To Everything There is a Season - The First Born
by mpluto
Summary: This is the seventh in the To Everything Series - Adam and Shiloh have spent the first year of their first born's life bringing the man who maimed Micah to justice, then facing down danger from a former partner amid internal strife with two very different opinions about priorities. They're moving forward...but so is a very dangerous man.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Was it some kind of omen or sign, or maybe an inkling of the coming times that it seemed to always rain at funerals?

While Adam stood quietly as rain water dripped from his hat, his face a blank canvas except for the slight crease of his brow, Shiloh lowered the hood of her cape and raised her face to the rain, letting it wash over her, hoping it would wash away the utter despair and guilt she felt. Chinese tradition had been followed for the period of mourning, the service and now the burial where the two Cartwrights stood wearing a white cloth over their shoulders among the Chinese mourners, all with their backs to the grave as tradition would have it.

When all was said and done, the throng walked quietly back to town. In the house of Hop Sing's family, Adam and Shiloh removed their mourning clothes and changed into other clothing before adding their funeral attire to a fire. Shiloh now stood alone in a dark corner, almost overcome by the incense burning in the room as Adam offered their condolences.

"Mista Adam, family thank you for offerings," Hop Sing said, bowing. He turned his attention to Shiloh who had cried with the rest of the family during the funeral...and hadn't quite stopped. "Not Missy Shiloh fault. You make understand."

"She was quite fond of Ming Lin," said Adam, looking worriedly at her. "She'll be all right in time."

The ride back to the Lake House was quiet save the occasional burst of thunder and the spatter of the horse's hoofs through puddles. Once inside the house, Shiloh went straight upstairs.

Adam stayed behind to stoke the fire in the living room. The rain had brought cold weather with it, and the house was chilly. It wouldn't be long, however that the big fire would bring warmth throughout the house.

"I thought I heard a buggy. How was the service?" asked Etta rather somberly as she walked in from the kitchen.

Adam wore a melancholy smile. "Quite different from what you might expect. It followed Chinese tradition. It seems a great many people in Chinatown held great respect for Ming Lin."

Etta frowned. Though it was not her place to go to the funeral, she had mourned on her own. Ming Lin had become a good friend. She took a step forward and lowered her voice. "And how is Shiloh?"

"She wasn't prepared for this. Kam Lee and Dr. Martin both told her the signs were favorable that Ming Lin would pull through." He looked at the top of the stairs. "It caught her by surprise."

"Hop Sing came by before he left for Virginia City and cleaned out Ming Lin's room."

"Yes, I know. Some of his things were at the wake. Some were buried with him," said Adam. "Don't worry about dinner tonight, Etta. I'm sure Shiloh won't be hungry, and I'll just have a sandwich...later. Right now, I'm going to look in on Shiloh." He started toward the stairs and stopped. "Where's Abel?"

"Oh, he's still sleeping. He was fussy without Shiloh to put him down for his nap, so he started his nap late. And Mrs. Slater is up in her room with Master Robbie."

Adam mouthed an 'Oh'. In all the concern over Shiloh and the funeral, he'd forgotten about their guests. "On second thought, perhaps we should have supper. Maybe I can convince Shiloh to come down."

"Well, in that case, tell her we'll have chicken pot pie. I found Ming Lin's...or rather Hop Sing's recipe."

Adam nodded as he turned and headed to the stairs, climbing slowly and straight-backed. He had no idea what to expect when he walked into the bedroom. Taking a tentative step into the door, he immediately saw Shiloh standing at the open French doors, the wind blowing in a light rain as it blew her hair back. He glanced into the nursery, and seeing Abel sound asleep in his bed, he quietly walked up behind Shiloh and moved his hands to her shoulders.

"We should close the doors. The rain's coming in," he said.

She stepped back and pulled the doors to, then stepped against them, laying her head against the glass.

"Sweetheart, you should change into some dry clothes before you catch a cold." He waited for a response and when there was nothing forthcoming, he moved his cheek against hers and moved his arms around her waist, but said nothing.

She squeezed his arm at the same time she rubbed her cheek against his and nodded. As she changed, her mind raced. The end of this year had proven to be trying at best. There was the rift between Adam and Joe because of the struggle between southern sympathizers and those loyal to Lincoln. It culminated in a verbal war surrounding the future of Nevada as a state. With a letter intercepted by Adam, a conspiracy to undermine the vote for Nevada to become a state championed by Judge David Terry was defeated. Even Ben's bid at the governorship had been stymied by a man from his past in New Orleans. In the end, Lincoln was re-elected and Nevada joined the Union, but not after damage was done. Joe's sudden involvement with Judge Terry's daughter had hurt Etta terribly, though she maintained a stiff upper lip. None of them were really speaking to Joe at the moment, though Adam had made inroads into repairing his relationship with his brother. There was some good that came out of it. Where Etta hadn't felt she could share her disappointment with her employers, especially because they were Joe's family, she found that Micah enjoyed Etta's company and was more than willing to listen. Since, Micah had become a frequent visitor.

Shiloh smiled. She'd never considered Micah and Etta, but they fit together so well.

Winter was taking its dear, sweet time to appear, and now, in mid-December with Christmas approaching, it had finally begun to turn cold.

"Why did the weather decide to turn now...for the funeral?" she thought out loud.

Adam turned his head. "What did you say?"

She plopped down on the side of the bed. "I was thinking how cold and gray it is today...of all days. I'm glad it's over."

Adam pushed his bottom lip up as he tucked a dry shirt into clean trousers. "It's really not over, you know."

"But he's buried," she said, looking back at him.

"Did you notice all the ritual today? The white cloth for us, some wore blue, some wore black, others wore bright colors. Then all the clothes were burned. The coffin was placed facing east. There's a lot more than that, and it will all culminate when they dig up Ming Lin's bones and send them home to China."

Shiloh sat straight up. "That would take some time."

"Mm hm." Now standing in front of her, he asked for her hand with his. "The process is sped up a bit by how the body is prepared."

Cutting her eyes up to his, she said, "I don't want to know." She gave him her hand, and he pulled her up into his arms. "Do you think you can come down for supper?" When she looked away, Adam said, "I know you don't have an appetite, but you need to try. Etta said she was going to make chicken pot pie."

Her eyes began to cloud. "Ming Lin always made that for me when I was feeling poorly."

Pulling her into a hug, Adam said quietly, "I'm sure Etta knows that."

It was quiet at the dinner table like it had been for so many evenings. Robert had been in San Francisco now for two months, and Evelyn was seriously missing him...and their home city where there was so much more to keep her occupied. Truthfully, she was bored.

"Evelyn, I almost forgot. A letter came for you today." Pushing himself up from the table, Adam said, "If you'll excuse me for a moment, I'll get it."

When he returned, Evelyn excitedly took the letter and ripped open the envelope. As she read it, her smile slowly disappeared. "He's staying in a hotel? Why isn't he staying in our home?"

Laying his fork on his plate, Adam looked at her. "Evelyn."

She continued to look at the letter.

"Evelyn," he said gently. "He's not suffering. He's at the Lick House. Mark and Keith felt they could protect him better there."

"He doesn't say anything about any trouble," she said, looking over the letter.

"There hasn't been any," said Adam, "and there's still been no sign of Daniel, which means either someone he's crossed has caught up with him...or he's working out how he's going to get to us. I think he feels if he waits long enough we'll let down our guard." Sliding a letter over the tablecloth to his wife, he said, "You got a letter, too...from Seth Asher."

Shiloh picked it up and opened it, but before she read it she looked up at Adam. "You contacted Ben Haggin, didn't you? Can I assume Mr. Haggin vouched for him since you didn't say anything else about him?"

Washing a bite of chicken down with water, Adam wiped his mouth and nodded. "Haggin had never met him, but he had heard the name. It turns out Asher was a marshal in Dakota Territory when he met, of all people, George Hearst. So I sent a telegram to Hearst who also vouched for him. He said he had a good eye when it came to horses. He wanted to introduce him to Haggin, but Asher declined. He said he wanted to make his own fortune, not someone else's."

Letting out the breath she held, she said, "Well..."

"Wait," Adam said with a raised eyebrow. "Roy sent a few telegrams as well. It appears Mr. Asher left his job as marshal under questionable circumstances. He hung a man without a trial and left right after. He'll have to answer some questions."

"Oh. Well, he's going to be here in January with his horses," said Shiloh, letting the letter drop to the table.

Adam picked it up and read it. "January? What does he think you can do in January?"

"Maybe he doesn't have a place for his horses," she said as she moved a spoon around in her chicken pie.

Now Adam cut his eyes over to Shiloh's, but with flared nostrils. "You don't have room to board horses."

"I can do limited training in January."

"We'll see. After Roy has a conversation with him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Each day that passed, Shiloh came out of her depression more and more. Mornings were her best times because that was when she had Abel all to herself...until, of course, Adam came into the room, and then Abel gave his Da all of his attention.

Abel was mostly a happy baby, always smiling and laughing, and Adam was more than willing to give him reasons to laugh. The sound of the child's laughter had become one of his most favorite sounds. But Abel had his mother's and his father's tempers and had no qualms about letting them know when he was unhappy. When that happened, Adam disappeared with the child, but not before stopping Shiloh in her tracks with a arched brow. Though Abel screamed at the top of his lungs on the way, by the time Adam returned with him, he was quiet. His face was still wet, his nose was still running, and his hands immediately reached for his mother upon whom he laid his head facing away from his father after he moved his arms down in front of him.

Shiloh had asked...just once...what Adam did to the child.

"I don't spank him, if that's what you're asking. He's too young." He tried to stifle a laugh. "I give him a stern look, so he knows he's in trouble. And I ask him if wants to spend the rest of the day in bed...by himself." Allowing a chuckle to escape, he continued. "Shiloh, he knows he's misbehaved the minute he sees the look on my face. That's what the squealing is about. When I ask him about bed, he's already quieting and shaking his head."

Today, so far, Abel was behaving.

"Shiloh, hand me a clean diaper. He's drooling."

She passed Adam the diaper that had been on her shoulder. "He's got another tooth. Look," she said, gently squeezing Abel's cheeks.

"Is he still biting you?" he asked, wincing.

She snorted. "Yes, but not as often. I think he's not only learning what 'ow' means, but also why Mommy says it," she replied, tweaking the baby's nose.

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Adam as he surrendered Abel to his mother so she could dress him. "Etta wanted to know if she could be excused this evening."

Half turning her head toward Adam and smiling, Shiloh asked, "Any particular reason?" She stood up straight, bringing Abel up into her arms from the bed.

Standing against her back and moving his arms around them, he asked, "Do I really have to answer that? Micah said he's enjoying her home cooking."

"I'm sure he is," said Shiloh. "Not that he's a bad cook himself. It's just that she's a very good cook. But Adam, we need to talk about Rachel."

As they walked down the hall together toward the stairs, Adam took Abel from her. "Oh? Has something happened?"

She smirked. "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. That child is attached to you whenever you're home. She resists going over to Micah's, and Etta isn't going to consider letting _that_ go anywhere until Rachel is comfortable."

"Maybe I should take Rachel over with me some mornings so she can get used to Micah. Have you thought that it might be because she's seen Joe come and go, and she's seen her mother upset because of it?"

Stopping her progress out of the bedroom door, she turned. "No, I hadn't thought of that, but Adam, surely you know she thinks of you as her father." When he opened his mouth and cocked his head, she continued. "She knows you're not her real father. But she has come to think of you as that figure in her life."

"And what am I supposed to do about it? She lives here."

"I don't know," said Shiloh, continuing out the door. "But you need to think about it when you're with Rachel and Micah."

When they arrived at the dining table, Evelyn was there settling Robbie in a high chair Adam had made for Abel. "I hate to be the one to deliver dismal news, but Etta seems to be having an issue with Rachel," said Evelyn. "They're in the kitchen."

"I'll go find out what's happened," said Shiloh, starting for the kitchen.

Adam caught her arm, and looking toward the kitchen with a furrowed brow, he said, "Why don't you get Abel ready for breakfast. I'll go."

The moment Adam stepped into the kitchen, Rachel jumped up from the table and wrapped her arms around his legs. She was already crying from the tongue-lashing her mother had been giving her, but when Adam grasped her arms and squatted in front of her, she knew by his furrowed brow that he wasn't happy. "Rachel, I know you've done something, otherwise your mother wouldn't be scolding you. It would be better if I heard it from you instead of your mother."

"Mr. Cartwright, I..." started Etta.

Adam looked over at Etta with a brow arched. He stood and guided Rachel to the kitchen table. "Sit down and don't get up." Then he motioned to the kitchen door, and he and Etta went out to the front porch. Crossing his arms over his chest with his hands in his armpits, he let out a long breath as he looked over her head. "Can I assume she was kicking chickens this morning?"

Wringing her hands, Etta couldn't look him in the face. "Yes," she almost whispered.

He puckered his mouth as he looked down at her. He'd made her feel as if she'd done something wrong, and that wasn't his intention. But the two of them had an agreement about who would handle Rachel's discipline and why. Though there wasn't really any other children for Rachel to compare herself to just yet, it would be better for her if she understood her place among the children in the house was equal before Abel was of an age where the same kind of discipline would be applied.

"It's just that I've never had to spank her," offered Etta.

Adam smiled. "I would think not. She's just reaching that age. I will let you handle this if that's what you want, but I want to remind you of our discussion when you first came here."

"I'm worried that she'll feel...that because there are no children her age she'll feel..."

"Etta, discipline comes in three parts, but never anger. Disappointment, yes, but not anger. You have to make sure she understands what she did wrong, and then apply her punishment, and when it's all said and done, you make sure she knows you love her. I have no intention of alienating her."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cartwright. It sounded reasonable when we first spoke about it..." she looked up at his curved brow, "but in the moment, the thought of you punishing her frightened me. You've always been good to us. I don't know why I felt that way."

"Etta, do you trust me with Rachel?"

She took a deep breath and managed a smile. "Yes, Mr. Cartwright. I do. But please don't be mad at me if I cringe when you discipline her."

Cocking his head with the corner of his mouth turned up, he reached for the door latch and pushed the kitchen door open. "You won't see it or hear it. Nor will anyone else. This will be between Rachel and me."

Etta went to the stove and poured the eggs she'd already stirred into a hot pan.

Adam walked past the kitchen table, and as he did so, he said, "Rachel, come with me." Rachel didn't budge, so Adam stopped, and without turning, he said, "I'm not going to ask twice."

The little girl gave her mother a frightened look, her bottom lip trembling, and when she realized her mother wasn't going to come to her rescue, she slowly slid from her chair and timidly followed Adam through the dining room and up the stairs to her bedroom without looking up at anyone or anything. She stopped at the door while Adam sat down on the side of the bed.

"Rachel, come here."

She moved just outside of an arm's length from him.

"Rachel," he said with an arched brow. When she took a small step forward, he took her arms and pulled her onto his lap. "You want to tell me why your mother was angry with you this morning?"

Rachel shook her head.

"You know, if you're honest about what you've done, it won't be so bad. But if you don't tell me or if you lie about it, it will be worse."

Her head was bowed, her fingers were fidgeting, and her voice was so small, he barely heard her. "I kicked a chicken."

"You've been told not to kick the chickens. Why did you do it again?"

"Because sometimes they peck my feet."

"I know it doesn't hurt when they peck your shoes, so that's not an excuse for kicking them. After all, that's what chickens do. They peck the ground to pick up their food." When Rachel didn't respond, he continued. "How would you like it if adults kicked you because you were under their feet? Hm?" he said, raising his brows. "Rachel, chickens provide us with food, and when we mistreat them, they don't do that very well. You shouldn't be mean to them because they're doing what chickens do. Now, stand up and turn around."

When she slid off his knees, he turned her around, leaned her over the inside of his leg and gave her two rather gentle swats on her bottom. She had started crying before the first swat which told Adam she understood what a spanking was. He turned her around. "Do we have an understanding about the chickens?" Wearing a pitiful frown with her eyes closed and weeping, she nodded. "Good. Because if it happens again, I'll give you a tanning you'll remember for the rest of the day." Her face screwed up in a quiet sob, and Adam pulled her against him and hugged her. "Rachel, the way you treat animals is a good indication of how you'll treat people. I don't think you want to be known as someone who mistreats other people."

Wiping the back of her hand across her face, she shook her head.

He kissed her forehead then moved her backward as he stood. Holding his hand out to her, he said, "Now, let's go downstairs and have some breakfast, shall we?"

Nodding, she took his hand and both walked back downstairs together. Rachel had started to run to her mother, but Adam held her hand. "Take your place at the table."

Shiloh passed Abel to Adam once he was seated. "If you'll hold him, I'll help Etta with the rest of the dishes." Once the two woman had breakfast on the table and everyone was seated and the prayer said, breakfast became the normal event of the morning it had always been. Rachel, however was exceptionally quiet.

"Will you be going over to Micah's this morning, Adam?" Shiloh asked as she put a small piece of soft egg in Abel's mouth.

"Not this morning. Pa asked me to be at the house when he interviews Jed Savage for the foreman position."

"I don't believe I've heard of him," Shiloh said as she reached for her coffee cup. "Where's he from?"

Adam wiped his mouth as he finished chewing a piece of bacon. "I've dealt with Jed for several years in Texas looking for Longhorns to breed with our cattle. The man who owns the ranch, Bryant Ballard, has always spoken very highly of him. Last time I was down there, Jed said he wouldn't mind working in cooler climes. I sent him a telegram a while back to see if he was still interested. He showed up a few days ago."

Shiloh touched the tip of Abel's nose with her finger. When he laughed, his oatmeal dribbled down his chin. "Well, while your gone, Rachel and I will have a go at the piano," she said while wiping Abel's chin. Shiloh smiled over at Rachel, and though the child didn't raise her head, she moved her eyes up to meet Shiloh's and grinned.

After breakfast, Adam kissed Shiloh, then gave Abel a peck on the head. When the little boy reached up for his father, Adam took him and carried him over to the entry table, bouncing him all the way.

Shiloh had followed, and Adam sailed Abel back into her waiting hands. She shifted him to her hip. "Are you coming straight home?"

"No, I'll be going over to the Flying W after I speak to Hoss and Joe about the herd and the timber camps."

"Timber camps? They're still running this late in the year?"

He reached for his gun belt and swung it around his hips. "Well, there's no snow. And though Crocker has a surplus at the moment, come next spring, we'll be further ahead. He's had to ask the government for more money, so they've stopped building. But the government wants that railroad, so no doubt he'll get it."

How far have they gotten?" Shiloh asked, bouncing Abel on her hip as he continued to reach for his Da.

"They've built a yard at a place called Junction. We don't have to go all the way to Sacramento to deliver a load of timber now. Trouble is Junction is north of Sacramento, so we have to haul over Henness Pass Road. He's almost got a paying train going all the way to Newcastle. That should mean our delivery will be even closer next year, but we still have to use Henness Pass Road. And it'll be slower. They've split use of the road between wagons and teamsters during the day and stagecoaches at night."

"He's had to ask for money, and you're still delivering timber? What if he defaults?"

Adam shrugged on his jacket, fixed the collar, then stepped into her, moving an arm around her unoccupied side. "He's still got two of your contracts left, Sweetheart, so we'll only be out fifty percent, but he'll be out of any payments for the land you purchased. The worst is we'll break even." He bent to kiss her, then continued, "I'm not worried. Lincoln wants that railroad. Crocker will get his money." Moving his hand to cup his son's head, Adam kissed him on the forehead, then opened the door. "I should be back for lunch, but don't worry if I don't make it. I have a feeling Micah wants to talk about the mine, so we might ride out there."

"If that's true, then bring him back with you for lunch," she said as he trotted down the front steps. She watched him ride away, then turned back to the house. "Etta," she called from the front entrance. Before she arrived back at the dining room table, Etta had appeared. "We may have a guest for lunch, and he really enjoys your fried chicken." Shiloh smiled, then winced. "Unless that's what your fixing for dinner tonight."

A big smile grew across Etta's face. "Nights are cold these days. We're having beef stew tonight," she said as she turned to the kitchen. She stopped and checked Rachel's plate. "Come to the kitchen with me. We'll start your lessons."

"But Aunt Shiloh said I could have a piano lesson," said Rachel, looking at her mother sadly.

Etta looked over at Shiloh.

"That's right, I did," said Shiloh. "If it's all right with your mother, we'll do school lessons after." After receiving a nod and a smile from Etta, Shiloh looked down at Rachel. "Why don't you go ahead and start practicing your scales? I'll be over in a few minutes."

Rachel nodded. "Mommy, may I be es…escused?"

"Of course," said Etta, smiling lovingly at her daughter.

Turning to Evelyn, Shiloh said, "Would you like to join us in the music room, Evelyn? The view of the lake is lovely from there."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Evelyn had become more and more quiet during her stay at the Lake House. There was little for her to do, though Shiloh had invited her to use the kitchen whenever she felt the need to cook or bake. She invited Evelyn to the office when there was horse paperwork to be done, and she sat with Evelyn in front of the fire in the living area while she made notes on her musical scores. There was just nothing about the Cartwright's day to day lives that interested Evelyn who was used to tea with a strong dose of gossip, shopping, charity work and frequent dinner parties. Now Shiloh thought that perhaps Evelyn might enjoy learning to play the piano herself.

Once Rachel's lesson was over, Evelyn took her place on the piano bench, clasped her hands in her lap and seemed to listen intently to what Shiloh was trying to explain.

Shiloh stopped and looked at Evelyn, who simply looked back. "You really don't want to do this, do you?"

Evelyn looked back with her brows curled and her lips folded. "I'm sorry."

Closing her eyes, Shiloh smiled and patted Evelyn's hands. "I wish I could do something to make this easier for you, Evelyn. I know you feel out of place here."

"It's not exactly out of place. You and Adam have been very accommodating in trying to make me feel at home. I'm just not much of country girl. You don't suppose you could convince Adam and Robert to let me go home, do you? I so much want to be home for Christmas."

As the two women hugged, Shiloh said, "I'll see what I can do. I don't think they'll let you go back to your house until they hear something about Daniel, but I may be able to convince them to let you join Robert at the Lick House."

Evelyn frowned. "The Lick House."

"Evelyn, you've been there with Adam and me. The suites are big, they have annunciators for room service, you get fresh linens every day, and they have the finest wines available right in your room."

"I'll be cooped up all day. At least here, I have your beautiful lake to view from your summerhouse."

"I don't think you'll be cooped up. I think they'll hire a guard or two to escort you where you want to go…which may be restricted…a little. But you'll be able to see the bustle of the city off a balcony there, and I'm sure a shopping trip now and then can be arranged." Shiloh ducked down so she could see Evelyn's lowered face. "And I see no reason why your friends can't come to see you. You can entertain there."

When Evelyn's face slowly lifted, she wore a smile. "Oh, I hope you're right. I miss Robert so much."

Shiloh returned the smile. "I'll discuss it with Adam this evening. Who knows? You could be on your way back to San Francisco in just a few days."

xxxxxxxx

Abel was down for his nap, and Rachel was quiet as she concentrated on her lessons which left Etta with some quiet time in the kitchen. Shiloh took advantage of the peacefulness in the house and snuck out to work her horses.

When she arrived at the stables and pulled open the doors, she stopped, looked around, and then called, "Johnny? Tom?" Hearing nothing, but the shuffling of shoed hooves and a snort, she stepped all the way inside and pulled the doors closed. She walked to the bunkroom and knocked on the door, but got no answer. Next, she looked for the men's horses which were kept in stalls at the back of the stables. Only Tom's horse was in his stall.

She walked back out of the stables and looked around, then called after Tom.

"Over here!" came the reply from the other side of the stables.

Shiloh turned the corner and found Tom at the small forge, his shirt off, his skin sweaty, and the muscles of his arms bulging as he hammered a horse shoe.

"What's all this?" Shiloh asked as she approached him.

"Cotton threw a shoe this morning. I thought you'd want to ride her, so I came out early to make another shoe," said Tom, reaching for his shirt and slipping it on.

"I won't be riding Cotton. I want her in a paddock with Eli when you turn them out this winter. Hopefully by spring, we'll have her first foal," said Shiloh, smiling. "I want you to work with Duke this morning. I'll work with Romeo."

"Pardon me, Miss Shiloh, but how are we going to do that?"

She smiled at him for the second time in as many minutes which made his heart flutter. "Because you're going to train Duke on your own."

"I am? But…"

"No buts, Tom. You're ready. You did Whiskey all by yourself. I just stood by and watched for the most part. Now, cool down this fire, get this equipment back in the forge and let's get started. I'll get their halters on and wait for you at the north paddocks."

Tom and Shiloh got two hours of work in before lunch. They walked to the barn with their horses in tow, and each went to a stall to brush down their animals. Tom finished first, and waited at the stall door as Shiloh moved hay into a feed sack for Romeo.

When she came out of the stall door, she bumped into Tom, who moved his hands to her arms. She froze when Tom pulled her forward and gently kissed her lips.

"Tom, take your hands off me," Shiloh barked, pushing against his chest. When he let his hands drop to his sides, she said gently, "Oh, Tom. You're a good friend. And you're wonderful with the horses. But I could never love you the way I love Adam." Stiffening, she looked sternly into his eyes. "Don't ever do that again."

Tom bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Miss Shiloh. I don't know what got into me."

Both turned their heads toward the sound of a cleared throat. "Adam," said Shiloh, "how long have you been there?"

Adam stood with his head cocked to one side, his arms crossed with his hands tucked in his armpits and his jaw set. "Long enough."

She walked over to him. "Well, I've taken care of it. Now, let's go up to the house. I'm sure Etta has lunch ready."

"Go ahead. I'll be right there," he said without moving his eyes away from Tom.

"Adam…"

"Go," he said, giving her a fierce look and not looking away until she turned, striding angrily out of the barn.

She hadn't gone far when she heard a smack that sent her running back into the stable. Seeing Adam standing over Tom who was on the ground with his hand covering his mouth, she ran forward and grabbed Adam's arm.

Instinctively, Adam jerked away and straightened up. "Collect your things and pick up your pay at the house."

"Now wait a minute," said Shiloh. "He doesn't work for you."

When Adam looked down at her, his nostrils flared, his lips taut, and his eyes dark and boring into hers, she drew back just a little.

"You can't fire him." She closed her eyes as she shrank away from his, her words coming out much too timidly she thought.

Taking her by the arm and walking her out of the barn with him, he said. "I can and I have. That's the end of it."

She tried to pull her arm away, but he was holding it so tightly it hurt. The more she fought, the tighter he squeezed , and the angrier she got. "Let me go before you make me fall," she said as she jerked hard one more time, finally escaping his grip.

When she stopped walking up the hill, he did too, turning back to her with his hands on his hips. "He is not yours to fire," she said angrily. "You said the horses were mine to deal with any way I see fit."

"Shiloh, do you expect me to just stand by while another man kisses you?"

She looked up at the sky and exhaled. "No, Adam, I don't. I'm not upset that you punched him. But I had already dealt with it. It won't happen again."

He snorted. "Pardon me for disagreeing with you, but you don't really know men the way I do. He's been pining for you for a long time."

She bowed her head, folded her lips, and then walked up to him, looking up into his eyes. "Adam, he's the only real help I have training horses. Johnny hasn't picked it up, and Hoss doesn't have a lot of time. I just had Tom start a horse today on his own. He trains as well as I do. I'll never find another person who I trust as much as Tom with my horses." She studied him. His brow was still furrowed, his mouth turned in a frown, but the fury was gone from his eyes. "I can't do this business by myself. You'll be shutting me down if you send him away."

He looked impassively over her head. "Shiloh, I can't trust him with you. He has to go."

Her mouth opened, but she could only shake her head. When he reached for her, she pushed his hands away and headed up the hill without him. As she strode into the house, leaving the door open, she started toward the stairs.

"Shiloh, aren't you going to say something to your big brother?" Micah asked as he smiled at her from the dining room table.

When she did look at him, the anger in her eyes was unmistakable.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'll tell you what's happened," she started. By this time, Adam had come into the house and quietly closed the door behind him. "Adam has destroyed my horse business. I have to wonder just how he'd feel if I took the Crocker contracts away from him. Snorting, she continued. "Oh, but I can't. You see, I ended up with NOTHING when I married him. He got EVERYTHING I worked so hard for, and I have absolutely NO SAY about any of it." With that said, she stomped up the stairs.

Adam closed his eyes and moved his hand to stroke his forehead when he heard the bedroom door slam.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Walking slowly to the dining room table with his cheeks sucked in, Adam pulled out the closest chair and sat down hard.

"Don't you need to go deal with that?" asked Micah with a gleam in his eyes.

Giving his brother-in-law a perturbed glare, Adam answered, "No. Not yet, anyway."

Micah casually lifted his cup of coffee and took a sip. "What happened?"

"When I went to the stables to find her, I found Tom…kissing her."

"Oh," said Micah as his coffee cup hit the table a bit harder than he had intended. "What did you do?"

"What do you think I did?"

"You hit him."

"Yeah. And then I fired him."

Micah whistled. "I understand now."

"I can't very well let him continue to work with her. He's liable to do it again…maybe try to go further than a kiss."

"Adam," Micah began, scratching the back of his head and wincing. "She's told me a lot about Tom. About how he grew up, how he came to work for her, and how much she trusts him with those horses. She was just getting her feet underneath her with the horse business, and now you're pulling the rug out from under her. On top of that, you told her in front of me that the horse business was hers. That means…"

Adam stood abruptly. "I don't want to hear it. What man wouldn't take steps to make sure it doesn't happen again?"

Micah couldn't say anything. As much as he wanted to side with his little sister, Adam was just acting like a man who loves his wife. "She's not going to calm down anytime soon." He stood and slowly walked over to Adam, who stopped and watched. "I think, Adam, this is what's called a no win situation."

Adam's eyes moved up to Micah's for a moment before he looked back down at Micah's feet. "You're walking rather well these days."

"Extra large boots and lots of padding," said Micah as he passed Adam and went to the liquor cabinet. He took a decanter of whiskey and two glasses out, poured both, and walked back to Adam to hand him a glass. "Hurts like hell, but you get used to it after awhile."

"Laudanum?"

Micah looked away. "Lifetime friend," he said quietly.

"Micah…"

"Don't," said Micah, raising his hand. "At least not until you've walked a few feet in my boots."

Etta stood next to the dining room table with her hands clasped waist-high. "Mr. Cartwright, lunch is ready."

"Shiloh's upstairs. I'll get her," said Adam graciously. He leaned into Micah. "Does she know?" Micah's brows furrowed in question. Rolling his eyes, Adam barked a whisper, "About the laudanum?"

Quickly glancing over at Etta, Micah lowered his head closer to Adam and whispered. "She knows I take it. She just doesn't know how often."

"And what about Shiloh?"

Micah's eyes met Adam's. "No. And she better not find out. What she doesn't know can't hurt her."

Adam quietly laughed. "Do you honestly think you'll be able to hide that from her forever?" Adam's next comment came out quite dramatic. "We are talking about Shiloh Isabella Whitney Cartwright, woman with a brain extraordinaire," he said, ending with wide eyes.

Etta cleared her throat. "Lunch is getting cold."

Adam raised his brows, nodded and turned to the stairs, looking long and hard at the top before he grimaced and began to climb slowly. He regarded the door knob before he bounced his head side to side summoning up in his mind what he would say before he gripped it, turned it, took a deep breath, and pushed the door open. He didn't see Shiloh at first. What he did see was an open valise on the bed…with clothes neatly folded next to it.

She rushed into the room from the washroom, and when she saw him, she stopped and looked anxiously at the valise, then back at him.

"Going somewhere?" Adam asked.

"Yes."

"Oh? Where?"

"Sacramento. I'm going to see Ben Haggin."

"Why?"

"You know, you're right. Why? Why don't you just go get the shackles and chain me to a chair. That's what you want, isn't it?"

An eyebrow arched. He nodded as he pushed his bottom lip up. "No, Sweetheart, I don't want to chain you down. What I don't want is for Tom Baker to lay another hand on you." She opened her mouth to comment, but he raised a finger. "And…I know you think you've dealt with it, but Tom took a big step today." The confusion showing on her face prompted him to continue. "He's already molested you with his eyes, and I've kept quiet, thinking you would handle it. Now, he's taken the next step because you didn't handle it. The next step from here is disturbing, and I am making sure he's stopped before he even tries to take it. The only way you can handle a situation like this is stop it in its tracks, and the only way to do that is send him packing."

"So I'm supposed to send him packing knowing it will destroy something I've worked so hard for. I'm supposed to just walk away from it when he does."

Adam sighed. "Don't sell yourself short, Shiloh. You started with what your father left you which was a lot less than you have now."

She huffed and stepped away from him. "Still, I don't want to send him away with nothing. When people find out you fired him, he won't be able to get a job within five hundred miles. He's come too far to throw out with the garbage."

Taking her hand, he pulled her into him. "He's getting exactly what he deserves for taking advantage of his employer." When she moved her hands to his chest, he knew she was about to ask for something.

"Adam, I brought Tom here to get him to realize he doesn't have to be like his father or like Sam King. He's a good man. He just strayed a little. But it doesn't have to destroy him. Yes, he was out of line, but it doesn't have to leave him destitute."

Adam turned his head slightly and puckered his lips waiting for whatever it she was going to ask him to do.

As her fingers walked up his chest to his chin, she replied, "I'd like to give him a letter of recommendation. He's good with horses. As good as Hoss actually. He'd make any ranch owner a good wrangler."

"I don't have a problem with that. Go ahead." Her eyes, big, round and bright blue, moved up to his. "What do you want?" he asked, chuckling.

"I want you to sign the letter."

"No."

"Adam, you've pretty much convinced me that no man is going to put any stock in a letter I write. After all, you gave me the horses, but you didn't. You encouraged me to sing and write, but when it comes right down to it, if it interferes with your work, I don't count." She pushed away and turned her back to him. You don't take me seriously, so what makes you think another man will?"

Adam closed his eyes. "I came up here to tell you lunch is ready. Etta is expecting you. Now, I'm going to tell Evelyn lunch is ready before I go back down. If you come down…or not…it's up to you." He turned and left. She continued to pack the valise with clothes and diapers for Abel. When she came down the stairs, Abel was on her hip, and the valise was in her other hand. She set it by the entry table, then went into the dining room, pulled out the chair at the end of the table opposite Adam and settled Abel onto her lap.

Etta and Micah stiffened and looked across the table at one another. Without saying a word, Etta passed the place setting to Adam's left down to Shiloh. She also passed a bowl of strained food for Abel.

Micah watched his sister. She was surprisingly calm, considering the morning's events.

"Thank you, Etta," Shiloh said as she tucked a napkin into the front of Abel's dress.

Adam leaned to one side and spied the valise at the entry table. Without moving from that position, he moved his narrowed eyes to Shiloh's. She leered at him coldly.

Micah was still watching them and purposely dropped his fork on his plate, making a loud clatter and grabbing Shiloh and Adam's attention. "Do you want an outside opinion?"

"No," said Shiloh and Adam together.

"Doesn't matter. You're getting it. "You're both right. Shiloh, it's unreasonable for you to expect _your husband_ to keep Tom on after what he did. Adam, the least you can do since you went back on your word to _your wife_ is to give Tom a letter of recommendation. Regardless of the fact that he kissed Shiloh, the boy is good with horses. He'd make anyone a good wrangler. And that would ensure that he's occupied and not coming around here behind your back."

While Shiloh rolled her eyes at her brother, Evelyn and Etta looked at each other with wide eyes. "One of your hired hands kissed you?" asked Evelyn.

Letting her head fall back, Shiloh groaned while Adam closed his eyes and crooked his jaw.

After the lunch table was cleared, the women put their heads together to discuss what occurred in the stables. Adam and Micah retreated to Adam's office to discuss the resurrection of the Whitney mine.

"It had to be Sharon, Adam," said Micah, sitting comfortably in the chair in front of Adam's desk. "He's been trying to find his way back into the mines through the Bank of California by whatever means possible, and he's taken over a few through default. I think he thought he could drive us to the bank for financial backing by blowing up the shack."

Adam chuckled. "I'm not surprised. Ralston is just as involved. The last time Shiloh and I were in the city, Mrs. Ralston made it clear he hoped to provide financing."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her we didn't need it. Anyway, we can't prove Sharon was behind the explosion. What we can do is dig underground storage for the powder and double the guards." Adam slid a large piece of paper across his desk.

Micah held it up in front of him. "Who do you suggest for construction?"

"Jim Tyler. You won't find anyone better…and you can trust him."

"All right. What are you gonna do?" asked Micah, still looking over the plans.

Leaning forward, Adam blew out a breath and dipped his quill into his inkwell. "At the moment, I'm writing a letter of recommendation." When Micah snorted, Adam smiled deviously. "She only gets it if she doesn't try to see Ben Haggin."

Looking around the side of the plans, Micah asked, "Why did she want to see Haggin anyway?"

"During one of our trips through Sacramento, I stopped by Rancho Del Paso to introduce her. He told her if she ever found herself looking for a partner, he'd like to be considered."

Whistling, Micah said, "He'd swallow her whole."

Adam grimaced. "Yep."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The three women sat around the kitchen table sipping coffee. "Did he force himself on you?" asked Evelyn.

"No. I stumbled coming out of one of the stalls, and he caught me." Shiloh looked away. "I think it caught us both by surprise. I'm sure he didn't plan it." Turning back to her coffee, she continued. "I pushed him away and told him I could never love him like I love Adam and to make sure it never happened again, and I thought that was the end of it." She sighed and slumped. "Adam was standing there. He saw the whole thing. Next thing I know, Tom's on the ground holding his jaw, Adam fires him, and then he's dragging me out of the stables."

"Excuse me for being…naïve, but why is that a problem?"

Looking across the table at Etta, Shiloh squinted her eyes. "Because Tom is not his employee. He's mine, and it should be my decision whether to fire him or not. The truth is, losing Tom will severely hurt my horse business, and I am more than capable of handling Tom."

Evelyn looked into her coffee cup, then gently set it on the table. "Shiloh, you know you don't own anything, don't you?"

"Adam promised me the horses were mine to handle as I wished."

"Tom's not a horse," said Evelyn. "I'm sorry, Shiloh, but I have to agree with Adam. "No husband…no honorable husband…no husband who loves his wife as deeply as Adam loves you is going to put up with any other man kissing his wife."

An uncomfortable silence swallowed the kitchen, broken by Micah and Adam coming in. "Ladies," said Micah. "Etta, I need to ride into town. I'll pick you up on the way back to the house, say around five. Would that be all right?"

Etta beamed. "That would be fine, Micah."

Bending to kiss his sister on top of her head, Micah leaned down to her ear, whispering, "You know he wouldn't deliberately hurt you."

Shiloh folded her hands in her lap and bowed her head as Micah left through the kitchen door. She didn't look up again until Adam held his hand out to her.

"I'd like to speak with you," he said in that calm, deep voice that always brought butterflies to her stomach.

"Excuse me, Evelyn…Etta. Do you have plans today, Evelyn?"

"I do. Etta and I are going to get dinner started, and I'm going to finish it this evening. I'll be serving your dinner tonight as thanks for shelter in the midst of a storm."

Shiloh gave a quick nod and stood. She didn't take Adam's hand, but rather gathered her son and walked out of the kitchen in front of him. "Where would you like to talk?" she asked without turning around.

"I would prefer upstairs."

Moving Abel to her hip and grabbing her skirt with her other hand, she ascended the stairs straight-backed, unsure if she was ready to give up her fight. She knew he'd have a problem with her leaving, considering the threat Daniel Slater still posed. But she felt so helpless, she had convinced herself she couldn't continue her horse training business without help…help that she would need quickly if she was going to fill all the requests she had received for horses. The only person she knew who might be able to direct her to someone who could provide such help was Ben Haggin.

Once Abel was occupied with his toys in the nursery, Shiloh stood in the doorway, crossed her arms and tilted her head in answer to Adam's relaxed stance with his hands clasped in front of him. She thought it unfair that particular position accentuated the muscles of his shoulders and chest. In addition to that, he was smiling his sweetest smile…the one that made his eyes sparkle.

"As Micah put it…and I have to agree with him, Ben Haggin will swallow you whole." He slightly turned his head and quietly chuckled. "My eyes are up here," he said, pointing.

Her eyes widened as she held her breath, and though her eyes had darted up to his, they slowly drifted down to his chest again before she closed them and smirked. "I. Know. That. I have no intention of asking him to be a partner. But I need some help now, and I thought he might know someone…or maybe be willing to share someone. He has a good many horse knowledgeable people working for him."

"Shiloh, I can't let you go. Daniel."

Walking around him, she looked out the French doors and sighed heavily. "I know that, too. But when do we get our lives back?" She spun around with her hands behind her, grasping the doorknob. "Evelyn wants to go back to San Francisco to be with Robert for Christmas. She's homesick, and I think it's a good idea. She has no problem staying at the Lick House."

"She can't."

"Why? You can provide guards for her trip home, can't you?"

"She can't, Sweetheart, because Robert's coming here for Christmas."

"Oh."

"Is this really it?" he asked.

"It. What do you mean…it?"

"I expected a fight," he said, taking a step toward her.

She suddenly felt…vulnerable, and though she hated feeling that way, there was no fight in her. There was something about him right now, something that started when she saw him standing over Tom and continued as he ushered her out of the barn. She was ashamed to admit it, but…it excited her.

Adam could see it. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips were full and pink, and she couldn't look him in the eye. Turning, he went to the bedroom door, closed it and locked it.

Moving to the other side of the room, Shiloh asked, "Why…why did you do that?"

He slowly walked toward her wearing a crooked smile as he pulled his shirt loose from his trousers and began unbuttoning it.

Unable to look at him, she stepped back as he approached her until her back touched the wall. By the time he stood in front of her, his shirt was on the floor with his belt. It wasn't long before the folds of her blouse were mingling with those of his shirt on the floor. His hand gently touched her face, his other hand moving under her arm to her back, and before she knew it, her hands were on his chest, her fingers moving through the soft hair there. She closed her eyes when she felt his breath on her face, moving but not touching, until his lips brushed hers, and when he finally pressed them to hers, she felt his arms tighten around her, her body moving upward as his pressed against her.

The taste of her mouth, the smoothness of her skin, the touch of her fingertips and her quick breaths…all of it could drive him to madness, and he sometimes found himself holding back for fear of hurting her. But not now. She had asked for this in that way of hers. Ever since the night he'd taken her education a bit further, she had quietly, timidly dropped her defenses and opened herself to him, and now as her head went back, and she gasped for air, he found himself unwilling to hold back.

Exhausted by the intensity of a fifteen minute dalliance, Adam carried her to the bed while her head lay on his shoulder. Moving one knee to the mattress followed by the other, he let her slowly fall to the bed while he fell on top of her, and the two lay in the fading exhilaration of their lovemaking.

After another few minutes of warmth and satiety, Shiloh whispered, "Adam?" Hearing no more than a content groan, she sighed sleepily, "Adam, we can't stay here all day."

Abel squealed from the nursery, "Ahhhhhh, Bababab. Da! Dadadadada!"

Laughing, Shiloh said, "You're being summoned, Da."

Burying his face in the hair at her neck, Adam tickled her skin with his tongue until she laughed again. "How come he never calls for you when we're in bed?"

"Because you're really his favorite. I'm just here for when he's thirsty," she said, digging her fingers into his side, drawing a snort that culminated in laughter together.

"DA!" yelled Abel.

"I'm coming!" said Adam as he pushed himself up, then lowered himself back down for a long, deep, wet kiss, before he left the bed. He returned from the nursery with Abel in his arms, stopped and smiled at Shiloh still laying where he left her.

"Stop gloating," she said playfully as she rose from the bed and went into the washroom. "You know, I really do need to do something about finding help."

"Oh, I almost forgot." Sitting Abel on the bed, Adam began to dig into the pockets of his trousers. "I have something for you."

She came back out with a towel and smelling of roses. "What's that?" she asked, nodding toward the envelope in his hand.

"It's a letter of recommendation," he answered, smiling smugly with his eyes narrowed.

"I know that look, Mr. Cartwright. What's it going to cost me?"

He folded his lips for a moment before he became serious. "I'll give this to Tom, if…" His pause had the effect he desired as she froze to wait for the rest. "If you don't try to see Ben Haggin by yourself…anytime soon…ever."

"Where else am I going to find someone qualified to work with me?"

"Why don't you let me worry about that?"

"Because, Adam, it's my business. It was my father's. It's rightfully mine. But if you're taking it away from me, I don't want it."

Adam squeezed his eyes shut. "Shiloh!" He took a calming breath. "Sweetheart, I'm not taking the horses away from you, and I'm not hiring anyone. I'm just going to find someone for you to interview. If they have to come from Haggin, I'll arrange it."

Bending to pick their clothes up off the floor, she asked, "Why did you introduce me to him if you don't want me to see him? Ever," she added mockingly.

"Oh, you can see him…if I'm with you."

"Is he that bad?"

"Da!"

Turning Adam raised an eyebrow at his son, then sat down on the bed, lounging next to the child. As he played with Abel, he answered her. "He has no tolerance for women in business. He believes their place is in the home. You, however, gave him pause with your knowledge of horses and…" he shrugged, "your horses. He saw the string you took to San Francisco. He sometimes works with Jim Fischer in his law practice, and knowing Haggin was always looking for the best horses, Fischer arranged for him to see some of the horses you sold while we were there."

As she reassembled her attire, she quietly listened. "So he tolerates me."

Adam chuckled. "You have to remember, he's first and foremost a businessman, and given the chance, he would take everything." Adam gently pushed Abel backward on the bed, then blew on the child's stomach, drawing screams of delight from the baby. With a hand on each side of Adam's head, Abel grabbed two handfuls of thick, dark curls and screamed again, pushing his feet against Adam's chest at the same time Adam loudly objected to his hair being pulled. Abel let go and looked wide-eyed at his father, unsure whether to laugh or cry at his father's bellow until Adam took the child's hands and blew on his stomach again.

As Shiloh left the room, smiling at the ruckus on the bed, she said over her shoulder, "I'll be downstairs if you two decide to make yourselves presentable."

It was only a few minutes until Adam came down the stairs, Abel cradled in the crook of his arm. He found Shiloh at the dining room table, unfolding and straightening out pieces of crumpled paper, meticulously fitting them together.

"What's this?" he asked, leaning over her.

Startled, she quickly gathered all the pieces back into a pile and sandwiched them between two pieces of score paper. "Nothing important," she said.

"Do we have a deal? About the letter and Haggin?"

Clasping her hands on the table, she glanced up at him and sighed. "Yes. But I need someone as soon as possible."

A knock on the front door drew Etta from the kitchen as Shiloh and Adam looked on. She opened the door wide enough to admit Tom.

Shiloh glanced hopefully at Adam, but he shook his head and walked to the door. He passed Abel to Etta and motioned for Tom to step back out.

"Mr. Cartwright, I want to apologize to you. The truth is I was trying to get up the courage to tell Miss Shiloh I was moving on. I know there's nothing…with all the misery I've caused her over the years, she could never…." He bowed his head. "I didn't know it at the time, but I think I loved her back when we were just kids. She was always nice to me when all the other kids made fun. And she always told me about her father's horses. I just…I thought with her being married and all, it would change how I felt." Fidgeting, Tom bent the rim of his hat back and forth.

Adam puckered his mouth. He hadn't expected Tom would have already come to the decision to leave knowing he could never act on his feelings for Shiloh. "Shiloh asked me to write this for you. I wasn't going to, but…" Passing the envelope to Tom, Adam said, "Your pay is there with a letter of recommendation. Ride to Carson City and see Marshal Warren Wasson. He recently bought a ranch just outside of Gunnison in Utah Territory. He'll be looking for a good wrangler." Looking out over Tom's head, he continued, "She wanted you to have your horse and tack. Stop by the storehouse on your way out and take enough supplies to get you to Gunnison."

"Thank you, Mr. Cartwright. I think it best if you'd say my goodbyes to Miss Shiloh. If you wouldn't mind. Tell her…thank you…for taking a chance."

Extending his hand, Adam said, "Good luck."

Tom shook Adam's hand, and moving his hat to his head, he turned and led his horse away.

When Adam came back inside, he looked over at Shiloh still sitting at the dining room table, but now her elbow was on the table and her hand was over her mouth. When she looked up, her eyes glistened with moisture. "Shiloh? "You're not..?"

"I just don't want him to slide back into his old ways."

"He won't."

"How do you know? He's got nothing."

"Well, he has his horse and saddle. He's getting some supplies from the storehouse, and he's on his way to Carson City to talk to Wasson about a job as a wrangler up around Gunnison."

Her head shot up. "You sent him to Wasson?"

Adam smiled as he nodded. "Tom was already going to leave. He just didn't know how to tell you." He walked behind her chair and squeezed her shoulders. "He wanted me to tell you thank you for taking a chance on him."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

When Ben rode up to his eldest son's home, he rode straight to the barn where he led Buck inside out of the cold, moving him into a stall. He gave the horse some oats to keep him occupied, then walked to the house. When he arrived at the front door, he cracked it open. "Hello? Shiloh?" It was Sunday afternoon, and because there was at least two feet of snow on the ground, the family decided to forego church. Ben assumed they would all be home.

Shiloh came around the corner from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. "Pa! Come in and warm up by the fire." Taking his coat, she hung it on the coat tree in the front corner, then took his hat to the entry table. "What brings you over so soon? Dinner won't be ready for hours."

"I wanted to speak to Adam about Jed Savage. Is he home?"

Moving her arm around his, she walked him to the sitting room. "He's not. He rode to town to get Robert who's coming in on the stage," she said as she walked to the liquor cabinet and poured her father-in-law a whiskey.

"He didn't take the buggy, did he? He won't be able to get through." Taking the glass from her, he said, "Thank you. This should warm me up right quick."

"He didn't take the buggy, Pa," she replied, sitting on the sofa next to the big chair Ben occupied. "He rode and took an extra mount. Robert left some clothes here anticipating he'd have to return, so he's only bringing a valise and a portfolio of work. It seems Ralston has stymied the other architect and the carpenters, so he wanted Adam to take care of a special project."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"I'm not really sure. Something about curved doors and scalloped opera boxes."

"So the business is doing well?" asked Ben, sipping his whiskey and enjoying the warmth of the roaring fire.

"Oh yes, if the amount of work is any indication. It's a good thing winter is slow here because building never stops in San Francisco. Evelyn said winters in San Francisco can be quite balmy."

Ben chuckled. "That they can."

"Adam has plans he'll have Robert check while he's here for two large homes. The final plans for the Hotaling Building, too. If they pass Robert's muster, he'll be taking them back to begin construction. It seems they've got quite the crew working for them now. And two apprentices in the office. Adam is thinking about hiring another to work with him here."

"And what about you? I know you can't work with the horses right now, but what about your music."

"I'm taking some time to write," said Shiloh, avoiding Ben's eyes who could see a disappointed frown developing. "My only problem is I have no one to help me try them out. Adam hasn't been willing, and with snow on the ground, it's difficult to get anyone to come out. Adam won't let me ride by myself into town, so I have to wait for him to have time to go with me."

"I thought he had people guarding you while you were away from the house."

"He has some of the ranch hands do that here. But until Mark and Keith come back…well, I don't think he trusts anyone but them to escort me that far away."

Ben shifted in his chair. He wasn't sure he wanted an answer to his next question. "Has he heard any news of Daniel?"

Shiloh shook her head. "No. Nothing. For all we know, he could have met his end. Adam's afraid he's just waiting for us to let our guard down."

Ben nodded, having worried about that possibility himself. Looking at her apron, he said, "Well, I see you were in the kitchen. Perhaps I can take a young man off your hands for a while."

With a wide smile that always endeared her father-in-law, Shiloh stood and held out her hand. "Come with me. I'll get you a cup of coffee, and you can entertain Abel and keep us company until Adam and Robert get home. But I must warn you. Evelyn is positively giddy."

xxxxxxxx

Adam raised the collar of his yellow barn jacket up around his neck and shivered. Even with his under garments, his winter socks and his gloves, the wind was biting. He considered going into the saloon where he could watch out the doors for the stagecoach while he drank a whiskey, but he was too late. The stampeding sound of the horses and the rattle of the coach preceded the vehicle tearing around the corner. Straining to see who was driving, either Charley Parkhurst or Hank Monk, Adam could tell something was amiss, the first thing coming to his mind, Daniel Slater.

Before Hank even stopped the stage, he yelled ahead at Adam, "Get the doc! We got a man shot!"

Adam ran down the boardwalk toward Dr. Martin's. There had been no one waiting with him for the stage which meant that the man shot could likely be Robert. When he returned with Paul, he still didn't see Robert. Men were crowded around the coach door so thick Adam had to pull some out of Paul's way. After Paul climbed into the coach, Adam stepped back and pulled Hank aside. "What happened?"

"Men on both sides of the road a couple of miles passed Mound House. We got caught in the crossfire," said Hank.

"How many fares?" asked Adam.

"Three. Two men hit, one pretty bad. Your two men were following the stage and rode after em' after they checked on Mr. Slater."

Adam breathed a sigh of relief. If Robert had been hit, at least one of them would have stayed behind. "Who was hit?"

"Well, Mr. Murdock was coming back from visiting his sister in Placerville. He was wounded in the arm." Hank moved closer to Adam and looked around before he began again. "Do you remember about ten years ago there was a little girl killed in San Francisco…liberties taken right along with her head."

Adam grimaced. "Yeah, I remember."

"They didn't hang the guy. There were others involved, and they couldn't prove he was the one killed her. They sent him to San Quentin. He got out this week. He was coming here to catch the stage to Salt Lake City." Hank pulled his coat around him and pushed his hat down on his head against the wind. "Little girl's family said they'd see him dead as soon as he was free. I'm thinking it was them."

Roy was now in the fray at the stagecoach door. "All right you men, clear out of the way," he said as he made his way to the coach. "Dr. Martin?"

"This man's dead. Shot through the head. Mr. Murdock has a clean through wound in his arm, and Mr. Slater here is fine," said Paul.

Roy looked past the doctor at Robert who was sitting on the opposite side of the coach covered in blood. "You say he's all right?"

Paul looked back and nodded. "That's not his blood."

Moving a hand to Roy's back, Adam stepped up to the door. "Robert?"

"I'm all right, Adam. Unfortunately, this man is not," answered Robert indicating the man on the floor of the coach.

Raising his brows, Adam reached his hand into the coach. When Robert took it, Adam pulled him out.

"Mr. Slater, I'll need you to come down to my office and make a statement before you leave for the Ponderosa," said Roy.

Adam looked at Robert and took a deep breath. "You won't mind if I take him over to the bath house and get him cleaned up, would you? I can't let his wife see him like this."

"Take your time, Adam," said Roy. "I'll be talking to Mr. Murdock first and making sure he gets home to Martha, and then I need to get Hank's statement so he can get back on schedule".

In the bathhouse, Robert sank into a hot tub of water while Adam wrapped his bloody clothes into a ball and exchanged them for the clothes Robert brought in his valise. He then poured a shot from the bottle of whiskey he'd picked up on the way to the bathhouse and hand it to Robert. "You need to stop shaking before we get to the house."

"I know." He downed the whiskey in one swallow and grimaced. "I'll never understand how you can stand up to these kinds of things as if it's all in a day's work." Sipping another glass of whiskey Adam had just poured, Robert said, "Adam, you don't have to stay. I'll be fine."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight," said Adam as he leaned back on the wall just outside the washroom. I'm not counting out the fact Hank could be mistaken about who was shooting."

"You mean Daniel."

"Uh huh."

"I don't want Evelyn to know about this," said Robert.

"We'll take your clothes by the laundry on the way to Roy's, and we'll just tell everyone at home the stage was late because of the snow."

Adam didn't see, but Robert nodded. He was too tired to question how they were going to explain his clothes coming back with the laundry.

xxxxxxxx

Pushing the door open, Adam loudly said, "Hello!" as he and Robert began shedding their coats, gloves and hats.

Evelyn and Shiloh hurried into the entry from the kitchen, Shiloh staying back to let Evelyn get to Robert unencumbered. They said nothing, but rather looked into each other's eyes, and then hugged for a long moment. Normally, there would be no public displays of affection, but Robert moved his hands to either side of Evelyn's face as he drew her into a long, tender kiss.

Tears escaped Evelyn's eyes, but she soon parted from her husband and turned away for a moment as she wiped the moistness away. "I'm sorry. That was inappropriate."

As Shiloh motioned to the sitting area, she said, "Oh, I think it was quite apposite. Adam, why don't you pour everyone a brandy while I get the boys?"

When Shiloh returned, Abel was on her hip. Robbie toddled next to her with his hand in hers until he saw his father. The child moved so quickly on wobbly legs toward his father that he fell face first onto the floor.

Before Robbie even landed, Robert was on his feet and soon sweeping the child up into his arms, shushing his cries of dismay. "There, there. I have you, Robbie."

The child moved his arms around his father's neck, and still mewling from his fall, he held on tightly and wouldn't budge from his father's arms.

Adam chuckled. "Now I think you've been thoroughly welcomed."

Moving Abel from her hip to Adam's lap, Shiloh went to the liquor cabinet and took the last cordial of brandy there, taking a sip. "Robert, how was the trip?"

Glancing over at Adam, Robert almost smiled. "It was rather rough…and cold. The driver had to stop several times to clear the road of snow drifts taller than me. And even though there were blankets in the coach, the wind roared right through it…with the curtains down."

"And it's barely winter," added Adam. "You sure you want to go home after Christmas? It just might be worse."

"Robert, I want to go home with you," said Evelyn, hope shining in her eyes.

Again Robert looked over at Adam, and both woman caught it.

"Did something happen?" asked Evelyn at the same time Shiloh gave Adam a piercing stare.

"Nothing is wrong, Evelyn," answered Robert, patting her hands in her lap. "And that's the problem. We have no idea what to expect where Daniel is concerned."

"You have the guards, Robert," said Evelyn with a pout. "Won't they still be available?"

"My darling, I thought you were enjoying your time here?"

Evelyn opened her mouth to speak, then looked apologetically at Shiloh, who smiled graciously. "It's not that I don't enjoy the company, but I miss…I just wasn't meant to be in the country…where there are no shops…no…people to speak of. Or you." The minute she said it, she blushed.

"If you go with me, we won't be at home," said Robert, moving an arm around her shoulders. "Mark and Keith prefer we stay at the Lick House until this business with Daniel is settled…one way or another."

"I know," Evelyn said, looking into Robert's eyes. She almost whispered, "Robbie needs you. And I want to be near you. Please."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

After a quiet dinner, Robert excused himself to the bedroom. "I'm afraid the trip here was quite tiring. If you don't mind, I'd like to turn in early."

"Of course, Robert. We've taken that trip in the snow. It can be quiet harrowing," said Shiloh.

"I'll go up with you," said Evelyn. As she gathered Robbie, she smiled at Adam and Shiloh. "Would you excuse me?"

Shiloh smiled while Adam winked, and when the Slaters had disappeared at the top of the stairs, Shiloh leaned into her husband.

"You know," said Adam, "we could turn in, too."

"I'm not sure I could do that without Etta and Rachel home. Besides, I want to talk to you about this afternoon…in town."

Adam raised one eyebrow. "Don't you trust your brother?"

"It's not that," said Shiloh with her eyes closed, snuggling under Adam's arm. "And you're avoiding something."

Adam gave short nod and pushed his bottom lip up. "Practicing for when our daughter is courted?" he asked with a impish grin.

Shiloh smirked. "You're actually going to let a boy court our daughter?"

"Well, no." He puckered his lips. "But I might let them sit on the front porch."

When the door squeaked, Shiloh sat up from Adam's shoulder. "You really need to fix that squeak," she whispered.

"Not a chance. I'll know when they come in."

"Have you forgotten, Mr. Cartwright? We don't have a daughter."

"No, but we do have Etta and Rachel," he said with his head cocked as he stood just in time for Micah, with Rachel sound asleep in his arms, and Etta to turn the corner.

"Adam," said Micah, "would you mind taking Rachel. The extra weight is hard on my feet."

Taking the little girl in his arms, Adam said, "I'll be right back."

"I'll go up with you, Mr. Cartwright," said Etta. "I need to change her into her nightgown." Turning to Micah, she asked, "Can you wait? I won't be long."

Micah nodded, and when Adam and Etta were on the stairs, his face twisted in pain as he staggered to the chair.

Shiloh reached for him to help, but he shrugged her off.

"I'm all right, Little Sister. I just need to take my next dose." Pulling a small bottle out of his jacket pocket, he pulled the cork, turned the bottle up and swallowed.

Slowly sitting on the sofa, Shiloh watched with a tormented look on her face. "Micah? How much laudanum are you taking?"

He blew a breath heavily through his nose as he gave her his best intimidating glare.

"Answer me!" she snapped.

"I take what I need for the pain, Shiloh."

Closing her eyes, she bowed her head and folded her lips into a line.

Adam watched from the stairs, and as he approached, he cocked his head to one side, already knowing the answer to the next question. "What's going on?"

Looking up at him, Shiloh's eyes were moist. "You knew about the laudanum, didn't you?"

Adam's eyebrows rose as he breathed deeply. "I suspected…until earlier today."

"And you kept it from me?"

"It wasn't his place to tell you. It was mine, and I chose not to," said Micah.

"Does Etta know?" asked Shiloh, walking to the fireplace and standing with her back to them.

To Micah, it seemed these two were quite fond of Etta. "She knows I take it," said Micah quietly. "She doesn't know how much."

Shiloh's shoulders relaxed at the thought there was nothing to be done about it. "Are you going to tell her?"

"If things go further, yes, I'll tell her. But there's no need at the moment," said Micah calmly.

All three heads turned toward a knock at the front door. Adam went to open it. "Joe?"

"Adam," Joe said with a quick nod. "I'd like to speak to Etta."

Bowing his head and pinching his upper lip, Adam took a deep breath. "Now isn't a good time."

"It's not that late."

"She just got in from town. She's putting Rachel to bed."

Stepping by Adam, Joe said, "I can wait."

"Joe!" Adam grabbed Joe's arm, but too late.

Micah had risen when he heard Joe's voice and stood at the entrance to the sitting room.

Flaring his nostrils, Joe said, "You say she just got in from town."

Clamping a hand down on Joe's shoulder, Adam said, "Yes, that's what I said."

Joe shrugged him off. "You know, Adam, I just don't understand what she sees in a crippled ex-gunfighter."

While Shiloh's jaw dropped, Micah bowed his head and chuckled. "I guess she prefers a cripple to a cheater. Go home, runt. The lady's with me tonight."

Stepping in front of Micah, Shiloh said, "The only reason you are welcome here is because your older brother thinks there's something redeeming in you. Still, I don't understand how you could possibly expect Etta to bother with you. I will not have her upset after she's almost over how badly you treated her. You need to leave. Now."

Joe looked at Adam, who turned him around with a hand on his arm. "She's right, Joe. Now is not the time. Go home."

"More like never is the time," said Shiloh, crossing her arms and patting her foot.

Adam gave Shiloh a severe look before he showed Joe to the door, nodding outward. "Go home," he said quietly.

Just as the door closed, Etta stepped down from the bottom step. "Did I miss something?"

Without turning, Micah looked back. "It was Joe. Maybe I shouldn't have presumed you wouldn't want to speak to him." Now turning so he could see her eyes, he asked, "Do you?"

Her mouth opened, not quite a frown, not quite a scowl. "No," she mouthed.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Micah said, "I should probably head back to the ranch." His smile, so charming and bright, could always lighten Etta's mood.

"I'll walk you out," Etta said as she accompanied him to the door.

Shiloh and Adam returned to the sitting room. "I'm going on up to check on Abel," whispered Shiloh. "I assume you're staying down here until Etta comes back in…Pa?"

Adam answered only with a smile and raised brows.

As she went up the stairs, Shiloh said over her shoulder, "And when you come up, we can talk about what happened this afternoon in town."

xxxxxxxx

Shiloh calmly, slowly and methodically went through her morning routine, mumbling under her breath between her endearments to her son.

Adam had changed the subject at every turn each time she questioned what happened in town until finally, he gave her something else to think about until she couldn't keep her eyes open. When she woke up, he was right there _encouraging_ her to forget about it once more. She didn't wake up again until just before he left the room when he sat on the side of the bed, kissed her solidly to wake her up, then left the room chuckling.

Through a door no one else had ever noticed was a staircase that led up and up into the lofty confines of the Lake House's cavernous attic. No one else had ever taken much notice because everyone supposed it was a closet even though it was kept locked. Only Shiloh and Adam knew about the staircase, and this morning, Shiloh took the key from her jewelry box, unlocked the door and ascending those stairs to find two boxes. The boxes weren't very heavy though they were bulky enough that she had to carry them back down the stairs one at a time. Still, no one in the house was the wiser because Adam had paid special attention to the cut of the lumber he used to build them so they wouldn't squeak and either scare little children by the sounds coming from behind the wall or let them know where their parent's hiding place was.

Before Shiloh brought the boxes down, she walked around the mostly empty expanse. Adam had installed a ceiling and walls to help insulate the space from the cold. He had built headers in the outer walls to accommodate windows if he ever had a mind to put window gables on the roof, and he had installed the beginnings of fireplaces, the fire boxes and the chase for the chimneys, though at the moment, they were closed up and roofed over. The only reason they thought the space might be needed for anything other than storage would be if they had more children than bedrooms. In that case, the older children might like the relative solitude and quiet of attic rooms. She gave the attic one more look, then turned back to her boxes.

As she came down the hallway, Evelyn stopped her. "Shiloh, let me help you," she said, taking the box Shiloh balanced on top of the other. "What's all this?"

Shiloh smiled. "I don't know if I should tell you now or surprise you later. Or maybe recruit you."

"Recruit me for what?"

Leaning forward, Shiloh looked around her first, then whispered, "Decorating." She laughed at Evelyn's wide eyes. "Before we do that, we need to go to the kitchen. We have spiced cider and eggnog to make along with all the other Christmas goodies."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Now, let's straighten all this out," said Shiloh, opening the first box and pulling out ribbons and bows and candle clips. "Oh wait," she said opening the other box. "Where are the candles?"

As Evelyn and Shiloh searched the boxes, Evelyn looked up. "Why are we worrying about tree decorations? We don't have a tree."

"All of these aren't tree decorations. They're for pine swags."

"Well, don't you think we should get the pine swags before we worry about decorating them?" said Evelyn, winking.

Shiloh laughed. "You're right. "Let's get Rachel, and then our coats and a knife. There are some incense cedars in the woods just down the track that fan out beautifully and have a spicy pine scent. And we can find some pine cones there as well."

xxxxxxxx

"Adam, can we stop and rest for a minute?" asked Robert as he slogged through the snow. "How much further?"

Adam chuckled and waved his thumb over his shoulder. "You can see the house through the trees." Bending, he lifted the cut trunk of the tree. "Come on, we don't have far. When we get there, I'll pour you a whiskey, and you can learn how to make a stand."

"We've always had a tree delivered to the house," said Robert. "I never even considered you folks out on the frontier had to go out and cut your own tree. I supposed that makes me a tried and true city boy."

Adam tugged to get the tree moving, then hefted the trunk under his arm and started the trek to the house. "Stay long enough, and I'll turn you into a rancher."

"Perhaps we should've told the girls we were home," said Robert, walking in the packed snow left behind by the tree. "You don't suppose they'll be worried, do you?"

"It's not unusual for my morning rounds to take several hours," said Adam. "Shiloh knows better. She won't let Evelyn worry."

When they arrived at the steps to the front door, Adam dropped the tree and stepped aside, motioning into the house for Robert to enter in front of him. "Shiloh! We're home!" he yelled as he unfastened his gun belt and laid it on the entry table along with his hat. When he heard nothing, he said, "Robert, go ahead and pour yourself a drink. "I'll find them."

Robert was glad to stay behind. His feet felt like blocks of ice as did his hands. Before he went to the liquor cabinet, he stood at the hearth and warmed his hands at the fire.

Adam strode out of the kitchen with Etta trailing behind.

"They came in for Rachel, but I thought they were just going through these boxes, Mr. Cartwright," said Etta worriedly.

"Well, they must be upstairs somewhere." Taking two steps at a time, Adam first turned left toward the master bedroom. He came out and hurried down the hall to Evelyn's room. Next, he checked the attic door, and finding it locked, his nostrils flared at the sudden realization they weren't in the house. Trotting down the stairs, he called after Etta who came running back out of the kitchen. "Etta, did they say they were going outside?"

"No, Mr. Cartwright," said Etta. "Shiloh said they were going to get more decorations. I assumed she was talking about more boxes."

Moving to the entry table, Adam lifted his gun belt and swung it around his hips. "Robert, stay here in case they come back."

"Adam, I don't understand," said Robert, walking Adam to the door. "They should still be near the house, and they have guards."

"The men guarding them haven't had a break in weeks, so I gave them the day off. I never expected Shiloh and Evelyn to leave the house." Adam opened the door to new snow falling, the wind beginning to blow it in swirls which made the temperature seem colder than it actually was. "Shiloh!" He waited for an answer, but got none. "Shi…loh!" he yelled with his hands cupped around his mouth. Again, he waited. "They can't hear me over the wind."

Grabbing his coat, Robert said, "I'm coming with you."

"No," said Adam. "You're staying here. If I need help, I'll get some of the hands. They'll be used to moving fast through the snow." Shoving his hat down firmly on his head, Adam ran down the front steps and into the white.

xxxxxxxx

"These will make beautiful swags," said Shiloh, cutting another branch.

Feeling happier than she'd felt since Robert's arrival, Evelyn helped Rachel tucked the branch into a large basket that held the smaller, squatty cones of the Jeffrey pines along with the long cones of the Sugar pines.

"Look!" said Rachel excitedly. "Another big pine cone!"

Moving her hands to the tops of her legs, Evelyn bent down to look into Rachel's eyes. "Let's make room for it in the basket, shall we? We'll have enough cones left after decorating to spice and put in the fireplace."

Shiloh met Evelyn's smile with one of her own. Even though Robert was here, Evelyn had still not been happy being away from home for Christmas. Shiloh was grateful she had found something she hoped would put Evelyn in the Christmas spirit.

Both women were oblivious that the snow was coming down hard. The trees shielded them from much of the wind-blown snow. Near the track, the trees were thinner, but they had walked deeper into the forest to find the biggest, healthiest stand of incense cedar trees, picking pine cones up as they went.

Turning to cut another branch, Shiloh froze at the sight of a figure moving through the trees toward them. She had been so caught up in making Evelyn happy she had forgotten there could be danger in the woods without any of the men watching over them. "Evelyn," she whispered.

When Evelyn looked up from the basket, Shiloh moved her index finger over her lips, then motioned to the other side of the tree.

"Rachel," said Evelyn quietly, holding out her hand. "Come with me, darling, and be very quiet."

Rachel's eyes suddenly held fright as she could hear it in Shiloh's voice. She took Evelyn's hand and stepped into her.

Evelyn lifted the basket and followed Shiloh. "What is it?" she whispered back.

"Someone's coming. I can't tell who it is," answered Shiloh.

As a chill ran down Evelyn's spine, she also remembered the reason she was here on the Ponderosa and that they had left the house alone. "Do you think it's Daniel."

Shiloh watched through the branches of the tree at the man moving toward them as she pulled Rachel against her. She still couldn't tell who it was because of the snow now coming down hard enough to penetrate the boughs of the trees. "No," she whispered. "Daniel wouldn't come out here alone. But it could be someone he sent…like the first man."

The man put his hands around his mouth, yelling her name, and causing her body to jerk as if she had just been released from a vice. Closing her eyes and moving a hand to her mouth to hide the tremble, she said, "It's Adam."

Evelyn let out the breath she'd been holding. "Thank God."

Rachel ran out from behind the tree. " Uncle Adam!" she said, running to Adam and hugging his legs.

Stepping out from behind the tree, Shiloh yelled back, "Adam, we're over here."

After lifting Rachel into his arms, Adam squinted, barely able to make out the two people. What he saw first was the movement of Shiloh's hands waving over her head. He trudged over to them. "Shiloh, what were you thinking, coming out here without me? You know I gave the men the day off."

"Adam, I'm sorry. We were so excited about decorating, we completely forgot about Daniel."

"Come on. Looks like it's going to be a white-out for awhile. We need to get back to the house before it gets so bad I can't find it." He took Shiloh's hand. "Evelyn, take hold of Shiloh's hand and don't let go. If we get separated by only a few feet, we may lose you." As Adam walked, he looked up to the sky, and when the trees over head gave way to a dim, shadowless light, he knew he'd found the track. Looking one way, he could see the darkness of the forest, but the view in the other direction was lighter. He knew he was seeing the clearing at the house, even though he couldn't see the house. After what seemed like hours instead of minutes of plodding through the deepening snow, Shiloh and Evelyn trusting the hand they were holding to lead them to safety, they arrived at the house. Adam set Rachel on her feet and pushed open the door, all of them stamping their boots on the front porch and hurrying into the warmth of the house.

"Evelyn," said a relieved Robert as he helped her out of her coat and took her into his arms. "You're so cold. Come by the fire, my darling."

Shiloh smiled slightly as she watched them go while she helped Rachel out of her coat and gloves. "Run ask your mother for some apple cider to warm you up, darling." After watching Rachel skip into the kitchen, she removed her coat and hung it, then moved her head scarf over it to dry. She glanced warily up at Adam as she pulled her gloves off.

She didn't wait for him to finish removing his outer gear, but rather followed Evelyn and Robert into the sitting room. The brandy and glasses were already out, so she poured a brandy for Evelyn and made sure she was comfortable before she went back and poured three more glasses. "Robert, would you like a brandy?"

"Yes, Shiloh. Thank you."

She handed one to Adam when he came into the room, then sat down on the hearth to chase her own chill away.

Adam waited for her to settle somewhere, then sat down next to her on the hearth. He propped one elbow on his knee and looked at her, his brows lightly furrowed and a profound frown on his lips.

"Robert, please don't be angry with Evelyn. This was my doing. I so wanted to make Evelyn happy, to get her into the Christmas spirit, and it was working. We needed the pine boughs to start decorating, and the thought of Daniel hadn't even entered my mind."

Taking her hand, Adam brought it up to his lips, kissed it and held it there, keeping his eyes on her.

Her eyes softened, and she moved the back of her hand to his cheek. "I'm sorry, Adam. I didn't meant to frighten you," she whispered.

"If you forgot about the danger, why were you hiding?" he asked.

"Because I saw you coming, but I couldn't see well enough to know it was you. It was that moment that I realized what I'd done. I was afraid that maybe Daniel had sent someone else."

"Adam," said Evelyn. "It's just as much my doing as Shiloh's. I didn't think about Daniel either until she had me follow her behind the tree. We were both caught up in a moment…" Raising a hand to her mouth, she bowed her head. "In a moment without that threat on our minds. It was a lovely feeling."

Adam looked over at Robert who's worry had mellowed somewhat. "Well, you're all right, and that's the most important thing. Besides Daniel though, you stayed out when that storm turned. You could have easily gotten lost."

"It was barely snowing when we went out," said Shiloh. "We didn't know it was going to turn bad, and when we were in the woods, we didn't see it. The trees protected us from it at first."

When she blinked and looked away, Adam cupped her chin in his hand and turned her face back to his. "You've lived here long enough to know better."

Embarrassed in front of Robert and Evelyn, she bowed her head, then quietly excused herself. "I'll be in the kitchen."

Adam watched her leave, knowing she understood his concern. There was no need to say anything else.

Taking a deep breath before she entered the kitchen, she found Etta kneeling on the floor, hugging Rachel, but standing when she saw Shiloh. "Rachel was just telling me about her…adventure."

"She behaved admirably," said Shiloh without taking her eyes off Etta, her smile slowly transforming into a quiver. She quickly stepped forward and threw her arms around Etta, whispering, "I'm so sorry, Etta. Evelyn and I were so caught up in decorating, I didn't think." Leaning away, she continued, "I would normally never think of putting Rachel in danger, but I was trying so hard to lift Evelyn's spirits that I…oh Etta, I'm so sorry," she finished with moist eyes.

Etta knew Adam would have already gently admonished his wife. She smiled and hugged Shiloh. "I know you wouldn't do it intentionally, Shiloh. And we all have our moments. Rachel is fine. She hardly even remembers the fright over the fun she had. She's hoping she can help decorate."

"Thank you," Shiloh mouthed with a grateful smile. "Yes, we'll all decorate. Robert and Adam brought back a tree. As soon as Adam makes the stand, we'll have the tree to decorate as well as the pine swags.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Once the tree was standing in the corner of the sitting room by the window, decorating began in earnest. Shiloh pulled Adam aside. "Would it be possible to get over to the Flying W and invite Micah? He won't have anything at his house."

Adam chewed the inside of his mouth as he thought. "It's still snowing pretty hard outside." As Shiloh watched hopefully, Adam's eyes moved up to the ceiling as they narrowed. With his fist under his chin and a finger taping his lips, he continued, "But if I take Buster and pull the road scraper backwards behind him, that will move enough snow out of the way that we'll be able to follow the track back here. I'll be right back," he said as he left toward the kitchen. Etta was preparing a tray of holiday refreshments when Adam came. "Uh, Etta. I'm going to ride over to the Flying W to bring Micah over. I know Rachel has had a fright today, but I think she'd enjoy riding over with me."

Etta stiffened and stopped moving items to the tray.

"I understand how you feel," said Adam, "but nothing happened earlier today. There was no one else out there."

"Mr. Cartwright, she's all I have. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her."

Taking her hands, he said, "Etta, things sometimes happen out here. We do the best we can to avoid them and protect each other, but we can't always avoid trouble. It comes with the territory. You and Rachel both need to get used to living outside of a city, and one thing that will help is to stop expecting bad things to happen."

Shiloh had followed quietly behind Adam and stepped forward now, gently touching the back of his shoulder. "Adam, I don't think this is a good time to force the issue. As you said to me…Daniel. As much as I like to think you're invincible, you're not. I don't want you to ride alone. I want you to have Mark or Keith with you."

"Mark and Keith are with their families at the moment," said Adam.

"They have families?" Shiloh said, her eyes wide.

"Mark has a girl and a boy. Keith has a baby son. They don't get to see them that often, so I sent them home for a while."

"We should ask Pa if we can invite them over for Christmas," she said, turning her head and smiling.

"That would be a crowd, wouldn't it?" asked Adam with his eyes narrowed, wondering what she was up to.

"Well, maybe Pa should get used to having a crowd for Christmas," she said, trying to suppress her smile.

Adam leaned forward with flared nostrils, but remembered where he was. He furrowed his brow and backed away. "All right. I won't ask Rachel if she wants to go." When Shiloh tugged on his sleeve as she glared at him indignantly, he added, "And I'll have two men ride with me."

After attaching a harness to Buster, Adam hooked it to the road scraper as two hands looked on.

They looked at one another and laughed. "Hey, Mr. Cartwright. Are you all right?"

"Never better," he said as he stepped up into his saddle. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you hooked up the scraper backwards."

Looking back at the scraper, Adam grinned. "Watch and learn, boys."

The two men stayed back expecting Buster to refuse to pull the scraper, but once it started going, it was like the bow of a clipper ship moving water away, only here, it was snow. They looked at each other and shook their heads. "Have you ever seen something he did fail to work?" asked one.

The other shook his head. "No. It's probably time to stop doubting," he said as he gently kicked his horse forward.

When they arrived at Micah's house, the skies were still gray and dumping white stuff. Adam took the men to the barn to wait and to saddle Micah's horse. He made his way to the house high stepping through the snow. Cracking the door open, Adam stuck his head in. "Where are you old man?" He heard Micah's answer from the office.

"Who are you calling old? You're three months older than me."

Adam laughed, stepped inside and closed the door. He hesitated when he walked into the office. Micah was in the wheelchair. "I…got the impression you didn't need that anymore."

Micah took a deep breath and pushed away from the desk. "Only when I've been on my feet longer than I should. Yesterday was a long day. What are you doin' here anyway? Don't you have house guests?"

"I do. But Shiloh thought you might enjoying spending the day with us. We're decorating."

"I haven't been in that particular mood for a long time, Adam. You know that."

"I do, but your little sister, someone very near and dear to my heart," he said, moving his hand to his chest, "worries about you sitting in this house all alone." He scratched his nose. "And…uh…Etta would probably like to see you again as well."

"Both of them will see me Christmas day…maybe." Micah's voice faded on the last word.

With a furrowed brow, Adam said, "What d'you mean maybe?"

"Come on, Adam. You're a smart boy." When Adam slightly turned his head and squinted, Micah said, "Joe. It's his home, and I don't want to make him uncomfortable, and I sure don't want a fight to start. That would be bad all the way around."

"Why don't you let me worry about Joe? He deserves to lose this one," said Adam. "Maybe it'll make him think about right and wrong when it comes to women, 'cause I'm telling you, he's not mature enough to settle down, and Etta is a settled woman. She has a daughter she has to consider." Adam waited for Micah to respond but there was only silence. Picking at a rivet on his hat, he added, "Besides, Joe isn't at the house. Etta is."

Micah looked back at the desk and threw his arms in the air. "I guess I don't have anything better to do. But I have to saddle my horse."

Looking up at the ceiling, Adam stuck his tongue in his cheek.

"You…already…saddled my horse. Before you even asked?" asked Micah with a glare.

Adam shrugged as he moved to the door, taking Micah's coat off the coat tree and holding it out on a finger.

Pushing himself up from the wheelchair, Micah hobbled to the desk and reached into a drawer, taking out a short, square medicine bottle.

"You were doing better than that last night," observed Adam.

"I've been sitting all day. It takes a minute to get used to it," Micah replied, winking before he took a swallow from the bottle and replaced the cork. "Now, if you'll be so kind as to move out of the way, I'll get my gun and hat since you already have my coat."

The two men who had accompanied Adam were waiting with the horses, including Buster who was still attached to the road scraper.

Micah stopped, looked at the scraper, and then looked at the track leading into the yard. Turning away, he laughed. "I'll bet you engineered that, didn't you?"

"Nope," said Adam with a satisfied grin. "Just plain old common sense…on a ranch, anyway."

As they rode toward the house, Micah said, "Adam, it would be better if I watched. My feet are still sore from our day in town. We didn't sit much, and then I carried Rachel in from the buggy."

"That won't be a problem. I'm sure Shiloh will find you plenty to do from a chair."

Micah was ensconced in a chair with a small table in front of him containing bowls of dried apricots, sugared fruits, nuts, bent stick candy, jelly beans, and festively colored marzipan.

Shiloh threaded a darning needle for him, and he began threading and tying all the sweets for garland. He pulled Rachel between his legs so he could surround her with his arms, and let her pick out what would be threaded next.

Etta brought out trays of Christmas cookies, oranges, cloves and apples, and from the boxes, Shiloh found the handmade ornaments Ming Lin had made along with homemade snowflakes and angels. As she carefully lifted the large angel from the box, the angel Ming Lin had made for their first tree, though she tried, she couldn't stop the sudden tears that quickly flowed down her cheeks.

Everyone turned at the sharp breath she took. Adam hurried over, and taking the angel and laying it back in the box, he moved an arm around her has his hand moved to the back of her head, guiding it to his shoulder. "We don't have to put it up this year if you don't want to, Sweetheart."

"No," she said, sniffling. "It should go on the tree every year. I don't want to ever forget him," she said, starting to cry again.

Fighting tears of her own, Etta, took her hand. "Why don't you and I go to the kitchen and get the drinks and food? Annie and Hoss will be here any minute, and Hoss will be looking for something to eat."

Shiloh sniffed, smiled and nodded. By the time they had the hot cider, egg nog, coffee, pies, cakes, fancy sandwiches, salmon croquettes, apple fritters and other hors d'oeuvres on the table, Annie and Hoss had their coats off and were saying hello to everyone in the sitting room.

Etta and Shiloh had just come out of the kitchen with the last of the serving trays. Shiloh hugged Annie, gave her stomach a gentle pat and laughed. "I see you're coming right along there."

"I'm not that big," Annie protested. "Not nearly as big as you were this far along."

Shiloh puckered her lips and moved her hands to her hips as if she was angry. "I'm going to have to talk to you about that. It's not fair that you have a husband as big as Hoss, but I had to have the big baby."

Annie reached forward and pinched her. "Let's not. One of those is enough for any family."

Everyone else had wandered over to the table and began preparing plates for themselves. Shiloh watched as Hoss looked over the table. "Now Hoss," said Shiloh, "you need to pay attention to the sandwiches. The ones on the left have cheese on them. The ones on the right don't."

Hoss's hand had hovered to the left, but quickly shifted to the right.

Adam stopped and watched Rachel as she stood at the edge of the table peering over. He took a plate, stood behind her and picked her straight up. "What would you like?" asked Adam as Etta and Shiloh looked on.

"What's that?" asked Rachel, pointing.

"That," said Adam, "is an apple fritter. Why don't I put two on your plate and you can share with Micah. When Rachel nodded, Adam began piling on food…everything that Rachel pointed to, and a few things at which she turned up her nose. "Don't worry," Adam whispered in her ear. "Micah will eat anything."

Once everyone had chosen their first course, the plates were set here and there in the sitting area while the women directed the decorating, and the men tried to do what was asked of them. Micah and Rachel worked on the garland together, and when it was finally long enough to drape generously around the tree, Adam scooped her up onto his shoulders and helped her hang garland on the high parts before the rest of the decorations and finally the candles were applied. Of course, adjustments were made until there was a consensus among the women that the tree and the swags over the fireplace and on the banisters were perfect.

The remainder of the evening was spent reminiscing Christmases past, college antics, and finally a sing-a-long around the piano.

Abel and Robbie were snug on a pallet near the fire place. After being passed around, fed, and passed around more, the two boys were left playing with their toys, and eventually fell sound asleep, the singing, sometimes loud, not even causing a stir.

After working on the tree garland with Micah, Rachel was on her way to becoming quite fond of him, and eventually fell asleep on his lap while leaning back against him, but not before some big yawns and her hand rubbing her eyes.

Etta watched and motioned up the stairs to Micah, but he smiled and shook his head, mouthing, "let her sleep."

With the end of the singing, the clock struck midnight. "Annie, you and me better get on home. We have to be up to do this all over again at Pa's," said Hoss.

"Why don't you stay here tonight, and we'll all go over to Pa's together after breakfast," asked Adam. "We have plenty of room. Besides Pa's already in bed by now."

"I don't know, Adam," Hoss said with a mild grimace. "He's been known to stay up late when one of us ain't there."

Adam took Shiloh's empty wine glass and set it on the liquor cabinet next to his. "That's when he didn't know where we were. He knows you're here." Raising his brows, he appealed to Annie.

She looked at Shiloh whose eyes were big and bright in anticipation of a 'yes'.

"Oh, why not?" Annie replied, moving her hand to cover her yawn. "I don't really feel like getting all bundled up for a five minute ride to the house. And we can get some pine for swags and pine cones for Pa's house on the way tomorrow morning."

Adam spun around on his heel. "Micah? You might as well stay, too. It's a longer ride to the Flying W, and you don't have a scraper."

Micah snorted and nodded.

"Good. It's settled," said Adam. "Why don't we get these youngun's in bed, and help the ladies clean up before we turn in."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

After their guests excused themselves for the night, Shiloh sat on the side of the bed removing her jewelry and placing it on the night table. Adam watched as she paused every now and then as if in deep thought. "Sweetheart, something bothering you?"

She glanced back and smiled. "I was just wandering how Pa will feel when that big house is empty. Won't you be ready to start building Hoss and Annie's house in the spring?"

Busying himself with his own undressing, he pushed his bottom lip up and nodded.

"And I'm worried about Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Pa will expect Micah there, but…" Shiloh bowed her head, "I'm not sure he'll go because of Etta…and Joe."

"Maybe he shouldn't."

"Maybe I shouldn't. I don't know if I can keep a civil tongue in my head where Joe's concerned."

"Oh no. If you're so concerned about Pa, you won't even think about not going. You'll just have to…grin and bear it."

"Adam, Etta's hurt…and angry. Not angry for herself, but angry for Rachel. What Joe did didn't just affect Etta. Rachel told me she hates him."

Adam snorted. "You of all people should know better. Hate doesn't last very long when you're that young."

"Mine lasted over fourteen years. And I really did hate you."

Sitting on the bed next to her, Adam took her hand. "No, you didn't. You were angry, that's true. And you believed Micah's…death…was my fault…when you were young. But when you grew up, when you could rationalize the way it is out here, the anger left. If you had really hated me, even if you got past the anger, you would never have been able to love me." Leaning in, Adam kissed her. Then he moved his hands to either side of her face, and kissed her again, a slow kiss that made her toes curl. He stopped, and looked into her eyes, then back down to her lips. "See. I told you," he whispered before he kissed her again…and again.

"Oh, Adam, I do love you," she said as he moved his lips to her cheek, then to her neck. "But Rachel is still a child, and it will be her first Christmas here."

Giving her ear one last kiss, Adam took a deep breath and backed away. "I'll talk to Joe…ask him to keep his distance. And I'll talk to Micah." He shrugged. "Maybe he'll go to the party. With the crowd there it will be easy to avoid Joe, especially if Joe's staying away from them. We'll go over to Pa's Christmas morning and spend the afternoon here with Micah, Etta and Rachel and the Slaters."

"Thank you," she said softly, leaning against him. The further she leaned, the further he slowly fell back on the bed, taking her with him, anticipating what would be a long, slow night.

xxxxxxxx

Adam tightened his arm around Shiloh who had awakened with a start. After her quick breaths slowed, he relaxed and turned into her with her head moving from his shoulder to his arm. She didn't say anything at first, but he could see her far off, distraught look in the moonlight coming through the French doors.

"Sweetheart?" he whispered.

She didn't respond, so he moved his hand to her cheek. "Hey, I'm right here. You're safe." When she closed her eyes and took a deep breath he knew she was with him. "You wanna talk about it?"

"I don't remember most of it," she whispered back. "Just Daniel Slater…and Seth Asher." Looking into his eyes, she added, "And you…and gunfire."

"Go on," he encouraged.

She slightly shook her head. "It's gone."

"It's not. You're still trembling."

"I don't know what happened. I just know that whatever it was made me feel…like I'd lost everything," she finished, moving her arm underneath his and holding on.

"Shiloh, about this evening."

"Mm hm?" she grunted as she snuggled into him, feeling safe in his arms.

"It wasn't my intention to embarrass you. But I did need to remind you that you need to think about the danger before you take one step out of that door whether it's from Daniel or the weather." He looked down at her knowing he would get no response, feeling the even rise and fall of her chest pressing into his as she breathed with the steadiness of sleep.

The next morning when Adam reached for her he found only empty space. "Shiloh?" He grunted. If she had been anywhere in the bedroom she would have heard him. He scratched his head and rose, first looking in the nursery for Abel, and not finding him, he went into the washroom, washed his face, shaved and then dressed. He arrived in the dining room about the same time the ladies were setting the table. Walking around the table, he grabbed Shiloh's hand just as she had turned to go back to the kitchen, and pulled her into an embrace. "How are you this morning?"

She looked around her, and seeing they were alone for the moment, she grabbed both sides of his collar and pulled him down to her, inviting him into a long kiss. As he licked his lips, she smiled and asked, "How do you think I am?"

He returned the smile and the kiss, releasing her just as Etta and Evelyn came back out from the kitchen. "Where's Robert this morning?"

"He's in your office going over some of your work," answered Shiloh. "Here," she said, pouring a cup of coffee. "We'll still be a few minutes yet," she said, handing him the cup.

Breakfast was pleasant with Adam and Robert talking about their work, Micah and Hoss discussing mine, and the ladies looking around the downstairs admiring their work, commenting that it looked even better in the light of day.

"Aunt Shiloh, will we get to ride in the sleigh?" asked Rachel.

"Robert, I want you to check the plans for Hoss and Annie's house while you're here. Make sure I didn't forget anything," said Adam.

Robert laughed. "Oh, I doubt that, but if it will make you feel better, of course. Maybe we can all go out there while Evelyn and I are still here. I'd enjoy seeing this heaven of yours, Hoss."

"Sure thing, Mr. Slater. In fact, I wanna take Annie out with the drawing to give her an idea of where the house will be."

"Well, Rachel," said Shiloh. "Uncle Hoss and Aunt Annie brought the sleigh over from Pa's, so if it's all right with them, you may ride in the sleigh. If fact, the rest of us are riding in the sleigh, too." Looking over at Etta, Shiloh questioned with her eyes.

Etta slightly shook her head. "Rachel, will you be all right going over to the main house with Aunt Shiloh and Uncle Adam?"

"But Mommy, aren't you going?"

"No, I have things to do here, and Micah is going to stay and help."

"Oh," said the little girl, biting her lip. She grew quiet.

Etta and Shiloh looked at each other, but Adam is the one who spoke. "You don't have to worry about Joe, darling. I'll take care of him."

Rachel's eyes widened. "Are you gonna hit him, Uncle Adam? Can I help?"

"Rachel!" said Etta. "Of course he's not going to hit Joe. And you, young lady, will not hit anyone. Is that clear?"

"Your mother's right, Rachel," said Adam. I'm not going to hit Joe. I'll just keep you with me and tell Joe not to bother you."

After breakfast, everyone bundled up and loaded into the sleigh, except for Etta and Micah who were standing on the porch, waving. Shiloh sat right up against Adam who took the reins with Abel nestled in the crook of his mother's arm between them and a blanket pulled up so that only his eyes shown over the edge.

Robbie was older than Abel and stood between his parents to see everything they passed which was quite a bit as Adam took the long way to his father's house.

Hoss and Annie sat in the middle with Rachel between them standing up on the floor of the sleigh in front of the seat and holding on to the back of the front seat, smiling all the way to the main house.

Rushing to the front porch, Ben wore a wide smile when he heard the bells on the sleigh heralding their arrival.

As everyone unloaded, they all filed by Ben, each one either giving him a kiss on the cheek, a pat on the shoulder or a firm hand shake.

He grabbed Adam's arm before he could enter the house. "Where's Micah…and Etta?"

Adam looked into the house, then stepped back onto the porch, pulling the door closed behind him. "Neither of them wanted to cause trouble…" He twisted his mouth before he moved his eyes to meet his father's. "Joe."

"Mm," Ben grunted. "What about Shiloh?"

"I was going to talk to Joe…ask him to keep his distance from all of them. Now isn't the time for him to try to make up for what he did."

"Wouldn't now be the perfect time?" asked Ben.

"Pa, Etta can take care of herself. But Rachel is very angry at Joe. He hurt her mother," Adam said, raising his brows. "This will be her first Christmas here. She doesn't need to see the adults in her life fighting among themselves."

Ben smiled. "You're quite fond of her, aren't you?"

"I'm trying to protect her. It's not something I didn't see you do a dozen times for someone else's child."

Moving his hand to Adam's shoulder, Ben smiled and directed him into the door. "You paid attention, did you, Son? But I'll talk to Joe. I'm not sure even you can be completely objective where Etta and Rachel are concerned."

As Adam removed his coat and hat, he added quietly. "Pa, Micah's seeing Etta. He's not here because he doesn't want any fighting in the family."

"Is he serious…about Etta, I mean?"

Adam snorted. "Last time he took an interest in a woman, he took a bullet for her. And then he died," he finished, smiling back at his father as he moved into the sitting room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Shiloh didn't say anything on the way home. She and the Slaters disembarked the sleigh after saying goodbye to Hoss, then went into the house. Adam stayed behind and lifted Rachel out of the sleigh. "Hoss, will you try to talk some sense into Joe?"

"I'll try, Adam, but you know Joe can be mighty mule-headed. Maybe Annie can reason with him."

"Is she all right?" asked Adam. "She looked a little green tonight."

"She says it's normal for a woman to be sick early on. But if she don't get better soon, I'm takin' her to see Paul whether she likes it or not."

Adam chuckled. "Good luck with that."

"Yeah," said Hoss, facing forward. "See you Christmas Eve."

Adam waited for Hoss to head down the track to the main road before he turned toward the front door.

"Uncle Adam?" said Rachel.

"Mm hm," he grunted, holding Rachel in one arm.

"Why did you stop Aunt Shiloh from hittin' Joe?"

Stopping at the door before he opened it, he took a deep breath before he answered. "Because hitting doesn't accomplish anything. It only makes things worse. And even if she had hit him, it would have hurt her worse than him."

Opening the door, Adam set her down and began to help her take her coat off.

"Uncle Adam?"

"Mm hm."

"If hitting don't acc..om..pish anything, why did you hit him?"

After he took his own coat off and hung both, he squatted down and pulled her against him. "Do you remember when you asked if you could hit him?" Rachel nodded. "Do you remember why you wanted to hit him?"

"Because he hurt Mommy."

Adam nodded. "Well, Joe said something that hurt Aunt Shiloh. Rachel, even when we grow up, we don't always do what we should…and we sometimes do things we shouldn't. That doesn't mean it's all right to hit someone, but before you do, you have to be prepared to deal with what happens after. Joe's my little brother, and I love him, but Aunt Shiloh is my wife, and I love her, too, and she's the one I thought needed to be protected. That still doesn't make it right, and I'm going to have to apologize for what I did, just as Joe needs to apologize to Aunt Shiloh for hurting her. And at some point, he's needs to apologize to your mother for hurting her, too." Adam chuckled at the circle he'd just travelled. "And we all need to stop protecting your mother from something she doesn't need protection from. Now, it's past your bedtime. Let's go find your mother."

After saying goodnight to the Slaters, Shiloh wandered into the kitchen and found Etta and Micah enjoying a piece of cake and coffee after their dinner. She stopped in the doorway and breathed deeply before she put a smile on her face and entered. "Is that chocolate cake?"

Etta smiled. "Would you like a piece?"

"Oh, no. No thank you," answered Shiloh. "I've had enough to eat today to hold me through New Year's. But Adam is quite fond of chocolate cake…with milk."

Micah watched his sister as she took a glass to the icebox and poured milk into it while Etta cut a piece of cake. "What happened?"

Shiloh glanced at her brother as she put the milk back into the icebox. "What do you mean? We got the house decorated and ready for the Christmas Eve party, and then we had dinner." Before Micah could answer her, she asked, "Did you hear anything about the stagecoach Robert came in on when you were in town?"

"Why do you ask?" asked Micah.

"Because Roy came by tonight, but he spoke to Adam and Robert out on the porch. It seemed more like an official visit. He barely said anything but 'hello' to Pa."

"Maybe he's heard something about Daniel," offered Etta.

Shiloh looked away in thought. "Maybe…but unless it was something urgent, why wouldn't Roy have waited until tomorrow instead of riding through all that snow in the dark?"

At that moment Rachel came running into the kitchen followed by Adam. "Mommy, Mommy! I got to decorate two Christmas trees!"

Etta bent and wrapped her arms around Rachel. "Did you have fun?"

"Oh yes, Mommy. The best part was when Aunt Shiloh…"

Stepping quickly forward, Adam asked, "Is that piece of cake for me?"

Etta glanced at him, and then back at Rachel. "Yes, Mr. Cartwright. It is." She turned back to Rachel. "When Aunt Shiloh did what?"

"Well, she didn't really," answered Rachel, giggling. "But Uncle Adam did."

Now Etta's eyes moved to Shiloh, who smiled. "We've kept Rachel past her bedtime. We'll tell you about our evening after Rachel's tucked in."

When Etta returned from putting Rachel to bed, she, Micah, Adam and Shiloh sat around the kitchen table each with a cup of coffee. "So, what did Uncle Adam do that Aunt Shiloh didn't?" asked Etta nervously.

"Uncle Adam punched Joe before Aunt Shiloh finished her swing," said Shiloh.

When Micah laughed, Etta took a deep breath and looked away.

Taking her hand, Micah said between laughs, "Etta, in the grand scheme of things, this isn't something you need to worry about. It's…the way they…we…are. Things will eventually get worked out."

"It's not something a small child needs to see," she said, giving Micah a stern look. Looking back at Shiloh and then Adam, she said, "Would you want Abel to see this kind of behavior?"

Adam's eyes widened as his eyebrows rose and his cheeks sucked in. "Well, he's going to. The Cartwrights can be a hot-headed bunch."

"As can the Whitneys," added Micah.

Adam glanced over at Micah and smiled. "The important thing, Etta, is that we…eventually…get over it and apologizes are made. And as I tried to explain to Rachel, even adults don't always do or avoid what they should. We've all been trying to protect you from Joe, but you don't need our protection. We…all…" he said, looking around the table, "should just let Joe apologize, if that's what he's going to do. And if he's got something else in mind, it's not our place to answer for you."

"The truth is, Etta, you were not the cause of this particular row. Joe's jealous of Micah, and he said something that…well, I couldn't ignore it…again," said Shiloh.

"What did he say?" Etta asked.

"The same thing he said here," answered Adam.

"If you'll recall, Mr. Cartwright, I was upstairs when most of that happened. So would you please tell me what Joe said about Micah?"

Micah sat forward and set his coffee cup on the table. "He called me a crippled ex-gunfighter. I called him a runt."

Etta's mouth opened as if she had something to say, but she closed her mouth. When she collected her thoughts, she said, "You're not a cripple. But were you a gunfighter?"

"No. I was a range detective who happens to be good with a gun," said Micah, looking at her as if he was disinterested and maybe a little perturbed. He relaxed and sat back. Joe's good with his gun. So is Adam. It's another thing that comes with the territory if you want to keep what you've got."

Etta sighed. "I should speak with Joe sooner than later then and end all of this."

Nodding, Adam said, "That's probably a good idea."

xxxxxxxxxx

As Ben walked through the entry way toward his desk, he heard a buggy pull into the yard. Opening the front door, he smiled as he watched Etta stop the buggy right at the edge of the front porch and climb down.

"Etta," he said, meeting her and holding out his hands.

Smiling, Etta slipped her hand in his. "Mr. Cartwright, it's good to see you. Is Joe home? I need to speak with him."

"Of course. Come inside where it's warm, and I'll call him."

Ben retreated up the stairs and stayed while Joe came to the top, stopped and smiled as he slowly walked down.

Once he was at the bottom, Etta didn't wait. "Joe, it has become apparent to me that everyone else is trying to protect me from you," she said with her head held high and her neck somewhat stiff. "I don't need their protection, so please say what you have to say."

Sitting on the arm of a chair, Joe crossed his arms. "I'm sorry I hurt you." He stood up and moved his hand to the back of his head. "I honestly don't know what got into me. I suppose I got caught up in all the excitement of being a delegate and having a connection with the South that lead me to Judge Terry."

"Judge Terry is one thing, but his daughter is quite another," said Etta. "I accept your apology, Joe, but let me make something very clear. You are a member of my employer's family, and I will be courteous to you, but for the time being, you are not my friend, and I'd appreciate it if you'd stay away from my daughter and me. You hurt me terribly, and in doing so you hurt Rachel. If something as ordinary as being a delegate to a political event makes you lose any sense of propriety, then you have some growing up to do. I prefer the company of men…not adolescents. Good day." With that said, Etta turned toward the door to leave, but Joe ran in front of her and opened it for her.

"Miss Etta," he said, opening the door wide. "I do hope that someday we can be friends again." He smiled, but was disappointed. She had already stepped through the door.

When she got home, she pulled the buggy to the front of the house as one of the ranch hands rushed over to help her down. She arrived just in time to sit down to a lunch that Shiloh and Evelyn had prepared. Before she took her place, she kissed Rachel on the head, and addressed everyone at the table. "I would like to go to the Christmas Eve party at the main house. Rachel and I enjoyed the company here so, I think we would both enjoy Mr. Ben's party as well." She bowed and blushed. "That is, if you would be our escort, Micah."

Micah smiled. "It would be my pleasure. But I want to warn you. If Joe starts something, I _will_ finish it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

A full sleigh pulled into the yard and right up to the front porch at the main house of the Ponderosa. Ben had some of the hands there to help the ladies out of their sleighs, to take the sleighs somewhere out of the way and provide grain sacks for the horses.

"That's all right, Nells, I'll help the Mrs. out," said Adam as he stepped out of the sleigh. Shiloh passed him the baby, then took his hand as she gingerly stepped down.

Micah also stepped down, helped Etta out first, and then Rachel, and holding out a hand to Rachel as his arm bent for Etta, Micah escorted them into the house followed by the Slaters with Adam and Shiloh bringing up the rear.

They were a little early just in case there were last minute details that required help, and in fact, there were. The candles on the tree still weren't lit, and the furniture was still being arranged and rearranged to make room for the musicians. It was all the ladies could do to stay out of the way as the men rushed about.

"Pa," said Shiloh, grabbing Ben's arm as he rushed by. "Where's Annie?"

Bending to kiss her cheek, Ben smiled warmly. "I'm glad you all decided to come. And I've spoken with Joe," he said, turning to Etta, "so there won't be any trouble. Annie's in the kitchen helping Hop Sing."

As Ben rushed away, Shiloh said, "Oh. She shouldn't be doing that. She's not been feeling well."

"Evelyn, Etta, please, make yourselves at home. I'll go see if I can drag Annie out of the kitchen," said Shiloh. On the way to kitchen, Ben pulled her aside.

"You are going to sing tonight?" he asked.

"Well, I hadn't planned to," Shiloh said. "I didn't bring my violin or any music."

"Ah, well, Jim and boys can pick up pretty much anything if you just give them the key," said Ben. "Please, Shiloh. We don't get to hear you often enough, and I'm sure our guests would enjoy it."

"I'll think of something, Pa. But right now, I'm going to check on Annie. If she's been sick, why in the world is she in the kitchen?"

Ben had started to say something, but instead he shook his head as Shiloh scurried away to the kitchen. His next stop was at Adam's back, looking at Abel over Adam's shoulder. "Is he still awake?"

Turning, Adam smiled and turned the child around so his grandfather could take him. "He seems to be in the mood for a party, but I'm afraid his eyelids are going to win. See him while you can, because when he goes, you won't be able to wake him until he's ready."

Shiloh stood at the kitchen door with her arms crossed watching as Annie fussed over trays of food to be taken to the dining table when it was in its final position. She cleared her throat, and both Hop Sing and Annie looked.

"Hop Sing, how are you tonight?" asked Shiloh.

Nodding, Hop Sing simply smiled and continued his work.

Shiloh turned her gaze to Annie as she continued to speak to Hop Sing. "And how long has Annie been on her feet in here?"

Hop Sing frowned at Annie. "Too long. Much too long. Hop Sing tell go, but she not go."

"If you don't come with me now, Annie, I'm going to find your husband and have him carry you out of here," said Shiloh without changing her stance, her arms still crossed.

Annie twisted her mouth and narrowed her eyes. "I feel fine."

Turning, Shiloh said, "You asked for it," as she quickly left the room.

"Wait!" yelled Annie, but too late. "Thanks, Hop Sing," she bit.

"We alleady have baby ploblem on Chlistmas," said Hop Sing, shaking his head furiously. "Don't need again."

It seemed the cards were stacked against her, so Annie stormed out of the kitchen. Just as she turned the corner into the dining room, she ran headlong into Hoss who caught her by her arms. "What's all this I hear about you bein' on your feet so long?" Annie rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, but Hoss would have nothing of it. "You see that blue chair over there next to the fireplace?" asked Hoss, pointing. "I'm gonna keep my eyes on you, and if I see you get outta that chair for more than a short trip to the table, I'll carry you back over there."

"And what if I have to go to the outhouse?" said Annie with an angry pout.

"You just let me know. I'll go with you." Hoss had never furrowed his brow or frowned at her like he was doing now. It was the same look he gave Joe when Joe had managed to get Hoss into trouble.

"Why are you angry with me?" she asked.

His face transformed when he smiled at her. "I'm not angry. I just know how stubborn you can be, and I don't want a repeat of last Christmas."

"Shiloh!" Annie yelled.

Appearing at Annie's side, Shiloh smiled. "Yes?"

"This is all your fault!" said Annie with a furious glare.

"What's all my fault?" Shiloh said, feigning ignorance.

"You just had to collapse on Christmas Eve, didn't you?"

"Annie, I had Dr. Martin's blessing to be up. None of us knew I'd have pains. But considering how bad it got, don't you think taking a few precautions is a good idea? You don't want to put the baby in danger, do you?"

Closing her eyes, Annie clenched her teeth, but slowly calmed down. "You're right. You're right. I don't want to take any chances." Smiling at Hoss only half-heartedly, she said, "I'll sit…and watch everyone else have a good time."

Hoss and Shiloh watched her turn and go to the chair. She looked at it with disdain before she sat down and got comfortable. "Hey, Shiloh? You don't supposed we're bein' a mite too hard on her, do you?" asked Hoss.

Moving her eyes to Hoss's, Shiloh answered, "No, Hoss. I remember how frightened I was that I'd lose Abel. I don't care how upset Annie gets with me. She was an only child. Her mother lost two babies before Annie was born and two more after. We have no way of knowing if it runs in the family."

Hoss nodded definitively. He knew Annie's mother had lost a child, but he hadn't know there had been so many. He'd make sure Annie took it easy whether she got mad at him or not.

The first guests arrived at the same time Adam and Ben moved the dining table over one more time to give the musicians just a little more room. "Well, Pa, this is it," said Adam. "And it's fine the way it is. As a matter of fact, it was fine the way it was half an hour ago. What's got you so nervous?"

"Nervous? I'm not nervous," said Ben, shrugging.

Adam raised his brows slightly and stuck his tongue in his cheek. "Uh huh," he said before he turned to find Shiloh. He spotted her across the room taking Abel from Robert and heading up the stairs with Evelyn. "Robert, sorry about all the confusion. All this is usually ready long before now," said Adam. "Are they putting the boys down?"

"Shiloh said they'll be a few minutes," said Robert. "She has to feed Abel before she puts him to bed. He was already asleep, but she said he'd be awake soon if she didn't feed him."

"That's true," said Adam, standing in front of the fire place with his hands clasped in front of him watching the door. "He'll sleep until it's time to leave with a full belly. Without missing a beat, he said, "Now who is that?"

Robert looked toward the door. "You don't know her?"

"Nope, I don't. But evidently Pa does," said Adam, narrowing his eyes at the familiarity they shared.

"She's lovely," said Robert.

"Uh huh," said Adam. When Hoss walked by, Adam grabbed his arm and nodded toward the front door. "Who is she?"

Turning, Hoss squinted. "That's the lady who bought the music store from Mrs. Riley when she retired."

"Mrs. Riley retired?" asked Adam.

"Yeah, 'bout a month ago," said Hoss. "Shiloh didn't tell you?"

"I don't think she knows." Adam looked at the top of the stairs, then back toward his father who was escorting the woman toward them.

"Boys," said Ben with a wide grin. "I'd like you to meet Miss LaRue. These are two of my sons, Adam," he said, nodding toward Adam.

Slightly bowing, Adam took Miss LaRue's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss LaRue."

"And my son, Hoss," said Ben.

"Miss LaRue," said Hoss with a nod.

"And this is Adam's business partner, Robert Slater, from San Francisco," said Ben.

"Oh, what kind of business are you in?" she asked, looking first at Robert, then at Adam.

"Architecture and engineering," offered Robert. "Adam here is our star architect."

Looking back at Ben, she said, "Oh, Ben. You must be very proud."

"I am," said Ben, nodding. Noticing Shiloh and Evelyn on their way down the stairs, he introduced them. "Adelaid LaRue, this is Mrs. Slater, Robert's wife. And you probably know this young lady as Isabella Whitney."

"Well, I don't know her. Only of her. Forgive me, but you seem too small to have such a big voice," said Miss LaRue.

Maintaining her smile, Shiloh glanced uncomfortably over at Ben who explained, "Miss LaRue bought out Mrs. Riley."

Shiloh's eyes widened. "I didn't know Mrs. Riley sold the music store."

"She said she was getting too old to run it all by herself," said Miss LaRue. "It seemed the perfect opportunity rather than starting a new business. I hadn't planned on selling instruments and such, but the sales from that sort of thing will help."

"What were you planning to do if not sell musical equipment and supplies?" asked Shiloh.

"I teach music and voice lessons," Miss LaRue answered.

"Oh," said Shiloh politely. "Well, good luck."

Shiloh began to walk away, when Miss LaRue spoke. "Miss Whitney, I was hoping to speak with you about…well, about referrals."

Bowing her head, Shiloh folded her lips before she spoke. Looking up, she smiled, "It's Mrs. Cartwright."

Miss LaRue's face turned to surprise. "Mrs. Cartwright? Ben, I assumed…"

"No, Adelaid. You misunderstand," chuckled Ben. "Shiloh is Adam's wife…my daughter-in-law."

Fanning herself, Adelaid turned slightly red. "Oh, please forgive me. All of you. Shiloh?"

"There's nothing to forgive. And yes, Shiloh…Shiloh Isabella Whitney…Cartwright," said Adam with a wide grin as he took Shiloh's hand and placed it on his forearm.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to help much with referrals," said Shiloh. "I don't teach, and I really don't know anyone at the moment who's looking for lessons. But I did purchase score sheets from Mrs. Riley, so I will be able to give you some business. "Perhaps I can drop by the shop the next time I'm in town."

"Oh, I'd appreciate hearing you sing," said Adelaid. "I'm afraid I've never been able to see any of your performances, but I did hear you at the Presidio…from a distance. That's why I mentioned your voice. I heard you from quite a distance."

Ben patted her hand. "You'll get to hear her tonight. Isn't that right, Shiloh?"

Shiloh's nostrils flared for just a split second, leaving her hoping Ben hadn't noticed. "Yes, of course."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

As with all Cartwright Christmas Eve parties, the food was excellent, the guests were gracious and the dancing, lively. Shiloh, of course, was biased, but she was sure she had the arm of the most handsome man in the house. The way he looked at her with his eyes gleaming, the way he held her against him for slow dances and guided her every step, every twirl for the livelier dances, made her wish this night would never end.

Adam even took time to dance with Rachel who stood on the top of his shoes as he bent and guided her around the room. For the faster dances, he carried her and twirled her around.

The best part of the night was that Shiloh, Etta nor Rachel had seen hide nor hair of Joe…until now. Shiloh watched as Joe and Adam spoke. Adam's face seemed tense at first, and Joe's…genuinely sorry.

"Joe, you'll never win any woman's heart by tearing down her current interest. Besides that, everyone, including you, knows what you said isn't true. It was only meant to hurt. Micah doesn't care. But you said it to Shiloh, and when you hurt her, you affect me."

Joe couldn't look Adam in the face. Sighing, he said, "I know that, Adam. It's just that I was angry that Etta ran to Micah."

Adam's brows furrowed as his lips puckered. "Etta didn't _run_ to Micah. In fact, Etta hasn't shared her feelings at all about you, other than being less involved with us. It was Rachel's feelings about you that got the rest of us involved."

With his hands moving to his hips, Joe said quietly, "I'm sorry, Adam. And I don't blame you for punching me," he said, rubbing his jaw.

Snorting, Adam replied, "I've given you worse. You'll survive. But you also need to apologize to Shiloh. She was being polite to you until you insulted Micah again. I don't blame her at all for taking a swing at you."

"Then why didn't you just let her?" asked Joe.

Adam crossed his arms. "Because, Joe, she uses her hands for her passion…her music. She might have broken some bones which could've ended her musical career. And you deserved more than a thump." Adam nodded toward Shiloh who was sitting with Annie.

Shiloh had been watching Adam and Joe while she spoke quietly to Annie. "There, you see. Brothers. They somehow always find their way back."

"What about you?" asked Annie.

"Me? I suppose eventually Joe and I will be all right. But he had no cause to attack Micah."

Annie smiled. "It doesn't seem Micah was upset about it at all," she said, looking over at Etta and Micah. "Why don't you let Micah take care of Micah. Joe's your brother-in-law. The two of you are childhood friends. I'm sure there have been other times when you've been mad at each other."

Shiloh looked away. "He's never been cruel just to be cruel."

"Well, here's your chance," said Annie, nodding toward Joe. "He's coming over. If you'll excuse me, I'm hungry. That is, if Hoss will let me fend for myself."

As Shiloh watched Annie go, Joe stopped in front of her. "Shiloh?"

It took a moment for her to turn her head, and when she did, she managed to politely smile however briefly.

Taking a deep breath, Joe sat down in the chair Annie had vacated. "I know you're angry with me, so you don't have to say anything. Just…just listen to me. I'm sorry I said those things about Micah. I know it's not true, and…well, there's no excuse. And I don't expect you to forgive me now. But just think on it. I hope we get back to where we were…sometime soon."

Shiloh sat looking down at her hands clasped on her lap. When she didn't say anything, Joe nodded to himself and started to rise, but Shiloh's hand moved to rest on his arm. "Time, Joe. I just need time."

Joe gave her a slight smile as he left her, though he knew she wouldn't see it. It seemed she wouldn't…no, couldn't look at him. But the fact that she said anything at all was enough.

Etta nudged Micah where they sat in chairs lined up against the wall on the opposite side of the room from Shiloh and Annie. "Look," she said, moving her chin toward Shiloh. "Adam spoke to Joe first and sent him over to Shiloh."

Micah looked over, but made no immediate response. He loved his sister, but who she scorned was of no concern of his unless she was in danger, and he knew Joe would never physically hurt her. Personally, he didn't care if Shiloh and Joe got past it or not. He never considered Joe a close friend other than he was part of an extended family. Joe and Shiloh were closer in age…Joe was only six years old when Micah left. Adam had sometimes included Hoss when he and Micah were together, but Joe was too young. Regardless, Joe was Adam's brother, and Micah would always defend him when necessary. Now was not one of those times. "Looks like there's a truce, at least," he offered.

Rachel had skipped across the room, dodging those dancing in the middle and adding a jump to end her progress toward her mother and Micah. "Micah, would you dance with me?" she asked, twisting back and forth with a finger in her mouth.

Before Micah could answer, Etta removed the finger from Rachel's mouth and gently admonished the little girl. "Rachel, it is not a young lady's place to ask a young man to dance."

Rachel's eyes went wide. "Then how do I get him to dance with me?"

Sitting forward, Micah smiled and said, "A discussion for another time. I think we can make an exception in this case, but I have to tell you, you won't be standing on my feet like you did with Uncle Adam. And we'll have to rest after the first dance."

"That's all right. How 'bout if we just hold hands," said Rachel, grinning up at Micah. The truth was, she adored Micah because she believed her mother adored him even if his feet were 'bad'.

Hoss appeared behind Annie and moved his hands to either side of her belly. "I coulda got you plate," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled. "I know. But my rear is sore from sitting so long. I'll be going back as soon as I decide what to eat." Setting her plate on the table, she turned into his waiting arms. "I just wish we could have one dance. Please?"

"I don't reckon one slow dance would hurt," he said, giving her a quick kiss and guiding her to the middle of the floor. "Anyways, I dun asked Doc Martin. He said I was being overly cautious," Hoss said as he drew himself up and wagged his head to emphasize those last two words.

Adam approached Shiloh when he saw Joe leave her side. "How'd that go?"

"As well as could be expected," she replied. "I told him it needed time."

Pushing his bottom lip up, Adam nodded. "May I have this dance?" he said, holding his hand out for hers. When Shiloh slipped her hand into his, he led her to the middle of the floor where Hoss and Annie slowly danced. Moving his hand to the small of Shiloh's back, Adam pulled her against him, but held her other hand up and out to make them look respectable. Sidling up next to Hoss, he asked teasingly, "You're letting Annie dance?"

Before Hoss could say anything, Annie replied playfully, "He's not _letting_ me do anything. He asked if I would like to dance, and I said 'yes'".

Adam chuckled. "Uh huh," he said, swinging Shiloh away.

"That was mean," said Shiloh with her lips puckered.

"Do I need to take you up stairs and do something about those lips?" said Adam with a tilt of his head and a wicked smile. When she blushed, he chuckled again and went on. "Why don't you want to sing? You've sung the last two years."

"Adam, I haven't been practicing. I haven't exercised my voice. You've taken voice lessons. You know how important that is if I don't want to damage my vocal chords."

"I do, but Pa has no idea. And singing a Christmas song isn't close to what you sing professionally."

Closing her eyes, she slightly shrugged in acquiescence.

"Have you decided what you want to sing?" asked Adam. "I'm sure Pa will get everyone's attention any time now."

"I thought it would be nice if we could both sing. How about if you sing _Oh Holy Night_ while I weave _Silent Night_ in?"

An eyebrow arched. "No."

"But Adam, you sing every Christmas and people enjoy hearing you."

"Yes, well, they talk about having heard you for a month after Christmas. Not me."

"Then I'm afraid it's just going to be a hymn. I don't think Jim and the boys could follow anything beyond that."

"They can follow _Oh Holy Night_ ," said Adam.

At that moment, the front door opened, and Shorty stepped in looking all around. "Mr Adam!" he called, and with that, he had the attention of everyone in the room.

"What is it, Shorty?" asked Adam, hurrying to the door.

"Mr. Adam, they's a fire at the Lake House. You better come. And we're gonna need some help."

All the Cartwrights, Roy and Micah gathered there with Adam. "Joe, you go round up the men from the bunkhouse. Send them to Adam's," said Ben as he turned to the crowd. "Folks, I'm sorry, but we have to leave. Please stay and enjoy the music and refreshments."

Mr. McElroy, one of the neighbors stepped forward. "Ben, the men-folk will go with you and help if our women can stay here and wait."

"Of course, Hoyt." Looking at all the men gathering around, Ben continued as he turned for his coat. "We best not waste any time."

Adam pulled Roy, Micah, Hoss and Robert aside. "I need you to stay here."

Hoss's jaw dropped while Roy stood quietly waiting for what he knew Adam was about to tell his brother. "Ain't nothing I can do here, Adam. And don't you go telling me I cain't see good enough."

Just as Micah opened his mouth to agree with Hoss, Adam said, "You won't be doing nothing." Nodding toward the Sheriff, he said, "Roy came out the other night. The stage Robert came in on was fired on. Murdock was wounded, but another man was killed by a gunshot to the head. The dead man had just been released from San Quentin for killing a little girl, and Hank thought it was that girl's family. But according to Roy, there's not much left of them, and none of them left Dutch Flat."

"Then who did the shootin?" asked Hoss.

"Mr. Slater had switched places with this man at Goat Springs," said Roy, speaking in a low voice. "Adam here thinks it was someone Daniel Slater hired, and I tend to agree with him. And I think this could be a diversion so Daniel can get to Mrs. Slater and Mrs. Cartwright."

"I need you to watch the house…make sure no one gets in," said Adam. He looked at Micah. "You're feet won't stand up to fighting a fire." Turning to Hoss, he said, "And you're still having a problem with bright light. But truthfully, you can both do the most good here." He looked after his father. "It looks like we have plenty of help."

Hoss glanced up at his brother and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Why didn't you tell us about the stage shootin' before?"

"Because I wasn't sure, and I didn't want to frighten Shiloh or Evelyn. I'm not completely sure now, but it makes sense, so I'm not taking any chances."

"Adam," said Robert. "I can help fight the fire."

Shaking his head, Adam said, "If Daniel did this, you'll be out in the open."

"As will you. I don't see the difference."

"It's my house, Robert. What would the men think of me if I don't show up to fight the fire," said Adam with a crooked smile. Adam had begun to remove his necktie when Shiloh ran to him.

"Adam, I want to go. I have to make sure the horses stay settled."

Placing the tie in her hands, he covered them with his. "Johnny can handle the horses. I'll make sure he stays with them."

"But…"

He moved his finger to her lips and looked into her eyes. "No," he said softly.

She almost spoke, but his eyes said his mind was made up, and he had no time to argue. Her lips quivered. "Is this Daniel?"

"I don't know, Sweetheart," he answered, moving his hand to her cheek.

"Please…please be careful. Come back," she whispered.

"You and Evelyn bring the boys down here. I have to go," he said, kissing her gently, his hand slowly leaving her face as he turned toward the door.

Shiloh watched as the door closed behind him. She stood wishing that door to open again, but nodded and turned around. "Let's get the boys and bring them down."

Fear shown in Evelyn's eyes, but she nodded as well and followed Shiloh up the stairs as everyone in the room looked on silently.

"Hoss, Joe," said Roy quietly as to not frighten the women and children. "You boys get your guns and stand watch at the front and back of the house. "Micah, you and Robert, keep watch from the upstairs windows."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

When Adam arrived at the house, he took it all in. The fire was consuming the left side of the house, the kitchen, and probably the dining room and his office were fully involved. The flames had just started licking the lumber at the side of the house at the second story level. Other than two water troughs, the closest water was the lake down the steep hill behind the house. The men fighting the fire had already used most of the water in the troughs and were now using what was left to soak blankets and burlap and moving in and back out of the fire as they were overcome by the heat and smoke before catching their breath and moving in again.

Suddenly Joe was at Adam's side. "Adam, there's no more water," he yelled over the roar from the fire.

"Find some axes. There should be some in the barn," Adam shouted.

Joe nodded and ran to the barn. When he returned, Adam was standing in exactly the same place he'd left him. "Adam? What are you doing?"

Adam stood with his arms crossed, looking calmly up above the house. "I'm deciding how to dump the water in the water tank in just the right spot." He looked around him. "Pa!"

"What is it, Son?"

"I need you to spread the word that the water tower's coming down along with about a ton of water in…say…5 minutes There's a sheet of ice on top, and I don't want anyone underneath it when it comes down."

Ben looked up at the tower and smiled. "That should do it. I'll warn everyone," he said, running back to the front of the house where the men were moving in and out of the inferno.

"Joe, you're with me," yelled Adam. Taking one of the axes, he ran around the side of the house to the base of the tower. Fire was licking at the structure holding the tank. Having no idea if any of it was already compromised, he knew he had to hope the lumber would hold until the tower began to lean. "Joe, we have to cut up there," yelled Adam, pointing. "That post and that post."

The men would have to climb up ten feet before they could start chopping the supports to send the tank spilling over the house. When they were in position, both swung their axes at a steady pace until the structure above them started to lean. As it fell, the upper structure pushed the lower part of the structure out where Adam and Joe were standing, both men riding it down until a point when they had to jump to avoid being buried in the pile of timbers that would remain.

"Adam, you all right?" yelled Joe.

Jumping from higher up, Adam had rolled onto his back when he hit the ground and slowly got to his feet, but not before his younger brother was at his side, holding Adam's arm as he rose from the ground.

With a wide smile, Joe said excitedly, "Look, Adam. Most of it's out. We should be able to put the rest out pretty quick." He left Adam and ran back to the front of house.

Adam wasn't far behind. He stopped and blew out a breath when he realized that some of the water had flowed off of the front roof and splashed into the front water trough. As the men put out the remaining small flames, Adam walked around the house with his father. "If it was Daniel, he could be close by watching his handiwork," said Adam.

"It's just as likely he could be watching the main house, waiting for a chance to get to Shiloh and Evelyn," Ben replied.

Adam shook his head. "No, he wouldn't do that himself. He'd pay someone to take them while he's here, gloating." The night was clear, and the moon was big and full at its perigee shining down on the lake with an eerily bright glow. Standing in the summer house, Adam turned toward the lake and tapped his father's arm. "There. Out on the lake."

Adam's eyes were much better than his, but Ben squinted and brought into focus a boat…more like a raft…with men manning oars on either side…and one man standing in the middle. And that man was waving his hat above his head, taking advantage of the moonlight and making sure he was seen.

A few men remained in the house dousing wood that was still smoking. Most of the other men had headed back to the main house to collect their wives and head home. Ben had gone back to the house as well to make sure the women were all right and to tell those who had come to enjoy a Christmas party, but ended up fighting a fire, just how much their help was appreciated.

Adam walked through the debris alone, but it wasn't long before Micah and Robert were walking with him.

Looking up into what had been Shiloh and Adam's bedroom, Robert said, "It could've been worse."

"It wasn't meant to be worse," said Adam. The fire was started in my office. Daniel wanted to burn the work. If all the work had been in the office, Slater and Cartwright might have been out of business."

Micah stopped and tapped Adam on the shoulder, prompting Adam to turn around. "Where was the work if it wasn't in the office?"

"It's in Robert's bedroom rolled into tubes ready to go back to San Francisco," said Adam. Robert's bedroom is on the other side of the house. The only thing in the office were some sketches and a set of drawings and specifications for William Ralston for a curved door and supports for a cantilevered opera box." He shrugged. "There's another set in Robert's bedroom, so I'll copy them before Robert and Evelyn leave for San Francisco."

"You're going back to San Francisco after this?" asked Micah, turning to Robert with his head slightly turned and his eyes narrowed.

"Yes," answered Robert. "The business has to continue and that can only happen with one of us in San Francisco…where the majority of the work is located."

Adam smiled and waved his hand at Micah. "Mark and Keith are going with them."

"You have a lot of confidence in Mark and Keith," said Micah.

"I do," said Adam as he continued to look around the burn. "I'm going to leave a couple of men to guard the rest of the house. Tomorrow, I'll see if I can get up to the bedroom and salvage anything. Tonight, I'll empty the safe and take it to Pa's house."

The three men turned to the sound of horses coming into the yard. Adam's nostrils flared when he saw Shiloh with Joe, but he stuck his tongue in his cheek at the thought that he hadn't sent anyone to check on the horses. He hurried out of the house and caught her just as she was about to go in. "Shiloh, don't."

All she could do was look past Adam at the house. Adam had never seen that look on her face…as if the life was draining out of her the more she looked and the more damage she saw. Taking her arms, he moved her back away from the house, and when she turned back, he moved his hands to either side of her head. "Look at me, Shiloh. The house can be fixed. But we need to check on the horses."

Her eyes shot up to his. "No one's checked the horses? Didn't you see Johnny?"

Adam froze for a moment. "I didn't see Johnny. Let's go," he said, taking her hand. He hoisted her up on the horse she'd ridden in on, and then climbed up behind her, folding the skirt of her dress up in front of her. "Micah, can I borrow your gun?"

"Sure," Micah said, removing the gun from its holster and spinning it so the grip was at Adam's hand. "Joe, go with 'em. I'll find some men to stand guard."

Shoving the barrel of the gun into the back of his trousers, Adam reached around Shiloh for the reins. "Hold on," he said as he kicked the horse into a gallop. Joe swung up on Cochise and followed them down.

When they arrived at the stable, Shiloh didn't wait for help down. As soon as Adam was out of her way, she clutched her skirt in her hands, swung her leg over the horse's back and jumped down, hitting the ground at a run. Sliding around the corner on ice, she almost went down, but caught herself and stopped. The double doors were wide open. She sucked in a breath before she started forward, but fingers firmly wrapped around her arm, stopping her.

"Shiloh, wait here," said Adam in a voice that instantly stopped her. Both of them knew something was very wrong. "Johnny!"

With no answer coming out of the stables, Adam drew the gun and spoke to Joe without turning away from the dark interior. "Joe, go to the other side. We'll go in from both directions." He stepped to one side of the doorway and felt for the lantern he knew hung there. Finding it, he took the match he'd been chewing out of his pocket, struck it on the seam of his trousers and lit the lantern, holding it high so that the light spilled in as wide a circle as possible. "Shiloh, come inside, and don't move from this spot."

"Adam…"

"Don't move!" he barked in a whisper. The look in his eyes was enough to keep her there.

Biting her lip, she practically hugged the wall, the worse thing possible running over and over through her mind. She listened to the quiet stillness in the stables, knowing full well with all the stalls occupied, there should be noises…hooves shuffling, hay crunching, snorting, her only thought that they were gone. All of them were gone.

A flicker appeared at the other end of the stables, and the two lights slowly moved inward, stopping and lighting still more lanterns, so that by the time Joe and Adam reached the middle, the entirety of the stables was softly lit.

Shiloh walked in now, looking inside each stall. Her mouth was open, her eyes were moving from side to side, and her breaths were coming faster and faster until finally, she stopped at Eli's stall, sinking to the straw-covered ground, bringing her knees to her chest and rocking.

Every door was open. Every stall was empty. And there was no sign of Johnny.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Adam knelt down next to his wife, not knowing exactly what to do. He'd never seen her withdraw into herself like this. She yelled, she cried, she punched the air around her, but not this.

"Joe, go back up to the house. Tell Micah what's happened, then tell the rest of the men to meet back at the main house. Ask Micah to ride over to the Flying W and bring some men. We'll have to move fast and spread out. They couldn't have gotten far with that many horses."

Kneeling next to Adam, Joe's brows furrowed. "Shiloh," he said quietly, and though he reached out and touched her arm, she didn't stop rocking. "We'll find them. Every one of them…we'll bring them back." When she didn't move, he stood. "I'll meet you at the house."

Adam sat down on the straw, one leg drawn up, and the other underneath it, his arm resting on his knee. "Shiloh, listen to me. We will find Johnny, and we will find the horses. There were thirty-six horses in this stable. Taking them anywhere without being noticed just isn't possible."

She continued to rock, but her eyes moved up to his. "I'm riding with you."

Blowing out heavily through his nose, Adam bowed his head. "Shiloh, he knows what the horses mean to you. This is what the diversion was for."

"He can't do anything with my horses," said Shiloh. "They're branded. They're easily recognizable. Why would he take them?"

"He's toying with us, Sweetheart. He thinks he can wear us down until we get sloppy. He thinks he can get to me through you." Folding his lips, he took a deep breath. "He'd be right."

She stopped rocking. "We have to find Johnny. Would he have killed him?"

"I don't know. My guess is he needed Johnny to control some of the horses…like Eli and Sampson. I don't know that those two took too kindly to someone they don't know leading them away from here."

When she moved to stand, he did also, taking her arms and steadying her. "I have to go with you. If I whistle for them, and they're anywhere within earshot, they'll come."

"I can whistle for them."

"They don't answer your whistle, Adam," she said, looking determinedly into his eyes. "They know mine. And the best vision for Daniel to have is me riding right next to you."

Holding out his hand, he said, "Let's get back up to the house and see if we can find you some clothes." Looking down at her dress, dirty and torn, he added, "You look like you've been to hell."

She looked at his own torn shirt, tilted her head and gave him a wide-eyed smirk. "I have," she said. "I'm still there. And if that man is capable of toying with us this way, he is the devil himself."

xxxxxxxx

Adam, Shiloh and Robert rode into the yard at the main house wearing riding clothes and carrying two strong boxes, one containing everything that was in the safe and the other carrying Shiloh's jewelry. The horses kept in the barn at the house were unharmed, so they were able to use their own saddles and saddle bags along with some gunny sacks. The saddle bags and sacks were filled with clothes, shoes, including clothes for Etta and Rachel, and everything they would need for Abel. Adam also brought the drawings Robert would be taking to San Francisco, and Robert carried most of the Slater's belongings. Until the house was repaired, they would all be staying at the main house. They left Robert to sort through their things with Evelyn. Adam and Shiloh's things were deposited in heaps on the floor in the big room, and Abel's clothes, toys and diapers were taken upstairs where the child was once again, sleeping.

Roy waited along with the men who would be trailing the horses, as did Ben, Hoss, Joe and Micah. "Adam, before you go off half-cocked, you need to listen. There won't be any tracks you can see while it's dark. The moon is almost set. And none of these men are deputized."

"Roy, this isn't a posse, and we don't have to track them," said Adam. "Shiloh just needs to whistle. If they hear her, Eli and Sampson will bolt, and we're counting on the others following. I don't think the men who took them will be able to stop a stampede. If Johnny isn't tied, he'll be able to catch a ride. They'll want to graze, so I'm betting they'll be out in the open, probably somewhere north of here."

"Why north?" asked Roy.

Ben nodded. "You're right in your thinking, Adam. Roy, the quickest way out of the territory would be northwest, but they'll need grazing, so that will send them due north for a while. They're not going to be able to sell those horses anywhere in the territory without someone recognizing them." Turning to Adam, Ben said, "Which means, they'll have to go pretty far before they have a chance of those horses not being recognized."

"They're not going to be moving very fast with that many horses, so if we start tonight, we'll have a good chance of catching them before they leave the Ponderosa or get past any of the ranches on our northern boundary," said Adam. "Hoss, you stay with Pa and make sure no one comes back here once we're gone. Joe, you're with us. Micah…"

Micah held up his hand. "I'm have some looking around of my own to do." When both Adam and Ben raised their brows, Micah explained. "You said Slater was on a boat out on the lake. There's only a couple of places he could've gotten a raft and been where he was just in time to see how you put the fire out."

"You're tracking Slater," said Adam with his nostrils flared.

"I am."

Grabbing Micah's shirt, Adam pulled him away from the others. "You need to wait until we find the horses. This is my fight, and I'll be the one looking for Daniel."

Having walked quietly up behind the two men, Roy said, "Now just you wait a minute. I don't want either one of you to trying to find the Slater fella on your own. I'll put together a posse, and the law'll go after him."

Adam moved both hands to his hips. "Roy, he was on the lake. That means he's only a few miles from the California border where your jurisdiction ends. The best you can do is send some wires."

Roy huffed. "Of all the stubborn…Ben! Ben, would you talk some sense into your boy!"

"Now Roy," said Ben, moving a hand around Roy's shoulder while the other hand rested on the closest shoulder. "What harm would there be if they located and tracked him?"

"Micah," said Roy with a head of steam. "I don't want there to be any convenient accidents. If you have a mind to catch him, you best be bringin' him in. You got that, fella?"

Micah stood stoned-faced. "Roy, I don't kill in cold blood. But I will defend myself." Adam opened his mouth to continue his own lecture, but Micah stopped him. "You, Adam, have to go find Shiloh's horses. If you don't, she'll find a way to go by herself. And if I wait, Slater will be long gone."

Adam spun around and kicked the bucket that had fallen off the side of the well. He stood with his back to everyone for a moment as he rolled on the balls of his feet, thinking it all through before he turned back around to address Micah. "You and Joe go with Shiloh. I'm going after Daniel Slater."

Micah snorted loudly. "Fine. Now go explain that to your wife."

Shiloh had changed into her britches and a flannel shirt and now ran down the stairs only to be stopped by Evelyn and Annie.

"Where do you think you're going?" fired off Annie.

Evelyn stood next to Annie with her arms crossed.

"I'm going to find my horses," Shiloh answered as she dug her gun belt and her riding coat out of the pile of belongings remaining on the floor.

"You should let the men do that, Shiloh," said Evelyn.

Shiloh turned as she fastened her gun belt around her hips. "Evelyn, I don't have a lot of time to explain this, so I'll be brief. First, they're my horses. And second, Eli and Sampson and a few others respond to a specific whistle…mine. If we can get close enough for them to hear, Eli and Sampson will lead them all to me. Hopefully Johnny is with them." With her belt fastened and tied, she turned to the gun cabinet and took down a rifle, then opened a drawer and took two boxes of ammunition.

Both Annie and Evelyn looked trouble. "Do you seriously think you'll need those?" asked Annie.

Taking a deep breath, Shiloh shrugged. "There's a chance we'll have to fight for them…a small one."

"But Shiloh," said Evelyn, "You're…women don't do this. You look like a…a…"

Shiloh smiled. "I look like a woman who works on a ranch? I am…or at least I was before I married Adam. Evelyn, I ran the Flying W. I discussed the work of the day with Hank. I was the one riding out and doing inspections of the outbuildings and the herd. I am still the one who trains the horses." She had walked to the front door, and leaning her rifle against the bureau there, she pulled on her coat. "I've already given up the ranch work, but I don't think I'll ever be satisfied just staying at home and letting the men handle the problems when it comes to my horses. Etta's upstairs getting Rachel ready for bed. She'll take care of Abel while I'm gone." She opened the door, but hesitated and turned back. "I know you worry, and I appreciate it. But I have to do this."

Annie and Evelyn watched as Shiloh closed the door behind her. "I thought she was beyond this," said Annie as she walked over to the settee.

Evelyn watched as Annie slowly, disappointedly sat down. "You know her better than anyone, Annie. Maybe even better than Adam. Tell me, is this a surprise to you?"

"No, I suppose not. I had hoped she had finally settled into being a lady…all the time," said Annie.

Evelyn sat down next to her, taking her hand. "Shiloh shared with me parts of her life some time ago while she and Adam were in San Francisco. The things she's passionate about, she protects, and we'll just have to face that those horses are one of those things."

"Adam, I'm ready to go when you are," said Shiloh.

All the men watched her as she shoved her rifle into the scabbard attached to Spirit's saddle. When she looked at them, they were all looking at Adam.

"I'm not going with you," said Adam.

Shiloh's nostrils flared. "You're going after Daniel? Who's going with you?"

Adam's brow furrowed at the attitude in her voice. "I'm going alone."

Closing her eyes, she bit down on her bottom lip, trying to hedge the anger rising in her. "And what if Daniel's planned on that? What if he's just waiting for you to ride into his trap?"

"I've already told you, he doesn't want to kill me. He wants to hurt me," he said with a smirk.

"Then maybe you should be going with me if you think he wants to take me," she answered as she stepped right up to his chest. "Because going after my horses gives him the perfect opportunity."

Now Adam's nostrils flared. She had a point.

"Adam," said Micah quietly. "You have to go with her. Hoss can go, too. Joe and I can go find out what Slater's up to."

"Micah, this isn't your fight," said Adam.

"It's as much my fight as it is yours. First, it's my little sister in danger here…and my nephew. Besides that, he's just as likely to have it in for me. After all, I'm one who identified him as the man we were chasing in San Francisco. And I'm one of the three who dragged him away to jail, if you'll remember."

Adam let his head fall back and looked up at the clear, starlit sky before he faced Micah again. "He most likely went to the north side of the lake. It's closer. There's not much there…a few Washoe…Paiute. Maybe some cabins."

"Don't you own land up there?" asked Micah.

Adam nodded. "I do, but for the time being, the Paiute are taking care of it for me. Find Winnemucca. Ask questions and follow Daniel, but don't let him see you. He'll have too many men with him to try to take him, and we can't prove anything yet anyway. See if you can figure out where he's holed up." He turned to his little brother. "And Joe, don't you go gettin' any ideas. You watch. You got it?"

Joe nodded and swung up on his horse while Adam moved close to Micah. "Do you have enough Laudanum with you to make this trip?"

Micah snorted as he turned to his horse. "I was supposed to be dancing tonight, remember?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Hoss, I know I don't have to tell you to be careful, but I'm telling you anyway. Be careful," said Annie as she hung her hands on his collar while his arms held her against him. "And don't let anything happen to Shiloh."

"Now you know Adam ain't gonna let nothin' happen to her," he said. "But I'll make sure nothin' happens to Adam." Bending, he kissed her tenderly and moved a hand to her belly. "Don't you go doin' too much. You gotta think about the little un."

"Son," said Ben as he moved his hand to Adam's back. "Don't worry about Evelyn and the boys. I'll have some of the men stand guard out here, and Roy, Robert and I will be inside."

"Pa, you need to know Robert's never handled a gun," said Adam quietly.

"I figured as much from an architect from San Francisco," said Ben with a smile. "Be careful, Son. And if the odds look too great, come back for help."

Turning to mount his horse, Adam said, "Sure thing, Pa."

"Shiloh…" Ben wasn't going to say what he really wanted to. Rather he snorted, shook his head and kissed her forehead. "Listen to Adam. This isn't his first round-up."

She smiled. "I've got the easy job, Pa. All I have to do is whistle and ride like the wind."

Adam and Hoss rode toward the stable with Shiloh between them and with twenty-four men close behind. The tracks of the missing horses led into the woods which meant there were more than just a few men leading those horses away. It would take a dozen or so to lead the horses out through the trees. They couldn't have taken the road without being seen with that many horses.

"Adam, there's only one way they coulda gone if they're keepin' to the trees. Up the side of Mount Rose, and then around to the ridge on the other side. They keep going, they'll eventually reach that high meadow between the mountain and O'Neil's Crossing."

"They didn't go that way," said Adam, his eyes constantly moving, watching. "They'd never get through the snow this time of year. I'm betting they're cutting across the Ponderosa to Truckee Meadows, and then north. But they won't have made it yet." Pinching his bottom lip as he thought, he tried to think of any other alternatives. "They could've gone southeast…skirted Carson City in the dark and headed into Eagle Valley. There's good grazing there, but nowhere to go beyond that."

"Truckee Meadows, then," said Hoss. "We can make some good time if we take the Geiger Road. Once we get close to the meadows, we'll be able to see a herd of horses comin' our way for miles."

"Or grazing," said Adam. "But I think it would be better if we split. Hank!" he called behind him, immediately drawing Hank to his side. "I thought you might be staying close to the ranch," said Adam, shaking Hank's hand.

"Mr. Adam, those horses are pretty much all Miss Shiloh has left of her daddy," replied Hank. "I know what they mean to her. This is where I need to be."

Adam nodded. "Take half the men and follow the trail through the trees. If you find them at one of the smaller meadows between here and Truckee Meadows, send someone down Geiger to get us. Don't do anything until we get there." Adam turned to Shiloh whose eyes wandered near the tops of the trees. "Sweetheart?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm just thinking…hoping."

"Hoping what?"

"That Johnny was able to control both Eli and Sampson. They'll be trying their best to get back to the stables."

xxxxxxxx

Micah and Joe rode silently off the slopes toward the lake. When they reached the shore, Joe asked, "Do you think they've gotten off the lake yet?"

Micah continued on past Joe. "Hard to tell. Slater had at least four men rowing that raft." He looked up at the sky. "It's clear. No wind. Lake's like glass. They'd have made good time."

Though it was the middle of winter, there was no ice on the lake, it's sheer size and depth keeping winter water temperatures above freezing. Because the night was clear, there were no waves, not even ripples. Daniel's rowers were having an easy night.

Micah and Joe continued on in silence until they both spotted a glow in the trees big enough to be a gathering of people. Micah moved a finger to his lips, and Joe nodded, both men slipping soundlessly from their saddles and loosely tying their horses on the nearby manzanita. They moved low through the bushes until they had a partial view of the camp.

Letting out the breaths they'd been holding, both men stood. "Hello in the camp," yelled Micah, garnering an instant reaction from Winnemucca's braves who made quick work of surrounding them.

"You know me," said Joe. "I'm the son of Ben Cartwright. We've come to speak to Chief Winnemucca."

Micah and Joe were escorted into the small village where Winnemucca, having heard the voices, came out of his hut to greet the visitors. "Why does Ben Cartwright's son come to the village of Winnemucca in the night like a cat to prey on my people?"

"We're not here to cause you any trouble, Winnemucca," said Micah.

Winnemucca stepped closer and studied Micah. "You are known to me, though I do not remember."

"My name is Micah Whitney, the son of Amos Whitney."

Taking a step back, Winnemucca held his hands out to move his braves away. "The son of Amos Whitney went to the great spirit. But you say you are his son. How is this?"

Micah bowed his head, cleared his throat and pushed his hat backwards on his head. "I wasn't dead. My father and I just let everyone believe I was dead…to protect him and my little sister."

Winnemucca nodded. "Little One with Big Mouth."

Joe looked away to hide a snicker, and in doing so, he noticed Winnemucca's grandson, Running Elk move forward.

Glancing over at Running Elk, Winnemucca said, "We have been told Adam Cartwright took Little One with Big Mouth as his wife. She is well?" asked Winnemucca.

"Yes, Winnemucca," said Micah. "She is well. She and Adam have a son.

Nodding, Winnemucca said, "This is good," as he eyed his grandson. "Why have you come to the Paiute?"

"Adam Cartwright's house burned tonight," answered Micah. "The man responsible for the fire was on the lake…on a raft…watching. We think he came this way."

Motioning to his hut, Winnemucca said, "Come inside where it is warm by the fire. I will speak with my people."

Once Micah and Joe were seated by the fire, two women brought them food and drink, then left quietly. Picking up a piece of some kind of meat, Joe asked, "What do you think the chances are they saw something?"

Micah pulled off a piece of meat and chewed it. "Pretty good, I'd say, clear night, full moon and all."

Winnemucca bent down at the same time his hand moved the flap away to the entrance of his tent. He sat cross-legged in front of them. "A raft with white men passed when the moon was past the highest in the sky…halfway to the mountain."

"That would a have been at least an hour ago," said Joe. "It's almost set now."

"So they went north," said Micah. "Trouble is there's a good bit of flat shore on the northeast side of the lake."

Joe nodded. "Then we should be able to see a campfire easy enough."

"These men you seek," said Winnemucca. "Why did they burn the lodge of Adam Cartwright?"

Joe let out a breath. "Winnemucca, they not only burned Adam's home, they stole Shiloh's horses."

Sitting straight up, the old chief shook his head. "I know of the horses from the time of your father," said the chief, nodding to Micah.

"Adam and Hoss are looking for the horses," said Micah. "We're looking for the man who had them taken. We know he was on the raft."

"I will send braves with you," offered the chief.

"Thank you, but no. We don't want to catch this man just yet. We want to find out where he's living. He's wanted by the law," Micah said.

"Then I will send two braves with you who know the land and are as silent as the big cat."

Micah and Joe looked at each other, both men biting their bottom lips. Micah raised an eyebrow and shrugged slightly. "Thank you, Winnemucca, but it would be better if they watched Ben Cartwright's house. Adam's son is there and may need protection," said Micah as he slowly stood.

Winnemucca caught his arm on the way up. "You are not well?"

"I am well, but I have…bad feet," answered Micah as he left the hut.

Winnemucca's braves led Joe and Micah to the edge of a wood that opened up to a sand beach before they doubled back and headed to the Ponderosa. The beach stretched as far as they could see in the dim moonlight. As Micah and Joe had hoped, there in the farthest reaches of the remaining light, they could make out a dark rectangle form half in the water and half on shore, and beyond that in the trees was a small campfire.

xxxxxxxx

Adam waited for Hank and his men to disappear into the dark trees before he held up his arm and beckoned his men forward. It took an hour to reach the Geiger Road. Even so, the going would be easier on the road than Hank's men would have making their way through a forest. Adam expected to make it to Truckee Meadows long before Hank.

When they were close, Adam again held his hand up to stop the men behind him. They were approaching the meadows and would be out in the open, so he turned into the trees and dismounted just before they reached the line of trees that gave way to the meadow.

Taking Shiloh's hand, he led her through the trees, crouching just before he reached the edge. Pointing, he whispered, "There. Do you see them?"

Shiloh couldn't contain her smile, but only nodded.

"Hoss," Adam whispered, drawing his brother to his other side. "There's no fire. Can you see anyone?"

"Dang, if I can. You don't suppose they're somewhere off the side of the road waitin' to jump us, do you?"

"Uh huh," said Adam. He was silent for a moment, but called two men forward. "You two head south. Meet up with Hank. Tell him to stay deep in the trees and head to the other side of the meadow. In an hour," he said, pulling his pocket watch from his trousers and looking at the time, "midnight, I want half of Hank's men to come in behind the herd, and the other half to ride up the road from the other direction. I have no idea how many men Slater has here, but the men'll have to watch for them. I'll have Shiloh back up on the road on this side while some of our men ride down. When she whistles, I'm expecting the horses to start moving our way. Have Hank's men fire their guns in the air to get them moving. We'll be stampeding them up back up the road. Got it?"

Both men nodded and backed way, taking the reins of the horses and trailing them deeper into the trees.

"What do we do now?" asked Shiloh.

Leaning his back against a tree, he pulled her into his side and wrapped an arm around her. "We get comfortable and wait."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Shiloh snuggled into Adam's side. The night was already cold and getting colder, and even though she had worn long underwear…underwear she had purchased in a men's clothier in San Francisco specifically for her twelve-year-old son, she could feel the freezing tendrils of air seeping deep into her. "I don't suppose we could have a fire," she whispered.

He looked at her with raised brows.

"I thought not. I can't seem to hold off the cold."

"That's because you've lost weight in the last year," he muttered.

"How would you know that?"

"Because you seem to be comfortable in your britches." He said that last word with some emphasis.

She sighed. "I know you don't like my britches, but they're the easiest when I have to take care of the horses. And I have no idea what they'll require when we get them back."

He turned and pulled her into his chest, wrapping both arms around her. "I happen to like your britches. And so does every other man who sees you wearing them."

She blushed. "What if I went and stood among my horses?"

Now, he screwed up his brows and gave her an incredulous look. "You are kidding, right?"

"Actually, no, I'm not. It would be much warmer than the night air between them. And no one would ever see me… _and_ the horses would be ready to leave when we are."

"You'd spook them walking up to them at night," he said, yawning and letting his head fall onto hers with his eyes closed.

"They'd smell me. They wouldn't be afraid."

Raising his head, he sniffed. "All I smell is roses."

"Exactly. If the wind shifts, they'll smell me two hundred yards away. Horses have an excellent sense of smell."

Now lifting his head, he looked thoughtfully at her. "They know the smell of your rose oil?"

"Of course. I wear it all the time. They meet me at the corral fence before I even get there if the wind is blowing that way. I brought some with me in case we might need to get their attention quietly."

He narrowed his eyes as the corner of his mouth turned up, moved his hands to either side of her face and kissed her with smack. "Saddlebags?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Stay here. I'll be back in a minute." It was several minutes before he returned with the bottle of rose oil.

"What took you so long?"

With his mouth open, he looked at her in disbelief. He almost said something, but thought better to say nothing about the junk in her saddlebags just now. "Where's Hoss?"

"He's over there," she pointed. "Keeping watch."

Taking the bedrolls of blankets he'd brought back off his shoulders, he knelt down in front of her and began covering her and tucking the blankets around her. "Stay here and keep warm until I get back. If you hear anyone coming from the direction of the horses, go back to your horse and lead her back the way we came. And be quiet."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking Hoss to see how close we can get. If we can see how many of Slater's men are here, it'll make things easier." Reaching out to touch her cheek, he said, "Stay warm," and disappeared among the trees where the men who came with them were hiding, biding their time.

Hoss jumped when Adam gently taped his shoulder. "You feel like taking a walk?" asked Adam.

"Where you thinkin'?"

Adam squatted down and nodded with his chin. "Out there. Among the horses."

Hoss had been sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree. Now he sat up straight. "Adam, you ain't gonna get near them horses without spookin' 'em."

"Yes, we will." He pulled a bottle out of his pocket. "All we have to do is wear a little rose oil."

"Now Adam, I know what you're thinkin'. But smelling like Shiloh ain't gonna make us look like her."

"I know that, Hoss, but you and I have been around those horses enough for them to know us. They'll remember."

"Eli and Sampson…maybe. But Adam, if you're wrong, we'll be the whiskey bottles while them Slater men shoot target practice."

Adam smiled. "Speck. Jim Fischer gave Robert and Evelyn Speck to bring them to the house."

Hoss grinned. "You mean that horse Shiloh said was in love with you? She's out there?"

With an impish smile, Adam nodded and raised his eyebrows. "You in?"

"I reckon," said Hoss, standing and brushing the dirt off his trousers. He turned toward the horses to hide a smile. "But what if Speck gets a little frisky, bein' sweet on you an' all?"

Feigning a laugh, Adam said, "Let's go. And keep low. We want to see them, not the other way around."

Crouching down, the brothers made their way to the edge of the meadow. Almost as soon as they stopped, Speck, Eli and Sampson stopped grazing and stood like statues in the field, facing the men. Adam opened the bottle of rose oil, poured a few drops in his hand and smeared it on Hoss's vest before wiping his hands on his own jacket. None of the horses moved, so he raised his oiled hand and blew in their direction. Eli moved forward, and as he did the other horses moved to that side of the meadow. Soon they were close enough for Hoss and Adam to move among them, effectively hiding.

Adam scratched Speck's neck in greeting which brought forth a snort and a nuzzle from her. Eli and Sampson had moved between them and the road. It was on the other side of the road Adam thought Slater's men might be dug in like ticks. Adam had to maneuver Eli and Sampson out of the way as he moved Speck over into their former position. He and Hoss could see over Speck's back. Eli and Sampson were too tall.

"You see anything, Hoss?" whispered Adam.

"Nothin'. It's almost like there ain't anyone there, ain't it?"

Adam looked away and bit the inside of his cheek. He turned and looked behind him where he had full view of the open meadow. He expected to see men in the meadow guarding the horses. "That's because there isn't!" Adam snapped. "Let's get back up to the trees," he said, stomping through the meadow grass without a care of being seen. When he arrived at the tree line, he yelled, "All you men gather round." Shiloh joined them.

When they were all accounted for, Adam said, "We're out here by ourselves. Four of you spread out. See if you can find Johnny. Wait for Hank's men to get here and tell him to herd these horses back to the stable, then ride ahead back to the main house at the Ponderosa. The rest of you men, come with us. Hoss, Shiloh, let's go," he said, moving toward Sport.

"Adam, what is it? What's wrong?" asked a frantic Shiloh.

Taking Shiloh by the upper arms, he held them tightly. "Whatever you're about to feel, I need it to be rational first and mad later. This was another diversion…to split us up on wild goose chases and get us away from the ranch." When she sucked in a quick breath, he shook her. "We don't have time for this!"

She closed her mouth, and though her chin quivered, she gave him a sharp nod, shook his hands away and mounted Spirit. She had told Ben she had two jobs…whistle and ride like the wind. "Adam, we need to take the horses with us," she said.

"We don't have time to take care of the horses, Shiloh," he said just as he moved forward ahead of the men.

"I'm not taking care of the horses. I'm going to create a diversion of my own. If we herd the horses into the yard at the Ponderosa, it will confuse anyone there, including Slater's men. Pa will understand once he sees them. It will surprise them and allow us to ride straight in."

He had thought about using the horses as a screen, but dismissed it because of the danger to the horses. Turning in his saddle to face her, he looked into her eyes. "Shiloh, they'll probably be riding into gunfire. You could lose some of them."

"I would sacrifice all of them to keep Daniel from getting his hands on my baby!" she barked with a fire in her eyes Adam recognized. Her mind was made up. Moving Spirit out to the middle of the road, Shiloh turned in her saddle, put her thumb and middle finger in either side of her mouth and whistled, loud and shrill. The first whistle got the horse's attention. The second whistle started Eli and Sampson up the hill, the other horses dutifully following, and with her riding in front of them, they wouldn't stop until she did.

xxxxxxxx

The beach Micah and Joe faced was strewn with groups of large boulders, some trailing out into the lake, others in a line toward the tree line. Micah and Joe dodged from one boulder to another moving ever closer to where the raft moved back and forth against the shore, riding the small ripples created by the recent breeze.

Micah motioned for Joe to go up into the trees and come from the opposite side. He waited for Joe to signal with a owl call that he was in position, then both men slowly moved in.

When they finally met near the raft, they looked around them and finding no one, both men realized Slater's plan. The campfire was small, slowly sputtering out.

"We have to get back to the house!" spat Micah, shoving his gun hard into his holster and kicking sand on the fire.

"Micah, I can move faster than you. If I go ahead will you be all right?" asked Joe.

"Go. I'll be right behind you." As Joe turned to leave, Micah said, "Wait. Don't go straight in. We'll stop away from the yard and see if we can come in behind any men Slater has surrounding the house."

Joe smiled and nodded, then turned away. Their horses were all the way on the other side of the small bay. He could run the distance easily, and Micah would hopefully catch up once on his horse.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Bouncing his grandson on his knee, Ben sat in the leather chair near the fireplace while Roy paced from the study window to the downstairs bedroom window, then to the dining room window before he entered the kitchen to look out the kitchen door.

"No one come!" said Hop Sing for the umpteenth time, wishing for the lawman to stay out of his kitchen.

"Roy, come sit down," called Ben. "You'll wear a trench in the floor. We'll hear gunfire if anyone tries to get near the house."

And then…they heard a gunshot.

Looking over at Ben, Roy scowled. "We shoulda done been at the windows," he groused, drawing his gun and heading for the window in the study.

Etta and Evelyn had been sitting on the settee so stiffly that Ben thought they might break in two. Etta shot to her feet and took Abel at the same time she called Rachel to her side. "What should we do?"

After another gunshot followed by a volley of shots, Ben said, "Get down on the floor in front of the settee. Both of you," he said, looking at Evelyn before he went into the bedroom as shots continued outside the house.

Robert went to the dining room window, drawing a shot that came through the glass. He moved to the side. "Mr. Cartwright, is there a place to hide the women and children?"

Annie appeared at the top of the stairs with one of the men Ben had guarding the upstairs windows. "Mr. Cartwright, there must be twenty or twenty-five men out there considering all the shots we're hearing," he said. "We're outnumbered."

Running to the stairs, he said, "Annie, come on down." He met her halfway and held her arm while they descended to the bottom. "All of you, come with me," he said, leading the way into the kitchen.

The moment Hop Sing realized all of them were coming into the kitchen, he wiped his hands on his apron, took a gun out of a drawer, and went to the kitchen door, keeping watch.

There was a narrow recessed door in the small hallway between the kitchen and Hop Sing's room. In fact, the door was just as narrow as the recess, so if you didn't see the latch, you wouldn't recognize it as a door. Upon opening the door, steps led down into darkness and chill where Ben's collection of wines perfectly aged.

Taking a kerosene lamp from the kitchen, Ben led the women one by one down the narrow stairs and into the darkness where he stacked empty wine cases one on top of another so the women could sit and wait. Hop Sing followed with cookies and milk for Rachel, and a bottle each for Robbie and Abel.

"I don't think I have to tell you to keep quiet down here," said Ben. "If you hear anything from upstairs turn the lamp down and don't come out until someone comes for you."

The women look at each other and simply nodded.

When Ben closed the door behind him, Hop Sing was ready with a slender Chinese cabinet that fit perfectly into the recess, hiding any indication of the door. "Hop Sing," said Ben, "Let's push the hutch over in front of the kitchen door. Once that's done, you guard the window in your bedroom."

Now, with the men upstairs and the four men downstairs every door and window inside the house was covered.

xxxxxxxx

It was a blessing it was so late at night. If anyone had been riding down the Geiger Road while the horses were stampeding in the opposite direction, they might have been completely unseen and trampled. As it was, Eli and Sampson were galloping right alongside Shiloh, having complete trust in her and maintaining her pace.

Shiloh wept as the horses charged up the road with her, knowing full well these two beautiful animals next to her could very well be dropped in their tracks by bullets coming their way. She also knew Adam would be trying to get to her for that very same reason. She hoped, prayed that the shock of the sudden onslaught of horses would bring pause to whatever they were riding into.

Adam knew Sport could outrun Spirit any day. Even though Spirit was quick and sure-footed and might take the lead in the short term, Sport was a larger, stronger animal and would always overtake her. But the herd was staying tightly packed, keeping Shiloh and Spirit in the middle and at the front with Eli and Sampson. No matter how many times he tried to move across into the middle with Shiloh, he was deflected with each try. There was no point in yelling for her. The rumbling noise of a hundred hooves slamming the ground made it difficult for him to hear himself yell. Somehow, he had to get to Shiloh, to keep her away from the front when the horses barreled into the yard where she could very well be the first to fall.

Adam occasionally ventured a look behind him, seeing some of the men, including Hoss, falling behind, their horses unable to keep up the frenzied pace Shiloh's horses were running. It didn't matter. He knew they would be there to follow up with whatever was left after the herd went into the yard. Counting on the confusion that would ensue once the horses reached the house, he decided his best course of action would be to ride straight through, taking Shiloh off her horse as he went until she was safely out of harm's way.

xxxxxxxx

Ben knocked the glass out of the study window and ducked as a bullet hit the window frame, sending small splinters of wood all over him. He didn't shoot back. His eyes had not adjusted to the dark. "Blow out the lamps!" he yelled as he turned and darkened the lamp on the desk. Only the lamp at the foot of the stairs and the floor lamp behind the leather chair near the fireplace remained lit.

The gunfire didn't stop, and with each volley, the men returned fire to the position the flash from the shot appeared. Unfortunately, they had no way of knowing if they'd hit anyone. Based on the number of shots returned, it didn't seem so.

There was so much activity at the front of the house, that no one heard the body of one of the men upstairs fall to the floor. No one heard the noise of feet scrambling up the side of the house, walking over the shake roof or stepping into the window. No one realized the house had been invaded until they heard a series of shots sounding too close. By that time, it was too late. A man neither Ben nor Roy recognized appeared at the top of the stairs with a gun to Hardy Evans' head.

"Gentlemen, drop your guns where you stand and move to the fireplace," said the man with the gun. "That's right, sit down and push that table with your feet toward the sofa."

"Settee," corrected Ben.

The man scowled. "You're Ben Cartwright."

"I don't know you. How do you know me?" said Ben.

Pushing Hardy over to join the men sitting on the hearth, he said, "I don't. I just don't figure a man would know what a settee was unless it was his settee. Anyone else in the house with a gun?"

Ben shook his head, hoping that Hop Sing would be listening.

As luck would have it, Joe approached the house just after the shooting began. Looking behind him, he could see Micah riding hard toward him in the distance, so he ducked behind a boulder and waited while he identified where the shooters were just on the edge of the yard.

As one man snuck up to the bunkhouse, Joe drew his gun and fired, hitting the man in the arm and sending him back into the woods near the house.

Micah saw Cochise tied on the side of the road and stopped, pulling his rifle out of the sheath as he dismounted and ducked down with Joe.

"You look better," said Joe.

"Magic elixir," answered Micah. When Joe looked at him sideways, Micah gave him a hard look. "Joe, I don't wanna hear a thing outta you until you take a long, hard look at my feet."

Joe shrugged. "Shiloh know?"

"Yes, she knows." Micah didn't wait for more conversation. He looked over the boulder. "Gray Wolf and Wild Horse are right behind us."

Glancing back, Joe saw them moving from tree to tree. "I don't think Pa's got anyone in the bunkhouse. I've see some of the men looking out the windows in the house every now and then, but nothing in the bunkhouse. If Slater's men are getting in, it will be through there."

"Any idea where the women and children are?" asked Micah.

Joe shook his head. "If those two will ever get here, the three of you can cover me while I get to the bunkhouse."

"Yeah, well, before we do that, we need to figure out how many are in front and how many are in back."

Both men were quiet while waiting for the two Paiutes to make their way over. Joe broke the silence. "Micah, I've apologize to everyone but you."

Watching over the boulder, Micah said, "Why don't we just forget about it…just let it be done with." Joe looked like he wanted to say something, so Micah continued. "Joe, you are not old enough to be satisfied with a woman who has a child…and not even an infant. You need time to spend with your wife alone…time to really get to know her before you have to deal with being a parent."

"You seem to be all right with a woman with a child."

"I'm thirty-four," Micah said, shrugging. "I've got twelve years on you. A man my age needs to think about settling down. And it doesn't hurt to have a head start with children."

"I didn't think you were the type to settle down," said Joe, watching for Gray Wolf and Wild Horse.

"I wasn't…until Holman saw fit to bless me with ugly feet," replied Micah as he continued to watch the house. "Traveling wears me down, now, maybe to the point of carelessness." He stiffened when he saw the door open and pulled Joe forward. "We've got problems."

Slater's man inside the house stood in the doorway and yelled, "I got 'em. Come on in." Turning to face the fireplace again, he asked, "Where did you hide the women and children?"

Roy answered, "They're not here. We sent them into town under guard."

"Well, that's too bad," said the gunman, stepping forward, "'cause, we don't care about any of you." He aimed his gun at Robert. "This'll be like shooting pigs in a sty." As he pulled the hammer of the gun back and began to squeeze the trigger, Ben, Roy and Robert closed their eyes as there was nothing else they could do.

They jumped when they heard a sound like a thump followed by a groan, and then a thud in almost the same instant. Their eyes popped open, and seeing the gunman lying on the floor with a knife in his chest, they collectively let out the breath they'd been holding.

Hop Sing was standing at the corner of the dining room, lifting his gun off the dining room table and approaching the man on the floor to retrieve his good butcher knife.

"Hop Sing, watch out! The door's open!" yelled Ben.

Another man had run toward the door, and seeing his partner on the floor, he leveled his gun at Hop Sing, but immediately dropped to the floor, an arrow sticking out of his back.

Seeing the man at the front door fall, Micah and Joe quickly turned with their guns drawn.

Crouching behind them, Gray Wolf said, "No need to move. Thunder comes."

Both Micah and Joe looked up, seeing a clear, star-strewn dark sky. "You been nippin' at the fire water, Gray Wolf?" asked Joe.

Angrily shaking his head, Gray Wolf said, "Thunder come. Hear." He put his ear to the boulder and motioned for Joe to do the same.

Joe rolled his eyes, but listened to the boulder. Moving his eyes to Micah's, he listened again. "Micah, you should listen to the boulder." Pointing, Joe said, "Hear."

Micah closed his eyes and let out a breath, but laid the side of his head on the boulder. He shifted, and moved the other ear to the boulder. "You don't suppose they're bringing the horses here, do you?"

"We didn't find anyone," said Joe. "Maybe they didn't either. Which means…"

"Which means Slater's after the boys. We need to keep anyone from getting into the house," said Micah.

Watching over the boulder, Joe and Micah each starting pointing out where Slater's men were hidden. "Gray Wolf, take Wild Horse and circle around behind those men," said Micah. Keep anyone from going into the house. And stay out of the way when the horses come in."

Gray Wolf nodded and sent Wild Horse in one direction while he left in the other.

"Joe, we need to see what's happening in back of the house. Go wide around the back and see if you can get a position over there," Micah said, pointing across the yard. "If you see anyone else making toward a door or window, cut him down. And watch out for your own men. There should be some out here somewhere."

"Where will you be?"

Micah looked up at the barn. "I'm going into the barn. If there's a man in the hayloft whoever comes in with the horses'll be sittin' ducks."

"If I can see anyone, I'll pick him off," said Joe. "Give me some time to get to the other side of the yard."

Once Joe left, Micah bent low and dodged back and forth in the shadows as he made his way to the back of the barn. Squeezing tightly against the outside wall, he reached the side door. He drew his gun, then eased the side door open. His hat flew off his head about the same time he heard the shot, but his reflexes were still sharp as he dove through the door onto the floor of barn, the memory of the location of the gunpowder flash embedded in his mind. He shot twice, and heard what sounded like a sack of potatoes hit the floor. The next sound was the bar on the barn door being lifted, so he aimed in the direction of the sound. As soon as the door swung open, he fired, and a body fell half in, half out of the barn.

He waited where he was to give Joe enough time to reach the other side of the yard, then slowly made his way to the barn door, peering out. Looking up, he saw the business end of a rifle pointing downward waiting to shoot whatever moved out of the door.

Slowly looking around the corner of the house at the kitchen, Joe took aim, hitting the man in the loft.

When the man landed on the ground at Micah's feet, he nodded curtly, tipped his hat to Joe, and pulled the barn door closed despite the body lying in the way. He stood still while he held his breath, listening for any other sounds. Once convinced there was no none else in the barn, he went to the loft ladder, looked up the rungs, and with a deep breath filling his lungs, he took one painful step after another, finally falling to his knees in the loft. He stayed on his hands and knees until he gained control of the pain again, then carefully crawled over to the loft doors, opening them just wide enough to see out. No one was going to get anywhere near the front door or the bunkhouse from where he positioned himself, but it didn't really matter. He knew all hell was about to break loose. He could hear the thundering herd now without the assistance of a rock.

In fact, he was sure every man there could hear what was coming straight for them. Gunfire slowly stopped as men began to run away from the path that led into the yard. The ground shook and the low rumble grew louder, taking on a roar similar to a freight train running full speed down a track.

Sensing their owner's fear, the big, black stallions enveloped the smaller white horse when the herd entered the yard, and realizing they were almost up against the house, they reared up, the horses bringing up the rear, sliding to a halt. Even so, the horses continued to move around the yard, preventing anyone from getting to the middle where Shiloh stood next to Spirit, her rifle at her side.

She had expected to make a run for the house, but the horses kept her inside. She was unable to see beyond them nor could anyone see in…except Micah who pointed her out to Ben when he and Roy came out of the house.

Only an occasional gunshot was fired as the Ponderosa men tracked down Slater's men and either shot them running away or dragged them around the horses and to the front porch where Roy and Ben stood with rifles in hand.

Adam had ridden around the herd, still trying to find a way in, but when he realized the horses were circling the yard, he rode to the front porch and jumped off Sport's back, letting Sport join them. "Did you see Shiloh?" he yelled, his face intense, part from adrenaline, part from fear.

Ben closed his eyes and moved his hand to Adam's shoulder as he bowed his head, unable to say anything for a moment. "You won't believe this, Son, but she's in there," he said, pointing to the horses. "And they're not letting anyone in."

Adam took a deep breath and reholstered his gun. A crooked smile crept to his lips. "They aren't, are they?"

As Micah and Gray Wolf circled the far side of the horses at the edge of the road, Micah glanced out. A black coach was moving away at break-neck speed. "Gray Wolf, find Adam Cartwright. Tell him I'm following that black coach."

Gray Wolf watched as Micah shoved his rifle into its scabbard, then stepped up into his saddle, and staying close to the trees lining the track, started down the road.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

The pile of men accumulating on the front porch was slowly growing as more of the Ponderosa men came back to the house after running Slater's men down. Joe had brought in his share already, but went back out to see if anyone was left. When he came back to the porch, he holstered his gun. "That looks like all of them," he said. He turned to see what had his father and Roy occupied, both men looking toward the horses.

Hoss was moving back and forth between Eli and Sampson doing his best to calm the horses. With the occasional gunfire ending, they were beginning to settle down.

Shiloh was able to move beyond several rows of horses where only Eli and Sampson stood between her and Hoss. "What was your first lesson, Hoss?"

A slow smile formed along with the memory. "Always have carrots in your pocket. But Shiloh, we kinda left in a hurry."

She smiled, drawing her hand out of her pocket and reaching under Eli's neck. "Here. You've been away from them for too long. Make friends again," she said as she stepped under Eli's neck and started toward the front porch.

Adam met her before she reached the porch and pulled her into his arms in a tight hug. He loosened his arms around her and moved his hand to her hair. "Are you all right?" he asked quietly, looking into her eyes.

"I don't know," she whispered. "Is Abel all right?"

"He's fine. Pa took them all down to the wine cellar. They would never have found them."

"Did anyone find Johnny?"

"Mm hm. Hank found him close to where we found the horses. He was unconscious…had a nasty cut on his head, so Hank took him straight to the doctor in town."

Gray Wolf and Wild Horse came from behind the kitchen with several men in front of them. "These men run. We bring back," said Gray Wolf. "Ben Cartwright, Micah Whitney leave."

"Oh? Where did he go?" asked Ben.

Gray Wolf pointed to the track leading out of the yard. "He follow black coach moving fast down road."

When Adam straightened, Ben rushed forward and squeezed his son's arm. "Wait," he said so only Adam and Shiloh could hear. "We've been standing here while Slater's men were brought in…while Hoss calmed the horses. It's been almost an hour."

Pa, I can't just let Daniel go."

"You're not. Micah will follow him. He knows you want to find out where Daniel is staying." Ben moved his eyes toward Robert. "I believe you have some things to arrange here before you go after him." Turning back to Gray Wolf, Ben held out his hand, taking Gray Wolf's in his and shaking it with both hands. "Thank you, Gray Wolf. I know some of us might have died tonight had you not been here. Joe!" As Joe approached them, Ben said, "Take Gray Wolf and Wild Horse to the supply shed, and then to the smoke house. I want you to send a pack horse with them with blankets and a side of beef to take back to Winnemucca," he turned to the Paiutes, "to thank him and his braves for their help."

Nodding his thanks, Gray Wolf and Wild Horse followed Joe around the side of the house.

Roy stood next to Ben watching the Paiutes go. "Ben, I need to get these boys back to town. Could you spare some hands?"

He turned and counted to himself the number of Slater's men sitting on the porch. There were twenty-three alive and several dead. "Hardy, get some of the men to ride into town with Sheriff Coffee. Send someone back with some rope, and then bring a string of horses around for these men to ride. Roy, if it's all right with you, we'll leave the bodies in the barn for the undertaker."

"That's fine, Ben. I'll send him out first thing in the morning."

"Uh Roy?" said Ben, moving his hands to his hips.

Roy stepped closer. "Yeah, Ben?"

"Do you have room for all these men in your jail? You've only got three cells."

"I suppose they're gonna be a little uncomfortable for a few days until the territorial judge comes to town," said Roy, chuckling. "Serves 'em right, though, dudn't it? Adam," he said, turning to Adam and Shiloh. "If you want to come by tomorrow to ask questions, I'd be more 'n happy to go fetch my breakfast and leave them in your care."

Adam's brows furrowed. "Roy, I…never thought…"

"Never you mind thinkin' about it," answered Roy, frowning. "Men who'd try to steal a little baby…" He walked away grumbling.

Adam shot a wary look at his pa who shrugged, smiling and shaking his head as he walked away.

While Roy was getting Slater's men ready for town, Hoss and Shiloh led the horses into the corral beside the house. "Shiloh, you want me to get some men and take 'em back to the stable," asked Hoss.

Taking a deep breath as she thought about it, she finally said, "No. There's no one there to watch them with so many of the men helping Roy. Maybe a couple of men could stand watch tonight, but I seriously doubt there's any of Slater's men left to do anything. And Slater's tucked tail and run," she said, looking down the road. "But we'll need their blankets."

"I'll send a wagon over to the stable to bring 'em back. Anything else there you need?"

"Roy's on his way to town," said Adam as he moved his arm over Shiloh's shoulder. He cocked his head as he looked at her. "You look tired."

She half smiled. "I can't think of anything else, Hoss. But don't go yourself. Send someone." Turning into Adam, she asked, "Can we bring them up out of the cellar now. Slater's men are gone."

With Ben in the lead, everyone went into the kitchen where Hop Sing moved the cabinet and Ben went down into the cellar and sent the three women up one at a time with the children.

Shiloh watched Annie bring her son up the stairs, and as soon as Annie was standing on the kitchen floor, Shiloh gently took Abel from her and held him close, kissing his head and stroking his hair, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, he's fine," said Adam softly.

"This was too close," she replied, fighting her tears.

In the sitting room, Ben poured everyone a brandy. The room was quiet until Joe returned from his errands. "Gray Wolf and Wild Horse are on their way back to Winnemucca's camp. Adam, did you know they were camping on your land?"

Adam nodded once. "I did."

Moving next to his brothers, Joe began to sniff the air. "Do you smell roses?"

"I always smell roses around Shiloh," said Adam, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, but she's over there," said Joe, moving his chin in her direction. He turned his head slightly to Hoss on his right, then to Adam on his left, sniffing both brothers. "Well, don't we smell nice," said Joe, giggling. "Hoss, you should try that scent more often. It kinda covers the cow smell."

"Short shanks, I don't wanna hear it. It was the rose oil got the horses' attention."

Hoss went to help Annie who was bandaging the injured men while Adam snorted and strode over to where Shiloh slightly swung back and forth. Abel's head lay on her shoulder, his thumb in his mouth. He fought sleep as his mother gently rubbed his back.

Moving his hands to the baby, Adam gave Shiloh a brief nod as he took Abel.

Abel instantly grabbed for his mother and began to cry, prompting Shiloh to reach for him, but she caught Adam's eyes and slowly withdrew her hands.

As Adam passed the baby to Ben, Abel continued to twist toward Shiloh, his little hands still grabbing for her. She moved against Ben's arm, so Abel could touch her while she reassured him. Eventually, Abel settled down, and when he did, Shiloh bowed her head and folded her lips before she turned to face Adam, who was watching her, his jaw set and his brows furrowed. He beckoned her to him with a slight nod to join him at the hearth. When she arrived, he took her hand and pulled her down to sit on the table in front of him.

"Slater was here."

She said nothing, but closed her eyes, and after a moment, she opened them to see Adam still watching her. "You're going after him, aren't you?"

He took both of her hands and kissed them. "I have to. You know that."

Her first instinct was to object, but she knew it wouldn't make a difference. Slater had come to the Ponderosa, the one place they had all felt safe. If only one thing had been different in the circumstances of the night, he might have made off with their son. "When will you leave?"

"Tomorrow. There's no point rushing with Micah following that coach. There's been no new snow tonight, so it should be easy enough to track. Before I go, I need to talk to Slater's men. Someone must know where he's holed up. And I need to get Robert and Evelyn on a stagecoach tomorrow. After what happened tonight, tomorrow should be safe for them to travel. They'll get to San Francisco before Slater has a chance to regroup."

Fighting back tears, she asked, "How long will you be gone?"

Moving his hand to her cheek, he wiped away a tear with his thumb. "I don't know. As long as it takes."

She laid her head in the crook of his neck. She wanted to feel his warmth, to smell his skin, to feel his heartbeat.

He stroked her hair before he moved his hands to her back, letting her just be close to him for the time they had.

"Please tell me you're not going alone," she whispered.

"I'm not bringing him back, Shiloh. When I find him, I'll let the law take him back to prison. But this time, he'll go to San Quentin."

"But what if he realizes you're tracking him?"

"If I can catch up with Micah, I won't be alone. We'll be all right."

Adam watched as his father answered a knock at the door. When Mark and Keith entered, he moved his hands to Shiloh's arms and sat her up, leaning in to kiss her before he stood and walked away.

"Mark, Keith, do you have friends you trust to do what's asked of them?" Adam asked as he shook their hands.

"Tell us what you need. We'll make sure it gets done," said Mark.

"Keith, I'd like you to escort the Slaters back to San Francisco. Set them up at the Lick House again, and keep them under guard. Wherever Robert goes, he's to have guards. Mark, you and your men will stay here and guard Shiloh and Abel. She'll want to work with her horses, and she may need to make a trip back to the house. Tell your men they'll be paid well."

"When will we be leaving, Mr. Cartwright?" asked Keith.

"I'm putting the Slaters on the noon stage tomorrow. Can you be ready by then?"

Keith nodded. "Buy an extra ticket. I'll have a man on the stage with them this time."

"Mark, can you have your men here tomorrow afternoon? I'll be going into town after breakfast. I'll come back here to pick up supplies before I leave."

Mark nodded, and both men turned to leave. They had their orders, and they would be followed.

Annie and Etta sat on the hearth next to Shiloh as she watched Adam speak with the two men. "Who are they?" asked Annie.

"I know their names, but I don't really know anything about them," replied Shiloh. "They've worked for Adam before…at the mine when it was running, and to guard Abel and me when we traveled to San Francisco."

"Shiloh, perhaps Rachel and I should move back to town. There's not going to be much for me to do until the house is repaired," said Etta.

Shiloh's jaw dropped. "Etta, you're part of this family. If you're worried about having something to do, we'll find something. You could help Hop Sing in the kitchen, and then there's still Abel to take care of while I'm working with my horses. And there's Rachel's lessons."

Etta folded her hands on her lap as she watched Rachel fall asleep on the settee. "I didn't think you'd feel like…I mean, while Mr. Cartwright is gone."

Closing her eyes, Shiloh reached over and covered Etta's hands with one of hers. "Truthfully, I don't know if I'll feel like doing anything. But the horses can't take care of themselves."

"It would be better, anyway, if you kept busy," said Annie. "If either of you run out things to do, you can go with me to check on my patients."

Shiloh raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm sure Mark will have something to say about that." Now both eyebrows raised. "But maybe that's not a bad idea," she said softly. "I hadn't thought about it, but if Slater took any of you, it would hurt Adam. All of us need to be careful."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Shiloh had just lain Abel down on the cot Adam brought into their bedroom. The room was smaller than their room at home, but just as cozy. Their belongings had been brought up as well. Sorting them and putting them away would give her something to occupy her mind once Adam was gone. The worry had already begun even as she lay in bed waiting for him.

She could hear the men's voices floating up from the sitting room downstairs. Every now and then, Adam's or Ben's voice would get loud enough to understand what they were saying, but that was typical of those two when discussing how matters should be handled. Ben knew as well as she that Adam wasn't about to let someone else 'handle it' when it involved his wife and son or his business partner and his family.

A light knock at the door announced Annie's entry. With just her head stuck in, she asked, "May I come in?"

Shiloh sat up against the headboard. "Of course you can," said Shiloh, attempting a smile.

"There's a stiff upper lip if I ever saw one," said Annie. She sat on the side of the bed. "You're handling this…well. At least better than I expected."

"I'm really not, you know." replied Shiloh. "That's why I'm hiding up here."

"You knew he would eventually have to deal with Daniel," said Annie.

Shiloh breathed deeply. "I knew that the first time I met Daniel. And so did Evelyn. She warned me about him. I just didn't count on Daniel being so…conniving." She smiled at Annie. "What about you? How are you feeling? Do you realize we'll be seeing each other every day for a while…at least until the house is repaired?"

"I have to admit, I had thought of that. But I'm still seeing patients which takes me away from the house. You were worried that Mark wouldn't let you go with me."

Shiloh looked at her sideways. "Didn't Paul tell you to take it easy...to take some time off your feet?"

"He did. I'm not taking any new patients, but I have three women who are close, and I can't just tell them I'm not their doctor anymore."

"Well, I don't want you going alone. If Hoss can't go, I'm sure Etta would go with you. And if I'm allowed, I'll go, too."

"If you're allowed? I would think you'd go regardless," said Annie, laughing.

Shiloh smirked, then frowned. "Adam was convinced from the start of all this that Daniel didn't want to kill him. Daniel wants to hurt Adam, and the best way to do that is through Abel and me. I'm just as convinced now. I can't tell you how frightened I was on the way back here with the horses. I was so afraid we'd be too late, and Abel would be…" She moved her hand over her mouth. "Gone," she finished weeping the word through her fingers. She shook her hands in frustration. "Oh. I wasn't going to do this," she said, admonishing herself. "I forgot about the wine cellar."

Climbing up to the headboard, Annie pulled Shiloh close. "I have actual proof that Abel is safe," she said, pointing at the sleeping child. "Daniel didn't succeed, and he won't as long as you and Abel are here. Pa won't let that happen. Neither will Hoss or Joe."

Both women were quiet as they listened to the conversation ramp up again downstairs.

"Pa, I am not taking anyone with me!" came Adam's more stern voice floating up the stairs. "Daniel will be looking for someone to come after him. Three men, even two will make him take a closer look. It'll spook him. I may never find him." He had turned away, but spun back around. "And I'm not going alone. I'll catch up with Micah."

"Daniel will be looking for YOU to come after him!" countered Ben. "That's exactly why you shouldn't!"

"What would you have me do, Pa? Stay here and act like nothing happened? Shiloh could have been killed! He came this close to getting his hands on Abel!" Adam said, his thumb and index finger an inch apart. The two men paused for a moment as they glared at each other. "I'm not waiting for him to make his next move," said Adam in a much calmer voice. "He's failed. His men are in Roy's jail. He'll have to take time to figure out what to do next, and while he's thinking, I'll be looking for him."

"Mr. Cartwright, if I may," said Robert. "I know Daniel better than any of you. It's when he's failed that he's at his most vulnerable. He's prone to tantrums, not rational thought."

Moving one hand to his hip, Adam said, "Pa, I'm not asking permission. I'm thirty-four- years-old and beyond that." He bowed his head before he spoke more quietly. "What I am asking is that you keep Shiloh and Abel safe while I'm gone."

Ben moved his hands to his pockets and exhaled. His son was a capable, grown man, a successful man in his own right. Of course he couldn't tell him what to do. "You don't have to ask. Of course we will." Glancing up at Adam, he added, "I hope you will ask…if you need help."

From upstairs, Shiloh and Annie strained to hear what was being said after the men calmed down. Then they heard footsteps on the stairs, rather quick footsteps, so they knew it was either Adam or Joe coming up.

"I think it's time for me to leave," said Annie. She kissed Shiloh's cheek. "Don't worry. I'll help keep you occupied, at least as much as you'll let me." She went to the cot and was stroking Abel's cheek when the bedroom door opened. "Hello, Adam," Annie said as she headed toward the door. "I…I was just leaving," she said, as she squeezed past him in a space that normally would have been wide enough, but at the moment, and for the next few months, she was wide.

Shiloh had a smile on her face just because she remembered not fitting in places for a while. "Are you done for the day?"

"Mm hm," Adam said emptying his pockets on his night table.

"Do we have a few minutes before we turn in?"

Sitting down on the bed, he reached out and moved a stray hair away from her face. "I suppose."

"Good." She got up from the bed and went over to a stack of books she had placed in an out-of-the-way corner. There with the books was a box wrapped in parchment with a red and green bow which she brought to the bed and placed in his hands. "I didn't get to give you this last night, and we've missed Christmas now, so…."

"Your present was in the study," he said. "If it wasn't stolen, it's probably still there, but I couldn't find it after fire."

"What was it?"

Taking her left hand, he ran his thumb over the plain gold band. "It was a ring…a diamond ring."

Her mouth opened. "Adam…I'm sure it was lovely."

"It still will be…if it's there. And if the fire wasn't hot enough to melt the gold."

"Open yours," she said with a sparkle in her eyes.

Pulling the loose end of the bow, Adam tossed the ribbon aside and carefully unfolded the parchment. The box was too big to be a book, he thought, until he opened the box. Inside were four volumes. " _Les Liaisons dangereuses_. Uh, Shiloh."

"Go ahead, look at them."

He did. Then he looked back up at her, his mouth slowly opening. "They're the first edition…in French. How did you…where…?" He didn't finish, but continued to look at her as his brow slowly furrowed. "Shiloh?"

She cocked her head. "You don't get to ask. It's a present. And you can take the first volume with you. You need to brush up on your French anyway."

"I…think…I'll leave them here. I don't want it to get damaged or stolen…if someone realizes what it is." He exhaled. I'm not even sure I could concentrate enough to understand them."

She frowned. "I'm sorry. I thought they'd be a good addition to your collection of books. You seem to have a great many first editions…some signed."

Moving the books back to the box, he smiled. "They are a good addition…if there's any books left in the study, but I may have to add a locking shelf. These had to be expensive." Moving the box back to the stack of books in the corner, he said, "And not unappreciated. Thank you."

She rose to her knees on the side of the bed waiting for him to return, and when he did, she moved his hands around her, then moved hers over his shoulders and around his neck.

He continued her direction, leaning down and giving her a quick kiss, teasing her with his eyes. "Gown?"

"We're not at our house. And I don't have washroom here."

Adam pointed to the chamber pot sitting against the wall where it normally stayed behind the door when the door was open. "Gown," he said as he lifted it up and over her head.

"Hm," she laughed and began to work on his buttons. "Shirt." Moving it back over his shoulders, she pulled the sleeves off his arms and threw the shirt behind him. A deep blush forced her eyes closed. The tanned skin over the muscles of his chest, shoulders and arms still gave her stomach butterflies even though they had been married almost two years. Slowly moving her fingers up through the hair of his chest, she glanced up at him, his nostrils flared and that expectant smile on his lips, then continued up and over his shoulders, tracing the lines of his muscles with her fingers all the way down his arms.

Bumps rose up on Adam's skin as he quickly unfastened his trousers, letting everything drop to the floor, then pulled her against them and fell onto the bed. Adam controlled this particular night, his single objective to make his wife understand just how much he loved her, how much he wanted her to feel that love, to know deep down that he would do anything for her. He knew he was about to embark upon a journey from which he might not return. He wanted to leave her with something more than she already had to ease her pain, her loneliness, and even her guilt for having let him go without a fight if fate ordered that he not return. Abel would keep her busy, but another child would take up even more of her time, and hopefully remind her of the good times. He could always hope.

Tonight, after the desire, the need and the fire of all they felt slowly faded to embers, he contented himself with just looking at her, her skin glowing with light perspiration, her cheeks flushed, and her lips, deep red.

"Your eyes," he whispered as he gazed into them.

"My eyes?"

He smiled. "Somehow, they're bluer…brighter."

"I think you're intoxicated, Mr. Cartwright," she answered, giggling.

"Perhaps," he said, kissing her yet again as he gently moved off her at the same time he moved her to her side and pulled her against him where they slept peacefully in each other's arms.

They next morning they awoke, still entwined, and because they were awake before Abel, Adam indulged himself in the little bit of time they had before he would leave her. He gazed upon her laying on the bed as he'd left her, her hand resting casually on the smooth skin of her stomach, a smile on her lips and in her eyes as she watched him dress.

"You coming down for breakfast?" he asked with a twinkle and a smile just touching his eyes.

"It's our last breakfast for a while. I wouldn't miss it." She rose from the bed and leaned into him, his shirt on, but unbuttoned and not yet tucked into his trousers. After a long kiss, she said, "I'll be down with Abel as soon as we're dressed. You should go on and get started. You have a full day even before you…go after Daniel."

Gently taking her arm and pulling her back into him, he moved his hands to her waist. "I told you, I'm not bringing him back. I'll just find him and notify the authorities."

"He's not a fool, Adam. He'll know you're coming after him, especially after he tried and failed here."

He let her go, turned and continued to button his shirt while looking in the mirror. "You're too smart for your age…and your own good."

Taking a riding skirt and blouse out of a valise among the pile of clothes still sitting against the wall, she laid them out on the bed, then continued to look for her under things. "In all the years I was here…until I was sixteen, do you think I never saw…or heard what it was like to be a Cartwright or a friend of a Cartwright? All those times Pa called on my father and his hands to defend the ranch. All those times the favor was reciprocated." She had already pulled on her drawers and camisole and was busy with her short corset. "I don't know why I thought the years I was gone would make a difference. When you have money, position, power there will always be other people who want it. Daniel doesn't want to kill you. He wants to ruin you. But that doesn't mean he won't make you wish you were dead."

Adam had thought he would be able to take care of his responsibilities and leave without having this particular conversation. He leaned back against a wall while she finished dressing, and when she went to wake Abel, her blouse left open to offer Abel a head start to his morning meal of soft food, he asked, "Do we really need to say out loud what we both know?"

"No. But tell me something," she said, after Abel had taken only a little milk, and then reached for his father. She smiled, though it was a sad, relenting smile. "Would you be happier with an uneducated…and unintuitive wife?"

Before she buttoned her blouse, she passed Adam the clothes Abel would wear down to breakfast. "No. I believe my wife has acquired a swift education in what it is to be a Cartwright which means she knows that sometimes she has to let go, and other times she has to hold on tight."

She didn't smile when she said, "I love you, Adam. I hope you know just how much."

When she took Abel and stepped into the hall, Adam pulled their bedroom door closed and followed her to the stairs. "I know."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Ben was unusually quiet at breakfast. Conversations continued without him with Shiloh and Annie giving him understanding looks. Hoss and Adam had had a rather heated argument while their wives were in the kitchen helping Hop Sing with the last minute details of the meal. When they came out bearing platters of food, Annie and Shiloh looked at each other in sudden ear-splitting silence. Once the dishes were on the table, Shiloh went to Hoss, and Annie went to Adam, each escorting the other's husband to the table and taking the seat beside their brothers-in-law.

"Annie, if you don't mind, this will be the last time I will be sitting next to Shiloh at the dining table for a while," said Adam calmly.

Shiloh smiled at her husband. "I would be happy to sit next to you, Adam, if you can promise that the conversation you and Hoss were having when Annie and I came into the room is over."

Adam pushed his bottom lip up and gave a curt nod. "Fine with me. It really wasn't one I was invested in."

Both women looked at Hoss. "Dadburnit, Shiloh. You know he ought not be leavin' here alone."

Bowing her head and folding her hands on the table, she answered quietly. "I know that even better than you, Hoss." She looked up into Adam's narrowed eyes. "But this is one of those times…we just have to let go." She held Adam's eyes with hers, and though his eyes were still narrowed, they slowly smiled. She and Annie traded places, and when she was seated next to him, Adam leaned in and kissed her, lingering at her ear to whisper, "Thank you."

He wanted to see her smile, but she just closed her eyes, then tucked a small towel into Abel's shirt.

Annie leaned against Hoss once she was seated, but even as she eyed him, he grumbled, "I never thought none of us woulda ever had to let go."

Adam took a bite of bacon as he looked over at Hoss. He washed it down with a sip of coffee before he glanced at Shiloh, then Annie, then calmly back to Hoss. "I seem to remember you needing to take care of Arnie Guthrie alone…because you brought him here. And then there was Waldo Watson."

"Yeah I did," said Hoss. "But they weren't lookin' to kill anyone."

"How many times do I have to say this?" asked Adam, rolling his eyes. "Daniel Slater is nott out to kill me, but he is here because of me. His men were willing to kill the people I care about to get to Shiloh or Abel which means his men would kill you without a thought. He's my problem, and I will handle him." When Hoss opened his mouth to argue, Adam stopped him with his fork pointed at him. "And that's all I'm going to say about it."

"Adam, that's not entirely true," said Robert. "Daniel's behavior changed when I agreed to make you second in the partnership…and when I agreed that we all get paid based on what we bring into the company. On top of that, I kicked him out of what had been our home growing up…our father's home. And he doesn't just want to hurt me. He did try to kill me."

"Robert, I'm not going to kill your brother unless he forces my hand. He's the kind who has other men do his dirty work for him, so I doubt it'll come to that. You're in a better position to take care of the business." Adam smiled. "It's no slight, but I've never seen you handle a Colt, and I don't want you caught in the crossfire. Besides, you're doing your part. Seeing the business running as usual might just bring him out of hiding."

Breakfast was interrupted by a knock on the door. Adam wiped his mouth and dropped his napkin next to his plate. "Excuse me," he said, as he rose and left the table.

"Mr. Cartwright, we're ready to escort the Slaters when you're ready," said Keith.

Adam looked over Keith's shoulder, his mouth slightly opening when he recognize one of the six men Keith had with him. "Uh, Keith…can we talk inside for a minute?"

Keith nodded. Turning to his men, he said, "Wait out here. I'll be back," then followed Adam into the house.

With his arms crossed, Adam gave Keith a serious look. "Why Waverly?"

Smiling, Keith asked, "You know him?" At Adam's reproachful look, he said, "Of course you do. Look, Adam, I know you had a run in with him a few years back, but those were different times and different circumstances. I've used him before without a problem. And he is one of the best shots around with a rifle…besides me." Adam cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. "And you." Now one of Adam's eyebrows arched. "And Micah."

"Mm hm," said Adam. "If you want to use him as a sniper, that's fine, but I don't want him escorting any of them."

Patting Adam on the shoulder, Keith replied, "That's why there's an odd man. He'll be posted away when the Slater's are out of the Lick House, which for Mrs. Slater, won't be that often."

"Good man," said Adam, shaking Keith's hand. "We'll be out in a few minutes." Returning to the dining room, he clasped his hands together. "Robert, Evelyn, we should be on our way to town."

Hoss and Joe pushed away from the table. "We'll bring your bags down, Mrs. Slater," said Hoss, and the two men walked briskly toward the stairs.

Now Shiloh was standing, offering Evelyn a hug. "I do hope your time here wasn't too terrible…except of course for Christmas," she said, smiling apologetically.

Evelyn chuckled. "Even that wasn't that bad, in retrospect. I felt quite safe tucked away in the wine cellar, and if we'd gotten stuck down there…well, there was all that wonderfully old wine."

Standing at the door waiting for their luggage, Robert said, "Mr. Cartwright, I want to thank you for your hospitality."

"Ben, please," said Ben, shaking Robert's hand warmly with both of his. "You and your family are welcome here anytime, Robert."

Shiloh waited on the front porch wearing a shawl while everyone loaded into the wagon. Once Adam had tied Sport to the back, he made his way to her, taking her arms, and leaning in for a quick kiss. "I'll try not to be too long…just long enough to get the Slaters on the stage, and then speak to Daniel's men."

"Please be careful. Some of Daniel's men might have slipped away," said Shiloh.

"I promise." After one last kiss, Adam climbed up to the seat of the wagon, tipped his hat to everyone who had gathered on the porch with Shiloh, then drove out of the yard.

With Keith and one other man riding in front of the wagon, Shiloh watched until the last of the other five men disappeared around the side of the barn, then sighed, prompting Ben to move his arm around her and hug her against him. "He'll be home before he heads out to find Slater. You'll have another chance to see him."

"I know. Just one more. And then who knows how long it will be before I see him again." She twisted around and looked at the open front door. "Or will Abel."

"We'll all help keep him occupied," said Ben, smiling down at her. "Now, let's finish breakfast. These two," he said, smacking Hoss's stomach with the back of his hand, "have chores to do."

"Yeah, we do," said Hoss. "And I don't intend to do 'em on an empty stomach."

Joe giggled on the way into the house, remembering the two platefuls Hoss had already vanquished.

xxxxxxxx

Since there were seven men accompanying Robert and Evelyn back to San Francisco, Adam and Keith decided to put two men inside the coach with them. One would ride up top with the driver, and the other four would precede or follow the stage depending on the width of the road.

Adam kissed Evelyn's cheek while taking Robbie from her so Robert could help her up into the stage. He then passed Robbie back to her. "Robert," started Adam while shaking Robert's hand, "don't take any risks. If there's trouble stay inside, and let Keith handle it. And if you can make appointments at the Lick House, do it. The less time you're out in the city, the less chance Daniel will be able to get to you."

"Adam, I can't represent the business as a recluse. It has to come first. And you said yourself, Daniel needs to see it going strong."

Once Robert was in the coach, Adam nodded at Keith who was already mounted. "If it becomes too dangerous, he doesn't leave the Lick House."

"Mr. Cartwright," said the stage driver. "Best you step back. We're on our way."

Adam walked back to the boardwalk in front of the stage office and waved as the stage left town. He then turned toward the sheriff's office. Opening the door as he removed his hat, he called, "Roy?"

Roy came in from the back. "Adam, these fellows are probably hungry by now. They got here too late last night for dinner, so maybe they'll be willin' to answer some questions without much fuss. Clem and I'll stand by with guns to keep 'em in line. You can stand back there an ask 'em all at once or you can take one out at time. It don't matter to me."

"I only want two of them, Roy. Can I borrow your handcuffs?"

Roy smiled as he passed Adam his handcuffs. "Let's go in the back and get your two out here, and then Clem and I'll go do our rounds. Just tell me which ones you want."

Adam picked out the two men he wanted fairly quickly. Both men were brought out to the office where Adam immediately had one man put his arms around a support post and handcuffed him. Then he tipped his hat as Roy and Clem left the office.

"Hey lawman!" yelled the man handcuffed to the post. "You supposed to be protecting us!"

"No, he's not," said Adam calmly. "He's supposed to be protecting us from you. Watch and learn," said Adam, winking. Adam addressed the other man who wasn't restrained in anyway. "I have one question, and it's very simple. If you don't come up with an answer, it will get very complicated."

Looking back to the handcuffed man, Adam quickly turned back, swinging his fist at the other man's face, knocking the man to the floor.

"Hey, you can't do that!" yelled the man attached to the post.

"There's no one here to stop me," said Adam, smiling.

"Now, I know you left the area around the house about the time the Paiute showed up…which leads me to believe you went to inform someone that the tables had turned against you."

The man lay on the floor propped up on one arm and wiping blood from his mouth with the other. "I didn't go talk to no one. I was leaving until one of your men found me and hauled me to the front porch," he said as he struggled to his feet.

With his gun drawn, Adam walked behind the man, grabbed his hair and pulled his head back while holding the barrel of the gun near his ear. "The sheriff left for a reason," Adam growled. "A man tried to take my son, and I'm not going to stop until I get some answers." He holstered his gun, hauled the man up off the floor and punched him in the same place he'd already made contact, sending him staggering backward and falling to his knees.

Wobbling, the man fell forward catching himself with his hands on the floor.

"You see, I saw the black coach, and I saw you walking away from the black coach," said Adam. "Who were you talking to, and where was he going?"

"You know who I was talking to," the man struggled to say. "It was your friend, Daniel Slater. But I have no idea where he was going."

Adam shoved the man prone to the floor with his foot. Turning to the man in the cuffs, Adam pointed at the man he'd just beaten. "You're next."

Looking wide-eyed from Adam to the beaten man, he said, "I never spoke to him. I just kept watch. I don't even know what he looks like."

Adam pulled his gun out of the holster and approached the handcuffed man. "Where's he holed up?"

"Honest, mister," the man begged. "He finds us…or sends someone. None of us knows where he goes. He just appears when he wants something. It was the same with John there," the handcuffed man said, indicating the man on the floor. "John said the guy just showed up one day at the Sazerac, handed him a stack of gold pieces, and said he had a job for him."

Stepping closer, Adam raised his gun and glared.

"Look, any of them in the cells'll tell you the same thing. Most of 'em never saw the guy in the coach. John there hired us, not the man in the coach."

Taking a deep breath, Adam shoved his gun back in his holster.

Realizing the interrogation was over, the cuffed man yelled, "You can't just beat a man up in the sheriff's office! Ain't that illegal?"

"Not when he was trying to escape," said Adam as he removed the cuffs. Slipping his gun back out of the holster, he ordered the two men into the back, and then backed toward the door. "Both of you, put a hand through the bars and cuff your hands."

Roy was just walking up the steps to the office, when Adam closed the office door behind him. "D'you get anything out of 'em?"

"No. Daniel spoke to one at the Sazerac, so he came to Virginia City."

Roy nodded and turned the door knob, but before he stepped into his office, he asked, "Why those two?"

"Because they both saw the black coach. One of them spoke to Daniel, but he didn't know where Slater was going when he left."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Shiloh watched from the front porch as Adam gave final instructions to Mark. "She can work with her horses and spend some time at the house. She may want to play her piano, and I'm sure she'll want to try to clean up the mess. Don't stop her. She needs to stay busy."

"What about town?" asked Mark.

Adam thought about that while chewing the inside of his cheek. "I would prefer not." He pinched his upper lip as he thought about it. "A man named Seth Asher is supposed to bring some horses for her to train. And then Adelaid LaRue asked her to come by the music shop. How many men do you have?"

"Eight. But your father said I could use some of the hands if necessary."

Looking up at the threatening sky, Adam said, "Keep her trips short and infrequent. Just let her do what she's there to do and bring her home. No last minute lunches at the International House. Abel needs to stay here, so have some men guard the house while you're gone, and Mark, _you_ go with her to town."

Mark simply nodded, then watched as Adam went to his wife.

"I'm ready to go," he said, standing close and looking down into her eyes. "I want you to listen to Mark. He has orders to follow, and he'll follow them whether you like it or not. If you give him too much trouble, you'll be staying here until I get back."

While the back of her neck became prickly hot, even though the temperature was rapidly dropping, she forced a smile. "There are things I need to do, Adam. And some of those things require that I go to town…to the house and to the stables."

"You can go to the house and stables, Shiloh, but I want you to limit your trips to town. I want you to leave Abel here when you go. That will split the men guarding you, but I don't want to make it easy for Daniel to get to both of you."

She nodded. "What about Seth Asher?"

Moving his hands to her waist, Adam asked, "You'll be working with his horses at the stables, won't you?"

She raised her brow and nodded.

"Then he shouldn't be a problem," he said with a playful smile.

"You should come inside and see Abel before you go. You also need to say something to Rachel. She's been withdrawn since Daniel's men took over the house. She needs some reassurances…from someone she knows."

Adam nodded, moved his hand to her waist and both went into the house. He first looked for Rachel who was curled up in the blue chair, staring at the fire. "What do you see in the fire, Rachel," Adam asked.

"It makes me think of the candle in that place we went that was dark," she replied.

Adam nodded. "The wine cellar. Do you know why you went to the cellar?"

"'Cause of the bad men in the house."

Adam lifted her out of the chair, then sat down, settling Rachel on his lap and hugging her against him. "The bad man is gone. You don't have to be frightened anymore."

Looking up at him with big, round brown eyes, she asked softly, "Will he come back?"

"I don't think he'll be back here, Sweetheart. He almost got caught. This isn't a safe place for him."

Rachel snuggled up against Adam's chest, slipping her arms into the warmed of his coat. "But you're going away, and we'll be all alone at home."

"No, you won't. You and your mother will be staying here for a while. So will Aunt Shiloh and Abel."

"We not going back home?"

" _We're_ not going back home. No, at least not until I get back."

"You going to find the bad man?"

Adam smiled. " _Are you_ going to find the bad man. Yes, I am, and hopefully, I'll be able to turn him over to the law, so he'll go back to prison where he belongs."

Hop Sing entered the dining area and motioned for Adam to send Rachel to him. "Cookies and milk in kitchen," he said, nodding and smiling.

"There, you see. Hop Sing is going to keep you full of cookies while you're here." Adam moved her from his lap, setting her feet on the floor.

Before she ran out of the room, she hugged his neck tightly and whispered, "I love you, Uncle Adam."

"I love you, too, Sweetheart. Now, run along." Before Rachel turned the corner to the kitchen, Adam had stood and taken Abel from Shiloh.

Abel was happy to utter an entire conversation to his father, none of which made any sense whatsoever. But Adam raised his brows and nodded as he watched his son do the same, being very serious about his gibberish. Once Abel was finished, he leaned into his father and gave him a soft kiss.

Adam's eyes saddened at the thought of leaving Abel again just as he had gotten so talkative, just as he had started swaying back and forth on his knees. He knew he was going to miss his son's first attempt to crawl, maybe even his first step. "I have to leave you again, Abel," he said, kissing his son's forehead. "But when I get back, you and your mother will be out of danger." Putting on a smile, Adam raised his son into the air and wiggled him, drawing a guttural laugh from the child, then brought him back down and blew on his stomach which sent shrieks of delight through the house, causing those nearby to cringe. "It's time to go," he said, passing Abel over to his Uncle Hoss, then taking Shiloh's hand and leading her through the door. He'd already said his goodbyes to everyone else.

Standing next to the porch, Shiloh bent, picking up a package and something else. "I made you cookies," she said with a sad smile. "And I thought you still might have time to read. I know how much this sooths you when you have something disturbing on your mind," she said, handing him the book of poetry he kept on his night table. Next, she stuffed a folded handkerchief scented with rose oil into his inside coat pocket.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath of the scent and smiled, then moved his hands to either side of her face and kissed her long and tenderly, her hands desperately clenching the lapels of his coat as she let out a short, quiet moan. "I'll be home as soon as I can, my love."

Ben had been waiting near the front door, but now approached them. "Son, send word if you need help. And don't worry about Shiloh and Abel. We'll see that they're safe."

Adam took Ben's hand and shook it. "I know you will, Pa. Thank you." Stepping back, he said, "Don't give Mark a hard time," then reached out to touch Shiloh's cheek one more time before he turned and mounted. Touching the rim of his hat, he looked back as he urged Sport into a trot out of the yard.

Shiloh stood for moment and watched the space where her husband had just been. Noticing the small flakes of snow now falling, she looked up at the sky and watched it come down steadily heavier. "I hope he makes it over the summit before it gets too bad."

Ben moved his arm around her. "He's been going over that summit for a long time. He'll stay at Yank's if it gets too bad. Now, why don't you and I go inside and warm up by the fire."

XXXXXXXX

Adam had hoped the snow would hold off so he could follow the coach tracks. It was still coming down, but slow enough that he could see them. Still, he kept Sport at a lope for a while, resting only for a few minutes at a time. This pace carried him south down the east side of the lake where he stopped in the little town of Glenbrook situated on the southeast side of the lake below Spooner Station at a time that normally would have been light, but was darker because of cloud cover. As he rode by the livery, he brought Sport to an abrupt stop. There at the side of the livery was a black coach that looked like the coach Daniel had driven away.

Dismounting, he let Sport follow behind him as he stopped at the door to the livery. "Hello!"

A man with a leather apron came out wiping his hands on a rag. "Can I do somethin' for ya, Mister?"

"That black coach," said Adam, pointing. "Has it been here long?"

"Nosir," answered the livery man. "A man came in last night, sold it to me, then hitched a ride across the lake. He didn't say where he was going, but the boat he was going on was on its way to the Tahoe House over on the northwest side. You wouldn't be interested in buying it, would you? The coach, I mean."

"No, but I am interested in getting over to the Tahoe House. And I need to take my horse."

"Well then, Mister, you'll have to ride the log barge. It should be here later this evening, then they'll have to unload the logs. It'll go back over after dark."

Looking out over the lake, Adam folded his lips and nodded. "Did you happen to see a man on a horse come by...my height, my age, a little lighter. He was wearing a black duster and a black hat."

"Yeah, he was here. Asked about the coach, just like you. He went across on the barge last night."

Adam looked around him. "Where can I get a bite to eat?"

"Best food in town is over at the Glenbrook House," said the livery man. "You want I should take care of your horse while you wait?"

Reaching into his pocket, Adam pulled out a gold piece and handed it to the man. "I pushed him a little hard to get here. Make sure he gets his fill of hay, and add some sweet oats."

The livery man looked at the gold piece, smiled and rubbed it against his shirt. "Sure thing, Mister…ah…"

"Cartwright. Adam Cartwright."

"Ponderosa way?"

"Yep," said Adam nodding. He turned and headed down the street to the Glenbrook House to bide his time until the barge was ready to leave.

XXXXXXXX

When Micah led Beau off the barge in the dark, it was the wee hours of the morning before the sun even thought about rising. The only place to stay was at the Tahoe House, and he was sure Daniel would be there. It would have been late in the day when he arrived, and travel out of Tahoe City was too dangerous at night. Micah chose to walk Beau up from the lake. The ground was rocky, and finding his footing would be difficult. It was difficult for Micah in the dark, but he managed to pick his way along, avoiding the flumes that sent logs sailing overhead into the lake only to be hoisted up on the barge for transport over to Pray's sawmill in Glenbrook.

By the time he arrived at the Tahoe House, it was dark inside and the door was locked. There was a saloon further down the road, but nothing more than that. He didn't want to spend the night in the saloon, so he knocked…and waited…and knocked again until, finally, he saw a dim light coming toward the door. "I apologize for waking you," he said, but there doesn't appear to be another place to get some sleep."

Donning a nightshirt, the man who answered huffed, then opened the door wide for Micah to enter. "You'll have to bed your horse down yourself," said the clerk. "Barn's behind this building. Just find an empty stall. There should be some hay left against the back wall. You staying just for the night?"

"Yes sir. I'll be off tomorrow," answered Micah as he signed the register M. Williams.

Turning the register around, the clerk said, "Mr. Williams, that'll be two dollars for the night. If you want a bath in the morning, that'll be another two bits. The dining room is just there to the right, and we do serve breakfast."

"Is there any place here I can get supplies?" Micah asked. "I'll be leaving early."

"Down next to the saloon is the general store, such that it is. Tahoe City isn't very big. Most people here are loggers. Mind you, watch your head going up the road. Logs come flying down the big flume right over the road and into the lake. A man could lose his head if he weren't careful."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Where you headed, young man?" the clerk asked.

"Well, I don't rightly know. I'm looking for someone. Yellow-haired man, well-dressed, probably came in on a boat earlier in the day."

"Wouldn't know," said the clerk as he turned to take down a key. "I'm just the night man here. Only came in a couple of hours ago. Do you see his name on the register?"

Micah had already looked when he signed. "No, I don't. But he might have continued on. What's the next town northwest of here?"

"Ain't no town close. Next place would be Coburn Station, and after that, Dutch Flat. If'n he was headin' toward Sacramento, he might be headed on down to Newcastle. The train's there now, you know?"

"Yeah, I heard," said Micah, taking the key. "I'll just go bed down my horse. You want me to lock the door for you on my way up?"

With a wide smile, the clerk nodded. "I'll leave the key in the door. You can just put it up there on the peg once you lock it. Have a good night, Mr. Williams. At least what's left of it."

Micah's intentions were to give Beau some food and let him rest. Then he'd get a few hours of sleep and be up with the sunrise waiting to see who left the Tahoe House in the morning.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Shiloh left the house early, leaving Abel still sleeping with Etta looking in on him and giving him breakfast once he was awake.

Annie accompanied her to the house. As the two women carefully walked through damaged areas, Shiloh bent down, picked up a blackened relic, and sighed.

"That was a deep one," said Annie.

Raising her brows, Shiloh asked, "Do you remember then the tree fell on my house?"

"Yes," said Annie.

"Well, it feels the same. Tree. Fire. Much of my life is scattered on the floor under all this rubble."

"But this was Adam's office. Would it be much of his life?"

Shiloh sighed again. "I'm not being selfish. The books in here were our books...most his, but some mine. The things that were in my office at the Flying W were in this office. Even though Adam used it the most, I used it, too. All of my horse contracts were in here, all of my potential buyer's information, my music contracts…even some of my music. There were some things that belonged to Daddy and things that Ben gave Adam. And then, all of Adam's drawing tools were in here." She quieted for a moment. "Adam was going to give me a ring for Christmas. It was in here somewhere."

Annie spun around. "Oh, what about the books you were giving him?"

Smiling, Shiloh took Annie's hand and gave it a pat. "I hid them in the music room. They were saved." Turning, she looked around the room. "I don't know where to start."

"Well, the best place is probably right where you stand," said Annie. "Just pick up whatever is there and decide if it's trash or not. The trash goes in a pile outside, and anything else goes in a box to be sorted through later."

When Annie bent down, Shiloh stopped her. "Oh no. Not you. You will not be picking up even the smallest amount of debris off this floor," admonished Shiloh.

"Then why did you bring me?"

"I didn't bring you. You said you wanted to come."

"What am I supposed to do? Just sit!"

Shiloh laughed. "Brings back memories, doesn't it?" After seeing Annie's scowl, Shiloh hugged her and held on until Annie hugged back. "I don't want you to go through anything close to what I did. My biggest regret is that when I had the chance to take it easy, I didn't take time to enjoy it." Leaning back away from the hug and giving Annie's belly a rub, Shiloh added, "Cherish this time, Annie. Indulge in it. You won't be sorry."

"Shiloh," said Annie, her head bowed, "I see so many women who keep working until they have to stop to give birth. It doesn't seem fair that I would get to just stop and be coddled."

"Don't you think they would if they were given the opportunity?" said Shiloh softly. "You don't have to be ashamed or feel guilty of what Hoss and the family can offer you, and I don't know of any of the women you take care of who would begrudge you that." Shiloh moved a hand to Annie's cheek. "Now, it's still too wet in here to do much…and look there. Ice." Watching the snow float in through the holes in the house, she went on, "It's going to get wetter…and slippery. I'm just going to gather a few things, and then we'll be on our way back to the house before the bottom falls out," she said. "If it ever stops snowing, I'll get the horses back to the stables. There's not enough room for them in the barn at the main house, and some of them aren't used to being outside this long."

With Shiloh's arms now full, the two women made their way out of the house. "Won't their blankets keep them warm?"

"Yes, and if you've noticed, they stand together during the coldest part of the night. It would be very warm in the middle of them, but I would just feel better if they were in the stables under guard instead of out in the wide open."

xxxxxxxx

When Micah finally got to his room at the Tahoe House, he fell face first on the bed and allowed his howl to be muffled by the bedspread and mattress. He'd brought plenty of laudanum with him and was happy to take a few snorts while on the barge, but the walk up from the barge, back to the barn to take care of Beau, then back to the front of the Tahoe House and up the stairs was beyond what he could handle. For a long while, he lay in his bed face down, trying to will the fire in his feet away. Rolling over, he began to pull off his clothes, throwing everything haphazardly to the floor until he came to his boots. He pondered the searing pain he would feel at just the slightest tug. Pulling his saddlebag close, he dug into it until his fingers wrapped around a bottle, and pulling it out, he turned it up, pouring the liquid down his throat like it was cool beer. But it wasn't. Wiping his mouth on his arm, he swore at himself for the impulsive behavior. Surely that much laudanum at once would keep him asleep much longer than he'd planned. But it was done. Easing himself backward on the bed, he grabbed the spread and blankets with each hand and brought them up over him from either side, ignoring that he was sleeping with his trousers and boots still on. In only a few minutes, he was so deeply unconscious that a woman screaming right next to his ear would not have even made him flinch.

xxxxxxxx

Adam tied Sport to a post in the middle of the barge, then got comfortable in the only place possible…on top of a pile of logs. He thought he might be able to doze, but every shudder of the barge, no matter how minor, made his body instantly tense just in case he really had to hold on to his precarious position. He thought about Micah, wondering if he would still be in Tahoe City recovering. He'd made this trip under the same conditions with no good place to get off his feet completely.

Finally giving up the allusion that he might be able to get some rest, he moved down the pile of logs to the post where Sport was tied and offered the horse some carrot pieces, smiling at the realization that Shiloh had slipped them into his pocket without his knowing. Looking wistfully across the blackness of the water, he conjured up a memory of watching her train a horse. She was happy when she was with her horses…and patient. She always had a pocketful of carrot pieces whenever there was the possibility she would be around them.

Sighing, he asked himself if he had been fair to her when he had asked her to marry him, knowing full well she was accustomed to long days of writing or rehearsing, and then exhilarating nights of her performances back in Boston. He promised her he wouldn't change her, but in loving her, he inevitably had changed her. Their son, whom he had no doubt she adored, took her away from most of what she had done before his birth. She was devoted to Abel. Still, he would make sure to work in time for her to train the horses, write her music and perform just as soon as he took care of Daniel Slater.

Adam was a full day behind Daniel and Micah. He was fairly certain Micah would still be in Tahoe City. If Daniel was going back to San Francisco, he could only be going one way out of Tahoe City, so he shouldn't be hard to track. Micah, on the other hand, should go home, but convincing him to go home would be near impossible, and Adam didn't have the time to ensure he went.

"Mr. Cartwright, we'll be docking within the next half hour," said the bargeman.

"Thank you," was all Adam offered. The man spoke as he passed hopping from one pile of logs to the other and was long gone. When the barge docked, Adam and Sport were allowed to debark first, not for their convenience, but to get them out of the way as quickly as possible so the barge could be loaded and sent on its way.

Walking up through the trees from the dock, Adam avoided the flume to his right where he knew logs catapulted over the road and into the lake. The Tahoe House would be the closest business and the only hostel in the small logging town. He walked Sport to the back and bedded the horse down in the barn…next to Beau…, his eyes narrowing as he considered that Beau would have been there all day. That meant that Micah had not left, and considering it was around three in the morning, he was in bed in a room in the Tahoe House.

At the front door, Adam tapped and waited, knowing the night man would answer soon enough.

"Mr. Cartwright, come on in. Did you put your horse in the barn already."

"Yep. I'd like a room in the front if you have one available," said Adam as he signed the register slowly, looking at the names already there. "Mr. Williams…what room is he in?"

"You know him?" asked the night clerk.

Adam chuckled. "He's my brother-in-law. I thought I'd miss him."

"Stayed in his room all day. Never came down for a meal. I knocked, and when he didn't answer, I was afraid he might be dead, so I went on in, but he was only dead asleep. He musta been awake for a while before he got here, 'cause he didn't budge when I went into the room. Left him a pitcher of water, just in case."

"Thank you for that. If you don't mind, I'd like to look in on him before I turn in."

"Well, ordinarily giving you the key would be against hotel policy."

Adam placed two gold coins on the desk.

Smiling, the clerk continued, "But seeing as you're kin, I suppose there'd be no harm."

Tossing the key up and catching it, Adam nodded, and with his saddlebags and bedroll over his shoulder, he headed up the stairs straight to Micah's room. He slowly pushed the door open, and seeing Micah on his back on the bed, his arms and legs spread wide and a half empty bottle of laudanum on the night table, he hurried in and dropped his things on the floor just inside the door. Without hesitation, Adam sat on the side of the bed and pulled Micah up against him, patting his face. "Micah! Come on, Micah, you have to wake up!"

Micah remained limp, so Adam hauled him to a sitting position on the side of the bed, leaned him over and poured part of the pitcher of water over his head.

Sputtering as if he were drowning, Micah waved his limp arms around and said something indistinguishable before he threw up a milky liquid. Adam held him up as he continued to vomit, take a few breaths, and then vomit again, eventually coming to dry heaves. When Micah finally stopped, Adam let him lay back on the bed to catch his breath.

Pouring a glass of water, Adam offered it to him. "Why don't you rinse out your mouth?" he said, holding the wash bowl in front of him.

Micah rolled to the side of the bed and did what Adam suggested, then lay his head on the bed has he held the glass to his chest. "Adam," he said breathlessly. "I didn't intend to take that much. I was just in so much pain, I…"

"Micah, do you have control of it? asked Adam. "Because if you don't, you don't need to be running a ranch or a mine…or courting Etta. You'll only hurt her."

"It was the barge, and then the walk up, and then to the barn and back…and up the stairs. It was just too much."

Adam nodded. "All right. We'll leave it at that. You can clean up in my room while I clean up this mess. The restaurant ought to be open in an hour or so. We'll get some coffee in you, and then see how you feel. But if this is too much, I'm sending you back home."

Too weak to argue, Micah said nothing. When he tried to stand up from the bed, his legs buckled, so Adam helped him to the other room and left him sitting in a chair in front of the wash bowl. While Micah cleaned himself up, Adam cleaned up the mess in Micah's room and remade his bed.

In another hour, both men were sitting in the restaurant…alone. None of the other few patrons had come down from their rooms, so Adam and Micah had the restaurant to themselves. While Adam ate a hearty breakfast, Micah tried not to watch, but managed to drink some coffee.

"How are the feet this morning?" asked Adam.

"Better, but not back to where they were. If we're riding for a while, I'll be fine." Micah answered Adam's hard look. "I'm not going home. Shiloh's expecting me to stay by your side, and I will not disappoint her."

Adam scoffed. "If you're going with me, you need to put something in your belly. Try some eggs and toast. Leave the bacon. And maybe some milk to help settle your stomach." Pointing his fork at Micah, Adam added, "And you had better tell me if your feet are hurting long before they become unbearable."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Once Adam and Micah were ready to depart Tahoe City, they stopped at the front desk of the Tahoe House and turned in their room keys. "How was your room, Mr. Cartwright?" asked the clerk as he turned to hang the room keys back on the key board.

"Comfortable, thank you. There was a blonde man here the morning my brother-in-law arrived," said Adam, pointing toward Micah who had found a chair. He would have been well dressed…a little shorter than me."

"He left that afternoon," said the clerk. "It took him some time to find someone to take him over to Coburn's Station. He was looking for a telegraph office, but I told him the closest one was Dutch Flat. I expect he'd be heading down there today on the stage from Coburn's."

Adam tipped his hat, thanking the clerk one more time before the looked over at Micah and nodded toward the door. By the time Micah was out, Adam had deposited his belongings near a chair on the front porch. "Wait here. I'll bring the horses around," said Adam. He immediately turned and walked away, giving Micah no chance to object.

When their saddlebags had been swung over their horses, and their bedrolls tied in place behind their saddles, Adam mounted and waited for Micah to mount, and he did so…from two steps up.

"We'll stop by the store up here, "Adam said, indicated the only building ahead of them. "How are your supplies?"

"I'm good. I had dinner in Glenbrook and breakfast here. Haven't touched anything in my saddlebags," said Micah.

Adam looked up at the rising sun and squinted. "We won't be stopping at Coburn's Station. We'll ride straight through to Dutch Flat. I've still got plenty of beans, but I'll get some extra bacon, dried beef and corn meal. That should hold us for a while. Did you manage to get your boots off this morning to check your feet?"

"I did," said Micah. "They're red, but they're not bloody. If you're thinking about something to bandage them, I've brought plenty to cushion them. A nice long ride on this animal's feet is all I need," he said, gently patting Beau's neck.

xxxxxxxx

Abel had fallen asleep in his mother's arm with a full belly long before the adults had finished their lunch. Shiloh had eaten nothing. She swayed gently back and forth soothing her son to sleep while staring at her plate.

Ben cleared his throat, but got no response. "Shiloh."

She blinked and looked at him. "Yes?"

"Please eat," he said as if she was one of his sons. He'd known her virtually all her life. It was not a request.

Annie stood. "Here," she said, reaching for the baby. "Let me take Abel and put him down so your hands are free."

Shiloh smiled and allowed Annie to take Abel. She watched them all the way to the stairs, then turned to her plate and sighed.

"You know he had to go," said Ben, more softly than before.

"I do, Pa," Shiloh answered, picking up her fork. "It's troubling that Daniel came here and caused such havoc. And it's fortunate that you have a wine cellar way out here where no one would ever suspect there'd be one." She offered him a quick, but genuine smile. "Still, Daniel is dangerous…more dangerous than a normal outlaw. Adam and Micah could be walking into a trap."

"Adam didn't feel Daniel would be interested in him. It seems Slater wants to hurt him, and killing him wouldn't feed that need he has to see Adam suffer," offered Ben.

Joe had already excused himself from the table. It was his turn to ride out to check the herd now that several feet of new snow had fallen. Hoss listened as he ate, taking a break from his plate to kiss his wife on the cheek when she resumed her seat at the table. He shrugged. "Maybe Daniel's runnin' scared considerin' he lost pretty big here. A man's liable to make some mistakes when he's tucked tail and run."

"Well," said Ben, smiling. "Hopefully, Adam or Micah will send a wire letting us know where they are in the next day or so. If Daniel is going back to San Francisco, they'll be gone a while." Reaching for Shiloh's hand and patting it, he said, "You need to keep busy." With furrowed brows, he added, "And eat."

She broke off a piece of bread and dipped it into her soup. "Seth Asher will be here this week with his horses, and if some of the men can close off my music room from the rest of the house..." She bowed her head and said wistfully. "I could spend hours at my piano." Dipping her spoon into her bowl, she then lifted it to her mouth, lightly blew on it, and sipped its contents. "Did Adam happen to mention I was invited to sing in Boston? I always thought that being asked to sing again in Boston would mean…well," she said, bowing her head again.

Ben smiled gently. "You're already a success…Isabella. There's no doubt about that. But Adam didn't mention anything about Boston."

"I'm not surprised. He was quick to say 'no'. With Daniel pursuing us, it would have been a big risk."

"He was right, Shiloh. You mustn't think he wouldn't want you to perform in Boston."

She met her father-in-law's eyes and knew he was right. She smiled and sighed, wondering when her life ceased to be her own.

"Shiloh, I have to go to Mrs. Taylor's house today to see how she's doing," said Annie, hoping to bring her sister-in-law out of her depression. "She's due soon now. Would you like to go with me? I'll be asking Etta as well."

Now Shiloh grimaced. Etta had taken to eating with Rachel and Hop Sing in the kitchen since Joe ate at the dining table. "I think that's a grand idea."

"Well, you ladies ain't goin' alone," said Hoss. "The snow's too deep for the buggy, so I'll take you over there in the sleigh."

"We wouldn't be alone anyway as I have guards with me everywhere I go and for anything I do," Shiloh groused.

Shiloh started to stand but Ben caught her hand. "After," he said, glaring at her. "After you finish every drop of soup in that bowl, young lady."

xxxxxxxx

Daniel Slater stood at the door of the telegraph office impatiently waiting for the clerk to unlock the door. When he did, Slater barked, "It's about time you answered the door! One could freeze to death out here waiting!"

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm just coming back from my lunch break. There's no one working this station but me."

"Well, you are working now, aren't you? I need to send two telegrams," said Slater gruffly.

The young man took up a pencil and stood poised to take down the message.

"Give me that," snapped Daniel as he snatched the pencil from the clerk's hand. "I'll write it myself."

The clerk waited until the piece of paper was shoved across the desk at him. He turned it around and slowly read. "Asher Virginia City Nevada Territory Stop Cartwright is away Stop It's time Stop You have two weeks Stop Slater." Counting each word with the point of his pencil, he said, "and the second telegram?"

Daniel wrote out another name on a piece of paper and passed it to the clerk. "Send the same message."

The clerk looked up at the ceiling as he figured the fee. "That'll be half a dollar for each, Mr. Slater. A dollar total. Are you expecting an answer?"

"No," said Daniel. He dropped a coin on the desk and left the telegraph office, heading toward the Dutch Flat Hotel. He scowled as he walked down the street and pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket, covering his mouth and nose. What a pity for this small town, he thought. All around the perimeter of the town where mountains of magnificent trees once stood were bare clay canyons, ruts and mountains of mud and dirt created by placer mining, roaring water cutting into the earth day and night, leaving rivulets of the mining's waste flowing into the brown, undulating mud flow that was the Bear River. To Daniel, this place was beneath his dignity, but it served a purpose. He would stay here one night and then move on.

xxxxxxxx

Two men rode into Virginia City, each one leading a string of three horses. They stopped in front of the International House, and while one man held the horses, the other entered the hotel. He was of average height and build. He wore a black felt hat, a long, black duster which by the look of it lived up to its name, black gloves, black trousers, black boots, a white shirt, black vest and a red neckerchief. His black-brown hair was combed back, and when he spoke his eyes squinted as if he was expecting trouble even when he was engaged in pleasant conversation. His eyes moved constantly, surveying everything around him, and his walk…his gait was smooth, but loose…and straight…his hands remained at his sides as if he was anticipating the need to draw his gun.

"Can I help you, sir?" asked the clerk.

Asher stood still for a moment, moving only his eyes around the room before he slowly made his way to the front desk. His voice was pleasant…young sounding, and as smooth as his gait. "I was here a while back and made a tentative reservation for a suite to be available in January for several weeks. Seth Asher."

"Yes, Mr. Asher. I have a note here in the book holding a suite at the front of the hotel for you. Would you like to check in?"

"Ah, well, yes and no. I wanted to let you know I'm here, but I'm not quite ready to take possession of the room. You see, I need to deliver some horses out to the Ponderosa Ranch…to the Lake House."

"Oh, you mustn't have heard," said the clerk. "There was a fire at the Lake House. Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright are staying at the main house until the Lake House can be repaired."

"Do you know if the stables burned?" asked Asher anxiously.

"I'm sorry, I don't," said the clerk. "But the Ponderosa is a big place. I'm sure there's room for your horses, though I'm not sure you can get them there just yet. We've had another snow storm, and the road may be blocked by snow. Perhaps you should leave your horses here at the livery, and ride out first to see if the road is clear and let Mr. Cartwright know you're here."

"That's an excellent idea. But I'm not here to see Mr. Cartwright. I'm here to see Mrs. Cartwright."

The clerk chuckled. "Well, which one?"

"Shiloh Whitney Cartwright…the horse trainer."

The clerk's mouth dropped open in embarrassment. "Of course, I should have known, seeing as you have horses."

"If you'll direct me to the livery, I'll get this business taken care of. Hopefully, I'll be in my room by this evening."

"The livery is two blocks down on this side of the street. Oh, before I forget, a telegram arrived for you this morning." The clerk smiled as he handed Seth the telegram. "That's how I knew it was time to hold the suite."

Giving the clerk a polite smile," Asher said, "Of course," as he took the telegram. "Now, if you'll excuse me." Nodding, he turned away from the clerk and strode to the middle of the lobby before he opened the envelope and read the telegram. It seemed his timing had been perfect.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Ben Cartwright stood outside the music store studying the changes that had been made since Mrs. Riley retired. It seemed that Miss Larue had a taste of her own, and it was definitely not the same as Mrs. Riley's. While Mrs. Riley's decorations at the front of the store had been simple…minimal, Adelaide Larue's were quite frilly. If he'd been a timid man, he might have been embarrassed being seen walking into such an obviously feminine business.

When he opened the door, a bell jingled summoning Adelaide from the back room. "Ben," she said cheerily. "It's so good to see you. Please come in."

"I'm not interrupting a lesson, am I?" asked Ben. "I can come back later."

"Oh, no. I've just gotten back from collecting my mail," she replied, briefly holding up the stack of mail in her hand.

"I thought that perhaps you would join me for dinner a little later today," said Ben. "I have some business to attend to, but I was going to have an early dinner at the International House before heading home."

"Oh, Ben," Adelaide said with a gleaming smile. Though she was obviously a middle-aged woman, her smile brought back the beauty of her youth. "That would be lovely."

"Good," Ben said, taking her hand in his. "I'll come by for you in about an hour."

She graced him with another smile as he left her shop, but once the door was closed, her smile was instantly gone. She looked down at the telegram she had folded just as she'd stepped out of the back and reread it, then watched Ben make his way across the street.

xxxxxxxx

Shiloh and Hoss were on their way back to the main house after taking six horses back to the stables and settling them into their stalls. "You know, Shiloh we could get some men to help and make this a one trip deal," said Hoss.

"I know, Hoss," said Shiloh. "But I like spending time with each horse that I might not be able to with all of them going into their stalls at once. Remember, the last time they were in the stalls, they were taken by strange men, and we have no idea how they were treated. Besides that, it will keep me busy all day, and I'll be dead tired by dinner."

"I'd feel better if you could make one trip," said Mark from the rear. "The more times you go back and forth, the more chances for trouble."

Turning in her saddle, Shiloh asked, "Do you honestly believe there will be anymore trouble? Slater's men are in jail. Slater is running."

"You said yourself Slater was intelligent and devious. I'm not taking any chances he's made other plans. Your husband would expect no less," answered Mark.

Shiloh huffed and turned forward. "It's not that I don't like you, Mark. I think you're a very nice man. I just don't care to spend all of my waking hours with you."

When they arrived at the main house, all three tied their horses to the hitching rail and entered the house.

At the sound of the front door opening, a guest sprang up from the settee and turned to face them just as they stepped in. "Mrs. Cartwright," said Seth Asher, smiling and holding his hat in his hand.

Shiloh opened her mouth, taking a moment before she greeted him. "Mr. Asher. You made it."

"I did, but I left the horses at the livery in town. I wanted to make sure I could get them here through the snow."

Mark cleared his throat.

Bowing her head and closing her eyes, Shiloh chuckled. "Mark, this is Seth Asher. Mr. Asher, Mark…" She turned to Mark. "I've never been told your last name."

Mark had assumed a position away from everyone, but faced Asher, his hands clasped in front of him, his feet spread about shoulder width. "It's Harris, ma'am."

Shiloh nodded. "Seth Asher, Mark Harris, my keeper."

"Excuse me?" asked Seth.

"I'm sorry. We've had a little excitement here of late. My husband felt I needed protection."

"Then where is your husband?" asked Seth while sizing up Mark.

"He's looking for the cause of the excitement," Shiloh answered. Getting right down to business, she continued. "I think we should discuss your expectations for the horses and my rules. This is my brother-in-law, Hoss Cartwright. He'll be helping me with the horses. Would you like something to drink before we talk? Coffee, something stronger?"

"Coffee would be fine, thank you," Asher answered.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment, I'll arrange it," said Shiloh, bowing her head with a smile before she left the room.

Hoss strode forward and offered his hand. "Mr. Asher, I understand you expect to be racing your horses. It's a might unusual for Shiloh to train someone else's horses. Why didn't you go to Ben Haggin?"

Laughing, Asher answered, "Because Haggin would somehow end up with the best of my horses. The man can be fierce when it comes to business. And sometimes underhanded."

Hoss nodded. "Yeah, I heard that."

By this time, Shiloh returned. "Hop Sing will bring in the coffee service in a few minutes. Please, sit down," she said, motioning to the settee. She took the leather chair next to the fireplace so she could see Mark who had a habit of taking a position behind her. Even so, he moved behind the chair, resting his hand on the back and keeping his eyes on Asher.

"Mr. Asher…"

"Please call me Seth."

" _Mr. Asher,_ we need to discuss my requirements for training your horses, the main one being that you cannot be here while I'm working with them. At least, not until I begin to work on their gait. Since you're planning to race these horses, I need to understand exactly what you expect out of them, especially their gait."

Asher smiled, and with his head slightly bowed, he cast his eyes up at her.

His expression made her uncomfortable. It was similar to the way Adam sometimes looked at her. "I assume the stride should be long, as if they're attempting to move beyond their reach."

Raising his chin, Asher gave her a slight smile with his eyes narrowed.

She quickly turned away at a sudden chill. It reminded her again of one of Adam's expressions.

"Mrs. Cartwright," Seth began, "Have you ever been around race horses?"

As she sipped the coffee Hop Sing had delivered, she said, "No, not really. Adam and Hoss had a race horse once, but I didn't have anything to do with it."

"How could you already know so much about race horses, then?"

"Oh, I've watched them. If you know what to look for, it's easy to see the power in their movements by the muscles they're using. Good race horses are generally balanced between the neck, back and hip. The size of their bones need to be adequate for their muscle. Their legs…their feet…they're all important. It's all about their conformation. Without good conformation, they wouldn't be very good race horses. I look for the same traits in my own horses, even though I would never sell them to be used in racing."

Seth's mouth slowly dropped open. He was aware of her reputation as a horse trainer, but he never expected she could understand race horses without being told what was expected of them.

"How do you know they wouldn't be? Sold, I mean."

"I don't, but I won't sell to men like Ben Haggin or Lloyd Tevis, and quite possibly George Hearst…" She turned her head in thought. "Who is involved with Mr. Haggin and Mr. Tevis in mining, not horse racing. Though he isn't a pretentious man, he's actually quite wealthy, but he doesn't flaunt it. And he doesn't seem to like horses." Turning back to Mr. Asher, she added, "He'd really have no use for one of my horses."

She smiled at his silence. "You told me you wanted your horses trained without their spirit broken. After my training, they will be more loyal to their owner than a loved dog. But they will be lively, spectacular animals." She took another sip of her coffee. "Do you have a jockey? It would be better if I can spend time with the jockey and the horse after I teach the horses their manners."

"Manners?"

"Yes, ground manners, but certainly etiquette when carrying a rider. A jockey rides completely differently than what I normally teach, so it would be helpful if I was teaching them to tolerate the forward position a jockey must sustain."

Asher was so surprised, he was almost speechless. "I…don't…have a rider…yet. But I suppose I could help you with that. I've ridden a few race horses," Seth replied.

"Very well. You can bring the horses here, and I'll keep them in my stable. I don't have an issue with you coming to check on them, but you are not to be here during the first part of their training. I will let you know when I need you to ride."

"I can't watch?" he asked, wearing a charming smile.

Shiloh returned the smile. "No, you may not. I doubt there's anyone who trains horses the way my father did…except me. If I showed everyone how I do it, I wouldn't be in business for very long, would I?"

"I suppose not," said Asher with furrowed brows. "How do I know my horses will be well kept?"

"I'll be happy to show you our facilities, and I will be happy to feed whatever you provide if my own feed isn't acceptable."

"Having heard tales of your horses, Mrs. Cartwright, I'm sure your feed will be fine," said Asher with raised brows. He hadn't been told anything about this woman's obvious intelligence, nor had he been told just how competent she was with horses. It was obvious she was very comfortable with business. But she was making his job easy. "When can I see your facilities?"

"We were just taking some horses back over to the stable. We had a house fire, and I brought them here for a while, but they need to be back in the stable. You can ride over with us, if you'd like."

He nodded. Certainly the condition of this woman's stable would be very telling.

Mark studied Asher very closely. There was something familiar about him that he couldn't quite put his finger on in the beginning, but when the man stood and walked toward the door, he instantly remembered Marshal Seth Asher from Dakota Territory by his unusual stride. Asher had been mostly a fair man, but he wasn't beyond using means that you wouldn't find in a law book to keep the peace. Mark sighed. He couldn't begrudge the man for that. He did what he needed to do to keep an unusually rowdy town…no, not a town, a mining camp with buildings…in reasonable order. He knew Asher's reasons for leaving the way he did were justified. When you worked in the more unpopulated parts of the country, you had no one within a hundred miles to back you up. Mark knew. He'd been a marshal in the Montana range of the Idaho Territory, more remote than Dakota Territory, and maybe just a little less civilized. He left just as the talk of the Montana range becoming a territory began. It always amused him that he left one Virginia City mining town for another. The draw in this Virginia City was the fact that it was further along…and a little…just a little…more civilized.

"Shiloh, if you don't mind, I need to check on Annie," said Hoss as he pulled on his coat. She's been over at the Taylors since yesterday afternoon. I'd a thought there'd be a baby by now."

"Maybe you should take Rachel some cookies. She must be awfully bored," said Shiloh.

"I don't know about that," said Hoss with a smile. "The Taylors already have a whole passel of kids. I'm sure the neighbors done brought plenty of food over while Mrs. Taylor has that baby." Moving his hat to his head, he said, "If it's not too late, I'll come by the stables on the way home." With that, he was out the door.

Shiloh nodded curtly at Hoss' departure. "Mr. Asher, if you wouldn't mind leading a string of horses, I'll take you over to the stables now."

"It would be my pleasure," said Asher, slightly bowing.

xxxxxxxx

Micah didn't flinch when Adam threw his hat down on the green felt-topped table in the saloon. Before he'd taken his seat, Micah pushed a mug of beer over. "Cool your heels," he said. "You knew he was probably already gone. He's been one step ahead of us since we left."

Adam turned the mug of beer up and let the cool liquid ease the dryness in his throat, smacking his lips when he finally set the glass down on the table. "It's clear he's leading us somewhere. If he wanted to get away, he'd have been long gone by now, and we'd be scratching our heads about which way to go."

Micah leaned back in his chair with one foot propped up on the empty chair beside him. He took another slow sip of beer, swishing it around in his mouth before he swallowed. "It doesn't seem we have a choice but to follow along. Do we stay here for the night or do we move on?"

"We have to find out which way he went first," said Adam, leaning back and not particularly anxious to move.

"That shouldn't be too hard," said Micah. "He's made sure he's been seen. The biggest hotel is the Dutch Flat Hotel. Suppose we start there."

The two men looked at each other judging who was going to stand first. Folding his lips and nodding, Adam stood, took one more drink of beer, and left Micah in the saloon with his feet propped up.


	26. Chapter 26

I mess up the chapter number. Chapter 25 was actually Chapter 24, so there is also a new Chapter 25 to read before some things in this one will make sense.

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

The International House was busy this particular evening. Still, Ben had no trouble getting a table for two. He asked Adelaide how her business was faring, and she was all too willing to tell.

"To be truthful, Ben, I only have two students and both play piano. I have no voice students at all. I was so hoping Mrs. Cartwright would be willing to help me gather some business, but…"

"Now, Adelaide," Ben said, patting her hand. "Shiloh has a few businesses of her own to run. She's expecting some horses to train any day now." He rolled his eyes. "Race horses."

"You don't approve of race horses?" she asked.

"It's not that. But when comparing her horses to race horses…" He shook his head. "They're all fine animals, but the purpose of race horses is to make someone money."

Adelaide cocked her head, her eyes questioning. "Doesn't Shiloh make money from her horses?"

"Yes, of course she does, but she trains a horse to be loyal to his owner…for pleasure. She deserves a fee for training them, but her horses are generally not meant to make money for their owners. Each one is more of a…companion. And I've never known her to train someone else's horses. She usually finds the horses she wants, trains them, and then sells them."

Once their drinks were served, Adelaide slowly sipped her tea. "So what made her accept this work…training someone else's horses…race horses at that?"

"I suppose because it's something she's never done. She's not shy about trying new things."

Both became silent when their food was delivered to the table, but once the waiter left, Adelaide changed the direction of the conversation. "I do hope she has time to come by the music store. I had hoped she could give some encouragement to my students, and maybe attract more. But then, I suppose it would be voice students she could help the most."

"Adelaide, she's an accomplished pianist. And a violinist. I'm sure she could give all of your students some suggestions to make learning a bit easier…and probably more enjoyable. But there's this business with Daniel Slater."

"Oh yes. The man who set the house on fire and stole her horses."

"Well, the man responsible. Adam doesn't want her too far away from the house. He's provided a guard for her, and this guard doesn't let her out of his sight until she retires for the day."

"Surely she can make a trip to town, even if he has to come with her." Adelaide smiled provocatively. "I'm sure you can convince her guard to let her come to town. After all, she said she does need some music supplies."

"Perhaps," said Ben, nodding. "Perhaps."

xxxxxxxx

Micah and Adam had ridden into Bridgeport over an hour past, and somehow, Micah lost Adam. After walking around the huge barn, the rock-walled corrals, and over to the trading post, Micah had to get back to his horse and saddlebags for that one thing that would allow him to continue looking, albeit on horseback. He found Adam's horse tied to a tree at the edge of a clearing near a drop-off that sank down to the Yuba River. Somewhat panicked, Micah looked all around him, and though he'd seen the bridge at Nye's Crossing many times, he stopped and smiled before he urged Beau to the entrance of the bridge.

Adam Cartwright stood in the middle of the covered bridge, leaning heavily on one leg with his arms across his chest and his hands tucked in his arm pits, studying the arch that could be seen both inside and out.

Micah yelled from the entrance. "You know, I've been looking all over for you." When he got no reply, he yelled again. "You've seen this bridge a hundred times, Adam."

"And I could see it a hundred more and be a happy man," came the echoing response. "A Warren truss and an arch, each one capable of supporting this bridge on its own." Adam sighed, then turned and walked toward the entrance where Micah waited. As he walked, he spoke loudly, his voice resonating along the heavy Douglas Fir timbers of the bridge. "I'll bet you this bridge will still be here a hundred and fifty years from now."

Micah chuckled. "A hundred and fifty. Not a hundred."

Adam shrugged. "Maybe two hundred. Just look at it. The trusses are sandwiched between a double arch on each side. What could possibly bring it down?"

"Water."

Adam rolled his eyes. "It would probably float."

"Until it smashed on the rocks. Have you ever looked below the bridge?"

Adam walked to his horse as Micah followed along behind him on Beau. "I'm telling you, Micah, that bridge will be here long after you and me, our children and our grandchildren are gone." Mounting up, Adam changed the subject. "Did you find anyone who saw Slater come through here?"

"Yep. The proprietor at the trading post said he spoke to a man matching Slater's description. The man said he was heading to Downieville by way of Camptonville."

Moving Sport around to face Micah, Adam crooked his jaw as his brow furrowed. "That's pretty specific. But Downieville. That's the wrong direction if he's going to San Francisco."

"It is. Which means he's not going to San Francisco," said Micah. "There's only a handful of places he could go from out here…Oregon Territory, Salt Lake City…or…"

Adam's nostril's flared. "Back to Virginia City." He quickly swung up on Sport.

"Now hold on, Adam," said Micah as he grabbed at Adam's reins. "We need to think about this for a minute."

"I don't need to think about this," said Adam through clenched teeth. "If he'd wanted to go to Oregon or Salt Lake City, he would have gone through Lake's Crossing and skipped this loop he's making. Think about it Micah. During this whole game he's been playing he's been sending us off on wild goose chases so he could get back to Shiloh or Abel."

Adam had just begun to give Sport a slight kick in the side when Micah shouted. "Now just wait a minute, Adam." He gave Adam enough time to recover Sport's head and turn the horse around to face him. "What if he has someone watching us? That means he'll know we've figured it out. He could wire Virginia City and move up his plans 'cause you know he has someone else doing whatever he's planned."

Adam swore under his breath and folded his lips in a tight line. He was so angry at himself for being pulled away again that it took him a minute to calm himself enough to think. "Any ideas?"

Micah nodded, knowing Adam was ready to listen. "We have to keep following him to a point. He mentioned Downieville, so that's where he'll be looking for us, but we speed things up a bit. We've always been a day behind him, so we ride hard through the night, catch up with the stage, hang back so he doesn't see us, and following it in…say an hour later. We make our presence known, ask a few questions, and then you leave. I'll stay behind and make everyone believe you're still in town."

Adam nodded. "As soon as we've established ourselves, I'll head down to Alleghany…Graniteville and head back through Henness Pass. Since he'll be taking the longer route, I should beat him back to Virginia City." Adam's nostrils flared as he breathed in heavily. "We're a couple of days out of Downieville, and it'll still take me a good week to get back."

"There'll be a telegraph station in Camptonville," said Micah.

"Right," Adam replied as he and Micah turned their horses toward the road and galloped away from Nye's Crossing.

xxxxxxxx

Seth stayed late to help Shiloh get her horses to the stables, and in between as Shiloh took time with each horse to get them situated in their stalls, he walked around the building, both inside and out, looking in every room, every corner.

As she brushed out the last horse, Seth leaned on the stall door and watched. "The man who designed this stable certainly knew what he was doing."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He didn't miss a thing, from the stalls, to the tack room, the office, and the viewing platform in the loft. Even the hay delivery is easy. Just drop it down the holes from the hay loft, and it falls right into the feed troughs."

She smiled. "My husband designed the stables." She looked around her. "It was a surprise for me…after he finished the house."

"The one that burned?"

Frowning, she said, "Yes," and continued brushing.

"How did it catch on fire?"

"It didn't _catch_ on fire. Someone set it on fire."

Seth furrowed his brow. "Now why would someone set your house on fire?"

She stopped brushing. "It's a long story." Setting the curry brush on a shelf at the back of the stall, she continued, "I'm finished here. Would you like to join us for dinner. It's a long ride back to town, and by the time you get there all the good places to eat will be closed."

Smiling, Seth replied, "If it's not too much of an intrusion. Especially since you're a guest in your father-in-law's house."

"No one is ever turned away from the Ponderosa this late. You'll be welcome, I assure you," she said.

"Then I accept."

Later that evening Ben sat sipping coffee while everyone else ate.

"Pa, why aren't you eating?" asked Shiloh who had come to the table late, having had a bath after moving the horses.

"I had an early dinner in town with Miss Larue," Ben said. "By the way, Shiloh, Adelaide is looking forward to you visiting the music store."

As Shiloh unfolded her napkin and moved it to her lap, she said, "Mark said Adam told him to limit my trips to town. But I do need to go. I'm down to my last few sheets of score paper. Maybe I'll ask Mark if I can go tomorrow."

"Well, if you're allowed, I'd like to return the favor and invite you to lunch at the International House," said Seth. "Don't we need to sign a contract?"

"We do, Mr. Asher. But Adam usually signs the contracts." She turned to her father-in-law. "Ben, would you mind while Adam is away?"

"Not at all. But I can't go into town tomorrow. I have to see to the timber camps cutting for Crocker. Adam said a shipment of lumber should be ready to go this week."

"Well, I can go over them with you, Mr. Asher," said Shiloh, "get your signature, and then bring them to Mr. Cartwright to look over and sign, if that would be all right," said Shiloh.

"Yes, of course."

"Mr. Asher," said Hoss. "What did you think about the stables?"

"May I call you Hoss?" When Hoss nodded, Asher continued, "I have to say, they are some of the finest stables I've seen. They even rival the stables at Rancho Del Paso. And I will have no problem leaving my horse in your care, Mrs. Cartwright."

Shiloh smiled and nodded, then changed the subject, "Annie, how are Mrs. Taylor and the new baby."

"Mrs. Taylor is fine," said Annie. "She wanted to get up right after the child arrived, but I asked the ladies who were helping to make sure she rests for several days. It was a hard birth for her. Probably her last. The child is small, but seems healthy enough."

"Mrs. Cartwright, do you often deliver children in these parts?" asked Seth.

"Mr. Asher, Annie is a doctor," said Shiloh, smiling at Annie. "She has a degree. She delivers most of the babies in these parts."

"You must be very proud of her," said Asher.

"We all are," replied Ben.

Wiping his mouth on his napkin, Asher said, "Mr. Cartwright, thank you for a fine meal. But it's getting late, and I need to get back to town. Mrs. Cartwright, I'll meet you at the International at noon, if that's acceptable, and once the contract is signed, I'll arrange to bring my horses out, hopefully by tomorrow afternoon, if that's not too soon."

"Tomorrow afternoon it is," said Shiloh, rising from the table as Seth did.

"Once again, Mr. Cartwright, thank you for an excellent meal." Seth bowed slightly acknowledging each person at the table, then turned toward the door with Shiloh walking with him.

"Do be careful, Mr. Asher, especially through the pass. There's still a bit of ice." She looked up at the night sky. "It's clear, and there's a full moon, so you should have plenty of light."

Bowing, Seth took her hand. "It has been a pleasure, Mrs. Cartwright. I look forward to seeing the results of your training in my horses." He moved his hat to his head, and walked out to the yard where his horse was tied. Once mounted, he tipped his hat to Shiloh, and rode away.

When Shiloh returned to the table, everyone was looking at her. She sat down and looked at each one in turn. "Why don't you just say what's on your mind?"

"He seems pleasant enough," said Ben, but without a smile.

Shiloh didn't move her eyes away from his. "Is that all?"

"There's something about him I can't put my finger on." He pointed at her. "You be careful. You don't know anything about him."

"Adam did some checking on Mr. Asher before the last trouble with Slater. He got references from Haggin and Hearst who said he was a capable horseman. Roy also checked on him and found that he had been a marshal, and Mark mentioned that as well, and said Mr. Asher had been a very capable marshal. I think that shows well enough that he can be trusted."

"Perhaps," said Ben. "I trust Mark will be going with you into town?"

Shiloh raised her eyes to the ceiling. "Mark goes everywhere with me, whether I like it or not."

"Good," said Ben. "Adam will be pleased to hear it."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Abel had been fussy all evening, but after Asher left, Etta brought him from the kitchen to his mother. Still the child made a half-effort at crying, trying to stay awake and calling for his Da. Each night since Adam left, Abel had asked for his Da, and when told Da was away, he would cry. Shiloh had been able to distract and deflect him for the most part, but tonight, Seth Asher upset the little boy for some reason unknown to everyone but him. Tonight, he would cry for his father, and no one, not even his Uncle Hoss, was able to make him forget that he had not seen his Da for some time.

Shiloh retired early. Rather than putting Abel down in his own bed as usual, she held him against her in her bed. It was a good hour before the baby finally succumbed to a deep sleep. In that time, Shiloh thought of her missing husband, how much she longed for him to be lying beside her, his body heat keeping her warm, his arms keeping her safe, his deep and steady breaths lulling her to sleep. She disliked lying awake, but for her baby she would do what was necessary to calm him and make him feel safe. She just hoped there weren't many more nights like this one.

xxxxxxxx

Adam left Micah at the River Inn, across and down the street from the Downieville Hotel where they watched Slater leave, for dinner they presumed, and would later return.

"You sure you don't want to get some shut-eye before you leave?" asked Micah. "We've been following that stage for a day and a half."

"No," said Adam squinting up into the ebbing sunlight. "I've still got enough daylight to make use of. The sooner I get back to Virginia City, the sooner I'll know Shiloh and Abel are safe." He moved his squint to Micah. "And speaking of safe, don't do anything stupid. Stay well back so Slater doesn't see you're so close. He doesn't need to know you're here until tomorrow."

"I don't know what you're worried about. He's traveling alone. As a matter of fact, why don't we just turn him over to the law here?"

Twisting his mouth, Adam became serious. "Because we don't know what he's told his men in Virginia City. If Roy got word Slater had been arrested, it wouldn't be long before the whole town knew. I don't want to take the chance he's given his men instructions in case something happens to him."

Micah shuffled his feet, cringing just a little and nodding his understanding. "Ben should have the cable you sent from Camptonville by now. He'll keep her close. And Mark won't let anyone near her."

"Pa'll do his best," said Adam, stepping into his saddle.

"Wait," said Micah as he reached into his saddlebag. "Take this," he said, passing Adam all the food he had. "I'll get more before the stage leaves tomorrow."

"Just make sure you're seen late tomorrow. Not before," said Adam.

Just as Adam was leaving town toward Alleghany, he stopped at a crossroads where four roads intersected and spoke to a man driving a buckboard. "Which way to Alleghany?"

"Alleghany is southwest o' here, so that's the road you want," the man said pointing.

"Southwest," said Adam, thinking. "Is there a way to get to Henness Pass without going west? I'm heading east."

"Well, yeah," said the man. "Take that one there," he said, pointing again. "That's Galloway Street. It'll take you almost directly south down to Henness Pass. You'll be going up and down a lot, and you'll have to cross the river a couple a times, but it's still quicker than backtracking to Alleghany."

Adam tipped his hat as he turned Sport toward Galloway Street. "Much obliged," he said just before he nudged Sport into a trot. For a while, the road was lined with houses and small ranches and farms before it gave way to mountains bathed in a forest of pine, and with the forest, the light became dim, brilliantly lit at times only briefly by a ray of low sunlight piercing the canopy. He wished he was in higher terrain where the trees were thinner. He would make better time. But Henness Pass Road was the fastest way back to Virginia City. He'd use whatever light he had.

Though it was hard to tell with the switchbacks, steep climbs and deep gullies, he estimated he'd gone about eight miles just before the sun finally set, and with the sun gone, came the cold winds of winter. There was still snow on the ground, though thankfully, the skies just before nightfall had been clear. He hoped they stayed clear because he had precious little to cover himself…just a rain poncho.

Adam had ridden only about five miles on Galloway Street when he came to Henness Pass Road, and turning east, he continued the last three miles until he found a fairly flat spot where he could sleep. He was far enough off the road that he wouldn't be seen by the nightly stagecoaches that traversed the road, but still close enough that if he needed help, it would eventually come on its own.

He built a small fire and settled down between the fire and a pile of boulders that sheltered him from the wind. He ate beans and dried beef for dinner after he'd rolled out his bedroll and turned his saddle over to lean on. Now, he held a cup of piping hot coffee to warm his hands in between sips that sent warmth he could feel into his gut. Having nothing else to do but think, his mind went to the most important person in his life. "Shiloh Isabella Whitney…Cartwright," he said aloud. Turning the corner of his mouth up, he said in a deep, husky voice as he flared his nostrils, "Isabella." She'd left the Flying W as Shiloh, and came home as Shiloh, but in San Francisco, she became Isabella, and it was she who made him want her before he ever realized he loved her. Isabella was exciting, talented, confident. She was everything he thought he wanted in a woman. Before it was over in San Francisco, she was Shiloh again, bidding on a timber contract for the first time…and Isabella still performing, both all wrapped in one, and coming home to run her ranch, train her horses and performing…on stage or in a crowd. She had so many layers. He had wanted Isabella, but realized finally that he wanted Shiloh, too, with all her temper, all her talent, and all of her capabilities.

His smile soon vanished. Shiloh could be in danger and no one, not even Mark, who seemed to smell trouble when it was around, would know. The only new element in their lives besides Adelaide Larue was Seth Asher. It was obvious his father was interested in Miss Larue, but she didn't worry Adam so much. His father was an astute man and would be able to see through any veil she could throw up if that was her intent. But Asher. Asher had sought Shiloh out. The hair on the back of Adam's neck had risen from his first sight of Asher, and even more so when Asher had walked away. If anything was going to happen, he was sure it would involve Asher.

As he sank down under his blanket, he closed his eyes and in his mind, pictured Shiloh asleep and warm underneath the blankets on the bed they shared. And that was exactly how he hoped to find her. There was one thing he was sure of. Shiloh would fight for Abel with everything she had within her, even if it meant losing her own life. He closed his eyes, finally falling into a fitful sleep.

xxxxxxxx

Shiloh bathed Abel early, then fed him breakfast. She left him with Etta, before she went in search of Mark who she knew would be by early. He had gotten into the habit of coming to the house half an hour early so she wouldn't surprise him and be gone. Today was no different. She found him sitting on the porch enjoying coffee with Ben.

"Mark, I'm glad you're here. I'm going to town today," she said, then waited for the objection she was sure would come.

"Why?"

She looked at him with raised brows. "I need score sheets from Miss Larue's music store."

He had sipped his coffee and was just setting his cup on the table. With no change of expression at all, he said, "I can send someone to town to get whatever you need."

When her nostrils flared, Ben fought a smile. To him, it seemed she had inherited her expression from his eldest son. "Miss Larue would like me to meet her students and possibility give them some suggestions…to make their lessons and practice more fun. Do you know anyone else who can do that…and sit down at a piano and play to show them how a piece should be played?"

Mark's expression still didn't change, but he did take a deep breath.

"Besides that, I need to take the horse training contract to Mr. Asher, and once he looks over it and signs, I'll need to bring it back for Mr. Cartwright to sign." She clasped her hands in front of her, and looking pleased with herself, she added, "And then you can have someone deliver them to Mr. Asher in town. I'll be having lunch with him at the International House while we discuss the contract."

He looked over at Ben. "Are Mrs. Cartwright's contracts in such detail that someone can't deliver those to town for Mr. Asher to sign?"

Ben chuckled. "Mark, the only reason Adam or I would be signing them is that she can't enter into a legal contract because she's married. But she's perfectly capable of negotiating her own contracts."

"Adam asked me to limit her trips to town," said Mark.

Shiloh gave him a tired look. "He said limit. I haven't been to town since Adam left. You have adequately limited me. But limit in no way means never. I need to go to town. Today. Period."

Mark thanked Ben for the coffee and stood, walking away from the porch. "I'll have your horse saddled and ready to go in half an hour."

"Why so long?" she asked.

"Because I'm bringing two more men with us. I'll be hanged if I'm the one who loses Adam Cartwright's wife."

Ben stood and put an arm around Shiloh's shoulder. "You, my dear, will have breakfast before you go," he said, guiding her into the house. "It should be just about ready."

xxxxxxxx

Shiloh rode behind two men with Mark bringing up the rear. He preferred the back position where he could see anything coming at them for a good distance. He could hear anything coming from behind and could block a rear attack while the other two men were getting Adam's wife to cover.

When they arrived in town, Shiloh went to Miss Larue's music store first. Mark and his two men took up positions in front of the shop and at each corner. Shiloh stood outside for a moment studying the façade. Shaking her head, she trotted up two steps to the boardwalk in front of the store. She was about to knock, but stopped when she heard a piano. Listening, she bounced her head with the rhythm of the song, and stalled when either the timing went askew or an incorrect key was played. Whoever was playing wasn't all bad, but needed practice. Rather than knock, Shiloh pushed the door open and stuck her head inside in an effort not to disturb the lesson. But when Adelaide Larue realized she was there, she stopped her student and rushed to the door, grabbing Shiloh's hand.

"Mrs. Cartwright, I'm so happy you could come." She turned quickly. "This is Billy Myers. Billy's parents are fortunate to have a piano, but Billy doesn't like to practice. I thought perhaps you could give him some inspiration."

Shiloh looked at Billy and smiled. "I'm sure there are more fun things you could be doing rather than practicing piano."

Miss Larue's eyes got big as she grimaced, but she didn't interrupt.

"Do you like music, Billy?"

He smiled and nodded quickly. "Yes ma'am. I like to sing. I like to make up my own songs."

Shiloh sat next to him on the piano seat. "Well, let me tell you that singing is fine if you have a nice voice. And making up your own songs is even better because people who listen to music generally like to hear new songs. But if you can't write them down, no one can play them for you while you sing. And if you don't write them down and you play them, they'll be different every time, and people will lose interest. And then, if you can't play them, they'll never be heard. If you want to sing and make up your own songs for others to hear, you'll have to…" she looked down upon him with raised brows.

"Practice," said Billy with a big sigh and a frown.

"Move over a little, and I'll show you what I mean."

Billy moved to the edge of the bench, and Shiloh moved to the middle and hovered her hands over the keys. "Ready," she asked, receiving the anticipatory nod from Billy. "I wrote this song for a play, and I sang it at the Presidio. After that I sang it at an opera house in San Francisco, and if it had been different, my audience could very well have been disappointed."

As she played and sang the song she had written for _Genevieve_ that opened the opera season in San Francisco over a year ago, Billy watched her fingers fly over the keyboard…all eighty-eight keys. He hadn't really been paying attention to what she was singing until her voice floated higher…higher until he found himself staring up at her.

Miss Larue had begun with a pleased smile on her face, and ended raising her hands to her chest as she backed into a wall.

A small crowd gathered outside the little music shop to listen. Adelaide's next student, a little girl, ran up the steps when Shiloh finished her song.

"Me next!" Billy moved off the piano bench, and the little girl sat down. "Show me how, please!"

Shiloh smiled and began to play and sing her closing song. Of course the little girl couldn't understand the words as they were Italian, but she understood she was sitting next to an important person. By the end of this song, there was an even larger crowd outside, including Seth Asher, and as the gathering applauded, Seth slowly stepped away.

 _No wonder my step-brother was so taken by her._

Shiloh offered some encouraging words to Billy and Beth, the little girl, and before she left, Adelaide handed her a package of score paper.

When Shiloh tried to pay, Adelaide refused to take her money. "Oh, you've more than paid for the paper. Please, just take it." Miss Larue followed Shiloh out the door where the crowd remained, clapping once again for the performance. Both Billy and Beth's mothers thanked Shiloh for encouraging them, and asked her if she taught voice lessons.

"I'm sorry, I don't right now. But it's important for them to learn proper breathing and tone, and Miss Larue teaches that. If they're still interested in a year, perhaps I'll be in a position to give them more encouragement. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment."

Seth had already made it to the boardwalk on the opposite side of the street and leaned against a post, his mouth twisted and his eyes staring at the street in front of him as he thought about his step-brother and the way he used to speak of her. His brother always said there was something very special about her. At the time, Seth thought his brother a fool, but then his brother did foolish things. Still, in his opinion, no woman could cast that kind of spell over a man. Now, he wasn't so sure.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Their food ordered, Seth sat back and considered her. "I heard you sing today. I'd heard you were good, but being told and actually hearing it for myself made a world of difference. I can see why Boston wants you back."

Shiloh's eyes shot up to his. "What do you know about Boston? Didn't you come from Dakota Territory?"

"I could ask you what you know about Dakota Territory." When she glanced at Mark who was sitting at a table across the room, Seth chuckled. He'd recognized former Marshal Mark Harris back at the Ponderosa. "Tell me. How does a Marshal…a good one at that…end up working for a rancher?"

"My husband is so much more than a rancher. And I have no idea," said Shiloh coolly. "You tell me. "How does a Marshal become a horse racer?"

Seth's eyes fixed upon hers. There was no warmth, no trace of a smile, only a cold stare. "You've been checking up on me."

"I didn't have to. Adam did that the first time you graced us with your presence. And Mark is in our employee. If what Adam found wasn't rather benign, your horses wouldn't be in my stables."

Seth looked down at the food on his plate, then looked up wearing a smile. "Then we're even, I'd say. Now, can we discuss a contract?"

Placing a portfolio on the side of the table, Shiloh slid it across. "Take your time reading it. It's not that long, and neither of us has touched our food."

While Asher read, Adelaide Larue entered the dining room and was shown to a table across the room. She sat so that she would be facing Asher and Shiloh. She didn't wait for a menu, but rather ordered on the spot and got comfortable.

Shiloh barely took notice. It wasn't unusual for the merchants in town to lunch at the International House.

Looking up from the contract, Seth watched Shiloh take a bite and chew her food. Even in the process of eating, her features were endearing, especially when a wisp of hair fell down over her forehead. It didn't seem to bother her.

When she realized he was watching her, she put her fork down, and took a sip of water. "You're staring, Mr. Asher."

"Why horses?" he asked. "You're a sought out performer. And even if you didn't sing, you play concert piano. It seems that would be a much easier life than living out here…on a ranch."

She cleared her throat at the personal nature of his question. "I've lived here most of my life. All of it that I remember. My father left me the Flying W…and the horses…when he died. My parents left everything they knew to come out here and start fresh. They worked hard for that ranch, and I wasn't about to just sell it when they were gone. My father loved his horses, and I watched him all those years…everything he did with them. That was long before I went to college back east."

"If you were so close to your father and the ranch, why did you go back east?"

"Adam convinced my father I should go to college…because I…" She turned away.

"Go on, please," said Seth, genuinely interested in the story she was telling.

"I left school here when I was twelve. Adam said there was no more I could learn at the school. I was bored. So he brought me some of his books from college, and when he found I could understand what was in those books, he convinced my father I should go to college. My teachers at the college discovered I could sing and play piano…well. So they had me take music instruction, and it…blossomed from there."

Seth waited patiently for her to continue.

"I wasn't going to come home. There was someone…back east…who said he cared for me. He was a politician. But I soon realized I didn't want to be a bobble for him to show off. I wanted to sing, I wanted to work with my father at the ranch. I loathed the city. And when I told him that, he changed. He treated me like a possession…like chattel, and when that happened, I knew I didn't love him." She laid her napkin on her plate, half her food unfinished. "When my father died, I came home and ran the ranch."

"And you married Adam Cartwright, the man who sent you to college."

She laughed. "Oh, God no. I hated him. But that's a story that's much too long."

"You can't end it there," said Seth, leaning forward. "How did you end up married to a man you hated?"

"He didn't fall in love with me, per se. He fell in love with Isabella first. The rest was…a process. I eventually realized he was a kind and honest man who went out of his way to help people." She had slowly dropped her gaze to a flower in a vase in the middle of the table. Now, taking a deep breath, she looked up and smiled. "Your turn."

Seth rubbed his upper lip. "There's nothing exciting about my life. I grew up an only child for the most part. My mother married my father after her first husband died, and she brought with her a son by her first husband, so I have an older half-brother. Had. He died."

"I'm sorry."

"I can't really say I am. He and I had nothing in common and didn't really speak to each other that much. Only when our parents required it. He went to college, I left home, and once that happened, we didn't see each other again. I drifted for a while, and then found a woman who'd have me and got married. I worked as a deputy sheriff in the town where we settled. Then she died of a fever. After I buried her, I accepted a job as Marshal in Dakota Territory and stayed there for several years until it just got too crowded…" He looked away, staring at nothing in particular. "The men there were…crude, dirty…unscrupulous. "

Shiloh studied him as he spoke and watched the light fade from his eyes.

"If I had wanted to remain a Marshal, that was the only place for me, considering the things I had to do to keep the peace. My superiors turned a blind eye. They needed things to be as civil as possible." He scowled at the memories. "So I left."

"How did you end up with race horses?" Shiloh asked, her voice soft…soothing.

Seth noticed, and when he looked her in the eye, he found actual concern there. "I owned a house there…a nice house. I traded it for horses, thinking I could sell them later and get my money back. Someone who knew horses told me they were race horses, and that I should try my hand at racing. I was taller than most riders, but I was pretty skinny. He thought I'd have an advantage. So I rode my horses in small town races as I moved around, made enough money to trade up or buy more horses, and learn a bit about racing, and here I am…asking you to train my horses. Ben Haggin recommended you."

"I've only met Haggin once."

"Well, he seems to know all about your horses."

Both smiled, and then laughed. What had begun rather tentatively had become quite pleasant.

"We're going to need some ink," he said in the midst of a laugh. "I'm ready to sign this contract."

Adelaide, having finished her meal, dabbed her mouth with her napkin, smiled at nothing in particular and rose from her table, confidently striding out of the restaurant and lightheartedly walking across the street to her shop where she sat in a rocking chair in front, watching the International House.

Seth stood, walked to Shiloh's side of the table, and held her chair as she stood. He motioned for her to precede him, and both walked to the front desk of the hotel.

"May we borrow your pen?" asked Shiloh.

The clerk pushed the ink well forward, and Seth took the pen laying next to the register, dipped it into the inkwell, and signed both copies of the contract.

Blowing on the ink and then folding the contracts together, Shiloh said, "Once Mr. Cartwright signs these, I'll have your copy delivered to you here." Asher escorted her out the door, and when Shiloh offered her hand to shake," she said, "Mr. Asher, it's been a pleasure."

He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "The pleasure has been all mine. And please call me Seth."

She gave him her most charming smile. "Good day…Seth."

Mark had already left the hotel and waited in front with their horses.

Miss Larue watched from her chair, thinking to herself, _All is as it should be_.

"Mrs. Cartwright," said Mark, holding out Spirit's reins to her. "If you don't mind me saying so, Mrs. Cartwright, Asher got a little familiar there."

"Oh, calm down, Mark. It was business. Even if Asher thinks otherwise."

"That's a dangerous game to play with a man like Asher, Ma'am."

She had almost moved her foot into her stirrup, but stopped and turned around, facing Mark. "What do you mean 'a man like Asher?'"

"He got what he wanted in Dakota Territory. Of course, most of the women there were not what you might call decent women."

"Well, I'll just have to make sure he understands I'm not available for the taking. But I am not going to turn down this work. He's paying me good money to train his horses, along with a percentage of their winnings…if they ever win. Now, I need to get back to the stables and start training his horses, if you don't mind. And on the way out, I need to pick up the mail."

"Yes ma'am," said Mark, looking over her head so as not to glare at her. Adam had hired him, and he would do what he agreed to do. Even so, he was sure Adam wouldn't approve of Asher's behavior toward his wife. She had requested to go back to the ranch, so for the moment, his immediate concern took care of itself.

xxxxxxxx

Shiloh had stuffed the mail in her saddlebag before she mounted Spirit. When she got back to the Ponderosa, she pulled it out to take into the house, but before she left Spirit in Mark's hands, she asked, "Mark, I know I seem difficult, but I do work, and I have to get things done, even when Adam isn't here. I don't mean to be rude. I hope you understand."

Tipping his hat, Mark replied, "Yes, ma'am."

"Yes,ma'am," she repeated and rolled her eyes. "Would you like to have lunch with us?"

"Thank you, ma'am, but no. I'll have men here to watch the house, but I promised my wife I'd come for lunch today. It's not often I have a chance to have a meal with my wife."

She moved a hand to his arm and smiled. "I understand. After lunch, I'll be going back out to the stables, and when I'm finished there, I'll be at the house. Etta and Annie may go with me if they like."

"I'll make sure the men know to be ready." Mark tipped his hat again, and waited until Shiloh entered the house before he left.

"Pa," Shiloh called as she closed the front door.

"Over here," answered Ben.

As she walked toward the study, she flipped through the mail, and when she arrived in front of the desk, Ben studied her. It appeared she was in deep thought. "Something wrong?"

"I suppose not," she replied somewhat distantly. "I thought I had seven envelopes, but I only count six."

Ben smiled. "Well, perhaps you miscounted," he said as she passed three of the envelopes to him.

She looked closer at what she held in her hand. "These two are for Adam, and this one is for me…a note from Tom Maguire. He wants to introduce me to some potential investors he's bringing from San Francisco. But nothing from Adam or Micah. You?"

Shaking his head, Ben said, "No, nothing. I'd hoped we'd hear something by now."

"Hm. Me, too." Taking a deep breath, she said, "I'm going upstairs to change clothes. I have horses to train," she said with a bright smile.

"Shiloh, you're not planning to go back to Virginia City, are you?" asked Ben.

She'd started for the stairs, but turned half way around. "Well, yes. Day after tomorrow."

"Adam would have sent word if he'd been able. I don't think you should go back to town."

Slowly walking back to the desk, she sat down in the chair across from Ben. Looking down at her hands in her lap, she started, "Pa…", then she sighed. "I've been away from performing for so long I feel like if I don't take the opportunities presented now, people will quit asking. They all need to understand I'm still here, and I still want to sing." She looked at her father-in-law hopefully. "Mark and his men will be with me."

Ben bounced the edge of his index finger on his lips as he considered her. "I'll go with you. Maguire's been asking for local investments in his opera house. Perhaps I could meet some of these investors from San Francisco to see if he's solid."

She rewarded him with a wide smile. Rising from the chair, she hurried around the side of the desk and hugged him. "Thank you, Pa."

He shook his head and chuckled as he watched her lift her skirts and run up the stairs. She'd reminded him of the child he'd once known.

Seth Asher had been watching as Shiloh put the mail she retrieved in her saddlebags and left town with her protectors around her. Once they were out of sight, he strolled into the street and picked up an envelope where her horse had been tied. Upon reading the telegram inside, he smiled and stuffed it in his pocket.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Snow coming down from the night sky had awakened Adam out of a sound sleep. He sighed. There was no point in trying to sleep anymore, so he built up his fire and prepared an early breakfast. It was still too dark to see his way, so he would wait for first light.

It was another two hours before light finally appeared. Even when it should have been full daylight, it wasn't. Snow clouds cast a gloom over the countryside, but there was enough light to see the clearing that was the road. He'd already spent two days on Henness Pass Road and hadn't gone but maybe fifteen or sixteen miles because of the snowstorm. In that time, he heard eight stagecoaches pass in the night, and dodged wagon after wagon during the day. Now there was so much snow, the wagons had stopped. He'd only heard one stagecoach this past night. The snow had gotten too deep for wheels.

Pulling his collar up around his neck, he shoved his hat down firmly on his head and continued on until he saw a light at a small cabin off the road in a clearing. He'd been on Henness Pass before, but with the snow, he was disoriented, and said to himself, "Could that be Patrick Henness' place? That would put me at Jackson Meadows."

Heading toward the light, Adam found himself at a cabin with a small barn. He dismounted and trudged through the deep snow to the covered porch. As he beat the snow off his coat and boots, the door opened. The barrel of a shot gun pushed through the crack of the door.

"Who's there?"

"Adam Cartwright. I thought this cabin might belong to Patrick Henness," said Adam as he held his hands up shoulder high.

The barrel of the gun lowered, and the door opened wider. "Adam Cartwright. What in Heaven's name are you doin' out here? Get in here before you catch your death."

Adam stepped through the open door and gave Patrick a wide smile. "You had me worried for a minute, Patrick. I thought I might have the wrong cabin," said Adam, peeling off his gloves.

"Take off your jacket and come over here by the fire," said Patrick. "I'll pour you some hot coffee."

While Adam got comfortable in a rocking chair in front of the fire, Patrick asked, "I don't often see you in these parts. You Cartwrights usually use that other road when you come out of the mountains. What brings you to this side?"

"I'm following someone…a man named Daniel Slater. He escaped from the jail in San Francisco, and he's been causing my family some trouble."

"Oh," said Patrick, passing Adam a cup of coffee. "Not bad trouble, I hope."

"He's trying to take my wife and son, Patrick. Bad enough."

"A son? I heard about the wife, but didn't know about a son. I'll bet Ben's happy he's finally got a grandson." When Adam smiled and nodded, Patrick continued, "Anyway, this Slater fella ain't going anywhere on this road for the next couple of days. Snow's too deep."

"He's not on Henness Pass yet. He was taking the stage out of Downieville," said Adam as he sipped his coffee with his long fingers wrapped around the cup, absorbing the warmth.

Patrick leaned his head back and gave Adam a long, confused stare. "Then why are you here? On Henness Pass Road, I mean?"

"Because I'm trying to get to Virginia City before he does whatever it is he's planning to do. I think he has help in Virginia City."

"Well, if it's a stagecoach he's on, he won't be gettin' there fast. But then, you may not be either if this snow don't let up. Had breakfast yet?"

Raising his brows, Adam nodded. "Beans and bacon a few hours ago. And I hate to drink your coffee and leave, but I have to keep moving," he said, rising from his chair. He passed the empty coffee cup to Patrick. "I'm going to try to get down to Webber Lake tonight."

"That's a good eleven or twelve miles, Adam. You won't be able to move that fast."

Pulling his gloves back on, Adam asked, "There's a way station between here and Webber's isn't there?" When Patrick nodded, Adam said, "I may stop there if the weather doesn't break. But I have to keep moving." He offered his hand to his host. "Much obliged for the fire, the coffee and the conversation."

Patrick shook Adam's hand. "I should be thanking you. I don't get many people up in this meadow. Most tend to stay close to the road."

Adam had opened the door to leave, but stopped and turned back. "Why are you here this time of year? I thought you came out here in the spring to start your hay fields."

"We had a break in the weather. I thought maybe we'd have a early spring this year."

Shaking his head, Adam chuckled and said, "It's January. It's still a bit early."

Patrick laughed. "Maybe. But it beats running the livery in Graniteville all winter."

Waving goodbye, Adam left, heading toward Webber Lake.

xxxxxxxx

As Ben pored over his ledgers, he heard Joe walk by. "Joseph."

Joe backtracked to the study. "Yea, Pa."

Without looking up from his books, Ben asked, "Would you ride out to the stables and tell Shiloh dinner's almost ready?"

"I didn't even know she went back today. She's been working with those horses for the last two days. She mentioned she needed to spend some time with Abel, so I thought she'd stay home today."

Ben chuckled. "Joe, she is home, and the way things are going, my grandson is going to be raised around her horses."

"What d'you mean, Pa?"

"Etta and Abel went with her today."

"Oh," Joe replied, heading for the door. "We'll be back in a few minutes."

As Joe left, Annie came down the stairs with her hand on her stomach. Ben looked away from his ledger to see his other daughter, obviously with child, slowly coming down the stairs. He smiled. It felt good that his sons finally decided to have families."

"Pa," said Annie with a bright smile. "Have you seen Hoss? The baby's moving," she said, moving her hands to her belly and smiling down at it."

The door latch clicked and Hoss stepped inside. "Hey, Pa. Where's Joe going?" He kept walking toward his wife and looked down at her with furrowed brows. "Sump'n wrong?"

"No," she replied, taking his hands and moving them to her belly. "Do you feel it?"

Hoss's mood was transformed. His eyes widened at the same time a smile slowly invaded his face. "Dang if that don't beat all," he said quietly, following the baby's movements with his hands. "He's a strong little feller, ain't he?"

Frowning, Annie asked, "Will you be disappointed if it's a girl?"

"Shucks no," he said with a smile and slightly turned head.

Ben had leaned back in his desk chair to watch whatever developed in the sitting area. Smiling, he said, "You two need to get ready for dinner. Hop Sing says it's almost ready."

Later at the dinner table, Annie told Shiloh how active the baby had been, and the two were immersed in their own conversation, missing the muted discussion between the men.

"Boys, I want you to go to town with us tomorrow," said Ben.

Hoss stopped the bite of mashed potatoes heading for his mouth. "You think she'll have problems in town?" he asked, slightly nodding toward Shiloh.

Ben looked at Shiloh and Annie, and when neither seemed to notice the question, he shook his head, and said quietly, "Keep your voice down. I don't want to deal with any objections tonight."

"So you think there'll be trouble?" asked Joe.

Taking a deep breath, Ben replied, "I don't know. We should have heard from Adam by now. I don't want to take any chances."

"Should I tell Mark to bring more men?" asked Hoss.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea, Hoss. Try to get word to him tonight. I don't know what he needs to do split his men up. He still has to leave some with Abel."

Joe took a long drink of water. "Well, why don't we invite Etta…with Abel and Rachel?"

Ben pursed his lips in thought. "No. I have concerns about Shiloh. I don't want to put Abel within easy reach if something's going to happen."

"Etta can take them to see Mrs. Murdock," said Hoss with slight smile. "She dotes on the boy like she's kin or sumthin'."

Ben allowed a quiet chuckle. "That's true." After he wiped his mouth with his napkin, he said, "Hoss, find Mark tonight. Tell him we're all going into town tomorrow."

"Yessir."

xxxxxxxx

Adam had been two more days on the road, and even though it was cold and there was snow on the ground, the stagecoaches had started running again which turned the road to inconsequential slush. It was late, and it was getting dark, but Adam knew he was only a few hours away from Virginia City. Considering he knew the Geiger Road like the back of his hand, he continued on, arriving in Virginia City just before midnight.

He went into Babcock's Saloon on B Street to have a late meal and a drink before he took a room for the night. It was late, and he was too tired to make the long trip to the Ponderosa. He'd go home tomorrow and fill Mark in on what Daniel was doing.

It took longer than usual, but his meal finally arrived along with a beer. He swallowed half of the beer and began to eat his steak. It blurred. Squinting, he looked at the plate again, and as it began to fade, he fell to the floor, unconscious.

xxxxxxxx

The parade that rode into Virginia City early this particular morning was unusual enough that people stopped and watched the throng ride by. There was a buggy, but it was hard to see who was in it. It was surrounded by three of the Cartwright men and ten other men no one recognized.

They stopped in front of Maguire's Opera House on B Street, and it was then that Shiloh Cartwright, and her employee, Etta Wright could be seen. Mrs. Cartwright exited the buggy, wearing a dress far too fancy for a normal visit to Virginia City. Even Ben Cartwright was wearing a suit. One of the men surrounding them tied his horse to the back of the buggy, and then took over the reins.

Hoss and half of the men then followed the buggy down to C Street where it stopped in front of Mrs. Murdock's Mercantile. Hoss's wife, Annie whom the women in the city were quite fond of, and Mrs. Wright were then helped down out of the buggy, Mrs. Wright holding a baby in her arms while a little girl held tightly to her skirts, all of them disappearing into Murdock's with several men getting comfortable around the outside of the store.

At the opera house, Ben offered his arm to the other Mrs. Cartwright, and the two entered the building. Another man who seemed to be in charge of the parade, pulled the door closed and stood in front of it, seemingly daring anyone to try and pass. The rest of the men surrounded the opera house.

It was then that the whispers began, wondering if Shiloh's father-in-law had taken it upon himself to keep the wife of his older son away from Mr. Asher, who it was said, had eyes for her and had made advances that were only barely shunned.

Then again, all of them assumed that the Cartwright's had no idea that the eldest Cartwright son had stayed in town the night before, choosing accommodations at Babcock's Saloon with a companion named Lily. In fact, it was only recently that he'd left Lily's company.

Every resident who had witnessed the procession through town thought it unfortunate that Babcock's Saloon was two buildings down and across B Street from the opera house.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

Maguire had summoned a small orchestra from one of his houses in San Francisco. He had not previously asked Shiloh to sing, but was hoping she would oblige him, considering this meeting with investors was important to keep the opera house running and improve the appearance of the hall. Excusing himself from the men he was entertaining, he pulled Shiloh aside.

"I hope this isn't an imposition, but these men are anticipating…well, they'd like to hear you sing."

Shiloh's mouth opened in disbelief. "Tom, this is highly inappropriate. I haven't sung much in several weeks. I haven't exercised my voice, and I have no music with me. Besides that, I usually choose when I sing for charity, and I'm afraid I don't consider you a charity."

"Don't get me wrong, Isabella. You will be well compensated," said Maguire, his face taking on some semblance of begging.

"Tom, it's not about the money. You should have told me when you arranged this meeting that you wanted me to sing. I don't have anything prepared."

"I've brought some of my musicians from San Francisco who know your music." Taking her hand, he patted it. "Isabella, we will be assured, with your performance of one or two songs, that we'll be able to renovate the house."

Shiloh closed her eyes and exhaled. She knew the opera house was a source of pride to

Virginia City, more so than the Melodeon, or Sutcliff's Music Hall or the Niagra Concert Hall. And even though she could get bookings in any of the music halls in Virginia City or any of the major cities, people always looked for her at Maguire's.

"I'll need some time to warm up, but the only place I can use an instrument is in the main hall." Her brow formed a fretful crease. "I suppose I could guide your investors through the process a singer must follow to prepare."

Maguire raised her hand to his lips. "Thank you, my dear. Thank you." Offering his arm to her, he said, "Shall we?"

When she entered the room, there was light applause. Each of the six men, including Ben, and one woman standing in the hall near the front of the stage recognized Isabella Whitney the moment she entered the room. All the men were of means if their attire was any indication, but then they would be if they were considering investing in Maguire's numerous entertainment venues. She guessed that the woman, Adelaide Larue, was there because of her musical background.

Her smile faded as one gentlemen stepped from the back of the group to the front. It seemed Seth Asher hadn't been completely honest with her. If he had been invited, he would certainly be a man of means.

"Gentlemen, if I may," said Maguire. "I present to you Miss Isabella Whitney."

Those prospective male investors included mine owners new to Virginia City, William Sharon, a banker, a rancher other than Ben, and of course, Seth Asher.

It was Asher who stepped forward, taking Isabella's hand and bringing it to his lips. "I have the advantage gentlemen. Miss Whitney and I are already…acquainted," he said with a wicked smile.

She smiled politely as she rescued her hand from his. "Gentlemen," said Shiloh, addressing all the men while she glared at Asher just before she turned to face the rest, "Unfortunately, I wasn't aware you were expecting me to sing. I haven't exercised my vocal chords. But Mr. Maguire had the presence of mind to bring some of his musicians from San Francisco who I've worked with and who know my music, so I'll give it my best effort. What you'll see first are some scales that will help me warm my throat, and after that we'll try a song or two." She lifted her skirts to walk away, but turned back to them. "And please remember, my stage name is Isabella Whitney. Under any other circumstance, I am Mrs. Adam Cartwright." She made it a point to glare at Asher one more time, eliciting that smile of his that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She felt something was afoot, though she had no idea what that something could be.

As Miss Larue, Ben and the investors watched and listened, Shiloh went through her scales, and after twenty minutes of practice and a tutorial, she asked if any of them had a request.

William Sharon spoke up. "You sang a song about memories when last I saw you in San Francisco. I thought it quite lovely."

Next, Miss Larue asked, "Could you sing the one you sang in my music store for the children. The one in Italian. I would imagine it would sound more robust here in the hall rather than in my little shop."

Shiloh smiled, and then nodded to the orchestra who pulled out the sheet music and began playing.

By the end of the two songs, everyone in the audience wore wide smiles and gave nods of approval. Maguire took the stage and explained that he wanted to bring more talent of Miss Whitney's caliber to Virginia City, and to do that he would have to offer pay equal to that of performers in San Francisco in addition to renovations to the stage area and the dressing rooms.

Several hours had passed, and by this time the ten o'clock stagecoach had arrived, the only passenger a man with blonde hair wearing a suit. No one met him or even seemed to know him. He took his single valise to B Street where he took a room at the Capital lodging house. The room gave him an excellent view of B Street as well as C Street looking over the roofs of some smaller buildings.

Shiloh and Ben emerged from the opera house and were quickly picked up by the buggy. Miss Larue rode along, claiming to have something very important to discuss with Ben. They dropped Ben off at Miss Larue's music shop and went down C Street to Mrs. Murdock's.

"Oh, Ben, I don't know how to tell you this." Adelaide seemed distraught. "But you need to know before…" Closing her eyes, she raised the back of her hand to her forehead.

Ben was instantly by her side, shoring her up. "Before what, Adelaide?" he said, thinking there was nothing she could tell him that could be so bad.

"It's about Adam."

Ben's eyes grew dark. "What about Adam?"

"He came into town last night…and stayed."

Ben chuckled. "Adelaide, town was probably closer than the Ponderosa. If it was late, he'd have stayed and gone home this morning."

"No, Ben, you don't understand. "He stayed at Babcock's…in the company of a…saloon girl."

Ben started to smile, but slowly frowned. "Well, Adelaide, I'm sure there's a misunderstanding. Adam wouldn't have…"

"Ben, it's all over town. Even the sheriff knows. He went there himself and hauled Adam out of there. He's at the sheriff's office. And that's not all. There are rumors that Adam's wife is carrying on with this Seth Asher. She was seen in his arms at the International House, and when they left, it was said he acted…well…quite fond of her...and she of him."

Ben had lost all propriety where Adelaide was concerned. He turned toward the door. "I have to speak with Roy," he said as he left the music shop.

He strode to the buggy still in front of Mrs. Murdock's and pulled Mark aside. "Mark, I won't be going back with you. I have some urgent business to attend to in town. I'll be home as soon as I can."

It was not Mark's place to question. He merely said, "Yes sir," and got the buggy and it's entourage moving.

Joe and Hoss stopped as the others rode by them. "Is something wrong?" asked Joe.

"Probably not," answered Ben, his hand rubbing his chin. "But I need to speak with Roy. You boys go on home. I'll be along soon enough."

"Pa, if it's about Adam…"

"You heard?"

Hoss frowned. "Yeah, Pa, we heard, but you know how those things go. Adam wouldn't a done sumthin' like that. But that's not all, Pa. There's rumors going around about Shiloh and that Asher fella."

"Boys, go home. I'll speak to Roy and bring Adam back to the house. We'll figure all this out." He watched his sons ride out of town, mounted Buck, and rode down to Roy's office.

Before Shiloh left the opera house, she had asked Maguire for a pencil and paper to write a note to Sheriff Coffee to deliver a message to Seth Asher. "Please tell him to send someone for his horses this afternoon. I'm cancelling our contract. If he comes on the Lake House property, he will be trespassing and subject to our rights under the law to protect ourselves and our property." She signed it Shiloh Whitney Cartwright.

As they passed the sheriff's office, she handed the note to Mark. "Please have one of your men deliver this note to Sheriff Coffee immediately."

Calling one of his men over, Mark handed him the note, gave him instructions, and continued to escort the buggy out of town.

Mark's man was leaving Roy's office just as Ben was entering. Ben stopped instantly when he saw Adam leaning over in a chair rubbing the back of his head. Walking to Roy's desk, Ben threw his hat down.

Adam raised his head and met his father's glare. "Pa…"

Holding up his hand, Ben said, "Don't…" then turned and walked a few paces away with his fists on his hips. He turned back to Adam. "How did this happen?"

"Pa, I came in late and thought I'd stay and ride back home tomorrow. I went to Babcock's because I'd been eating beans and bacon for a week, and Babcock's is one of the few places that serves a decent meal that late. I drank some beer, took a few bites of steak, and…" He sprang up from his chair and walked away from the desk. "I woke up in Lily's room. That's all I can remember."

"Are you saying someone gave you some kind of drug to get you up to this…Lily's…room? Why? For what purpose?"

"I don't know, Pa."

Roy sat quietly in his chair, listening to the conversation. "Ben, I've known Adam since he was boy. But it wouldn't be the first time a good man went into a saloon and regretted it later. Some don't even do that."

Adam pinched the bridge of his nose. "Roy, for the last time, I did not go to her room. I was taken there." When Ben glared at him angrily, Adam raised his voice. "Pa, you know me. Being unfaithful to Shiloh has never crossed my mind."

Ben regarded him, but differently. It was as if he was thinking beyond the obvious. "Where's Slater?"

"He's on his way here. Micah and I split up because we found out he was circling back. I was afraid he was going to try to take Shiloh or Abel while he had us running in circles. I sent a telegram. Didn't you get it?"

"No, I didn't," said Ben. "Roy, have you heard any other rumors?"

"Ben, in all my days in this town I was never more disappointed in two people. Word is there's something going on between Shiloh and that Asher fella," said Roy, sitting with his fingers steepled in front of him.

"Hm? Roy," Ben said, dismissively shaking his head. "Shiloh's been at the ranch except for today and one meeting to have Asher sign the contract for his horses. Mark Harris was with her then, and I was with her all day today. Asher was forward, but she made it clear she didn't appreciate it."

"Well, she had one of your men bring me a note on their way out of town," said Roy, shoving the note across the desk.

Ben read the note. "Adam, let's go."

Taking his coat off the back of his chair and his hat off Roy's desk, Adam asked, "Where we going, Pa?"

"By the telegraph office and then home. We need to get to bottom of this. Roy, do me a favor and don't discuss this with anyone. I have an idea about what's going on."

"That's fine, Ben," said Roy, "but before you do anything, I wanna know about it."

"You will, Roy."

When Ben and Adam walked out of the office, Adam stopped, feeling the weight of the stares from the people of Virginia City. Clenching his teeth, he blew heavily from his nose, stepped off the porch into the stirrup of his saddle, and rode out of town next to Ben without giving anyone in town a second look.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

When the buggy pulled into the yard at the main house, Mark's men once again assumed their positions around the house with some leaving to stand guard at the Lake House and the stables.

Annie and Etta had been quiet the entire trip. Annie knew Hoss had heard the same thing she had by the troubled look on his face. Joe's expression was the same.

Once in the house, Etta, knowing there would be a discussion, excused herself to the kitchen, taking the children with her.

The remaining three stood in silence for a while until Joe spoke up. "You know it can't be true."

"What exactly did you hear?" asked Annie.

Hoss looked down at his boots as he shuffled his feet, and with his head still bowed, he moved his eyes up to Annie's. "That Adam stayed with Lily at Babcock's last night, and that Shiloh was carrying on with that Asher fella."

"Well, I can tell you right now that Shiloh was not carrying on with Seth Asher," Annie said angrily. "But Hoss, you know Adam better than me. Would he have done that?"

"There ain't no way Adam would a gone behind Shiloh's back. There's gotta be sumthin' we don't know."

"All right then, we just have to wait until they get home," said Joe, his hands on his hips.

"No, we don't have to wait, Joe," admonished Hoss. "Truth is, it ain't none of our business."

Shiloh had quickly excused herself upstairs the moment she entered the house, and now she paced the bedroom floor. She was told what had happened just before they left Mrs. Murdock's, and she had been unusually quiet on the way home. Thinking it out as she paced, she remembered the conversations she'd had with Adam in the past and how her feelings had changed about him before their marriage. She had come to know that Adam was a kind, honest and honorable man. Taking a deep breath, she said aloud, "And he still is." Now, she slowly walked back down the stairs, hearing the last comment from Hoss. "You all know how rumors get blown out of proportion in Virginia City. I'm not jumping to any conclusions until I hear what Adam has to say."

Satisfied, Hoss nodded and sat down in one of the leather chairs to wait. Joe and Annie followed suit. But Shiloh continued to pace the floor in front of the hearth until the front door opened.

Adam stopped with the door handle still in his hand as he locked eyes with Shiloh.

She stopped pacing, clasped her hands in front of her and waited, and though she was trying to hide it, Adam could still see the strain on her face.

He swallowed and continued in, removing his hat, jacket and gun belt before he entered the sitting room.

Ben stayed behind, slowly removing his gun belt and watching for whatever was going to transpire.

"You heard?" Adam asked, now standing in front of Shiloh.

"I heard the rumors, yes. But Adam, there are also rumors about Seth Asher and me."

"I know. Roy told me."

"There's only one person I know of who would do this to us," Shiloh said quietly.

Adam's nostrils flared, and his lips slightly pursed. "Daniel Slater."

Ben stood back waiting to see what each of them would do. Now he smiled. They had both already decided to trust each other.

"That would mean that Seth Asher is probably working for Slater," said Shiloh. "But I don't understand why. His horses are truly magnificent animals, and Tom Maguire had already vetted him as a potential investor in the opera house, so I can't imagine it was for money."

Adam stepped forward, took Shiloh by her arms and pulled her into a tight hug. With his eyes closed, he kissed the side of her head and held her even tighter. "The thought had crossed my mind you might believe it."

With her lips placing small, quick kisses on his neck, she said softly, "Tell me what happened?"

"There's not much to tell. I went to Babcock's for dinner. I ordered a steak, and I remember taking a bite. The next thing I remember was waking up dizzy in Lily's room. Then Roy came in and hauled me downstairs, and Lily was down there bragging about that night."

"So you were at the Sheriff's office?" When he nodded, she asked, "Then you know about the note I asked Sheriff Coffee to deliver to Seth Asher."

"No. Roy didn't share it until Pa came in. I didn't get a chance to read it."

Ben walked to the hearth, his finger on his lip in thought. "The note asked Roy to deliver a message to Asher to send someone to get his horses, and that Shiloh was canceling their contract."

"He was quite rude at the opera house…embarrassingly so," said Shiloh, looking up at Adam and turning away. "I should have listened to you from the beginning when he first came to town."

Squeezing her shoulder, Adam said, "I didn't find anything to suggest he would try to take advantage of you. Just that he left his job as a marshal under questionable circumstances. Roy checked, and there wasn't a warrant."

"So what do we do?" asked Shiloh.

Ben turned around. "The rumors are pretty rampant. Adelaide Larue told me about both of them."

"How would she have known what happened last night?" asked Shiloh. "She was at the opera house early."

"Well, she could have heard it from someone on the way," answered Ben.

"Pa, you heard it from Miss Larue. Shiloh, where did you hear it?" asked Adam.

"From Mrs. Murdock after we left the opera house. She was quite upset," said Shiloh.

"Annie, do you know how Mrs. Murdock found out?" asked Ben.

"She said she heard it from Miss Larue. She said Miss Larue came in unusually early and mentioned that she had to be at the opera house. But that puzzled Mrs. Murdock because Miss Larue didn't buy anything. She just came in and told her what she'd heard and left. And that's not all. Mrs. Murdock said that Miss Larue rarely came in…only to buy supplies, and that she'd done that the day before."

"So we have the two newest people in town, who appeared at almost the same time, and made it a point to introduce themselves to a Cartwright," said Ben.

Taking a deep breath, Adam said, "Well, we can't just ride into town accusing those two of starting gossip, and we can't ride in looking for Slater. I'm sure he's got other men watching. If he knows we're looking for him, he'll leave as quickly as he left the Ponderosa. We might not catch him." Turning to his father, he continued, "But if he doesn't know we haven't fallen for his scheme, maybe we could draw him out to see his handy work."

xxxxxxxx

Daniel had been watching out the window of his room at the Capital. He knew all the Cartwrights had left town, so he ventured out to Babcock's Saloon and waited at a table sipping bad wine until Seth Asher casually walked in, went to the bar and ordered a whiskey.

While Asher waited for his drink, he turned and leaned back on the bar surveying the room. This was where the worst of Virginia City came to drink…the drunks who had been thrown out of the saloons on C Street, the men coming through town who didn't want to be recognized, and the men who were spending an evening…or even an afternoon away from their wives. It was also the only bar one could get a decent meal late at night. He'd chosen this bar for that very reason, but had eyes in the other saloons the Cartwrights frequented down on C Street. Cartwright could have chosen any one of them depending on the time of day he arrived in town. And once Adam had chosen, it was easy to persuade Lily to lie, and it was just as easy to convince the bar tender to slip Cartwright a little something extra in his beer. He just hoped Slater's plan worked, because if the Cartwrights were as intelligent as he'd heard, this was the only way Slater would be drawn out.

Even though Slater was sitting right in front of him, Asher had no idea. He'd never met the man in person.

xxxxxxxx

Adelaide Larue walked to her bed where her small trunk lay open next to her valise. She was carefully packing the few belongings she owned that weren't clothes. In her line of work, she had to sometimes move fast, so only a few sentimental items traveled with her. Everything else she'd purchased for the music shop would be left behind when tomorrow's noon stage arrived in town.

A knock at the door stopped her humming, and when she answered, no words were said. The man who knocked simply handed her an envelope, tipped his hat and left. Peering into the envelope, she took a satisfied breath, smiled and went back to packing.

It had been easy to start the rumors spreading. She herself made some stops in the last few days since Shiloh had met Seth Asher at the International House. She had made a few stops this very morning, but her most important was a stop to say hello to the biggest gossip in Virginia City, Mrs. Gables, the head of the Virginia City Culture Society.

xxxxxxxx

All seemed quiet in Virginia City since the Cartwrights had left several hours ago. But heads turned again when a buggy barreled down C Street. It seemed almost out of the control. People stopped what they were doing to watch Shiloh Cartwright at the reins while her nanny held tight to the two children with them. At about the same time, a man turned the corner at the International House and made his way up the alley to B Street, then down two doors to Babcock's Saloon.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Stopping the buggy in front of the stage office, Shiloh could be heard for a block as she angrily ordered, "Wait for me here. Don't get out of the buggy."

The town watched as she walked down the street to the bank. Once inside, she asked for five hundred dollars from her personal account, and a draft for the remainder, effectively closing the account. Next, she went back to the stage office. "I need to go to Boston," she told the clerk.

"Do you want to go the safest or the quickest?" asked the clerk.

"What do you mean 'safest'?"

"Well neither way is really safe, but I was thinking about the baby," he said, nodding toward the buggy. "The quickest way is over the Isthmus of Panama, but that's probably the most dangerous for the baby. Many adults come down with the malaria. I'd think a little baby wouldn't have a chance."

"What else is there?"

"Well, you can take a stage all the way now, but it's gonna take a while, and you'll be traveling through some Indian Territory." The clerk watched Shiloh hold her breath until he thought she might explode.

"How much trouble have the stagecoaches had lately with the Indians?" she asked.

By this time, Adam had ridden into town almost as fast as Shiloh. He stopped and looked around, spotting the buggy in front of the stage office and his wife standing at the ticket window.

"And what about a ship around the horn? she asked, looking worriedly around her.

Daniel Slater had come down the alley from B Street to the International House. He went inside and stood at a window watching as Adam dismounted, told the woman in the buggy something, and waited for her to drive the buggy away. She turned the buggy around in the middle of the street and went toward the Sheriff's office. She had no trouble navigating the street because everything had stopped in Virginia City.

Next, Adam tied his horse to the nearest hitching post and strode purposefully toward his wife.

"I'll take the tickets on the ship," said Shiloh. "There will be two adults, a small child and a baby."

Adam reached into the window and took her hand, spinning her around and telling the clerk, "That won't be necessary. The lady isn't leaving."

Jerking her hand away, Shiloh shouted , "I'm not staying here, you…cheat."

Adam smiled. "The way I understand it, you earned that name before you think I did."

When Shiloh slapped Adam, you could hear the breath so many people on the street sucked in. Most of the women covered their mouths at the very public accusation, sure they were witnessing the end of the eldest Cartwright son's marriage.

Those who had seen Adam Cartwright angry knew he was on the verge of a rare public display. When she tried to slap him a second time, he caught her hand and pulled her close to him. "You try that one more time, you'll get one back," he said, swinging her around when he turned to retrieve his horse. Though she fought to wring her wrist out of his grasp, he held her tight, walking and half dragging her down the street toward the Sheriff's office.

She made another desperate attempt to escape his grasp by swinging her reticule at his head, hitting him several times before he let her hand go. She turned to run, and he had just made his first step to run after her when he was suddenly hit hard and taken to the ground.

Finding Seth Asher on top of him, Adam's voice was venomous. "You! Wrestling with the younger man, he toppled Asher over and sprang to his feet, catching Asher in the jaw with his fist and sending him to the ground.

As the two men fought in the street, Shiloh backed away, grabbing hold of a post, thinking to herself, "This wasn't supposed to happen." A hand touched her arm and a familiar voice said, "Mrs. Cartwright, come with me. I'll help you get away."

Without turning, she said, "I can't just leave. My son is at the Sheriff's office. Seth has to win. Adam will never let me leave with his son."

Both men, still fighting in the street came to an abrupt halt when Asher drew his gun. "She didn't do anything to deserve this!" yelled Asher, catching Adam by surprise.

In the midst of the fighting, Slater had come out of the International Hotel, making his way behind the people crowded at the edge of the boardwalk. Thinking no one would notice him because everyone was watching the battle in the middle of the street, he stepped down off the boardwalk to get a better look.

Shiloh stepped forward as well, then noticed three other men with their guns drawn moving toward Adam. In desperation, she yelled, "Adam, watch out!" just as guns went off.

Adam dropped and rolled, coming up with his gun drawn and facing Asher, who turned and fired at one of the three men, hitting him in the hand while Joe and Hoss brought the other two men down, and Ben kicked the gun away from the man Asher had hit.

But it was Micah who now fired his gun in the air as he walked forward into the street with Daniel Slater in front of him with his arms raised.

Etta had been sent to the safety of Roy's office as part of the plan Ben and Mark had explained to Roy as promised, and now Roy and his deputy trotted down the street. Looking around, he told Joe and Hoss to take Slater's men to the jail, then went to Adam. "Of all the fool…"

Adam let his head drop forward listening to Roy's tirade when he raised his hand. "Roy."

"I've just about had enough of you boys to last me the month."

"Roy!"

Puffing up, Roy bristled at the younger man raising his voice to him.

Pointing down the street where Micah was leading Slater to them, Adam said, " _That_ is Daniel Slater."

Shiloh had been quiet and still. It wasn't until she abruptly sat down hard on the boardwalk that she was noticed, the motion catching the eye of both Adam and Asher.

Running to her, Adam caught her in his arms before she fell backward. He felt a sticky wetness on her back, and when he looked his hand, it was covered in blood. "Shiloh…"

With a tear rolling down the side of her face, she smiled and whispered, "I had no idea it hurt so much."

Lifting her in his arms, Adam trotted down the street toward Paul Martin's office.

Roy watched as Ben turned to watch Adam. "Joe and Hoss can help me get these men over to the jail. Why don't you go on to Doc Martin's?"

Nodding, Ben followed Adam at a run.

When Roy reached Slater, he said to Micah, "You go on, too. I'll make sure Slater is locked up nice and tight."

Micah turned and looked down the street, unsure if he could make it, but Hoss had already anticipated Micah's hesitation and pointed to Chubb tied at the rail in front of the Bucket. "Hey Micah! Take Chubb," Hoss shouted, nodding toward his horse. "And don't be gone long." Looking over at Joe, he said, "We need to hear how she is."

Micah tipped his hat to Hoss and hurried as best he could over to the horse, mounted and galloped down the street to Dr. Martin's office on the edge of town.

"Asher, I'll take your gun," said Hoss.

Smiling, Asher said, "You don't really need to, but if you insist." He lifted his gun out of its holster with one finger and offered it to Hoss with his finger under the curve of the grip, letting it dangle.

Etta jumped when the door abruptly opened, and when man after man came in, she took Abel and Rachel to the far side of the room, holding them close.

"Now, Mrs. Wright, there's nothing to be afraid of," said Roy. "These men are in custody, and they're all going in the cells." Turning, he pulled Joe aside. "I think it'd be a good idea if you'd drive Mrs. Wright and the children over to Dr. Martin's office," he said, raising his brow and nodding.

Joe nodded and without argument, he quietly said, "Yes sir."

"And Joe, make sure you let us know how Mrs. Cartwright is as soon as you find out. Now, go on. I've got paperwork to do." Roy sat down at his desk and pulled paper, pen and an inkwell out of his desk drawer.

Hoss sat in the chair in front of the desk. "You thinkin' on sending for the San Francisco police, Roy?"

"No, I'll need a Federal Marshal for where Slater and his men are going. It's all been arranged ever since Slater was spotted on the Ponderosa. That's why Mr. Asher is here."

"Asher?"

"Asher is the Federal Marshal assigned to find Slater," said Roy as he put on his glasses to see the paper he had to write. "Evidently, Slater had a compelling reason to contact him. He asked Asher to help him get to Mrs. Cartwright and the baby."

"What was the reason?" asked Hoss.

"It was none of my business, so I didn't ask," answered Roy without looking up from his paperwork.

"Does this mean them horses ain't his?" asked Hoss.

"Hoss, I have no idea where he got the horses," said Roy, looking up over his glasses and smiling. "Now, if you'll let me start this paperwork, maybe we'll all be able to go home tonight."

Mark had come into town ahead of Shiloh to prepare Roy for what was about to occur. Of course, he had no idea Mrs. Cartwright would be shot. He'd been leaning back against a wall waiting for Adam to tell him what he should do next, but considering Mrs. Cartwright was with the doctor, he knew he wouldn't hear anything soon. "Sheriff, don't you think it's time to let Asher out his cell?"

"No, Mr. Harris, I don't," said Roy. "He'll let me know when he's ready."

Hoss stood and headed for the door. "It don't appear you'll be needing me, so if you don't mind, I'll head on down to Dr. Martin's."

Roy nodded and waved Hoss off. All he wanted was to be left alone to do his paperwork.

When Hoss entered the waiting room at Dr. Martin's, Joe and Micah were seated, but Adam and Ben were pacing, Adam blindly, and Ben making sure to stay out of Adam's way. Dr. Martin's nurse allowed Etta to take the children to another room. It was only a few minutes later that Seth Asher came through the door. He hesitated when he looked at Adam, whose nostrils flared at the sight of him, but he stepped through and quietly closed the door behind him.

It took two steps for Adam to stand toe to toe with the man. "You've got a lot of nerve coming here."

"Now just hold on, Adam. Asher's not who you think he is," said Hoss without even standing. He was inwardly hoping Adam would knock him to the floor.

"I just wanted to see how Mrs. Cartwright is," said Asher.

Adam slightly turned his head to the side and glared at the man. "I don't see how you have any right to know. You're the reason she's here."

Before Asher could answer, Dr. Martin came into the front room. "Adam, I'd like to speak with you."

Giving Asher a look of disgust, Adam left him at the front door and hurried into the back room with Paul while everyone else looked on.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

"She's lucky, Adam. It looks as if she was shot at fairly close range," said Paul. "I'm guessing whoever shot her was trying for her heart. They aimed a little high and the bullet travelled upward, so it didn't do any major damage. I've gotten the bullet out, and I've cleaned out the wound and bandaged it. She'll have to keep that arm still for a while for it to heal properly."

Adam's brow furrowed. He hadn't been watching Shiloh that closely once Asher came after him, but he didn't remember seeing anyone behind her. He looked away in thought. "Can I speak to her?"

"There's more," said Paul.

Adam's back stiffened. "She is all right, isn't she?"

Paul smiled. "She's all right, Adam. But I have a problem. I've given her something for pain. It will make her sleep for a while."

"I don't understand. What's the problem?"

"I can give her enough tomorrow to make it home, but after that, she can't have anything."

"Why?" Adam asked with his nostrils flared.

Moving his fingers over his lips, Paul tried not to laugh. "Adam, did she tell you she's been ill…mostly in the morning? And dizzy. She's been having dizzy spells while you were gone."

Adam's brow furrowed, but a slow smile formed as what Paul was saying sank in. "Paul? A baby?"

Finally, Paul let out the chuckle he'd been holding. "It's a little early to know positively, but she has all the signs." Patting Adam on the shoulder, he said, "Make it brief. She's about to dose off."

Looking past Paul, Adam studied his wife on the examination table. She lay still on her back underneath a white sheet. It reminded him of the time Will Stewart had almost beaten her to death. Quietly walking over, he gently laid his hand on top of her head. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, remaining close. "Shiloh," he whispered.

"Hm? Adam?"

"Yes, Sweetheart, it's me. Paul says you'll be all right with rest. But I need to ask you a question. I need you to think back just before you were shot. Did you notice anyone behind you?"

"Hm," she said, slightly nodding, her eyes closed. "Adela…Larue offered…help me…get away." By the time Shiloh finished, she was unconscious.

Standing, Adam said aloud, "Adelaide Larue. Paul, would it be all right for Etta to sit with Shiloh while I go find Miss Larue."

"Of course," said Paul. "It's time for me the see how little Abel is doing anyway, and I believe it's long overdue for Rachel."

Adam looked back at his wife, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly. What he wanted most was to take her home and take care of her, but she was safe, and he had more pressing business at the moment. He quietly went through the door to the front room, looking back one more time before he gently pulled the door to. "Pa, we need to find Adelaide Larue."

"Why?" asked Ben.

"Because she's the one who shot Shiloh," Adam said and pressed his lips into a tight line.

Shock appeared on Ben's face, but it was short lived. He turned to Hoss, Joe and Micah. "Micah, I want you to stay here and see that no one else goes in that back room. Joe, Hoss come with us."

"Mr. Cartwright, if you need the help, I can make it," said Micah.

Ben smiled and moved a hand to Micah's shoulder. "You've done your part. You kept your eyes on Slater, and in the end, you're the one who caught him."

"Where we going, Pa?" asked Joe.

"To find the person who shot Shiloh," answered Ben just as he stepped out of the door, following Adam who had already left. He grabbed Adam's arm. "Adam, wait. We should tell Roy what's happened. We'll need help to find her."

"Pa, help isn't what we need right now. She'll know we're looking for her."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Ben as Joe and Hoss joined them.

"She's probably sitting in her music shop thinking if she just stays out of sight, no one will find out before she has a chance to leave town."

The men spoke quietly and stayed in the shadows as they walked up the street toward Miss Larue's shop. "Pa, what if Slater's plan wasn't to put us at each other's throat and leave it there?" asked Adam. "What if his plan was to draw Shiloh out in the open away from any protection." He stopped and looked at his father. "What if he'd planned all along to kill her, and up until now, he just couldn't get to her."

Raising his brows quickly, Ben said, "Son, he has been leading you around in circles. It makes sense. The first time, she stayed at the house until the fire at the Lake House was under control. Then maybe he thought she'd stay behind at the house while Joe and Micah followed him after he was seen on the lake, and when you and Hoss followed the horses once Shiloh realized they were gone. He had enough men at the house to overrun those of us who were left, and those men were ready to kill. Slater probably didn't count on Shiloh going after her horses."

Adam lowered his head into his hand. "I've played right into his hands every single time. This time he almost succeeded. But why? Why kill Shiloh?"

"You've already said why, Son. He wanted to hurt you. Killing Shiloh certainly would've done that." When Adam turned away and looked up at the sky, Ben moved his hand to his son's shoulder. "Didn't Paul say she'll be all right?"

Taking a deep breath, Adam said, "Yeah, Pa. But Shiloh would be dead now if Adelaide Larue's aim had been true. And…"

"What? What is it, Son?"

Adam shook his head. "We need to find her before she has a chance to get away."

"Not so fast," Ben said. "We're going to do this the right way this time. We're going to see Roy and come up with a plan to catch her before she knows we've found her out." When Adam opened his mouth to speak, Ben stopped him, "No objections."

Once the Cartwrights arrived at the jail, they found Asher sitting in the chair in front of Roy's desk. "Why isn't he in jail?" demanded Adam.

"Ben, you keep your boy calm or he'll find himself in cell. Now, how is Mrs. Cartwright?"

Ben had moved a hand to Adam's back, first shaking his head, and then nodding toward the door. Adam exhaled, walked stiffly to the door, and leaned his shoulder against it, staring coldly at Asher.

Hoss, understanding how his brother felt, started the conversation. "Adam, Asher's a Federal Marshal sent here to find Slater and take him to San Quentin."

Lowering his head, Adam crooked his jaw.

Asher quickly stood. "Adam, it was not my intention to put Shiloh in the line of fire. I was going to find Slater, and then tell you who I am. I had no idea you planned to draw him out yourself."

Roy stepped between the two men. "Now just hold on. I'm not having a fight in my jail." Turning to Adam, he asked with genuine concern in his voice, "Adam, how is Shiloh?"

It took a moment for Adam to take his eyes off Asher. Turning to Roy, he relaxed. "Paul said she'll be all right. But that's why we're here. She was shot in the back...on the left side just a few inches from her heart. The person who shot her was trying to kill her."

"Did Shiloh know who shot her?" asked Roy.

Adam straightened. "Adelaide Larue."

"You mean to tell me that nice woman who bought Mrs. Riley's music store..." started Roy.

Asher interrupted, "It makes sense. She was working for Slater."

Reaching for his gun belt laying on his desk, Roy grumbled, "It makes you lose faith in people. She probably thinks she'll ride right out of town on the next stage. Marshal Asher, if you would come with me."

When Asher stood, Adam protested, "Roy, you're not going by yourself."

"Adam, I'm only going to say this once," replied the sheriff. "Marshal Asher is going with me over to the music shop, and when we get there, he'll knock on the door, tell Miss Larue there's a problem, and that Slater wants to speak with her. He'll tell her Mrs. Cartwright is still alive. She trusts Asher. No one but us in this office knows he's a Federal Marshal."

Ben knew Roy had about had it with all of them, so he chose his words carefully. "Why can't you just bring her in, Roy? Shiloh identified her as the person who shot her."

Having just a little more patience with Ben than Adam, Roy replied, "Now Ben, I know what Shiloh said. But how could she positively identify it was Miss Larue who pulled the trigger if she was shot from behind unless she has eyes in the back of her head?" Roy's voice ramped up just a bit for the last part. Met with silence as he looked from Ben to Adam, who relented, slightly shrugging and raising his brow, Roy continued, "Now I'd appreciated it if you two would let me do my job so's we have enough evidence to send Miss Larue to San Quentin right along with the rest of 'em." Without looking back, Roy said, "Marshal, if you'll come with me we'll bring this business to an end," and with that Roy left, shortly followed by Asher, who looked straight ahead of him as he left the office.

Hoss gave up his chair to his father, and Adam walked to the other side of the room, slowing down just enough to drop his hat on Roy's desk, then continuing on to the wall, where he leaned against it, crossing his arms with his hands tucked in his armpits. He brought one foot up against the wall, prepared to wait.

Roy went down a back alley to come up next the music shop without the possibility of being seen.

Asher walked slowly to give Roy enough time to get in place, his walk that slow, odd gait he had come to be recognized by, loose with his arms and hands motionless at his sides instead of swinging in time with his stride. As he approached the music shop, he noticed the curtains in the front window move. He stopped with one foot on the bottom step and looked around him before he continued up and knocked on the door. When he tapped, the door opened a crack.

"What do you want?" asked Miss Larue through the crack of the door.

Once again, Asher looked around him. "There's a problem. Slater wants to see you."

"What problem? I did what he asked."

"Mrs. Cartwright is still alive."

Opening the door a little wider, "Adelaide snapped, "That's impossible. I shot her through the heart."

Asher looked around him one more time, and when he turned to the side of the shop where Roy waited, he received confirmation that Roy had heard the confession. Reaching in the door, he took Miss Larue by the hand, pulling her out onto the porch.

"What are you doing"? she protested.

"Your aim was a little high," said Asher as he held her while Roy cuffed her.

"Miss Larue, you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Shiloh Cartwright," said Roy.

When she tried to pull away, Asher clamped down on her arm.

"Sheriff, he's in on it, too!" she protested.

"Marshal Asher, bring her along", said Roy. "We shouldn't have any trouble arranging for Miss Larue to accompany Mr. Slater to San Quentin."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

The next morning, Adam stopped by the jail to assure himself, one more time, that Slater and his accomplices were secure in a cell before he prepared Shiloh for the trip home with Etta's help.

Abel squirmed in his grandfather's arms, twisting and turning to see his mother and grabbing at the air toward her with each turn. He'd been fussy the entire night, staying with Adam who insisted on sitting with Shiloh.

Now, as Adam and Etta prepared Shiloh for the trip home, they gave into the little boy who only needed to know his mother was all right.

"Bring him to me, please," said Shiloh tiredly, but sitting upright on the examination table.

"Sweetheart, if he touches that shoulder it's going to hurt," said Adam.

"Not nearly as much as it hurts to see him so upset." She smiled wearily up at Adam, the laudanum Dr. Martin had given her for the ride home starting to take effect. "You'll have to help me hold him."

Taking Abel from his grandfather, Adam sat down on the examination table next to Shiloh so she could put an arm around the baby. Abel laid his head on her good shoulder and settled down as she whispered to him and placed small kisses on the soft dark curls on his head.

Moving his hand to Abel's head, Adam brushed the curls back, leaning close. "See. Mama's all right," he said softly to which Abel looked up and nodded briskly.

Reaching up, Abel patted his mother's cheek. "Mama," he said clearly.

Adam watched Shiloh fight to keep her eyes open as her face transformed into a satisfied smile after hearing her son call her 'Mama' for the first time. "Come on. It's time to go back to Grandpa," Adam said as he took the child and passed him back to Ben.

"Adam," Shiloh said with her eyes closed. "Wait until you see what else he can do."

"What's that?" he asked while he gently lifted her to her feet and caught her when her knees gave way.

"I don't want to sleep. I've slept long enough," she objected.

"Trust me, Sweetheart. Sleep will be a blessing on the way home. Don't fight it."

On the way out of town with Joe driving the rig, Shiloh lifted her head from Adam's arm where she lay on his lap, her legs drawn up on the seat of the carriage. "Why are Mark and his men riding with us?" she asked drowsily.

"He's just seeing us home. Sleep, Sweetheart."

And she did, all the way home, all the way into the house, all the way through Etta and Adam changing her into her night clothes and all the way through the night to the next morning.

xxxxxxxx

Before light shown in his bedroom window, Ben was up, dressed and trotting down the stairs toward his first cup of coffee of the day. He stopped on the landing and regarded his eldest son who was sitting on the low table, looking into the fire he'd obviously stoked before he took up his vigil. Adam lifted a cup of coffee from the table, sipped it, and set it back down on the table beside him. He weaved his fingers together and looked down at them as he took a deep breath.

"Adam?"

Adam sat up quickly. "Pa. What are you doing down here so early?"

Ben smiled and continued down the stairs. "It's not that early. Have you been down here all night?"

Scratching his head, Adam winced. "I didn't want to wake Shiloh." When Ben gave him a disbelieving look, Adam shrugged. "And I couldn't sleep."

"Does this have something to do with Mark escorting us home?"

"Daniel had men working for him. What if we didn't catch them all?"

"Somehow I don't think if any are left they'll try anything. Slater will be in prison soon enough. He won't be able to pay anyone, and I doubt anyone will do any work for him if there's no money in it."

Adam stood and poured his father a cup of coffee. "Roy said there would be a hearing."

After sipping his coffee, Ben nodded. "Of course, Slater would go back anyway considering he escaped from the San Francisco jail, but he conspired to commit murder…again…along with Adelaide Larue. Both of them will have a hearing and a trial. Shiloh will have to appear."

"And what about Seth Asher? If he hadn't interfered, Shiloh would never have been shot. She wouldn't have been out of my reach."

"Now Adam, you and Shiloh played your parts so well, it looked quite believable. Asher was trying to protect her from you."

The muscles in Adam's jaw flexed as he looked away. "He orchestrated the whole mess."

"And it worked. Slater came out of hiding long enough for Micah to catch him." When Adam turned his back to his father, Ben closed his eyes. "I know she was shot. I know how close…" Ben knew he didn't need to say it. He knew Adam was acutely aware Shiloh might have been killed. "We've all had close calls. It wasn't her time."

"Pa, you have no idea," said Adam, folding his lips into a line.

Ben moved his hands to his hips. "Is there something else?" After a few minutes of silence, Ben decided he'd change the subject. "Have you looked in on her?" He could see the muscles of Adam's back and shoulders relax.

"A few hours ago," said Adam. "She was still sound asleep. Paul gave her a good dose of laudanum. I need to convince her to try to get by without it. I'd don't want the same thing that's happened to Micah to happen to her."

"Hm. I don't think she'll let that happen. She's all too aware of Micah's addiction."

"Excuse me, Mr. Cartwright."

Both men looked to the top of the stairs where Etta was standing.

"Shiloh is asking for you," she said, looking at Adam. "Abel is still asleep, and I thought you might wish to speak with her before…well, he can be a handful."

Adam furrowed his brows, but before he could ask Etta what she meant, she had turned and left the stairs. "Excuse me, Pa."

"Don't pressure her to do more than she feels she can do, Adam. She needs to heal…more than just her shoulder. She's never been shot."

Pushing his bottom lip up, Adam nodded, then went up the stairs. He tapped on the door before he opened it and found Shiloh sitting up in bed. "You're up early," he said as he walked to her side, bent and kissed her.

"No, I'm not," she said quietly. "We usually get up early. No need to change now."

"Paul wanted you to rest for a few days."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to be riding horses. But I would like to have breakfast at the table rather than in bed. And after a few days, I might go back over to the house…" She frowned, her mood melancholy. "Though I'm sure I won't be doing anything. Maybe not."

Sitting on the side of the bed, Adam said, "You don't have to do anything you don't feel like doing. You can stay here and watch Abel." He puckered his lips and touched them with a finger. "By the way, is there something you want to tell me about Abel?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," she answered tiredly with her eyes closed, though the corner of mouth slightly rose.

He twisted his mouth and nodded. "You mentioned something in Paul's office about Abel."

"Oh, well, must have been the laudanum."

Adam rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. "Do you need to get up?"

"No. Annie came in before she dressed to see if I needed help. She'll be back after breakfast to check my bandage." She grabbed hold of his ear and pulled him to her, tenderly kissing his lips.

He let her without any reaction from him getting in the way, and when she was finished, he slightly smiled before he gave her a kiss, one that told her how much he'd missed her, how afraid he'd been for her, and how much he loved her. Ending with his forehead touching hers, he whispered, "I'm sorry. I never meant…"

Shiloh kissed him again, and when he tried to apologize one more time, she kissed him yet again. "I don't want or need an apology. It wasn't your fault. We both knew the risks, and we both agreed it was worth it to get Daniel Slater out of our lives. Besides, everything was going as planned until Seth Asher interfered."

"Shiloh, had I known, I would never have allowed you to do it."

"Had you known what?" she asked, her head moving slightly forward as her brow furrowed.

"You told Paul you'd been ill…and dizzy."

She chuckled. "Oh that. I told him I had a cold." Adam's expression must have shown surprise, because Shiloh pressed on. "What did Paul tell you?"

Adam laughed loudly, so much so that he had to stand up. When he was finally under control, he said in the midst of chuckles, "I…this is all…backwards. You're the one who's supposed to tell me."

"Tell you what?"

Sitting down on the side of the bed again, he took her hands in his. "Do you remember the last time you were dizzy?" Her eyes moved to the side as she thought. Her mouth fell open, but she closed it, not knowing what to say.

"It's all right, Sweetheart. Speechlessness looks well on you."

She hit him with a pillow.

"Well, you usually have a lot to say," he explained animatedly.

When she swung the pillow again, he laughed and caught it. Taking her chin firmly in his hand he kissed her until she stopped sputtering and finally, she became still. Blushing, she moved her hand to her stomach and smiled. "I missed you, too. We should get out of the habit of doing that. You know…being apart for so long. Things happen right before you leave."

Adam laughed at first, but then his brows moved into a apologetic curve. "Both of us have our work. I'm not sure being together is always going to be possible." Now it was her turn to apologize, but Adam wouldn't let her. "I don't want you to ever apologize for what you do. You earned the privilege. Now, how's the shoulder?"

"It hurts," she said, but smiled. "I'll manage, at least for a little while."

"Sweetheart, it's going to be more than a little while. Paul said you shouldn't take anymore laudanum." Adam tilted his head. "The baby."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

While Shiloh and Adam were having breakfast in the bedroom, Hop Sing rushed from the kitchen to answer the door. He scowled when he recognized Seth Asher.

"Are Adam and Shiloh available? I'd like to speak to both of them," said Asher.

Hop Sing walked away spouting Cantonese, and as he passed the table, he barked, "Horse man want to see Mista Adam and Missy Shiloh," as he continued into the kitchen.

Ben looked around the table at those present and glowered before he put both hands on the table and pushed himself up. When he arrived at the door, his expression was the same. "Asher."

"Mr. Cartwright…I, ah…came to apologize to Shiloh…and Adam. It was never my intention for either of them to be injured, especially Shiloh…because she's a woman…of course."

"Come in," Ben said, indicating the sitting room. "I'll ask." Asher watched Ben climb the stairs, then turned and looked at those seated at the table. There wasn't a smile among them. He folded his lips into somewhat of a smile, gave them a quick nod and observed his hat in his hand.

In another moment, Ben came down shortly followed by Adam. Ben continued on to the dining table while Adam stopped at the foot of the stairs. "You've got a lot of nerve coming out here when Shiloh told you to send someone."

"Adam…" Asher started before he bowed his head again. "If I hadn't thought, considering how many times Slater had slipped through your fingers…and I mean no slight by that. You have a reputation for being a difficult man to deceive. If I thought there was another choice, I would have taken it. But we both know Slater was out to bring you to your knees, and we all know exactly what would have done that. He'd already made a deal with Miss Larue to cause trouble, and when I appeared in San Francisco asking questions, he took no time contacting me."

Adam crossed his arms and leaned back against the gun cabinet. "Asking what questions?"

"Look, I need to explain this to both of you."

Regarding Asher for a long moment, Adam said, "I'll ask. Wait here." In another moment, Adam reappeared at the top of the stairs, and made a motion down the hall toward the bedrooms. He stopped Asher at the bedroom door. "You say anything to upset her, and you'll be flying down those stairs."

"What I have to say might upset her, but she needs to hear it. I think it will all make sense once she does."

Twisting his mouth, Adam took a deep breath.

Shiloh had already heard. "Adam, please bring him in. He's here. We might as well listen."

Adam pushed the door open as he stared into Asher's eyes, sending him a warning.

"Mrs. Cartwright, how are you feeling?"

She snorted. "I've never had a hole in my back. I've been better."

Shaking his head, Asher said, "I don't even know how to begin to apologize for that. I didn't see Miss Larue behind you. I thought her only purpose was to spread the rumors."

"Well," said Shiloh, "she certainly did a good job of that. But why didn't you know Slater hired her to kill me?"

"I never directly spoke to Slater. I wasn't assigned to Slater until he contacted me, and I didn't meet her until just before I came to Virginia City looking for you. She was the one who told me the plan. She left out the part about killing you. "

"Why did Slater contact you?" asked Adam with his arms crossed again.

"Because I was asking questions about…" Asher hesitated, seemingly finding it hard to say what he had to say. "I was asking questions about Will Stewart."

Shiloh's eyes opened wide at the same time Adam's hands dropped to his sides.

Asher held up a hand. "Do you remember why I told you about my family…that my mother had been married before and had a son?" As Shiloh's eyes closed and her head turned away, he finished, "That son was Will Stewart. He was my half-brother. And the reason I was asking questions is because he and Slater were acquainted while Will was in San Francisco. We know Will visited Slater in jail. We have reason to believe Slater helped him with the plan to kill Natalie Peterson and take you abroad in her place."

A chill ran through Shiloh's body as she said quietly, "Sounds like Daniel has been planning my demise…or absence for a long time. And using Will? When will I finally be rid of that man?" She hadn't noticed Adam now at her side.

"Sweetheart, are you all right? You don't look well."

After rubbing her forehead, she reached for Adam's hand and replied quietly, "Please continue, Mr. Asher."

"When Slater found out who I was, he gave me his version of Will's demise, which made you both look guilty of conspiracy and murder. I spoke to several people who knew of you…and knew what happened to you, Shiloh…the beating…so it was easy to find the truth. I had tried to find Slater after his escape, but every time I got close he slipped away. So I felt I had no choice but to go along with his plan. I waited for the right time to meet you."

"You could have told us," said Adam with no emotion whatsoever.

"If I had told you that story before all this happened, I ran the risk of you thinking it was part of Slater's plan to win your trust…well, because it was."

Shiloh scowled. "Are the horses even yours?"

"No, Ma'am, they are not. But I needed horses that would catch your eye, so I asked for help from someone I knew would have the kind of horses you'd be interested in, and he was more than willing. I had the authority to sign the contract on behalf of this man, and I have a letter modifying the original contract. It gives you more time and a bonus as well as your percentage of their winnings." Asher passed the papers to Adam who quickly read through them before he handed them to Shiloh.

"Haggin's horses?" said Shiloh. "Why would Haggin need me to train his horses? He has trainers."

"For the same reason I discussed with you. He thinks his horses will be better racers with their spirit intact, and he's willing to pay you generously for your talent in training them." Taking a step forward, he added, "It was never my intention for you to be hurt. If I had known that was the plan, I would have told you everything."

Looking away sadly, Shiloh said, "I guess I should be thanking my lucky stars that Will's brother is a Federal Marshal. But tell me. How did he get away with so much with a brother who's a Federal Marshal?"

"Up until San Francisco, he never broke the law. He certainly raised some eyebrows, but he never quite crossed the line. And I was completely disinterested in him. After all, when you were in Boston with him, I was in Dakota Territory."

"Thank you for telling us, Marshal Asher," she said quietly. "If you'll excuse me, I'm tired."

Asher bowed graciously and left the room. He knew she wasn't just dismissing him. The color had been slowly draining from her face.

In another moment, Adam came out of the room and escorted Asher down the hall, down the stairs and to the front door. When Asher offered his hand, Adam shook it. "You said she hadn't done anything wrong."

"Pardon?" said Asher.

"When we were fighting, you said she'd done nothing to deserve the way I was treating her. You were defending her," said Adam.

"I had no idea it was an act. She's a performer, but you…I had no idea you were as well. And I am the one who drew her into the ruse."

"How long will you be in town?" asked Adam.

"For a while. There's the trial, and after that, I'll be escorting them all to San Quentin." Asher scratched his neck. "I should probably tell you I was going to ask Mark Harris and his men to ride with me."

"We should be able to handle things while he's gone," said Adam still without a smile. "Just remind him he's expected back."

"And what about his partner in San Francisco?" asked Asher.

"Keith Belcher. I sent him to guard Daniel's brother and his family. I sent a wire yesterday that Slater was in custody, but I told Keith to stay for a few weeks more to make sure there was no trouble." Adam smiled. "Mark can bring him home."

"I'm sure Mr. Harris will want to hear that from you," said Asher, moving his hat to his head. "I'm staying at the International. Send him my way when you're ready to let him go."

"I will." Adam stood at the door until Asher had ridden out of the yard, then closed it quietly and strode to the table. Reaching across, he took a piece of bacon.

"Is there something you wanted to say, Adam?" asked Ben.

Raising his brows, Adam munched his bacon, thinking about how to say it. Everyone stopped eating and waited.

"Is it Shiloh?" asked Annie.

"Did you know she's been ill…and dizzy?" Adam asked.

Annie had just taken a drink of milk and sat the glass down on the table. "She mentioned it, but wasn't worried about it. I never saw it. I dismissed it as nerves, considering how long you'd been gone."

Adam smiled. "It wasn't." His smile widened as he turned for the stairs and trotted up.

Moving her napkin from the top of her belly to the table, she pushed herself up. "Excuse me, please." She didn't wait for the men to stand, hurrying toward the stairs.

"Slow down," Hoss yelled across the room.

"Holding the stair rail with one hand and her skirt up with the other, she slowly waddled up the stairs. Adam and Shiloh's bedroom door was cracked, so she entered without knocking, going directly to the side of the bed and sitting…or rather dropping…down.

"Ow!" Shiloh yipped, her hand swiftly moving to the arm wrapped firmly to her side.

"Oh, sorry. I don't seem to sit much like a lady anymore," said Annie. "How long have you been getting sick?"

Adam laughed so loud, he startled Abel who was just getting past waking in Adam's arms. When the baby pouted and puffed, Adam soothed him.

"It's mostly in the morning," answered Shiloh, pretending she had nothing new to tell.

Annie appeared to be on a mission, questioning her like a cross-examining attorney. "And the dizziness? When was the last time you were dizzy?"

"Oh, just a few moments after I was shot. Everything sort of started spinning, so I fell down on the boardwalk."

Rolling her eyes, Annie asked impatiently, "And before that?"

"Well, let's see," said Shiloh, tapping her finger on her chin, her eyes twinkling, though Annie hadn't noticed. "When I was singing at Maguire's, though it wasn't bad enough to stop."

Annie turned to Adam, who teasingly arched an eyebrow. She turned back to Shiloh whose eyes were wide as she bit her lip. "Oh, you," she said to Adam as she threw a pillow towards him, then leaned over to hug Shiloh, who howled.

"Not…now!

Next, there was a flurry of questions. "Did you know? Why would you have done that if you'd known? Do you know what could've happened?"

In the midst of the barrage, Shiloh tried to stop her. "An… Annie…" Finally just as the last question was asked, Shiloh yelled, "ANNIE!" When Annie stopped, staring intently at her, Shiloh answered, "No, I didn't know. I just thought I had a cold or something. And I wouldn't have gone into town like that had I known."

"How…"

"Paul. I told him about being ill and dizzy. I guess he did some poking and prodding while I was there. I don't remember. But he evidently told Adam."

"He didn't tell you?" asked Annie.

"Well, I wasn't very coherent at the time. He'd given me laudanum."

"Laudanum!"

"Relax," said Shiloh, taking Annie's hand. "He gave me enough to get me home. I'm not taking anymore."

"Oh, you poor thing. You must be hurting all the time," lamented Annie.

Closing her eyes, Shiloh said, "Only when you shake the bed. Or when I have to get up. I suppose I'll be in this bed for a few days. I don't remember hurting quite like this…except when Abel was born, but I can't really compare the two."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Shiloh's first full day at home in bed turned out to be the worst day in her entire life, or so she thought. There was just no way to sit without putting pressure on her back. Even lying on her stomach offered her little relief.

Etta and Adam kept Abel out of the bedroom during the day. The first day, Adam prepared Abel's play blanket, placing his toys around him as Etta looked on with a smug smile. He turned away for just a moment, and when he looked back Abel was gone. His stomach lurched for a moment before heard a buzzing sound coming from behind the settee.

When Abel saw his father peering around the sofa on the far side from him, he squealed, rolled back on his bottom, and headed in the opposite direction, buzzing as he crawled away at a furious pace.

"Oh no you don't," said Adam as he quickly followed and scooped the little boy up. "Mama could have warned me you can travel now," he said as he lifted the boy up above his head and wiggled him.

The baby laughed again, that unmistakable laugh of a small child which delighted Adam and Ben, who was drawn out of the kitchen by the sounds.

"Adam, you'll have to keep a close eye on him. He's an explorer," said Ben with a wide grin. "The good thing is he sounds like a bee whenever he's on the move. It's easy to find him."

Bringing the baby down into his arms, Adam said, "So this is what Shiloh wasn't telling me."

"I suppose she wanted it to be a surprise." Looking around the floor, Ben added, "We'll have to be mindful of what's on the floor. He tends to taste everything he can get his hands on."

xxxxxxxx

The day finally arrived when Shiloh wanted to venture down the stairs to take her meals at the dining table.

Adam doted, and Shiloh allowed him to, though she was inwardly feeling too coddled. She insisted that her first trip down the stairs be done by herself, and she gave him a stern look when he reached out to take her arm, earning a look from Adam that was somewhere between perturbed and hurt. She continued down slowly, methodically taking one step at a time in an attempt to avoid jarring her shoulder. Letting out a long sigh when she reached the table, she eased into her chair, closed her eyes and finally let her body relax. From there, each day became easier until she was ready to use her arm if Annie would allow it. In reality, it had only been a week since Shiloh had been shot.

"I think you should give it more time," said Annie. The wound hasn't completely healed yet."

Shiloh sighed, "Why would I need more time than the men? They're usually up and around in a day or two."

Sitting at his father's desk, working on a drawing, Adam listened to the ladies' conversation in the sitting area. "We don't generally get shot in the back. Hoss was down for three weeks when he was shot in the back."

"When was that?" asked Annie.

"Before Shiloh came home from school," said Adam. "And Shiloh, you are with child. You should take the extra time to recover." Looking down at the drawing, Adam decided he'd reached a good place to stop, rose from the desk and entered the sitting area, seating himself on the hearth. "I spoke to Roy yesterday. The trial will start in two days. You'll have to be there for most of it, so I thought we'd get a room in town so you don't have to travel back and forth."

Shiloh shifted and winced. Looking away, trying to hide the pain showing on her face, she blew out of her mouth. When she looked back, both Adam and Annie were glaring at her. "I didn't say it doesn't hurt. I'm just saying it probably doesn't hurt any more than any of your wounds."

"Little gal, you don't know what you're talkin' about," said Hoss, coming into the sitting area from the kitchen. "I've been shot all over, includin' in the back, and the back hurt a whole lot more than the rest of 'em. You just give yourself extra time. If you don't, it's gonna take a lot longer for you to get to where you can do all the things you wanna do." Sitting down on the low table in front of Shiloh, Hoss smiled at her. "I spoke to Pa about helpin' you with Haggin's horses. You already started some of 'em. I'll help you finish 'em."

"Who's going to help Joe with the chores, the herd, the horse breaking and the logging camps?" asked Shiloh. "And the cattle drives."

"We'll all still do our share," said Adam. "But Pa hired a foreman. He'll be here this week, and once he gets familiar with the way we do business, we'll all be able to take a little time off."

Shiloh felt better each passing day, and in two days, Adam drove her into town early so they could get settled in their hotel room and give Shiloh time to rest before the trial started the afternoon.

Adam had been right. The trip to town had been tiring for her. Knowing they had several hours before they were to be in the courtroom, Adam helped her out of her dress and tucked her into bed in her drawers and camisole with little argument as she was asleep almost from the moment her head touched the pillow.

Etta also put Abel down for a nap. She and Adam knew the trip had been quite exciting for the baby as he had much to say, very little of it comprehensible and involving a great deal of pointing and squealing. His mother had not been able to enjoy much of her son's discoveries. She had been concentrating on getting through the trip without throwing up.

Settling himself at the desk in the sitting room of their suite, Adam had just begun to concentrate on the drawing he'd been working on for the last few days when there was a knock on the door. He raised his eyes toward the sound and glowered at the door, resenting the interruption so soon after they had arrived.

Pulling the door open, his scowl slowly changed to a slight grin. "Sam," he said, extending his hand. "Come in." Stepping aside for Sam Clemens to enter, Adam moved a finger to his lips and added quietly, "Shiloh's resting. The ride here was hard on her."

"She's still not well?" asked Sam.

"She's doing well for being shot in the back, but she tires easily. My sister-in-law who's also a doctor says that's to be expected."

"I remember Miss Walters who was going to be a doctor. She's…ah…now your sister-in-law? There has to be story there. I'm surprised DeQuille hasn't written one," replied Sam as Adam invited him to sit down.

"It's not as if he hasn't tried." Adam wrinkled his nose. "You know DeQuille. He tends to write first and ask permission…or forgiveness…later. He's been warned to stay out of our business."

Rubbing his jaw, Sam slightly nodded. "I know how that feels." They laughed together. "But I suppose it was deserved considering the damage to…ah…let's see…a field of hay ruined by a stampeding herd of cows, and something, if I remember correctly, about a duck pond."

Adam's laugh woke up Abel who immediately sang out his displeasure which, in turn, had Shiloh up. Just as she reached for the door, she heard two male voices and went back for her robe before she crossed the sitting room on her way to rescuing her son without taking notice of who their guest was. "Really, Adam. There are times when you need to think about how loud you can be."

Raising an eyebrow toward Sam, Adam quickly stood and strode to catch her. "Shiloh, Etta will take care of Abel. You need to rest."

She sighed. "I'm awake now. And as his mother, I should be the one soothing him." Just as she tried to continue on her way, Adam stepped in front of her.

"Sweetheart, Sam has stopped by to see how you're doing."

Her eyes shot up to Adam's. "Sam?" Turning around just a little too fast, she leaned into Adam's waiting arms. She squeezed her eyes closed at the sudden dizziness, and when she opened them again, she smiled. "Sam, it's good to see you." Then she looked sideways at him. "What are you doing here?"

He'd already stood about the same time Adam hurried to stop her. "The trial. I'm covering it for the _Alta California_."

Her smiled changed to a snarl. "Sam, I consider you a friend. But why is it that you newspapermen have to cover stories where you're not welcome." She grimaced. "Not that _you_ are not welcome, but your newspaper isn't."

Sam glanced over at Adam who's eyes as widened at the same time he pressed his lips into a tight line. "You know, my dear Shiloh, this isn't your trial. It's Adelaide Larue's."

She slumped. "You know what I mean, Sam."

Nodding, he said, "That I do. But Slater is from San Francisco, and he has a prominent brother who is continuing their formerly prominent father's business along with a very respected Virginia City man who designed the San Francisco courthouse, and who just happens to be your husband. And you, Miss Isabella, are well-respected in San Francisco as well. The people of San Francisco feel they have a right to know, and I'd have to agree with them. I'm sure the _Enterprise_ will ask to publish a copy of the article as well."

Holding her pinned-down arm with her other hand, she looked away and sighed heavily.

"Now, Shiloh. Have I ever been unfair to you on paper?"

She glanced up at him from her bowed head and twisted her lips into crooked pucker. "No."

Sam took those few steps that separated them and took her hand. "And I won't be unfair to you now." Releasing her hand, he said, "I should be on my way. I just wanted to say hello before the trial starts. I'm sure you'll have men guarding the victim," he said to Adam.

With both men heading for the door, Adam moved his hand to Sam's back. "Of course. And when court is adjourned for the day, she'll be whisked right back here."

xxxxxxxx

When it was time to go, Ben, Hoss and Joe waited outside the hotel room for Adam and Shiloh to emerge. Shiloh had been spending some time with Abel while she waited for her escorts. She had no idea Adam had arranged for some of Mark's men to keep any crowds away from her, while Mark and the rest of his men assisted Marshal Asher and Sheriff Coffee in keeping the crowds away from Slater, Larue and Slater's men on the way to Maguire's Opera House where the trial would be held in order to accommodate the growing crowd. The trial had attracted a throng of reporters from as far away as Salt Lake City as well as those who were just curious. Virginia City's hotels were full.

Leaving through the back of the hotel, the Cartwright men surrounded Shiloh and Adam who held his wife tightly to his side as they walked across B Street to Maguire's. Once inside the door, the men relaxed a bit, more loosely surrounding Shiloh as they moved up to the front row of chairs where she would be sitting, along with Adam, Roy and Asher. Adam kept Shiloh at his side. When they sat down, Adam was to her right, Ben to her left, and Hoss and Joe sitting behind her. Between them sat Annie. Mrs. Murdock and her husband and Mrs. Gables sat on the second row, Mrs. Murdock and Mrs. Gables having been a witness to the spreading of the rumors. Next was Dr. Martin, who removed the bullet from Shiloh's back.

On the other side of the aisle sat Daniel Slater and Adelaide Larue in the first row, and Slater's three men in the second row. On each end of both rows stood deputized Marshals with rifles. The men who had been detained from the raid on the Ponderosa were in a separate area to the right of the judge's bench, all handcuffed and chained to each other and guarded by two men.

Motions and opening statements took several hours. By the time these were done, Shiloh's head lay on Adam's shoulder. Dr. Martin got the attention of the judge, then nodded toward Shiloh. Banging the gavel down, the judge declared a fifteen minute recess would be taken.

"Adam, follow me with Shiloh," said Dr. Martin. "I've set up a room in back."

Helping Shiloh to her feet and moving his arm around her waist, Adam and Shiloh followed Dr. Martin to a room used as a dressing room under normal circumstances.

When they entered, Shiloh immediately went to the wash bowl and vomited. She took the wet cloth Adam offered and wiped her chin, then went to a cot in the room and sat down. "I don't know if I can hold it again," she said, her skin ashen.

Paul felt her forehead. "A little warm, but it's not unusual for your condition. Did Annie bandage your shoulder this morning?"

"She said it looked fine. And it feels better," Shiloh replied, accepting a glass of water from Adam with a smile.

Answering a light tap on the door, Adam said, "They're ready to start. Sweetheart?"

She blew her cheeks out before she took another sip of water, then held her hand up to Adam who took it and gently pulled her to her feet. "Adam, do you know how long this is going to take?"

Smiling, he kissed the top of her head. "No. Generally, it takes as long as it takes. Based on what Roy and Asher got from Miss Larue, you might not have to testify. Slater and Larue waived a jury, but I'm sure the judge will want to hear everything from the beginning. It could very well be a long trial."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

When Shiloh and Adam arrived in the courtroom, she looked around. After they were seated and before the judge arrived, she leaned into Adam. "I haven't seen Micah. Is he here?"

Adam glanced at her as he quickly raised his brows. "He's in town. It's not likely he'll be questioned, but he's close if they need him."

"I don't understand. Why haven't I seen him? Where is he?" Her questions were interrupted by the sound of the judge's gavel slamming down on the his makeshift bench.

"Court will come to order."

"Adam?" Shiloh whispered. When the judge looked at her and cleared his throat, she closed her eyes and nodded.

The first person the judge called was Seth Asher who was questioned for several hours. After another short recess, the judge called Sheriff Coffee to the stand who testified that he, too, had heard Miss Larue say she had shot Mrs. Cartwright through the heart. Once that was out, Miss Larue's attorney asked the judge for a private conference and everyone else was excused for lunch.

Before Shiloh and Adam were out the door, Shiloh demanded again, "Where is Micah?"

Taking a deep breath, Adam tightened his hold on her, walking her across the street to the hotel. "We will discuss this once you're back in the room and after I've ordered your lunch. Besides, I'm sure Abel will want some attention."

"Fine. But I won't forget," she replied.

When they entered the hotel room, both stopped and smiled. Rachel was sitting on the floor playing with Abel who was crawling in circles around her. He stopped and picked up a block, allowing Rachel to carefully guide his hand to the top of a stack of blocks where he let it go. The stack rocked, but once it steadied, both children clapped their hands.

Adam looked over at Shiloh whose mouth was open in a smile and her eyes misty with love for her child flowing from them. "He'll be walking soon," she whispered.

"He will," said Adam. "He'll be ready to help you take care of his little brother."

"Little sister."

Furrowing his brow, Adam tilted his head and looked at her with a slight amused smile. "We'll see. Do you need help before I order lunch?"

"No. I think I'll just sit and watch," she said, giving him an adoring smile.

Etta sat next to her on the sofa and whispered, "Have you seen Micah?"

"You haven't?" asked a shocked Shiloh.

"No, not since the day you were shot."

Looking at the door through which Adam had just left the room, she said quietly, "Something's wrong. I asked Adam where Micah was, and he put me off." Standing, Shiloh headed for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Etta as she shot to her feet.

"I'm going to find Dr. Martin."

"But Shiloh, you shouldn't be going anywhere alone. You're not well yet."

As she walked through the door, Shiloh said loudly without turning back, "I was shot in the back, not in the leg." Looking both ways at the bottom of the stairs, Shiloh was sure Adam wasn't in the lobby, so she made her way to the front door of the hotel.

"Mrs. Cartwright," said the front desk clerk. "You should be resting. Should I tell Mr. Cartwright where you're going?"

"I'm sure he'll find out soon enough," she said as she walked through, went down the steps to the boardwalk, and headed for Dr. Martin's office. She walked swiftly even though it jarred her back and shoulder. The walk was a long one, and at one point she slowed down and wrapped her good arm around a post, took several deep breaths to stem the pain, and then kept going.

By this time, Adam had emerged from the dining room and was stopped by the clerk. Those who saw him exit the hotel likened him to an angry bull, his nostrils flared, his stride long, quick and purposeful, and his teeth clenched so tightly it was easy to see the strain in his jaw. The citizens of Virginia City who had the misfortune to be on the same boardwalk with him quickly stepped out of his way.

Shiloh continued on, carefully stepping down from the boardwalk to cross an alley way and holding her bandaged arm with her good arm, a grimace plain on her face.

When Mrs. Maddox stopped to ask her if she was all right, she didn't get a word out. She looked past Shiloh, and with her eyes wide, she quickly walked in the opposite direction.

Shiloh slumped, understanding why Mrs. Maddox made a quick exit. She could hear the heels of Adam's boots hit the boardwalk hard with each approaching step. Looking down the street in front of her, she knew she was just a few buildings from Dr. Martin's office. She continued as quickly as she could, fright pushing her on ever quicker while the pain in her back increased with each hurried step until her forward motion was suddenly stopped with her feet flying up in the air. A shriek escaped her lips, though she herself wasn't sure if it was because of the searing pain in her back or the fright of being suddenly lifted off her feet by a raging bull.

Adam didn't say a word. He turned toward the International and strode back as quickly and as hard as he'd come. He didn't stop until he was at their door, and when he got the door open, he said nothing to Etta, but rather entered their bedroom, depositing Shiloh on the bed rather gently considering his mood. Turning his back to her, he lifted her feet up between his legs and began ripping the flaps of her shoes away from the hooks, then pulled her boots off and turned, lifting her feet onto the bed. "Don't…you…move!" he said as he pointed his finger at her.

"What are you not telling me about Micah?" she demanded.

With his hands on his hips and his lips folded into a tight line, he took several deep breaths. In a controlled, even voice he said, "Shiloh, I'm going to get Dr. Martin, who is in the dining room downstairs, not in his office, to come up and look at your wound. If you get up out of this bed before Paul says you're all right, I promise you will forget about the pain in your back because of the pain in your backside." He turned and left the room, and just as he closed the door, he heard the distinct thump of the book that had been occupying Shiloh's bedside table hitting the floor. Smiling, he shook his head and continued out of the suite.

Shiloh's good arm swiftly went to her bound arm. She knew it wasn't a smart move to shove the book that hard…after the fact, her only thought that he didn't have any right to keep Micah's condition from her, whatever it was. She could do nothing but sit and stew, but as dizziness came, she knew she had to slow her breathing and calm down before she fainted. Finally, she let her body slowly lay back down on the bed, looked up at the ceiling and steamed.

Etta hurried the children to the other room and left them playing on the floor with their blocks. She listened, but actually heard very little other than a distant thump. Poking her head out of the bedroom door, she looked around and saw no one, so she slowly ventured out, leaving the bedroom door open so she could hear the children. She looked back at them one more time, and satisfied they were unfazed by the disturbance, she slowly made her way to the Cartwright's room, looking all around her as she went, afraid that Mr. Cartwright would come back in the way he had before.

Lightly tapping on the Cartwright's bedroom door, she said in a small voice, "Mrs. Cartwright, are you in there?"

"Come in, Etta." Etta opened the door so quietly, Shiloh thought she may have chose not to come in until she felt the bed slightly move.

"Are…are you all right? Can I do anything for you?"

Shiloh laughed. "You would do so under the threat of…never mind," she replied as she continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Did you get to Dr. Martin's office? Did you see Micah?"

Reaching out for Etta's hand, Shiloh smiled and relaxed. "I'm sorry, Etta. No. I didn't make it. And Adam won't tell me anything." More quietly, she said, "The only thing I can assume is that he's not well. Probably something to do with his feet." After a moment of silence, she asked, "Would you help me sit up? I'm not feeling well. I think I'll feel better if I can sit up."

Etta helped Shiloh out of her dress and into her robe. She had just gotten Shiloh back into the bed when Dr. Martin and Adam came through the door of the hotel room.

"What do you mean she ran?" asked Dr. Martin in a slightly urgent voice. "She had no business going anywhere." When Paul entered the bedroom, Etta was just pouring Shiloh a glass of water.

"Thank you, Etta," said Shiloh weakly. After taking a sip of water, she sighed heavily from the pain in her back.

"Shiloh, what were you thinking?" scolded Dr. Martin as he sat his medical bag on the night table and gently took the glass away.

She moved her eyes up to his. "He won't tell me anything about Micah," she hissed, nodding toward Adam. "Will you?"

Dr. Martin carefully drew her forward and pulled her robe down off her back. "I asked him not to tell you until this trial business is done. I didn't want to give you anymore to worry about."

"You might as well tell me now. I'm already upset." She flinched when he pulled off the bandage.

"You've opened up your wound. I'll need to clean it and re-bandage it. Etta, would you bring me a bowl of clean water, please?"

Etta walked to the wash basin and lifting the pitcher realized there was no water in it. "I'll be right back," she said.

When Etta disappeared, Dr. Martin spoke while he removed more of the bandage. "Adam would you bring that wash bowl over here?" he asked, nodding at the wash basin. Adam brought it over and deposited it on the floor where Paul dropped bandages heavily laden with bright red blood. The doctor let out a heavy breath. "Shiloh…I'm going to have to stitch this back up. Adam, help me turn her over on her stomach, and then send someone to tell the judge we'll be late."

Adam did as Dr. Martin requested without comment, waiting for Adam to leave the room. As Dr. Martin continued his work, he spoke very quietly. "Micah was on his feet much too long before Slater was taken away. Both of his feet are infected."

Shiloh sucked in breath. "Paul…infection."

"It's not too bad, considering how badly they've been infected in the past. I've asked Hop Sing for more of the salve he used on Micah's burns. But I want Micah here where I can keep him off of his feet until the infection is cleared up."

"Isn't there anything he can do to make it easier to walk? He became a very solitary man when he left my father and me. He's slowly finding his way back to that again." She glanced at the door when Adam entered the room.

"I wish there was, Shiloh," said Dr. Martin as he dropped more bloody bandages into the bowl on the floor at his feet. "The problem is the missing skin. Skin on the feet is generally tough so it carries a person's weight, and even the occasional sharp rock. But that kind of skin loss doesn't grow back. He just needs to stay off his feet."

She closed her eyes at the feel of Paul's needle going into her skin. "What kind of life can a rancher have sitting and watching someone else run his ranch?" A groan escaped her lips, prompting Dr. Martin to stop stitching for a moment.

"I can give you something so you won't feel this."

"No. I don't want to delay the trial any more than I have already."

Adam approached the side of the bed. "Shiloh, the judge said he can wait. He feels you need to be there. He'll be asking you some questions."

"Me? I can't tell them anything more than Sheriff Coffee or Seth Asher has."

Taking a deep breath, Adam said, "He thinks that because the person who shot you is a woman she deserves some reasonable doubt. And you present doubt because she was behind you."

"That's ridiculous. She confessed to shooting me."

"No, she said she shot you to someone she thought was a colleague. Sometimes people embellish the facts to appear in a more favorable light."

Shiloh's jawed dropped. "Tell me you're not serious that there's a possibility she'll be acquitted." When Adam's eyebrows raised, she tried to push herself up, but Dr. Martin pushed her back down.

"Lie still. I'm not finished. And might I remind you you wouldn't be in this predicament had you stayed here instead of trying to get to my office."

"He wasn't there anyway," chimed in Adam who was still a bit perturbed with her.

"Micah was," she shot back. "I'd have heard it from him. And why do you always feel the need to protect me from bad news? I've heard worse where Micah's concerned."

Adam snorted and moved out of her line of sight.

"Well?" she insisted, straining her head as far up as she could manage to see him. Still, she couldn't.

"We've had this conversation before, Shiloh. We'll not have it again."

It was the tone of his voice more than his words that stopped her. She moved on to another subject. "What do I have to do to prove it was her?"

"I don't see how you could," Adam said, his voice calm again.

"What if I could pick her voice out of several voices in the courtroom? Would that do?"

Moving back to the side of the bed where she could see him, he knelt down. "Are you sure you can do that? What if she changes her voice?"

She smiled. "Voices are like musical instruments, Adam. Instruments have very specific qualities that make them unique. Voices are the same. It wouldn't matter so much if she changed her voice. The timbre, the cadence, the tone…there are so many things she can't or won't think to change."

"You're trained to hear that in music. But can you hear that in a voice?"

Her smile widened. "Yes," she answered confidently.

Standing, Adam asked, "Paul, how much more time do you need?"

"I'll be done in just a few minutes," he said, tying off his last suture. "I just need to apply a clean bandage."

With that said, Adam left the room. If was only a few seconds more that Shiloh and Dr. Martin heard the suite door open and close, and with that sound, Etta came back into the room and offered her help.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

The judge surveyed the main auditorium of the opera house before he sat at his makeshift bench, a desk taken from the opera house's office. After banging his gavel on the desk once, he said, "This court will come to order." Giving those present a few seconds to quiet, he began his address. "I am sickened to find that one of the fairer of our population could be guilty of conspiracy to commit murder and attempted murder." He bowed his head and swallowed.

"Daniel Slater, please rise."

Daniel stood and looked at the judge as if the trial was all a game. However, he said nothing.

"Mr. Slater, Miss Larue corroborated Mr. Asher's story that you planned the murder of Mrs. Shiloh Cartwright and that you attacked the Cartwrights and their property on multiple occasions prior to the attempt on Mrs. Cartwright's life. In addition, you are an escapee of the San Francisco County jail on Broadway Street where you were incarcerated for attempting to take the life of Mr. Adam Cartwright. Based on the escalating violence you have demonstrated, I hereby remand you to the custody of Marshal Seth Asher who will escort you to the San Quentin State Prison in California where you will remain for the rest of your life." With that said, the judge banged his gavel on the desk and Slater was removed from the courtroom. On his way out, he severely eyed Miss Larue, who assumed a frightened, glazed stare.

When the audience settled again, the judge continued. "Miss Adelaide Larue."

Miss Larue slowly stood between Sheriff Coffee and Marshal Asher. You have argued that you were boasting to Marshal Asher when you admitted you shot Shiloh Cartwright in the back with the intention of killing her. Mrs. Cartwright has not testified, because at first I thought it unnecessary to put her through such an ordeal considering the one she's already endured. However, so that there is absolutely no doubt, I will ask Mrs. Cartwright to take the stand and testify as to what occurred the day she was shot."

Shiloh looked wide-eyed up at Adam who was sitting by her side. When he nodded, he stood with her, helping her up, and begrudgingly let her go when she moved toward the chair that served as the witness stand. Roy held a Bible as she swore her oath before she seated herself.

"Mrs. Cartwright," began the judge. "I understand you've been under the care of Dr. Martin today. Was his care sufficient to allow you to testify today?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Then can you tell the court what happened the day you were shot?"

"At what point would you like me to begin?" she asked.

"After Marshal Asher and your husband began to fight," replied the judge.

Shiloh's eyes met Adam's, and as he nodded, she took a deep breath. "I said it wasn't supposed to happen that way."

"What wasn't supposed to happen, Mrs. Cartwright?" asked the judge.

"Seth and Adam weren't supposed to be fighting. We were sure that Daniel Slater was trying to take me. We had no idea he was trying…" she glanced at the judge. "To kill me. And then I heard Adelaide Larue behind me. She said, 'Mrs. Cartwright, come with me. I'll help you get away.'"

"Did you say anything to her?"

"Yes. I told her I can't leave. That Adam will never let me leave with his son. And then there were gunshots, and I felt…uh…pain…like I've never felt before. It took my breath away. Then everything began to fade."

For a moment, there was total silence in the opera house until the judge asked, "Did you see Miss Larue?"

"I didn't see her, no. She was behind me."

"Then how do you know it was her who spoke to you?"

"Because I know her voice."

Now the judge addressed the courtroom. "It has been brought to my attention before this session commenced that Mrs. Cartwright would be able to pick Miss Larue's voice out of several voices, even if Miss Larue tried to disguise her voice. Because no one actually saw Miss Larue shoot Mrs. Cartwright, I feel I must give Miss Larue every chance possible to exonerate herself. Therefore, I will allow a test. We'll take a short break to find participants and to set up a barrier. I would like everyone except Miss Larue, Sheriff Coffee and Marshal Asher…and the women in the audience…to leave the opera house." The judge banged his gavel and nodded to the sheriff and marshal to clear the room.

Adam escorted Shiloh back to her hotel room where she sat on the sofa and fidgeted while Adam scooped up Abel and gently sat him on her lap. "Etta, would you mind preparing Shiloh a cup of tea?"

"Of course, Mr. Cartwright," said Etta as she went to the drink tray.

Abel squirmed in his mother's lap while she tried to corral him with one arm. Adam sat next to her and took Abel, letting him stand in his lap, pushing his feet against Adam's thighs and bouncing at the same time the baby looked around him and drooled on his hand.

Etta delivered Shiloh's tea and excused herself to her room where Rachel was taking a nap. It was only a few minutes when Rachel stumbled into the main room, rubbing an eye with a small fist. "Uncle Adam. Can we go home yet?"

Making one more face at Abel, Adam relished the child's laugh. "Rachel, what would you say if I said probably tomorrow?"

"Yippee!" she yelped excitedly. "Mommy won't let me go outside here." Rachel walked over to Shiloh. "Auntie Shiloh, can we have another pyano lesson t'morrow."

"Uh…well…"

"Oh, please, Auntie Shiloh? I miss the pyano."

"I can't do much to help you," said Shiloh, patting her arm. "But you can practice what you already know, and when my back is healed, you'll be ready for something new."

The child pouted. "But I already know what I already know. Can't I try something new? Please?"

Adam reached forward and lifted Rachel onto his lap with one arm while holding Abel on the other side beside him. "We'll have to wait and see how Aunt Shiloh feels. The ride home will be hard for her. And you have some lessons to catch up."

With her bottom lip sticking out, Rachel became very quiet.

"Now, young lady, we don't pout when we don't get what we want," said Adam firmly. "Sometimes you have to think about how what you want might hurt someone else."

Still pouting, Rachel whispered, "Yes sir."

Etta answered a knock on the door. "Mr. Cartwright, you and Shiloh are expected back in court," she said as she took Abel from him.

Adam tweaked Abel's nose as Etta took him, drawing another laugh from the baby, then turned to help Shiloh to her feet. "It seems this is all hanging on your ability to pick out Adelaide's voice. Are you sure you can do it?"

Shiloh smiled and nodded, and the two left the hotel. When they arrived across the street at Maguire's Opera House, the main hall had been transformed with blankets hanging from a rope down the middle aisle, separating the hall into two sides.

Sheriff Coffee took charge of Shiloh just inside the door and sent Adam to be seated. When Adam hesitated, Roy said, "I won't let anything happen to her, Adam. Now take a seat."

The line of blankets were situated such that the judge could clearly see both sides. Shiloh was seated in the only chair on the left side facing the judge and even with the first row of chairs on the right side where five women were seated.

The gavel hit the desk. "This court will come to order." After a pause, the judge continued. "Ladies, I want to thank you for your help in this matter. I'm going to give you a phrase to say. You are to simply say the phrase as I read it and nothing more. The phrase is 'Mrs. Cartwright, come with me. I'll help you get away.'" When all the women but Miss Larue nodded, the judge continued. "Now, first person from the right, please stand and repeat 'Mrs. Cartwright, come with me. I'll help you get away.'"

Shiloh heard a woman's voice say the phrase. She looked up at the judge and smiled. "That's Martha Murdock." The next woman said the phrase. "That's Sara Gables." When the third woman said the phrase, Shiloh narrowed her eyes and looked away.

"Mrs. Cartwright, do you recognize the voice?" asked the judge.

"I do, Your Honor, but I'm not that familiar with that one, and I'm trying to place it." She quickly looked at the judge, then looked away again. "It's familiar. Uh, last year…at a dance I met a young woman who was new to Virginia City." Breathing through her mouth, Shiloh closed her eyes, and as if reading the name in her mind, she said, "Emily…uh…Hayes."

Smiling the judge nodded. "That's correct, Mrs. Cartwright. We'll continue," he said, nodding to the fourth woman.

When the woman spoke the phrase, the judge watched Shiloh's expression turn cold. The woman had chosen a British accent, and she was very good at it.

"Mrs. Cartwright?" asked the judge.

Shiloh met the judge's eyes, and with an assured look, said, "She's tried to disguise her voice, but I can say without any doubt, that she is Adelaide Larue."

While a collective gasp came from the court room, the judge maintained his lock with Shiloh's eyes. He wanted to be certain. He wanted to make sure there was no doubt there. He saw none. "I want to thank you all for your help in this matter. Now, Sheriff, if you can pull the blankets down, I will pass sentence."

As the blankets came down and chairs were shuffled and rearranged into their original order, Adam brought Shiloh back to their seats and kept his arm around her.

When calm was restored, the judge banged his gavel again for the court to come to order. "Miss Larue, please stand." Before he passed sentence, he gave her a hard look, one that she had no trouble returning. "Based on the testimony of Marshal Asher and Sheriff Coffee who heard you confess to the attempted murder of Shiloh Cartwright, and based on Mrs. Cartwright's ability to identify your voice, I find you guilty of conspiracy to commit murder and attempted murder. You will be turned over to Sheriff Coffee who will deliver you to the Nevada State Prison in Carson City to serve a sentence of not less than twenty years. I want to assure you this is no consolation to San Quentin. Your crime was committed here in Nevada. It is not the responsibility of the State of California to incarcerate you. However, be forewarned that the State of Nevada believes inmates must work for their keeping. You will labor, Miss Larue, every day for the next twenty years of your life, and you will have plenty of time to consider if the consequences are worth your crime. Court will continue tomorrow morning at nine for the sentencing of the remaining accomplices." One more bang of the gavel adjourned court for the day.

Shiloh remained seated while Adam stood and shook offered hands. Mrs. Murdock and Mrs. Gables each took a turn whispering in Shiloh's ear. Emily Hayes came forward as well.

"Mrs. Cartwright, I didn't think you'd remember my name," she said.

"Mrs. Hayes, I haven't seen you in town since that dance last year. Are you living in Virginia City?"

"Oh no. When my husband arrived, he found employment at the Gold Hill Hotel. I came up here to see the trial. I honestly don't know why they asked me to help. I told them I don't really know you, but when I told them I'd only met you once, well…you know the rest."

"Sweetheart, we need to get you back to the hotel," said Adam who had approached her from behind.

"Adam, do you remember Mrs. Hayes from the dance last year?"

Adam took her hand. "I'm afraid I don't have the memory of my wife," he said. "But it's good to meet you again, Mrs. Hayes."

"And you, Mr. Cartwright. I shall take my leave now. I understand you need to rest, Mrs. Cartwright."

Shiloh gave her a bright smile. "Perhaps we'll meet again if you and your husband still attend the dances here."

"Perhaps," Mrs. Hayes said, after which she turned and left the opera house.

As Shiloh watched her go, she sighed heavily. "I feel bad, Adam."

"What for?" he asked as he followed her gaze. "She was very nice at the dance. How could I have forgotten her for a year?"

"Well, she said she didn't live here. It's no wonder. Now, let's get you back to the room for some rest. We're going home tomorrow."


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Annie and Etta had helped Shiloh undress. Annie was checking Shiloh's bandages while Etta was putting away her clothes when Adam walked into the bedroom carrying Abel.

He stopped and looked at Annie who had a glow about her face, and while he liked to think that women who were in a family way glowed, this was a wet glow. "Annie, are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine, Adam," she said without looking at him.

Looking sideways at her, he said, "Uh huh," then passed Abel to Etta. "I'll be back in a minute."

Trotting down the stairs, he found his father sitting at his desk. "Pa, are Joe and Hoss back yet?"

"They stayed behind to help Roy with Slater's men. I think I just heard them ride in," answered Ben without looking up from the papers he studied. "They're probably putting away the horses."

Adam nodded and turned to leave, but was stopped by Ben's voice calling. "Everything all right?"

Tapping his lip with a finger, he said on the way out, "I don't know."

Ben looked up just in time to see Adam close the front door. He looked up to the top of the stairs, and setting his work aside, he strolled to the landing, still looking up the stairs. With his brows furrowed, he decided he wasn't going to wait on Adam's conversation with Joe or Hoss. He went up, and tapping on the half open door, Ben asked, "Can I come in?"

"Yes, of course, Pa," said Shiloh.

He found her sitting up in bed with her son sitting next to her playing with a carved horse. Actually, the horse was spending more time in his mouth than on the bed sheets. Rachel was playing with him, and Etta and Annie were seated on either side of the bed. "How are you feeling, Shiloh?" he asked.

"I'm tired," she said. "But, I feel better just being home and done with that business."

"So you're happy with the verdict," Ben said.

She smiled and sighed. "We all thought she'd go to San Quentin, but I think she got the worst of the possibilities. Nevada uses hard labor as punishment. I don't know if the women there have to work like the men, but the judge said she would be working every day she was there. It's enough, Pa."

Annie sat still with her eyes closed and strain evident on her face.

"Annie, are you all right?" Ben asked.

Shiloh cocked her head and looked at Annie. This was the second time one of the men asked if she was all right. "Annie, are you hurting?"

"It's just indigestion," she answered, rubbing her stomach. "I'm all right, really."

Etta, would you go downstairs and find Adam? Tell him to send someone to town for the doctor," said Shiloh.

"Etta, you do not need to do that. I'm fine," objected Annie.

"Does your back hurt? Do you feel like you're full up to here?" asked Shiloh with her hand under her chin.

When Annie looked away, Shiloh repeated. "Etta, find Adam and Hoss."

xxxxxxxx

Shiloh was cushioned all around as she sat up in bed, the book she was reading open on her lap, and her good hand rubbing the back of her sleeping child who was laying on his stomach beside her sound asleep.

When Adam looked in, she held a finger up to her lips. "Ssh. He's finally asleep."

Slowly sitting on the side of the bed, Adam assumed the job of soothing Abel. "Funny how they know things aren't normal as much as we try to pretend they are."

Shiloh watched as Adam watched his son sleep. The tenderness he showed his son pulled on her heart strings even more than her husband's presence next to her. "How's Annie?"

"She's definitely in labor," he said. "Hoss is doing everything she tells him to do until Paul gets here. Then I'm sure Paul will send him out."

Hoss and Annie's room was just down the hall, but Shiloh had heard nothing. "Well, it sounds like she's keeping Hoss busy. I should be in there with her."

Adam's head snapped up, his expression going from tender to serious. "Oh no. You will stay right where you are, no matter what happens."

She gave him a placating look and a slight smile, then shook her head. "Any other day, Adam. But, I'm tired, and I'd probably just be in the way. Would you tell her I'm with her in spirit?"

Though his smile was slight, the smile in his eyes shone from within. "Of course. Why don't you try to get some sleep? I'm sure it won't be this quiet later tonight." Lifting Abel with one hand under his belly, Adam took the baby to the baby bed in their room, gently laid him on his back and covered him without disturbing him. He returned to the bed and sat next to Shiloh. Leaning close, he looked above her eyes at a loose strand of dark curls that he corralled and moved to the side, then bypassed her eyes to look at her lips before he kissed them. By the time he ended his kiss, her breaths had become deeper. "Shiloh," he whispered, then smiled. "In time, my love." Moving his hand to her stomach, he kissed her again.

"When?" she asked softly.

The deep rumble of internal laughter that followed gave her chills. "As soon as you can, I promise you. Now, let me help you get comfortable before I go pace with the men."

"You lie, Mr. Cartwright," she said teasingly. "You will not pace with Hoss. You will sit and watch, anticipating each and every moment that only you and your father could possibly know."

Lifting her in his arms, he repositioned her further down on the bed, and then helped her move to her uninjured side at the same time he moved a pillow behind her. "How's that?"

"There's something missing," she said as she gave the mattress a pat.

"I'll be back soon enough." Bending, he kissed her cheek, then her ear. "Get some sleep."

She did sleep for a few hours. Paul had checked on her without waking her. But Annie's labor hardened, and the entire house knew it.

Shiloh struggled to a sitting position and looked over at the baby bed. Abel wasn't there, so she assumed he had awakened amid the noise of childbirth, and Adam had taken him downstairs. Laying back down, she listened, wishing she could be with Annie, but she knew Etta would be helping. She smiled at the thought of the men downstairs pacing. In reality it would be Hoss and Joe pacing, Joe just because tensions were high. Adam and Ben would be sitting, watching, and very probably playing with Abel and Rachel, or perhaps a game of chess.

Downstairs, it was as Shiloh thought.

"Hoss, why don't you just sit down? You're gonna wear a trench in the floor," Adam kidded, trying to lighten the big man's mood.

"I don't wanna hear none a ya mouth, Adam," Hoss snapped. "As I recall, you wore your own trench in this floor."

"Yeah, well that was because Cheron kicked Paul out of the room. He was down here pacing with the rest of us. At least he's up there with Annie this time."

Hoss took a step toward his older brother. "Adam, I done told ya, I don't wanna hear it."

Taking a good look at the irritation showing on Hoss's face, Adam cocked his head and held up his hands before he sat back in his chair, think winked at his father who tried not to smile.

Shiloh couldn't help herself. She move her feet slowly to the hang off the edge of the bed, then pushed up with her good arm, twisting to sit up with her feet on the floor. Adam had left her house slippers there, so she pushed her feet into them and slowly stood. She almost changed her mind when she heard Annie yell. She hadn't really screamed. Yelling was all Annie had done. Her determination strengthened, Shiloh slowly walked to the chair where her robe lay over the back. She struggled to get her good hand in the sleeve with no one to help, but somehow she did it by hanging the robe over her shoulder and searching for the arm hole. The hardest part was getting the other side to swing around her so she could catch it and pull it up over her bad shoulder. When she walked into Annie and Hoss's bedroom, she called Etta over to tie her robe.

"What are you doing in here? You should be resting!" scolded Etta.

"That's rather hard to do at the moment. I thought I could do something." When Etta cast her eyes toward the ceiling, Shiloh grimaced. "Maybe, just hold her hand…for moral support." She didn't wait for Etta to respond, and Paul was too busy to notice the conversation. She went to the far side of the bed, dragged a chair over and reached out for Annie's hand.

"What…AH! What are you doing here?" yelled Annie.

"Push!" ordered Dr. Martin.

"I've come to hold your hand, Annie," said Shiloh calmly. "Nothing more. I can't do anything more."

"I don't want to hurt you," said Annie between pushes. "You need at least one hand. AHHHHHHH!" Annie yelled, grabbing for Shiloh's hand.

"Annie, take some deep breaths," said Paul. "That's good. Now when I tell you to bear down, push hard. I think one more good push will do it."

Annie smiled at Shiloh now. "Finally," she said, breathing hard. "I was beginning to think he didn't want to see the world."

Shiloh smiled back. "When Paul says it's time, I want you to squeeze my hand and push."

"All right, Annie, keep taking deep breaths," coached Paul. "And one more. Good. Now, push as hard as you can."

Annie squeezed Shiloh's hand as Etta moved an arm around her back and lifted her up. She pushed, and didn't stop until suddenly all the pain was gone. The only sensation remaining was wet warmth. Falling back on the bed as Etta removed her arm, Annie closed her eyes as she breathed heavily, but didn't let go of Shiloh's hand. "If was afraid you wouldn't be able to get here."

"I wouldn't have missed it," whispered Shiloh.

"You don't suppose that rumble is Hoss running up the stairs, do you?" said Annie, almost laughing.

Shiloh laughed with her. "No, that big of a rumble would have to be all of them."

Etta had already opened the door and stepped out of the room by the time the men arrived in the hall. When Hoss reached around her, she didn't budge. "You will wait until the doctor invites you in. There's still much to be done."

Hoss looked at her wide-eyed. "Is Annie all right? Is the baby all right?"

Etta softened and took Hoss's hands. "Both of them are fine, Hoss. You have a beautiful little boy. Now, wait here. I'll bring him out, so you can hold him while we take care of Annie."

Adam and Ben stepped back against the far wall as Hoss and Joe continued to pace. At one point, the two brothers bumped into each other.

"Joe, get outta my way. Ain't no reason for you to pace," said Hoss.

"I don't know, Hoss. First Adam. Now you. I'm feeling a little pressure here," said Joe with his nostrils flared at the seriousness of expectation.

Ben and Adam couldn't help but laugh aloud.

All of them stopped when the bedroom door opened and Etta came out with a little bundle. She carefully passed him to Hoss. "Now, Hoss, you have to make sure you support his head."

"Don't you worry none, Miss Etta. I've got him." Hoss hadn't even looked at her when he spoke. He had eyes only for his son, and with his brothers and his father gathered around him, a small tear slowly made its way down his cheek.

Touching his shoulder, Adam met Hoss's eyes and said quietly, "Congratulations, Pa." He glanced at Joe, and then looking back at Hoss, he raised his brows and nodded in Joe's direction.

"Joe, boy. Are you crying?" asked Hoss.

Joe wiped his face. "No, I'm not crying. I just…well…" he patted Hoss on the back. "You're a father, Hoss."

Wearing a look of pride, it was Ben's turn to stand before his second born. "Congratulations, Son," he said, nodding. The look that passed between the two men required no words.

Hoss found himself nodding in understanding at what his father had conveyed with his eyes.

"Did you and Annie decide on a name?" Ben asked.

"Yessir. His name is Eric Samuel Cartwright. Samuel after Annie's father."


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

The newest Cartwright, having been born in the wee hours of the morning, was sleeping in along with the rest of the Cartwright family with one exception. Adam had slept for only a few hours before he began work again at his father's desk. He'd gotten well behind on Slater and Cartwright commitments during his journey to find Daniel and the subsequent trial. Now with all that behind them and nothing ahead but hard work and normalcy, he found he couldn't sleep. There was a barely controlled exhilaration within him that prevented him from sleeping, one of good, honest work toward their future with nothing in the way to slow them down or stop them. Instead of feeling that the ranch work got in the way, he looked forward to the physicality of it, the way it worked his body and kept him trim and agile. Then there was the intellectual work that invigorated him as much as the physical work. There were so many ideas in his head that begged to be released that sleep could wait.

His father was the first of the rest to come down the stairs. He stopped on the landing midway down and watched the man who so intently worked there. Shaking his head, he continued down.

It wasn't until the heel of his boot touched the wooden floors that Adam took notice. "Pa, it's still early. Did you get enough sleep?"

"I could ask you the same question," Ben replied with a smile.

"I have a lot of catching up to do. Besides Slater and Cartwright, I need to get our house repaired, and I need to get moving on Hoss and Annie's. With a baby of her own now, Annie won't be able to go all over the territory to deliver everyone else's babies, but she will have a place for them at their house."

"Adam, you shouldn't be so hard on Shiloh for going into Annie's room earlier. They're like sisters. An army couldn't have kept her away."

"Pa, she's opened that wound once already. If she doesn't stay still, she'll do it again. At some point, it's going to get infected if she keeps it up."

"Adam, she was just sitting there. Paul said she was fine where she was." Getting no further response from Adam, Ben looked over at the dining room table, and seeing the settings for breakfast had not been disturbed, he said, "You do have time to eat breakfast." Without waiting for an answer, he turned away toward the dining room.

Adam watched him go, then looked down at his drawings. He puckered his mouth deciding if the chastising he would receive for passing on breakfast was worth the time it would take away from his work. He nodded as he folded his lips into a line at the same time he pushed himself away from the desk, arriving at the table just as Hop Sing delivered a plate of hot eggs, bacon and ham, and another of fried potatoes and biscuits.

"Hop Sing, how was Rachel last night after we went upstairs?" asked Adam.

Hop Sing smiled. "I give her cookie and milk. She all right until fall sleep at table. Baby Abel stay sleep?"

"He was still sleeping when I put him down," said Adam. When Hop Sing was out of earshot, he added, still aggravated, "And that's when I found that Shiloh wasn't where she should have been."

"Adam, she's fine. I don't want your anger to upset what should be a wonderful day with a new baby in the house."

"Pa, I don't know how to make her understand. She acts without thinking about the consequences."

Ben smiled as he moved his napkin to his lap. "She thinks quite well. She just doesn't always come up with the same answer you would. Do you remember when she sent a hundred head of cattle over Johnson's Pass? Do you remember our conversation when she threw you out of the house?"

Adam's brows arched as he stuck his tongue in his cheek.

"Think about it. All she did was get out of bed. Etta said she helped her tie her robe, and then she sat down." When Adam inhaled and nodded, Ben continued, "Now, what's been done on Hoss's house?" asked Ben as he poured Adam's coffee followed by his own.

"The foundation is in. That's about all. I'm going to ask Jim Tyler to work on their house while I start on the repair for ours. I'm just about caught up with Ralston's work. I'll send it to Robert to check, and he'll have it delivered out to John Gaynor. Ralston was anxious to see if I could come up with plans for his curved doors. Those were easy compared to finding someone who could make the curved glass, but I've included a recommendation for that. It will be hard to find someone who will work on those doors, though."

"We've seen curved doors before, Adam," said Ben.

"Not this size, Pa. They're each five feet wide, and they have to slide into a curved wall. And there's another door the size of a wall that has to be able to be raised into an upper wall."

Ben whistled. "The man has more money than brains, I think."

"Billy Ralston loves excess, but he has the intelligence and ideas to support it. So far," added Adam, giving his father a little smirk as he shook his head. Both men turned to look when they heard footsteps on the stairs.

Etta brought Rachel to the dining table and prepared her plate. "Now Rachel, I want you to sit and eat while I go back upstairs for a few minutes."

"Yes, Mommy."

"I'll watch her, Etta," said Adam, winking at the little girl.

"Thank you, Mr. Cartwright. I'll be helping Shiloh bathe Abel, and I'll be taking a tray up to Annie and sending Mr. Cartwright…I'm mean the other Mr. Cartwright…down to eat."

Adam propped his chin on his hand as he hunched over his plate. "Etta, call him Hoss."

"But…"

"I know you're uncomfortable calling me Adam, but you don't work for Hoss." He shrugged. "While we're all living in this house, I think it would be less confusing."

Etta swallowed uncomfortably. "Yes sir."

She turned toward the kitchen, but Adam stopped her. "Etta, you're part of the family. I think Hoss would prefer you not to call him Mr. Cartwright."

Ben smiled. "Adam's right, Etta. Hoss is…Hoss…to everyone."

Smiling, she nodded and went on her way.

"At least this business with Slater is over," said Ben. "I don't think he'll be escaping from San Quentin."

"Or Adelaide from Carson," added Adam after swallowing a bite of fried potato. "The judge only gave her twenty years, but I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't make it that long."

Ben looked up from his plate. "You're not sorry for her, are you?"

Adam was mid-chew, but slightly shook his head as he quickly swallowed his food. "No." He washed his food down with a drink of coffee. "She got what she deserved, especially considering she almost succeeded. It just think that Slater got off easy compared to her."

"Hm. Men like Slater," Ben said, shaking his head. He stopped talking when Etta and Hop Sing came from the kitchen and went up stairs, Etta carrying a tray of breakfast and Hop Sing carrying buckets of water for which he would make several trips. "Adam, if we had been in California, she would have gone to San Quentin. Her crime just happened to occur here in Nevada." He studied his son for a moment and added. "But if she'd gone to San Quentin, Slater might have gotten to her, and then she'd be released from her sentence…in another way."

Taking a deep breath, Adam wiped his mouth and set his napkin next to his plate. "And what about Adelaide Larue, Pa?

"What about her?" said Ben offhandedly.

"It seemed you might have been a little…interested…before we found out she was working for Slater."

Ben looked across the room as he thought back to the first time he'd met Adelaide. She'd been a quiet, attractive, unassuming woman who had an honest job. Or so it seemed. "Yes, well, she played her part well, didn't she?"

"Mornin'," said Hoss as he trotted down the stairs.

"Well, hello Pa," said Adam, grinning. "How's Annie and the baby?"

"Older Brother, he has a name."

Adam nodded and left the former conversation alone. "I'm going to see if I can help with Shiloh and Abel. And then, I need to go to the house and take some measurements," he said, standing. "I need to get the outside walls back up and rebuild the kitchen. Once that's done, I'll work on the office and the bedroom. Hoss, would you bring Rachel back upstairs when she's finished her breakfast?"

"Sure thing," Hoss said, winking at Rachel, who smiled and winked back.

"And your Slater and Cartwright work?" asked Ben as his oldest walked away.

Adam said over his shoulder, "I'll work on it tonight…after dark." At the top of the stairs, he heard laughter and followed it to Annie and Hoss's bedroom. He knocked, announced himself, and upon hearing his wife's voice, he opened the door and stopped, his mouth open. "I…" He chuckled nervously. "I came to see if you needed any help, Shiloh."

Annie was sitting up in bed holding her new son while Etta helped Shiloh bathe at the same time she watched Abel play with his toys. When the little boy saw his father standing at the door, he made a bee-line to him. "Da," he said very softly, and looking up at his father, he pulled himself to his feet by grabbing hold of Adam's pant leg.

At first, Adam's eyes and mouth opened wide, but changed to a wide open laugh. "Did you see that?" he said without taking his eyes off his son and forgetting every bit of ire he was still feeling toward Shiloh.

Abel reached up for him with one hand while the other held fast to his father's trousers. "Uu."

"Did you just ask me to pick you up?" asked Adam, bending to lift his son.

Abel answered with an insistent nod of his head, and with a pat on his father's cheek, he said, "Da."

All three women had stopped what they were doing and were watching wearing loving smiles.

"Etta, do you need help getting Shiloh out of that tub?" Adam asked.

"No, Mr. Cartwright," said Etta. "I think we can manage. That is, if you'll take care of Abel for a few minutes." She giggled. "And that includes his diaper."

Adam's smile was instantly gone. He sniffed the air and winced. "Did you know, Etta…Annie…that I changed Abel's first diaper?" He laughed when Shiloh sneered at him. "I'll take care of it," he said, and make a quick exit.

"Did he really?" asked Annie.

Shiloh's sneer turned toward the bed. "I'd never even held a baby, much less changed a diaper." She huffed and turned away. "Adam had experience…" she glanced at Etta. "With Joe."

Now, Etta gasped. "You're joking!"

"No, I'm not," insisted Shiloh. "Adam was twelve when Joe was born. He changed Joe's diapers when Marie wasn't there."

From his bedroom down the hall, as Adam changed Abel's diaper, he heard a sudden eruption of laughter. "Now, let's get you cleaned off and in a fresh diaper." As he finished fastening the diaper, he said, "Somehow, I think that one is going to come back to haunt me."

Abel clapped his hands and nodded his head in agreement.

xxxxxxxx

Standing in the hallway holding Rachel's hand, Hoss knocked on the bedroom door. "Can we come in?"

"Just a minute," came the reply. With Annie's instruction Etta had just finished re-bandaging Shiloh's back. Now Etta was helping Shiloh into her robe. In another moment, the door opened. "Come in," said Etta.

"Miss Etta, Rachel cleaned up 'er whole plate."

Patting her daughter on top of her head, Etta said, "That's my girl. Now, run to our room and collect your lesson books. I'll be right there."

"Do I have to, Mommy? I wanna see the new baby." Taking her hand from Hoss's, Rachel ran to the side of the bed. "Can I, Aunt Annie?"

"For a few minutes, if it's all right with your mother," said Annie, glancing at Etta.

"Oh, all right. I'll fetch Hop Sing to help me with this tub, but after that, you will do your lessons."

"Don't you worry none about the tub," said Hoss. "I'll take care of it."

"Thank you." Etta cleared her throat. "Hoss. Rachel, a few minutes, and then lessons. I'll go prepare your books and your slate. Don't be long."

"Yes, ma'am," the little girl replied as she climbed up on the bed at an invitation from Annie.

Shiloh excused herself and went back to her bedroom, and finding Adam there playing with Abel, she stopped at the door, her body tense, yet she smiled. "Are you still angry with me?"

Cocking his head, he pressed his lips together in thought. "No."

Shiloh's tension eased. "I was worried he'd be angry with you again."

Adam looked at her and smiled before he turned his attention back to Abel.

"The last time you were gone, he forgot you, and then he was afraid of you."

Lifting Abel into his lap, Adam answered, "He's older. And I wasn't gone so long this time."

Shiloh stepped further into the room, stopping next to the bed. She bowed her head and raised her eyes to his. "It certainly seemed as long. I just hope there's nothing else. It would be nice to not have to worry about anything for a while."

"Sweetheart, it'll be spring in a few weeks. If you'll take it easy, your back and shoulder should be healed enough for you to train Haggin's horses…until you can't," Adam said, moving his eyes to her stomach. "We'll be back in our house, and Hoss and Annie's house will be well on its way to finished."

"And what about Slater and Cartwright and the rest?"

"I'm almost finished with the plans for my part of Ralston's mansion, the apartments, and one of the homes. We'll have to go to San Francisco for a while this summer, but considering temperatures are mild there at that time of year, I think you'll enjoy it. When we go, we'll go with cattle and use our property there as a stock ranch. The beeves can fatten up there before they're sold in the city. Micah can start the mine back up with Chuck Evans. And we're ahead of schedule on Crocker's deliveries. I'll have the men continue cutting, so when our surplus runs out toward the end of summer, we'll have timber ready for the next shipment."

She smiled briefly. "You've got it all figured out, don't you?"

"No. You should do something with your music this year. You really haven't since Abel came." When she started to speak, he continued. "Maybe we can speak with Maguire once we're in San Francisco. Or maybe here before we go. But you haven't been playing your piano that much. Would you even have anything prepared?"

"I don't, but now that things are settled down, I should have time. But I'll need a piano in San Francisco."

With Abel's head on his shoulder, Adam stood and rubbed the baby's back. "Then you shall have a piano."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty** - **One**

Three weeks passed before anyone realized it as they all had been working so hard to get the ranches in order before Adam and Shiloh left for San Francisco. The day of their departure was coming up soon, even though some odds and ends were left to do.

"Shiloh, are you sure you won't need me in San Francisco?" asked Etta. "I really don't mind going. It would even be good for Rachel to see a city like that."

"Well, she won't really see the city. She'll be on the ranch, like before." Shiloh smiled and moved her hands to Etta's shoulder. "You and Micah..." she snorted. "Well, we're all just waiting on an announcement. I don't think it would be fair to ask you to leave right now. Answer me truthfully. "Do you love my brother?"

Etta couldn't stop her growing smile. "I do, Shiloh." Her smile slowly left. "But I'm not sure he feels the same."

Shiloh straightened. "Why do you feel that way?"

"Well, he hasn't said so. He doesn't share much of his life with me, and he's not on our doorstep every day." Etta folded her hands and looked down at them. "Rachel's father was that way, almost from the start."

"Etta, Micah has always been a very practical man. But I can tell you, he does care for you and Rachel. Now, you're the lady of the house while we're gone. One of the men can help you get Rachel to school and home. We're very lucky Mr. Campbell decided she could start in the middle of the year considering we'd already gotten her beyond what he's teaching his six year olds. Now, you can use the house account for anything you need. I'll make sure Adam tells Mr. Sawyer at the bank. And if you need any other help, ask Mr. Cartwright. Besides that, Hoss will be here to take care of the rest of the horses. And you still have Annie. I'm sure she could use your help."

"But what will you do with Abel?"

Shiloh laughed. "Etta, look at me. By the end of the summer when we're back, I'll be out to here," she said, holding her hand out exaggeratedly from her stomach as far as she could reach. I'll work with the horses we're taking with us until I can't, but after that, the only thing I'll be doing is playing and writing. Besides, Adam said we could hire help at the house while we're there, and Mrs. Slater will make recommendations."

At Etta's open mouth, Shiloh quickly said, "Don't worry. I'm not bringing anyone back."

Both women turned at a tap on the door. "Hey Shiloh, Adam asked me to drop by and tell you he'd be late. Him and Pa are still cutting out the stock Adam wants to take to San Francisco."

"Did he say how long?" she asked.

"He said he'd be home for supper," Hoss replied.

"Hoss, would you do me a favor?"

Hoss removed his hat and smiled. "Well, sure. Anything you need, Ole Hoss'll take care of it."

"While we're in San Francisco...would you mind checking in on Etta and Rachel?"

"Well, sure. But why don't Miss Etta and Rachel just move over to Pa's house while you're gone?"

"Oh, Hoss, thank you," said Etta. "But Rachel and I are comfortable here with all the hands around."

Hoss blushed and grinned. "This hadn't got anything to do with Micah, has it?"

"Excuse me, Shiloh…Hoss." Etta made a sharp turn toward the kitchen.

Watching until Etta turned the corner, Shiloh said, "Hoss, you shouldn't have said that."

"Oh, I didn't mean nothing by it. I'm surprised Micah hadn't already done something about it, though."

Shiloh eyed him severely.

"Well, ain't it obvious?"

Without changing her expression, she said, "While we're away, Hoss, you will not meddle in their affairs, do you understand?"

"Aw shucks, Shiloh…"

"Don't you aw shucks me. You keep your mouth shut, do you hear me? You might just stop it before it starts if you keep making jokes about it. Now off with you. You need to get cleaned up for dinner this evening. You smell like cows."

Hoss huffed and put his hat on, though when he turned to leave enough that Shiloh couldn't see him, he grinned.

The Cartwrights were invited to Adam and Shiloh's for dinner, sort of a send off, though Adam's intention was to make sure everything was covered while he and Shiloh were in San Francisco.

From upstairs, Shiloh heard Adam's arrival. "Shiloh!"

She lifted Abel as he stirred from sleep, then walked out to the top of the stairs. Watching her husband, she smiled before she greeted him. He was at the front table going through the mail with his sleeves rolled and wearing his red shirt, black vest and his brown leather chaps. "Adam, you don't live in a house full of men anymore. Please don't yell."

Adam took a deep breath before he looked up and found his wife holding his son who was yawning. He was still wound up from the day, but the sight of Abel in his mother's arms calmed him. "Did I wake him?" he asked quietly.

"You did," she said, starting down the stairs. "But I was about to wake him to get him ready for dinner. You, however are going to be late if you don't get up there right now and bathe."

He met Shiloh at the bottom of the stairs, moved his hand to the back of her neck and kissed her. Leaning back he watched her wince. "What's wrong?"

She quietly laughed. "You smell as bad as Hoss."

Pushing his tongue in his cheek, he quickly moved his arm around her and pulled her into him. "You never objected before."

"I've already had a bath," she said, pushing away from him. "And I don't have time to take another…this time," she added, tiptoeing to reach his lips.

He smiled as he accepted her kiss.

"Now upstairs with you," she said, reaching around and swatting his backside.

"Careful there. You might get one back…later," he said with a roguish smile as he stepped around her and trotted up the stairs.

Biting her bottom lip as she grinned, she watched him all the way up the stairs, and when he looked for her before he turned the corner, she mouthed, "Promise?" sending him laughing into the bedroom.

Shiloh answered the door with Abel on her hip. He was immediately taken from her by the first man into the house, Ben, who was followed by Hoss carrying Eric, Annie and then Joe. Micah had already arrived and was visiting with Etta in the kitchen.

While Shiloh prepared drinks for everyone, Adam came down the stairs and relieved Hoss of his new son. "Adam, now don't you drop him," said Hoss.

"Yeah, Adam," said Joe. "We wouldn't want you to drop him on his head like you did Hoss."

"I didn't drop Hoss on his head. He rolled of the bed," Adam replied with gritted teeth, sending everyone into a chorus of laughter. "Seriously, Hoss, I've got years more of experience than you holding babies."

"Aw, Adam, I was just joshin'."

Standing next to Shiloh, Annie quietly asked, "How's your back and shoulder?"

"They're a little sore by the end of the day, though this doctor I know said that would happen," said Shiloh, winking and drawing a smile from Annie. "How are you?"

"I'm quite well, thank you. I just have to figure out how I'm going to be a doctor and a mother at the same time."

"Listen," Shiloh said as the two women moved their heads closer together. "Etta will need something to do while Rachel's in school. You should ask her for help. I'm sure she'd like to."

"Why isn't she going with you to San Francisco?" asked Annie.

Shiloh shrugged. "Adam thought it wasn't a good idea to take Rachel out of school considering he just talked Mr. Campbell into letting her start mid-year."

Just as Etta and Hop Sing prepared to take dinner to the dining table, Micah pulled Etta aside. "Why aren't you and Rachel eating at the dinner table?"

"Micah, I'm the hired help."

"Adam and Shiloh have made it clear you're part of the family."

"Well, someone has to serve the meal."

"That's why Hop Sing is here."

"That's exactly why we're eating in the kitchen. Hop Sing is just as much family as Rachel and me, but he won't eat at the dinner table. I just don't want him to eat by himself."

Moving his hand around her waist, Micah said, "Then I'll eat out here in the kitchen with you and Rachel.

Etta giggled. "You can't. I'm sure Adam will want to discuss the mine and some of the ranch business tonight. That's why you're all here. He needs to make sure everyone knows what needs to be done while he's gone."

"Oh, yes. My brother-in-law, the great organizer. As if we can't figure it out ourselves." Micah shook his head, gave Etta a quick kiss, and scowled as he left the kitchen.

Once everyone was seated around the table and grace was said, Adam waited for the small talk and clatter of silver on china to quiet.

Annie and Shiloh sat side by side with their sons in their own little world, chatting quietly to each other.

Etta remained in the kitchen with Hop Sing. She found it awkward sitting at the table with the Cartwrights when Hop Sing wouldn't, even though it was Hop Sing's choosing to stay in the kitchen. Besides that, Hop Sing prepared Chinese dishes for himself, and when Etta was in the kitchen with him, he shared. She had come to enjoy Chinese cuisine and looked forward to sharing a kitchen with him. Rachel was in the kitchen with her mother as well. The Cartwrights would be talking some business during dinner making it no place for the innocence of a child.

"Adam, when are you planning on heading out?" asked Ben.

"I'd like to leave day after tomorrow, if we can get everything ready. Maybe the next day."

"So what has to be done while you're gone, Adam?" asked Micah.

"Chuck Evans is coming in on the noon stage tomorrow, so you and he can get the mine going again. Mark Harris will be in charge of security. He has local men he trusts to help him. Chuck's coming ready to start hiring, so you need to be prepared."

Micah chewed on a potato as he spoke. "I was wondering when you were gonna be ready to reopen. Nothing else has happened, and it's just sitting there with all that ore in the ground." Everyone laughed quietly.

"Micah, keep your eyes and ears open," said Adam. "I'm sure whoever blew up the powder house is doing the same."

"Don't worry," assured Micah. "We'll all be on the lookout while we're there. I know a few men we employed before will be happy to have their jobs back."

"Hire the ones you know you can trust, Micah. We can't rule out the possibility that one of them is also on someone else's payroll."

Micah nodded. "I'll get it started and then split my time between the ranch and the mine."

"Pa, if you can keep an eye on the lumber camp…Crocker has a surplus, but I'm betting he'll need more toward the end of the summer, so I've kept half the crew working through the summer. I've sent the rest of the crew up to the Ponderosa camp to help there."

Ben had been making faces at Abel while the baby ate and looked up at Adam briefly. "I'll take care of it, Son."

"Hoss, Annie, Jim Tyler said he'd have your house finished in a few weeks. And Etta, he'll be back over here finishing the office and our bedroom." Looking around the table, Adam asked, "Any questions?"

"Just one," said Joe. "It's about Jed Savage."

"What about him?" asked Adam.

"You've got him as ramrod on the cattle drive."

Adam nodded. "That's right. Pa and I discussed it and figured you and Hoss could take care of the ranch while he's gone. And since we're taking Flying W cattle with us along with Ponderosa cattle, we'll have Hank and half the men from the Flying W going with us."

"But you're taking the greenest of the Ponderosa hands," said Joe.

"That's right, Joseph," replied Ben. "The drive to San Francisco is usually uneventful. Adam will have a chance to see if Jed can handle the men, and our new hands will get some good experience from the seasoned Flying W hands. We'll stay and handle the round up and then help Micah with the Flying W round up. That gives Adam and Hoss time for other pursuits."

Adam nodded. "And by taking the cattle early, they'll have time to fatten up at the San Francisco ranch before anyone expects to be buying beef in San Francisco. We're taking breeding stock, too, so we don't have to keep doing this drive. We'll raise them at the stock ranch. Pa, I almost forgot. Moses Meder and his wife sold their dairy out near Santa Cruz. They'll be coming by to drop off Evangeline. If you have a chance, you should come out and see them."

Ben looked up from his plate and smiled. "I haven't seen Moses since we built the sawmill. That was…maybe fifteen years ago. Maybe I'll come out after the round up."

Shiloh looked up from her attentions to her son. "Dropping off Evangeline?"

"Yes. She's agreed to come back with us to get a dairy started here."

"Last time I looked, we didn't have a dairy," said Joe.

"We don't now. But as soon as Jim Tyler is finished with this house, he's going to start building one. I dropped off plans to him yesterday," said Adam.

Shiloh frowned. "A dairy, Adam. I wish you'd shared that with me before you did that."

"We've already discussed a dairy. If you'll remember, you learned how to make butter and cheese at the Meders," Adam said. "And it was you who wanted to give the women who have no men to take care of them an alternative to the saloons in town."

Shiloh gave him a curt nod of the head, then attended to her son's sticky face.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty-Two**

Adam walked into the bedroom and stumbled to a halt. Shiloh was dressed in a burgundy dress with black trim. "Is that what you're planning to wear to San Francisco?"

"Well, it is a travelling dress. What else would I wear?"

He tensed and clamped his teeth together. "We're…uh…not taking your carriage. We'll be herding cattle. You'll be riding on one of the wagons."

She stared at him with a look of total blankness. When he finally arched one eyebrow, she said, "You might have told me that."

"Well, we'll be on a cattle drive," he said innocently. "I thought you'd know."

She threw her hands up in the air. "I didn't think that Abel and I would be going on the cattle drive." Shaking her head, she sat down on the side of the bed. "This changes everything. I'll need to take extra flannel for diapers, and some light blankets to keep the sun off of Abel, and some warm clothes for him to sleep in…and food. He can't eat chuck wagon food. And I'll need a wash tub. I'm sure I'll be washing diapers every day."

He nodded at the fact that she hadn't bitten his head off. "Hop Sing's already taking care of his food. But you'll need to repack with all that in mind."

Propping her elbows on her thighs, Shiloh let her face drop into her hands.

Sitting beside her, he said, "You know, women have been traveling in covered wagons for a long time now…with child…or with babies."

Without uncovering her face she said, "Name one woman I know who did that."

"Belle Whitney, your mother." It got very quiet in the bedroom. Adam pulled her hands away from her face and held them. "Shiloh, this isn't anything strange to you. You once offered to wrangle the horses on one of our cattle drives."

"I didn't have a baby to care for, nor was I throwing up two or three times a day."

"Sweetheart, I'm not ramrod on this drive. I'm just observing Jed. I won't be absent all day or all night."

She sighed. "I still need to take the trunk. I have to be presentable in San Francisco while we're there. I'll pack another one. But how are we coming back?"

"The wagons have to come back, but we won't be following any cattle. We can travel faster."

Shiloh stood and started pulling more riding skirts, blouses and some of her more plain skirts out of her wardrobe, along with extra undergarments and thick stockings to keep her legs warm at night. "You know, Adam, the timing…it's ashamed we're doing this just as Abel can explore." She turned to face him. "I won't be able to let him down. He'll get filthy."

The corner of Adam's mouth turned up. "Well, he is a boy. And you said once that children need to be children, mud and all. Besides, you'll have a wash tub."

Shiloh huffed and turned away to continue packing.

xxxxxxxx

In the yard of the house, Adam tied his horse to the back of the wagon after he handed the line for his string of cutting horses to the wrangler. He climbed up onto the seat next to Shiloh and lifted the reins.

"Wait. I thought you weren't working on this drive," she said. "You have your string of horses."

"I didn't say I wouldn't be working. I said I wasn't ramrod." He scratched behind his ear. "I won't be doing as much as usual."

"Who's going to be driving this wagon?" Shiloh asked "I can't drive it with Abel."

"One of the Flying W men."

"At least I'll know him," Shiloh said quietly, adjusting Abel on her lap. "But I think I'd be more comfortable riding a horse."

Adam gave her that look of his that said he wasn't going to even discuss that possibility.

"I'm not far enough along, and we are not going to be travelling fast enough that there will be much difference in bouncing on this wagon seat and riding in a saddle. As a matter of fact, if I ride Eli, it would probably be much smoother." She sat bolt up straight and with urgency asked, "Who's handling my horses? Who's handling Haggin's horses?"

"Hank and someone of his choosing."

"Oh," she said softly, exhaling and settling back down. "I assumed Hank would be helping with the drive."

"No. I wanna see Jed do it alone. If he needs help with the Flying W hands, Jed can ask Hank, but Hank's job is to handle your horses. He'll be riding in front of you so you can keep an eye on them. And you can't ride a horse and care for Abel. Now, can we go? They're waiting for us at the corral." He lifted the reins, but lowered his hands and looked disappointedly at Shiloh. "You can stay at home if you want to." When she looked up at him, her eyes were round and where lately they had sometimes been dull, they were that bright blue that made him feel as if he could drown in them.

"All summer without you?" she said wistfully.

His smile made her stomach flutter. He leaned into her and tenderly kissed her, lingering at the softness of her lips. "Thank you," he whispered.

At the corral, Adam pulled his chaps out of the back of the wagon, and as he moved his legs into them, he called out to Hank.

Trotting over from where Shiloh's and Haggin's horses were being harnessed and attached to each other, Hank said, "Good morning, Adam. Everything all right?"

"All is well, Hank. Are the horses ready to go?"

"Yessir. And the feed wagon is stocked and ready, too," replied Hank with a giddiness about him that made Adam furrow his brow and crook his jaw.

"Hank, I don't remember ever seeing you this happy about a cattle drive."

"I'm not driving the cattle, this time, Adam." Hank tipped his hat, moved to the front of the wagon, and removed his hat. "Miss Shiloh. I'll be riding in front of you, so if you see anything that bothers you, you just whistle."

"Hank, you know what happens when I whistle," Shiloh replied in the midst of a laugh.

"Then get Charlie to whistle," said Hank, stepping out the way of Charlie's ascent to the seat of the wagon.

Charlie tipped his hat. "Mrs. Cartwright."

Shiloh leaned away just a bit. "That sounds odd, Charlie. We practically grew up together."

Hank interjected. "Doesn't matter. He's to show you the proper respect. You're a married lady now…with a child," Hank said, reaching over and tweaking Abel's nose.

Abel wrinkled his nose, showing front teeth.

"And he can bite now," Hank exclaimed. "I'll have to watch my fingers."

Adam was in the saddle now and stopped at Shiloh's side of the wagon. He leaned in to kiss her once more, but was interrupted by Abel pushing himself up between them. Reaching out for his father, he insisted, "Uu. Da. Uu."

His father sighed. "I'll come back for him after we get these beeves moving."

"Adam, no," insisted Shiloh. "I don't want him out there in the midst of all those hooves."

"You think I'd drop him?" Adam said with his mouth open in disbelief.

Shiloh moved Abel to the far side of her away from Adam. "It's not you I'm worried about. It's all those unpredictable steers."

Adam answered over Abel's loud objections. "Once we get them moving, I'll be watching well away from the herd." As he rode away, Abel scrambled trying to extract himself from Shiloh's hold, and once corralled, he wailed loud enough that the men in front of the wagons turned to see what the noise was about. Shiloh smiled and waved her hand, shooing them all away.

Finally Jed raised his hand high over his head and yelled, "Move 'em out!" The cattle, the men, the horses, and the wagons moved forward in one smooth motion. Of course when the cattle really started moving, there would be nothing smooth about it. There were always those steers that preferred not to go and would go in any other direction to find a way out.

The seat on Shiloh's wagon was quiet until the drive settled into a rhythm with the horses pulling the wagon without much direction. These teams were seasoned horses that knew to follow the horses ahead of them.

Abel had settled down in Shiloh's arms in awe of the animals around him. He was content to stand at his mother's side, chewing on one of the sugar-rags Hop Sing sent as he took everything in. Little did Abel know that all he saw was part of his heritage as a Cartwright and a Whitney. It wasn't long, however that the steady sway of the wagon rocked the baby to sleep. Shiloh moved him to her arms, cradling him as he slept.

"Mrs. Cartwright, can I ask you a question?"

Smiling, Shiloh said, "Of course."

"How would a man go about being considered to work with you and your horses?"

"Well, Charlie, I am looking for help," said Shiloh. "But you'll need to be comfortable around horses…some big horses. And you'll need patience. And you'll have to be able to take direction from a woman. You'll have to work hard at it. It doesn't necessarily come easy."

Charlie said nothing, but nodded.

"Shiloh leaned forward to see his face. "I can arrange for you to spend a day or two with me when we get to San Francisco to see how you might do. You're staying on for the summer, aren't you?"

Charlie had been bent forward in the seat, but suddenly he smiled, sat upright and tightened his hold on the reins, asserting his resolve to drive the horses that pulled the wagon. "Yes, ma'am. Thank you, ma'am."

Midday, Adam rode alongside the wagon. "How long's he been asleep?"

"Over an hour," said Shiloh.

"Hand him over. If you let him sleep all day, he won't sleep tonight."

"He'll be fussy. You sure you want him?"

Pulling off his gloves, Adam stuffed them inside his shirt. He wrapped his reins around the saddle horn, then leaned in to take Abel from Shiloh.

Abel whimpered as he was jostled, but once in his father's arms, he settled against Adam, rubbing his face against Da's chest.

Turning him, Adam sat him on one of his legs, and with one hand on Abel's stomach, he held the baby against him.

"You do realize he will be wet very soon," said Shiloh with a haughty smile.

With his nose flared, Adam said, "Give me a diaper. No, give me two. I'll wait to bring him back for a change."

Shiloh's mouth fell open. "Do you want to deal with the rash?"

"All right then. To hold me until I can get him back after he pees." Adam grinned and rode away, leaving her with nothing to keep her occupied. Watching the landscape slowly go by, she accepted having nothing whatsoever to do but enjoy the ride.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty-Three**

Abel couldn't help himself from screaming right along with all the men, more so, of course, at the horses and the cattle and the excitement of something he'd never seen or even dreamed of. After a short afternoon of laughing, clapping and rocking up and down on his father's leg with his arms swinging in the air, one would think the child would be tired.

That evening, sitting next to the fire after supper, Shiloh yawned and stretched. Before dinner, she had put Abel down to sleep, but the child cried like he'd never cried before. Adam had forbidden her going to him, but she tried anyway. He stopped her and went to the back of the wagon himself, laying the child back down on his bed and admonishing him to stay there.

It took Abel twenty minutes to cry himself to sleep. During that entire time, Shiloh paced as she shot angry glances toward Adam.

Most of the men had left the campfire to bed down for an early start the next morning. Adam sat alone watching Shiloh. "He had a good time today," he said, pausing at the memory that made him chuckle. "But he has to learn when it's bedtime it's bedtime," said Adam quietly.

Shiloh stopped pacing and faced Adam, her rigidness and bite drawing a frown from him. "Adam, he has no problem going to bed at home. He's in a strange place, and he should be tired. Did you stop to think that maybe he's frightened?"

Adam calmly sipped his coffee. "There's no reason for him to be afraid of anything. He can hear us outside the wagon."

"We're in the middle of nowhere out here, Adam. There are mountain lions and Indians. How are you going to be able to tell the difference between obstinance and being taken."

Pouring his coffee out over what was left of the fire, Adam took a deep breath and pushed up from the log on which he sat. He sat his coffee cup on the log he'd just vacated, then quickly leaned forward to grab Shiloh by her arms, moving her away from the wagon while she struggled against him and sputtered. "Ssh! You'll wake him," Adam scolded. "The chuck wagon is on the other side of our wagon and the feed wagon is right there," he said pointing to the edge of the clearing. "Our men are asleep all around us. A mountain lion won't come in here, and we are beyond the territory of any hostile Indians."

She had been glaring at him, but now looked away.

Releasing her arms, he rubbed them where he'd held her. "Sweetheart, he has to learn to do what he's told."

"He's just a baby."

"Who's learning to speak and walk and ask for what he wants. It's time for him to learn limits."

She shrugged away from him. "I don't think I can take hearing him cry like that."

"Did you hear the difference?" Adam asked, his head slightly turned and his eyes narrowed.

She thought for a moment. "He sounded like it was an effort to cry."

"Mm hm," said Adam as his eyebrow arched. He pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Adam," she said, settling against him. "It just hurts to hear him so unhappy."

"He's developing his personality. And he'll challenge us, Sweetheart. You have to be able to recognize it or he'll have you wrapped around his little finger." He moved his hand to her face and lifted it up to his for a kiss. "Let's get some sleep. We'll be getting up before first light in the morning."

xxxxxxxx

Etta and Rachel were sitting at the dining room table going over Rachel's lessons when someone rattled the front door. After the rattle, there was a knock.

"Rachel, do the equations on this page. I'll be back in a minute," said Etta. Etta stood at the dining room table long enough to assure that Rachel's head was down as she worked the math problems. She strode to the front door, looking back once, then leaned close to the door. "Who is it?"

"Micah." When she opened the door, he took off his hat. "Since when do you lock the door during the day?"

"When Rachel and I are alone in the house." Smiling, she asked, "Would you like to come in?"

Micah leaned into the doorway and looked around. "I'm not sure I should. You and Rachel alone and all, people might talk."

Loosely clasping her hands in front of her, she tilted her head and smiled. "Are you saying something improper might happen?"

"No, I can assure you, ma'am, I am a perfect gentleman when it comes to fairer folks. Unless you want me to be improper," Micah added with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh you," she said. "I think I can trust you. Come in, please."

He took only two steps before Etta was in his arms. He looked over at Rachel, and seeing her head down in her studies, he kissed Rachel long enough that she had plenty of time to move her arms over his shoulders and around his neck.

"Did you come by just for that or was there another reason?" asked Etta, still smiling.

"We have all been invited over to Mr. Cartwright's for dinner. It seems Hoss and Annie are almost ready to move into their house and Mr. Cartwright wanted to give them a family send off."

"But Adam and Shiloh aren't here," said Etta.

"Family minus three. Hoss and Annie'll be in the house long before Adam and Shiloh get back."

Etta took Micah's hand and guided him toward the dining room table. "That's true, but Adam left a surprise for them, so even though Adam and Shiloh aren't here, they can participate. Have you had breakfast?" she asked, indicating a chair.

"No, and thank you," said Micah as he took a seat.

Etta furrowed her brows. "For what?"

"For leading me to a chair…my feet," he said with raised brows.

Taking Micah's hat and placing a kiss on top of his head, Etta excused herself to the kitchen. "I'll be right back with your breakfast. While I'm gone, can you help Rachel with her lessons? She has a few problems she didn't finish last night, and I'd like them finished before she goes off to school."

"Rachel, come 'ere," said Micah, patting the table in front of the chair to his right.

Etta nodded and left for the kitchen.

xxxxxxxx

With their heads together observing their son's sleep while sitting on the bed, Hoss and Annie quietly beamed.

"He looks like you, Annie," said Hoss.

"I don't know. He's got the shape of your face and maybe your nose," she replied, leaning against her husband.

"You know he's gonna need a little brother, don't ya?" Hoss said mischievously.

She laughed and then cringed. Eric had opened his eyes and produced a severe look, even though he really couldn't yet see much.

Annie whispered after her son went back to sleep. "I told you it will be a little while. I have to heal from his birth."

Hoss took her hand. "I ain't talking about now. I just don't want him to grow up alone. Adam was six years old when I came along. It was just him and Pa all those years before. And then my mama was killed when I was still a baby, so Adam had his hands full again helping Pa with me. I don't think he ever really had the chance to be kid."

Moving her hand to his face, Annie kissed him tenderly. "Eric is not alone. He has Abel, and Abel's brother or sister." She kissed him again and stayed close. "We have time."

"Well, we ain't got much time. Micah and Etta'll be over in just a little while for dinner. Tomorrow we move into our new house, and then you'll have a place for all those mama's to come and have their babies."

Later that evening, Micah and Etta sat on the settee while Hop Sing took Rachel into the kitchen.

"I feel awkward, Mr. Cartwright," said Etta.

"Etta, there's no reason for you to feel that way," replied Ben as he offered each of them a glass of brandy.

Etta suddenly felt uncomfortable, something she'd never felt in either of the Cartwright houses. She'd known her place. But now with Micah, it seemed she was their equal. "I'm used to...cooking…and serving, not being served. I feel like my place is in the kitchen."

Micah covered the hand resting on her lap. "Etta, how many times have Adam and Shiloh told you you're part of the family. They treat Rachel like she's one of their own. You cook for them because neither of them have time." He chuckled. "The truth is neither of them are particularly good cooks. Everyone in the house does something for the family, and that includes you."

"Micah's right, you know," said Ben. "Hop Sing cooks, but he's still part of this family. He's taken care of the boys when I couldn't…like a father would."

"Hey, I thought I heard someone come in," said Hoss, trotting down the stairs. "Now where's that pretty little youngun? Sniffing the air, he added, "Never mind. That little girl has about as good a nose as I do."

Ben laughed as he watched Hoss head for the kitchen. "Hoss. Annie?"

"Oh, she'll be down in a minute, Pa. She just finished feedin' Eric and changin' his diaper."

Etta stood. "If you gentlemen will excuse me, I'll go up and see how Annie's doing."

Both men watched Etta until she turned the corner at the top of the stairs. Then Ben turned his attention to Micah. "And how are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just fine, Mr. Cartwright."

Ben moved his eyes and observed Micah. "And at the end of the day?"

Inhaling deeply, Micah met his gaze and snapped, "My feet hurt." When Ben's brow rose, Micah scowled. "What'd you expect me to say?"

"It's not what you said, young man. "It's the way you said it."

"Mr. Cartwright…"

"Micah, I don't expect you to call me pa like Shiloh does. She's married to my son. But you're an adult and part of this family. It's time you called me Ben."

Micah studied his brandy. "Mr…Ben, after I left, I never figured I was the settling kind. And I'm really not." He pointed to his feet. "Necessity."

Ben voiced his first thought. "Is that what Etta is? You just…need someone to take care of you because of our feet?"

"Don't get me wrong, Mr. Cart…" Rolling his eyes, he said, "Ben. I do have feelings for Etta. But if my feet weren't so bad, I doubt…. If you'll remember all that mess with the Horton's was about a woman."

Ben nodded. "Oh, I remember."

Micah stared at the fire. "And then everything changed. Including me. I don't know that I'd still be here if not for my feet. I just don't wanna short change Etta and Rachel."

"I don't think Etta or Rachel feel as if they've been short changed." Ben sat down in the chair next to the fireplace. "Micah, things happen in many people's lives that change their direction, sometimes more than once. Your sister is good example." At the sound of female voices, both men looked to the stairs.

"Pa, Hop Sing told me to tell you it's time for dinner," said Hoss, ambling out of the kitchen. He took Eric from Annie and placed him in a cradle at the back of the leather chair Ben had just vacation.

Annie watched and silently marveled at how tiny Eric appeared in his father's massive hands.

"We'll be able to seem him from the table," Hoss said, his eyes twinkling as he looked down upon his son.

"Before we sit down for dinner," said Ben, walking into the study, "Adam and Shiloh asked me to give you something." Bringing back a large gilded box tied in a green silk ribbon, Ben placed it on the coffee table. "They meant to give this to you at your wedding, but…you weren't here. So, they waited for another special occasion, and it seems we have two…a new member of the family and a new home."

Annie pulled the ribbon, and Hoss removed the top of the box. "Oh my," said Annie, her hand moving to her breast. It's beautiful," she said as she lifted it from the box.

"Hoss, your mother weaved this blanket and gave it to Adam before you were born," said Ben.

"My mother…" Hoss sniffled and wiped his face. "I didn't think there was much left from her, much less somethin' she made."

Ben moved a hand over Hoss's shoulder. "After your mother died, Adam would wrap you in this blanket to keep you warm. He thought that maybe you could feel Inger's love in this blanket. When you were old enough to get it dirty, he put it away. He's been waiting all these years for the perfect time to give it to you."

"Yeah, but Pa," said Hoss. "I didn't even know her, but you loved her. You should have this."

"I have the best gift I could ever have from your mother, Hoss. "I have you."


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty-Four**

Shiloh sat in front of the fire listening for Abel, but tonight he wasn't crying.

Adam came back from looking in on the child. "He's sound asleep."

She giggled, remembering Abel's appearance when Adam held the child out to her earlier. "That is not my child," she'd said with her arms crossed and her foot tapping a small cloud of dust up off the ground.

Still holding the child out away from him, Adam had leaned in so that he could see the baby's front side. "No, it's him."

Abel had quietly hung there, his eyes very white…and blue...against his dirty face.

"I suppose you think I should bathe him, huh?"

"Well, you are his mother. Isn't that what mother's do?" Adam had asked hopefully.

"Not this time. You played in the dirt with him, so you may bathe him." She'd looked Adam up and down. "And while you're at it…"

Adam had sucked in a deep breath, his nostrils flared, and he'd nodded his head quickly as he'd brought Abel against his chest and moved an arm underneath his bottom. Pursing his lips, Adam had looked at Shiloh with his eyelids low.

"Don't sulk. I'm the one who's had to wash his diapers out in a bucket of water with lye soap for the last two weeks," she'd said, holding out her red hands. She'd turned toward the wagon to make up their bed, but turned back. "And do not use lye soap on my child when you bathe him."

"What am I supposed to use?" Adam had asked rather impudently.

After reaching into the wagon, Shiloh had tossed a bar of soap tied in a ribbon to him.

Holding the soap to his nose, Adam had slightly leaned into his next words. "You want him to smell like lavender."

"Mm hm. You, too."

Now, Shiloh sat on the log…somehow each night the men had been able to find one or two logs to sit on by the fire. She smiled as she sniffed the air when Adam sat down next to her.

The men had, too, and as they did, they looked at Adam, not daring to laugh, but rather moving to another log and facing away from the fire while they ate their dinner of stew and soda bread so their employer couldn't see them straining to keep their remarks to themselves.

Adam sat forward, sipping his coffee and keeping his coffee cup at his lips, listening until, one by one, the men made their way to their bed rolls.

When the Cartwrights were tucked warmly underneath a pile of blankets in their wagon, Shiloh moved against Adam, taking in the scent of lavender or rather his own scent tinted with the lavender.

"Mm," she moaned as she kissed his neck. With her hand on his chest, she felt the familiar deep rumble. "What's this?" she said, moving away and looking into his eyes. "You're smiling, Mr. Cartwright."

Moving his hand to the back of her head and grasping a handful of hair, he said, "Ssh," then kissed her firmly as he wrapped his other arm around her.

xxxxxxxx

The cattle drive moved on slowly and methodically toward their destination. Shiloh had taken to walking next to the wagon. Sitting all day on the seat not only gave her the same complaint as the men, but also caused soreness in her back and legs. Where the motion of the wagon sometimes increased her queasiness, walking offered some relief.

In the late afternoon of this particular day, the men with Adam weren't sure if they were at the end of the drive or not. They were tired and dragging, looking for any excuse to dismount to give their backsides some relief.

The men had never seen the Cartwright Ranch south of San Francisco. Most had never been to San Francisco. The ranch was 14,000 acres purchased by Jim Fischer, Slater and Cartwright's San Francisco attorney, from an Irish family who homesteaded the property after the cessation of California from Mexico over ten years in the past. The previous owner had tried to grow grains and potatoes on the coastal property, but the dense fog had proven disastrous for those crops. Jim sold the land to Adam as it was more suited to raising cattle.

When Adam waved them through an opening in the fence, the men whooped with renewed purpose. The quicker they got those beeves into the corral, the quicker they could put their feet on solid ground again.

Riding up next to the chuck wagon, Adam told the cook to pull the wagon behind the house and unload anything that was left into the kitchen. The caretaker would help. He sent the feed wagon with Shiloh's and Haggin's horses to the stables, sent the cutting horses to another corral, and then stopped next to Charlie's wagon. "Where is she?"

"The baby was fussy so she laid down with him in the back."

Adam rode around to the back, looked in the wagon and then rode back to the front. "She's sound asleep from the look of it. Hand me the saddlebags just inside there." When Charlie handed him the saddlebags, Adam laid them across his legs. "Pull the wagon up to the front of the house, tie the team, chock the wheels and let her sleep," said Adam. "I'll wake her after I take care of the men. When you're finished, come on out to the bunkhouse and pick up your pay and bonus."

"Yessir," said Charlie as he watched Adam ride away. Charlie had been with the Whitney's as a young boy. His father had worked for Amos, and so it was only natural that Charlie did, too, once he was older. Though Amos was a private man, especially when working with his horses, he never seemed to mind Charlie watching. But when Amos died, Charlie left with the rest of the men. Hank hired him back, but didn't want him hanging around the stables while Miss Whitney was there. But now that she was Mrs. Cartwright and the horses were hers, it seemed he was going to be able to do more than watch. With that thought, his step had a little more spring as he walked to the bunkhouse.

After handing out everyone's pay, Adam stood up on a chair with one foot on a table. "I'll be looking for some men to stay here permanently to tend the herd. I'll also be looking for a foreman. You all have a few days to rest before it's time to head back to the Flying W and the Ponderosa, so think on it. Anyone who wants to stay, let Hank or Jed know."

"Uh, Mr. Cartwright," said one of the men. "Since we're all supposed to be thinkin' on stayin' and all, could you tell us where might the closest town be, you know, where we might be able to have a beer or maybe go to a dance? Seems we're out in the middle of nowhere."

Many of the men mumbled their agreement.

Holding up his hands, Adam answered, "First, the rules will be the same here as on the Ponderosa or Flying W. There will be no gambling or drinking in the bunkhouse. But for those weekends you have off, San Francisco is north about an hour's ride at a trot, and Spanishtown is about two hours to the south. San Francisco is a much bigger city than Virginia City. The police there don't care for Virginia City's style of entertainment except on the Barbary Coast, and there you just might end up on a slow boat to China." When the men laughed, Adam held up his hand. "This is serious. Once you're on one of those boats, no one can save you." When the mumbling quieted, Adam continued. "Spanishtown is a small town, nice people and a few saloons. You can wind up in jail in either place, but you won't get Shanghaied in Spanishtown. Either place, if you wind up in jail and don't show up for work, you just might be replaced. Keep that in mind before you get involved in any brawls." Adam stepped down, shaking hands and slapping backs on his way out of the bunkhouse.

Just as he stepped out of the door, Charlie tapped him on the shoulder, "Uh, Mr. Cartwright. I'd like to stay on here."

Adam stopped and looked back wearing a crooked smile. "Any reason why, Charlie? You work for the Flying W. The offer was made to the Ponderosa men."

Charlie looked down at the ground and kicked the dirt. "Well, Mrs. Cartwright said I could try working with the horses while I'm here. I'm hoping she'll keep me on."

Crossing his arms, Adam looked Charlie in the eye. "You know that's going to be a tall order, don't you?"

"Yes sir. But I'm prepared to do whatever she tells me to do."

Adam pushed his bottom lip up and nodded. "Come by the house tomorrow morning. I'm sure she'll have something for you to do."

"Thank you, Mr. Cartwright."

Turning toward the house, Adam said over his shoulder, "Don't thank me. You've got your work cut out for you."

The sun was just setting, so when Adam peered into the back of the wagon, he could still see his wife and child sleeping, Abel wrapped up securely in Shiloh's arms. As quietly as possible, he climbed into the back of the wagon and lay down at Shiloh's back, moving against her with his arm over her as he would if settling down to sleep. He smelled the braid of hair that lay over her neck, the faint scent of roses still there. "Shiloh?" he said softly.

Taking a deep breath, she answered in a yawn, "Have we already stopped for the night? Charlie was supposed to wake me after an hour."

"He said you seemed tired, so he let you sleep. And yes, we've stopped," said Adam, moving the braid and placing soft kisses on her neck and ear.

"I thought we'd be at the house by now," she whispered. "How much further do we have to go?"

"Oh, about twenty feet or so."

She leaned back into him. "We're here?" Pushing herself up on her elbows, she said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

With one side of his mouth turned up, he answered, "You seemed comfortable. Besides, I rather enjoyed sleeping in the wagon with you. It's small, cozy and…" he looked around him at the canvas that seemed to protect his little family from all that was bad in their part of the world.

"And what?" she asked, laying down so she could see his face.

"Close. I don't think I'd mind if we lost everything and had to live out of a wagon."

"But you have dreams, Adam, of such big things. I'm not so sure you would ever be really happy without the Ponderosa or being able to design magnificent buildings."

"You know there is a down side to all that." He answered her arched brow. "It keeps me away from you and Abel." Moving closer to her, he brushed the back of his fingers over her cheek, then kissed her softly. When her hands moved around his waist to his back and pulled him down, he kissed her solidly, then looked into eyes that were peaceful and happy.

"I'm glad I came with you, Adam. I shouldn't have given you such a hard time before we left."

He chuckled softly so as not to wake Abel. "Compared to how you normally make your point, that wasn't such a hard time."

Moving her arms to his shoulders, she pulled a curl away from his head and let it go, smiling as it sprang back. "Do you want me to be a dutiful wife who says 'yes, dear' and 'no, dear'?" Her eyes locked on his. "Or do you want the woman you married? The woman you said keeps you on your toes?"

He gathered her more closely into his arms. "I'm happy with the woman I married," he said before he kissed her again and rubbed her nose with his. "I'm proud that she stands up for herself. Now, why don't we get out of his wagon and go into the house. The lights have been turned up, so it seems Evelyn found someone to take care of us."

Adam climbed out first. While Shiloh held Abel close to her body, she moved a hand to Adam's shoulder when he wrapped his hands around her waist, pulled her against him, and gently set her feet on the ground without causing even a flutter of Abel's eyes.

With her feet solidly on the ground, she still leaned against him even though he'd let her go.

"Don't I smell like cows?" he asked, twisting his mouth to stifle a smile.

"No. You smell like a hard-working man." She hadn't smiled with her lips, but her eyes were sparkling.

"And that smells better than cows." It wasn't really a question, more of a statement of disbelief.

"Infinitely," she said, running a finger down his lips just as she turned toward the house. "Would you bring the valise with Abel's clothes and diapers, please?"

His jaw crooked as he watched her sachet to the front porch steps, then raised his brows and nodded in anticipation as he reached into the back of the wagon. When he caught up to her, she was standing at the door, looking at it with a perplexed frown. "What is it?" he asked.

"I know this is our house, but I have this odd feeling I'm about to intrude on someone else's privacy. Should I knock?"

Adam pursed his lips. He understood her hesitation, but it was, after all, their house. Taking a deep breath, he reached in front of her and turned the door knob, pushing the door open, and just as they stepped inside, he said loudly, "Hello?" Both of them were surprised when a Chinese man shuffled quickly into the entryway and bowed.

"Mista and Missy Cartlight, welcome home."

Adam and Shiloh looked rather stunned at each other. He was not what they were expecting. Clearing his throat, Adam asked, "You have the advantage. What do we call you?"

"I am Lo Shilin. You call Lo. I come. Dinner prepared for you," said Lo, motioning toward the dining room.

Shiloh smiled. "You wouldn't happen to be kin to Hop Sing on the Ponderosa, would you?"

"Hop Sing cousin," Lo said with a wide smile. "He say you Hop Lin Lo family. He say take vely good care."

Adam smiled and leaned over to Shiloh, saying quietly, "Evelyn must have wired Hop Sing."

"Before we have dinner, I need to change Abel," said Shiloh. "Would you excuse me, please?"

Lo looked dismayed as he watched Shiloh go up the stairs. He looked sadly at Adam. "Lo not do well for Missy?"

"You've done fine, Lo. The baby is wet. She needs to change his diaper," explained Adam, holding up the valise. "But she'll need this."

Taking the valise from Adam, Lo nodded. "I take," he said, bowing again before he trotted up the stairs.

Adam took advantage of the chance to go back to the wagon and bring the smaller trunk into the house. After dinner he would have some of the men bring the rest in.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty-Five**

Adam and Shiloh entered the dining room to a table with fried chicken, corn, mashed potatoes and green beans…with bacon.

When they both smiled and relaxed, Lo noticed and wondered if what Hop Sing told him was correct.

Shiloh's eyes moved up to Lo's as her smiled widened, making her eyes sparkle. "Thank you, Lo. We've been eating beef for the last two and half weeks. This is perfect."

Lo returned the smile, backed up a few steps, then reach to the sideboard for a water pitcher. He nodded to the table, and once the Cartwrights were seated, he poured their water, then placed a bowl of mash on the table next to Shiloh for Abel. He bowed again and left the room.

Both Adam and Shiloh said, "Hop Sing," then laughed quietly and enjoyed their dinner.

Later as Adam and Abel played on the floor of the bedroom while Shiloh unpacked and put away their clothes, she said, "Can we talk about the dairy tonight?"

Adam glanced up at her thoughtfully, but looked back at Abel when the child crawled into his lap and lay back.

Shiloh bent and held out her arms, smiled and said softly, "Are you tired, my little love?"

Sitting motionless, Abel looked up at his mother with heavy eyelids.

Reaching down, Shiloh lifted the baby from Adam's lap, held him close to her as she moved to the cot where he slept. As she changed his diaper and pulled on his little night gown, Adam moved behind her, his hand moving up her back until it reached her neck where his slender fingers gently rested.

He watched her ever so carefully care for Abel and thought back to how frightened she'd been…how unsure she'd been about having children. His nostrils flared with satisfaction at what she had become…a loving mother who would move heaven and earth to protect her child.

Both parents watched with their arms around each other as Abel slowly closed his eyes, and when his breaths became steady, they quietly backed away to their bed. Adam went to the other side and began to empty his pockets at the same time Shiloh sat in front of her mirror and began to brush and braid her hair.

Before she had her hair split into three equal strands, Adam was behind her in his socked feet. Taking her hands, he bent and kissed her knuckles while she blushed.

"It's nice to know I can still make you feel that way," he said quietly.

"There hasn't been a time when you haven't made me feel that way," she replied, moving her eyes up to his. "Even when we argue."

One of Adam's brows arched. "You like me when we argue?"

Standing up against him, she moved her hand up to his temple, her fingers stroking back the hair there. "More toward the end of the argument," she said as she beckoned him into a kiss with her hand applying light pressure on the back of his neck. When they came up for air, she lingered at his lips and whispered, "You know…when you…end…the argument."

He moved his hand to the back of her neck and grasped it firmly. "Are we arguing?"

Breathlessly, she asked, "Do we need to?"

"No," he answered at the same time he smiled and whisked her into bed. What started as steamy, mouths hungry for mouths, fingers touching flesh, only escalated to something not completely tender, but rather more urgent, more frenetic. After she let out one last, climactic gasp of his name, Adam drew closer to her, his next long breath shuddering along with his body. Finally, his forehead lay on the pillow next to her ear.

Shiloh listened as she quietly caught her breath. She could hear and feel his breathing, his chest against hers, his pants for breath in rhythm with hers.

When all was calm again, Adam turned his head, touched his lips to her ear as if to say something. But he was quiet.

Her eyes opened and looked past the top of his shoulder into the darkness of the room. "That was…unexpected," she whispered.

Moving his hand from the outside of her thigh, up her side and across her shoulder to her neck, he held her face as he gently bit her ear. "I guess I worked up an appetite these last few weeks."

"But…"

He moved his hand over her mouth. "We made love?" He chuckled. "We did…as quietly as church mice. Do you remember what we were like when we were first married? That's only two years ago."

"Well, I got the feeling you've been afraid of breaking me," she said as she moved her hands slowly up and down his back. "You knew I wasn't that fragile then. What's changed?"

"Abel." He was quiet for a moment. "Slater and Adelaide Larue. And that you weren't as sick when you were carrying Abel," Adam said as he raised up to look into her eyes.

Shiloh studied him, and seeing his brows curved in concern, she said, "I worried about that, too, Adam. Annie said it's not unusual for each child to be different. She wasn't concerned about the morning sickness…or the afternoon sickness…or the evening sickness. If you'll remember, she was sick almost to Eric's birth."

He let out a long breath. "I just don't like seeing you as sick as you've been."

"It passes," she said tenderly. "When it doesn't pass, you can be concerned."

Moving to his side, Adam took her with him such that she lay in his arms and face to face with their heads on the same pillow, their legs tangled together.

Gently touching his face, Shiloh slowly swept her thumb across his lips. She moved in to kiss him, and just before their lips touched, she said, "I'm yours, my love, however you need me."

As the two lovers settled down for the rest of the night, Adam replied. "As I am yours."

xxxxxxxx

Adam sipped his coffee as he read the prior day's newspaper. He reached for his coffee cup just after Lo had filled it.

Setting the sugar dish in front of his employer, Lo said, "You not have sugar, Mista Adam."

"Oh," Adam slightly laughed. "Thank you, Lo. I was so interested in this newspaper article…well, it slipped my mind."

"Lo wait for Missy Shiloh come down for bleakfast?"

"Yes. She's bathing Abel. She'll be down directly."

Lo left the coffee pot on the table, bowed and returned to the kitchen.

In another few minutes, Shiloh entered the dining room with Abel. She sat the child between them in a high chair Adam had made, thinking it odd that Adam hadn't looked up to greet them. She watched him for a moment. His brows were creased that particular way when he was concentrating. "I wish we could just stay in bed and let someone else run all this."

"All right," said Adam without looking up, his eyes still fixed on the newspaper.

"Are you sure you're up for it? Again? So soon?"

"Mm hm," he said rather absently.

"Well, then," she said, her voice low and sultry as she reached under the table and moved her hand over the top of his leg to his crotch.

He jumped and gave her a sideways glance. "What are you doing?"

"Well, you said you were up for it." She cocked her head. "I would say you're not."

"Up for what?"

She laughed. "Staying in bed forever."

He smiled at the same time he flared his nostrils. "Don't temp me," he said, reaching down to his lap and squeezing her hand.

Abel sat quietly in his high chair watching as his parents' smiles widened, then decided he would join in. Abel's smile included wrinkling his nose, opening his mouth wide and releasing a light squeal.

Shiloh cupped his head in her hand, and said, "What's got Daddy so mesmerized in that newspaper?"

With Lo setting a platter of eggs, bacon and hot biscuits on the table, Shiloh asked again, "What are you reading that's so interesting you can't pay attention to your son?"

Adam moved his eyes to hers, then nodded as he folded the newspaper and set it aside. He lifted Abel out of his high chair and sat the baby on his lap while Shiloh set a plate of eggs she had cut in small pieces in front of Abel.

Both watched as Abel picked up a piece of egg with his fingers and put it in his mouth, chewing once, and then looking at his mother with his mouth open.

"Silly," she said. Taking a piece of egg from his plate, she popped it into her mouth, and animatedly chewed while nodding her head.

Abel grunted, but closed his mouth and chewed.

By this time, Adam had prepared his plate, but was having trouble opening his biscuit.

Shiloh smiled at her two men. It seemed both needed help with their breakfast. While she buttered Adam's biscuit, she asked, "Are you going to tell me what you were reading?"

"It appears we've made the news in San Francisco before we even step foot in the city. The article is about you…and the trial."

Shiloh laid her fork on her plate and took a deep breath. "How bad?"

"Probably not bad at all. But they've already taken to calling you Isabella again, even though the report itself refers to you as Shiloh Cartwright."

She nodded slightly and smiled. "What plans do you have today?"

"I'm leaving Jed in charge of deciding who stays and who goes back to the Ponderosa with him and Hank. Then I'll be riding into the city to meet with Robert and get caught up on the work we have scheduled. At some point, I need to meet with Billy Ralston. He's having trouble finding someone willing to make his curved doors." Biting into a piece of bacon, he continued as he chewed, "Oh, and Charlie's coming by sometime this morning to talk with you about the horses."

She sighed. "I really need to find someone to help with Abel before I'll be able to work with my horses. And at some point, I want to go into San Francisco and speak with Tom Maguire."

Adam wiped his mouth before he took his last sip of coffee. "Why don't I ask him to an early dinner tonight? That will give him time to get back before it's completely dark."

Shiloh answered with a nod.

Standing up with Abel, Adam sat the baby back in his high chair, moved his unfinished plate of eggs in front of him, then leaned over to kiss Shiloh. Staying close, he whispered in her ear, "Maybe we can work out when we can stay in the bed all day tonight."

She giggled when he kissed her ear before he headed for the front door.

"I'll see you this evening," he said with a wink as he turned the corner. Then she heard the front door closing…and then opening again. "Shiloh!"

Standing, she lifted Abel out of his chair and hurried to the entry way. "Adam, are you all right?" Stopping short, she said, "Oh." Looking curiously up at Adam, she added, "Can we help you?"

The young lady standing at the door clasped her hands in front of her and bowed her head so that her white bonnet, the kind Quaker women wore, hid her face. "My name is Amalee Anthony. My aunt, Susan Anthony, asked me to offer you my services as a nanny while you're in San Francisco," said the girl, holding out an envelope.

"Susan Anthony?" asked Shiloh, taking the envelope and opening it. As she scanned the letter, she asked, "You're Susan's niece?" Before an answer was offered, Shiloh passed Abel back to Adam and held her hand out to the young girl. "Please, come in." Leading the girl to the parlor, Shiloh motioned for her to be seated, then sat down beside her. "Are you in California with Susan?"

"No, ma'am. I live here with my father. He wrote to my aunt and mentioned that you would be in the city. It was then my aunt wired back asking if I would offer my help with your child." More quietly, Amalee said, "And she thought I might…learn…from you."

"I don't understand. Learn what?"

"Independent thought."

Shiloh's mouth formed an O as her eyes darted up to Adam's. She stood and approached her husband, taking Abel from him. "You'll be much later than you wanted if you don't go ahead."

"Shiloh…"

"I'll take care of this, Adam," Shiloh said with a smile.

Adam shifted his weight to his left foot, looking at her with his brows slightly furrowed, and his lips even more slightly pursed.

"Excuse us for a moment, Amalee," Shiloh said, moving her free arm in Adam's and walking him to the front door.

"Susan Anthony sent her?"

"What are you concerned about, Adam? I could use the help, and she'll get to see what a woman with an independent mind does in a time when independent thought isn't appreciated."

"In other words, she'll learn to make men angry." He turned to leave, then turned back. Her stony look made him wince. "Other men." Moving his hands to her shoulders, he leaned in to kiss her and patted her cheek. "Don't forget, I'm bringing Tom back for dinner."

She watched him disappear into the barn before she closed the door and returned to the parlor. "Amalee, you've come at an opportune time. I can use the help, and considering you come at the request of someone I admire and trust, I don't think we'll have any problems. Now, tell me about your experience with children."


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty-Six**

Shiloh's day was spent interviewing Amalee who accompanied her to see how Charlie was going to do with her horses, and then much later in the afternoon, going over what to serve for dinner with Lo. As part of that conversation, some carefully worded questions gave her an idea of how much kitchen intrusion Lo would tolerate. As it turned out, he enjoyed the company.

By the time Adam and Tom Maguire came through the front door, Shiloh's household was in order. Their clothes were neatly folded in their bureau or hanging in their wardrobe, Abel's bed and toys were cleaned and polished, and Adam's office was organized, at least to the point that all of the work he brought with him was on his desk along with the set of pencils and pens he took everywhere they traveled.

"Shiloh! I'm home!" It wasn't exactly a shout. In fact, it had never really been a shout. Adam's voiced was at a pitch that carried through this house and the house on the Ponderosa. Still, it was loud enough to get Abel's attention upstairs having his bath after time outside. The child became so excited to hear his father that he splashed water all over his mother who was ready for their guest to the point that all she had to do was slip on her dress. Now, she was going to have change her underclothes as well.

She gritted her teeth, but managed to smile at her son. "Amalee, would you hand me a towel?"

Amalee did so, paying careful attention to how carefully Shiloh was handling the baby. It wasn't that Amalee needed much training, however since she had several brothers and sisters who were younger than she, and at least two who were still babies.

Adam handed Tom a glass of brandy. "Tom, make yourself comfortable. I'll go see what's keeping Shiloh." After trotting up the stairs, he stuck his head in the bedroom door. "Shiloh!" A wide smile graced his face when she came out of the washroom carrying Abel with nothing on but a towel and with Amalee trailing behind."

"Amalee, would you please dress Abel and bring him downstairs before you put him down for the night?" asked Shiloh as she passed Abel to her.

Amalee smiled and took Abel. "Yes, Mrs. Cartwright."

Shiloh kissed the child's head. "If you have any trouble, don't hesitate to interrupt." She continued on to Adam, and tiptoed into a quick kiss. "I'll be down in a minute. I need to change my under things. Your son got quite excited in his bath when he heard you were home."

Adam kissed her again. "Don't be long. I want Tom to be able to leave early enough to have some light."

She nodded while smiling sweetly and shooed him away.

"Tom," said Adam as he entered the parlor where Tom stood looking at the drawing over the fireplace.

"Nice drawing," said Tom. "Who did it?"

"I did."

"It's Shiloh, isn't it? With her horses."

Adam smiled. "Shiloh has two great loves besides myself, her brother, and our son. I'm not sure if her horses or her music comes next. I chose to draw her with her horses because she's herself when she's with them. She's not performing."

"I think you'd be surprised just how much of herself she puts into her performances," replied Tom.

"No, I know how hard she works. But I think she'd choose her horses over her performing if she could only do one."

"Has something changed, Adam? I thought she wanted to speak with me about performing."

"I do," said Shiloh as she stepped into the parlor. "Forgive me, I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but voices carry in this house. I think Adam is probably thinking of how much my time might be occupied…with our next child," she said, blushing.

"Ah, Shiloh," said Tom, his brows raised and a wide smile on his face. "Congratulations. But I do hope you can work around your children. I know Jenny Lind has children now."

"And Jenny is semi-retired."

"Well, so are you. You have been since you came home from Boston," said Tom.

Shiloh smiled. "Well, then my admirers won't become bored with me." Indicating the dining room, she said, "Shall we sit down for dinner?"

Once Lo served their meal and grace was said, Shiloh asked, "Do you think your orchestra will have some time to learn some new music this summer for, maybe, a performance late before we go back to the Ponderosa?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd be staying here for the holidays," said Tom. "I would dearly like you to do a Christmas program. We haven't had much variety where Christmas music is concerned."

Adam looked at Shiloh. "We hadn't planned to be here during Christmas."

"But we could discuss it, Tom," she said while looking hopefully at Adam.

"We can discuss anything you'd like to do," answered Adam with his eyes narrowed, a sign to Shiloh that he wasn't fond of a Christmas project.

"Besides Christmas, I have someone I'd like you to meet," said Tom. A young writer looking for just the right songstress. He asked if you might be in the city this summer."

"What did you tell him?" asked Shiloh, taking a sip of her wine.

"This was before I knew you would be here, so I told him nothing."

Shiloh's eyes darted over to Adam's. "And is he here…in the city…now?" she asked, moving her eyes back to Tom.

"He is. And tomorrow he'll know you're here as well." Tom said nothing as he observed the glances going back and forth between his hosts.

With dinner finished, Lo brought out dessert and a bottle of port.

"Your man," said Tom, nodding toward Lo as he left the dining room. "He's a wonderful cook. However did you find him? Didn't you just arrive yesterday?"

Adam laughed and lifted his port for a drink. "We have friends in the city who made some inquiries for us. They had him waiting here when we arrived."

"Shiloh, why don't you come into the city…to the hall. My musicians would be pleased to see you again, and they'd have a chance to look over your new music. They could tell us if they'll have time to learn it for the summer. And you can meet my young writer."

"Just how young is he?" asked Adam.

"Well, he's about your age, Adam," answered Tom. "And might I add, perhaps as handsome."

Adam's glass hovered at his lips as he eyed Tom while wearing a slight smile. "If I didn't know better, I might think you were trying to draw my wife's attention to another man."

"I am, Adam," declared Tom. "But only for professional reasons, of course."

After Tom said goodbye just as the sun was setting, Adam drew Shiloh back into the parlor. He kissed her, then looked into her eyes. "You had a good day."

"How can you tell?" she asked softly, enjoying the way he was looking at her.

"You're relaxed, you seem refreshed even though it's evening, and," he said as he gently touched her lips with his, "you've been smiling most of the evening, especially when Amalee brought Abel down to say goodnight."

"It has been a good day," she said, escaping his arms and walking to the liquor cabinet where she poured her husband another glass of wine. "It's been a little while since I've been able to think about working with my horses. Charlie will work out well, I think. He didn't seem afraid of their size. They weren't nervous around him."

"And Amalee?" asked Adam as he accepted the wine glass from Shiloh.

"Well, she has two infant siblings, and still more younger than herself. She has a great deal of experience for her age. She's working out well, too."

"And what about Tom?"

"What about him?" she asked, looking away.

"I assume you'll be going into the city…to the opera house?"

She smiled. "Yes, I'm going. And I'm taking my music with me. I'll have to have copies made. There's only one printer there who will print sheet music."

"And you'll meet this young man."

Shiloh had turned to look out the front window, watching Tom as his horse carried him down the long, straight track to the main road. She looked back over her shoulder. "If you don't trust me, why don't you come with me?" she said, her voice low, her words clipped. She turned her attention back to the window.

Setting his glass on a low table, Adam walked up behind her, grasping her upper arms in each hand. "I trust you. But, I don't know this man."

She bowed her head. "Are you going to be with me every time I meet someone new? I never took you for the jealous type."

"You're too trusting, Shiloh. Look at Asher."

Again, she spoke over her shoulder. "Asher is a Federal Marshal."

"You didn't know that at the time." Letting her arms go, Adam stepped away toward the fireplace, but spun around on his heal. "He put you in harm's way. How can you defend him?"

Shiloh scoffed and whirled around to face him. "You've played a similar game yourself when you needed to. And you've put men's lives in danger doing it."

Adam took a deep, calming breath. "I'm not going to debate my past with you, Shiloh. You were shot with the intent to kill you. I'm not going to risk that again." Adam watched as Shiloh closed her eyes, the muscles of her jaw stiffening.

As she walked by Adam on her way out of the parlor, she said, "I'm going into the city tomorrow. Amalee will be going with me to watch Abel while I meet with the orchestra and speak with Tom's writer."

Adam grabbed her hand, not harshly, but rather get gently.

Shiloh felt the warmth of his hand first. She expected to feel his strength grabbing hold of her, but instead she felt the slight tickle of his thumb softly rubbing the palm of her hand. "Adam..." Now he was at her shoulder. She could feel his breath on her neck. "Adam..." she repeated more quietly.

"I'm going with you," he whispered in her ear.

After releasing a long sigh, she replied, "As you wish." She continued out of the parlor and to the stairs. Before she was halfway up, she heard his footsteps following her. As she turned the corner, she saw only faint light below her. She knew Adam had turned the lamps down before he made his way to the stairs.

There was silence in their bedroom, save the sound of clothing swishing as it was folded and place in a drawer or hung in the wardrobe, the thud of a shoe on the floor, or the tinkling of jewelry being removed and placed on the dressing table.

Shiloh had just wrapped a silk robe around her when she felt Adam's hand firmly grasp hers and pull, causing her to spin around to face him, and as quickly as he had turned her, he moved his hands to each side of her face and kissed her over and over again while her hands remained at her side. He moved his arms around her, holding her tightly as he kissed her long and deeply, finally coaxing her to return his affection.

Though she reacted to his kiss, when he looked into her eyes, she sighed and looked away.

"Shiloh, I would be going into town with you tomorrow anyway. There's no point in both of us going separately."

"And what are you going to do when I decide I need to go to town when you're not here?"

"One of the duties of the man assigned to the carriage barn is to drive you into town…" He turned to face her. "If you really must go." He recognize her smolder was become a full force fire when her nostrils flared.

"You don't have a problem with me riding to town without a _man_ when we're at the Lake House, and it's just as far away."

"People there know you," Adam replied, his head cocked to one side. "They know us," he added, leaning into his words. "You pass our neighbors. The road we take from the Ponderosa isn't the main road until you're close to town." He unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of the belt loops of his trousers. "Here, no one knows you as Shiloh Cartwright. They know Isabella and would likely stop you to meet you. Besides that, the only road to San Francisco is well-travelled by all sorts of people…men who would just as soon rob you…or worse…as look at you." He had pulled his shirt out of his trousers and finished unbuttoning it. "You will never drive or ride to town alone."

Amalee had been quiet as a mouse when she went to the washroom down the hall from her bedroom. She had no idea she'd hear the conversation between Adam and Shiloh on her way back. When she heard Adam's last edict with no response from Shiloh, she waited. Hearing nothing further, she shook her head and continued on to her room.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

Adam awoke with a start. He hadn't had a bad dream, and there was no loud sound. He awoke with a feeling…an angry feeling. Shiloh's side of the bed was cold, her robe slung over the brass footing. As he dressed, he slowly became angrier because in his gut, he knew she was up to something. She'd said nothing the night before when he told her she would never go into town by herself. She'd given him several cold looks before she climbed under the covers and turned her back to him.

Downstairs, a place was set for him. When Lo came out of the kitchen, he brought enough for one person. "Lo, has Mrs. Cartwright already eaten?"

"Yes, Mista Cartlight. She come down early with Missy Anthony and Abel."

"How long ago was that?"

"One hour."

Rising quickly from the table, he said, "I'm afraid I don't have time to eat, Lo." When he reached the foyer, he swung his gun belt around his hips and then fastened the buckle after which he pulled on his jacket and hat, and then left quickly. He strode to the carriage house and looked in. The black coach was gone. Next, he walked to the small stable near the house where their personal horses were kept. Spirit was gone.

Sport snorted and turned to look at his master when he felt the saddle drop heavily onto his back. He snorted again when the bridle came over his head without the usual gentleness around his ears.

As Adam mounted, he could feel Sport's tension. He took a breath, leaned down and patted Sport's neck. "Sorry boy. Didn't mean to take it out on you."

It seemed that Sport accepted his master's apology because when Adam gently turned the horse out of the barn, Sport relaxed and followed his owner's commands willingly.

When Adam reached the city, he rode straight to Maguire's Opera Hall. There was no sign of the horse or the coach, so he continued down the road to the closest livery. The man there told him that the coach came in about an hour ago with a white horse tied to the back.

"Who was in the coach?" asked Adam.

"No one. It was just the driver."

"Thank you," said Adam, dropping a gold coin in the man's hand. "Would you take care of my horse? Keep him with the coach and the white horse." Leaving the livery, Adam walked quickly down the street, the muscles of his jaw tightening with his clenched teeth. Before he opened the door to the hall, he took a deep breath, and once inside, he stopped to listen. Following the voices he heard, he stopped just outside the main hall listening to the unmistakable lilting laughter of his wife. Her voice was raised as if she was talking to several people.

Shiloh looked up when she heard the main door to the hall close a little harder than usual. She looked at Adam and smirked, then continued her conversation with several musicians.

Looking over the seats in the hall, Adam found Amalee sitting with Abel several rows away from the stage. Rather than interrupting Shiloh, he walked over to Amalee and sat down beside her.

Abel was so happy to see his father, he lunged at Adam. Fortunately, Adam was quick enough to catch the baby before his face hit the arm of the seat.

"Da," Abel said, patting his father's cheek. Turning, Abel pointed to the stage, "Mama!" he said loud enough to get Shiloh's attention.

She waved, then continued her conversation.

One of the men she had been speaking with stood, a rather tall man who completely blocked Adam's view of his wife. "If you'd like to see some of the music, I've brought it with me," said the man.

"Mr. Scott, I've told you, I'm not an actress."

"I beg to differ. I was at the Presidio when you performed there. Even so, you really don't have to be an actress if you have good voice. Most opera actors can't really act. It's their voices that entrances the audience. Besides, this is not an opera per se. It's a bit different. It will be told as a story…as if someone were reading from a book, and then the story will be embellished with the music. It's about a young woman, eager to gain the attention of a very handsome man. She makes a deal with the devil. In return for her soul, the devil will assist her in gaining the man's attentions. Eventually, the man falls deeply in love with her, and knowing full well her eternal life has been traded for his love and will pull him down with her, she professes her love, confesses and begs forgiveness, and in doing so, her own soul is saved."

"Pardon me, Mr. Scott, but that story has been told," said Shiloh.

"Not like this," he replied with the corner of his mouth upturned and a gleam in his eye that made Shiloh wonder what he had up his sleeve.

Adam had been teasing Abel with a game of 'where did my finger go', but stopped when he noticed Shiloh's pause. "Oh no," he said quietly.

"Oh no, Sir," said Amalee. "Is Abel all right?"

"Abel's fine," he said, standing and dangling Abel in front of her so she could take him. "Excuse me."

Shiloh caught the movement of Adam walking up the aisle toward the stage. She hooked her arm around Mr. Scott's and walked further back on the stage.

Even so, Adam made it all the way to the edge, catching the attention of one of the musicians. "Mr. Cartwright, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." He motioned with his chin toward Shiloh. "What's going on?"

"Scott's trying to talk her into a play of sorts. He told us before she arrived that he felt she was the only one who could do it justice."

"Oh he did," said Adam, raising his brows. It looked like their private conversation wasn't going to end soon, so Adam asked the musician to tell her he would be waiting for her in his office for lunch. On his way out the door at the front of the hall, he looked back.

As Shiloh listened to what Mr. Scott had to say, she followed Adam with her eyes to the door, then stiffened as their eyes met when he turned to look her way before he exited.

"Miss Whitney, is there a problem?"

She instantly smiled. "No, Mr. Scott, there isn't."

"Well, if we are going to work together, I believe it would be easier if you called me by my first name, Titus."

"If you'd like…Titus. And you can call me by my first name…Mrs. Seriously, I really don't think I'll have the time to learn this. I have my own music."

"That may be true, but I think you'll find Mr. Maguire's musicians aren't going to have a great deal of time to learn your music." Titus smiled. "They are already contracted to me. And I intend to take all of their time."

Shiloh laughed. "That's no problem. There are other halls in San Francisco. I'm sure Tom won't have to think very hard about who will sell more tickets. Now, if you'll excuse me…Titus."

When she turned to walk away, Titus grabbed her arm, and when she glared at him, he timidly let go. "It's just that…Maguire said I'd have to convince you to do this. You haven't even seen the music. Can't you give it a day?" At her crossed arms and her sucked in cheeks, he said, "An hour…or so?"

Tom had been waiting in the wings for Shiloh to chew up this young man, and based on Scott's stature, she was well on her way. "Isabella, if I may?" he said, striding across the stage. "His work is really very good, I think, but it's going to take the right voice…someone who's…adaptable. This work could solidify your name here, and very possibly send it all the way to the east coast."

"My name is already on the east coast," Shiloh said with heavy eyelids as she slowly looked away.

"From several years ago. They hear of you doing the same things." When Shiloh's eyes grew wide, Tom took her hands. "The same wonderful things, Isabella. But again, this will be different. This will be another reason for you to be in demand."

Shiloh rolled her eyes to the ceiling and tapped her foot. "You have a day. After that, Tom, I want those musicians or I'll go to another hall."

"A day will be fine," Tom said. "Titus, would you warm up the musicians, please?"

xxxxxxxx

When Adam walked into the office, Robert was already at his desk with a young man, an older teenager, sitting beside him. Adam paused and listened.

"Now, you see these lines," said Robert. "Tell me what they mean?"

The young man pointed to each one. "This is a single door, this is a double door, and this is a window."

"There are two kinds of windows here," said Robert.

The young man bit his lip. "This is a… I don't know, Mr. Slater. "One's a casement and the other is double-hung, but I don't know what they look like on one of Mr. Cartwright's drawings."

Adam smiled and walked to the desk. "Wally, look at this window," Adam said, pointing at the drawing.

"Yes sir," answered Wally, looking somewhat confused.

"Double-hung. That means the windows don't swing open. They slide up and down, one over the other, making them double. This one," Adam said, pointing to the other group of lines. "This one is open. It has two sides, and it has two lines swinging open," Adam said, as he drew his fingers across the slanted lines of each side of the window. "Casement."

"I just can't remember it, Mr. Cartwright."

"You don't have to remember both. Just remember why the double-hung window is called double-hung. Because the windows are doubled, one in front of the other. If you learn that one, the other one has to be a casement."

Wally grinned. "So I only have to learn half to know both."

Adam looked at Robert with a tight-lipped grin, nodded quickly and left for his desk, talking as he went. "Robert, I have a meeting with Billy Ralston about curved doors this afternoon. What else do you have for me?"

"I have nothing for you. You met with everyone yesterday, so all you have to do this morning is draw," said Robert.

With his brow furrowed, Adam sat behind his desk and looked across the room at Robert. "We don't have more business?"

Robert gave him a perplexed glare. "We have more work than we can handle. Timmons will be here tomorrow to talk to you about the Michael's house. He said they've been asking him to make changes here and there. It's adding up."

"Aren't contract adjustments your bailiwick?" asked Adam, already engrossed in the drawing on his drawing table.

"Timmons hasn't done any of the changes. He said they need to be engineered. I need you to tell me what it's going to take before I can quote an additional price."

The bell at the front door rang and both men looked. Robert didn't recognize the man who came in, so he rose from his desk and met the man just as he closed the door. "Can I help you?"

The man offered his hand. "Darius Mills, Mister ah…."

"Robert Slater."

"Of course…of Slater and Cartwright. I was hoping to speak with Mr. Cartwright."

Robert looked over at Adam who was engrossed in a drawing. Though Adam had noticed the visitor enter the office, his interest was immediately drawn back to his work.

"Adam, you have a visitor." Robert realized he hadn't gotten Adam's attention, and cleared his throat loudly. "You'll have to excuse him, Mr. Mills. He's quite dedicated to his profession. Adam Cartwright!"

Adam's head popped up, and realizing the visitor required his attention, he came over to the front of the office.

"Adam, this is Mr. Darius Mills. Mr. Mills, Adam Cartwright."

"Mills…" Adam cocked his head as his hand moved forward. "Of the Bank of California. We've met, haven't we?"

"Yes," said Mills, accepting Adam's hand. "Briefly. I feel like I already know you, Mr. Cartwright. May I call you Adam?" When Adam nodded, Mr. Mills continued. William Ralston says you're an exceptional architect, and I've had a close look at the courthouse. It's a beautiful building."

"Thank you, Mr. Mills," said Adam, clasping his hands in front of him. "What can I do for you?"

"I've just purchased part of Rancho Buri Buri. I want to build a home there, and I'd like you to design and build it."

Adam raised his brows and swiveled to look at Robert. "Did you have something specific in mind?"

"Yes, I do. But I'd like you to look at the lay of the land…the grounds. I want something that complements the area."

Nodding, Adam pushed his bottom lip up. "Rancho Buri Buri is full of rolling hills…with a view of the inner San Francisco Bay."

"So you're familiar with the property?" asked Mills.

Smiling, Adam answered, "I looked at it when I was deciding to buy property. I'm just northwest of you on part of the Rancho San Pedro Sanchez."

Mills bounced a finger on his lips. "I inquired about that land several years ago, but Sanchez wasn't willing to part with any of it."

"Well, he had a family farming part of it. The farm failed, and Sanchez sold it to an attorney friend of mine. He knew it was more suited to cattle, so he offered it to me, and it made sense, considering Slater and Cartwright offices are in San Francisco."

"Is Slater and Cartwright running cattle these days?" asked Mills, looking from Adam to Robert and back.

Robert laughed and motioned to his side of the office where there was a table and chairs…and a liquor cabinet. "Slater and Cartwright, no. But Cartwright…Adam is one of the Ponderosa Cartwrights from Nevada."

"Ah…I understand now," said Mills, accepting a glass of whiskey from Robert. "Ralston said something about your other love. He must have been speaking of the Ponderosa."

Passing a glass to Adam, Robert said, "He could have been talking about Adam's wife."

"Oh yes. Isabella Whitney," said Mills, taking a sip of his whiskey. "You seem to have your hands full, Adam. Are you sure you can handle a contract as large as this will be?"

The corner of Adam's mouth turned up. "My wife handles her own affairs…horses _and_ singing. While I'm in San Francisco, I'm working for Slater and Cartwright. And even when I'm on the Ponderosa, most of my time is spent drawing plans."

"Your wife…horses?"

"Yes, she breeds and trains horses. Her father was Amos Whitney."

"I'm not familiar with Mr. Whitney. She trains for what?"

"She trains them to be loyal companions, and they're a pleasure to ride. Lately, she's been training horses for racing for Ben Haggin."

Mills sat back in his chair. "Well, it appears both of you are quite busy."

"We are. But never too busy for another contract," said Adam. "I have an appointment with Ralston tomorrow. Can I meet you on the property the day after?"

Mills stood and reached across the table. "Day after tomorrow then.

The men shook hands, after which Robert and Adam watched Mills depart. Once he was beyond their front windows, the partners clicked their glasses together and downed their whiskey.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

Hoss walked into the kitchen, looking at the table and the stove and the fireplace with the flat hearth for cooking. He walked to the basin where Adam had brought water up from the spring with a pump so Annie wouldn't have to go outside for water. Looking up, he followed what Adam called a chase where a second pipe went upstairs to another pump.

Walking out of the kitchen, he found Annie, looking at their sitting room with a frown. Moving his hand up her back to her shoulder, he said, "Don't you worry none. It looks empty now, but the furniture'll be here in a couple a weeks."

Annie nodded her head, rather quickly, "I know." She looked up and smiled at Hoss. "At least the bedroom furniture is here." She passed Eric to his father. "And I do have several birthing tables in my…I'm not sure I can say it."

Hoss was looking down at Eric with such a loving smile, that Annie didn't finish. She watched him with his son and inwardly thanked God for Shiloh. After all, if she hadn't come here to visit Shiloh, she never would have met Adam's brother.

Hoss turned to her with a look of confusion. "In your…office?"

"Yes," she laughed. "In my office."

Gently laying Eric back in Annie's arms, Hoss said, "Come on. We ought a be getting back to Pa's for supper. Tomorrow, we'll go into town for supplies and get the kitchen and the barn stocked. I reckon we'll need more 'n a couple of wagons." As Hoss closed the door behind them, he added, "Joe'll probably wanna go. He ain't been to town in a good week."

When they arrived at the Ponderosa, a wagon that had seen better days was in the yard. "Who do you s'pose that could be?" Hoss asked.

"I suppose it could be Mr. Albright or Mr. Clemens. Jill and Elly are close to due," said Annie.

Hoss helped her down out of the wagon, and when both entered the house, Ben stood up from the leather chair. "Hoss, you have visitors," said Ben as the man sitting on the settee stood and turned.

Hoss's brow creased for a moment, and then recognition dawned on him. "Jeffery Freeman," he said with a smile on his face and in his voice. Moving around the settee, Hoss grabbed Jeffrey's hand, and when he shook it, Jeffery's entire body shook. "Dr. Freeman, it sure is good to see you. Pa, Dr. Freeman is the man who helped me back in Pennsylvania. Dr. Freeman, this is my pa, Ben Cartwright."

Ben laughed. "We've met," he said, offering his hand. Jeffery hesitated, surprised that a white man would want to shake his hand. Jeffrey wiped his hand on his trousers and clasped Ben's, smiling. "It is a pleasure, Mr. Cartwright. When Mr. Hoss offered us a place here to start over, well, we wadn't sure… What I mean to say is ain't no white man ever offered us anythin' didn't cost us sumpin'. But when we found Mr. Hoss paid our way, well, we knew we could trust 'im."

"Mr. Freeman, we were just about to sit down to dinner," said Ben.

Jeffery looked humbly back at his wife, and began to slowly nod his head.

But Ben continued. "We'd be honored if you, and Mrs. Freeman, and your daughter would join us."

Looking back at Ben, and then at Hoss and Annie, a slow smile came over Jeffrey along with a quiet snort. He moved his hand to Hoss's arm as he moved his other hand to his wife's hand and turned moist eyes up to Hoss. "I shoulda never doubted such a fine man as yo'self woulda been raised by the same kind a man."

As Ben motioned everyone to the dining room table, he said, "Now where's that young son of mine?", as looked slightly aggravated at the front door.

Once they were seated and grace was said, Mr. Freeman asked, "Mr. Cartwright, how many son's you have?"

"I have three. My youngest son, Joseph, is the one who's late, and my oldest son, Adam is with his family in San Francisco through the summer."

Jeffrey's eyes lit up. "San Francisco. Ain't never see nothin' like it, tho' we only saw just a smidgen. And Hoss, as I remember, you was married."

"Yessir. That was Annie who went upstairs with the baby…"

"Baby! You done got yo'self a child. Boy or girl?"

Hoss blushed. "A boy. Name's Eric. They'll both be back down in a few minutes."

Ben looked down the table at Freeman's daughter. "What's your name, young lady?"

She had been shoveling food in her mouth as if it had been days since she'd had a decent meal, and now that she was the attention of the table, she stopped and sheepishly wiped her mouth, surprised that a white man would even take notice of her. "My name is Millie, Mr. Cartwright."

"And how old are you?"

"I just turned fourteen."

"You've been missing school for a while," said Ben.

"Oh, I've never been to a school. But I like to read, so I know my letters and numbers."

"It's true," said Jeffrey. "Ever since she just a little shoot, she been readin' books," he said proudly.

"Well, we'll have to see about getting you into class," said Ben. "Would you like that?"

She nodded rather swiftly. "Oh yes, Mr. Cartwright. Very much so."

Hoss and Ben both looked up at seeing Annie on the stairs carrying Eric. "I'll be right there," she said. "I just want to lay Eric down."

Mrs. Freeman stood. "May I see him?" Annie uncovered his face. "Oh, Mr. Hoss, he looks like you," she said, glancing back at the table. "He looks new."

"He's two months old," said Annie.

"Any problems with the birth?"

Annie's eyebrows creased. "No, not at all."

"I'm sorry, that none a my business. I was a midwife back home." Mrs. Freeman looked down at her hands and began to wring them. "Well, it ain't never been a real home."

Annie took Mrs. Freeman's arm, escorted her back to the table and smiled. "Hopefully, you'll have a real home here," Mrs. Freeman."

"Please call me Mala."

Annie nodded. "Mala, you say you're a midwife. And Dr. Freeman, you're a doctor. I have a practice now. I'll be working out of our home." She looked hopefully at Hoss. "Maybe we can get them started with us. Isn't there a cabin down on the side of the meadow?"

Hoss's eyes lit up when he looked at Annie. "There sure is. It's gonna need some work, but it's still mighty sturdy. It should do fine."

"Well, it's settled then," said Ben. "Tomorrow, we'll go have a look, and then get supplies and whatever we need to get it fixed up. In the meantime, you'll stay here tonight."

"Thank you, Mr. Cartwright." Jeffery wiped his mouth and laid his napkin on the table. "We thank you for the food, but we pretty tired. We thought to save the coach money, so we bought the wagon for a few dollar and came all the way through, just stoppin' for some sleep. I'll go unload everythin' in the barn."

Ben shot up out of his chair. "Uh, Mr. Freemen. You won't be sleeping in the barn." The eyes of all three Freemans became wide before they all slumped. "No," Ben said, holding his hand out as he looked for the right words. "What I mean to say is you're guests here on the Ponderosa. We have rooms upstairs for you."

Mrs. Freeman folded her lips as she looked up at her husband, barely in control of her tears. "Mr. Cartwright, we don't wanna be no bother."

Taking Mala's hand, Annie stood up with her. "Why don't you and Millie come with me? I'll show you to your rooms while Hoss and Mr. Freeman bring in your things from the wagon."

Hoss stood. "And then, we'll bed down your horses in the barn."

xxxxxxxx

Earlier in town, Micah stood at the counter in Mr. Barger's jewelry store where Adam had purchased Shiloh's wedding band.

"Hello? Anyone here?" called Micah.

Mr. Barger came from behind the curtain over the doorway to the back room. "I didn't hear you come in, young man. What can I do for you?"

"Adam Cartwright suggested I might find the right…ring…here," said Micah. "Uh, Mr. Barger, you have a lot of jewelry out here. Aren't you afraid someone might come in and steal it while you're in the back?"

"Well, no. I'm usually here at the counter, but the Missus isn't feeling well today. But you're right, maybe I should close until Mrs. Barger is better."

"But not until…" Micah started, wide-eyed.

A wide smile took over Mr. Barger's face. "Who's the lucky girl?"

Moving his hands to his pockets, Micah blushed. "It's Henrietta Wright."

"Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright's nanny?" asked Mr. Barger.

Micah smiled as he looked at a ring Mr. Barger took from his jewelry case. "Well, she's more family than nanny. At any rate, she won't be a nanny if she says yes."

xxxxxxxx

Adam prepared for his meeting with Ralston without thinking about much else, but when Shiloh hadn't shown up at half past noon, he exhaled as he looked at the clock. "Robert, I have to go over to Maguire's. I'll be taking Shiloh for lunch at Delmonico's if you should need me."

He grabbed his jacket and left, convincing himself as he walked that she had lost track of time as she often did when she was practicing music. When he entered the hall, music was playing, an unusual sound full of bass, dark and menacing. Shiloh sat in the middle of the audience seats, listening, glancing at a piece of paper in her hands, and then looking up at the stage contemplatively as Titus Scott, who was sitting next to her, reached out toward the music while speaking to her. It was as if he was telling a dark, sinister story. He pulled out board after board to show her as he spoke, apparently showing her sketches as the story progressed. Finally when the music stopped, Titus stopped…and waited.

Shiloh's eyes were closed as she sat motionless in the total quiet of the hall. In the eerie silence, it was as if her voice boomed, even though she said very quietly, "It's very good. It could be brilliant."

As if everyone had been holding their collective breaths, there was a sigh that filled the hall.

Then she said, "It needs a little work, but it's like nothing I've ever seen or heard."

Titus stood, moving a hand to his hip. "Work? What kind of work?"

She looked away and chuckled. "Oh my." She looked back. "Tell me something, Titus. How many plays have you produced? How many actors, singers or musicians have you directed? And have you ever before tried to fill a hall with sound, making sure there are no dead areas, making all parts of the music reach every crevice in the building and out into the streets?" She stood and took his hand. "It is good. But it must have more sound. It must be more powerful. It must make people forget where they are for a time. It must be all consuming of the audience."

"I don't understand," he said. "It's supposed to be dark."

"It has be louder, and when I say loud, I'm not talking higher, but it has to have enough sound to fill this room so well that you can't hear someone in the audience cough."

Titus turned away and asked. "How?"

"A chorus. More parts in the orchestra. You'd be surprised what low, soft voices or low brass will do for this. And there can be some light viola as well, and even timpani. The trick is to execute it so well, so smoothly that the audience doesn't consciously think about the music, but rather feel more emotion because of it."

Adam stood at the door with his mouth slightly open and his jaw crooked. Her feel for what music should be was…unheard of at her age. She had indeed been working. And from the sound of it, she would be working in the city for months to come. He watched Tom come out of the shadows and approach Titus.

"You really should listen to her," Tom said. "Even Edwin Booth trusts her with the music for his plays. He says she has a perfect ear where music is concerned."

When Adam cleared his throat, Shiloh spun around. "Oh, I forgot. I was supposed to meet Adam at his office for lunch."

"Well, it is lunchtime." In a louder voice, Tom said, "Everyone take a break."

With that, the musicians carefully placed their instruments in their cases and slowly disbanded.

Titus, however was incensed. "You can't let them go! There's so much work to be done, if they don't stay, it might be the entire year before it's… _brilliant_ ," he said while looking harshly at Shiloh.

Again, Shiloh laughed. "You keep singing that tune, Titus, you won't find a musician on the west coast who will work with you. Relax. Great works take time. Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I have a prior engagement," Shiloh said as she smiled at Adam. She turned in the opposite direction to collect her child and her child's nanny, then walked back holding Abel and pointing out his father which made the little boy cackle and laugh and clap his hands with excitement.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

"Mrs. Cartwright, if you don't mind, I'd like to see my family while we're in town," said Amalee. "Perhaps while you and Mr. Cartwright have lunch?"

Shiloh smiled. "How far from here are your parents?"

"My father owns a mercantile just a block away," said Amalee, returning the smile. "I'll be fine. Shall I return here…to the opera hall?"

"That's fine, Amalee. Enjoy your time with your family."

Adam took Abel in one arm and offered the other to Shiloh, and as they watched Amalee walk down the sidewalk, and then disappear into the mercantile, Adam asked, "Where would you like to go for lunch?"

"Somewhere we can carry on a private conversation," she replied as she wrapped her arm around his.

"Good idea. We need to talk," he bit. He could feel her stiffen, but when he looked at her, though her jaw had tightened, her eyes looked straight ahead. Neither said anything more until they arrived at Delmonico's Restaurant, a two-story frame house where the dining room was upstairs and the market selling perfectly marbled Ponderosa beef was on the main floor. Though the original Delmonico's was in New York, the best known of the other Delmonico's was here in the city and came by its name honestly as its original owner, Cyrus Delmonico, was a relative of the New York Delmonico's. Cyrus sold it two years prior to Giocondo Giannini who kept the name. It seemed the Delmonico name was written in gold wherever it was used.

Adam requested a table in an alcove at the back he had used in the past for business lunches. He order breaded veal with all the fixings for himself, lobster salad for Shiloh, a bottle of wine, and the required cuisine for his son.

While they waited for their food, both passed Abel's nose between them as Abel spoke in that way that babies do while crawling all over Adam trying to retrieve his nose. Adam finally put Abel's nose back in place when the food arrived.

"As you requested, Madam, the apples have been smashed, and the eggs have been scrambled firm." The waiter placed the plate and bowl in front of Adam who was still holding Abel. They smiled and nodded at the waiter until he finished serving them and left, and then swapped Abel and his food. After all, Adam's veal required the use of a knife.

They ate in silence for the first few minutes until Adam said, "So what did you want to talk about?"

Shiloh put her fork down and wiped her mouth, then leaned forward a little. "The dairy. You said you were ready to build the dairy, but I don't have the time…or the inclination…to deal with it."

"You don't have to."

"Oh. I thought…" She creased her brow as she turned her head slightly. "We both learned how to make cheese and butter. If you didn't expect me to run it, why did we do that?"

"It was your idea to give the women in Virginia City an alternative to working in the saloons. It was your plan to let it pay for itself, and then let the women who worked become shareholders."

She bit her lip. "True. But that was before I had a baby to tend in addition to the horses and music. I can't do anything else."

"Well, it's always good to know something about a business undertaking," said Adam as he chewed. "But from the moment I made plans to build it, you…resisted. And I understand why. So, I have someone to oversee it. Most of it anyway. There'll be a ledger to keep up, and the bills to be paid."

"Who have you decided will oversee it?"

"Evangeline Meder."

"Oh."

Adam stopped chewing, tucked his food in his cheek, and looked at her. "Oh?"

"Nothing," she said quickly and took a bite of salad. "It's just that…" She finished chewing, and continued, "Well, I thought Evangeline helped her parents at their dairy."

"She did. But the Meders are retiring and selling out. They'll be moving to Santa Cruz. Evangeline wanted a job, and she knows the dairy business, so it made sense to let her run our dairy."

"I see."

"Shiloh, why does this bother you?"

She halfway smiled. "What did you want to speak to me about?"

"You left early this morning," said Adam as he propped his elbow on the table. "I expected to ride into town with you."

"Oh, well, I wanted to ride. It's been a while, so I rode alongside the coach."

He narrowed his eyes. "You stayed with the coach?"

She bowed her head, moving the lobster in her salad around with her fork. "Mostly," she said quietly.

Laying his fork down on the table, Adam sat straight up. "Mostly," he said with a frown. "Shiloh, I told you I didn't want you riding here alone for a reason. People here know who you are."

Shiloh looked away. "I've never hidden from the public. And I was never out of sight of the coach. I rode ahead a little, then rode back.

When Adam glared and said, "Really," in a tone that froze Abel, Shiloh pulled the baby close to her.

"Yes, really."

"Clarence said you were already at the opera hall when he arrived."

"Adam, I was late. I told Clarence when I rode ahead to the hall. They were never out of my sight. I asked him to take Spirit before I rode ahead so I could go on into the hall."

Adam looked out away from their table. People were quickly glancing their way. "We'll finish this later." Neither said another word, not in the restaurant and not on the way back to the hall.

Shiloh carried Abel and was walking faster than Adam thought possible. When she arrived at the door, she pulled it open and stepped inside without giving him a thought. Amalee was already there, so Shiloh deposited Abel on her lap, changed his diaper, and then left him whimpering in Amalee's charge.

Amalee was certainly good with him. He had forgotten all about his parents before his mother had gotten up on the stage.

Adam stood at the door watching, and when he was sure everyone was all right and would be staying put for a while, he left for his meeting with Ralston in his office at the Bank of California.

"I'm here to see Mr. Ralston," he said as he walked up to the desk at the front of the lobby.

"Mr. Ralston is expecting you, Mr. Cartwright. Right this way."

The clerk led Adam up two flights of stairs into an office at the front of the building. "Mr. Ralston will be with you momentarily," said the clerk. "Libations are in the cabinet to your right, and the view is remarkable," said the clerk before he closed the door, leaving Adam alone.

Ignoring the liquor cabinet, Adam strolled to the windows overlooking the city and the bay. It was a magnificent view, he thought. He turned at the click of the door.

"Adam, sorry about the wait," said Ralston, heading for the liquor cabinet. "Can I pour you a drink?"

Adam smiled. "No thank you. I need a clear head when I go back to the office."

"I would imagine you do," said Ralston, chuckling. "Now, what are we going to do about our problem?"

"By that, I assume you mean the curved doors," answered Adam.

"Gaynor hasn't been able to find anyone who can build them. They'll start, but after the first foot it all starts falling apart."

Adam folded his lips together and exhaled heavily. "Who's gotten the most done?"

"A man by the name of Foley. But his work was awful," answered Ralston with a look of disgust.

"I'll talk to our men, and if there's anyone who can do it, I'll pull them off their current job," said Adam.

"I don't have to remind you that we are too far along to change that wall," said Ralston. "If you can't find anyone, what then?"

After pinching the bridge of his nose, Adam let his hands fall to this sides. "I'll do it."

"You can build curved doors? I thought you were an architect." Ralston snapped his fingers at a sudden memory. "As I recall, you built a home on the Ponderosa…among other things."

"I'm also an Engineer. So yes, I can do it."

"Well, then why waste your time finding someone?" said Ralston. "Just do it."

"Billy, I do have other work. Some of it is on your mansion."

"The doors are more important. Take the time you'd be spending on my home and build the doors."

"You want me to stop working on the cantilevered opera boxes and the skylights?"

Ralston drew in a deep breath. "I'm beginning to understand why Gaynor gave those two things to you."

Adam chuckled. "Don't discount what Gaynor can do. He's good. The thing about him is he deals with one _big_ undertaking at a time."

"Then why didn't he just build the curved doors when he couldn't find anyone?" asked Ralston.

Raising his brows as he headed for the door, Adam said, "You'll have to ask him. I'll arrange for the materials to be delivered to my home." Adam turned before he closed the door behind him. "And I'll send you the bill for the extra work." On his way down the hall, he heard Ralston laugh loudly.

xxxxxxxx

When Slater and Cartwright closed for the day, Adam still sat at his desk working on his drawings.

"Goodnight, Adam," called Robert as he moved his hat to his head and opened the front door.

Adam looked up just as Robert was turning the open sign to closed.

"Will you be leaving soon?" Robert asked.

"Just a few more minutes, and then I have an errand to run before I go by the hall to get Shiloh and Abel," answered Adam. "Remember, I'll be heading down to Rancho Buri Buri tomorrow morning before I come in. I'll go out to the Michael's tomorrow afternoon."

"I'll let them know," Robert said as he tipped his hat and walked out the door.

It was only a few more minutes that Adam drew the last mark on his drawings, reached forward, blew out his lamp, and collected his things. He stepped out of the door, making sure to lock it, and pulled on his coat as he walked down the sidewalk, and as he walked he tensed at the thought that he'd have to finish his lunch conversation with Shiloh. She had loved riding her horses across her land. She was as much at ease with her horses as she was when she was planning a performance. And he was putting limits on her again, but here, in this city where morality lived during the day and depravity took over the night and spilled into the outskirts, there was too much danger, especially with her carrying another child. As headstrong as she could be, he'd have to make her understand. He hoped what he was about to pick up would make things easier.

It took him only a few minutes in the little shop. He left with a smile and walked down to Maguire's. When he opened the door, he was immediately met by a large man who asked who he was.

"I'm Adam Cartwright."

"And what business do you have here, Mr. Cartwright?"

"I…I'm Isabella Whitney's husband…Abel's father."

"I'm sorry Mr. Cartwright. No one is allowed in the hall while Mr. Scott and Miss Whitney are working."

Adam's brows creased, but he managed a smile. "I'm sure that doesn't apply to me."

"It does, Sir."

"Excuse me?" When Adam tried to push by, the huge man bear hugged him, lifted him off his feet, and spun around, releasing Adam on the outside of the door. Adam began to shout, but found himself shouting at the door. When he tried the doorknob, it didn't budge. Next he banged on the door. When that didn't work, he shouted, "At least tell her I'm here."

His request seemed to have worked. As he paced, the door opened. The huge man let him in.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty**

Amalee sat on one side of the coach facing the Cartwrights. Abel had had a late nap and squirmed on Adam's lap.

It was Adam who broke the silence. "You might have told me."

"Told you what?"

"That no one, including me, was allowed in the opera hall while you were working."

Shiloh looked down at her hands and smiled, inwardly excited about what she heard this afternoon. They'd added more strings, both bass and cello, viola and two violins as well as more deep brass, tuba, tenor and bass trombone and French horns at tenor, woodwinds…bass clarinet and contra-bass clarinet, bassoon, contra-bass oboe and percussion. And then there was the unassuming piano. It appeared to her that this play was going to come together well as the musicians were anxious to be part of something so…unusual. Titus had every right to be very proud of his work.

"Shiloh?"

"Hm? Oh. I'm sorry, Adam. I didn't know we were going to do that until…well, until we were doing some experimenting that brought some curiosity seekers into the hall, some of them members of one of the muscian's family. At that point, they all agreed no one would hear this play until opening night and that included their families. I didn't think if fair that I be an exception."

"It's that unusual?" he asked.

She flashed her eyes at his as she smiled, answering his question.

When they arrived at home, Lo had dinner ready, so everyone settled at the dining room table.

"Amalee," said Shiloh as she moved her napkin to her lap, then tucked Abel's napkin into the top of his shirt. "Was your family excited to see you?"

"My mother was," said Amalee without looking up from her plate. "My father was…occupied…by customers."

"Does your mother help in the store?" asked Adam.

"Yes sir. She helps with the ledger. She stocks. She reorders. They both do that, but my father had a particularly difficult customer. The man refers to us as 'you Quakers.'"

"I see," said Adam. "I hope you don't put too much stock into what people like that say. There's nothing wrong with being a Friend."

Abel was being particularly difficult tonight, spitting out most of what went into his mouth. His mother moved his bowl away and stopped trying to feed him, but Abel got his father's attention with a loud protest.

"Abel, if you're not going to eat your food, you can go to bed." Leaning down to look the child in the eye, Adam lifted the bowl on the tray of the high chair. Do you want this?"

After a quick 'NO', Abel shook his head from side to side. He had begun to use his 'new' word more often.

"All right then," said Adam, passing the bowl to Shiloh. "But you will sit there quietly while the rest of us finish our dinner.

When everyone turned away from him, Abel's finger found its way into his mouth, and when he realized no one was paying attention to him, he began to cry. It became a full-out fit when everyone continued ignored him.

Shiloh had begun to push away from the table, when Adam said, "I'll take care of this."

Looking up at him with doe-eyes, he interrupted her just as she was about to speak. "Shiloh, I will take care of this." He lifted Abel out of his high chair and disappeared up the stairs. A few more loud no's and squeals floated down the stairs into the dining room before being replaced with quiet sobs.

Shiloh listened to Adam trot down the stairs, and when he was seated next to her again, she placed her napkin on the table. "If you'll excuse me…"

"Shiloh, finish your dinner. You're eating for two."

"Adam, how am I supposed to feel like eating…"

He stopped chewing the bite he'd just taken and looked at her, her brow creased with worry. He couldn't fault her for being a mother. He smiled and looked down at his plate, cutting another bite of steak as he chewed. "He was more interested in acting out than eating. That means he wasn't really hungry."

"I wasn't going to say he was hungry. But he was cooped up in the opera hall most of the day." She picked up her fork and began pushing food around on her plate. "I don't know if I should be trying to work. He needs time to play."

Wiping his mouth, Adam turned his attention to Amalee. "Amalee, I noticed you don't use the pronouns most Friends use."

Amalee looked at Shiloh, then away. "How do you know how we speak?"

Bowing her head, Shiloh smiled. "There was a woman Adam knew…before me. She was a Friend."

Amalee slightly tilted her head as she looked at Adam. She opened her mouth to speak, but shook her head instead, changing her mind on the subject. "Uh, my…Aunt…Susan…" She looked back at Shiloh. "Told me not to speak…that way… around other people if I wanted them to take me seriously."

Giving Amalee a curious look, Shiloh said, "You must have worked very hard at it. I imagine speaking a certain way most of your life would be a hard habit to break."

"It wasn't really that hard. I didn't speak as a Friend would while I was in school. In fact, there are many of us who no longer speak that way."

Adam nodded and changed the subject. "Shiloh, what if Tom gave you a dressing room at the hall," said Adam. "Amalee could take Abel back and forth from the hall to the room when he gets restless, and we can take in some of his toys. And," he said slightly shrugging, "if I get a break, I can come by and take him outside for a while."

Shiloh swallowed hard. She honestly thought she would have to back out of the play. A slight smile, one of relief, turned her lips up at the corners. "Thank you."

Adam's eyes smiled with his lips. "You're welcome."

That evening after Amalee had retired and the house had quieted, Shiloh sat in front of her dressing table brushing her hair. It was getting late and Adam hadn't come upstairs, so she pulled on the silk gown and robe Adam liked most and set off to find him. She found him sitting on a table in front of the fireplace, much like he did at home when he had something on his mind.

"Adam?" she said quietly.

"Hm?" he said, glancing her way. Before she answered he'd turned back to the fire.

She studied him as she shivered and rubbed her arms. The room wasn't particularly cold, having been kept warm by the fire, but the expression on his face…his brows curved, the fire flickering in his unseeing eyes, and his mouth, what would have looked relaxed to most people, but not to Shiloh. She sat in the chair next to the fireplace, so she could see if his expression changed. Taking a deep breath before she broke the silence, she said, "What's on your mind?"

Adam didn't move. Rather, he continued staring at nothing. When he finally did speak, it seemed the only thing that moved…or changed…was his lips. "I sent a telegraph to Mark Harris for a recommendation."

Shiloh stiffened. "For what?"

"A guard. I'm meeting with someone Mark recommended tomorrow. Caleb Cole."

"I see."

"He'll be escorting you back and forth to town."

"I thought I would be riding in the coach with you."

"I won't be going directly to town every day. When you're working here at the ranch, there will be men around you."

"If you mean while I'm working with the horses, I won't get much work done. And that means, I won't have Haggin's horses ready for him when he comes to get them in three weeks. Paul said I could ride for a few weeks more, but with the baby, I really can't go any further than that."

"Shiloh, I'm not going to argue with you about this. If you had just done what I asked, I wouldn't feel the need to arrange it."

"Adam, you know perfectly well I can't do the last part of the training if there's anyone else around. I have to have the horse's undivided attention, and I don't have that when there are distractions. If you intend to do this, I won't be able to deliver on the contract I have with Haggin."

He said nothing, and when he clenched his teeth, she said, "Fine. Maybe Abel and I will go back home. If I can't train the horses here, I'll take them home to train them."

"It will take you two weeks to get back, and you'll mess up Haggin's plans to take the horses back east. And what about this play?"

She folded her lips into a tight line and looked away. "Titus will have to find someone else if he can't wait. I made a commitment to Haggin first." She stood and started out of the room, but Adam stopped her with what she thought a curious question.

"Would you choose the play over the horses?"

"In this instance, yes. The play is…it's different. It's not like anything I've ever heard, and it…it could be the talk of the entire year...something that could mean success for Titus. It wouldn't be bad for me either, considering I haven't been performing." Her back went rigid. "But a commitment is a commitment, and if I can only do one, it has to be Haggin's horses." Leaving the parlor, she headed toward the front door where she pulled her shawl over her shoulders and walked out to the porch. She sat in a rocking chair and looked out into a fog so thick, she couldn't see anything very far beyond the porch. It didn't matter really. The fog, in this case, was like the fire to Adam at the moment…something to stare into.

Adam listened to the sound of her footsteps and was satisfied she had gone no further than the porch. He didn't know what else to do. After she had been almost beaten to death by Will Stewart, he thought that would be it. And though he had used Abel's difficult birth to restrict her, that really didn't have anything to do with the restriction. Whatever was going to happen with this child would happen no matter what he did. They weren't even absolutely sure she was with child. But now that she'd been shot, and as it turned out while she may be with child, he couldn't ignore the dangers of simply being a Cartwright while they were in San Francisco. Just the lawsuit he would be handling while they were here might provoke some unexpected behavior from their legal adversary.

All she could think about were his promises. But then this really didn't affect his literal promises. She could still sing and work with the horses. Maybe she was just uncomfortable here in San Francisco. And she certainly owed Abel more of her time. She sighed and ran her fingers back through her hair. She didn't have a child when Adam made those promises, nor was she expecting one. Walking back into the house and into the parlor, she found Adam sitting where he'd been with exactly the same expression. "Adam," she said.

He shifted without looking at her.

"I would like to offer a compromise."

"I'm listening", he answered while casting his eyes upward.

"I will ride with you in the coach when you are going into town first thing in the morning, and I will ride in the coach when you are not. I don't want a guard. He will attract unwanted attention. I would like to have the freedom to ride my horse while I still can, but I'm willing to give that particular enjoyment up for the sake of compromise as long as we're here."

"So far so good," he said rather flatly.

"If you post men on the perimeter of the acreage I use to train…tell them to stay out of sight...that will sufficiently allay my concerns about distractions while I'm finishing a horse."

For the first time since Adam had taken up his vigil by the fire, his head turned down. Still he was silent.

"What's wrong, Adam?" she snapped. "You've gotten everything you wanted."

"And you haven't?" he responded with a glare.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Hardly," she said so softly he couldn't make out the word.

"What did you say?"

"Never mind. It wasn't important." She turned and headed for the stairs. The truth was, she would prefer to be at home. This place, though comfortable, was not home. She had more freedom at home. But she would never say any of this aloud. She was happy he had found a way to use his education, and she drew a personal line at making him feel badly about the opportunity. The truth was, when it came right down to it, it no longer mattered how he kept his promises. She couldn't imagine life without him.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty-One**

Shiloh had waited for Adam to come to bed. She really didn't know if he had. She had evidently fallen to sleep before, and now she'd woken up alone. She looked over at Abel's bed. He was gone. After looking at the clock, she jumped out of bed and walked quickly to the washroom. There would be no bath this morning, though she did somewhat bathe at the wash basin. She dressed quickly, and just as quickly, threw her hair up on her head, then raced down the stairs only to find Adam feeding Abel at the table. She sat down at her usual place. "Did you ever come up to bed?"

"I did. You were already asleep."

She nodded. "Where is Amalee? I'd like to leave in a few minutes."

"She's in the kitchen helping Lo with a basket for Abel," replied Adam.

"A basket? I don't understand."

"I thought I'd take Abel with me this morning. You were worried about him being cooped up all day."

She sucked in a quick breath, feeling like he'd kicked her in the gut. Closing her eyes, she swallowed hard, then pushed away from the table. "I thought you said you were going to speak with Tom about using a suite in the theater…and that you would come by to take him out for a while."

"I will when I get into town. I'm going to see Mr. Mills at Rancho Buri Buri about a new contract."

"And what are you going to do with Abel while you're working?"

"The same thing you do. Amalee will be going with me." He smiled. "You need to eat."

"I can't eat. I'm not feeling well. The thought of riding in the coach…alone…without something to keep my mind off the enclosed space…is…," she let out a trembling breath, "not pleasant."

Looking at her with genuine concern, he realized he'd forgotten about her fear of tight spaces. "I'll have Clarence swap the coach for a buggy and make sure you have a lap blanket."

"And what about your guard?"

"We don't need one if you hold to your compromise." His brow furrowed when he looked at her. She looked as if she was about to cry. "Shiloh, what is it?"

She stood and lifted Abel out of his chair. "You be a good boy, my little love. Mommy will miss you," she said, gently kissing his forehead.

"Shiloh…" Adam started as she lowered Abel back into his chair.

"I have to go," she said with her head bowed and her fingers fidgeting. "I'll have Clarence hitch the buggy." She turned away and hurried out of the dining room.

Before Adam could stand, he heard the front door close. He stood to go after her after hearing a faint sob, but Abel demanded his attention. Lifting Abel out of his chair, he walked to the window, pulled the curtains back and watched his wife, her skirts lifted out of her way, almost running to carriage barn.

She opened the door, and seeing that Clarence was leading the horses to the coach, she said, "Clarence, would you hitch the buggy instead, please? While you do that, I'll get a blanket out of the coach." She returned from the coach with the blanket. "Hurry, Clarence. I don't want to be late," she said as she choked back a sob. She didn't wait for help into the buggy, but rather climbed in on her own. Clarence drove the buggy out, and just as he was about to step down to close the barn doors, she said, "You don't need to close them. Adam will be out shortly. He's taking the other buggy." The buggy started moving forward too slowly for her. She'd just seen Adam open the front door of the house for Amalee. "Clarence, I'm late. Go!"

With that, Clarence had the horses at a fast trot even though Adam had begun to walk toward them. He didn't make it before the buggy was well past him.

xxxxxxxx

Rancho Buri Buri was as Adam remembered. Rolling green hills with patches of trees here and there, but mostly open. That was the main reason he'd declined this piece of property. It had few trees. He loved trees. He loved the smell of the them, the sound of them when the wind blew through their boughs. He even loved the way they looked when their limbs were weighted down by snow. Of course, there would be no snow here on the coast. Rancho San Pedro Sanchez had trees around the house, and stands of trees in the fields. It was open certainly, but more treed than any other available properties in the area.

When he saw another buggy approaching, he stepped down. "Amalee, stay in the buggy with Abel. I shouldn't be too long."

The buggy stopped within a few feet of where Adam stood, and when Darius Mills stepped down, the men shook hands.

"Adam, have you had a chance to look around?"

"I've walked this property recently," Adam answered.

"Oh yes. What made you turn away from such a beautiful place?" asked Mills as he looked over his property.

"Too small to run cattle," replied Adam. "And not many trees."

Turning back to Adam, Mills said, "I've never been to Lake Tahoe, but I understand it surpasses even this."

"I suppose that has to do with where you're from. The coast here is beautiful, the weather mostly mild…all the time. But the Sierra…and the lake…the way the light dances off the water, it looks like a pool of emeralds and sapphires," he said as he looked across the fields though he was seeing Lake Tahoe. It's like a small ocean surrounded by mountains covered in greenery in the spring and summer, and white so bright it can blind you in its peacefulness in winter."

Observing Adam's wistfulness, Mills said, "It must be hard to leave."

Adam cut his eyes to Mill's and smiled. "Necessity. There isn't another city like San Francisco in the west. But I'm sure you understand, coming from New York." Mills smiled and nodded. "Would you mind if my wife and I come out?" asked Adam. "I'd like to draw some sketches." He pointed toward the east where a hill gently sloped down toward a field that eventually gave way to water. From what I remember, that knoll over there had the best view. Before I come out, I'd like to hear your own ideas for your home…what you've set your mind on and what you'd like."

"You'll need to speak with my wife, Adam. We both have our wants and desires for this home. Perhaps you and your wife can come to dinner…say tomorrow evening?"

Holding out his hand, Adam said, "I'll let you know this evening. My wife has a tight schedule these days, but I'm sure she'd welcome a break."

"Good enough," said Mills as he climbed into his buggy. "Good day, Adam."

"Mr. Mills," said Adam as he tipped his hat. He watched Mill's buggy pull away and walked toward his own buggy to the sound of Abel screaming. He looked ahead of him to see Abel fighting to get away from Amalee in the seat of the buggy. Running, he took the baby from her and tried to calm him. Adam managed to stop the screaming, but Abel was still crying and calling for his mother. "Amalee, what happened?"

"I don't know, Mr. Cartwright. He asked for his mother, and when I told him she wasn't here, he became upset."

The baby continued to cry for his mother as he laid his head on Adam's shoulder. He raised up and pointed. "Mamamama."

Adam got his son's attention. "Let's go find Mama, huh?"

Abel nodded as he whimpered, and when he looked up at his father, Adam took a bandana out of his pocket and wiped Abel's snot and tear covered face. "Come on, then," he said, passing Abel back to Amalee.

By the time they got into San Francisco, Amalee had quieted the baby and had him bouncing to see his mother. Adam stopped in front of the opera hall, took Abel into his arms and led Amalee inside. He bit the inside of his cheek when he met no resistance at the door. When he went into the main hall, all was quiet save Titus Scott mumbling about a 'stupid delay.'

At the stage, Adam asked, "What's going on?"

Titus was all too willing to answer. "I'll tell you what's going on! Absolutely nothing! She can't sing, she can't remember her lines…she can't even play the piano."

Adam took one step up on a chair and a second onto the stage. "Where is she?"

"She's in a dressing room. She's been in there for the last hour," Titus said as he threw up his hands.

Tom had heard the verbal altercation from the back of the hall and came forward. "Adam, I'm glad you're here. She's seemed out of sorts when she came in this morning, but as the time went on, she became nervous. She won't tell me what's wrong. I thought something might have happened to you or the baby, but then no one's been here to tell her anything."

Adam's mouth opened in confusion. "Excuse me, Tom," he said as he hurried backstage. He found her in a dressing room sitting on the side of a chaise with her head bent down into her hands. "Shiloh?"

She looked up with red, swollen eyes, and when she saw them, she jumped up and took her child.

Abel curled up in her arms with his face at her neck while Shiloh closed her eyes and took a deep, trembling breath, and then it dawned on Adam. Abel and his mother had never been out of each other's sight for more than a few minutes except at the house, and even then, when he called, she came to him.

He covered his mouth with his hand, moving his hand down to his chin. "Shiloh," he said quietly. "I…I had no idea this would upset both of you so."

"You probably think this is silly or…or irrational," she said, barely in control. "I worry about him."

Adam quietly closed the dressing room door, then took Shiloh's hand. "Come 'ere. Sit down." Once she was seated beside him, he moved his arm around her shoulders. "You've been away from Abel for hours at home, Sweetheart."

"At home and always within reach when he's with Etta, and I know he's safe. She grimaced. "Adam, I don't mean he's not safe with you, but he wasn't within reach. I couldn't check on him."

"Is that why you were upset when you left this morning?"

She sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "At first it was the coach. Still it's hard to sit alone in a buggy and ride for hours with nothing to keep me occupied."

His eyes moved to his feet as he sighed. "Sweetheart, I have to go to another client's house site for a little while. Will you be all right here?"

She was still holding Abel as tightly as she had from the beginning, only now, her chin was lightly resting on his head. She gave Adam one short nod as she closed her eyes.

"We'll talk tonight after Abel's in bed." Kissing the side of her head, he added, "We will work all this out. I promise."


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

Timmons showed Adam around the shell of the Michaels' new house, pointing out the differences Mr. Michaels wanted. Both men stood at the table where the drawings were laid out.

"Adam, he wants back stairs from the kitchen to the back upstairs hall," said Timmons, pointing to the kitchen area of the drawing.

"Stairs won't fit in this kitchen without taking out the pantry," said Adam. "What else?"

"Mrs. Michaels wants a turret on the south front corner," said Timmons, looking at the front of the house. She wants to put a piano in there."

"Well, that can be done easily enough, but it's going to cost them. So will the time to redraw kitchen and the hall above it," said Adam. "Anything else?"

"She wants a bigger kitchen," said Timmons quietly.

"She wants a bigger kitchen," repeated Adam. He shook his head. "When are they supposed to be here again?"

"Not for a couple of days. Mr. Michaels won't be back in town until Friday."

Rolling up the drawings, Adam said, "Well, you can't work on this house until I get this redrawn, and I want to see Michaels before I give him the new plans. I'm sure Robert will want to have him sign an amended contract."

"I thought so," said Timmons. "In the meantime, what do I tell the men?"

As he tied the rolled drawings with the string, Adam said, "Send them over to the Jackson Square apartment building. Maybe they can catch up on the schedule with the extra help."

"And what about me?" asked Timmons.

Adam smiled. "You'll be working with me."

Timmons eyes grew wide. "On what?"

Laughing, Adam said as he turned to leave, "Turrets and curved doors."

Adam returned to the office and discussed the changes the Michael's wanted with Robert. "We've almost got the walls up, Robert. He's waited too late to work it in without some tear down."

"How much time do you think you'll need to redraw the plans?" asked Robert.

Taking a deep breath, Adam replied, "A couple of days…when I have the time to work on them. Mrs. Michaels wants a bigger kitchen. It'll have to be bigger if they want stairs at the back anyway. And the turret won't be a problem, but it's going to be expensive to build."

"Maybe I should start drawing again rather than drumming up business," said Robert.

"That's probably a good idea, considering Mills' house is going to be fairly big from the sound of it. The apartment building is running behind, and now the Michaels want a modification. And I haven't even checked on any of our other work. Oh, and I am building Ralston's curved doors, so we need to send him a bill for supplies and my time."

Sitting on the corner of Adam's desk, Robert asked, "Is it time to bring someone else in?"

Adam leaned back in his chair. "You mean another partner?"

"No. But perhaps a contract with a construction company so you can concentrate on the drawing and let them concentrate on the building…like the courthouse."

"Do you have anyone specific in mind?" asked Adam as he sipped a whiskey.

"I do. It will take some doing, but I think I can convince Alfred Kelley to take some work we have waiting. Besides, he likes you because you don't take his guff. He'll want to meet with you."

Adam stood. "Anytime after tomorrow evening. Shiloh and I are having dinner with the Mills."

xxxxxxxx

Back at the opera house, Adam quietly stopped just inside the door of the main hall. Shiloh was playing the piano and singing while Titus stood at the piano feverishly scribbling, and a handful of musicians sat with their instruments, listening. As she played, they would join in for small parts, and as they did, she smiled and nodded, acknowledging what they played.

The music eventually included a large amount of bass with accents by the higher instruments as Shiloh stepped away from piano.

The closely harmonic bass felt as if it swelled within Adam's chest. He'd never heard anything like it. His eyes widened as realization dawned on him that she was not singing in soprano, but rather in her natural voice…a voice that was just as full and powerful…or soft…as it needed to be, only some of the movements were more intricate, moving quickly from one note to another, and ranging from low to high from one note to the next...going into soprano.

When she finished, she and Titus walked over to the musicians while whispering and making notes. "Tuba, trombones, bass and cello, we need loud, balanced bass at the beginning of the chorus, and then later as it goes up for then ending." She looked at Titus, and when he nodded, she continued. "We want the bass to be almost overpowering, but not blasting. Violins, at the same time, we need you to be pure and loud, but not overpowering of the bass. But you do need to be heard. Cellos, pluck your last note instead of stringing it.

One of the cellist raised his hand. "Titus, if we play that loud, Isabella won't be heard.

"Yes, well, that is a problem we'll have to figure out," said Titus. "Please remember all this for tomorrow. Each of you should go over the ideas with your sections."

While the musicians packed up, Shiloh sat down at the piano and began working on another piece of music. Titus sat next to her. "Let me play while you sing, he offered. "You'll be able to open your diaphragm better standing."

Adam had stepped into the shadows, fully knowing he shouldn't be listening.

Then his wife began to sing the chorus of the song Titus was playing. What started out quietly was now hauntingly sad. It seemed it didn't matter what voice she used. The emotion was the same. Then she sang the chorus loud. What she sang was an apology, and the way she sang it would make anyone believe it was heartfelt.

Tom had come out of the wings and waited for her to finish before he approached her. When he did, he didn't get a chance to say anything before she said, "Tom, we have a problem."

"That didn't sound like a problem. In fact, far from it."

She chuckled as she looked back at Titus. "Not with the music. As I said, Titus's work is quite good. The problem is the vision we offer the audience needs to match the music." She was silent for a moment as she thought. "We need to meet with your seamstresses and your props people. The music is nothing like anyone has ever heard. The costumes and props need to be nothing like anyone has ever seen."

"I'll arrange for a meeting in the morning."

"No. In the afternoon. Titus has some boards I think we can start with, but we need to refine them before we meet."

As the conversation continued on the stage, Adam took the opportunity to sneak out of the hall. He waited for a moment, and then came in a little louder than before which stopped the talking on the stage. "You ready to head home?" Adam asked, drawing the attention of his son who had been keeping a close eye on his mother.

"Yes, I think we're all ready to call it a day," she said. "Titus?"

"Yes," said Titus. "Thank you, Miss…er…Mrs. Cartwright. We've had a productive afternoon."

"Isabella…Adam," Tom said, waving as he turned toward the wings.

xxxxxxxx

Clarence was alone in his buggy as he followed Adam's buggy carrying the women and his son. After dropping the ladies off at the house, Adam and Clarence drove the buggies to the carriage barn.

"Mr. Cartwright, I'll take care of the horses and close up," said Clarence.

Adam nodded. "When you're finished here, go by the kitchen. Lo will fix your supper."

A wide smile appeared on Clarence's face. He would get beef or chicken for dinner tonight, instead of beans. "Thank you, Mr. Cartwright."

Adam didn't see Shiloh when he came into the house, so he went straight to the kitchen to tell Lo to expect Clarence. Next, he trotted up the stairs and found Shiloh changing Abel's clothes and diaper, making the boy presentable for dinner.

Dinner was quiet. Abel fought to keep his eyes open. He'd pick food up from his plate, barely getting it to his mouth before he nodded off, and then with a jerk of his head, the food finally made it in. Shiloh eventually lifted the child from his chair and asked Lo to prepare a bottle.

"Sweetheart, let him sleep," said Adam. "He's had a hard day."

Lo delivered the bottle to Shiloh, and as she looked down on Abel lying in her arms she whispered to him and smiled sweetly as the child opened his eyes, grinned up at his mother and happily accepted the bottle. "He won't sleep tonight if he doesn't have something in his tummy," replied Shiloh softly.

"What about you?" he asked.

Without looking away from Abel, she replied, "Me?"

"You need to eat. Tom said you didn't have lunch."

"If you don't need me this evening, Mrs. Cartwright, I think I'll turn in," said Amalee.

"Of course, Amalee. We'll be going back to the opera hall tomorrow," said Shiloh.

"Yes, ma'am," replied Amalee. "Good night, Mr. Cartwright."

"Goodnight Amalee," said Adam. And thank you for your help today. I know it was difficult."

Amalee nodded and left the room.

Adam stood and took Abel from Shiloh. "Eat something, please."

Propping her elbow on the table, she said, "I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat, Sweetheart." He sat on the chair next to her and moved his hand to her stomach, causing her a momentary flutter there. "You work on that," he said, nodding to the plate on the table in front of her, "while I put Abel to bed. Then we'll talk."

"I don't want to talk. I just want to…I want the house to be calm…quiet…for a little while," she replied peacefully.

"Eat. I'll be down in a minute," Adam called out as he went up the stairs.

Once Adam was out of earshot, Shiloh left the table to sit on the window seat in the parlor. She pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, and as she looked out the window into the darkness, she missed Adam looking into the room, and then leaving.

It was only another minute that he returned with a glass of milk and was standing over her. "Drink this."

She took the glass, took a sip, and then set it on the window sill next to her.

Turning a chair around, he sat down where he could see her. "Shiloh, you must know people will try to get to you."

"Of course I know that," she replied. "They always have, and since Sacramento I've welcomed it. But I'm not allowed to walk in San Francisco like most other women. I can't even go shopping with Evelyn without a…" She looked over at Adam with her brows raised, but said calmly, "…a guard."

"You are not like other women. And those other women haven't just recovered from a gunshot wound."

"I was not shot because I'm Isabella. I was shot because I'm your wife.

Adam frowned. "True enough. But everyone here knows to whom Isabella is married."

"So you want to protect me because I'm your wife...more so here because people know you married Isabella. I didn't know you have enemies here."

Adam nodded with some hope that she understood. "Certainly in business, but none that I know would want to hurt one of us. Cartwrights have enemies. It's a fact of life."

She nodded. "I can't really be Isabella if I don't have the freedom to meet the people who listen to my music." After a long silence, she said, "And in that circumstance, Isabella really is no more."

Adam had propped his chin on his hands, but now his head snapped up. "Shiloh..."

"Adam," she interrupted. "If you'll recall, I wasn't going to pursue music when I came home from college. I was going to train horses and run the ranch. It was you who talked me into singing here. If things were still the same as when I started out here, I would continue." She quickly glanced up at him. "But they're not. I no longer have the freedom I had, and if that's because of Isabella, she has to go. My freedom is more important to me."

"Isabella or no Isabella, you're still my wife," said Adam, leaning back in his chair and crossing one leg over the other.

"That's true. But as soon as you let Daniel Slater and Adelaide Larue go, my life as your wife will get back to normal." She had been looking at him, but now she turned back to the window. "Isabella will be forgotten, and I can live my life without guards or without you being afraid for my safety every time I want to go riding." When he crossed his arms, Shiloh knew he wasn't convinced.

"Shiloh, it's obvious you enjoy the work you do as Isabella. Why don't you sleep on it?" Slightly tilting his head, he added, "Think about what it would mean with a fresh start tomorrow...after you've calmed down."

She snorted. "Do I sound upset to you? The truth is I have child and another one on the way...hopefully. Most female singers retire with their first child."

"You're not like most other female singers, if only because of your tireless energy. Taking something away is going to leave you…bored," said Adam.

"Well, perhaps all that energy should be spent on our children. Besides, the horses by themselves take much more time than I've been giving them. Time that's been going to music." She stood and walked toward the stairs. "I'm tired. I'm going up to bed."

Adam rose from his chair, retrieved the glass of milk still sitting on the window sill, and followed her upstairs. "You're going to drink this glass of milk, Shiloh," he said loud enough to be heard at the bedroom door through which she had just stepped.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

Adam lay awake with Shiloh against him and her head on his shoulder…as usual. Why things were as usual he didn't understand. When she stirred, he tightened his hold…as usual…and she settled back down, her breathing steady. She'd said Isabella was no more. How could she just…drop…something she had lived and breathed for so long…nine years now? His eyebrows rose at the memory that she'd done this before…when she came home from college after honing her talent for seven years with some of the best mentors available. Perhaps he should just let it go this time. With that thought, he pulled her closer and was soon asleep.

The next morning, he could feel the warmth of the sun on his face. He opened his eyes and squinted at the bright light. Someone had opened the curtains. He reached over to Shiloh's side of the bed and found nothing but sheets, so grimacing, he sat up and threw his covers off, breezed through his ablutions and dressed.

"Shiloh," he called loudly as he trotted down the stairs, ready for his day. He looked into the dining room where the table was set for breakfast. He looked in the sitting room and found it as they'd left it the night before. He turned at the sound of dishes being set on the table. Stepping back into the dining room, he just caught the bottom of a skirt disappearing into the short hallway that led to the kitchen.

"Shiloh?" Adam said, stopping just inside the door of the kitchen and surveying the room. "Where's Lo?"

"I gave him some time off. His father…" Shiloh bowed her head and wiped her brow on the back of her hand. "He's taken ill."

A light squeal turned Adam's head, and a smile instantly consumed his lips. He looked down at his boy, food all over his face, and Amalee trying to wipe the child's hands.

"Good morning, Mr. Cartwright," said Amalee. "Abel has decided it's fun to take a close look at his food before he eats it."

"Adam, why don't you pour yourself a cup of coffee in the dining room? I'll bring out your breakfast in just a minute," said Shiloh with a smile. She shifted a big iron skillet off the hot metal plate on the stove to the cooler side.

Before he left the kitchen, he moved his arm around her and pulled her into his side, looking down on her with a crooked smile. His smile left when he realized she wasn't dressed to go to town. "Shiloh…"

Looking up at him, she interrupted. "Go on. I'll be there in a minute. We can talk while Amalee bathes Abel."

He raised an eyebrow before he left. She was up to something, and he knew it.

She chuckled and shook her head as she watched him go. She knew what he was thinking. He always had that look when things changed from what he thought normal should be. Lifting Abel from his chair, she kissed him on his head, then passed him to Amalee. "I'll be up in a few minutes. You can let him play in the bath for little while."

After Shiloh lay a platter of food and a small plate of biscuits on the table, she walked behind Adam and took her seat to his left.

He took a biscuit and looked at it closely, then pulled it apart and watched it steam, wondering when she'd had the time to learn how to bake biscuits. "You're not ready to go to town?"

"I'm not going to town today," she replied while helping herself to eggs and bacon. "I do have a letter I'd like you deliver to Tom Maguire, if you don't mind."

"Shiloh, I never meant for you to quit."

She stopped mid-bite. "Of course you didn't."

"So why are you doing this?" He had put his fork down, wiped his mouth, and now was looking her in the eye.

"I thought I explained that last night. Well, actually I didn't explain it all. I've decided that once I get Haggin's horses ready and his riders familiar with them, I'll not be spending so much time with the horses. I'll have to quit riding anyway. I'll send Amalee back home once Haggin's horses are gone."

"Who's going to take care of Abel?"

She pulled her chin back. "Uh, his mother."

Half-finishing the food on his plate, Adam wiped his mouth with his napkin, then laid it on the table. "I'm not giving your letter to Tom…or Titus."

Her mouth dropped open. "And why not?"

"Because I don't think giving up Isabella…or your horses…is going to be good for you." He walked around behind her and bent down on the other side of her. "And because I'm not going into town today. I'm building curved doors." He winked, kissed the top of her head, and left the room.

"Wait," she said, turning in her chair. "Adam!" She pushed away from the table and ran after him to the base of the stairs. "Adam?"

"I'm back here…behind the house!"

Trudging through the back hallway, she stopped in the back doorway at the sight of a wagon load of lumber. "What's all this?" she asked as she stepped down into the yard.

"It's for Ralston's curved doors."

"They must be huge," she said, peering over the side of the wagon.

Gently taking her upper arms and moving her out of the way, he said, "Uh huh."

"Adam, I need someone to take this letter to Tom."

"We'll drop it by the opera hall this evening," Adam said as he untied the rope holding the lumber on the back of the wagon. But don't expect Tom…and especially Titus…to go away quietly."

"This evening?"

He bit the inside of his cheek as he slowly turned, then put on a quick smile and clasped his hands together. "I must have forgotten to tell you."

She moved her eyes up to his wearing an expectant smirk.

"We've been invited to dinner with the Mills tonight. So we'll be leaving late this afternoon for San Francisco."

"Adam, what about Abel?," Shiloh said, panic taking over. "That's too far away."

Adam stopped his motion of taking a piece of lumber out of the wagon as he remembered what had occurred just the day before. Taking a deep breath, he bounced his head from side to side and said, "Then…we'll…get a room for the night. It could be too late to come back to the house, and Amalee can stay there with him. The Mills home is near the Lick House, so we'll stay there. Their messengers are very good…quick."

Shiloh had been holding her breath. She slowly let the breath out and nodded. "All right. I'll send Clarence to town to deliver the letter."

When she turned to leave, Adam called after her. "Shiloh, I think you should wait to have that letter delivered."

"I can't," she answered, taking the next step up to the back porch. "They're expecting me this morning. They should know why I'm not going to show up."

"Then…" He stopped her again. "Then tell them you're not feeling well."

She turned back around with her mouth slightly open. Closing her eyes, she said, "I thought you'd be happy."

Approaching the steps, he took her hand and lifted it to his lips, kissing each of her knuckles. "You've put so much into your music, Shiloh. I don't want to see you give it up just because I don't want you to ride into town alone."

The corner of her mouth turned up. "Adam," she said, moving her hand to the side of his face, "I wasn't alone. I just wasn't inside the coach. But letting this go right now is actually a relief. Truthfully, I don't have that much new music written."

"I thought you said you wanted to do this play because it's different."

"I do, but Titus's expectations for something to present this year…it's not going to happen…at least not the way it should. And I don't want to do something halfway."

"You should explain that to him," said Adam with his brow creased.

Stepping into him, she moved her arms up around his neck as he held her against him and turned her away from the steps. "If I do this here, I will be in town every single day while Amalee plays with Abel. And you work every day for Slater and Cartwright, which is why we're here in the first place. We didn't come here for me to sing." Moving her hand to her stomach, she said, "I want to enjoy this one. I was so frightened while I was carrying Abel because Paul wanted to take him that I didn't take the time to really enjoy being with child."

"Then what was all that about riding into town out of the coach?"

"There was a time when you encouraged me to be…me. And then when I realized you were so upset…so worried that you were going to lose me to some unknown…thing…person…I don't know," she said, turning away. "I need to slow down. I don't need to run headlong into what this play could be while I'm carrying a child. I need to put Haggin's horses behind me, and be a mother…and a wife…and nothing else…for a little while."

Looking into her eyes, Adam thought his heart would overflow. She could be exasperating at times, but then she always had been. Now, once again, she had grown. Moving his arms around her, he kissed her and smiled, then kissed her again, longer, deeper. Gently touching her forehead with his, he said quietly, "I'll ask Clarence to deliver your letter. But I expect both Tom and Titus to be headed out here shortly after it's delivered."

"Thank you," she said with a sweet smile. "Now, I'm going to get Abel dressed to come outside and watch you build Ralston's doors while I go finish one of Haggin's horses." She watched Adam's nostrils flare as he looked over her head. "Do what you think you have to do Adam. Just remember, you told me I had to wear a gun while I was out alone training a horse. If your men become a distraction, I might…just…shoot them." She said, poking her finger into his chest with each word. She tried to turn away, but he held her against him.

Adam turned his head slightly and narrowed his eyes. "You will not shoot any of my men."

She giggled. "Really, Adam. I'm joking."

She tried to step away, but still, he held her. "Willis Timmons will be here helping me build these doors." When she smiled and nodded, he let her go.

xxxxxxxx

While Shiloh worked Haggin's horse away from the house, Titus and Tom arrived as Adam had suspected. They knocked, and with no answer, they went in search of the laughter they heard coming from the back of the house. Both men stopped as they watched Adam gently toss his son into the air, and then bring the baby gently down into his arms.

"Adam," said Tom, leaning to see another man bent over an arched frame. "Sorry to disturb you, but I…" Titus appeared at Tom's side. "We…need to speak with Shiloh."

Setting Abel's feet on the ground next to Amalee, who took the child and sat him on her lap, Adam strode toward the two men with an extended hand. "Tom. Mr. Scott," he said as he shook each of their hands.

"Adam, were you aware that Shiloh has…"

Smiling, Adam said, "I believe the word you're looking for is postponed."

"Postponed?" said Titus.

"Yes, that's all it really is," answered Adam.

"I don't suppose you read her letter, then," said Tom, offering the letter to Adam.

Adam took the letter and folded it. "Regardless of what she said in this letter…" He didn't finish, but rather breathed deeply. "She's out training one of Ben Haggin's horses at the moment. You're welcome to wait for her."

"What is it you're not saying?" asked Tom.

"Whatever she says, I'm not going to let her just quit. Take a break, certainly, but not quit."

Titus stepped forward. "But we're making such progress."

"I suggest you wait and speak with her." Leading them into the parlor, Adam said, "I'll let her know you're waiting when she gets back."

"Adam," said Tom. "Can't you send someone for her?"

"No. I don't want her to shoot the messenger." Pointing to the liquor cabinet, Adam said, "Help yourselves to a drink." When he left the two men, a mischievous smile appeared.

Tom and Titus looked at each other with wide eyes. "Would she?" asked Titus.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

A half hour passed by the time Shiloh walked the horse, a tall, long thoroughbred, onto the track to the house. She dismounted, tossed the reins over the animal's back, and stood in front and facing him. She held both hands above her head, and for every step she took toward him, he took one step backward. Lowering her arms, she turned her back to the horse, raised her hand to the height of her shoulder, and began to walk away. The horse didn't follow. Next she faced him again, turned and walked up the track to the house with her hands at her sides. The horse followed her and stopped when she did when she realized Tom and Titus were sitting on the front porch. "Gentlemen, I'll be right with you." Taking the reins, she maneuvered the horse around so that it was parallel with the front steps and mounted from two steps up.

The two men watched as Shiloh rode the horse to one of the barns and dismounted by sliding down the side of the horse. She gave the reins to one of the men, said a few words to him, then walked in their direction.

Titus swallowed hard. "She really is wearing a gun."

Tom's brows rose. "She is full of surprises."

"Is that her horse?" asked Titus.

"I have no idea," answered Tom.

Still watching as the man led the horse into the barn, Titus said, "It seems a bit tall for her, don't you think?"

"He's a race horse."

Both men turned to find Adam standing in the front doorway with the sleeves of his black shirt loosely rolled up and wiping his hands on a towel which he flipped over his shoulder. "He belongs to James Ben Ali Haggin."

"Yes," said Tom. "In her letter, she mentioned a contract to train someone's horses she had to fulfill."

"She has five others to finish," said Adam just as Shiloh reached the top of the stairs.

"Beautiful animal," said Tom.

"Yes, he is," replied Shiloh. "Quite intelligent, too."

"I had no idea you had other...interests," said Titus. "However do you find the time to do both?"

"It has become a challenge. Gentlemen, please sit down," said Shiloh. "Can I refresh your drinks?"

"No thank you. But we would like to discuss your letter."

"I thought I was clear, Tom."

Glancing at Adam, Tom took the letter out of his jacket pocket. "You were, and that's why we're here. But Adam suggested that you may have meant...postpone."

Shiloh shook her head and looked at Titus. "You do realize your _Redemption_ won't be ready this year, don't you?"

"I'm beginning to realize that, yes, but even to present it next year, we'll need the time we have now..."

Shiloh held up her hand. "Titus. I've shown you what this could be. You don't need me to help you finish it. And Tom, I had no intention of performing this year when we left home. I only wanted to finish some music I started. But that can wait for Titus to finish."

Titus stepped closer to Shiloh. "Isabella, I need you. I need you to sing it. And I could never have imagined the sound you brought forth from Tom's orchestra. I need you to help me finish the arrangements."

"I have a prior commitment I have to fulfill. And I never told you I would perform this. I have a child to think about and another on the way, so you see, I wouldn't be able to do this this year anyway."

"Tom, what if Titus came to Virginia City," said Adam. "They could work there, couldn't they?"

Shiloh's lower jaw dropped. When she started to speak, Adam cocked his head and closed his eyes, a look Shiloh had seen before when he needed to finish his thought.

He raised an eyebrow at her and continued. "I think Shiloh's decision is something she and I need to discuss. It's going to take a little time to work through this. Now," he continued, looking over at Tom. "Virginia City."

"I don't see why they can't work on it in Virginia City," answered Tom. "But when?"

"We're going back toward the end of summer. That will give Shiloh some time to think about it," said Adam.

Tom let out a long sigh. "I suppose that's better than what's in this letter," he said, eyeing Shiloh. "You are much too young to retire." He turned to Titus. "In the meantime, you should have more ready for Isabella to see. You have some work to do. Removing his hat, Tom slightly bowed. "I look forward to seeing you in Virginia City." With that said, Tom and Titus left.

Without looking Adam in the eye, Shiloh said, "I'm going to check on Abel before I start on another horse. She tried to sidestep Adam to get through the front door, but he blocked her way.

She stepped back and looked down at her feet, but it was only another second before she felt his finger under her chin turning her face up to his.

"We need to talk about this."

"I said everything I had to say in the letter."

"What you don't realize is that it will take a long time for people to forget you. So this retirement of yours is going to take years to actually happen...unless you stay on the ranch."

"That's not such a bad place. It seems that's the only place I can ride alone." She turned to leave, but looked back. "Or rather now…not so alone." She frowned and bowed her head, then quickly left.

Adam understood her fight now. She had once told him that riding alone was the only time her mind quieted. They were alike in that way. He lost himself in books. She lost herself in the solitude of nature with a companion who knew what she wanted without a word uttered.

While Shiloh worked with another of Haggin's horses, Adam concentrated on his curved doors…and on his son. He trained Timmons to plane the edge of a board to perfectly fit the arch he was creating, and while Timmons worked, Adam wiped his hands, grab Abel's hands and held him up as the child tested his feet. At the point when Abel fell asleep on the blanket on the grass, Adam and Timmons began to make remarkable progress. By tomorrow, one door would be ready to nail together, and by the fourth day, both would be ready to deliver to Ralston's mansion where the curved and etched glass should be waiting. Taking his watch from his pocket, Adam got Amalee's attention. "Would you take him upstairs and let him sleep while you get ready to go into the city tonight?

"Certainly, Mr. Cartwright," said Amalee. "What should I do for Abel's evening meal?"

"I'll ask Shiloh and let you know."

Once Amalee had collected Abel and disappeared into the house, Adam looked out away from the yard wondering how much longer Shiloh would be. She would need some time to get ready for their evening, and that time probably included a bath. He would have to break one of her rules and become…a distraction. He turned to Timmons. "Willis, you're welcome to stay here tonight. It's a long ride into town.

"Thank you, Adam, but I do need to get back. Ellen is expecting me, and I don't want to worry her."

"All right then. Give her my best," said Adam as he watched Timmons mount his horse and ride away. Wiping his hands on a towel, he tossed it aside and walked toward the barn.

"Mr. Cartwright, I have your horse ready," said Clarence, leading Eli out of the barn.

"Eli?" said Adam with creased brows. "Ready for what?"

"To ride out to tell Mrs. Cartwright…" Clarence looked away for a moment as if in thought. When he finally nodded and smiled, he continued, "That playtime is over, and it's time to come in."

Adam's tongue went into his cheek as he tried to stifle a wide smile. He'd just been invited to ride like the wind…most likely to see if one of Shiloh's horses could beat a thoroughbred.

The property where Shiloh trained horses was a three to four acre area, certainly smaller than she was used to at home. Anything bigger just wouldn't be securable without using a good number of the men who remained at the Cartwright Ranch. Adam thought she'd be close to the middle of the four parcels, and finally, he found he was right when he saw Shiloh working on lengthening the horse's stride. To do that, she had to ride at a gallop, and when the horse caught on, the ride became faster until the horse was at his maximum potential and stretching his stride to the fullest possible.

Stopping to watch, Adam thought he would be glad when Haggin's horses were finished. At this particular point in time, he didn't particularly like that she was on such a powerful horse at an all out run. But then Paul said she would be all right for the next few weeks…at least until they were sure she was with child, and based on the morning sickness she endured up until just a week ago, he was fairly sure. It wasn't that she was riding per se, but rather that if she fell off at that breakneck speed, she might hurt herself enough that she could lose the child. Still, she was right. A commitment was a commitment, and she signed that contract before she knew there might be a baby, so he would grin and bear it.

And at the moment he was grinning. She had noticed him and stopped, and was now walking the horse over to him.

"It must be time to come in, huh, Pa?" she said, attempting a young girl's voice.

He cringed. "I was going to say something positively naughty, but I don't think I can while remembering you as a little girl," he responded.

"Oh, sorry about that," she said with a smile. "Perhaps I should remind you…somehow," she teased, "that I am not that little girl you once knew."

His jaw crooked as he nodded, waiting for her to do whatever it was she was going to do.

Maneuvering her horse next to his and facing in the opposite direction, she said, "Would you vacate your stirrup, please?"

He complied, and she swung her leg over her horse, stepped in the stirrup, then swung the same leg over Eli. This placed her on Adam's saddle facing him."

Adam laughed as he moved his hand between her rear and the saddle horn. "That has to be uncomfortable." He moved her legs over his, grabbed her rear end with both hands and pulled her into him.

As her arms moved over his shoulders, she said, "That's much better," just before she opened her mouth to accept his kiss, and there they sat for the next few minutes of bliss. That is, until they heard the distant whistle of one of the men who'd been tasked with watching her from a distance.

Shiloh pushed away while Adam looked in the direction of the whistle. "How do I get off this horse?" she quietly squealed as she tried to push herself up far enough to get her leg back over Eli.

A high-pitched laugh escaped Adam as he lifted her by her hips, allowing her room to move her leg. By the time the ranch hand had caught up, she was back in the saddle on Haggin's horse.

"Well," said the ranch hand, wearing a smug smile, "I thought I'd seen it all."

In her bright redness, Shiloh began to draw her horse away from the two men.

"No need to leave, Mrs. Cartwright. I thought I'd just make sure it's time for me and the men there," he turned away in his saddle, mostly to hide his wide smile, "to head back to the bunkhouse."

Still chuckling, Adam answered, "Yeah, Floyd, it's time." He looked Floyd in the eye. "And no tall tales tonight."

Turning his horse to leave, Floyd looked back. "Now, Adam, isn't a tall tale an exaggeration?" With that, he laughed aloud and galloped away.

Adam rode up next to his wife, whose head was hanging with her hand covering her eyes. "You ready to go home and dress for the Mill's tonight?"

She raised her head and slowly nodded with her lips folded into a line. "Another reason I prefer to ride alone…without distractions."

"Who? Me?"

She had already headed off toward the house. She turned back and smiled as she yelled out, "No. Him!"


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

After helping Amalee into the coach, Adam turned to Shiloh. He took Abel and passed him up to Amalee, but before he assisted Shiloh into the coach, he moved his eyes appreciatively down and back up, finally locking eyes with her. "You look lovely," he said in that tone of voice that always made her blush.

"And you look quite handsome," she said quietly with a smile, though unable to look him in the eye because of the depth of her frisson.

Once under way, Adam looked across at Amalee who was very still as she watched the landscape go by. She never complained. She listened. And though he expected that, it bothered him for some reason. Perhaps because it could be the portent of things to come from those women who shaped Shiloh during her time at college. A squeal from Abel drew his attention to his side where Shiloh sat, entertaining their son. He imagined that was how she endured the coach rides into town. The baby kept her mind occupied. He found himself laughing. "Eli almost made it."

"He did make it...just four lengths behind, which is not bad for such a heavy horse," Shiloh replied, defending her horse. "I did get a head start, though it could also have been the rider," she said, looking away to hide her laugh.

He furrowed his brow when she looked back, but only for a moment. A crooked smile soon appeared. "You ride your own horses pretty fast, but I never thought I'd see you on a horse that sprouted wings and flew."

Shiloh touched his hand resting on the thigh of his crossed leg while her other arm was wrapped around Abel's body as the baby leaned against her. Looking out the window beyond Abel, she said, "Haggin must go through an awful lot of horses. I can't imagine they last very long running like that too often."

"They don't," Adam replied, moving his hand over his hers. "Maybe two seasons before they're used for breeding."

She gave him a disgusted look. "I don't know if I'll be training anymore of Haggin's horses."

"You should talk to Haggin before you decide. He paid you quite a bit." Looking down at her, he watched her take a deep breath and let it out. He understood the breath. Horses were more than a means to make money for her. They were her connection to her father.

After that, all was quiet save the occasional outburst of excitement from Abel as he watched the world go by, pointing and jabbering about what he saw.

The Mills resided in a home in the heart of San Francisco while they were in the city. At least half of a year, they were in New York where Mills had a mansion and other businesses.

Adam had Clarence stop the coach at the entrance to the Lick House. "Come on," he said as he helped Shiloh down. "We'll get Amalee and Abel settled in a suite before we call on the Mills."

At the front desk, Adam asked the clerk for a suite with two bedrooms and a separate room. "I'll also need a cot for the baby."

"I'm sorry, sir. We are holding the last of our rooms for guests of Mr. Mills."

Adam pushed his bottom lip up and nodded. He spun the register around and signed it.

The clerk groused and spun the book back around. He swallowed hard. "Adam Cartwright. The architect." He looked at Shiloh. "And that means you're..."

She batted her eyes a few times and smiled cheekily.

Turning, the man pulled keys out of the key boxes behind him. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Cartwright. Of course, I should have asked your name. I'll have your luggage delivered to your rooms," he said, eyeing Clarence who had just come in with luggage. "I'll have to find something else for Mr. Mills guests."

When Adam shook his head and smiled, the clerk said sheepishly, "Unless you are the business associate Mr. Mills is expecting."

Raising his brows, Adam nodded. "I'll need a carriage in front of the hotel in fifteen minutes." Introducing Amalee, he added, "If Miss Anthony asks you to send a messenger for us, you will dispatch someone to us immediately. I'll send a message where we're dining for the evening."

The clerk, now perspiring, answered, "Yes, Sir, I'll send our most expedient man to notify you. Sir. But Mr. Mills will be dining at the Parisienne, so no need to send us a message."

In the suite, Shiloh looked out the window with Abel, pointing out the lights coming up as darkness fell. After Adam gave Clarence and Amalee instructions, he walked to the window and watched his wife and son quietly. When Adam touched her shoulder, she jumped.

"Sweetheart, it's time to go."

"Adam," she said with a sweet smile. "Maybe we shouldn't leave Abel behind."

"This is a business dinner," he replied quietly. "We can't take him with us."

Worry lines appeared on her forehead. "We've never left him in the city. One of us has always been with him."

Adam nodded and gently took the baby from her. "We'll be close. The restaurant is just a few blocks away." She looked unconvinced, so he added, "He'll be fine, Sweetheart. Amalee takes excellent care of him, and Clarence will be guarding the door. If they need us, they'll request a messenger." He passed Abel to Amalee. "Go ahead and lay him down, Amalee. We'll leave while you're in the bedroom."

Taking Shiloh's hand, Adam led her out the door once Amalee was out of sight, but Shiloh turned to look behind her before he got the door closed.

"Adam, we should have said goodnight."

Pulling her into his side, he said, "He cries when we leave. This way, he'll be asleep before he realizes we've gone." Tightening his hold around her, he moved her down the hall away from their suite almost on her toes despite her efforts to look back. When he stopped at the lift, she looked down the hall from where they had come. Her head slightly turned at the touch of his hand on her shoulder.

"He's fine," Adam said softly. "We'll be late if we don't go now."

Taking one more look back down the hallway, she responded to his tug on her hand, slowly turning and stepping into the lift with him. They were riding alone, so Adam moved his arm around her waist. He folded his lips into a tight line before he nodded and looked at her. "Sweetheart, can you..." He was going to say 'forget about Abel', but thought better. "Can you...concentrate on being yourself tonight?"

She looked up at him with profound worry.

Facing her, he took both of her hands in his. "Shiloh, the Mills are important to Slater and Cartwright. If we design the Mills house, it means the company will grow faster than we thought possible." He knew he had her attention when she looked him in the eye. "I need you to be the woman who charms people, who laughs at just the right moment...who sets people at ease. Can you do that?"

"You want me to be Isabella."

"I didn't say that."

She studied his eyes as they darkened the way they did when he was quite serious...when whatever he was doing was important to him. "I'll do my best," she said quietly.

He raised her hand to his lips. "Thank you. Now, they'll be expecting us in about twenty minutes, so we have to hurry." When she didn't smile, but rather bowed her head, he said, "You hired Amalee because you felt you could trust her."

"I did, but I never planned to be that far away. I don't trust her like I trust Etta. Etta loves him. I have no idea how Amalee feels about him. She's with us because she was told to come. Etta stays because she wants to."

"Being concerned, I can understand. But being terrified…is something else entirely."

She leaned back against the wrought iron of the lift. "Because of everything that went on while I was carrying him, I've imagined what it would be like if he wasn't here." Her eyes batted up to the ceiling of the lift as she tried to hold her tears at bay. "I don't think I would have survived it."

The lift was painfully slow, but Adam was seeing the lobby just below them. "That's exactly how I think about you." Now he bowed his head, but then looked sideways at her. "After Will beat you. After you were shot." He took her hand and squeezed it.

She glanced over at him with a half smile, then squeezed his hand back.

xxxxxxxx

Four hours later, Adam and Shiloh strolled hand and hand into the lobby, the lift, and now down the hall toward their room.

Clarence gave a wave, then entered his room across the hallway, his work finished for the evening.

"Mr. Mills is quite taken with you," said Shiloh. "Their house is going to be the biggest house you've ever designed."

"Jealous?" he asked with a smile.

"Good heavens, no. What would I do with forty-two bedrooms?"

"You know if things keep going as well as they are, you could have one."

She stopped and waited for him to stop at just about the reach of her arm. She didn't let go of his hand, so he turned into her. "I'm serious, Adam. I don't know what they're going to do with a house that big."

"They'll have parties…and dances, and they're quite charitable, so they'll be hosting events to raise funds for the less fortunate. Like Ralston...except he's not so generous."

"Are we that kind of people?"

"Well, Cartwrights do have dances," he said, laughing.

"Yes, but it's really not the same kind of dancing, is it? It's cozy and comfortable."

Moving his arms around her in the middle of the hall, he looked behind her, then turned his head and looked in the other direction to ensure no one else was in the hall. "Are you saying you didn't feel comfortable tonight? Because you sounded comfortable. I think Mrs. Mills…Jane…took a real liking to you, especially when she realized you speak French."

"You mean to Isabella."

"You said that before," he said as he spun her around, moved her arm over his and escorted her on to their suite.

When they opened the door, the lamps were turned down and there were no sounds. Tiptoeing into Abel's room, they stood next to the cot as the little boy slept with his head turned to the side, his arms crossed underneath him, and his backside up in the air with his feet crossed as well.

After moving Abel's little blanket over him, they quietly left the room and closed the door, then pulled Amalee's door to. As they walked to the sitting area, Adam pulled off his jacket and tie while Shiloh slipped off her shoes. Adam sat on the sofa and held out his hand for her.

Sitting beside him, she moved close and lay her head on his shoulder, entwining her arm and fingers with his.

"Why do you refer to Isabella as if she's someone else?" asked Adam.

She pulled her arm away from him and sat back, letting her hands rest on her lap. "Isabella speaks of music and all things elegant. I talk about horses…and ranch work…when I'm allowed to do ranch work…." She furrowed her brow. "Which is what I came home to do."

"Are you telling me you don't enjoy the music any longer?"

"No, the music is fine. I just really…" She frowned and looked away.

He took her chin and turned her face to his. "Spit it out."

"I have to choose, Adam, at least while our children are young. I can't do both and take care of them, and I don't want someone else with them for their first…discoveries. And then there's Slater and Cartwright. You'll be busy, too. It wouldn't be fair to them for both of us to be working away from home all the time."

"Shiloh, I promised you could sing and train horses. I'm not asking you to give that up."

Now she smiled. "I know you aren't asking." Her body turned so that they were face to face. She wanted to see his eyes. "But are you wishing?"

"Certainly not," he answered quickly. "I believe you can do both the music and the horses, and have time for the children. Perhaps not as much as you've had in the past, but you don't have to stop."

"Adam, I haven't written because I didn't want to wake Abel with the piano or my high notes. That will become more of a problem with two babies in the house."

Twisting his lips, Adam nodded. She was right. The piano was loud, and she could sing just as loudly. "I'll find a way to keep the sound to a minimum. And maybe you could perform a few nights instead of a few months. Tom would sell out, so I'm sure he'd be willing."

She turned to him with her brows furrowed in confusion. "Why are you so adamant about Isabella? I was going to let her go."

"Sweetheart, you spent seven years learning to write, play and perform. You can't just throw that away."

"You spent three or four years taking voice lessons, acting and singing," she said. "And when you came home, you walked away from that completely. I've heard you sing…one of my songs. You sing as well…or perhaps better than me. But you don't pursue it. Why?"

"Because that was not why I went to college. It was just a distraction while I was there," he answered. "Now, I know you say you went to learn the business of running the ranch. But writing and performing…it was far more than a distraction for you." When she looked away, he said, "You said yourself Titus' play is something you want to do. Why?"

She glanced at him, bit her lip and turned away again.

"Oh no," he said, pulling her onto his lap. "Do not think for one minute you aren't going to answer that question."

"I've already told you. It's unusual. But it's not as important to me as this child," she said, moving her hand to her stomach. "Or Abel. I watch Amalee playing with him every day. It should be me playing with him."

"Maybe not," he said quietly. When her eyes widened, he cupped her chin in his hand. "Before you get hurt, listen. Abel has a problem when you're out of his sight for more than few minutes. With me, it's not as bad, but the truth is, he clings to you." He thought for a moment before he went on. "The same is true for you. There was no reason for you to be so worried about leaving him here tonight." He watched as her frown deepened. "Neither of you should be so dependent on the other now that he's not nursing."

"Adam, if you had married someone else, most likely she would be taking care of you, your home and your children. And you would have been happy with that," she said almost angrily.

"Probably," he said, pushing his bottom lip up and giving her a quick nod. "But I didn't marry someone else. I chose a woman who already had plans for her life. I would never ask you or any other woman to sacrifice a career. I'd insist we find a way to work it into our lives. As I have."

"I don't know what you want from me." She sighed, standing and turning away. "You want me to sing, but you don't like the long schedule when I rehearse, and now you want me to take a break. I just don't…know."

He stood and wrapped her up so tightly she wouldn't be able to retreat into the bedroom where he knew the conversation would be over. Neither would risk waking Abel.

"First and foremost, I want you to be happy. You haven't been for awhile. There have been moments. But just moments, and that's because you haven't been able to lose yourself for hours at your piano or with your violin or on one of your horses. Certainly part of that is time constraints, but it's mostly because you were shot. You're healed now, and there's no reason for you not to get back to it. Except the horses. It's just about time for you to stop until after this baby comes. I know you don't like riding in the coach, especially alone when you're going into San Francisco, but most of the time Abel and I will be with you. We both have to make sacrifices."

She lifted her eyes to his. "Both of us?" she said stiffly.

He smiled. "It would be nice if I could work from home where you're happy, where we want to raise our children, where our family is. But if Slater and Cartwright is going to grow, I need to have a presence here. And there might just come a time when I will need to have a presence in Boston, if what Robert is working on comes to fruition."

She brightened. "Boston?"

Raising his brows, he said, "Mm hm."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to get your hopes up if it doesn't come together. You were invited to perform in Boston this summer. I expect you'll be asked again. Tom thinks so with Titus' play."

She took a deep breath and relaxed in his arms. "Can I still take the summer off?"

Twisting his lips, he said, "You can take the summer off from the play. But your piano is being delivered in two days."

She smiled and blushed. "I thought you'd forgotten."

He slightly smiled and shook his head. "No, I didn't forget. It took some time to arrange. And there was something else," he said. Digging into the right pocket of his trousers, he pulled out a small box. "I know it's a few months late, but I found your Christmas present in the ashes of the house. I brought it with us to get it repaired," he said as he opened the box and took out the diamond ring he had bought her for Christmas. Slipping it on her finger, he smiled when it fit perfectly against her wedding band.

Admiring the ring, she said softly. "I don't deserve this, Adam."

"Sweetheart, it's been a rough two weeks. I know you don't like it here." She looked up quickly, and started to speak, but he made a clicking sound and raised a finger. "I know you miss the mountains and trees and the lake…as much as I do. And I know you have more freedom to ride all over the Ponderosa and the Flying W." He moved his arm back around her, and she settled against him. "But just like you, I have commitments I can't fulfill in Virginia City. An architect has to go where cities are growing. Both of us are going to have to be flexible with each other's schedules…and the needs of our children." He ran the back of his finger down the soft skin of her cheek. "When is Lo coming back?"

She was looking up into his eyes now. "A few more days…Monday…maybe Tuesday."

"All right then. We'll stay here in the hotel over the weekend so I can take you shopping. Maybe we could invite the Slaters to spend a day with us."

"I'd like that," she said, brightening.

"I'll take some work back to the house with us Monday, and we'll work on our flexibility." He bent to kiss her, but before he did, he said, "Maybe we can start working on our flexibility tonight."

She giggled as he kissed her. "Abel?"

Chuckling, he turned her toward the bedroom, took a deep breath, and as he let it out, he said, "As quiet as church mice."


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

Shiloh awoke to voices in the sitting room of their suite. She listened for a moment and immediately knew Adam was speaking with another man whose voice she didn't recognize. Looking over at the alarm clock on the night table, she sighed and let her head fall back down to the pillow thinking who in their right mind would be conducting business at six in the morning. Looking over at the cot, she found Abel still sleeping, so she stayed where she was and listened for a few more minutes.

Adam stood with his hands on his hips. "Hiram, the water rights on that piece of land go back at least twenty years. How can Grayson even think of disputing them now?"

"Your father and I had the same conversation," answered Hiram Faulkner, the Cartwright's San Francisco attorney. "The water rights were granted by a hand shake, one that your father remembers, and Grayson claims never happened."

"It's held up for twenty years. The mining company is behind this," groused Adam.

"Your father said the same thing," said Hiram, "but that's beside the point."

Adam stood and walked away, but turned back to face Hiram. "I thought you told my father all we needed to do was show up. That you had this in hand."

"That was before Grayson hired himself a new attorney."

"A new attorney," said Adam. "Why does that make a difference in your argument?"

"It doesn't. It's just that he has a better argument than the prior attorney…who didn't really have one on the basis that Grayson, by a default of twenty years, had a water rights agreement. The new attorney, I'm sure, has convinced a judge that without some solid proof, the law does not have the right to imply an agreement. What we need is either a witness to the handshake…besides yourself, of course, or another rancher who he made the same deal with and who is still operating."

Adam's eyes widened. "We do. He made the same deal with Amos Whitney."

Shaking his head, Hiram responded, "Amos Whitney is dead, Adam, and your wife is too young to remember. Even if Micah remembers it, he's no better for us than you."

"But," said Adam, holding up a finger, "Amos wasn't comfortable with handshakes. He may have gotten it in writing."

Letting out a slow breath, Hiram had become tired of the conversation. He felt Adam was grasping at straws. "And what is the likelihood someone would be able to find that piece of paper after all these years?" Moving a hand to Adam's shoulder, he said gently, "Adam, can't you irrigate that piece of land from another source?"

"We could…for tens of thousands of dollars," he said, looking at the bedroom door. "Excuse me for just a minute." He quietly opened the bedroom door and peered in. When Shiloh looked back at him, he entered and closed the door behind him, smiling at her all the while. Walking to the bed, he dropped on one knee, then crawled over to where she lay, lying next to her, so that he could look into her eyes. "Good morning," he whispered as he kissed her, lingering and kissing her again, his smile never leaving his eyes.

"You came in here to ask me something, didn't you?" she said, moving her arms over his shoulders and pulling him into another kiss.

"Well…yes. Do you remember finding a piece of paper about a water rights agreement in your father's papers? Considering you remember everything you read, I'm hoping you read something like that."

"The agreement with Grayson is with all the other papers about water and irrigation in the bottom right desk drawer," she said. "Unless Micah has moved it."

Adam cleared his throat. "Grayson. You were listening."

"How could I not listen?" she replied, kissing his chin. "You got just a bit loud."

"I'll send a wire to Micah, and have him send it us," Adam said. He kissed her again, and rose from the bed, but before he got through the door, Shiloh called after him.

"Tell him to send the whole file. He'll never find it. It was written on a scrap of paper."

He gave her his brightest smile before he closed the door behind him. "Hiram, Shiloh says the paper is in a file at the Flying W. If we can get it here, can you add representation for the Flying W to the case?"

"I won't need to," said Hiram. "Apparently the Flying W is protected by a written agreement. But such an agreement would corroborate your father's claim."

"How long do we have to get that agreement here?" asked Adam.

"Until Monday afternoon. If we don't have it by then, I'm afraid Grayson's new attorney will walk all over us."

"That's only two and a half days. Can't you get an extension?"

"Adam, you do realize that if I go into court on Monday and ask for an extension to get that agreement here from Virginia City, anyone who delivers it will be in danger. The mining companies can be underhanded and quite brutal when there's new silver to be had."

"But what if we had someone already on the way? If you led the judge to believe they would be coming from Virginia City, maybe the mine company would have someone start looking there instead of two days ride from there."

Hiram considered his shoes, then looked up at Adam without raising his head. "Are you sure you want to risk someone's life over this?"

"I'll let my father decide. But I can tell you right now who'll be coming, and he won't be alone," said Adam definitively.

Hiram extended his hand. "Let me know Monday morning." When Adam nodded and shook the offered hand, Hiram picked his hat up off a table and exited the room, just as Shiloh came out of the bedroom in her robe.

Adam walked past her into the bedroom. "Shiloh, I have to go over to the telegraph office. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"You're sending for the agreement?"

"Yes. It turns out the mining company is representing Grayson now and has convinced him to conveniently forget a water rights agreement of twenty years."

She knew Adam was agitated, so when he came out of the room, she grabbed his arm and stepped into him.

"Shiloh, I have…"

She moved her hand behind his neck and pulled him down to her, then kissed him after she lightly touched his lips with her tongue. When her arms moved around him, he relaxed and participated, and when the kiss was over, he smiled down at her.

Touching her nose with a finger, he said, "Thank you."

"You know, a bad mood isn't going to do anything but possibly spoil the day," she said.

He kissed her again. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I'll be in the bath," she said, smiling suggestively.

He raised his eyebrows before he turned for the door, but stopped when she called after him.

"What time are we meeting Evelyn and Robert?" she asked.

"For lunch, after which Robert and I are taking you and Evelyn shopping."

She gave him a pleased smile. "Hurry back."

xxxxxxxx

The Lick House had one of the finer restaurants in town in addition to private alcoves where business could be discussed…as well as where the best shops were to see the latest dress fashions gracing Boston, New York and Philadelphia. The conversations were split, of course, by gender.

"Robert, I don't have a problem working with Alfred Kelley, but I'm not willing to let him just take over," said Adam quietly. "Our names are on these building plans. We need to be involved to make sure it's done right."

"And that's why you're going to have a problem with Kelley," answered Robert. "If you go in with that attitude, he'll be insulted, and we'll lose him altogether. Besides that, he's not known for shortcutting anything. It's his name, too."

Adam looked at Robert from under his brows, a look that Robert knew meant this agreement he was working on was going to be challenging. He had been meeting Adam's glare, but finally dropped his gaze to the table where he fiddled with his fork. "I'll work on agreements with the names on the plans. Would you be satisfied with something like 'Designed by Slater and Cartwright and built by Alfred Kelley Construction?"

"And what about inspections?"

"How about two inspectors? You and Kelley."

Adam sat up and leaned forward. "All right. But I want Millbrae."

"Millbrae?" asked Robert.

"Mr. Mills will be naming his estate Millbrae," said Adam. "Whatever agreement you have with Kelley, it excludes Millbrae. Millbrae will be built by our men with Timmons at foreman."

Robert looked up at the ornate ceiling. As soon as word got out that Adam was designing Mills' house, Kelley would want a piece of it. He'd have to be up front with Kelley and fight that battle before anything was signed. "You know Kelley's going to want that house."

Adam's mouth twisted as he gave Robert a unmoving, stony look. "Then I'll ask Mills to put that stipulation in his contract. If I explain, I don't think he'll hesitate."

Shiloh and Evelyn had had their heads together planning their afternoon quietly, but both looked at the men when it seemed Robert and Adam had a disagreement. Neither of the men noticed. But once it seemed to be settled, the ladies continued their planning unfazed.

As the ladies walked arm in arm down the sidewalks after lunch, the men whispered behind them. "Do you have any idea what you've gotten us into?" asked Robert.

"Shiloh's not much of a shopper. She finds what she wants, and she's done," answered Adam.

"She's shopping with an expert, Adam. I guarantee you it's going to be a long afternoon."

Their first stop was a dress shop. Adam knew he was in trouble when Shiloh gasped the moment she entered, moving from dress to dress and finding something more to her liking the deeper she went into the shop.

"This is wonderful. I need a few new dresses!" she exclaimed. "Especially if I'll be going to all those San Francisco parties," she said while looking back at Adam and winking. "And, if I do any more performances, I'll need some new dresses." She looked over at Evelyn. "The one's I have have been seen too many times."

Adam's jaw dropped, and though he recovered, his eyes still rolled. He could have reminded her that she had planned to quit performing, but he didn't dare. She might feel she couldn't buy a dress or two, and she would need them for the carousing they would have to do as Slater and Cartwright grew. On the other hand, he could remind her later when she argued against performing that she had purchased dresses for that purpose. Either way, he would win the discussion.

The proprietors of the store were a married, older couple, and while the wife went to assist their customers, the husband approached Adam and Robert with a bottle of fine whiskey and two glasses. "No man will ever suffer in my shop," the man said as he handed the bottle and glasses to Robert and Adam and pointed out the two comfortable-looking leather chairs and table in a discreet corner of the store.

Both husbands gladly accepted, strolled to the chairs, pour their liquor and touched their glasses together as they prepared for a long afternoon.

The ladies had gone into five stores besides the clothing store…two house ware shops, a millinery, and a store that specialized in lady's unmentionables, and while Shiloh and Evelyn were in that store, the men sat and waited on an outside bench. Their last store sold art work…paintings, sculptures and carvings.

Shiloh stood staring at a painting long enough for Evelyn to point her out to Adam. "She's been staring at the painting for fifteen minutes, Adam. You really should find out what that's about."

Adam walked up behind his wife and instantly knew what had captivated her. The paintings that drew her in were paintings of home…of Lake Tahoe and the Sierra…a sunset and a misty morning over the lake. Adam turned toward the clerk. "I'd like to purchase these two paintings."

"Of course, Sir. I'll crate them for you. Can I have them delivered?"

"Yes…to the Lick House. Tell them they're for the Cartwrights," Adam answered.

The clerk smiled, recognizing the name. "Yes, sir, Mr. Cartwright."

Adam looked down at Shiloh who was a bit misty-eyed and smiling up at him. "Let me take care of this, and we can be on our way."

After saying their goodbyes to the Slaters for the evening, Adam and Shiloh retired to the hotel. Amalee had asked to spend the evening with her parents and would be back at the hotel Monday morning, so the Cartwrights were alone for the evening.

"Are you hungry, Sweetheart?" called Adam from the front room. He stuck his head in the bedroom, looking for an answer.

"Does it matter?" she asked in almost a whisper. "You'll insist I eat something anyway."

"Shiloh..."

"Ssh," she admonished, nodding toward her sleeping child. "Soup. And fresh, hot bread." She turned her attention back to brushing her hair, but glanced back at his reflection in the mirror. "And butter." She watched until his head disappeared from the doorway.

Smiling all the way across the suite and down the hall to the floor attendant, he now had no doubt she was having another child. She'd asked for fresh bread and butter, and from this point forward, he would make sure she had it at each meal.

"I'm back," Adam said as he re-entered their suite. He watched Shiloh glide into the sitting room in her bare feet with her hair down, her curls cascading over her shoulders and down her back. A sultry smile formed on her lips at the look on his face, his nostrils flared, the corners of his mouth turned up, and his head slightly bowed as he looked at her.

"You changed," he said, giving her a sideways look.

She feigned a blush. "It's your favorite, isn't it?"

"You haven't changed," he said in a husky voice as he slowly moved toward her.

"Which is it?" she asked, chuckling.

He growled. "It's as if it's our first night in San Francisco after our wedding." He had finally reached her, and now slowly stepped into her, and just as slowly moved his arms around her. As he bent to kiss her, he stopped at a knock on the door. His forehead dropped to hers as he let out a long, exasperated breath. Before he let her go, he looked her in the eye. "This isn't over."

Striding to the door, Adam opened it and ushered a young man in with a cart of food, then just as quickly slipped a coin in his hand and ushered him out. When he turned back to his wife, he thought _this_ could well be over.

She had spotted the bread steaming on the cart, and was already on her way.

He laughed, and when she stopped with a hot yeast roll in her hand and looked at him, he said, "We are definitely having a child."

She buttered her roll and asked with a mouth full of bread, "What makes you so sure?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, he put his hands in his armpits and donned a satisfied smile as he looked up. "When you were carrying Abel, the house always smelled of fresh baked bread. I'd find you in the kitchen more often than not sitting at the table with a loaf of bread and a crock of butter."

Looking down at the roll as she took a bite, she said, "No. Really? I don't remember that."

He laughed quietly all the way over to the cart, took the roll out of her hand, and guided her to a chair at the round table in the middle of the room. "Sit. You're having soup before you fill up on bread."


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

Both lay on the bed, Adam on his back, Shiloh half over him and a single sheet twisted among their legs. It had been quiet indeed, as Abel continued to sleep peacefully on his little cot. But though there was barely a sound loud enough to wake the baby, it had been exhausting for both of them.

Adam stirred from sleep, his free hand feeling for the clock on the night table. He held the clock up above her head resting on his chest, and in the dim light from the moon shining through the window saw fifteen past midnight. Still enough hours for a good, restful sleep…or more of her.

Placing the clock quietly back on the night table, his hand moved to her hair, stroking it down her back as far as he could reach.

She answered with a quiet moan and reached down for the sheet wrapped around her leg, and when she rose, he rolled her over on her back and gathered her in his arms. He kissed the smooth, soft skin of her shoulder, slowly working his way back up to her lips.

"Are you ever sated?" she whispered.

He raised up to look her in the eye. "No," he said as he grabbed the sheet, throwing it off the bed.

Later that morning, Shiloh lay on her stomach on the cool bed sheets. She thought about pulling the sheet over her, but resisted, thinking about what happened the last time she tried to cover up. Instead, she opened one eye, but couldn't see beyond her own pillow, so she listened. If he had been asleep she would hear his deep, slow breathing. Lifting her head just a little, she found that his pillow was devoid of his head, and rising a little more, she found herself alone. She quickly rolled to see Abel, only to find his little cot devoid of baby. She sat up on the bed, looking for her gown and robe, and once she was covered, she shuffled to the bedroom door, her long curls tousled, and her eyes only half open.

Adam sat at the round table in the middle of the room fully dressed and feeding Abel. "See," he said to the child barely keeping the laugh out of his voice. "Mama had a rough night."

She narrowed her eyes and puckered her lips to which he crooked his lips and flared his nostrils, sending her backing into the bedroom and closing the door. Adam waited for a moment, and then heard it…the key turning in the door lock. He laughed loudly enough to bring a startled jerk from Abel, and though the child had heard his father's laugh enough that he didn't cry, Abel certainly gave his father a severe look. Carrying Abel to the bedroom door, Adam knocked first and then listened for a moment. "Sweetheart, your bath is ready."

"Bath?" came the muffled reply from behind the door. "Do you promise to let me pass unmolested?" A high pitched chuckle came from the other side of the door. "Promise!"

"I promise, though I thought you might want some company." He imagined her holding her breath. "Abel needs a bath." His brows rose when he heard the key turning in the lock.

When she stepped out, she took Abel from him and continued on to the washroom, listening to Adam chuckle behind her. "You're having much too much fun with this, you know."

Bending his head to his hand to stifle his laughter, he waited until she had disappeared into the washroom, then went to the bedroom to begin packing their belongings for the trip home. He knew Amalee would be back any minute, and he didn't want the room to appear as if anything other than sleeping had occurred.

Hearing a knock on the door, he hurried to open it and invited Amalee in. "And how was your evening with your family?"

"It was…uncomfortable," she said.

Adam's brow furrowed as he took a step toward her. "Is everyone all right?" Though he was well away from her, he stopped when she took a step back.

"Physically, yes. My sister's husband…put her out. It seems he never expected her to be a Quaker woman, though he knew she was raised by Quakers."

With his lips puckered, he nodded. "I understand."

"Are we going back to the house today?" she asked. She could see his concern when he gave a slight nod.

"I'm really all right, Mr. Cartwright. My sister was advised this might happen when she married a man who was not a Friend. My parents actually expected it. Having met you and Mrs. Cartwright, I had hoped…" She bowed her head. "If you'll excuse me, I'll pack my things and help Mrs. Cartwright prepare for the trip home." She quickly disappeared into her room.

"Adam," came a melodious voice from the washroom, a sound that instantly put the smile back on his face.

He opened the door to the sight of his wife in the bath with his son sitting on her thighs as she washed his hair. "Yes, my love."

"Do we have time to do a bit more shopping? There's one place we didn't get to yesterday."

"We do. But I don't believe we missed anything."

She smiled up at him as she rinsed Abel's hair and drew a grunt of discontent when the water spilled over his face. When the child blew out, sending water in her face, she laughed. "You're daddy taught you that, didn't he?" she said sweetly as she touched her finger to his nose.

Abel nodded emphatically and splashed his hands in the water.

"Would you take him while I get out, please?" she asked. After Adam lifted Abel out of the tub, she stood, stepped out and began to dry herself, and once she was finished, she wrapped the towel over Abel, still in Adam's arms.

"If we have to be here, we should buy office furniture and a drawing table for you. We can put it in the room behind the parlor where you'll have a separate door to the porch."

"Sweetheart," said Adam as he dried Abel. "I've already planned to put your piano in that room. It's the only room big enough."

She frowned. "Oh. Adam, you can't keep using the dining table. You have to stand and bend over it to see an entire drawing clearly. You'll ruin your back."

"I was thinking about using the front room upstairs," he said. "It has double doors to the balcony and windows on each side. I'll be able to see anyone coming."

Smiling, she said, "So, we can find you some office furniture?"

"Amalee is here. I'll ask if she's up to watching Abel for a while before we head home," he said, answering her smile with one of his own.

xxxxxxxx

Miss Edell, the teacher in Virginia City stood before a little girl who, it turned out, had a very big temper. "Rachel, you may have broken Stanley's nose. Why did you hit him?"

"'cause he called Momma that name again, and this time he called Micah a gunslinger."

Miss Edell huffed, but said nothing. "You'll have to stay here until your mother comes for you."

"But Micah is s'posed to get me today," said Rachel, trying hard not to pucker up and cry. "Stanley was bein' mean. He's not s'posed to be mean."

"He may have been mean, Rachel, but you were meaner. Now I don't care if Mr. Whitney is coming to get you today. I'll not be releasing you to him. I'll send your mother a note to come instead. In the meantime, you go sit at the desk in the corner and do your work. You may not have the privilege today of learning with the rest of the children."

Rachel turned, but couldn't resist answering, "I don't wanna learn with nobody anyway."

Miss Edell sucked in a breath. She let Rachel continue on to the corner without a remark. She was saving those for the child's mother. While Rachel got settled at the desk in the corner facing the wall, Miss Edell called little Alvie Mann to her desk. She wrote a note, folded it and handed it to the boy. "Alvie, please take this over to Sheriff Coffee and come straight back. I'll not have you miss your work today because of someone else's problem."

Alvie did as he was told, barely stopping as he bolted through the Sheriff's office door, bumping into Ben Cartwright on the way in.

"Alvie," Ben said cheerfully as he caught the boy before he fell backwards. "What's the hurry?"

The boy looked wide-eyed up at the big man who caught him. It wasn't so much the man's size, but more that Alvie's own father had a healthy fear of the imposing man. "I have a note. I have to give it to Sheriff Coffee and hurry back to school."

Stepping aside, Ben said, "Well, you go right ahead, Alvie."

Roy smiled as he took the note and tousled the boy's hair. "All right, Alvie. You run on back to school now." As Alvie left, Roy donned his glasses and opened the note.

"Roy, I've got things to do," said Ben as he headed for the door. "When you have a chance, come on out to the ranch for dinner. It's been too long."

"Ben, before you go, you might wanna read this note." Roy held the note out to him.

Furrowing his brow, Ben walked back to the desk, and took the note, looking back at Roy in confusion before he looked at it. "I see," he said. "Well, there's no reason to send someone for Etta. It would be hours before she'd get here." Taking a deep breath, he said, "I'll go speak with Miss Edell."

"You be careful, Ben," said Roy with an amused grin. "That woman'll make your ears bleed."

"Hm." Ben was well aware of Miss Edell's ability to dress someone down. He was the only School Board member who dissented when it came to hiring her. His feeling was if she spoke to children the way she spoke to a room full of adults, she had no place in the Virginia City school.

Ben walked over to the school and took a deep breath before he opened the door. Every head in the big room of the little school house turned, except, of course, for one, and each little head immediately snapped back and leaned down into the work on their desk. Ben smiled when he noticed their pencils weren't moving. "Miss Edell, Sheriff Coffee sent me over regarding your note."

The teacher stiffened, and without a smile on her lips or in her eyes, she said, "Mr. Cartwright, I did not send for you. I would appreciate if you would give Mrs. Wright my message."

"Well, Miss Edell, considering that Mrs. Wright is two hours away, and that it will take two hours for her to return, it will be dinner time before she would get home, and it will be far later than the end of school for you. Do you really want to wait that long?" He watched as Miss Edell turned red in the face. He'd never seen a woman who could pinch her lips into such a small, tight circle, and it took a good bit of mental fortitude to keep from laughing.

"Mr. Cartwright, I would like to speak with you outside. The children need their study time without interruptions."

He smiled. "Of course," as he motioned for her to precede him out the door.

Once the door closed, Miss Edell spun around. "Mr. Cartwright, the reason I want to speak with Rachel's mother is because she needs to know how associating with a gunfighter is leading to her child's ruin."

Ben bowed his head as he raised his hand to his mouth, pinching his bottom lip between two fingers. "Miss Edell, I don't know what you're talking about. Surely Rachel didn't pull a gun on someone."

"No, she punched little Stanley Wells in the nose because he called this man her mother is seeing a gunslinger." She moved her hands to her hips and leaned a bit forward.

Ben thought her nose looked like the beak of a biddy hen, and once again, looked away to stifle a chuckle. "Now Miss Edell. I would hope you wouldn't make a judgment about someone you've never met. You know how gossip goes."

She drew herself up to her full height. "Are you trying to tell me that Mr. Whitney…or rather Mortimer Williams…yes, I know who he really is…is not a gunfighter?"

"Miss Edell, far be it from me to tell you anything you feel you know is wrong. But the truth of the matter is that Mr. Whitney is a respected rancher and a mine owner. Prior to that, he was a range detective who helped uncover an incident of fraud in Utah Territory. In his past, he did participate in a gunfight…that he lost. And he has since participated in a gunfight that he won. But then, so have two of my sons. So have I. That does not make him or us professional gunfighters."

"Well, I…never!" The teacher held up her skirts and hurried back into the school house.

Ben reluctantly followed. "Uh, Miss Edell. About Rachel."

"Rachel, you will leave with Mr. Cartwright. Take your books with you. You are not to return to this classroom for the rest of the week. Do I make myself clear?" Miss Edell was speaking to Rachel, but was looking at Ben.

"Miss Edell, how many children have you…excused…from your classes?"

"Mr. Cartwright, you will not make Rachel's problem mine, do you hear me?"

"Miss Edell," he said with his voice raised. "How many?"

She turned her back to him and went to the front of the classroom. "Children, take out your readers and turn to page 32. Mr. Cartwright, please leave. And take the child with you."

He held out his hand to Rachel. "I will take Rachel home, Miss Edell. But this is not over."

Ben and Rachel walked out of the school hand in hand. When they arrived at the wagon which was now loaded with the supplies for which Ben had come to town, he lifted Rachel onto the seat, climbed up beside her and drove the wagon out of town.

After a bit of silence, Ben asked, "Rachel, did you punch Stanley in the nose?"

The little girl bowed her head and pushed her hands between her legs.

"Rachel, answer me."

"Yes sir," she said in a tiny voice.

"And why did you do it?"

"'cause he said mean things about Micah…and Mommy," Rachel said, her feet swinging and her hands now fidgeting.

"About your mother? Did you tell Miss Edell that Stanley said something mean about your mother?"

Rachel shook her head.

Pulling the reins, Ben stopped the buggy. "Rachel, what did Stanley say about your mother?"

When her chin started to quiver, Ben pulled her into his arms. "It's all right, Rachel. You and I both know whatever Stanley said wasn't true. But what you did was wrong. You shouldn't have hit Stanley. You should have told Miss Edell."

Now Rachel was crying. "I did when he said it before. But she di'nt do anything. She tol' me not to tell lies."

Ben held her a little closer. "I see. Let's get home and tell your mother what's happened. I'm sure she'll want to speak with Miss Edell."


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

"Annie, you and Mala scrub that floor anymore, you're gonna scrub the finish off it," said Hoss, bringing in a bucket of water from kitchen.

On her hands and knees, moving a brush back and forth over a large blood stain, Annie said, "Hoss, this room is supposed to stay sanitary to prevent infection. That means, no blood on the floor."

"It not just blood, Hoss," said Mala. We walk all through it while we were tryin' to get Miss Emily to the birthin' table, so there whatever was on our shoes."

As Hoss poured the water into a deep pot hanging over the fire, he said, "I don't ever remember being so worried about what was on the floor. Hop Sing just used to mop it. I don't think he ever scrubbed it."

"I guarantee you Hop Sing scrubbed floors," said Annie, raising up and wiping her brow by moving her upper arm over across face. I've been reading in the medical journals. This is what they've started in the hospitals back east, and their occurrence of infection has decreased."

Looking up at her, Mala took the scrub brush from her. "You look a mite green. Hoss, your wife need to take a break. She been sick for the last few days."

Hoss hurried over to her, pulling her to her feet. "Mala's right. If Emily hadn't been so close, I'd a taken her to town to see Paul. You ought not be deliverin' any babies while you're sick." Starry-eyed, Hoss smiled down at Annie the moment she was steady on her feet. "Now you're going up to bed if I have to carry you up there."

"Hoss, I can't. I have to check on Emily and her baby," said Annie.

"I don't reckon ya heard me," Hoss said, moving his arms around her. "You could make Emily sick with a cold, and she don't need none of that with a new baby."

"Annie, he right," said Mala. "You haf to take it easy else you get sicker. I take care of Emily and her baby and your baby, and I send Jeffrey for Dr. Martin to come by and check on all ya. You done." Mala made sure Annie saw her raised brows before she picked up the scrub brushes, dropped them in the bucket and walked to the door, looking out. "Now where that husband a mine. He suppose to be here already."

xxxxxxxx

Etta sat on the seat of the buggy, smiling as she looked everywhere but at Micah.

Of course, Micah noticed and strained to keep a straight face. He moved his hand over hers which made her blush. "How long are you going to keep that up?" he asked.

"Keep what up?" she asked, looking perplexed.

Micah reined the horses to a stop. Turning toward her, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek, looked into her eyes, and then kissed her lips. "Why are you so…?" He folded his lips into a line and shook his head, looking for the right words. "We've gone for rides. We've kissed. Why is this different?"

"You've never taken me shopping," said Etta sheepishly.

Micah's brow furrowed as he cocked his head. "I don't understand." She had looked up, but not at him. He looked to see what had captured her attention further up the road. "That's Ben and Rachel," he said quietly. Both waited for the wagon to approach them.

"Ben, it's a little early for Rachel to come home from school," said Micah suspiciously.

Drawing his hand down his chin, Ben reluctantly said, "There was…an incident."

The concern on Etta's face instantly became dour. "Oh? Rachel?"

The minute Rachel had seen her mother and Micah, she became quiet, hoping that if she was very still, no one would notice her on the seat. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Why don't we wait until we're home? We'll sit down and discuss what's happened." Ben looked at Etta, hoping she'd agree, knowing whatever was going to happen would be extremely awkward on a public road.

When they arrived at Adam and Shiloh's house, Etta scrambled down out of the wagon and hurried into the house to start a pot of coffee. She wanted the duties of hostess out of the way so she could concentrate on being a mother.

Rachel clung to Ben's side as she eyed Micah, her first thought that Uncle Adam was gone, but considering he and Micah grew up together, they might have a lot in common where it came to…punishment.

Ben held her hand up the steps to the front porch, then gave her a gentle push to get her through the door. It was as if she was frozen. She moved a few steps, and then stopped, probably hoping she would fade into the woodwork.

"Ben, why don't you get comfortable?" said Micah, motioning toward the sofa. "I'm sure Etta can't wait to hear this story. "Rachel," he said, holding out his hand to her. "Come on and sit down. We'll wait for your mother."

Rachel looked at the hand before her, wondering if it would be the cause of her not being able to sit without some pain. After all, Mr. Cartwright already told her punching Stanley in the nose was wrong. And it seemed no one was interested in what he'd said about her mother.

"Come on, Rachel," said Micah. "Sit in the chair there. When your mother gets back, you can tell us what happened."

Rachel did as she was told, sitting quietly and trying to remain unremarkable, hoping they would forget about her. But her mother came in, made quick work of pouring all the adults a cup of coffee, then sat in the chair across from her.

"I take it Miss Edell sent you home," said Etta. "Would you like to tell me why?"

Rachel bowed her head and said so quietly her mother barely heard, "Because I punched Stanley Wells in the nose. It's pro'ly broke."

Etta's eyes opened wide as did her mouth.

"Now…" Ben held up his hand. "Wait until you hear the rest."

"I'm not sure I need to hear the rest," said Etta, straining to keep her voice even.

"Rachel, tell your mother what had already happened. Before today," said Ben.

"Stanley said something mean, and when I tol' Miss Edell…"

Feeling his heart skip a beat at the little girls sudden tears, Ben said, "Tell your mother what Miss Edell said, Rachel."

Rachel's eyes moved quickly up to her mothers, and then back down. "She tol' me not to tell lies." With her fists rubbing her eyes, and her nose crinkled, she stammered on. "Stanley said it again today, so I thought if Miss Edell wouldn' do nothin'…he made me mad, so I punched him. I din't mean to break his nose." She finished in a full bawl.

Micah watched Etta's eyes fill with tears. He could see she was torn. Her little girl had done something wrong. But if the teacher, who was there to protect Rachel while she was in her care, did nothing, it wasn't really Rachel's fault.

Micah stood and held out his hand. "Rachel, come upstairs with me."

"Mommy?" she cried.

Etta looked up at Micah, frightened of what he intended to do.

Micah creased his brow. "Trust me, Etta." After a reluctant nod, he wiggled his fingers. "Let's go, Rachel."

She cried all the way up the stairs holding Micah's hand. Once they were down the hall away from the stairs, he said, "It seems you've taken this trip before. Uncle Adam?"

Nodding, Rachel wiped her eyes. "Uncle Adam punished me for kickin' a chicken."

By this time, Micah was sitting on the same bed Adam had with Rachel standing in front of him. "I'm sure you were told not to kick chickens. Uncle Adam wouldn't have punished you without a warning." There was silence for a moment. Micah was having a hard time with the child's sobbing. He reached forward and grabbed her hand, pulling her into a hug. "Rachel, what did Stanley say about your mother?"

Moving her arms around Micah's neck, she said, "I ain't s'posed to say it. It's a bad word."

"Rachel," said Micah, moving her back so he could see her face. "How do you know it's a bad word?"

"'cause Billy Peters said it was what his Pa called the girls in the saloon."

"Uh, Rachel. Did Billy Peters hear Stanley call your mother that name?"

Rachel nodded emphatically. "I tol' Miss Edell Billy heard it, but she din't even ask him."

"Was the word whore, Rachel?" When she nodded and started to cry again, Micah moved his arms around her and held her again. "Sweetheart," he said, stroking her hair. "You shouldn't have punched Stanley, but I understand why you did. You can't be hitting someone when you don't like what they say. If Miss Edell didn't listen, you should have told your mother, and if you couldn't tell your mother, you should've told me. If you'd done that the first time Stanley said that, we wouldn't be here. Do you understand?" She nodded. The crying had stopped, but the quiver of her lips told Micah it could start again at any time. "I'm not going to punish you this time, Rachel. But next time Stanley is mean, what are you going to do?"

"I ain't gonna tell Miss Edell." She frowned, but her eyes grew wide. "I ain't gonna tell Mommy neither." She looked up at Micah with tears welling in her eyes. "Can I tell you?" she asked in a tiny voice.

Micah leaned down to her level and smiled. "Always. Now listen to me. What Stanley said about your mother…it's not true. Your mother is a very honorable woman. Do you know what that means?" When Rachel shook her head, Micah nodded, trying to find some words to describe Etta that her daughter would understand. "Your mother is a good, respectable woman. And don't you ever believe anyone else who says she isn't. All right?"

Rachel threw her arms around Micah and whispered. "I love you. Mommy does, too."

"I hope so," he whispered. He left Rachel in her room and slowly went back down the stairs. He had become accustomed to the pain of walking, but stairs were another story. The pressure on one foot lasted much longer than that of a stroll. When he reached the bottom, he'd just begun to break out into a sweat. He wiped his brow on his sleeve before continuing to the sitting room and announcing, "This is as much Miss Edell's fault as it is Rachel's."

"Did you punish her?" asked Etta anxiously.

Slowly sitting down in the chair Rachel had recently occupied, Micah closed his eyes for a moment willing the spike in pain to diminish. "No. And I promised her Miss Edell would not have the opportunity to make the same mistake." He gave Etta a loving smile. "Why don't you go see her. She could use a hug from you right about now."

Etta rose and headed for the stairs, but stopped next to Micah's chair. "Will you be here when I come back down?"

Taking her hand and kissing it, Micah said, "No. I have some business to attend to in town."

"As do I," said Ben. "As a member of the school board, I can hear a formal complaint and call a special meeting."

The men waited for Etta to arrive at the top of the stairs, before they put their hats on and left for town. When they arrived, both men went into the bank Ralph Baker managed.

The moment he saw Ben, he laid the book down he was using to balance the contents of the safe and hurried forward with his hand out. "Ben, what brings you here at this hour? It's a little late for you isn't it?"

Ben shook Ralph's hand. "I'm actually here on school board business. Do you have a few minutes?"

"We'll sure. Why don't we go back to my office?" suggested Ralph. "This way." In the office, Ben didn't even sit down, though Micah took the chair he was offered.

"Pardon me, Mr. Baker, but my feet don't allow me to stand still too long."

"I remember what happened, Mr. Whitney. It's good to see that you're up and moving around. From what I heard, you might have been in a chair."

Ben smiled. "He might have died." Changing the subject, Ben went on. "Ralph, we have a problem at the school," said Ben.

"Oh? What problem?" asked Baker.

"There was an incident where Rachel Wright punched Stanley Wells in the nose," said Micah.

"I know. Miss Edell was here after school expecting some trouble from you, Mr. Whitney."

"What she probably didn't tell you is that Stanley has been describing Rachel's mother with a word that not only isn't very flattering, but is completely untrue," Micah said.

"She did tell me Stanley said something unkind to her, but that doesn't mean Rachel's reaction was acceptable."

Micah leaned forward in the chair. "Did she tell you Rachel told her prior to today that Stanley was calling her mother a whore. Miss Edell told her to stop telling lies."

Ralph crossed his arms. "Look, Mr. Whitney, I have children. I know how they can be and what they can say to get out of trouble. What if Rachel was telling a lie?"

Micah slowly stood with his mouth twisted and his brows curled in anger.

"Now…" Ben put a hand on Micah's shoulder. "Ralph, Billy Peters heard it. Rachel says he heard the lie and heard how Miss Edell responded."

"Oh. Well, that makes a difference." Baker walked to his window and looked out. "Why don't we go pay Evan a visit. And what about Adam?"

"Adam's in San Francisco," said Ben. "It will have to be the three of us. Before we go see Miss Edell, we should stop by the Peters to speak with Billy."

xxxxxxxx

The three school board members and Micah all watched as Miss Edell packed her belongings at the school house into a small black bag. As she packed, she tried to defend herself. "What you gentlemen don't understand is that Stanley didn't lie. Mrs. Wright worked in a saloon for almost a year before Mrs. Cartwright hired her."

"That doesn't make her a whore," said Micah.

"Doesn't it, Mr. Whitney? And one who's carrying on with a gunslinger."

Grabbing Micah's arm as he stepped toward Miss Edell, Ben pulled him backward…and took his place. "Miss Edell, you see, that's where you erred. Mrs. Wright may have sold drinks, but she did not work upstairs. She did that to provide food and a home for her child, and that is why Shiloh Cartwright took her out of there."

Miss Edell stopped what she was doing and turned to face Ben. "Shiloh Cartwright, the actress," she spit. "And the fact remains that Rachel's mother worked in a saloon."

This time Ralph stepped forward. "So did Stanley Wells mother." Miss Edell's eyes widened. "And so did my wife." Now Miss Edell's jaw dropped. "They sold drinks because that was the only choice they had. There is no shame in that. And as for Micah Whitney, we all know he has a past, we all know what that past was, and we all know why. Obviously, you don't. The reason you've been fired is because you took the word of the town gossips over the well-being of an innocent child, a child you are sworn to protect. You have failed at your job miserably, and if I have any say-so in the matter, you will not be teaching school anywhere within a hundred miles of Virginia City. And if you, by chance, end up selling drinks in order to eat and have a roof over your head, it would be a fine lesson. It's time to leave, Miss Edell. Your key, please."

Ben and Micah rode back to the Ponderosa in silence most of the way. Just before they arrived at Adam's house, Micah said, "Maybe this was too much to hope for. My past won't seem to let me go."

"Our past rarely does," said Ben.

Micah nodded toward the house. "My past could get them killed."

Ben took a deep breath. "I don't think there's much of your past left…well…the part of it that wants to see you dead. The Hortons are gone. Wasn't Holman the rest of it?"

"Mostly," said Micah, scratching the back of his head. "I'm sure he still has men out there. And evidently, there are people in town willing to tell anyone who's asking who I was."

"Micah, look what you have here. Amos always hoped you'd come back one day and take over the Flying W. You have Etta and Rachel…a successful mine partnership with Adam…a sawmill and timber. If the worst of your problems is the gossip of a school teacher, I'd say they're both pretty safe with you."

Micah gave him a hard stare. "Wait a minute. What d'you mean he hoped I'd come back one day? Dad wasn't supposed to tell anyone I was alive."

Ben took a deep breath. "I would never have betrayed your father's trust. I couldn't tell Adam or Shiloh. Amos promised you it would be your choice and in your own time, and that's how it was going to be. I would have taken that secret to my grave."

"Even though it put Adam and Shiloh at odds."

Ben chuckled. "Even so. But that didn't last long."

"You and Dad," said Micah, looking up at the stars just beginning to appear. "I should have known. Sometimes I wonder…"

"Don't…he knew you were protecting them. Shiloh knows that, too. That's all that matters. Oh, I almost forgot," Ben said, pulling an envelope out of his shirt pocket. "Willie delivered a telegram while we were in town. Said it was from Adam," he said as he tore the envelope open.

Micah watched as Ben's eyes moved over the paper and his face turned grave. "I need to find Joe. It seems our water rights suit has taken a turn for the worse. Shiloh says you have a folder with some papers about the Flying W irrigation and water agreements." Looking up at Micah, he asked, "Do you know anything about this folder?"

"It's in the bottom right drawer of Dad's desk. Right where Shiloh left it."

"We have to get that folder to San Francisco. Hiram will be asking for a continuation, but doesn't expect to get it." Folding the telegram and slipping it into his pocket, he said, "Shiloh says the folder contains a written water rights agreement with Grayson."

"I thought that case was open and close," said Micah.

"It seems a mining company has stepped in. There must be silver on Grayson's property, and that means whoever takes that file to San Francisco will be in danger."

"You can't send Joe alone."

"They won't know anything until Monday morning," Ben said. "What if Joe leaves tonight? And what if Joe isn't the one carrying those papers into San Francisco?"

"A decoy?" asked Micah, a slow smile stealing over his lips.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

The house was quiet. Abel was in bed and Amalee had retired to her room. Shiloh stood in the front upstairs bedroom with the doors open, looking out into the darkness beyond the dim lights of the house. To her left, she could see the lights of the bunkhouse, and to her right, a single light burned in Charlie's room in the barn where Haggin's horses were kept with her own. Bowing her head, she listened to the quiet footsteps of her husband come up behind her, and sucked in a breath when his arms moved around her and his hands settled on her stomach.

"There's not much there to hold on to," she said with a smile in her voice.

Adam heard it, and smiled, too, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Oh, but there will be soon enough."

Leaning her head against his, she closed her eyes. Both were quiet for a moment. "Adam," she whispered."

"Hm?"

"What was the telegram about?"

Taking a deep breath, Adam tightened his hold on her, but relaxed against her. "I'll tell you tomorrow. I don't want to spoil the end to a perfect day."

"I'm jealous."

"Oh? You want the big house now?"

She giggled. "No, silly. I was just thinking this should have been our bedroom. It has doors like our room at home. I can see the horses from here." She became quiet again. "I can feel the breeze, and hear the crickets, and it's…" She turned in his arms, moving her hands up to run her fingers gently through his hair.

"Do you want to move our furniture in here?" he asked with his eyes closed. Her touch…when she was as she was now…never failed to both relax and arouse him at the same time.

Bringing her hands down in front of her, she laid her head on his chest. "No," she said softly. His shirt was unbuttoned half way down, and her finger began to let his chest hair curl around it, then gently pulled away. "I think I prefer our bedroom to be at the back of the house. Besides, it's probably best that you can see who's coming during the day." She looked up into his eyes. "Just promise I can come visit." When his eyes smiled with his lips, she thought she would swoon. She thought it possible that she could lose herself in those beautiful hazel eyes. They darkened when his mood was intense. They softened at times like this.

He bent, and though she thought he was moving toward her lips, he stopped at her eyes, their blue sparkle drawing him in. "I expect nothing less." He kissed each of her eyes closed, then moved to her nose, feeling the warm of her breath…each one ever closer. Her lips, plump and pink, parted, making him smile, but he moved to her cheek, drawing his lips along her skin to her ear, where he gently nipped her lobe.

At the same time, her hand moved around him to his back, pulling his shirt out of his trousers and dragging her fingers lightly up and down until she kept moving them down where she held on with both hands. He did the same, but gently moved her against him as he found her lips. Still, he didn't kiss them. He gently followed their elegant curve with the tip of his tongue until she hungrily pressed her lips to his. He slightly backed away, his eyes teasing.

Even so, she couldn't take her eyes off of him, his perfect skin, his perfect nose, and those lovely, perfect lips. She tried to kiss him again, and once again he dodged, moving to her other cheek and diving to her neck.

"You're driving me mad," she whispered rather drunkenly.

With a closed-mouth laugh, he said, "And the night is still young." Lifting her into his arms, he carried her to their bedroom, gently placing her on the bed, and moving over her, his arms enveloping her, his lips moving over her at the same time their hands slowly disrobed each other. Where lately their lovemaking had been an impatient frenzy, this time it was slow and serene, each paying attention to every detail, enjoying the reaction brought by each kiss, each touch, each caress.

When the alarm sounded the next morning, Adam's long arm rose, snatched the clock off the night table and threw it, sending it out the open window. This started a light giggling that didn't appear to be stopping. He stopped it in the most enjoyable way he knew to the point that she gasped for air when their lips finally separated.

"How much money do we have?" she asked, tracing the line of this jaw with a finger.

His brows furrowed and his head slightly turned. "Why?" he asked, his voice deep, the word drawn-out.

"Do we have enough money to retire?"

Rolling over to his side, he folded his lips and scratched his chest. "Sweetheart, I don't think either one of us is ready to retire."

"Oh, you're already back to reality, aren't you?" she complained, sitting up and swinging her legs off the side of the bed.

"Oh no you don't." He grabbed an arm and pulled her back down. Moving her back where she'd been and pulling her against him so they were in the same position as when the alarm clock sounded," he said, "Let's start over, shall we?"

"We can't. You tossed the clock out the window."

"Good. Let's just pretend it never went off." His hand went to her forehead, pushing it down on her pillow, and his head landed right next to hers. "Now close your eyes."

She did, but they sprang open again at an insistent, "Da!"

Both raised their heads to see Abel standing in his crib, holding onto the rail and bouncing up and down. He held out a hand as he squealed, "Mama," delighted to have gotten the attention of both of his parents.

"It's time to move him into his own room," said Adam as he moved to a sitting position on the bed while watching his son bounce.

"We might not hear him if he wakes during the night."

Laughing, Adam pushed himself off the bed to retrieve Abel. "You are kidding, aren't you? We can hear him all over the house when he wants attention."

Shiloh rose also, taking her robe off the footboard of the bed and slipping it on before she accepted her child who was much too anxious to have an early breakfast."

Raising his eyebrows, Adam teased, "He takes after his Da." He laughed, pulled long underwear out of a drawer, stepped into them and pulled them up, then walked over to the wardrobe.

"Adam, I need to bathe."

"Why? We aren't going anywhere," he said, pulling on his trousers. "Willis and I are working on Ralston's doors, and you have to decide how you want your piano positioned in the back room downstairs."

"Well, I'm…uh…not fresh…thanks to you," she answered, trying to stop a smile from forming.

Before Adam had buttoned his shirt, he pulled her and their son into his side. "Are you complaining?" he asked quietly as he kissed her, then took Abel from her. "Why don't I get him dressed and take him downstairs with me while you bathe?"

Lo had returned late in the night, quietly stealing into his room and just as quietly resuming his work in the kitchen early in the morning. He had heard movement upstairs and began preparing breakfast. Amalee was happy to help set the table.

All was quiet at breakfast except for Abel's conversation which garnered an exaggerated smile or a long, slow nod, and in between, his mother slipped a spoon into his mouth. It was reasonably calm until both Adam and Shiloh noticed a wagon pull in front of the house carrying a piano.

Shiloh was the first one up and heading toward the door.

Looking at Amalee to make sure she took charge of Abel, he said, "Don't ever let her tell you she's not excited to have a piano in the house. Excuse me," he said, wiping his mouth and following his wife.

The man riding in back of the wagon with the piano, jumped down, reading a piece of paper. "Are you Mrs. Cartwright?"

Adam waited on the steps, smiling as he watched her bounce on her toes when she answered, "Yes, I am."

The delivery man took no noticed of her excitement. "Where would you like the piano, Ma'am?"

"Let me show you," Shiloh said anxiously as she led the man past Adam on the steps, across the porch and around the corner to the door of the downstairs room.

"Lady, that piano is not going around that corner and in through this door. There's not enough room."

Shiloh pouted. "You should speak with my husband. He'll know exactly what to do." She turned and bumped into Adam, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

He chuckled and turned her back around, laying his hands on her shoulders. "I gave Mr. Winters measurements for the door to make sure the piano would fit through it with the legs removed. That will also solve the problem of the corner. He also told me that one of you would pre-tune it, and that it would be fine tuned by a gentlemen who would call a few hours after you arrived. Rest assured my wife will know if you have adequately pre-tuned it. Gentlemen, may I present Isabella Whitney," he said, pausing for just a moment before he added, "Cartwright."

The delivery man whitened. "You're _that_ Cartwright."

Still smiling, Adam reached forward and slapped the man on his upper arm. "That I am." Bowing his head to Shiloh's ear, he said, "I'll be in the back yard if you need me. When Willis comes, would you send him back?"

Smiling sweetly, she nodded as she wrinkled her nose in excitement.

That evening, as Shiloh played her piano, Adam sat with Abel in the parlor, listening. After a rather stormy few weeks, followed by compromise…and a piano…balance had been restored. Still, his brow furrowed wondering if the next few days would be part of that balance.

That same evening, having ridden for three days, stopping only to eat a quick meal of dried beef, take a drink and change horses, Joe rode into San Francisco under cover of darkness and took a room at a non-descript hotel. Earlier in the day, Ben and Micah boarded a stage in Virginia City. The same night Joe left the Ponderosa, another man rode into Virginia City, had a drink at The Bucket and left completely unnoticed.

On the stagecoach, Ben and Micah sat across from two men wearing guns and dressed rather smartly. At their first stop at Friday's Station, just before they entered California, Ben and Micah left the coach. The two men searched their belongs in the coach and in the boot. Before Ben and Micah reboarded the stage, both were rather roughly escorted to the back of the station and searched.

"Where is it?" asked one of the men while both men held Ben and Micah at gunpoint.

Ben smiled. "Considering we know a mining company is involved in buying Grayson's land, do you honestly think one of us would be carrying what you're looking for?"

"We could kill you right now," said the other man.

"But you won't," said Micah. "The sheriff in Virginia City already knows we were expecting you. Look around the corner at the men who just rode in."

One of the men walked backward to the side of the building and looked around. "There must be eight men on horseback out there," he said to his partner.

"There'll be another stage stop," answered his partner.

At that moment, Sheriff Roy Coffee stepped around the other side of the building with a shotgun, distracting the two men long enough for two other men to walk up behind them. "There isn't gonna be another stage stop for you boys," said Roy. "You'll be going back in the other direction all the way to Virginia City where you'll be answering a few questions. Now, you drop your guns right there. We'll take a nice easy walk around to the front." As Roy walked by Micah and Ben, he smiled and said, "Ben, Micah, have a pleasant ride to San Francisco. And give my best to Adam and Shiloh."


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter Sixty**

Hoss trotted down the stairs to answer a rather urgent sounding knock on the door. "Mala, you ain't been gone but an hour."

"I know, Mista Hoss. But I don' know what else t'do."

Hoss saw fear in her eyes. Taking her arms, he drew her into the house, and before he closed the front door, he looked around outside. "What's wrong, Mala? Where's Jeffrey?"

"That why I here, Mista Hoss. I cain't find Jeffrey nowhere. He say he be down to the house, workin' on the roof, but he ain't there. But his horse still be there."

Hoss took his hat and gun belt off the pegs where they hung. "Mala, you stay here. Millie's upstairs helping Annie with Eric, and Emily and her baby are still in the surgery. I'll look for Jeffrey. Don't you go nowhere 'til I get back."

xxxxxxxx

It was evening. Shiloh and Adam had just put Abel to bed and were on their way back downstairs when they heard a knock at the door.

Moving Shiloh just inside the parlor, Adam pulled his gun out of the holster in the drawer of the entry table and held it behind his back. He looked out of the side window, then opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Adam Cartwright?" the man asked.

Adam moved his eyes up and down the man, measuring him up, deciding he was someone's clerk. "I am."

"This is from Mr. Faulkner."

Adam breathed deeply when he looked down at the hand holding the letter. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin, replacing the envelope with it. "Thank you."

Shiloh watched her husband close the door. He stood there for a moment looking at something his hand. "What is it?"

"It's from Hiram," he said, ripping the envelope open. Exhaling, he said, "We go back to court Wednesday. The judge gave us two days."

"Two days? From today? That's impossible!"

Pursing his lips, Adam said, "I have to go into the city tomorrow." Walking past Shiloh toward the back of the house, he added, "Early."

"What are you going to do?" she asked, watching him go.

He stopped in the back hall, but didn't look back. "I'm going to get Hiram to request the judge be recused. I'm guessing the mining company bought him."

When Shiloh heard the back door open, she called after him, "Adam?"

Again, the fear in her voice stopped him. This time he turned around and met her midway down the hall. Moving his hand to her face, he tried to smile, but didn't quite hide his concern. "I'm going out to the bunkhouse for a few minutes. I'll be right back." After a short kiss, he turned and left.

Shiloh watched him go, then went back down the hall, trotted up the stairs and into the room they had moved Abel into earlier that evening. She found her son sound asleep, and carefully lifted him into her arms. Sitting in the rocking chair, she held him close, and though the little boy stirred, she rocked him until he slept soundly in her arms. There, she stayed, waiting for her husband to return.

Adam walked quickly across an open field to the bunkhouse. He stopped when he heard the unmistakable sound of a horse snorting, his hand moving instinctively to his back and pulling the gun out of his trousers. Walking into the shadow of trees, he hoped it was cover enough to hide his white shirt. Looking back, he found a lone rider taking his time coming up the track to the house. His nostrils flared as he swore to himself. He'd left Shiloh and Abel alone in the house except for Lo and Amalee. Looking forward, he knew he was halfway between the house and bunkhouse. He could fire a shot and empty the bunkhouse in the direction of the house. If the rider was friend, he'd turn toward the gunshot. If he was foe, the rider would move quickly to the house. But if he stepped out of the shadows and yelled, either way, the rider would come to him. If he was with the mining company, the man's argument would be with him, not his wife and child. Stepping out of the shadows, he yelled, "You there!"

The rider stopped his horse.

"Who are you?" yelled Adam.

There was a tense moment of silence before the rider yelled back, "Adam! It's Mark Harris."

Letting the weight of his gun carry his hand down to his side, Adam looked up at the night sky and let out the breath he'd been holding, then waved the rider over.

"Trouble?" asked Mark.

"Maybe," said Adam. "Stay near the house while I go out to the bunkhouse. I'm going to bring men over to guard the house. I'll explain when I get back.

Dismounting, Mark held out his reins. "Ride my horse. It'll be quicker."

Adam mounted and watched Mark blend into the shadows in his black attire as he trotted back toward the house. When he arrived, he sat quietly in a chair so as not to alarm those in the house while he waited for Adam.

Finishing his business in the bunkhouse, Adam trotted the horse back to the house and left it tied to the hitching rail. He slowly walked up the steps and stood with his hand on his hips. "I'm surprised to see you here," he said.

Mark chuckled. "Oh, I don't think you are. Your father needed someone the mining people didn't know. They've already stopped Ben and Micah on the stage by now, and that means those are in the custody of your sheriff. The rest will be looking for Joe. He's probably already in San Francisco laying low. Keith met him in Sacramento and took the papers. He should get to San Francisco tomorrow where he'll blend in until you're back in court."

"That still doesn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

The smile left Mark's face when his brow creased. "I'm here to see that you and the little lady aren't harassed by the mining company men. Ben's request."

"My father believes it could get that bad?" asked Adam, motioning toward the front door.

Mark followed Adam into the parlor and accepted the whiskey he was offered. "Just what I need. I'd forgotten how cold it gets here at night, even in the summer." He took a generous drink and sucked in air through his teeth at the sting in his throat. "Ben thinks Sharon's behind it."

Adam's bottom jaw dropped slightly. "I've met William Sharon. He didn't seem that bold."

"Oh, it's not Sharon himself. According to Ben, he's hired himself a crew that will do whatever it takes to please the man. Sharon pays them well when things turn in his favor, and he never knows the details, so he feels he's not liable." Mark looked down into his glass, took another swallow, and added. "I think it was Sharon's men who tried to shut down your mine."

Shiloh stood at the top of the stairs, listening and hiding a gun in the folds of her skirt. "Adam? Is everything all right?"

"Mark, would you excuse me a minute? I'm sure the way I left the house has her on edge." Moving toward the stairs, Adam said, "Help yourself to another. One of the men will bring your saddle bags and rifle in after he gets your horse settled."

"One more thing before you go, Adam. There's a man following Joe."

Stepping down off the first riser of the stairs, Adam turned his head and furrowed his brow. "How do you know someone's following Joe?"

"He rode into Virginia City the day Joe left. Had a drink in the Bucket and left town. I followed him from Virginia City as far as Sacramento, then I lost both him and Joe."

Taking another step forward, Adam asked, "Does he know Keith took the agreement?"

Mark shook his head. "Couldn't. Joe and Keith never met each other. Keith took it out of Joe's saddle blanket while Joe was in a saloon and moved on. The man following Joe was in the saloon. Never saw it."

Chewing the inside of his cheek, Adam nodded and trotted on up the steps, thinking about what might happen to Joe if his man caught up to him.

Mark watched Adam go up the steps, then returned to the parlor. Ordinarily, Mark wouldn't allow anyone to touch his horse, but he knew Adam hired honest men. Without a thought about it, he refilled his glass and sat in the chair next to the fire to chase the chill of the night away.

Adam met Shiloh at the top of the stairs. "Shiloh, it's just Mark."

"Mark wasn't here when you left for the bunkhouse. What else is there?"

Noticing the way she was standing with her hand hidden in the folds of her skirt, he reached forward and took the gun from her. "Where's Abel?"

"He's in his bed. He hasn't woken up," she said, keeping her eyes locked on his.

"Pa's on his way on a stage. Micah's with him. Some men held them up at a way station, but Roy was there to stop them from doing any harm."

"So they have the folder?" she said, taking a tenuous step toward him.

"No. Joe left Ponderosa two days ago with Amos' folder. Keith met him in Sacramento and took it with him."

She finished her step. "Where is Joe?"

Taking her hand, he led her back to their bedroom. "Sweetheart, Joe is a decoy. It's his job to disappear, so the mining company's men spend the time trying to find him. "He's probably in the city somewhere by now, staying out of sight. Keith will appear in court Wednesday. Not before. Pa sent Mark to help if the mining company comes here."

Closing her eyes, she wilted a bit. It seemed that wherever they went, whatever they were doing, there was always some reason they needed guards. She'd looked out the window when she heard the horse ride up and noticed the men from the bunkhouse heading their way. "You said before that Cartwrights have enemies." She moved her eyes up to his and said quietly, "It seems Cartwrights make enemies."

Adam frowned. "We do, Shiloh. Protecting what's ours. And now I have you and Abel to protect."

Her ire turned to sympathy as her hand moved to his chest. "Adam, I'm not helpless."

Slightly smiling and covering her hand with his, he said, "I know you aren't. But Abel is. It's your job to protect him when I can't. You have the most important job where he's concerned because you are the second line of defense if I fail." He looked down at the gun in his hand. "But you knew that, didn't you?" he asked with a sparkle in his eyes. Moving his hand to the back of her neck, he drew her forward into a kiss, then touched her forehead with his, and the two stayed there a few moments.

"I'll ask Lo prepare Mark some dinner," she said, hesitantly moving away from him.

xxxxxxxx

Adam had left Shiloh and Abel at home the next day. He went into town as usual, but left Mark behind as well.

Mark disagreed, but in the end, had to agree with Adam's reasoning that he had to appear normal. Mark's presence would most likely raise suspicion. If someone wanted to get to Adam, they probably could, but he decided to ride in the coach with Clarence driving hopefully making it appear that his family was with him. Truth be told, if Sharon's men wanted to kill one of them it would be their father first. The lawsuit didn't require Adam's appearance.

He went to work in the office, got a good amount of drawing done, went to see Hiram for a short meeting, then joined Robert for lunch. In the late afternoon, he went home with no issues. When he got there, Shiloh was playing…at…the piano. She'd try something she knew, and sort of slowly quit playing. Then she'd try one he hadn't heard before and ended up banging her hand on the keys. The piano faced the side window on the same wall as the outer door, so when he entered from the hallway of the house, she didn't see him…nor hear him. She wasn't playing…just staring out the window. He lightly drew the back of his index finger down the soft, smooth skin of her lovely, long neck.

Her head bowed and the rigidity in her shoulders instantly relaxed. "Please don't ever stop touching me that way," she said softly.

Sitting down beside her on the piano bench, he took her hand. "What's wrong?"

With a deep breath, she said, "Lack of concentration." She laid her head his shoulder. "I was worried about you."

"Everything was normal today, and most likely will be normal tomorrow, but I'd like us all to go into town. Pa, Joe and Micah will be there."

"Why do you expect things to be normal when they aren't?" she asked, looking at his eyes.

"Shiloh, it doesn't matter if I'm there or not. If they're going after someone, it would be Pa, and I don't think they'll do that considering it will certainly be proof that someone didn't want him at this hearing. If it is Sharon who's behind this, as Mark believes, he'd be a fool to try something on the eve of the last day."

"You expect a ruling tomorrow, then."

"I do."

Raising her head, she smiled at him. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh," he said with wide grin. "When do I get this surprise?"

Taking his hand, she led him from the music room and up the stairs to Abel's room where the baby and Amalee were playing with blocks. She stopped Adam at the door. "Abel, Daddy's here. Come see him, my little love," she said, holding her hand down to him.

Abel clapped his hands. "Da," he said as he reached up for his mother with one hand while he pushed himself off the floor with the other. He had been on his feet before while holding someone's hand, mostly two hands, but this time, he took a tentative step, followed by another that sent him sideways. Shiloh helped him recover, and this time, he took four slow steps to his father.

Adam wore a wide smile, and when he picked his son up, he laughed loudly.

Abel creased his brow at his father, then put on the same wide smile, wrinkled his nose and cackled.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter Sixty-One**

The Freeman's home was well on its way to becoming more than just a cabin in the woods. The roof had been completely replaced with new shake and the exterior had been reboarded and painted a light green, as Mala described, to signify a new beginning like the new growth in the forest that surrounded their new home.

When Hoss arrived, he found Jeffrey's tools neatly arranged in the tool box he'd built sitting next to a neat stack of shake. Looking around from his saddle, Hoss called out, "Jeffery!" He listened for a moment, then dismounted. Backing up, he looked up at the front overhang of the roof where the last bit of work had been left. The shake had been neatly replaced. Jeffery must have been preparing to put his tools and extra shake away. Hoss surveyed the rest of the property and found Jeffery's horse in the barn along with some deep gouges in the dirt floor. He followed the ruts out of the back of the barn until they disappeared into the duff at the tree line at the back of the property clearing.

"Jeffery!" Hoss yelled and continued yelling, every now and then stopping to listen. He could see the creek he knew was about a half mile from the house, when he heard his name. It was faint...weak, but it was definitely Jeffery's voice.

"Jeffery, you keep calling, so I can find ya!" yelled Hoss.

Jeffery did, and though he tried to yell, he only managed a faint moan. Even so, it was enough.

Hoss almost stepped on him, he'd been covered so well. Someone had dug a shallow grave, rolled Jeffrey into it, and hastily covered him with fallen branches and pine needles.

"It's all right, Jeffrey. I got you now," said Hoss softly as he cleared away the brush.

xxxxxxxx

"Shiloh."

"Hm?"

"Sweetheart."

"Hm?" Her face was forward, but her eyes were looking down toward the floor of the coach. She had entwined the fingers of each of her hands, rocking them back and forth and squeezing.

At the same time Adam grabbed them, he said, "What?" just a little too loudly. All eyes were on him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice. But you've been somewhere else since we left the house." He let go of her hands, and when they commenced their rocking and squeezing, he turned sideways on the seat, moved his hands to her upper arms and turned her toward him. "Stop," he said gently.

"Hm? Stop what?"

"Shiloh, look at me." When she did, he smiled tenderly. "What's bothering you so?"

Looking down at her hands, she breathed deeply and flexed them, realizing they were sore. She squeezed them into fists and shook them, took another deep breath, then looked up at Adam and smiled. "I'm fine."

"No you are not," he said quietly. "Now…what's bothering you?"

She looked over at Amalee with Abel sitting on her lap. The child was watching his mother, wearing a frown as if alligator tears could fall at any moment.

She batted away the sting in her eyes as she looked at him, then leaning forward, she locked eyes with the little boy, her smile growing until it was beautiful and bright, and just what the child needed to see. Because his mother's smile was so reassuring, his own smile appeared followed by a laugh and a blush that made him hide his face behind Amalee's arm.

"There's my little love," she said softly.

Pulling her back against his waiting arm, Adam smiled at Abel's antics before he whispered in Shiloh's ear. "We'll talk about this when we get to San Francisco."

She kept her smile until she looked away out the window of the coach.

At the Slater's home, everyone went into the house, but as soon as Shiloh and Adam said their goodbyes to Abel, they returned to the coach for the trip to the courthouse, leaving Mark and his city associates to discreetly watch the house. Halfway to the courthouse, Adam leaned out of the window of the coach. "Clarence, pull over for a minute."

"Everything all right, Mr. Cartwright?" Clarence yelled back.

"Mrs. Cartwright and I need to discuss something before we get to the courthouse," answered Adam. Just as soon as he'd said it, Shiloh moved to the other side of the coach.

He leaned back and crossed one leg over the other. "You have about five minutes."

Slowly raising her eyes to meet his, she said calmly, " _You_ have about five minutes."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Quite simply, there's nothing I want to say. Which usually means you have something to say." When he raised his chin, a chill went down her spine. She inwardly swore at herself for letting him distract her with just a look. "I do wonder why I'm not with Abel."

Pushing his bottom lip up, he allowed a hand to rest over his crossed calf. "You're going to the courthouse because you are the one who kept the agreement. The other attorney might have questions. Beyond that, I can't say anything if you won't tell me what's bothering you."

They sat locked in an uncomfortable stare, neither wanting to force the other to say anything.

She broke the stare by closing her eyes. "You once told me I'll get over it. Well, I'm trying."

Leaning forward and propping his arms on his thighs, he asked, "What is it you're getting over?"

"It doesn't matter. The point is I'm trying, and you're not letting me." He twisted his mouth. "We need to go, Adam. We'll be late." She heard him blow air out of his nose, a sure sign she'd aggravated…or exasperated him. Glancing up at him, she said so quietly, he barely heard her, "Perhaps I can talk about it after."

He offered her his hand, holding it out for a long moment until she placed her hand in his. Gently pulling her back across the coach to sit beside him, he moved his arm around her, kissed her ear and then yelled to Clarence to continue on to the courthouse.

Ben and Micah went straight to Hiram's office once they'd left the stagecoach. Hiram sent a messenger to the San Francisco police to send an escort, and all three men walked the short distance to the courthouse under the protection of six of San Francisco's finest. Joe had been hiding in the shadows of the lobby since before dawn, having moved from his hotel room to the courthouse under cover of darkness.

"Pa," he said, stepping out of a dark corner when Ben and Micah came through the courthouse doors.

Moving his hand to the side of Joe's head, Ben closed his eyes for a moment. "You're all right. Any trouble?"

Smiling at his father, Joe answered, "Oh, there was one fellow following me, but he was no trouble at all. What about Adam?"

"I don't know yet. We haven't seen him," Ben replied, worry lines in his forehead.

"Ben," called Micah, looking out the window. "That's their coach," he said, nodding at the black coach stopped at the steps of the courthouse amid a throng of reporters.

"Adam?" Shiloh whispered, clinging to her husband as he moved her up the stairs.

"Robert left early this morning to see Sam Clemens." He smiled at her smile, the first one he's seen since she'd smiled to set Abel at ease earlier.

As they entered the courthouse, Ben pulled Adam to the side of the lobby. "You're both all right. But I don't understand…the reporters?"

"Sam Clemens arranged it, Pa. No one was going to get to us through that." Turning, he clasped Micah's arm. "Any trouble?"

"None Sheriff Coffee couldn't handle," answered Micah.

Next Adam turned to Joe. "And you?"

"They didn't know I was here until just now, and the man they sent to follow me…he got just little tied up," said Joe, nodding with his lips folded into a line that gave way to that cocky smile of his.

Shiloh stood quietly by, letting the Cartwright men assure themselves everyone was all right. Micah watched her and quietly made his way to her, pulling her into a hug. "Shy, it's time to stop worrying. Everyone's all right."

She gave him a slight smile, then bowed her head.

Moving his hand to her face, he raised it to his. "What's wrong?"

Her smile was short-lived. "I'm…fine. Can we just get this over with?"

"Ben," said Hiram, offering his hand. "You can come into the courtroom now," he said, looking over most of the Cartwright clan. Walking through the door with Ben, he said, "I don't know how you managed to all get here in one piece, but I'm happy you did. Do you have the Whitney agreement?"

"Well, I don't know." Ben turned to Joe. "Did Keith take it?"

Joe's hands went to his hips. "Yeah, Pa. In Sacramento."

"Well," said Ben, surveying the lobby. "Let's hope he gets here."

Taking his place at Shiloh's side, Adam waited for everyone else to enter the courtroom, and stopped before they went through the door. He looked down at her with furrowed brows, wanting to ask the question. But he knew the answer would be generic. This would be a long morning, even if the case closed quickly.

Ben seated himself at a table in front next to Hiram while his family sat just behind him. Just before the judge entered the courtroom, they heard the rear door open and close, followed by the click of boots on the floor. Each Cartwright turned and smiled as Keith walked up the middle aisle, handed Ben a folder, tipped his hand and walked to the back of the courtroom, taking the seat on the aisle next to the rear door.

Ben and Hiram busied themselves flipping through the papers in the folder as Grayson and the opposing council looked on, and when they found the water rights agreement written on a scrap of paper just as Shiloh remembered it, the smiles all around made Grayson's attorney throw down his pencil. The men sitting behind him leaned forward, and though no one on the Cartwright side of the room could make out any words, the tone was not friendly. The mining company men all looked to the back of the room at the man who had delivered the folder, then turned and faced forward, waiting for the judge to appear.

Everyone stood as the judge came out of a back room. He took his seat, and while a slow smile moved over Adam's lips, jaws dropped on the other side of the room.

"I'm Judge Bergen. Judge Reinhold has been recused from this case. Now, I understand that up to now, this case comes down to the word of Mr. Grayson that a water rights agreement did not exist. Mr. Cartwright contends one did exist. Unfortunately, in the absence of any proof of a water rights agreement…"

"Your Honor, if I may beg the court's indulgence, new evidence has come to light, if I may approach the bench with council," Hiram said, looking over at Grayson's attorney.

"Mr. Faulkner, you had mentioned a written water rights agreement to Judge Reinhold. You have it?"

"Yes, Your Honor," answered Hiram. "A written water rights agreement between Mr. Grayson and Amos Whitney of the Flying W Ranch just to the north of the Ponderosa Ranch."

"Approach," said the judge.

Everyone looked on as the two attorneys argued until finally, after almost half an hour, the judge raised his hand, and both lawyers retreated to their seats.

"Mr. Grayson contends there was never any water rights agreements. Mr. Cartwright contends there was. I was prepared to rule in favor of Mr. Grayson without proof that such an agreement existed. Now, I have in my hand proof of an agreement with another ranch, al beit, but a ranch that has been handed down to the direct descendents of Amos Whitney. Because of this, my experience tells me that Mr. Grayson probably did have a hand shake agreement with the Cartwrights. The law tells me Mr. Grayson definitely had a binding agreement with the Whitneys, and therefore, the water rights, to whomever they belong, the Whitneys and Cartwrights of the Flying W or the Cartwrights and Whitneys of the Ponderosa, the property cannot be sold to anyone without the water rights remaining intact. Mr. Grayson, you may sell the land to anyone of your choosing, but part of the sale includes the responsibility to protect the purity of water flowing through your property. Hydraulic mining would ruin the water flowing through your land, therefore as long as the agreement exists, no mining can occur on the property. Ruling is in favor of Benjamin Cartwright. This case is dismissed," the judge said, just before he banged his gavel on the sound block.

All the Cartwright's stood, save Shiloh, each one congratulating the other. Shiloh watched the men sitting in the gallery behind the table Grayson and his attorney occupied. They were watching the celebration across the aisle with ominous glares, whispering among themselves.

She was still watching them when Adam sat back down beside her, and took her hand. "You see. Nothing to worry about."

She glanced at him, then back to the odium across the aisle. "Really. That's not what it looks like to me."

Adam followed her gaze and snorted. "Shiloh, there's nothing they can do. They lost."

"You and I both know what men will do for that kind of money," she said quietly without taking her eyes off of them.

Raising his chin and furrowing his brow, he studied her for a moment before he moved his hand to her chin and turned her face toward his. "Shiloh, there's no money to be made. That land will never be mined as long as there's a water rights agreement." He raised his brows. "Unless you plan to tear it up." He meant it to be funny, but she didn't crack a smile.

"What if someone got their hands on that agreement and destroyed it?" she asked without looking at him.

"We have a ruling based on the existence of an agreement that the judge saw. Besides that, Hiram will keep that agreement locked up in a bank vault, so it's extremely unlikely anyone will get their hands on it."

She looked down at her hands. "So if someone took your child and would only return him in exchange for the agreement, you wouldn't give it to them?"

Adam bowed his head and exhaled. "That's a bit extreme."

"We never imaged Daniel would be capable of doing what he did," she said, standing to greet Ben approaching from the aisle.

He hugged her. "How are you feeling, darling?"

"I'm fine," she said, giving him a genuine smile.

Joe walked over to the opposing side with a piece of paper in his hand. He handed it to one of the men sitting behind Grayson and his attorney. "You'll find your missing friend in that room in the Union Square Hotel. He wanted me to tell you he couldn't make it. He's all tied up at the moment." With a quick wink and smile, Joe sauntered back to his family.

"Joe, what was that about?" asked Ben, his eyebrows curled in impending anger.

"Oh, just passing on a message," said Joe, laughing to himself as he watched his father's expression change to one of dismay. Moving his hand to his father's shoulder, Joe said, "Don't worry, Pa. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle."

Adam sat chewing the inside of his cheek thinking Shiloh's intelligence was probably her worst enemy. He stood, moving behind her and caressing each of her arms with his hands. "Pa, I hope you planned to stay at the house while you're here."

"Well, I haven't seen this stock ranch of yours," Ben said with a wide smile.

Adam answered his father's grin with one of his own. "Good. We'll ride in the coach, but we have to stop by the Slater's to pick up Abel and Amalee."

"Amalee?"

Wrapping her arm in her father-in-law's, Shiloh walked him down the middle aisle toward the lobby of the courthouse. "Amalee helps us with Abel. Before we go, I want you to see something," she said, guiding Ben to the back wall of the lobby.

Standing facing the wall, Ben read the plaque, becoming introspective. "Of course, I knew it was here. We all read about it in the paper." He turned around and really looked at the lobby his son had designed. "It's really quite a beautiful building. And to think I wanted him to stay to run the ranch. I'm glad he didn't," Ben said, looking down at Shiloh. After a moment of silence as he looked around him one more time, he held his arm out to Shiloh. "Everyone is waiting for us," he said, and the two walked out of the courthouse together.

At the Slater's house, Ben and Adam spent a few minutes thanking Evelyn and Robert for taking in Abel while they were in court.

"Adam, really," said Evelyn. "It is never a problem. Amalee does quite well with Abel. In fact, she did well with both of them. I may use her myself once you and Shiloh go back to the Ponderosa."

Reaching out his hand, Robert said, "You've been working very hard Adam. I hope you can relax and enjoy it with this legal matter resolved." He turned to Ben. "Mr. Cartwright, you are always welcome in our home. I hope you'll call on us before you have to head back to the Ponderosa."

Ben took his hand and covered it with his other hand. "Thank you, Robert. Perhaps I can before I leave." He tipped his hat. "Mrs. Slater."

Shiloh sat in the middle of Adam and Micah with Joe, Ben and Amalee on the other side of the coach. She didn't mind that the conversation moved around her, but did not include her. She could have participated, but her mind was elsewhere as she looked down at her son asleep in her arms.

Adam gave her an occasional look, encouraging her to join them, but she just smiled and remained quiet.

When they arrived at home, Shiloh gave up Abel to Amalee. "Would you change him, please?"

"Of course, Mrs. Cartwright," Amalee said, happily taking Abel up the stairs.

Turning to the men, Shiloh clapped her hands into a clasp. "Now, for your rooms. Micah, we have rooms upstairs, and we have a room downstairs as well. Which would you prefer?"

"Do you have to ask?" he said, with a chuckle.

"I was trying to be polite," she said, leaning toward him with a smile. "Adam, if you'll show your father and Joe to their rooms upstairs, I'll show Micah his room."

"All right," said Adam, giving her a quick nod, then motioning Ben and Joe up the stairs.

Shiloh took Micah's hand and led him down the back hallway to a room at the back of the house that looked out over the ocean in the distance.

The first thing he did was walk to the window. "That's quite a view, little sister." He turned to face her. "But you don't like it here, do you?"

Her open mouth slowly turned to a sarcastic smile. "There's fresh water in the pitcher. The sheets are fresh, too."

When she turned to leave, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He looked down at her with raised brows, but said nothing.

"I'm not eight years old. That's not gonna work."

He added a lip twist, and she finally slumped. "Micah, this really has nothing to do with you." He nodded and raised his brows again. "I'm worried about Abel," she said, looking away. "And the new baby."

"Excuse me," he said, sitting on the side of the bed and moving his feet out so they were resting on the heels of his boots. "That's better," he said as he let out a breath. "What happened that you're so scared about the children?"

She sat down next to him. "I suppose it started with Daniel Slater. We were all worried he'd take Abel…so worried that Ben hid him in the wine cellar. And then…something Adam said last night. He'd left the house. I heard a noise of the front porch and waited at the top of the stairs with the gun Adam keeps in his night table."

"What did he say?"

"That I was the last line of defense to protect Abel if he failed." She looked up at her brother with fear in her eyes. "I never thought of Adam failing at anything, much less failing to protect us. I'm not sure I'm up to it." She took a step forward. "What if I fail?"

"Shiloh, in my experience, a mother does whatever a mother has to do to protect her children. Have you told Adam how you feel?"

"No," she said quietly.

"But you will."

She snorted. "I don't really have a choice. He won't stop trying to find out why I've been so quiet."


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter Sixty-Two**

Ben spent a good bit of time sitting in the kitchen, sipping coffee and talking with Lo. Well, more like talking to Lo. Lo quietly listened, smiled and nodded as Ben told the young man about his cousin, Hop Sing. Lo was much younger than Hop Sing, and had only met his cousin once. But with the Chinese, family was the most important concern, no matter how far away or removed.

"Lo, I've bored you long enough," said Ben as he rose from the chair.

"Mr. Cartlight, it no trouble," insisted Lo, bowing several times. "Lo enjoy listening to story of most venerable cousin, Hop Sing."

Joe and Shiloh sat on the front porch watching Adam play with Abel in the yard while he and Micah spoke. "How are you, Joe?" asked Shiloh.

Joe smiled. "You're talking to me again?"

She cut her eyes over to his. "Perhaps I should just keep doing what I've been doing."

"Hm? What's that?" he asked.

Shiloh exhaled. "Staying quiet."

"You? Quiet?" Joe giggled, then thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you have." The levity had disappeared from his voice. "What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Pa told me how hard you've been working around the ranch taking up slack while Adam and I are here. You're up before anyone else, you go to bed early at night, and the only reason you go to town is to pick up supplies. He's amazed at how you've matured, but I know better. Now, how are you?" she asked again.

Joe's mood turned sullen. "Shiloh, I know I made a mistake, and I've made my apologies. But it still bothers me."

"Good. That means you've learned your lesson. Are you seeing anyone?"

"There's no one I want to see," he said as he threw a straw out over the porch rail. "The truth is, I'm hoping Micah and Etta don't work out."

Shiloh's eyes were narrowed as she looked at him.

"I know, I know. I'm no better for wishing those two fall apart. But I still have feelings for Etta." He leaned down and propped his arms on the rail of the front porch. "I don't have a problem with Micah, but if they do split up, I'll be right there on your doorstop, trying again." He turned to face Shiloh and leaned back against the rail, crossing his arms and his feet at the ankles.

"Can I give you some advise, Joe?" she asked, wrinkling her nose at him.

Joe rolled his eyes and smiled as he bounced his head.

"You need to walk away from Etta and get on with your life. Even if, for some unlikely reason Micah doesn't ask her to marry him, she'll never…" she bowed her head at the hurt look on Joe's face. "Joe, you hurt her badly. She's not going to get over that."

Joe hung his head before he pointed out to the barn. "I think I'll take a walk."

"Why don't you go out the back? The view is beautiful," suggested Shiloh.

Adam, with Abel in his arms, passed Joe on the stairs. He said nothing, but stopped and watched Joe walk around the side of the house. "Is he all right?" he asked as he watched.

"No. But he will be. He's still reeling over what he did to Etta."

Adam made an O with his lips as he walked over to a chair opposite his wife. "What'd you tell him?"

"That he needs to move on," she said simply, watching Abel fall asleep on his father's lap.

Adam's free hand curled into a fist which rested on his chin as two fingers tapped his lips. "And what about you?"

She snorted. "What about me?"

"It's after."

Propping her elbow on the arm of her chair, she turned her head away and rested it on her hand.

Adam waited knowing if she was going to leave, she would have already gone.

She turned back to him and took a close look at Abel, making sure her son was sound asleep. Certainly, he wouldn't understand anything they said, but still, she didn't want to say what she was about say in front of him…it seemed…cruel. "Cartwrights make enemies."

He raised his brows in a matter-of-fact looking way.

"Last night, you said I was the second line of defense where protecting our children is concerned." She paused trying to even out her breathing. "That means you've failed. What if I fail?"

"I'll be right back," he said, standing and opening the front door. He leaned back out. "Wait for me. Don't go anywhere." In another few minutes, he was back.

"Where's Abel?" Shiloh asked.

"I asked Amalee to put him down for the rest of his nap." Pulling a chair over in front of Shiloh, he sat down, leaned forward and took her hands in his. He waited for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "Sweetheart, I know things have happened this past year that might have put Abel in harm's way. But he's all right. We live in the west. Children are the weakest of all out here, and there's always…" He rubbed his forehead. "Some get lost, some get sick, some have accidents, some get left behind."

"Some are taken," she said quietly.

"That's true. And some die. But it's not because their parents made enemies, and it's not because their last name is Cartwright. It's because of bad circumstances….and bad people." He brought her hand up to his lips. "You think about it because you see the protection we can afford to hire. If we couldn't afford it, we wouldn't have it, and it would never cross your mind that you might need it..." He raised his eyes to hers. "Until it was too late."

"I don't remember being so protected when I was growing up…before Micah died. And then after, I was pretty much left alone to do what I wanted. I didn't have protection in Boston."

The corner of Adam's mouth turned up. "You don't remember it because you were a child and because those protecting you were your family…and us." He wrinkled his brow and said under his breath, "And a few Paiutes."

"What did you say?"

"And Edwin," he said to himself.

"Adam?"

Scratching the back of his neck, he grimaced. "Does it really matter? You're grown…and still with us. And all this extra protection ensures Abel stays safe. The boy needs his mother, and you are a mother who's made a name for herself. People seek you out."

She leaned back in her chair and looked beyond him. "All this time, it turns out I never had something I cherished…something I needed to calm the noise in my head." Now, she looked him in the eye. "When I gave you a child, I thought we were safe…"

"When you conceived Abel, there was no trouble. When you conceived this one," he said, looking at her stomach, "we were in the middle of Daniel Slater's onslaught."

She folded her lips in a tight line and looked away. Pushing herself out of the rocker, she said quietly, "I don't want to hear anymore." She disappeared into the house.

Leaning back in his chair, Adam propped his chin on his fist. What he'd just told her would be hard enough for her to swallow without telling her about Edwin's role. He was deep in thought, wondering if he'd said too much when Ben came out of the house.

Ben studied his son for a moment before he asked, "Is this seat taken?" indicating the rocking chair.

Looking up at his father, Adam smiled. "Only recently vacated."

"I saw Shiloh walk through the house toward the stairs," said Ben. "She seemed preoccupied."

"Until now, with the hearing and all the precautions getting the water rights agreement here, and then Mark and his men watching the Slater's house, she had settled in to all the extra security. Now she's started comparing life here with Abel to her life on the Flying W."

Ben nodded. "She hadn't realized there's always been security."

Adam raised his brows. "She's always cherished her freedom, especially as a child. I just took that away from her."

"How much did you tell her?"

"Her family…us. I'm sure she heard me say something about Winnemucca's braves. I didn't tell her it was because of Running Elk, of course."

"And Edwin?"

Bowing his head, Adam said, "No. And I'm not going to tell her." When Ben didn't say anything else, Adam continued, "She's smart. She could figure that out."

"Adam if she does, she'll think Edwin's friendship was a lie," said Ben. "It would devastate her."

Adam leaned back again and sighed. "She was the only little girl outside of Virginia City. We all protected her just like we all protect Abel from the same kind of problems we have today. The hard part will be convincing her it was all because she was…is…loved. Just like Abel."

Shiloh stood on the balcony above the front porch…and heard every word.

xxxxxxxx

Dinner that evening seemed almost normal. The men discussed the details of what had occurred the last few days.

"And we have Shiloh to thank for remembering Amos had a written agreement," said Ben.

Joe raised his glass. "To Shiloh's memory."

"Here, here," came the reply from around the table.

She smiled and went back to her motherly duties of feeding her child.

Children are remarkable little people. They instinctively know when something isn't quite right. Abel behaved and did exactly what his mother asked, but never cracked a smile, never laughed, and didn't entertain the adults with his jabber as he usually did at the dinner table. He merely kept his eyes on his mother.

Shiloh participated in the conversation, though very little.

"Pa, have you thought about making Grayson an offer for his land?" asked Adam.

Ben nodded as he finished chewing the bite he'd just taken. "I have, but I think it best to let this settle for a while. I don't know that he'd even speak to me."

Adam shrugged. "He might be ready sooner than later. He won't ever be able to sell the property for mining, so the worth of the land is all that's left. His wife's left him, his children are grown and leaving. Why would he want to stay?"

"I just don't want to appear like we're kicking the man when he's down," replied Ben.

"You know," said Micah, "He may come to you anyway. He's there alone. He might find he can't handle the ranch on his own anymore."

"We could use the extra grazing," said Joe.

Ben stopped eating for moment and stared at his wine glass. "Adam, it's five hundred acres. Good grazing land. What do you think it's worth?"

Adam leaned back, holding his wine glass. "It's bottom land. Can't use it in the heat of summer, but it greens up well in the spring and fall and lasts through the winter if it doesn't get too cold. There's usually not that much snow in the valley. But it would be easy to rustle. It's at the base of the mountains, so it's wide open."

"We could build a line shack down there…hire some extra men," said Joe, still chewing.

"Joseph, don't talk with your mouth full," admonished Ben.

Winking at Shiloh, he said with a little too much enthusiasm, "Yes sir!"

When Ben, Adam and Micah all stopped and gave Joe an admonishing glare, the corner of Shiloh's mouth turned up. Without looking up from feeding Abel, she said, "Joe, don't anger the overlords." Her smile made Abel nod his head emphatically.

Joe giggled, and the stares moved back and forth from one to the other.

Leaning toward Joe, Shiloh asked, "Do you ever feel like a vassal?"

"A what?" Joe squeaked with his brow wrinkled.

Shiloh wiped Abel's mouth, laid her napkin on the table and rose. "Excuse me. It's time for Abel to settle down for bed. Me, too," she said, starting around the table. She hugged Joe. "Hang in there, Joe. One day you'll feel like one of them," she whispered and winked, making Joe chuckle.

When Micah began to stand, she moved her free hand to his shoulder. "Don't get up. You've been on your feet too much today." She bent and kissed his cheek.

Next was Ben who was already up. He kissed Abel's forehead, and then moved to Shiloh's. "Rest well," he said. "Tomorrow, we can put this business behind us."

She smiled and nodded, then moved on to Adam, passing Abel to him.

Abel leaned back as he looked at his father.

"Give Daddy a kiss," urged Shiloh as she rubbed the baby's back. While Abel shook his head, Adam kissed him anyway prompting Abel to shake his head and wipe his face with his hand.

Shiloh took a deep breath. "Sorry," she said without looking Adam in the eye. When he kissed her, she gave him a small kiss back.

His hand was on the small of her back, and when she tried to step back, he held her there until she looked up at him. His brow curled in concern. He saw no anger in her eyes, but rather something akin to resignation. "I'll be up in a little while."

"Take your time," she said, slightly smiling.

The men retired to the parlor, and once everyone had a brandy, the prior conversation continued. "We need to move some men to the ridge above Grayson's property," said Joe.

"Joe, I don't think it will come to that," said Ben.

"Pa, he's a hothead," said Adam. "If he starts a fire at the back of his grazing fields, it'll go right up the mountain."

"Yeah," said Micah, "And it'll be impossible to fight until it crests the ridge, and even then, there's no water up there. The best we could do is cut a break and hope the wind doesn't blow in the wrong direction."

Ben thought for a moment. He'd wanted to think the best of Grayson. In his day, you didn't hit a man when he was already down. But his son's were right. The money the mining company would have offered him would have been more than Grayson would ever hope to see again.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter Sixty-Three**

Adam quietly looked into Abel's room. He thought the baby would be sound asleep in his bed, but he wasn't there. Their bedroom door was closed, as it would be if Shiloh had the baby with her. He slowly turned the door knob and carefully pushed their bedroom door open, trying to avoid the squeak it had developed. He saw the back of the rocking chair barely moving back and forth. Walking a little further in, he realized the window was open. He could hear the sound of the waves from here. It had to be high tide by now.

Looking over the back of the chair, he found his son's head on his mother's shoulder and his thumb in his mouth. Shiloh's hand gently moved up and down his back as she stared out the window.

She jumped when she saw Adam's hand out of the corner of her eye as it gently touched Abel's head. "You're finished?"

"Pa and Micah just got off the stagecoach this morning. They've both had a long day. I invited Keith and Mark to stay here tonight, but they wouldn't stay in the house. They bedded down in the bunkhouse with Charlie."

She nodded. "When is everyone going back home?"

"Tomorrow. We all felt they should get back before Grayson in case he tries something."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Like…burning down the Ponderosa."

Shiloh held Abel close to her as she slowly stood.

"I'll be taking them all into town tomorrow," said Adam quietly. "Micah and Pa will ride the stage. Joe, Mark and Keith will follow."

Moving her finger to her lips, she pointed to the door, and then to Abel. She waited for Adam to raise his brows and nod, then took Abel to his bed with Adam following closely behind her.

He watched how carefully she cradled Abel's head in one hand while her other hand held his little bottom and gently laid him in his crib. When the child opened his eyes, she stroked his tummy, watching his eyes slowly close again.

After moving his blanket over him, she turned Adam toward the door without even looking at him. Once back in their bedroom, she said, "Adam, we have horses and supplies. And they'd get home faster."

Adam had started to remove his shirt, but now cut his eyes over at her wondering why he hadn't thought about that. He quickly buttoned his shirt. "I'll be right back."

She resumed her place in the rocking chair and quietly rocked until he returned. Even after he removed his clothes, she was still in the rocker, and when he realized she was going to stay in the rocker, he grabbed his robe, pulled it on and tied it. Taking her hand, he pulled her to her feet, his hands moving to her waist.

"Edwin?" she asked, her arms remaining at her side.

"Uh…"

"I heard you talking with your father from the balcony."

"Ah," he said, crooking his jaw. "I…uh…well…I…asked Edwin to keep an eye on you while you were in New York. But Sweetheart, if he hadn't felt you had talent, he wouldn't have recommended you go to Peabody, and he certainly wouldn't have had you with him on the same stage in Boston."

She took a deep breath. "I know that." Wiping a tear off her cheek, she added, "But it was Edwin who introduced me to Annie." She turned back to the window and wrapped her arms around herself. "I remember so many times…at home…that I thought I needed…wanted…to be alone. I thought I was alone when I cried because I had no friends. I thought I was alone…when I," she laughed a little, "when I recited Shakespeare…to a tree…from the book you left me, when I pretended I…" she frowned, "had a friend to play with." She felt him behind her, felt his arms move around her. "I thought I had found peace when I was riding alone, and I'd ride so fast sometimes, I knew no one and nothing could hurt me."

Resting his chin on her head, he said, "You still do that."

His smile faded as she stared out the window. "My most personal…private…times," she whispered. "Especially when I was a fifteen...sixteen." She closed her eyes, too embarrassed to talk about those times. "To tell you the truth, when you told me I was going to school…college, I was happy that I was finally getting away from the loneliness…" Holding his hand, she added, "and from you." When she turned to face him, he wiped a tear from her cheek. "I suppose Edwin told you about Will before he ever showed up in Virginia City."

"We have guards because I love you," Adam said. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you or Abel." At her silence, he went on. "You have a lot to think about. Do you want to be alone tonight?"

Sniffling, she wiped her nose on the back of her hand. "No. I've been thinking about it. I'm just digging a deeper hole. "Sighing, she said softly, "As you've said before, I'll get over it."

Though there was no sarcasm, no anger…just what sounded like an honest statement, Adam felt as if he'd been stung. Collecting her in his arms, he held her tightly trying to find the right words. "If we had told you to stay near the house, to not go too far alone, what would you have done?"

Moving her forehead to his chest, she whispered. "Exactly what I did."

Adam breathed a sigh of relief at her admission. "You always did the opposite of what was asked of you. The alternative would have been to lock you in your room." He shrugged. "And then you would have climbed out the window. You had no respect for anyone but your father, and even then, it was somewhat provisional. And you hated me for letting Micah die."

"I would never have disrespected my father. And you did let Micah die."

His eyes widened, though he quickly recovered. He'd thought she'd gotten past that. "You did disrespect your father."

Her head snapped up, her eyes questioning.

"He told you not to go far. He told you not to see Running Elk. He told you not to ride the horses out in the fields. You did it, anyway." When she pushed away, he let her go, but followed. "After we started hearing about your performances, Amos was pretty upset that he didn't see you needed something to focus on."

"I needed friends my own age. The only way I had to make any friends was through school, and you eliminated that possibility. I had Running Elk, but that wasn't all right with anyone."

Sticking his tongue in his cheek, he nodded and said quietly. "I guess I did do that."

Raising her head and shifting her shoulders, she stepped away and set her jaw. "Adam, I really don't want to hear anymore," she said dispassionately. "I can't do anything about the past. Nor can you…or anyone else. Our children will know they are watched. And because of that, they're going to miss a part of their childhood…those private times when they can be themselves."

"I don't think so," Adam said, tenderly touching her shoulder. "They'll have brothers…sisters…maybe. They'll be best friends. You didn't have that."

He moved behind her again and wrapped his arms around her. "Does my part in all this change your feelings for me?"

Again, she stepped out of his arms, but turned and regarded him. Just looking at him could make her blush, he was so…striking, so desirable. The sound of his voice could instantly set her at ease. Still, he could be a pain in the ass as much as she could be. In his eyes, all his moods were plain. His anger was blatant, his compassion unmistakable. The depth of his love was palpable. Reaching out for his hand, she closed her eyes and said, "No. I'm in love with you now as much as I was when you made me your wife. More," she said softly, looking up into his eyes, though she still frowned. "But I…I feel like I've lost something. Some part of me I'll never get back." Shaking her head, she said, "I just need time."

Stepping into her, he kissed her forehead. "Take as much time as you need."

Adam got into bed first, considering all he had to do was remove his robe. When Shiloh came to bed, he was pleased that she still chose not to wear a gown. A gown was usually a sign that she wanted or otherwise, needed, to be left alone. She lay on her side facing away from him, but she didn't resist when he reached for her and pulled her into him. He knew she remained awake for a while before she finally fell asleep, and when she did, he let himself relax, sleep taking him quickly.

The next morning, he woke her in his usual manner with soft kisses on her neck, her cheek, and finally her lips, and when she offered him a warm smile, his heart leapt, though her eyes were still troubled.

Before breakfast, Adam showed his father, Joe and Micah around the ranch while Shiloh kept Lo company in the kitchen. While Lo prepared breakfast, Shiloh collected and packed the supplies Ben and the others would need for their trip home.

At the breakfast table, the conversation turned to the ranch. "Adam, you've got some prime property here," said Ben. "Decent fields for hay and corn for the cattle. They'll have year round grazing, so you can deliver cattle on the spot, and you've got enough breeding stock, so we don't have to move any cattle from the Ponderosa or Flying W."

"I'm looking for a foreman to handle things while we're back home," Adam said, reaching for Shiloh's hand and squeezing it.

Ben looked at Shiloh who had afforded Adam a slight smile before she continued studying her plate. "Shiloh, will you be leaving some of your horses here?"

She looked up, appearing somewhat startled by the question. "Uh…no, I don't think so. I don't think I'll be training as much as I have in the past, but even if I do, the horses need consistent work, and I'm not looking for a partner in San Francisco. That reminds me," she said, laying her fork on her plate and turning to Adam. "I'd almost forgotten. Mr. Haggin will be here tomorrow morning with his riders. They'll be here a day or two, and then that will be over and done with."

Ben's brow furrowed. "That sounds final. Did you have problems with Haggin's horses?"

"Oh, no. No problems with the horses. I'm just not sure I care for the man who owns them. Besides that, I have my own horses to train." She reached for her coffee. "That is, if I could continue training."

Moving his eyes toward her, Adam slightly raised his brow and pursed his lips.

She noticed, and only offered a tired looking smile. "Anyway, with Haggin out of the way, Adam can concentrate on the work he does for the partnership without worrying about me riding all over the property."

Now, Adam looked straight at her with a bit of displeasure.

Patting his leg, she answered his look by moving her hand to her stomach. "It's time for me to stop riding."

He folded his lips and gave her a quick nod.

After breakfast, the men who were leaving went right to it, saddling their horses, and making sure their saddle bags were packed with what they'd need for the leg of the journey to Sacramento. Adam gave each a box of ammunition, just in case they met any trouble from Grayson or the mining company on the way home.

Abel was reticent about being passed around. It had only been a month since he'd seen his grandfather and uncles, but as babies do, he had only distant memories of them.

Ben took the child from Shiloh anyway, and the little boy leaned back away from his grandfather and gave him a wary look. "This is another reason you need to shorten these trips away. The lad is going to forget entirely who is grandfather is."

When it was time for Abel to be passed to Joe, he shook his head emphatically. Though he didn't remember why, he did remember that his parents didn't like this man. It didn't matter that Shiloh stood next to Joe with her arm through his in an effort to get Abel to let Joe hold him.

Joe chuckled at Abel's resistance, and said to Shiloh, "You need to spend more time at home, so Abel can catch up."

The baby did go to Uncle Micah, and laughed when Micah goosed him, but was quickly ready to go back to his mother. But Adam intercepted, deciding some showing off was in order. Setting Abel's feet on the ground, and holding one hand once the boy was steady, he prompted Shiloh to call him to her.

Bending, she wore what Ben thought was the sweetest smile he'd seen since he'd come to San Francisco. "Come here, my little love," she said.

Abel squealed and pull his hand away from his father so he could clap, but lost his balance and landed on his backside. That didn't faze the child as he rolled over on his hands and pushed himself back up on his feet, buzzing all the while. The trip across the circle the adults had formed was the longest walk he'd taken alone as yet. Landing on his backside only one more time on the way, he pitched a little fit as he pushed himself up, then happily walked the rest of the way to his mother.

"Well," laughed Ben. "He'll be running before you know it." Looking at Shiloh and then Adam, Ben said. "Running away. You'll have to keep a close watch on him. At this rate, he'll be all the way to San Francisco before you know it."

Laughing with his father, Adam answered, "I don't think so. He doesn't get out of Shiloh or Amalee's sight very easily. On the outside chance he did, all we have to do is…" Adam made a face, gritting his teeth and raising his brows, "…follow the buzzing." Swinging the child up and into his arms, Adam added, "My son, the bee," and raucously laughed with his son…and everyone else.

After the remaining goodbyes and after the rest of the family left along with Mark and Keith, Adam resumed his work on Ralston's doors while Shiloh planned for the next few days of acquainting Haggin's riders with their horses.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter Sixty-Four**

Hoss had carried Jeffery back to his and Annie's home where Mala and Millie waited. Mala opened the door just as he'd entered the yard. Her eyes filled with tears before Hoss got to the door.

"Oh, Mista Hoss. Is he…? she cried.

"No, Mala, he ain't," replied Hoss. "But he ain't in good shape, neither. Get some towels and hot water. I'll get him upstairs."

When Mala and Millie appeared in the bedroom with a pail of hot water and fresh towels, Hoss had already removed Jeffery's shirt and was working on his boots. "Help me get him undressed before you start cleaning him up, and then I'll go for Dr. Martin."

Just as he said that, Annie appeared in the room, hurrying immediately to the side of the bed and looking at the cuts on Jeffery's face. "We don't need Dr. Martin," she said.

"Annie, honey, you're sick. You won't get no better if you don't rest," Hoss said, his nose and his brows crinkled in concern.

"I feel better, Hoss. Really. I'm sure it's just a spring cold," said Annie as she looked at Jeffery's wounds. "He's been beaten…whipped," she said as she poked and prodded. "Hoss, these wounds are very dirty."

"Millie, sweetheart, would you mind staying with Eric while Annie and your Mama take care of your Pa?" asked Hoss. When she hesitated, he said, "Go on, now. Your Pa'll be all right."

"Go on, chil'," said Mala. "Someone need to take care a the baby. I be there directly."

Once Mala was out of earshot, Hoss said, "Whoever did this halfway buried him. I almost stepped on him," said Hoss.

As she cleaned the cuts on her husband's face, Mala spoke in a low voice. "Hoss, I don' know nobody wanna do dis to Jeffery, 'ceptin one person, and that be Cap'n Fletcher."

"Mala, that don't make no sense. How could Fletcher know where you are?" asked Hoss.

"He don' hafta know where we be. He know where you be, and he know you tell us to come on out here," said Mala.

Hoss's hands went to his hips. "Mala, if Fletcher comes after Jeffery again, he'll have to come through me."

Shaking her head, Mala stood and looked up at Hoss. "He done do what he need Jeffery for. That was to find you, Hoss. He afta you. You da one shamed him."

Hoss's jaw set. "You two take care of Jeffery. Annie, keep Eric in the room with you," Hoss said as he turned toward the bedroom door.

"What are you going to do?" asked Annie, looking worriedly at her husband.

He went back to her, moving his hands to her arms. "I'm goin' downstairs and loadin' a rifle, then I'm gonna lock the doors, close the window shutters and wait."

"Can't you go get help?" asked Annie.

"No, I cain't. I cain't leave you and Eric and the Freeman's here by y'selves, and I cain't shoot a gun in the air. Ain't no one around to hear it, except maybe Fletcher. Pa and Joe are in San Francisco dealing with that Grayson fella. Micah went with em', but that don't make no difference. He wouldn't hear it all the way over at the Flying W. It bein' Saturday night, all the hands 'cept the ones out at the herd are in town. We'll just have to wait until Jed comes by tomorrow lookin' for me."

Annie moved her hands to Hoss's chest. "Hoss, if this really is Fletcher…he's mad. Mad men do irrational things."

"I kind a figured that, Annie." Hoss kissed her, and then brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Don't you worry none. You'll be safe up here. When you finish up here, I want you to come down and bring up some rifles. If Fletcher does anything tonight, you might get a shot out a window."

Annie frowned. "I'm not a very good shot, Hoss."

"Don't matter none," said Hoss, smiling. "If Fletcher ain't thinkin' right, he ain't thinkin' about how good or bad you can shoot."

Mala moved past Hoss and Annie to the door. "'fore you get them rifles, we need ta move Miss Emily and her baby up here."

"Oh, we do!" said Annie, following Mala out the door.

Hoss followed, too. "Now wait a minute. Annie, you stay up here and finish up on Jeffery. Mala, you get the baby and come straight back up. I'll get Miss Emily."

In the small ward attached to the house, both Emily and her baby were sound asleep. Mala quietly took the baby before Hoss wrapped Emily in her blanket and lifted her into his arms. "Mr. Cartwright?" she said, waking from a sound sleep.

"Everything's all right, Mrs. Belcher. Mala has the baby. We're just moving both of you upstairs so you're close to Mala and Annie."

"What's happened?" she asked.

Hoss thought she was remarkably calm. "Mr. Freeman's been injured. Annie and Mala are taking care of him, and I thought it best if you were upstairs, too."

Emily nodded and asked no more questions. She was glad her oldest son was staying with the only friend she had, Maria Harris. Emily had seen her husband make quick decisions with shallow excuses when there might be trouble. He protected them well, but was always prepared for anything because of his line of work. That was one reason Emily kept to herself at home rather than making friends in town. The less anyone knew of them, the better. If she could have had this child at home, she would have, but Annie wasn't making many house calls since her own baby arrived, and Emily didn't want to go into town for everyone to see. Her husband trusted the Cartwrights, so she would do the same.

XXXXXXXX

"Keith, you seem anxious to get back," said Ben. "Everything all right?"

Smiling and looking into the fire, Keith answered, "Nothing's wrong, Mr. Cartwright. But my wife is expecting our second child. Should be any day now."

"She has someone with her?" Ben asked.

"No, but she'll get the neighbor to take her to the doctor when she feels her first pains," he answered, settling down against his upturned saddle.

"Pa, I don't understand something," said Joe.

They'd been riding hard for two days, though not as hard as Joe had ridden to San Francisco. Ben thought about his youth when he could ride for days without stopping. These days, his back needed a rest, so they stopped for the night, built a fire and had a decent meal. "What is it you don't understand?"

"Grayson had to remember he had a written water rights agreement with Mr. Whitney. He also knew the Whitney Ranch was as strong as ever. Why would he think Micah or Shiloh wouldn't have seen that agreement?"

"He took a chance, Son." Taking a sip of coffee, Ben thought about their day in court. "Joe, did you watch Grayson…his attorney. Joe shook his head, and Ben continued. "The attorney threw his pencil down on the table when Hiram and I found the agreement in the folder. That means they knew about that agreement and were hoping it wouldn't be found."

"That's why I don't understand, Pa. The odds weren't on his side. It was a slim chance," said Joe.

"That's true, Joe," said Micah. "But he didn't have to worry about going a little further. By that time, the mining company was paying his legal bills. He was going to lose before the new attorney showed up, but there was a chance, though slight, we wouldn't find that agreement. After all, it was fifteen years old, and at the time all Dad had was a daughter who didn't care. I hadn't gone through that drawer. I wouldn't have known where to begin looking. They didn't know my little sister remembers everything she reads."

"Hm," said Joe in deep thought. "Maybe you should hire Shiloh to read all our agreements, Pa. We'll never forget what we have."

Ben grunted. "I don't need Shiloh to read our agreements. I know what everyone of them are, and I know where they are."

"Yeah, but I don't. Hoss probably doesn't. That just leaves Adam, but if something happens to Adam…"

"And that's why a copy of our agreements are in a bank vault, Joseph."

XXXXXXXX

James Ben Ali Haggin was on the Cartwright's front porch at six in the morning, knocking on the door. Haggin took note of Adam's surprise when he opened the door. "I believe Mrs. Cartwright was expecting me," Haggin said.

"Well, she was, just not so early," said Adam. He looked out past Haggin and noted there were four men with him. "Come in," he said, stepping aside for the men to enter. He led them to the parlor. "Please have a seat," he said, clasping his hands. "I'll get her."

Hurrying into the bedroom, Adam looked around him as he walked through the wash room. "Shiloh, Haggin and his men are here."

"What? I wasn't expected them for a few hours."

"Yes, well, they're here."

Standing in front of the mirror in the washroom in her under things, she spoke as she pulled her hair back into a pony tail. "All right, ask them if they've had breakfast, and if not invite them. If they accept, tell Lo there will be five more for breakfast. Either way, tell them I'll be down in a few minutes."

"You seem calm," he said, looking at her with his head turned to the side.

"There's no reason to be otherwise," she answered, tiptoeing and kissing his lips. "They will be gone tomorrow," she said triumphantly, "And there will be no more horses other than what Charlie and I can handle."

Adam's mouth slightly opened as his brow furrowed. "I thought you were going to let the horses go for a while."

"Well, I won't be riding, but I did bring a few green horses with me. I'll train Charlie while we start the horses'…" Adam's furrows became deeper, but she didn't skip a beat, "…ground work, and by late spring next year, these horses will be ready for saddle work which should be the perfect time to train Charlie in the saddle."

Adam nodded and smiled teasingly. "I thought you weren't going to train horses anymore."

"That's not what I said. I said I was going to slow down, and I am. Charlie can replace Tom helping Johnny exercise them. He can also help with the ground work, so most of what I'll do is saddle work…and breeding…with their help, of course. Oh, and Hoss will help if he still has time. I'll get some ready and then put them up for sale rather than taking requests." Moving to the bedroom and pulling on her riding cloths, she looked at Adam's reflection in the mirror as he stood smiling and watching her. "Adam…Haggin?"

"Oh, right," he said, making a swift exit.

XXXXXXXX

After breakfast, Adam walked out on the porch as Shiloh led Haggin and his riders to the barn. Even when they disappeared inside, he waited. He didn't know what to expect. He did know that he was worried. One never knew how things were going to turn out with Haggin. He was opinionated and hard to please, and that was when dealing with men. Even though Shiloh was his wife, Adam couldn't step into this. Whatever was going to happen, he would either celebrate with her or pick up the pieces of the devastation Haggin left behind. Scratching his nose, he turned, but hesitated, taking one last look toward the barn before he walked through the house to the back yard where he and Willis would be finishing Ralston's doors.

Shiloh hadn't taken Haggin, his men and his horses far from the house. In fact, they were using the track to the house to ride, two horses side by side, one carrying one of Haggin's men, the other carrying Shiloh.

Willis and Adam took a break and walked to the side of the house. They watched as Shiloh, on the back of one of the race horses with one of the saddles Haggin brought with him, rode around the jockey, indicating points on the horse near the man's knees, and demonstrating leaning back and forward in the saddle. Before he knew it, Adam watched as the two horses sped down the track away from the house when suddenly Shiloh's horse seemed to stretch his stride, breaking away from the other horse. Seeing movement out of the corner of his eyes, he turned to see Haggin walk forward, first with his hand on his hip, then moving his hand to his forehead.

Shiloh stopped and trotted her horse back to the jockey, speaking to him for several minutes before the two took off again. This time, both horses stretched all the way to the end of the track. The two rode back to Haggin, laughing and comparing notes.

Later at dinner, no one else could get a word in as Haggin babbled on about how well he thought these horses were going to do in their races. The next day, as they were saying goodbye, he said, "Mrs. Cartwright, you must consider racing."

"Racing? In a horse race?" She chuckled nervously. "I'm not a jockey."

"Oh, but you are my dear. A little more training in a racing saddle and you could win races. You're slim, small…your light weight would be an advantage on top of the way you get these horses to stretch."

She smiled. "I'm afraid not. My next accomplishment will be expanding the Cartwright family."

First Haggin looked confused, but then smiled. "Oh. I see. And that is the reason I have no female jockeys." He turned as if dismissing her and spoke to Adam. I will be paying a bonus, Mr. Cartwright, if you'd like to complete the transaction and provide a receipt."

Adam's mouth opened in astonishment at Haggin's rudeness, but he quickly recovered, raising his chin and giving Haggin a heated glare he could feel. "I don't handle the horse business…other than signing the contracts for the sale of Shiloh's horses. They belong to Shiloh."

Though Haggin tried not to scowl, he didn't quite hide it. "I see. Well, Mrs. Cartwright, if we can complete the transaction, my men and I will take our leave of you…with the horses, of course."

"Of course," she replied without smiling. "If you'll follow me, we'll finish in the office."

Once in the office, Haggin produced an envelope filled with cash, counting out each bill one by one. Then he took another envelope from an inside pocket of his jacket. "And this is a bonus. I didn't think your methods of breaking horses would make much difference. I was wrong," Haggin said, smiling and hoping to mend the rift he knew he'd caused. "I hope to bring more horses to you for training. I'll make it worth your while."

Shiloh raised her chin, her displeasure obvious. "I'm surprised, Mr. Haggin, that with your lack of respect for women you would trust me not to ruin your horses." She smiled condescendingly. "Respectfully, sir, I decline."

Haggin's smile was gone, replace by a stone-faced expression. "You would turn down the kind of money I'm offering you?"

"Mr. Haggin, my work with horses is not about money," explained Shiloh. "It's about finding the right companion for those who respect my animals. Your respect goes as far as the races they can win…the money they can win for you. When I agreed to do this, I thought these were Seth Asher's horses. Mr. Asher demonstrated affection toward these horses when he brought them to me. You don't." She clasped her hands in front of her. "I am turning it down."

Later that afternoon after Haggin's men and horses were gone, Willis and Adam loaded the finished doors on the wagon in preparation for delivering them to Billy Ralston's mansion the following day. After saying goodbye to Willis, Adam went looking for Shiloh and found her playing with Abel, sitting on the piano bench, and guiding his finger to a piano key.

The child's mouth formed a tiny O as his eyes widened when he realized the sound occurred when his finger touched the key. He tried another key with a finger and quickly withdrew it to his mouth, looking back at his mother for permission. When she smiled and nodded, he enthusiastically tried both hands, squealing in delight each time he banged the piano keys.

Watching Shiloh laugh with the child, Adam realized she was relaxed. He thought she'd be a bundle of nerves after dealing with Haggin. He was proud of the way she handled him. Surely the man had to rethink his opinion of women considering how she stood up to him. His smile faded as he thought of Haggin, but Haggin was gone, and with that thought his smile returned knowing the time had come for Shiloh to stop and be a mother and a wife and nothing else for a while.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter Sixty-Five**

Hoss closed the shutters on the first floor windows and barricaded all the doors to the outside except the front door. He sat in a chair all night outside the front with a rifle, daring anyone to approach his home where his wife and child, Jeffery and his wife and child, and Mr. Belcher's wife and child remained in the upstairs rooms.

When Jed approached the front porch in the dim light of morning, Hoss stood bolt upright. "Who are ya?" he bellowed.

"Hoss, it's Jed," came the concerned reply. "What's wrong?"

Lowering the rifle, Hoss said, "I found Jeffery beat up late yesterday. He said a man named Fletcher done it."

"Who's Fletcher?"

"He was in Pennsylvania…the army captain who almost blinded me." Hoss frowned. "Oh, well, I guess you wouldn't know about that." He paused for a moment finding his train of thought. "Well, anyway, Fletcher showed up here and near beat Jeffery to death. I kinda figure he did that to get my attention. You see, I'm the reason he woulda been court martialed only he disappeared before the army could do it."

Jed scratched the back of his neck. "So you think this Fletcher is after you, not Jeffery?"

"Yeah," answered Hoss with his brow furrowed. "With the men out of town last night there wadn't no one to help, and I couldn't leave the women and children here alone."

"All right. I'll send some men over to guard the place. But you'd better get to town and tell Sheriff Coffee," Jed said. "I'll send a couple of extra men to ride with you."

"I appreciate that, Jed," said Hoss with a quick nod. "Hey, you wanna stay for breakfast?"

Laughing, Jed, said "No. I've already had breakfast. And with it being Sunday and all the Cartwright's gone except you," he said, gently tapping Hoss's stomach with the back of his hand, "I've got double duty today." Mounting his horse, Jed took the reins, but stopped. "The men'll be over here in about a half an hour," said Jed as he turned his horse to leave.

"Hey Jed," yelled Hoss.

Pulling the reins of his horse, Jed turned around in his saddle with his hand on the horse's rump.

"You ain't complaining, are ya? I mean, it's been good having you around," said Hoss.

"Hoss, this is probably the easiest job I've had with all you Cartwrights doing my work for me," he replied with a wide smile.

"Don't you go getting used to it," said Hoss, laughing. "Just as soon as Adam's back from San Francisco, you might just think twice. He don't know when to stop." Hoss watched Jed wave and laugh all the way down the track to the main road.

XXXXXXXX

Sitting on the front porch after dinner, watching the descending fog swallow the last of the daylight, Adam and Shiloh watched Abel slowly sink into that place babies go just before they fall asleep.

Shiloh stroked the little boys curls as his head lolled to the side while leaning against his mother on her lap. "Adam," she said softly, "I'm thinking about letting Amalee go. I'll give her a reference, of course, and send her to Evelyn."

"I don't want you to do that," Adam answered quietly, not wanting to disturb the stillness.

Shiloh bowed her head. "I don't need help taking care of Abel now, Adam. I'm not riding, I'm not singing…"

"But you are doing ground work, and you are writing," he said, reaching across the slight space that separated them to caress his sleeping son's head.

"And what if I didn't?"

"Why don't we put him down for the night," he said, nodding toward Abel, "and discuss it while we get ready for bed."

"It's early yet. It's not even dark."

"It'll be dark soon enough. And you wanted to bathe tonight after working Haggin's horses earlier." Standing, he lifted Abel from her lap, gently moving the child's head to his shoulder, then held his hand down to her. "Come on."

She sighed, but looked up at him and smiled, looking forward to slowing down and enjoying her son and husband. She accepted his hand and let him lead her into the house.

Following behind her up the stairs, Adam smiled at the peace he'd seen on her face. When they arrived at the bedroom door, he asked, "Why don't you go ahead and prepare your bath while I put Abel down? I'll be in in a minute," he whispered with a slight smile.

Shiloh pumped cold water into the copper tub while water heated on the small stove in the washroom. She undressed and put her clothes away, then gathered her lavender soap and rose oil, setting them on the small shelf on the far side of the tub. Next, she went back into the bedroom, pulled the bedspread off the bed and fluffed the pillows.

By this time, water was boiling in three big pots on the stove. Pouring two pots into the tub, she put her hand in the water, moving the water around, then poured half of the third pot in to make the temperature just right. Drawing her hair up on her head and pinning it there, she smiled as she stepped over the side of the tub, first one foot slowly entering the water, then the other. Then, as she slipped the rest of her body in, she closed her eyes and smiled, breathing out slowly as she leaned back against the curve of the tub. Enjoying the warmth of the water for just a moment, she reached up to the shelf for her rose oil and poured some of the fragrant liquid into the water. She was so immersed in the sweet scent wafting up from the water she didn't notice when her husband, barefoot and naked, slipped into the washroom.

Kneeling next to the tub, Adam watched her for a moment as she took a deep breath, then slowly let it out, and with the breath, he imagined the memory of her morning faded away. As he ran the back of his finger down the side of her neck and over her shoulder, her eyes opened and a slow smile formed on her lips. "Move up," he said softly. He stepped into the tub behind her, pulling her against him after he lowered himself in, and the two enjoyed the warmth. "Can we discuss Amalee?"

"Mm hm," she replied sleepily.

"You told me earlier you were going to train Charlie how to do the ground work with your horses."

"I did. But I enjoyed spending the afternoon with Abel so much I decided against it."

"Sweetheart…"

"Adam, he'll be little for only a while, and soon we'll have another that will demand my attention. I want to spend the time I have left with him."

Adam closed his eyes, wondering if this could turn into a disagreement. The warmth of the water and the aroma of her rose oil made him a little sleepy, and it would be easy to just drop it, but he went on. "You and Abel already have a problem leaving each other. If he gets used to the attention you're giving him now, a new baby taking up your time will upset him."

"Are you saying I shouldn't spend time with him?"

He smiled. There was no fight in her voice. "Of course not. But you shouldn't spend every waking hour with him. Spend the early morning and evening with him, but let Amalee care for him while you work with your horses and your music."

"If I do that, nothing has really changed."

"It has, Sweetheart. It will be almost the same as being home on the Ponderosa with Etta. You'll both be here at the house. Amalee can take a blanket and let him watch you teach Charlie how to train the horses. We're at the other end of the house from your piano, so you should be able to practice while he's napping."

She had tensed a bit, but closed her eyes again and settled back into him. "I'll think about it tomorrow. Do you remember the last time we took a bath together?"

He puckered his mouth. "Hm. Let's see." One side of his mouth slowly turned up, but quickly turned to a frown. "It couldn't be that long ago."

She harrumphed and smiled. "I remember it well. We'd both come in from a long day out in the heat. You were out looking for strays, and then repairing fence, and I had been working with the horses. Ming Lin had the bath drawn before we decided we were too tired to eat dinner."

"That was only a month or so after we were married." Taking a deep breath, he said, "We'll just have to double our efforts," then sank further down into the water, enjoying the warmth of the water as well as the company of his wife.

XXXXXXXX

"Now, Hoss, did you see him?" asked Roy Coffee, sitting behind his desk and peering over his glasses.

"No, Roy, I didn't see him, but Jeffery did," answered Hoss.

"Could Jeffery have been mistaken? After all, Hoss, Virginia City is a long way from Philadelphia."

"It ain't far enough, Roy, 'specially when the army's after a man for a court martial."

"All right, I'll send a telegram to Philadelphia and request someone to come out and find him. And while we're waiting, I'll keep my eyes open. But if it really is this Cap'n Fletcher, you keep your eyes open and keep a couple of men with you."

"I'll do that," said Hoss, rising from the chair in front of Roy's desk. "But I don't need no wet nurse."

"Now Hoss, your Pa wouldn't let you out of the house if he thought this Fletcher fellow was gunning for you." Roy stood and pointed his fingers. "You keep some men with you, or I'll lock you up on my jail for your own protection."

"You can't do that, Roy. First of all, I'm faster 'n you, and I'll be out the door before you make it around your desk, and second, Fletcher ain't never gonna come after me if I ain't available to catch." Shoving his hands in his pockets, he added, "I can't stay in your jail anyway, Roy. I got a wife and baby at home," he said, looking proudly up at Roy.

Suddenly Roy was calm. Smiling, he said, "That you do, boy. That you do. I was beginnin' to think the Cartwright name was gonna end with the three of you. Now two of you have some fine boys. Get on home now and take care of 'em and let me get back to my job."

On the way home with a ranch hand riding on either side of him, Hoss thought about what would happen if Fletcher came after Annie and Eric. He understood now why Adam was so all fired insistent on having Shiloh and Abel watched all the time. He knew Adam and his Pa had enemies just because of the business of the Ponderosa. Joe had enemies because, well, Joe was Joe. He aggravated people for fun sometimes. But Hoss never thought he had any enemies that'd do anyone physical harm. Maybe Fletcher didn't think of Jeffery as a person because of the color of his skin, something Hoss saw a lot of during his time in Philadelphia, but if Fletcher had wanted Jeffery dead, he'd a found Jeffery dead in that shallow grave. No, Fletcher was after him, and probably wanted to punish Annie as much, considering the number of times she'd stood up to him.

"Come on, boys. We need to get back to the house. We'll be takin' everyone over to the main house."

XXXXXXXX

The horses walked up Johnson's Cutoff down close to the river. It seemed for every step his horse took, Ben felt as if each step landed on his back.

"Pa?" Joe waited a minute before he said it again. His father looked more tired than usual, but then he often did when he had to go up against a man who at one time had been a friend. On top of that, Amos Whitney was still watching his back from the grave. It brought back memories. "Pa?"

"Hm?" answered Ben at the same time he let out a deep breath.

"We've been riding since early this morning. Why don't we stop for the night and get home tomorrow," said Joe.

Looking up at the sky, Ben replied, "We can still get to Sportsman's Hall. We'll stop there, have a good meal, get a good night's rest, and leave early."

Joe expected an argument from his father, but his father's mind was elsewhere, and not just back in that courthouse. Once they settled down after the evening meal, Joe asked, "What's bothering you, Pa?"

As Ben sipped his brandy, he answered, "Oh, I'm just tired. This thing with Grayson…letting a mining company fight his battles."

Joe shook his head. "Pa, you've fought the same battle before. They've never made you feel this way. There's something else. What is it?"

Smiling, Ben looked over at Joe, a weary, miserable gaze. "I can't really put my finger on it. It's a feeling, Joe." When Joe held his father's gaze and frowned, Ben continued. "Something's…wrong. I feel it in my bones."

Standing up from the chair he'd been occupying, Joe tried to lighten his father's mood, though he knew sleep wouldn't come easy to him. "Well, the sooner we get some sleep, the sooner we can head out tomorrow…well rested," he said with his brows raised.

Ben downed the rest of his brandy. "You're right." He stood and gave Joe's shoulder a pat. "Let's turn in."


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter Sixty-Six**

Annie heard horses outside the house, and without thinking who it might be, she ran out onto the porch. When she saw it was Ben and Joe, she ran out to them. "Oh, Pa. I'm so glad you're home."

Ben heard the barely controlled fright in her welcome, and instantly turned to catch her from running headlong into him. "Annie," he said, his voice matching the fright in hers. "What is it? Is it Eric?"

"It's Hoss, Pa. He went home last night to get some diapers for Eric, but he never came back. The men are out looking for him."

"Annie, I don't understand. What are you doing here? Why aren't you at your home?" Ben asked as he walked her back into the house.

"Captain Fletcher is here," she said, trying to keep her voice even. When Ben's eyes questioned, she went on. "Captain Fletcher was responsible for Hoss's blindness. He had him beaten, and then wouldn't let the doctor see him. Jeffery is the one who took a care of Hoss, and now Jeffery's been whipped and left for dead."

When they arrived in the living area, Ben moved Annie to the settee and sat on the table in front of her.

Joe followed them in. "Annie, where are they looking?"

"I think they started over at our house, Joe, or rather Jeffery and Mala's cabin. That's where Hoss found Jeffery…behind the house in the woods."

"Pa, I'm going out to help look for Hoss," said Joe resolutely, walking swiftly for the door.

Turning back to Annie, Ben asked, "How long has it been, Annie?"

"He left around seven last night." She looked back at the clock. "It's been fourteen hours. Pa, he wouldn't have gone anywhere else without letting me know."

Ben had never seen Annie so close to breaking down. She'd always been strong. Letting out the breath he'd been holding, he closed his eyes, thinking she'd never been afraid for the life of the man she loved where there was absolutely nothing she could do. In Philadelphia, she knew where he was, and was involved in getting higher authorities involved. At the moment, no one knew where Fletcher was holding Hoss…or whether Hoss was even alive.

"Joe, you go ahead. I'll ride into town and speak to Sheriff Coffee."

"Pa, Roy's here somewhere. He's brought men from town to look," said Annie.

"All right, Annie. As soon as we find anything at all, we'll send word," Ben said as he patted her hand, stood and kissed her on top of her head, and then left with Joe.

An hour later, Keith knocked on the door of the main house and was greeted by Mala. "Uh...I'm looking for Dr. Cartwright. I'm Emily's husband."

"Mista Belcher, you come on in. You got a fine baby boy. Miss Emily say he look like you," said Mala with a wide smile, inviting Keith to follow her. "Miss Annie takin' a rest. Her husband, Hoss, be missing, and she worry sump'n awful."

"Hoss is missing?" asked Keith. When Mala nodded, he asked, "How long?"

"A whole day now," answered Mala, stepping aside at the bedroom door where Emily and her baby resided at the moment.

"Do you know where Mr. Cartwright is?"

"He be out lookin' wid ev'rybody else...they start out by the cabin close to Hoss and Annie house, but I don't know if they be there now."

"Would you do me a favor and don't tell any of the Cartwrights I've been here? I don't want to upset Mrs. Cartwright. I'll let Emily know I'm home, and after I'll help look for Hoss."

XXXXXXXX

Shiloh watched from the front porch as a rider came fast from the north. She could see the cloud of dust moving down the road, wondering if he'd ride past or turn up their track. When the rider turned, she stood. "Amalee, take Abel and go upstairs. Wait there until I call."

Amalee looked where Shiloh was looking. "Yes, ma'am," she replied, quickly gathering Abel, his blanket and toy, and disappearing inside.

Shiloh followed, but instead of going up the stairs, she hurried to the gun cabinet, taking down a rifle and making sure it was loaded, then went back out on the porch, arriving about the same time as the two men who were watching the house. She looked at them and shook her head, telling them not to block the rider's path. When she realized the rider was a boy, she leaned the rifle against the wall of the house and slowly walked down the steps.

"Is this the Cartwright place?"

"I'm Mrs. Cartwright," Shiloh answered from the bottom step.

"Is Mr. Cartwright in? I have an urgent telegram for him."

"No, he's not. He's on a building site. But I'll take it and see that he gets it."

"Ma'am, I was told to make sure to put this in his hand."

She held her hand out to the young man, and he gave her the telegram. She glanced up at him as she tore open the envelope and read it. "Charlie!" she yelled, bringing Charlie running from around the house where he'd been brushing a horse he'd been working with earlier with Shiloh. "Take this young man to Ralston's place and make sure he puts his telegram in Mr. Cartwright's hand," she said, passing the telegram back to the boy. "No one else's. If anyone stalls you, tell them it's urgent."

Charlie's horse was tied to the rail at the side of the front porch. He untied it, swung up into his saddle, and the two young men rode back down the track, leaving dust in their wake.

"Pete," Shiloh called, addressing one of the two men who were tasked with her safety. "Ride out to the barn and tell Clarence to get Mr. Cartwright's horse ready for a long ride." She started up the steps, but turned around. "And bring me his saddle bags. Leave them in the kitchen."

Shiloh busied herself gathering shirts, socks, long underwear, an extra pair of trousers, two bandanas and all those things men used for grooming. She smiled. It didn't matter where he was going or what he was doing, at some point, Adam would have a bath and a shave. She rolled a clean shirt in his bedroll, and carried everything downstairs to the kitchen table. Backtracking, she stopped at the gun cabinet and pulled out boxes, one each of the ammunition he used for his rifle and his hand gun. Then she went to the safe and took out two hundred dollars of mixed coins and paper. The saddlebags were on the table when she arrived in the kitchen.

Lo watched her pile her arm load on the table as she spoke to him. "I need two packages of dried beef, some dried fruit, four fresh apples, hardtack, coffee, pot, cup, a pint of whiskey…two canteens with fresh water…uh…matches…"

Smiling, Lo made a small pile on the table. He knew exactly what to get without being told, but listening to her go through the list let him know how many days Mr. Cartwright would need supplies. By the time, Shiloh was finished, Lo had already surmised Mr. Cartwright was going back to the Ponderosa, and that he would be riding hard…no more than two days.

Adam was particular about the way he packed his saddlebags. Shiloh knew his extra clothes, grooming items, ammunition and a strap of leather went in the side that would hang to his right. The food, coffee, coffee pot, cup and whiskey as well as string would go in the left bag with the food and whiskey accessible from the top so he could reach into it without dismounting.

It was late afternoon when the boy arrived at Ralston's mansion with the telegram. It would be early evening when Adam arrived home. She had no idea if he would leave tonight or very early the next morning, though she hoped for morning. That would give him time with Abel before he left and the night to hold her before he left her sleeping the next morning as he always did when he left.

Adam sent the boy who had delivered the telegram back with an answer to send along with a coin that would cover the cost of the returning telegram and leave him enough to buy his dinner. He rode Charlie's horse back to the house, leaving Charlie to drive the wagon home.

Once at the house, Adam whistled, and Clarence came running over. "You were expecting me?"

Clarence nodded. "The missus had me brush Sport out, get him fed and get your tack ready. She's got your saddle bags. I'm fixin' up a feed bag."

Smiling, Adam said, "Take Charlie's horse, brush him down and give him some extra oats tonight. I'll be leaving early…before dawn." Once inside the door, he yelled, "Shiloh!"

Coming from the kitchen with his saddle bags, she smiled. "Dinner's almost ready. When are you leaving?"

"Early. You packed my saddle bags?"

"Mm hm. Just as you like them," she said as she kissed him.

"So you read the telegram."

She exhaled. "I did."

"And you knew what I'd do," he said with no smile, no expression at all…at first. He took the saddle bags from her and dropped them on a chair, then pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"I know you're worried," she whispered in his ear. "I know wild horses couldn't keep you away." She tightened her arms around him for a moment, then eased away. "I thought you might like to sit with Abel at dinner."

When Adam looked into Shiloh's eyes, she could see he was trying to hide his concern. "Where is he?"

"Upstairs with Amalee."

Taking a deep breath, he said, "I need to wash up. I'll bring him down with me."

Dinner was quiet, except for the explanation to Amalee of why Adam was leaving so suddenly. Even Abel was subdued, reacting to the trepidation his parents were feeling. He dutifully opened his mouth when his father presented the spoon and quietly nodded when his father told him he was a good boy. At the end of the meal, Adam carried Abel up to his room and read to him as the child pointed to the pictures and eagerly helped his father turn the pages. Abel had fallen asleep in the middle of the story, but Adam chose to hold his boy a little while longer until Shiloh came in to lay the baby down.

Lingering after Shiloh left for their bedroom, Adam smiled down at his son. Just for a moment Abel opened his eyes, giving his father the same smile in return.

Walking through their bedroom door, Adam stopped and watched Shiloh turn down their bed.

"I have a bath ready for you," she said, glancing at him with a smile as she finished turning down the bed and began laying out his clothes for the morning.

He intercepted her, taking her hand and pulling her against him. "What are you doing?"

She blushed. "Isn't that obvious?"

Nodding slightly, he said, "Ordinarily, you'd be preparing for both of us to leave or, at least, preparing your argument to go."

She chuckled. "I'd be lying if I told you the thought hadn't crossed my mind, and if you end up staying there for a while, I might just pack up the coach and go home."

Leaning back so she had a good view of his hard look, he said, "Do I need to be concerned?"

"No," she said, smiling. "But if this goes on for several weeks, Annie will be a mess. I will wait to see if you find Hoss quickly and find him in good health, but if you don't, I will be going home to support Annie." She raised her eyebrows and held her finger to his lips when he opened his mouth to object. "However…I will make sure Abel and I have adequate…protection." She winced, just a little, when she said that last word. Moving her arm around him, she slipped under his arm at his side. "Now, let's get you bathed. I don't think you'll have another opportunity any time soon."

As Shiloh washed Adam's back, they spoke about Fletcher. "I didn't realize you hadn't heard most of that story," Shiloh said, rinsing Adam's back and preparing to pour warm water over his head. "Annie said he was insane. He was fixated on forcing Hoss into the army, though he knew Hoss's status in Philadelphia was temporary, and when Hoss refused, Fletcher accused him of marrying Annie to avoid service."

"But Hoss's intention when he went to Philadelphia was to ask Annie to marry him," said Adam, sputtering as water fell over his face.

Giggling, Shiloh handed him a towel. "We all know what Hoss's intentions were, but Fletcher refused to believe it, and Hoss refused to report, so Fletcher forced his way into the boarding house where they were staying, knocked Hoss unconscious and dragged him out. According to the man summoned to care for Hoss, he was beaten to the point that he was blinded as you already know. This man and the local doctor got Hoss out and hid him, but by then the damage was done. A superior officer was summoned to handle Fletcher, and when Fletcher got wind of that, he disappeared. He was to be court martialed when they caught him."

"In their haste to find Hoss, I wonder if Pa has forgotten to contact the army. That would give us numbers to find him more quickly," said Adam just before he slid down under the water. He stood and stepped into the towel he knew would be waiting. As he dried off, he walked into the bedroom, sitting down on the bed and throwing the towel over the footboard before he laid back. When Shiloh smiled and turned to walk away, he said, "Aren't you coming to bed?"

"I have a few more things to do. I'll be up directly." Shiloh quietly walked down the stairs and into Adam's office where she took a piece of stationery out of the top right drawer, dipped his pen in his ink well, and began writing. It took her longer than she'd planned to write the letter. She struggled with words, knowing she wasn't saying anything Annie didn't already know or reason for herself. Shiloh considered not sending the letter with Adam, but then thought that maybe just the knowledge that she was thinking about her would give Annie some comfort. After carefully tucking the letter into an envelope, she used Adam's wax and stamp to seal the envelope, then took it upstairs. There, she took one of her handkerchiefs out of a drawer and went into the bathroom, putting a drop of rose oil in her hand, rubbing her hands together, then quickly crushing the handkerchief between them. The handkerchief was then folded and placed with the letter next to Adam's pocket knife, watch, and wallet containing the paper money she had retrieved from the safe as well as the pocket change.

When she slipped into bed, Adam felt the movement and turned over, pulling her against him as usual where they slept peacefully until the very early morning hours.

Adam lay on his back with Shiloh at his side, her head resting on his shoulder. Looking up at the ceiling, he thought of everything he was leaving behind…Shiloh and Abel, of course, but also the work that wouldn't get finished or started without him. There were two young men trained in engineering back east who had sent letters of inquiries regarding jobs. Apparently, they'd gotten Adam's name from one of the professors there who had known Adam as a student and had kept up with him since news of the San Francisco courthouse made the papers back east. Both young men were on their way to be interviewed for positions at Slater and Cartwright. He'd also have to leave word for Robert where he was going and why he was leaving so suddenly.

He managed to slip out of bed without waking Shiloh. He dressed and halted before loading his pockets, smiling at the envelope and handkerchief he found next to his pocket paraphernalia. Lifting the handkerchief to his nose, he smelled roses and looked back at Shiloh, still sleeping peacefully. He quickly walked over to her in his socked feet, and leaning down, gently kissed her lips. Holding his breath, he watched her smile without opening her eyes, take a deep breath, and seemingly fall back into a deeper sleep.

Leaving their bedroom, he went into Abel's room and quietly stood over the child, lowering a finger and touching the baby's cheek before he left for the stairs. In the parlor, he slipped on his boots, and quickly gathered all those things he would be taking with him.

He stopped at the bottom of the front steps to watch Clarence as he rounded the corner of the house with Sport in tow.

"I saw the light on in the parlor and figured you were ready to leave, so I saddled your horse for you," said Clarence.

"Thank you," said Adam as he threw his saddle bags over Sport's back behind the saddle and then tied his bedroll on. "Clarence, keep an eye on the house while I'm gone."

Clarence laughed, "Don't I always?"

"Yes, you do," replied Adam with a smile.

Shiloh heard the voices float in through the open window and instantly woke up. Seeing Adam gone from her side, she threw on a robe, ran down the stairs and out of the front door onto the dirt of the yard.

Adam had already headed down the track to the main road, but when he heard her call his name, he stopped and turned around. The moonlight on her white robe made it appear as if she had an angel-like aura. When he turned back, Sport danced sideways for a bit until Adam had him pointed in the right direction.

Shiloh watched the way he handled the horse, one everyone knew could be difficult. Adam never seemed to have issue with Sport. He sat straight up in the saddle, rarely slumping while he was riding, and the way he swung his leg over the horse when he mounted or dismounted always gave her chills. Everyone pretty much mounted and dismounted the same way, but watching Adam was like watching…a dancer…or an acrobat…someone who was well aware of his body and what it could do. Before she realized it, having been lost in her reverie, he was standing in front of her and moving his arms around her.

Looking down at her with a smile, he said, "I hope you're not about to give me a hard time."

"I just hate waking up to a half empty bed," she said, but barely finished because his lips were on hers. She moved her arms around his neck, holding on tightly as he drew out his kiss, ending with small kisses on her lips and face.

"Please come back to me," she whispered, as she kissed him back.

He gave her one last kiss before he stepped away, then caught her by the wrist and buried his face in the palm of her hand, pressing his lips there. "I promise," he said before he let her go, then turned away and mounted Sport. As he turned Sport away, he tipped his hat to her before he galloped away.

Shiloh stood there watching him get smaller and smaller as the distance between them grew, until finally he was nothing more than a speck that quickly disappeared altogether.

"Mrs. Carwright," said Clarence from behind her. "I brought a bucket of water to rinse your feet. You don't wanna be tracking dirt into the house, now do ya?"

She stood watching where Adam had disappeared for a long moment, wishing she'd catch another glimpse of him, but he was gone. Turning, she smiled at Clarence who set the bucket up on the porch next to a post.

"It won't be long, Mrs. Cartwright," said Clarence. "You'll see."

She only nodded, stepped one foot and then the other into the bucket to rinse her feet, and then slowly walked back into the house.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter Sixty-Seven**

Adam arrived at the Ponderosa the afternoon of his second day on the trail from San Francisco. He'd left the city later than he wanted, but had to send a telegram in answer to Roy's and discuss business with Robert. He didn't worry about the business any more than he worried about the ranch. Both his wife and his partner could take care of themselves and the pieces of Adam's business each were tasked with caring for. He wouldn't have gone into business with Robert if he hadn't been confident in Robert's abilities as a businessman, a salesman and a damn good architect. Shiloh knew how to run a ranch. She'd run a ranch successfully before they were married. The only part of that he worried about was her having to step into that persona again…hard, unmoving, calculating all with a short fuse. Then again, that might serve her well considering all their beef clients were men. He'd already prepared Pete, his foreman who said he had no trouble taking orders from her and assured Adam he would keep the men in line, firing anyone of them who disrespected her. The truth was there wasn't much to do, but make sure the supplies were stocked and payroll and the supply bills were paid. It was early in the year to expect anyone to be looking for beef. After all, they'd sold beef when they first arrived just a little over a month ago.

Now, Adam was standing in the entry of the Ponderosa house. He knew Joe and his father would be out looking for Hoss, but perhaps Hop Sing was there. "Anyone home!" he yelled.

"Adam! What are you doing here?" said Annie, as she took care descending the stairs. "Is everything all right? Where's Shiloh?" Her arms were around his neck now.

He held his hands out, at first, but slowly accepted her hug. "I'm the one who should be asking those questions. I thought you'd be at your house. Is Hoss still missing?" Adam sucked in a quiet breath when she stepped back and took a deep breath. Her eyes were puffy and red. It wasn't that he didn't expect to see some emotion, he just never thought the stalwart Annie Walters Cartwright he'd come to know would succumb to sobbing. Still, he knew everyone had their limits, and Annie's limits had certainly been stretched since she'd married his brother.

"I didn't know you knew," Annie replied, bowing her head as her fingers fidgeted. "Yes, he's still missing, and so far, nothing's been found. Joe and Pa have been out all night again. Fletcher didn't leave any tracks, but they're hoping Hoss was able to." She looked up at him hopefully. "Did Shiloh come?"

Adam smiled. "No. She wanted to come, but considering how long it would take her to get here with Abel…" he stopped at the sudden dimness of her eyes. "Annie, I rode all day and all night to get here. Shiloh couldn't have kept up with Abel, and I didn't want her coming by herself in the coach. But," he said, raising his brows, "she's going to come if this search goes beyond two weeks whether I like it or not," he finished with a nervous chuckle. He suddenly stopped. "Oh. I almost forgot," he said, patting his breast pocket. He slipped his hand underneath and pulled out Shiloh's letter. "She sent this," he said, smiling when Annie's eyes lit up.

"Thank you, Adam. I need this," she said, letting out a shaky breath. She looked at the writing on the envelope for a long moment. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you hungry? Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"

Moving his hand to his stomach, he looked toward the kitchen wondering where Hop Sing was. "No. Shiloh packed plenty in my saddle bags. What I want to do is start looking. Do you know where Joe and Pa are?"

"They spent most of the last few days working out from the Freeman's cabin," she said.

"Who are the Freeman's?"

"Oh, they're a family Hoss invited out after Jeffery was released from duty…from Philadelphia."

Slowly nodding, Adam said, "He's the man who helped Hoss escape Fletcher's prison."

"That's right." Both turned when Mala came down the stairs carrying an empty bucket. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and bowed her head.

"Mala," said Annie, come over here please. "I want you to meet Mr. Cartwright's oldest son, Adam. Adam, this is Mala Freeman, Jeffery's wife."

"Mista Cartwright…oh my, that gonna be hard to keep up with."

Adam laughed, "That's all right, Mrs. Freeman. Call me Adam," he said, extending his hand.

Mala wiped her hand on her apron, and smiled when she accepted his hand, and then blushed when Adam covered her hand with his other hand. "I understand your husband was injured. How is he?"

Looking slowly up at him, she gave him a wide smile. "He all right. I jest make him lie still so's his cuts heal like Miss Annie say."

"Annie's a good doctor. I'm sure he'll be fine. Now," he said, "if you ladies can give me a direction to start, I'll go help look for Hoss."

Adam started out from the house in the direction they'd given him. They also told them where Joe and Pa had already looked, so rather than joining up with the posses, he decided he might find something where they'd already been. After all, one strategy in war when you needed to regroup was to backtrack where'd you'd already been, knowing it would be a long shot the enemy would return.

He rode to Hoss's Heaven, and found the house locked up tight. Next, he followed Annie's directions to the Freeman's cabin, and when he entered the small clearing, he smiled. He'd forgotten about this particular cabin and the young girl who once lived there. Checking the door, he found the cabin unsecured, so he walked in and looked around. It was easy to see that someone had taken great pains to make the cabin livable. It was just as obvious that Mala had kept a neat and clean house, even though cooking pans and cans of food were strewn about. Someone had recently raided this cabin, taking whatever food had been fresh. A rack had been built into a wall for rifles. It was empty as was the tray beneath it where he imagined Mr. Freeman kept ammunition. He looked back at the cans of food on the floor. With food still here, and probably the entire town out looking for him, this may be the only place Fletcher would be able to find food without being discovered when what he had already taken ran out.

Walking back outside, he looked around the front of the house for some kind of cover that would allow him to lie in wait without been seen by even the closest scrutiny. He shook his head, wishing he'd brought his father's spyglass with him. That would have allowed him to hide further away from the house. Freeman had begun to collect firewood and had built an impressive stack suitable to hide behind, and in the darkness of the evening with his black shirt and trousers, Adam knew he'd be difficult to see.

He rode Sport up to Hoss's barn, unsaddled him and moved him in with the rest of the horses where he wouldn't be noticed, then went back in the barn and added his saddle to the pile of other saddles and blankets. He grabbed his saddlebags and left, but stopped for a moment, then went back into the barn, leaving anything that would make unwanted noise behind…the coffee pot, the cup and the whiskey bottle. Once back at the cabin, he would settle between the stack of firewood and the back of the shed where the wood was stored.

"You know, Fletcher, killing me ain't gonna do nothin' but make things worse for you," said Hoss, sitting on the ground with his hands tied behind his back and his feet trussed up together in a cave too short for him to walk in and in an area too short for him to sit up straight. Truth was, his back was killing him.

"Can't get much worse for me, Cartwright. My life was in the army, and you," he said, pointing a stick at him, "you took away my life. I figure an eye for an eye."

"Only it ain't an eye for an eye. You ain't gonna die in the stockade," Hoss replied. "Besides that, you just might get special treatment."

Fletcher stood in front of Hoss. The man was only about five feet, eight inches tall, but with Hoss stuffed into the little alcove Fletcher might have looked intimidating. To see beyond the alcove ceiling in the little pocket where he sat, Hoss had to lean forward and turn his head to the side.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" asked Fletcher, his hand on the butt of his gun. "Are you calling me crazy?"

"That's exactly what I'm callin' you, and you sure ain't gonna be alive to tell the difference if you kill me. Now you just go on back over there by the fire. I ain't gonna say another word to you 'cept maybe to call you a coward and a disgrace to the uniform." Hoss squeezed his eyes shut expecting another blow to his head from the butt of Fletcher's gun. He cracked one eye open and watched as Fletcher went back to sit by the fire. Breathing a silent sigh of relief, Hoss relaxed. Fletcher seemed almost like a clumsy young boy in his mannerisms and speech from the beginning. Still, he had a man's body and could inflict man-sized pain. Hoss figured he had truly gone completely insane and probably struggled within himself to define the difference between wrong and right. If he could just stall Fletcher a little longer, someone was bound to smell the smoke from the fire, even if it wasn't giving off much smoke anyone could see.

Suddenly, Fletcher stood and kicked the fine dirt on the floor of the cave over the small flame, snuffing out it's dim bit of light and leaving but a streak of light coming from the cave entrance. "I best be finding some food," he said, standing and walking out of the cave.

While Fletcher was gone, Hoss dug his heels into the soft dirt of the cave, trying to maneuver out of the pocket he felt stuffed into. He'd hoped to make it to the fire and bring it back to life by blowing on it, but he stopped on the way and listened to thunder in the distance. It sounded as if a storm was coming his way, and that meant that all but Joe, his pa and a few of the Ponderosa men would end their search. What was worse, it had started to rain, sending a small rivulet of water into the cave.

"Dang, I shoulda seen this," Hoss said out loud as he looked around him. There were no signs of animals in this cave. In fact, some of the dust on the cave floor had been undisturbed and looked the same as sand on a beach at the lake. It was perfect…no prints, no lines…nothing but perfect. He watched the rivulet flow deeper into the cave, and soon could hear the water begin to pool at the back. If this storm was passing by, he'd be all right, but he wasn't going to hold his breath. Spring storms in these mountains were notorious for dumping buckets of rain in a short period of time before they moved on, sometimes sitting on the mountain ridges until the clouds just dispersed.

Ben held up his hand bringing Joe and the two men with them to a halt. "Joe, do you smell that?"

Joe took a deep breath. "Smoke. There's a fire somewhere. Not a big one. It's just a whiff."

Ben looked around him. "This is still on the Ponderosa. There's no one in these parts who'd be fool enough to make a fire in the middle of the forest."

"There's no shacks around here," said Joe.

"That's right, Joe," said Ben. That means we're looking for a rocky area…boulders," said Ben as he continued to look around. "Have you ever found any caves on this part of the Ponderosa?"

"I…I haven't, Pa. I don't come out this far very often."

"Well," Ben said, turning in his saddle. "Spread out. If the smell gets stronger call out."

The four men went in different directions, looking for the source of the smoke.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter Sixty-Eight**

Adam had walked away from his hiding place, making sure nothing could be seen from the yard of the cabin. He stepped forward to assume his vigil, but stopped when he heard the snap of a twig behind him, and just as he turned, he felt a sharp pain at the side of his head. Everything blurred at the same time his knees gave out.

XXXXXXXX

Shiloh couldn't sit still. She'd played with Abel until his nap time, but she couldn't even remember what they played with…maybe his blocks. Now, she paced. Adam had been gone for three days, and she hadn't heard anything…from anyone. She told herself he hadn't had the time to get into town to send a message, and he probably couldn't have sent any of the men because everyone would have been looking for Hoss. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Lo appeared behind her with a cup of hot tea. "Mrs. Cartwright, this help. You drink, not be upset."

Smiling at Lo, she accepted the cup of tea. "I don't know why I'm so nervous. I'm sure Adam's all right. After all, he went there to help find Hoss. Still, I think I'm going to send someone to town to send a telegram. Someone in Virginia City will get it out to the Ponderosa.

XXXXXXXX

As the skies dumped water upon them, the Cartwrights and their men took shelter under a rock overhang. "Pa, with all this rain there likely won't be any more smoke to follow," said Joe, frowning.

"We got closer, Son. We know they're up here on the granite somewhere. Chances are Hoss is still alive with Fletcher still around." Ben wasn't ready to give up. "It's too slippery for the horses," he said, shaking his head. "We best get out the canvas and try to stay dry while we wait out this storm."

XXXXXXXX

Fletcher tied a rope around both of Adam's ankles, then wrapped the other end of the rope around the horn of his saddle. He looked around the outside of the cabin for Adam's gear, and finding nothing as the darkness shielded Adam's saddlebags from view, he ran into the cabin and picked up the cans of food. Once they were secure in his saddlebags, Fletcher mounted his horse, dragging Adam's body behind him. Even when rain came pouring down, he continued on, winding his way through the trees and into the granitic soil around the boulders. He didn't care the small, rough rocks in the wet decomposed granite quickly wore through Adam's shirt and began their work on Adam's skin, nor did he care when Adam's head came down on rock. He didn't care when the rocky soil turned to mud. This man might have been an innocent bystander, Fletcher thought, but he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Fletcher couldn't risk being recognized. Up to now, no one but Freeman had seen him, and Freeman wouldn't be up and around anytime soon. No, this unfortunate fellow would be buried alive...Fletcher turned and looked at the man he was dragging behind him...or maybe buried dead with Cartwright, and that meddling woman Hoss Cartwright married could live the rest of her life never knowing what happened...never knowing how her husband died. Fletcher stopped his horse and dismounted, then moved brush away from the mouth of the cave.

Hoss had made it halfway to the cave entrance by laying on his side and using his feet and legs to inch across the soft dirt on the floor of the cave. He struggled to sit up. He hoped he would catch Fletcher by surprise and trip him, giving Hoss the chance to slam his feet into Fletcher's head.

But Fletcher pulled Adam to the mouth of the cave, untied his feet, then lifted him by the shoulders and rolled him head over heels into the cave. With the downward slope inside, gravity took Adam the rest of the way in.

The dim light coming in was enough for Hoss to see the limp body of his older brother come to rest in a puddle of mud.

"Adam!" When Adam didn't move, Hoss fell back down on his side, moving closer, and as he inched his way over, he mumbled, "Adam, of all the plumb ign'rant...why'd you have to come home? You better not be dead. Adam? Say somethin', Older Brother." When Adam groaned, Hoss said in relief, "That'll do."

Maneuvering around so that his back was up against Adam's body, Hoss felt for Adam's pocket. When he found it, he moved his fingers inside. He knew that with Adam laying on his back, his knife should be in his right pocket. As he felt for the knife, he watched shadows dance across the cave opening. It seemed whatever Fletcher was doing, he wasn't coming into the cave. Hoss did notice that the light from the entrance was getting dimmer. "Adam," Hoss whispered. "You reckon he thinks he can keep us in here by piling rocks in the opening? I guess he's lost his mind." Shaking his head at the thought of how pathetic Fletcher appeared, he continued his search for Adam's knife. It was a long shot the knife hadn't fallen out when Adam rolled into the cave. Even more so, that Fletcher hadn't checked Adam's pockets before he sent Adam rolling into the cave. But when his finger touched something hard and cold, he smiled and concentrated on getting the knife between two of his fingers and pulling it out of Adam's pocket.

It was dark in the cave now. Fletcher had finished covering the opening and was probably making his escape, Hoss thought. He'd have to be careful not to drop the knife. He might never find it in the dark. Even so, he knew he wouldn't have time to find it anyway. He was now sitting in the rising water, and though he would be safe for a while, Adam wasn't. The water had to be up to his ears, and with the sound now of water rushing past the rocks blocking the cave entrance, the water would cover Adam's face quickly if Hoss didn't get him over to higher ground at the entrance to the cave. He stopped trying for the knife, thinking the water might revive him, if only he could splash some on Adam's face. He shifted again, turned his back to Adam and quickly raised his fingers up and down in the water.

XXXXXXXX

Keith Belcher felt an obligation to help the Cartwrights. After all, his arrangement with Adam, and now the trust Adam's father had shown was enough to prove they were as loyal to him as he to them. He set out for Hoss Cartwright's house, and from there he would have to find the Freeman's cabin. The house was easy to find, but when he started searching for the cabin, he stopped short. He found tracks in the mud, and though he would have expected tracks of several horses, this was a single horse, only it was headed away from the direction he'd started. And then, there were more tracks that looked like something…or someone…had been dragged behind the horse. The track was faint. The rain had puddled in places, obscuring the gouges, but parts were wide enough to differentiate them from mere puddles, and those small pools of water appeared in a line that led up toward the rimrock. He followed the track further and further away from the house until he saw a man busily piling rocks in front of a small cave entrance. Backing away slowly until he was out of sight of the man, he went in search of Ben and his men.

But when Keith heard the explosion, he knew Ben had to have heard it too and would soon be there. He turned back, trying to look through the debris and dust falling through the air where he remembered seeing the mouth of the cave. He saw no movement except for a few smaller rocks slowly cascading down over the fall. When the dust finally settled, he heard a faint cry, but hesitated. He hadn't seen where Fletcher went. He might have run as soon as he lit the fuse or he may have lingered to see his handiwork. Keith stopped thinking when he heard the unmistakable sound of horse hooves pounding the ground and splattering. He stepped out of his hiding place. "Mr. Cartwright!" he yelled, waving his arms in the air.

Ben swung down from his horse to stand in front of Keith. "What happened…how did you find this…" He looked around him. "place?"

"I followed tracks from just beyond Hoss's house," said Keith.

"Tracks? We didn't find any tracks. How did you know about Hoss?" asked Ben.

Keith bowed his head and swore under his breath, then stepped close to Ben. "Emily, Dr. Cartwright's patient, is my wife. I went to the house."

Moving a hand to Keith's shoulder, Ben said quietly, "I understand."

Walking toward the pile of rubble, Keith spoke over his shoulder, prompting Ben and Joe to follow him. "Fletcher was stacking rock in a cave entrance. It wasn't long after he disappeared that the black powder went off and brought the rock from above down in front of the cave." He stopped and turned back. "I heard a sound…like someone in pain just after the explosion."

Ben's eyes bored into Keith's. "It could have been Hoss. Did you see anything?"

"No. There was too much dust in the air to see anything," answered Keith.

Turning, Ben said, "Joe, go after the rest of the men. We'll need help to move all these rocks."

"Yes sir," said Joe as he swung up on Cochise and galloped away.

"Keith, where do you think the mouth of the cave is?" Ben asked as he surveyed the massive rock pile.

Stepping back, Keith looked up to get his bearings from the boulders that stayed in place. "It's right about here," he said, pointing. "Right about where that boulder landed." He closed his eyes. "And right where all this water is running."

"You men, start clearing the smaller stones out of the way," Ben ordered. "Keith," he said, and stopped to think for a moment. "Go back to Hoss's. He's been clearing away some boulders for a pasture near his house. Look around the barn for a pry bar. And bring as much rope back as you can carry."

Keith nodded and disappeared behind the men who were passing rocks behind them.

Meanwhile, Ben joined his men, speaking to Jed who was at the front of the line. "Jed, how deep do you think this pile goes?"

Before Jed could answer, Micah rode up. "Ben, I just passed Joe. What do you need?"

"We could use Shiloh's draft horses."

At the same time he turned his horse, Micah replied, "I'll bring 'em, and I'll bring more men."

"Micah, hurry," said Ben. "All this rain is running into the cave. We may not have much time."

XXXXXXXX

Keith arrived at the barn at Hoss's house, but as he ran toward the door, he skidded to a halt. There were five horses in a paddock by the barn, and he swore one of them was Adam's horse, Sport. Shaking his head, he said, "Couldn't be", and continued on into the barn.

XXXXXXXX

Shiloh paced back and forth on the front porch waiting for Clarence to return from town. She looked up at the sound of the horse, and watched him slowly trot back to the house.

"It's sent, Mrs. Cartwright. Mr. Davies said he'll send the boy when an answer comes back."

"Clarence, I want you to prepare a horse…" She stopped and moved her hand to her forehead as she looked east. She could ride faster on a horse, but she couldn't leave Abel behind. She moved her hand to her stomach thinking she couldn't put this child in danger any more than Abel. "Prepare the coach for a trip to the Ponderosa…blankets, water…enough for five men. You'll be driving. And send for Pete. Tell him I need to see him right now." She didn't wait for an answer, but turned into the house and proceeded into the kitchen. "Lo, I'll need food for five men, myself and Abel for four days." Exiting the kitchen, she trotted up the stairs and into the bedroom, pulling down three valises from the top of the wardrobe. Heading back out the bedroom door, she yelled down the stairs, "Amalee, please come up. I need to speak with you," then immediately turned back into the bedroom to pack.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter Sixty-Nine**

When Shiloh came back downstairs, Pete was waiting for her in the parlor. "Mrs. Cartwright, don't you think you need to wait until there's an answer to your telegram?"

"I will wait, Pete. I just want to be prepared for what I feel in my gut."

Just then, Charlie came running up the front steps. "Mrs. Cartwright, there's someone here interested in purchasing some beef."

"Of all the…" she shook her head.

"Mrs. Cartwright, you don't wanna start turning down a beef sale," said Pete. "They'll ride a little further and find what they need. Besides, Adam can take care of himself. I'm sure he's fine. He probably just joined the search when he got there and forgot about sending a telegram."

Shiloh closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "All right. I'll speak to him."

"Uh, I meant I'd take care of him," said Pete.

She laughed. "Nonsense, Pete. I have no problem quoting cattle prices. Our beeves are in as good a shape as I've seen on the Ponderosa, only they won't lose weight getting here…since they're already here. So, it's forty a head."

Pete whistled. "That's ten or fifteen more than usual."

"Yes, well, they're getting more beef on the hoof," said Shiloh. "And these cattle haven't done a hard day's work since they've been here. They're worth it. Send him into the office." Shiloh was sitting behind the desk when Mr. Giannini arrived. She'd just pulled a standard bill of sale out of Adam's desk drawer that he had already signed. He left a few when he was going to be away from the ranch, so Pete could handle a sale. She began filling in the particulars, before Mr. Giannini lightly knocked on the door. "Mr. Giannini, please come in."

"I thought I would be speaking with Mr. Cartwright," said Giannini as he held his hat in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Giannini. Mr. Cartwright is away at the moment. But I'd be happy to sell you some beef."

"You sing. How would you know a good price for beef?"

"I ran the Flying W before I married the Ponderosa," she said with a sweet smile.

"So the price is the same…twenty-five a head," Giannini said, looking hopefully at her.

Shiloh motioned to the chair in front of Adam's desk. "No, not for the beef we raise here. You see, twenty five dollars is the price of beef coming in off a cattle drive. They've lost weight from the trip. Our beeves here are raised here. There's several hundred extra pounds of beef per head, and they're all in superior condition."

Giannini sat down. "So what is the price?"

"Forty," said Shiloh.

"That's too much," he countered.

"Have you seen our cattle?"

"No. And it wouldn't matter. Forty is unheard of."

Shiloh stood, walked around the desk, and drew him up out of his chair with a light touch of his arm. "Would you take a walk with me, please, Mr. Giannini?" As they walked out to the pasture, Shiloh explained, "Most herds on the west coast are fed on the rich grasses that grow here. But on the Ponderosa and Flying W ranches in the Sierra, we bring bigger, sturdier stock up from Texas to breed with our own and supplement the rich grass with barley and corn, and that's why our beef is finely marbled which is what makes it taste so much better than other beef." She stopped before she got to the pastures and motioned at the fields of barley and corn as far as the eye could see. "We do the same thing here, only these cattle never have to work to get to you. They laze around here and grow, and because of our feed, they put on the kind of weight that brings you top dollar at Delmonico's." Walking further, she stopped at the fence of the north pasture. "Take a look for yourself."

Mr. Giannini exhaled heavily, but looked out over the pasture. "Oh my." He climbed over the gate where they were standing and walked among the steers, giving their chests, barrel and haunches a good pat. "Impressive stock. But forty dollars."

Shiloh grinned. "Mr. Giannini, why don't you go to the other few ranches further south? I guarantee you won't find this quality of beef, the quality your customers have come to expect. If you decide on our beef, you'll have to wait about a month, maybe longer. My husband is back at the Ponderosa, and I'm packing up to follow him."

Giannini moved his hands to the back of his hips and stared at the ground for a moment. "I have always served mostly Ponderosa beef because of the quality." He smiled. "Why would I start doubting the quality now? I can afford to raise my prices another dollar or two. People will still want my beef…your beef." He laughed. "Our beef."

"And you'll get more beef to sell."

"True. I'll start with a hundred head, and if it is as good as you say, I'll come back in a month when you and Mr. Cartwright are back."

"Let's go back to the house and write up the bill of sale," she said. "You can send your men for the cattle when you're ready. Our foreman, Pete, will be here to round them up."

After Shiloh placed four thousand dollars from the sale in the safe, she led Mr. Giannini to the front door, shaking hands with him.

At the same time Giannini was leaving with a smile on his face, a dust cloud was coming toward the ranch from the main road, so Shiloh waited on the front porch. The young boy road right up to the porch rail and placed the telegram in Shiloh's hand. Pete ran up onto the porch, leaning over and placing a coin in the boy's hand. Before the boy had started on his way back, Shiloh had the envelope torn open. "It's from Roy Coffee," she said aloud. "With posse, Ben and all. Adam not here," she read. "Not there!" she said, anxiously. "He should have been there days ago."

"Now, Mrs. Cartwright, maybe he's there," said Pete, trying to calm the boss's wife. "Maybe no one's seen him because he's looking somewhere else."

"Pete, someone must have seen him. He would have gone by the house."

"But what if no one was at the house? Look," said Pete, guiding Shiloh back into the house. "I'm sure there's a lot of men looking for Hoss. He probably joined up with a different group. Let's give it another day or so. In the meantime, I'll ride into town and send another telegram and make sure it gets put in Ben Cartwright's hand. You'll wait for me to get back? Mr. Adam would want that. You know he would."

She breathed deeply and finally nodded her head.

"Now, promise me you won't leave until I get back."

"You sound like my husband," she said frostily.

Smiling, Pete said, "Well, it ain't like I had'n been listenin'."

She snorted and pinched her nose as she bowed her head. Raising back up, she said, "All right, Pete. I'll wait."

XXXXXXXX

Ben's face hovered close to the side of the boulder as he called out, "Hoss, can you hear me!" He listened for a moment, but heard nothing. Standing from his crouched position, he began to pace. The pry bar Keith had delivered hadn't worked. "Where the devil are those horses!"

Just after Ben said it Micah rode in among the men with four of Shiloh's big Clydesdales already wearing harnesses. He gotten used to making a quick dismount, sliding slowly for the last foot of descent to prevent landing hard on his feet. With the big horses' reins in his hand, he led them to the boulder covering the mouth of the cave and expertly turned them. The horses dragged the chains that would loop around the boulder behind them.

Stepping back out of the way, Ben directed his men as they moved the chains around the big boulder. He looked up and grimaced. As that boulder moved, more was going to come down, but he didn't see any big boulders that his men wouldn't be able to handle. Once the chains were wrapped securely around the boulder, he motioned Micah to lead the horses forward, pulling the chain taught.

It was then that horses felt the weight of their load, each one lowering his head and straining against it. As they inched the boulder forward and more of the rocks came down, they heard an unmistakable scream of pain.

"Micah, stop!" Ben yelled, and when the rock fall abated, he scrambled up the heap. "Hoss, can you hear me?" Hoss!"

Holding his hand back toward the men to quiet them, Ben listened and heard what sounded like a faint sob. He stepped from one loose rock to the next, steadying himself on the rocks up the slope when he heard another scream below him. He stepped back, bent and said, "Hoss?" The sob that came from underneath him became louder, but garbled. Ben quickly began moving the heavy rocks away, letting them roll down the pile. He stopped when he found a hand and sucked in a quick breath, trying to control his fear at how mangled it was. "Hang on, son. I'm coming," he said as he resumed moving rocks away. When he finally found what he thought would be Hoss's head, he exhaled, relieved that the face he was looking at was not his son. It was a face he thought couldn't otherwise be identified...and might not ever be recognizable. "You men, three or four of you, come up here. And be careful where you step. This man is buried. Joe, ride into town and get the doctor. And tell Roy to come back out without his men."

Joe looked up where his father was crouched on the rock pile in front of him, his emotions barely in control. "Pa," he said, his voice cracking. "Is it Hoss?"

"No, son. It's not Hoss."

"Then we haven't found him," Joe said with his nostrils flared. "I'm not leaving until we do. I'll send someone else into town," he said defiantly.

Ben didn't feel like arguing. He'd hoped to spare Joe what they might find if they kept removing the rocks from the front of the cave, but thought his youngest son was a man. He'd have to learn to take the bad in life with the good, even it meant his brother was buried deeper down in the rocks.

It took awhile to get the man out and move him down to flat ground. Not only was he almost vertical in the rock pile, he was also badly broken...arms, legs, hands, feet, probably ribs, maybe back. His face. Ben didn't know if this man would survive even until Paul arrived, and there was nothing he could do to ease his pain. He called the closest of the ranch hands over. "There's nothing we can do for him, but stay near him. I don't want it said we left him to die alone." Ben walked away, the shock of it possibly being his son passing, and the realization that this was probably the man Annie called Fletcher...the man who had taken Hoss in the first place, and most likely attempted to resign him to a death worse that his own. Ben stopped and stared at the ground, one thought still with him...that Fletcher might have succeeded.

XXXXXXXX

When the explosion rang through the cave, the wall that Fletcher had built at the mouth suddenly blew inward. Hoss had just enough time to roll over onto his brother, shielding him from the brunt of it, though Hoss was half covered by large rocks when everything stopped. He blew out of his mouth at the pain in his legs and back. Even so, he pushed himself up, sending the rocks rolling into the water around them. He had managed to find Adam's knife, cutting the rope binding his hands just before the explosion. The knife had been lost. But now in the dark, all he could think about was getting Adam to higher ground. With the rocks he'd just dumped into the water, he was sure the water level had risen above Adam's face. Now with his hands free, he took hold of Adam's shirt and heaved him into a sitting position, holding Adam against him. Sitting very still, Hoss could feel Adam breathing. That was all he could do. Hoss's leg was broken, he was sure. He'd have to hope someone got to them soon, and he wondered if anyone even knew Adam was there with him. With that thought, he prayed for Adam and for himself.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter Seventy**

Amalee had a decision to make. Mrs. Cartwright told her she was welcome to stay, that Lo would be there to prepare her meals, but she declined. She had no desire to stay so far out of the city with nothing to keep her occupied. She would either go home, or as Mrs. Cartwright suggested, call on Mrs. Slater. Her hesitation there was that she would go back to the Cartwrights if they returned. She didn't want to leave Mrs. Slater without notice. In the end, she decided to ask Lo to take her home to her parents where she would stay until the Cartwrights returned. If they didn't return, she would then call on Mrs. Slater.

At the moment, however Amalee was happy that Mrs. Cartwright left Abel with her. She'd said she didn't want Abel to feel her concern. Amalee left her pacing the floor, waiting for some word from Pete. She new Mrs. Cartwright could read her husband well to the point she could tell his mood from the moment he stepped through the front door. But this feeling she had was, well, spooky. Amalee thought surely no one could feel someone was in danger two hundred miles away.

Shiloh remained on the front porch walking back and forth. She hadn't stopped since Pete left for town. She knew it would be several hours before he got there, and another couple of hours before he returned. Still, she was too nervous to sit still. There was a niggling at the back of her head that wouldn't go away. She was sure something had happened to Adam. He was always meticulous about sending her messages when he traveled, even when there were circumstances that pulled him away. He would have made sure a message was sent to her, even if he didn't send it himself.

XXXXXXXX

Joe and Ben finally pushed their hand through an opening between the rocks. Leaning toward the space, Ben called, "Hoss! Can you hear me?"

Hoss had dozed off as he sat propped up against Adam. He shook his head as sleep left him and furrowed his brow, thinking he'd heard someone call his name. He listened quietly for a moment and heard nothing. "Hey Adam. Did you hear someone call my name?" His hopes were dashed when Adam remained limp and silent against him.

"Hoss! Hoss, can you hear me?" yelled Little Joe.

"Joe? Is that you, Joe?" Hoss answered.

A slow smile passed between Joe and Ben, followed by a flurry of activity to remove the remaining rocks and small boulders.

"We're almost there, Hoss! Hang on!" yelled Joe.

Ben left the pile of rubble for a moment looking for Micah. Micah saw him first and limped toward him. "Micah, would you ride back to the ranch and get a buckboard? Throw some blankets in." He stopped and thought about asking him to bring Annie, but then decided against it. She'd seen Hoss in bad shape after the wolf attack, but his disappearance after Jeffery was near beaten to death by Fletcher shook her. Paul Martin should be arriving soon. "Better yet, go back to the Flying W for the buckboard. I don't want Annie out here."

Before Ben could turn his attention back to clearing out the cave entrance, someone came riding in. "Mr. Cartwright, I was told to put his telegram in your hand and wait for an answer."

Ben read the telegram. "Adam was on his way here. Shiloh wants to know if we've seen him."

"Ben, all the men are here. If he were here, he'd be right there," said Micah, nodding at the covered cave entrance, "moving more rock than anyone else."

As Micah rode away for the buckboard, Ben took the paper and pencil the boy delivering the telegram offered and wrote a quick note. "Have not seen Adam. Hoss found." Handing the note back to the boy, he said, "Make sure that gets sent the minute you arrive back at the telegraph office." The boy nodded and left. Micah followed to get the buckboard.

The men had opened a small hole in the wall covering the cave entrance just big enough for a small man to crawl through. Joe dove in before Ben could object. He crawled through mud underneath the mound of rock, and before he had the chance to stand, he was crawling through a foot of water. "Hoss, where are you?" he said calmly.

"Over here. Come straight in."

Reaching his hand out in front of him, Joe stopped when he touched a body. "Is that you, Hoss?"

"Yeah, Joe. I can't move. Besides my leg, I'm holding Adam up out of the water."

"Adam! How'd he get in here?" asked Joe.

Fletcher must've found him pokin' around at the cabin. He's in bad shape, Joe."

"What's wrong with your leg?"

"I think it's broken."

"I'll be back," said Joe. "Pa needs to know Adam's here, and we need to make that opening bigger to get both of you out."

XXXXXXXX

Annie sat at the table on the front porch. She'd been on the porch for hours, moving back and forth from the rocker to the table. Hop Sing and Mala came out and sat with her for awhile. Now, Hop Sing had delivered some tea since Annie had refused to eat. She'd read and reread Shiloh's letter, wishing she was here.

XXXXXXXX

Pete arrived back at the stock ranch in the early evening bearing an answer to his telegram. He didn't give the response to Shiloh, but paraphrased it. "Mr. Cartwright says he ain't there." At her anxious look, he added, "Mrs. Cartwright, let me take a couple a men and follow his trail. He might have run into some trouble before he made it to the Ponderosa."

She frowned and breathed through her nose without giving Pete an answer. "Tell the men going with me to get ready to go."

"At least wait 'til morning," begged Pete.

"No. We're leaving. Now."

XXXXXXXX

Before Joe was even through the small opening, he was talking. "Pa, we have to make this hole bigger to get them out." The men pulling Joe out doubled their efforts moving rock away. "Get the horses to pull those big rocks away," said Joe, walking to his father. "Pa, Hoss says his leg is broken, but otherwise he seems all right. But Pa..." he hesitated.

"What is it, Son?" asked Ben.

"It's...it's Adam, Pa."

Ben stepped closer. "What about Adam?"

"He's in there with Hoss. Hoss says he's in bad shape?"

Ben froze for a moment. He turned and looked away, then walked to the cave opening. Turning to Joe, he asked, "How did Adam get in there? Why didn't he let us know he was here?"

"Hoss thinks he might've run into Fletcher," replied Joe.

Ben was stunned. "But why would Fletcher take Adam? He doesn't know Adam. He couldn't have known he was Hoss's brother."

"I don't know, Pa, and it doesn't make any difference now," said Joe angrily. "We need to get them both out. We can ask questions later."

Finding his resolve, Ben said, "Of course. You're right. But I need to send someone to town with a telegram for Shiloh. I sent the boy back to the telegraph office with a note to Shiloh that said we haven't seen him. She needs to know he's here and hurt."

It took several more hours to open the cave entrance big enough for a man to walk through bent over. Still with Hoss's weight, it was going to take four men to hold a litter. Ben decided on two men and a rope tied to a horse, but when they came for him, he refused to leave before his older brother. Adam only groaned when the men lifted him onto the litter. When he was out of the cave, Ben knelt by his side, wetting his hand and wiping Adam's face. There was a bad gash on his right temple and dried blood down the side of his face with fresh blood trickling over the old.

"Adam, can you hear me?" asked Ben, leaning close. Looking up at Joe who was kneeling on the other side, Ben shook his head. "Where is Paul?"

"He's on his way," Joe replied quietly. "Maybe I should meet him and take him to the house. You can load Adam and Hoss up and head that way as soon as Hoss is out."

Ben said nothing, but nodded. He had so many unanswered questions rolling through his mind. Why did Adam leave his family in San Francisco? Why didn't Adam go by the house? Why didn't he find the search party first? He knew he was going to have to wait for his answers. Just the fact that Adam wasn't coming to could mean it might be a while before he could answer any questions...if he would ever be able to. "You men, get him up on the wagon. And be careful. Don't jar him." Ben turned back to the cave just in time to see Hoss being pulled out of the opening. "Hoss, are you all right, Son?",

"Pa, don't you worry none about me," said Hoss. "Adam needs more help than I do. He ain't woke up since Fletcher rolled him into the cave."

"Easy with him, boys. His leg's broken," said Ben, directing Hoss into the back of the wagon next to his brother.

Looking over at Adam, Hoss said, "Hey Pa. He's bleedin'."

Ben tried to calm his second born. "I know, Hoss. Joe's gone to intercept Paul. He'll get to the house about the same time we do. Now just lay back."

XXXXXXXX

Just before the coach started moving down the track to the main road, Clarence asked, "Mrs. Cartwright, where do you want to stop?"

"At the Ponderosa," Shiloh answered. Her voice came from the window of the coach, though Clarence never saw her. "You and Charlie swap out. One of you sleep while the other drives. I want to get there as soon as we can, but be mindful of your speed. Abel will be sleeping as well."

"And what about you, Mrs. Cartwright?" Clarence asked, his concern apparent. "It's a long ride not to get any rest."

Now, she appeared at the window. "I don't think I can sleep, Clarence. Not until I know Adam's all right." She passed him a bag of food. "Here's dried beef and fruit. Make sure you all eat something."

XXXXXXXX

Annie heard the wagon and horses before they came around the barn. She waited anxiously at the very edge of the front porch. Hop Sing heard, too, and stood right next to her. Next was Mala, taking her place on the other side.

"I don't see him," said Annie.

"Don't you worry none," consoled Mala. "They wouldn' be back if they hadn' a found him."

When the wagon came to a stop right at the front porch, all three rushed forward looking over the side of the buckboard.

"Hoss, you're all right!" she exclaimed. "Oh no!" she said when she saw Adam. "Mala, help me up!"

Once in the back of the wagon, Annie touched her husband's face, but noticed Hoss's leg. "Iis it broken?"

"Danged if I know. It sure feels like it," said Hoss. "But look at Adam first. Seems Fletcher hit him on the head. He ain't come to since Fletcher threw him in the cave."

"Cave?" She turned to Adam and looked closely at the gash on his head. "Mala, get my bag and take it to the bedroom next to mine." As Ben watched on, Annie spoke as she looked Adam over. "Ben, I don't have to tell you a blow to the temple could mean trouble. It's worrisome that Adam hasn't regained consciousness all this time."

Ben's head snapped up. "What do you mean all this time? Was he here?"

"He came here first. He asked where you and Joe were looking, and I told him you started at the Freemans' cabin. Help me turn him on his side."

Ben took Adam's arm and gently pulled him over. He instantly knew it was bad when he saw Annie's face. "What is it?"

"The back of his head and his back are bloody. His shirt's been worn away...like he was dragged. We need to get him cleaned up before infection sets in. Can you and the men get him upstairs? Hoss, too."


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter Seventy-One**

Paul had arrived at the Ponderosa house. Both he and Annie were upstairs taking care of Adam and Hoss while Ben and Joe paced the living area floor. Annie left Adam's room when Ben brought Keith Belcher upstairs.

"Mrs. Cartwright," said Keith. "I want to thank you for taking care of Emily. I'll make sure you're paid for your time once I can get to town."

Annie stood staring at Keith. "You mean you're Emily's husband? She never mentioned it."

Ben bowed his head and smiled. "Annie, in Keith's line of work, it's safer for his family if no one knows who they are. You understand?"

"Of course. I won't let anyone know Emily was ever here, and I'll explain the situation to Mala. She'll understand," said Annie. "Maybe you should stay until the men go back to the bunkhouse. They're all waiting outside to see if Hoss and Adam are all right."

"That's a good suggestion, Mrs. Cartwright," said Keith.

"I'll have Hop Sing bring dinner up to Emily's room." Annie smiled and turned toward the stairs.

She stopped and turned back when Ben asked, "Annie, is Hoss all right?"

Taking a deep breath, she replied, "His leg is broken. Other than that, he's in good shape…just bumps and bruises. I'll need Paul's help to set his leg, so I've bandaged it with a splint to keep it still until Paul is finished with Adam." She understood the question on Ben's face. "He hasn't regained consciousness."

Annie had assisted Paul with getting Adam's clothes off and moving him to his stomach so they could clean his back. Adam's back was missing a few layers of skin in places. In other places, there were some fairly deep cuts, but they were thin enough that stitches weren't required. There was a good knot on the back of Adam's head along with an open, shallow wound that, again, would not require stitches. Paul was mostly worried about the gash at Adam's temple. He'd been hit hard. Only time would tell if it was hard enough to eventually kill him.

Ben watched Paul work on Adam, then excused himself to look at the mangled body laying on the bed in the room down the hall. He had no idea how the man was still breathing. Paul had looked. He'd said he didn't know where to start. Annie looked and had to leave the room. Even in a war, she'd seen nothing like this. His face was so badly disfigured, the only way she recognized him as Fletcher was by the uniform he wore and the signet ring that was crushed and embedded in the finger it surrounded. Major Sanders, commander of the fort in Philadelphia was on his way to take custody of Fletcher, but according to Paul, it was likely he'd be taking back a body.

Trotting down the stairs, Ben strode to the front door, but stopped when out of the corner of his eye he saw Micah stand from the leather chair. He said nothing, but wore an expectant frown.

Ben shook his head. "Paul's still with him." Continuing out the front door to the porch where beyond stood the men of the Ponderosa and Flying W waiting for word, he stopped and bowed his head to regain control of himself before he spoke. "I want to thank you all for your part in digging Hoss and Adam out of the cave. Hoss will be all right, but he's broken his leg." He paused, trying not to choke on his words. "Adam is still unconscious. Dr. Martin is doing everything he can."

Jed stepped forward. "Men, I know you're worried, but the ranch can't run itself. I need you to get back to your work. If anything changes, I'll send someone with word." Jed turned to ride out with the men, but Ben stopped him.

"Jed, would you send someone to the telegraph office?" Ben pulled a piece of folded paper out of his pocket. I need this to go to Shiloh at the stock ranch south of San Francisco." Ben had rewritten this telegram several times before he decided he couldn't say what he needed to say any better. He imagined she would think the worst when she received it and would break her neck to get home, but that was Shiloh. There was nothing else he could do outside of going to get her, and he couldn't leave. She was strong. She would keep her emotions in check until she arrived, and only then would she need some emotional support.

XXXXXXXX

The coach came to a stop, and it was only a moment before Clarence knocked on the coach door. They were at least four hours into their rather fast trip away from San Francisco, only stopping to rest the horses for a few minutes before they continued on.

Shiloh kept the curtains closed this trip. She had the entire coach to herself and her son who kept her busy. She had her racing thoughts of what might have happened to Adam, and of course to Hoss. There was no room for thoughts about small enclosed spaces.

"Mrs. Cartwright, do you need to stop?"

"Yes, I do," she answered. She passed Abel out of the coach, and when she stepped down, she asked, "Would you hold him for a moment?"

Clarence had never held a baby before, so Abel hung in Clarence's hands until his mother returned from behind some trees and low bushes.

Shiloh had returned just in time to stem Abel's big frown and quivering lips from an all out cry. Without a word, she passed Abel quickly back to Clarence, climbed back in the coach and just as quickly took Abel back. "Let's go, please." She tried her best to hide her worry from the baby, but he knew. He quietly sat on his mother's lap, playing with the wooden horse his father had carved for him and occasionally looking up at her, her face having no smile until she looked at him. Even then, Abel knew it was different.

The coach stopped only one more time before daylight began to fade to twilight. Shiloh made a pallet on the floor of the coach where she lay down with Abel who fell asleep quickly in the safety of his mother's arm. Shiloh only dozed. It was going to be a long night, and an even longer day tomorrow.

After the next day, another day, and most of another, the coach drove into the yard of the Ponderosa. That was after making a stop in Placerville for another pair of horses to pull the coach. The original horses had done well, but in Clarence's opinion, and after checking the horses, Shiloh agreed, those two horses wouldn't make it up the narrow road into the Sierra.

Keith had just left for home with Emily and their new baby, so Ben was already on the front porch. He watched a coach pull into the yard. He knew it was Shiloh before she left the coach, her conveyance being unique and recognizable. "Shiloh, I just sent the telegram two days ago," Ben said as he took the baby she held out of the door and tucked Abel in one arm, holding out his other hand to her.

"I got your telegram four days ago that said no one had seen Adam. I left immediately."

"I see," said Ben, frowning and passing a wriggling Abel back to his mother after she stepped down from the coach.

"You've found them?"

"Come inside. I want you to speak with Annie," Ben said. As soon as he said it, her eyes began to redden. "Etta is here. She can take Abel to the kitchen for some dinner."

Shiloh gave her father-in-law a quick nod and purposefully walked into the house.

Etta was already there waiting to take Abel. "Shiloh it's good to see you." Smiling at Abel, she said, "Rachel's in the kitchen. Would you like to see her?"

Abel remembered Rachel as she had been his playmate as long as he could remember. He folded his upper lip over his lower lip and timidly nodded. His mother set his feet on the floor, and when Abel reached up for Etta's hand, she moved her hands to her face and exclaimed, "Oh Abel, you've been away much too long!" Taking his hand, she led him away to the kitchen as Shiloh looked on.

Joe was in the kitchen, having wandered through the unusually quiet house, and ending up there.

Etta stopped and gave Joe and apologetic smile. "Hop Sing is resting, but can I fix you something to eat, Joe?"

Joe shook his head, and as Etta settled the children at the table for a light dinner, she asked, "Are you all right?" When she got no answer, she looked back up at him. "You're not all right."

Turning away, trying to hide his emotions, he said barely loud enough to hear," I'm fine."

Having occupied Rachel and Abel with food and each other, Etta turned her attention back to Joe. "Do you want to talk?"

"I was just remembering when Adam went away to college. I was only six when he left. But he was the one who looked out for me when my mother died...when Pa, he...he just couldn't. Adam promised me he'd always be here to take care of me. And then he wasn't. I was so angry at him, I wrote him at college and told him I didn't care if he ever came home. When he did come home, I didn't want anything to do with him."

Wiping away a tear, Etta asked, "How long did that last?"

Joe sniffled and managed a smile. "The point is I missed time with him, time I can't get back now." His smile was gone.

Stepping forward, Etta moved her arms around him and hugged him. "He's not gone, Joe. And you're not six. We have to believe Adam will come through this. He came back all those years ago. Don't give up on him now."

At that moment, Micah opened the kitchen door and froze.

Etta saw him over Joe's shoulder and waved him in, then leaned back and looked up at Joe. "No matter what happens, Joe, you will never lose Adam. He'll always be with you, whispering in your ear and telling you the right way to do something."

Joe snorted and wiped his nose, smiling and nodding. "I'm gonna go back upstairs and see if anything's changed."

Micah watched him go, then took Etta in his arms and held her as she quietly cried. "You should heed your own words."

"I know. But I've come to think of all the Cartwrights as family. Especially Adam and Shiloh. And Joe has some old hurt he needs to deal with," she explained.

"I know," said Micah, and he left it at that.

XXXXXXXX

Waiting until Abel was out of sight with Etta, Shiloh took a deep breath, turned back to Ben and his guest, and waited expectantly.

"Shiloh, said Ben, "this is Major Sanders."

She extended her hand. "You're army."

"I am. From Philadelphia.

Raising her chin, Shiloh repeated, "Philadelphia? Looking at Ben, but quickly turning back to Sanders she said rather matter-a-factly, "You're here because of Captain Fletcher. You've found him?"

"Of course, there will be reparations," Sanders said apologetically.

Ben could almost see steam rising from her neck.

"And just why would there need to be reparations?" she asked, her glare moving from one man to the other. "Where is Adam? And what about Hoss? Have you found him?"

"Shiloh."

Hearing Annie's voice behind her, Shiloh spun around toward the stairs. "Where's Hoss?"

"Upstairs. He has a broken leg," said Annie quietly, but he's all right. "Adam's upstairs, too."

Shiloh froze as the color drained from her face, prompting Annie to rush forward and move her arm under Shiloh's.

"You already knew in your heart he was hurt. That's why you got here so fast," Annie whispered.

Shiloh couldn't remember a time when she'd been so scared. Certainly she'd come close. But no one was saying anything about how Adam was which heightened her fear. "Where is he?" she managed to say around the huge lump in her throat.

Now Ben was at her side. "Let's go upstairs." He motioned for Major Sanders to follow. Ben was first in the room, Shiloh next, followed by Annie and Major Sanders. When Ben stepped aside, there was nothing between Shiloh and the bed where Adam lay motionless.

She watched him for a moment, noticing the steady rise and fall of his chest. "Annie, how long has he been unconscious?"

"Six days," Annie said quietly while watching Shiloh closely.

"Six..." Shiloh didn't finish. She sucked back the urge to cry out and steadied herself. "Tell me...everything."

They told her the whole story, including that Captain Fletcher was in the house in one of the bedrooms. Now she was sitting by the bed alone but for her husband and her thoughts of which there were very few. She was numb. She could only think of one thing, and that was why Ben would have taken in Fletcher. He'd been caught in his own trap, and all Shiloh could think was that he should have died there. Sanders told her an army paid doctor would soon be there to take charge of Fletcher...to save him so he could live his own punishment. She had ventured a look into his bedroom earlier. By the look of the man, he would be almost completely immobile for the rest of his life...and would probably be in perpetual pain. She thought that was unusually cruel, that his death would have been best for all concerned, including him.

Shiloh had arrived well after dinner. Still Hop Sing brought her something to eat, but when he came back to retrieve the tray, it was untouched. He found her sitting on the same chair next to the bed with the same forlorn look for the next two days, the food on her plate untouched each time.

What he hadn't seen was the way she lifted Adam's hand, turned it to look at his palm, then went to the back of his hand, stroking each long finger, and kissing each knuckle. This time, she turned it back to his palm, brought it up to her face, pressed her lips to it, and lingered long enough for a sob to escape. "Please wake up, Adam. I can't go on without you."

"Yes, you can."

Shiloh knew it was Annie without looking up. "No, I can't," she said, sniffling.

"You have to...for Abel...for the next one."

"No, I don't," whispered Shiloh. "Adam will wake up.

Moving behind Shiloh's chair, Annie settled a hand on each of Shiloh's shoulders. "The longer he goes without waking up, the less likely he will." When Shiloh tried to stand, Annie pushed her down. "Your son is downstairs wondering where his mother and father are. He's feeling abandoned. You need to give him some attention."

When Shiloh tried to stand again, Annie let her. "He will wake up. You'll see," Shiloh said without looking back at Annie, but rather looking at the open bedroom door and eventually stepping through. She went downstairs and found Abel on his grandfather's lap, whimpering.

The moment the child saw his mother, he scrambled down and toddled over to her, raising his hands to be lifted into her arms. Once there, he laid his head on her shoulder as he moved his hand to her cheek and patted. He raised up and looked at her face. "Mama no cwy," he said in a small voice unmistakably babyish, but easily understood.

"Pa, has he had something to eat?"

Ben nodded. "He had a good supper. But Hop Sing told me you ate nothing."

"I...can't," she answered, failing to hold back her tears, which only started Abel whimpering again.

"Wan Da," the baby cried in an all out bawl.


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter Seventy-Two**

Ben moved to the edge of his seat. "Shiloh, no!"

Kissing her son on his head, Shiloh calmed both of them before she spoke. "Pa, all I had left were graves. It haunts me to this day that I couldn't say goodbye to any of them." Her tears returned, but she took a deep breath and stifled them. Still, her voice wavered. "I want Abel to feel the warmth of his father's skin. I want him to feel his father's breath. I want him to feel his heartbeat. I want him to see Adam alive once more before it's over."

Ben frowned. "It sounds as if you're giving up."

Raising her chin, she answered defiantly. "I'm not giving up. I'm just making sure Abel has something I didn't."

"Then I'm going with you," said Ben, pushing up from his chair. "I'll not have you falling apart in front of Abel."

Shiloh cocked her head at him before she turned toward the stairs. "Would it really be so bad if he saw his mother as human?" On the way to the room where Adam lay, Annie, who had been helping Hoss learn to use crutches, fell in line, both she and Hoss following Ben.

In the room, Abel quickly spotted his father and reached out, grabbing the air toward him.

Shiloh sniffled and whispered to him, "Daddy's sleeping, Abel. He's sick. Be very quiet." When Abel turned back toward his father, Shiloh turned him back around and looked the child in the eye. "Abel, be gentle. Daddy's asleep." After Abel wiped the back of his hand under his nose, Shiloh sat him on the bed next to Adam, then stood by Ben while Annie and Hoss waited at the bedroom door.

Abel patted his father's hand laying on the bed. When Adam didn't respond, the baby moved upward in the bed, laid his head on Adam's chest, then reached up to touch Adam's face. Getting nothing from his father, Abel began to buzz as he sat back up and carefully crawled up on Adam's chest, leaning over his father's face. He stopped buzzing and whispered, "Da, uu." He got no answer, so he gently touched his father's lips with his, then laid his head on Adam's shoulder right next to his face...and quietly buzzed.

Shiloh and Annie cried at Abel's tenderness while Ben and Hoss shared a hopeless look. But both men gave Shiloh a puzzled frown when she took Ben's hand and took a small step forward. Everyone turned their attention back to the bed where she was looking.

Adam's hand was slowly moving to Abel's back.

When Abel felt his father's hand, his head popped up and both of his hands went to either side of his Adam's face. "Da," whispered Abel. With no response, Abel began to buzz again, then suddenly sat up, clapped, and proclaimed, "Da!"

By this time Annie and Shiloh were standing next to the bed. They saw no more movement, but Annie looked at Shiloh. "Did you hear that?"

Looking down at Adam, Shiloh briefly looked back up and quietly laughed amid her tears. "I could barely hear him...but he laughed." Falling to her knees next to the bed, she took Adam's hand and gulped a breath, unable to hold back her sob when he squeezed her hand.

Ben saw Adam's long fingers wrap around Shiloh's hand. "Shiloh," Ben said softly, his strong hands grasping her arms and bringing her to her feet. "Let Annie work. We should get out of her way," said Ben. Stepping beyond her, he lifted Abel off the bed.

"Take Abel downstairs. I'm not leaving," Shiloh said, sniffling and backing away toward the window.

Ben looked at Annie, who nodded and smiled. "I'd do the same," she said. "Would you send for Dr. Martin?"

Ben nodded and left the room with Abel while Shiloh stood quietly by, watching everything Annie did and watching every reaction.

Out in the hall, Ben slowly walked Hoss back to the bedroom he and Annie occupied. "Pa, he actually laughed?"

Ben smiled. "Both of them heard it, and he did squeeze Shiloh's hand. Now, let's get you back in bed. I need to send someone for Paul."

Hoss let out a breath. Looking into his father's face, Hoss's eyes were red and moist. "Pa, I don't know if I could stand it if Adam didn't wake up. It was me who brought Fletcher here."

As Abel looked back over Ben's shoulder toward the bedroom his father occupied, Ben replied, "Hoss, this was not your doing. You know that circumstances…" Moving his hand to the back of Hoss's neck, Ben bowed his head. "I've prayed a great deal over all you boys at one time or another. We should be saying a prayer of thanks, not trying to find fault where there's none to find."

"Yessir," said Hoss quietly, though he was still unable to look his father in the eye. He stood where he was with his head bowed unable to tell his father that his admonition hadn't made him feel any better. Eric's mewling from the bedroom offered Hoss an escape from that particular conversation. "I guess I better go see about Eric. I can't really do much on these crutches." Glancing up at his father, Hoss asked, "Pa, since Annie's busy with Adam, would you mind helping me with 'im?"

Ben smiled as his hand moved to Hoss's arm. "Of course."

It was a while before Dr. Martin arrived, and when he entered the bedroom, he saw that Annie was already taking good care of Adam, so he went straight to Shiloh. "When's the last time you ate something?"

Shiloh shook her head, but didn't take her eyes off of Adam. "I don't know. A few days, maybe. Not since I arrived."

"Shiloh look at me. When she did, Paul said, "He's going to be all right. But he won't be if he thinks you aren't." He turned his head back to see Ben who had accompanied him to the bedroom. "Take her downstairs and make sure she eats something. Something light to begin with and a glass of milk." Turning back to Shiloh, he added, "I'll send for you after we've had a chance to look him over."

Shiloh looked over at Annie, who nodded, before she allowed Ben to escort her out of the room. As she waited for her food, Joe came in from taking care of the horses in the barn.

He stopped when he saw her sitting at the table taking a sip of milk. His nostrils were flared from anxiety. "Has something changed?"

She briefly smiled. "Adam's awake. He woke up…" her hand went to her mouth, and her voice became a barely controlled whisper. "He woke up for Abel."

Before she got the whole sentence out, Joe was next to her, pulling her up into his arms and joining her in her relieved tears. "Is he all right?" Joe whispered in her ear.

She gave him a tight squeeze then leaned back. Wiping her face with both hands, she said, "Abel buzzed and woke him up…and Adam laughed. It was faint, but Annie and I both heard it. After that, he squeezed my hand."

Giggling, Joe laughed and sniffled at the same time. "Abel buzzed? I knew there was a reason he took up buzzing."

Hop Sing came out of the kitchen bearing a plate. "You go," he said to Joe. His angry frown became an instant smile as he placed the plate on the table. "Missy Shiloh eat now. Wait much too long." Giving the plate a small push, he waited for her to sit down and watched her first bite. "Missy Shiloh eat all up."

"I promise, Hop Sing. Thank you."

"I guess Etta knows, but I'll ride out to the Flying W and tell Micah," said Joe, eager to deliver some good news.

Shortly after the front door closed, Shiloh heard a loud whoop from outside and smiled.

"Where's Joe off to?" asked Ben, coming down the stairs.

"He's going to tell Micah Adam's awake. I expect he'll be here soon to see for himself," replied Shiloh. After she ate eggs, a piece of toast and drank her milk, she sat on the blue chair next to the stairs to wait. Yawning, she looked timidly over at Ben who was seated in the leather chair with a newspaper, and he was frowning.

"Paul said he'll be all right, Pa," she said, noticing his dour look.

"Hm? Yes, I know. It's just that…" he folded the newspaper and tossed it on the box that held the kindling for the fire.

"Pa, what is it?" she asked, sitting forward.

"It's President Lincoln. He's been shot…assassinated."

Shiloh's hand went to her mouth. "Oh…"

"Shiloh," said Ben, leaning up in the chair. "He was shot by John Wilkes Booth."

Falling back in her chair, she looked away toward the door. "Edwin," she whispered, moving her fingers to her forehead. "I need to send a telegram," she said, her voice fading away. "I'm sorry, Pa," she barely whispered. "I didn't realize how tired I…am."

She was startled from a sound sleep by the chime of the grandfather clock.

"Welcome back," said Ben.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Several hours." Her eyes widened, and when she moved to push herself up from the chair, Ben said, "Now, calm down. Adam is fine. He's had some broth."

Shiloh covered her face with her hands and stayed that way for a moment. She sniffled, took a deep breath to compose herself and asked, "Can I see him?"

"Yes, you can," said Dr. Martin from the stairs. "He's a bit gaunt…weak, but that's to be expected. I want him to rest…get used to moving again before he ventures out of bed too far, but I expect he'll be up despite my instructions in the next day or so."

"His head?" asked Shiloh.

Paul sat down on the settee. "He has a headache, and he'll have one for a while. In fact, it may be weeks before he feels normal. Shiloh, I want you to encourage him to rest during the day. Maybe lie down and take a nap. And if there's anything that doesn't seem normal, send someone for me."

"And his back?"

This time Paul smiled. "His back is healing nicely. It looked much worse than it was. The scrape on the back of his head as well."

Sniffling again, Shiloh rose. "Then if you'll excuse me, I'll go see him," and without waiting for an answer, she started her ascent of the stairs quite ladylike, but when she turned at the landing, she hoisted her skirt up with both hands and raced up the stairs.

Paul sprang to his feet. "Shiloh, slow down! Have you forgotten you're carrying another child?"

She stopped at the top with her mouth hanging open, her hand quickly moving to her stomach. Indeed, she had forgotten. Nodding at Paul, she turned and slowly walked down the hall to the bedroom.

At the door, she watched for a moment as Annie coaxed Adam into another drink of water. "You need to drink this water. You haven't had enough in the last week to keep your organs working properly."

Clearing her throat, Shiloh got Annie's attention.

"I was wondering when you'd be back up," said Annie, smiling.

"I fell asleep. Pa didn't wake me."

"Good for him. I'll leave him to you while I get more of Hop Sing's broth," Annie said, nodding toward Adam.

Shiloh waited for Annie to disappear beyond the door before she sat down on the bed facing her husband.

Adam watched as tears flowed down her cheeks. When she turned away and wiped her face, he said in a raspy voice, "I don't want you to hide how you feel."

She looked at him, her brow curled and her lips folded, trying hard not to burst into tears.

Reaching forward, he weakly pulled her to him, and as he kissed her cheek, the floodgates opened, and she buried her face against his neck, holding him tightly, unable to control her emotions.

Adam smiled and stroked her back. "Why is this worse than the infection after the fire?"

Speaking through her sobs, she replied, "I had something to do trying to cool your fever then. All I could do here was sit..." She caught her breath, and as she cried, she continued, "and watch you slip away from me." Tightening her arms around him, she said, "I couldn't go on without you."

His whisper was much easier on his throat, but was still gentle...soothing. "Sure you could. Our children need you. You'd find your way for them."

Sniffling, she brought herself under a faltering control. "How can you be so calm?"

"I'm alive, aren't I?" he said with his eyebrows raised.

Giggling through her tears, she answered, "Oh, yes. Yes, you are," and kissed his face as he held her. When she looked into his eyes, he was wincing. "Headache?" she asked, sniffling.

"Mm hm."

"Bad?" she whispered.

"It's getting there," he answered, continuing their softly spoken conversation.

"Didn't Paul or Annie leave you some laudanum?"

He rolled his eyes at her.

"I know you don't like it, especially considering what it's done to Micah, but a little to help you sleep won't hurt you."

He laughed quietly and winced. "I've been sleeping. Besides, it makes me feel out of control of mind. I have a lot of catching up to do."

"You will be sleeping, so that won't matter," she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Ah yes, but then I won't be able to drink the broth Annie is bringing up, will I?" he said as he rubbed his forehead.

"That's true, and Annie will have the chance to talk you into a dose." She tried to stand, but Adam held her by her arm.

"Don't leave yet."

His quickness in grabbing her arm surprised her. "I…I wasn't leaving. I was just going to pull a chair closer."

Pulling her against him and wrapping his arms around her, he said, "Not yet. Not until Annie gets back."

She relaxed against him and stayed quiet for a moment. "Adam, you're alive, remember?"

"This was close."

"You've been here before."

"I have so much more to live for now…and so much more to lose," he said, tightening his hold. "I'm not ready to leave you and Abel."

Caressing his cheek with her hand, she looked into his eyes. "Then live. Don't get lost in how this might've ended. And to do that, you have to heal, so do both of us a favor and do what Annie says. Please?"

At that moment, Annie came into the room carrying a tray. "I have broth for you, Adam, and I have chicken pot pie for you, Shiloh. Both of you will swallow every bit of this."

Furrowing his brows at Shiloh, he asked Annie, "She's not been eating?"

"She ate some eggs and toast early this morning and drank a glass of milk. But that was pretty much all she'd eaten since she got here," said Annie as she poured broth into a cup.

Shiloh shot Annie a narrow-eyed glare while Adam did the same to Shiloh. "Shiloh, you have another child to think about," Adam said sternly…but quietly.

Shiloh closed her eyes and breathed, letting the last few days fade away. "I'm eating now."


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter Seventy-Three**

In another week, Adam was coming downstairs for his meals. He was weak by the end of the day, but in his mind, he was ready to go back to San Francisco. The two young men from New England had arrived in the city. Robert was anxious to get them started, but he wanted Adam to speak to them as well.

As Shiloh walked Adam up the stairs and to their room, he broached the subject of Lincoln's assassination. Shiloh hadn't remembered her conversation with his father about Lincoln, and when Adam asked how she was doing, she looked stunned. "I thought that was a bad dream. Was it John? Am I remembering that right?"

"Mm hm," answered Adam.

"Let's get you settled in bed. Abel can lay down with you for a while. I'm going to write a telegram to Edwin and have someone take it into town. I can only imagine what's happening to him, being so close to Washington. I'll invite him to stay with us for a while."

One evening a week later, Adam was sitting at his father's desk, poring over a rough drawing he'd made on an ordinary sheet of paper with an ordinary pencil. As he studied it, erased and redrew, Ben approached him so quietly, Adam jumped when Ben spoke.

"You should be in bed," said Ben with a bite in his voice.

Exhaling through his mouth, Adam said, "I know Annie and Paul want me to rest, and I will. But I need to keep things going."

"You mean Slater and Cartwright," said Ben, the irritation remaining in his voice.

Now, Adam rubbed his forehead. "Things can't just come to a dead stop, Pa. The Ponderosa and the stock ranch can run without me, but Slater and Cartwright…I'm half the business. People are relying on me to keep it going."

Ben crossed his arms. "Adam, I admire your dedication to your friends, especially when your business is their livelihood, but Son, if you're not careful you'll work yourself into worse shape that you already are. Give yourself time to heal. I know Robert enough to know he wouldn't have it any other way." When Adam looked away, Ben continued. "If you keep these late hours before you've adequately healed, you won't be doing anyone any good when you relapse. And that goes for Shiloh and Abel. Both of them were lost while the rest of us were beginning to think you weren't going to wake up." He furrowed his brow. "I'm sure Shiloh never stopped thinking about what happened to Ming Lin."

Adam slowly looked back at his father. He hadn't thought about how Ming Lin died since his awakening. Similar circumstances and maybe the same outcome would have been tearing Shiloh apart. Laying his pencil on the desk, he said quietly, "You're right, Pa. I'm sure Shiloh is waiting up for me, and she needs rest as much as I do. And I haven't said good night to Abel."

"You know she won't lay down until you do, and Abel cries until you put him to bed," said Ben.

Cocking his head, Adam nodded and slowly walked toward the stairs. "Good night, Pa."

"Good night, Son." Ben watched Adam as he trudged up the stairs. Each step up seemed to be a monumental effort.

In another week, Adam went up and down the stairs much quicker. Still, he had to stop every now and then and let the pounding in his head stop. That didn't stop him from planning to go back to San Francisco.

Shiloh grudgingly began to pack the valises she'd brought with her.

Everyone came for their last dinner before they left for San Francisco, including Micah. "Next time one of us disappears, you need to just stay put," he said. "There's enough of us here to do the searching."

Adam smirked as he chewed his latest bite of steak. "May I remind you I found Hoss before any of you."

He bit his lip at the blank stares and silence. "It was a joke."

"Etta, would you help Abel? Excuse me," Shiloh said as she laid her napkin on the table and left, her quick walk turning into a run as she approached the stairs.

When Adam rose to follow her, Annie said, "Adam, I'll go."

"No, Annie. I said it," he said, wincing. "I need to fix it." Everyone at the table watched as Adam trotted up the stairs.

Abel watched both of them leave, his nose wrinkled, his eyes barely open, and his mouth turned in a profound frown. Etta lifted him out of his high chair and whispered to him, and soon had him nodding and wiping his eyes with the back of his hands.

"I'm not sure Adam realizes how terrified she was," said Annie, sitting at Ben's right.

He covered her hand with his. "I'm sure he does. But making light of a situation where he's been injured is his way of dealing with it. I'm sure he said it before he thought about how it would make Shiloh feel."

Adam tapped on the bedroom door before he opened it. He found Shiloh on the bed curled up around a pillow. Quietly closing the door, he lay on the bed behind her and wrapped her up in his arms. "I'm sorry, Shiloh. I didn't think. I know how frightened you were."

With her face in the pillow, her voice was muffled. "Do you, Adam? Do you really have any idea?" she quietly cried.

He moved her to her back and held her. "I really do."

"Adam, maybe we shouldn't go back to San Francisco." When he took a deep breath, she said, "You haven't completely healed. And you won't take the time Paul says you need in San Francisco. You'll jump right back into work."

"Well, there's a lot of work to do. But Shiloh, it's not like I'll be punching cattle or digging post holes or stringing barbed wire. I work behind a desk."

"No you don't. You go out and build doors, and crawl through chases and inspect roofs."

"I don't suppose it would ease your mind if I told you I enjoy that."

Now she took a deep breath and glared at him.

He narrowed his eyes, lifting his chin and trying hard not to smile. "There are two men there waiting for work. Robert wants me to interview them before he hires them. I can't do that from here. If they're good enough, they will be learning to build doors and crawl through chases and inspect roofs."

"And from where will you teach them these things?"

His nostrils flared at her ability to debate with sound arguments. "I won't jump right back into the physical part of it. I'm sure there's more design and drawing work to do right now to catch up."

She softened. "What about the trip back? Traveling is tiring, but when you're not well, it's worse."

Smiling, he said, "I'll have you to take care of me, won't I? We'll stop and get a room every evening, and during the day, Abel and I can take a nap together."

"You know, your family was just as devastated as I was. More and more with each passing day. I'm sure they'd rather see you in good health again before you leave them."

This time he exhaled. "Shiloh, if I stay, I'm going to help on the ranch. Which would you rather I do?"

She rolled away. "Would you tell everyone good night for me? And bring Abel up. It's past his bedtime. I need to get him ready for bed."

Pulling her back, he kissed her several times until she responded. Still she said nothing. She just looked up at him with big, round eyes that seemed on the verge of releasing more tears. He kissed her one more time before he pushed himself up off the bed. "I'll be up with Abel in a few minutes." At the door, he turned to look at her and smiled at the far off look on her face. "Shiloh, I'm all right. I didn't die."

Before he had the door closed, he heard a faint, "This time," and when he listened on the other side of the closed door, he heard a sob. Bowing his head, he decided he needed to let her work through the thought of losing him until it was a more and more distant memory…until the next time something happened.

XXXXXXXX

Abel was passed around while Shiloh and Adam said their goodbyes. Shiloh went to Hoss last and tiptoed to whisper at his ear, though she was a still a good foot from it. "Thank you, Hoss."

He smiled. "What for?"

"If you hadn't covered Adam and held onto him, he might have slipped away from us inside that cave. And you're leg was broken for all your efforts," said Shiloh quietly.

"But Shiloh…" he started.

She grunted and stopped him. "Every last one of you would have done the same thing for the others. This was no one's fault but Fletcher's." She tiptoed to his cheek and kissed him, making him blush. "I will love you forever."

Micah walked up behind her. "Hey, do I get one of those?"

She turned around and kissed Micah. "Of course. Are you going to be able to take a break and come see us in the big city again?" she asked as she kissed him.

"Probably not. With the mine running with a full roster of men, and the ranch doing the same, I don't think I'll be able to find the time. But I promise you, Little Sister, I will be here when you get back."

The rest had gathered around them, and after all their goodbyes, Shiloh stepped up into the coach, followed by Adam, and then Abel was passed inside. With her arm propped on the bottom of the window, Shiloh said, "Pa, I saw Fletcher's room was empty this morning."

Ben had all but forgotten his other visitors, the army doctor and Major Sanders. "Oh, yes, they left early this morning." He answered the question in her eyes. "Fletcher was still alive. The doctor felt since he'd lasted this long, he would risk traveling with him. They're on their way back to Philadelphia."

"That's a long way," she said.

"It is," replied Ben. "He might not make it, but then again, he might, and if he does, he'll live the rest of his life in a useless body either in a great deal of pain or out of his mind. Maybe both."

Adam pulled the door to the coach closed and waved out the window. "We should go. I want to get to Placerville by nightfall."

"That's a long ride," said Hoss. "You oughta stop at Strawberry or Slippery Ford."

"At the very least, we'll make it to Pacific House," Adam said as he smiled at Shiloh's frown and lowered eyelids.

The Cartwrights who remained waved as the coach pulled out of yard. As Annie watched the coach move down the road, she said, "Shiloh's not happy."

"Do you blame her?" said Hoss. "He should have stayed on here for a while longer. He's still havin' some mighty bad headaches."

Before the coach arrived at Glenbrook, Adam had leaned forward, his elbows on his thighs and his head in his hands.

It wasn't long before he felt Shiloh's cool hand on the back of his neck. She held her finger up to her lips as she smiled at Abel, then moved her hand back to Adam's neck, gently rubbing.

"That feels good," Adam said quietly.

"We have time to stop," she said, holding Abel with one arm and her hand gently but firmly rubbing the tightened muscles at the back of his neck.

"We didn't leave the Ponderosa that long ago. If we keep stopping every hour and a half we won't even make it to Strawberry." Adam moved his hand to the back of his head where he took her hand, brought it in front of him and held it to his lips.

Passing Abel to him, Shiloh moved to the other side of the coach, rolled her shawl into a makeshift pillow, then laid it to one side of the seat, fluffing it. "Come lay down. Perhaps you can sleep through some of it."

He'd had dark circles under his eyes for some time after he'd woken up, but they had begun to fade until now. They were dark again. He smiled and nodded, waiting for her to move back across the coach. After gently sitting Abel on her lap, he kissed the top of both of their heads, then moved to the other side, removed his jacket, sat down, and then laid back, pulling the jacket over him. The shawl was soft against his skin and smelled slightly of roses, a scent that set him at ease. She was close, his son was close, and they were headed back together where he wanted to be. It all seemed perfect. _Now, if I can just get past these damned headaches._

They drove on for five days, stopping at Pacific House the first night. They were through the narrows of the American River, so the going, though crowded, was easier. The second night, they pushed on late into Sacramento after changing horses in Placerville. After staying two nights in Sacramento City for Adam to rest, they stopped in Suisun City, and the fifth day they arrived in San Francisco almost at the end of the work day.

Adam leaned out the window as the coach slowed to a crawl through the busy city. "Clarence, would you stop at the Slater and Cartwright office, please?"

"Yes sir," came the reply from outside the coach.

"Adam, you should give yourself at least a day of rest before you get back to it. It's plain just looking at you that you're tired," said Shiloh, her brows curled in concern.

Abel emphatically nodded his head in agreement, though he was so engrossed with the horse his father had carved and the goat his Uncle Hoss had carved and given to him when they left the Ponderosa that the little boy had no idea what he was agreeing to. There was a certain tone of this mother's voice to which he always agreed.

Adam smiled. "My headache is better. I just need to tell Robert I'm back and make arrangements to interview the two men from back east." Stepping out of the door, he paused and said, "Wait here. I shouldn't be more than a couple of minutes."

When he opened the door to the office, Robert glanced up, then quickly looked up again and sprang to his feet. "Adam! What the devil are you doing here? You should be at home resting."

Adam kept his chuckle to a minimum, it's reverberation through his body causing his head to throb. "I just stopped in to tell you I'm home," said Adam. "While I'm here, I'd like to invite Mr. Palmer and Mr. Voss to dinner day after tomorrow…uh…Friday evening…at the house. I'd like you and Evelyn to come as well."

Robert nodded. "Voss has a wife."

Raising his brows, Adam said, "Oh, I didn't know. Make sure the invitation includes both of them. Is Palmer seeing anyone?"

"Not to my knowledge. After all, they just got here three weeks ago. I don't believe he's had the time to cultivate a courtship," said Robert with a mischievous smile. "What time should we all be there?"

"Six…six-thirty. And make sure they plan to stay the night. Friday will strictly be social. Saturday will be interviews and business. If we decide to hire them, I'd like to take them down to Ralston's, and then over to Darius Mills' property."

Robert shook his head. "Adam's that's too much. That will be a long day for you."

"Robert, I've been recuperating at the Ponderosa. It's time for me to get back to work. Besides, it won't be like work, really. I just want to show them the kind of work we're known for. They need to know ordinary isn't what we do. What you can do before Friday is take them over to the courthouse and show them the support system and the woodwork."

"I'll do that, if you'll promise to do nothing tomorrow other than settling back in," insisted Robert.

"I'm sure that's what Shiloh has in mind," said Adam, sighing, "especially after this trip." Offering his hand, he said, "I'll see you and Evelyn Friday. Bring Robbie. Amalee can look after both boys."

Robert nodded, then snapped his fingers. "There's a telegram here for you," he said, hurrying back to his desk. "Actually, it's for both of you from…Edwin Booth?"

"Shiloh sent him a telegram a few weeks ago…right after Lincoln was shot," said Adam. "It was Edwin's younger brother who killed Lincoln." He flipped it in his hand. "I'll let her open it."

"I have to say, Adam, you do know some…interesting…people," said Robert as he walked Adam to the door, then watched as his partner stepped back up into the coach and waved goodbye.

Later that evening on the front porch, Adam shared the telegram from Edwin with Shiloh. Edwin declined the invitation saying he wanted to keep Edwina close to relatives. The child had been quiet and clingy since Mary had died just after they returned from their last trip to San Francisco, the trip where Isabella had made her debut there.

"I worry about him," said Shiloh sadly. "I knew he and John didn't agree on politics. He even told me he thought John was a bit mentally unsound." She chuckled. "John took a liking to me as soon as he found out my parents were from the South. He spoke almost rabidly about the idea of secession," she said, her frown returning. "Just the fact they're related could ruin Edwin."

Adam reached over for her hand. "Edwin's had to deal with adversity most of his life…until he did Hamlet. His mother and father were never married." He breathed deeply, but hid his own worry for his friend. "He'll bounce back. People will never tire of his Hamlet."


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter Seventy-Four**

After dinner with the Slaters and the two men vying for a position with Slater and Cartwright, the group gathered on the front porch with their dessert; fresh, hot apple pie.

"You have a lovely home, Mrs. Cartwright," said Lydia Voss.

"Thank you, Lydia," said Shiloh, smiling. "But I can't take credit for it all. Evelyn," she said, smiling at Evelyn, "had much of it furnished before we arrived. We came from the Ponderosa driving cattle."

Lydia's eyes were quite green, especially as her eyes widened. "You…came on a cattle drive?"

"Well, I didn't drive the cattle. I rode in a wagon with Abel while Adam broke in a new foreman for the Ponderosa."

"Still, it must have been very uncomfortable…in a wagon, I mean," Lydia remarked.

"Not at all," said Shiloh calmly. "It was actually quite…cozy," she said as her eyes sparkled at Adam whose nostrils flared as he slightly smiled back. "You see, Lydia, I grew up on the Flying W, one of the Ponderosa's neighboring ranches. "I've been around a ranch…cattle…and horses most of my life."

"I wouldn't have imagined your life had been so rough after seeing you perform in Boston. You seemed so…proper…as Isabella. If Terry hadn't told me who you are, I don't think I would have recognized you here."

Shiloh laughed. "Lydia, propriety has nothing to do with where you live, or for that matter, what you do. You're young. You must have been a child when you saw me in Boston."

"I was twelve. And my mother would positively die if she ever heard I was anywhere near a cow."

Everyone joined Shiloh in laughter. "I hate to break this to you, Lydia, but there are cows right over there," Shiloh said, pointing to the right of the house.

"Stop teasing, Shiloh," admonished Adam, while her husband, Terrance, smiled nervously. "Lydia has a great deal to get used to out here in the uncivilized west."

"Surely you don't mean San Francisco." Lydia gave her husband a wary look, so he strode over to stand next to her chair and leaned against a rail post, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Lydia, you've led a protected life with your parents," Terry said. "But that life wasn't the real world, and it's time you were exposed to the rest of it. San Francisco, for instance, is rather dirty compared to Boston. For instance, there are very few stoned streets here. They're mostly dirt. And though all cities have a bad side, San Francisco has a particularly nasty one."

"Why is it worse?" asked Lydia whose manner changed to adoration when she spoke to her husband.

Bart, the other young man from back east, spoke up. "I'll tell you why," said Bart. "Haven't you heard of the Barbary Coast?" When Lydia shook her head, he continued. "They lure a man into a bar for a drink, then drop him in his chair down a hole in the floor, tie him up and haul him onto a boat for service as a seaman."

"Why that's kidnapping!" Lydia exclaimed, her hand moving to cover her mouth.

"It's called shanghaiing here, because most of those boats are on their way to China," Bart explained. "These men are rarely heard from again. And the women on the Barbary Coast…"

"That's enough, Bart," said Adam. "I think she has the idea." He bowed his head toward Lydia, who batted her eyelashes and blushed. Looking back at Bart, he added, "I see you and Terry have been told the areas you should avoid in the city."

"Mr. Slater informed us, yes," said Terry. "Mrs. Cartwright, don't mind Lydia. She's been spoiled and sheltered all her life. In fact, that's one of the reasons I brought her west."

"I meant no disrespect, Lydia," said Shiloh. "We Cartwrights generally live a more…casual…life out here. For instance, I generally wear a riding skirt when I work with my horses and britches when I clean their hoofs, and I have shoveled out stalls, though Adam would prefer I didn't," she said, raising her brows as she looked up at Adam.

"But you have child," Lydia said softly, "and another on the way."

Shiloh had worn a looser dress. She was beginning to show a bit, and her normal attire had gotten uncomfortably tight.

"Our children will be raised on a ranch in the dirt, throwing hay to the cattle, milking the cows, feeding the chickens, riding horses, mucking the stalls, and making mud pies when they're young," Adam said, raising his brows at Shiloh. "When they're older, they'll have adult responsibilities fairly quickly. Hard work and staying close to the land, having respect for it and how it sustains us develops character out here."

Lydia shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Mr. Cartwright, there's not much opportunity for that in the city where I and my children will be."

"A person who's not afraid to work hard for what they have and who appreciates what's around them can live well anywhere. That works in both the city and the country," Shiloh said, slightly nodding. "Being married to Terrance, if he works for Slater and Cartwright, you should know something about his employers. One lives in the city," she said, nodding to Evelyn. "The other lives in the country. Both demand quite a lot from themselves and their employees."

"Lydia, I thought the same as you about living outside the city until I spent a few months with Shiloh and Adam on the Ponderosa," said Evelyn. "Though I prefer the city, it's very easy to see why they love ranch life so much. It can be elegant in its own way. But I've found that women outside the city are more honest…more geniune…more hard-working than most women I know in the city."

Evelyn smiled at Shiloh who cocked her head and smiled back. "I don't know about that. There are honest, hard-working women in the city, too. They just do different work."

"Well, it's getting late," said Adam. "We have an early and long day tomorrow."

"Mrs. Cartwright," said Bart, bowing in front of her. "Dinner was exceptional. Was that Ponderosa beef?"

Shiloh rolled her eyes and made him laugh. "What other kind of beef is there?"

Still laughing with everyone now, Bart said, "Of course. Good evening."

Terrance held Lydia's hand as she rose from her chair. "I didn't meant to be rude, Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright. I guess I just don't understand…ranch life."

"Well, perhaps you should visit us here on the ranch," said Adam. "Stay a few days and see what you think."

Lydia gave Adam a nervous smile. "Perhaps," she said, deferring to her husband who seemed amused.

"Dinner was excellent, Mrs. Cartwright. My compliments to Mr. Lo," said Terry.

"I'll let him know you enjoyed it. And it's just Lo," she answered. "If you need anything this evening, Lo will help you."

Terry nodded and escorted his wife inside.

All the rest listened until the footsteps reached the top of the stairs. "Robert," said Evelyn, was I ever so…pretentious?"

"She's young," said Robert. "She'll learn. So Adam, what do you think so far about our potential employees?"

"Terry seems like he'll fit in quite nicely. Bart…" He shrugged. "He seems a bit rough around the edges in mixed company," said Adam as he sat back on the porch rail across from Shiloh.

"You all need to lower your voices," said Shiloh as she tried to stifle a yawn. "They carry up the stairs, and I believe, Adam, you left the balcony door open in the office."

"Doesn't matter. I'm tired, and my head is thumping again," said Adam.

Robert took Evelyn's hand as she stood. "Adam, would you mind if I took a look at your ideas for the Mills' house in your office? I'm afraid I don't generally sleep well and looking at work relaxes me."

Shiloh and Adam followed the Slaters into the house and up the stairs. "Everything is spread out on the desk," Adam replied. "Help yourself."

"I do hope you feel better tomorrow, Adam," said Evelyn as she approached the bedroom door. "I hope you heed Shiloh's word and don't try to do too much. It's too soon for what you've been through."

Smiling, Adam took Evelyn's hand and kissed it. "Thank you for your concern, Evelyn. I'll be fine."

When Evelyn and Robert entered their room, Shiloh and Adam went to the opposite end of the hall and looked in on Abel who was sound asleep in his usual position with his bottom up in the air. Satisfied that the child was safe and asleep, they went into their own bedroom, where Adam wasted no time shedding his clothes. He didn't wait for Shiloh. He laid down on the bed, pulled the blanket up over him and buried his head in the pillow.

When he woke up before light the next morning, he lay still as he took inventory of all his aches and pains. It was the first time in weeks that he seemed pain free, though he wasn't going to kid himself. He knew his headache would be back.

Shiloh slept next to him on her side, facing him. He watched her eyes quickly moving underneath her eyelids. He knew she was in the midst of a bad dream when her brows furrowed, followed by a slight whimper, and a tear rolling over her nose and across the opposite cheek. Moving his hand to her hair, he whispered, "Shiloh. Shiloh wake up." As she seemed to calm, the furrow of her brow disappearing and the movement of her eyes slowing, he gently shook her. "Shiloh, wake up."

"Hm," she groaned, slightly raising her head.

Adam quietly chuckled at her sleepy look, her eyes only open in slits.

Grunting one more time, she let her head fall back to the pillow.

"I need to talk to you, Sweetheart. Wake up," he said in his normal voice.

"Is Abel all right?" she asked with her face in her pillow.

"Abel's still sleeping."

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Can it wait?" she asked groggily.

Amused, he strung out his first word. "No, it can't wait." I need to know something before our guests are up."

She rolled over on her back and rubbed her eyes. "What are we talking about," she started as her hand searched for the clock on her bedside table, "…at…4:30 in the morning?" Setting the clock back on the nightstand, she turned her face toward him and glared, though her eyes were only half open.

"You had a bad dream. Do you remember what it was?" He heard her exhale, then realized she was trying to hold back tears. He was surprised when she answered in a steady voice.

"The same dream I've been having every night since I arrived back at the Ponderosa." She sniffled. "That you never wake up. That one morning I woke up and you were…gone…" Her chin started to quiver. "…and I looked all over the room…in the mirror…in the glass of the windows, for some sign that you hadn't really gone…that you would never actually leave me alone…but…I couldn't find you," she said, jerking in a deep sob as her hand went to her forehead.

"Come 'ere," he said, hugging her tightly against him. As she laid against his chest, he said, "I didn't leave you, Sweetheart, and I'm not going to until both of us are old and tired and ready to go."

"You didn't plan to leave me this time, but you almost did," she wept, sniffling.

"Ssh," he said. "It didn't happen. Is that why you've been so…agreeable?"

"What do you mean?" she said with another sniffle.

"You're not arguing with me. On the way here, you spoke your mind about me resting and not being in such a hurry to get back, and then you left it alone. You're doing it here. I know you don't want me to work yet or take Terry and Bart over to the Ralston's and Mills'. But you're not arguing your point."

"Would it do me any good?" she asked.

He thought a moment and smiled as he said, "Well, no."

She pushed herself up and looked him in the eye. "I'm being a wife and a mother…and nothing else for a while. I'm not singing, I'm not training horses, I don't need to go into town, and when I do, I go with you. There's none of my work that's interfering with your work, and I say that because when it does, your work usually wins out and my performance opportunities get pushed aside."

He was surprised by her calmness. "What performance opportunity are you talking about?" At her tired look, he asked, "Are you talking about Boston?"

"I've been asked twice, Adam, and both times there was Slater and Cartwright business that took precedence. And now, I'm expecting a baby."

His brow furrowed. "You're blaming me for that?"

"Well, I didn't do this to myself," she said, raising her eyebrows.

His furrow was deeper. "I seem to remember you enjoyed it."

"It's not that I don't enjoy it. But your appetite…" She turned quite red and looked away. "Nevermind."

He laughed. "Shiloh, Boston is across the country. How are we going to take that kind of time?"

"You don't have to. You sent me to Boston on my own when I was just sixteen. I came home from Boston by myself, and I didn't have you to make the arrangements." She closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head. "I'm expecting, so I'm not going anywhere very far away at the moment. Even after, I'll have a baby to take care of. But the next time I'm asked, I would like to go. If I keep saying no, they'll stop inviting me." She squeezed her eyes shut and then dug the heal of her hands into them. "I'm sorry. I didn't intend to start my day talking about this. In answer to your original question, I'm trying hard not to argue with you about your health. But I am going to blame my nightmares on you, considering you're not doing much to take care of yourself."

"There, you see. You can still do it."

"Adam, that's not funny," she said, pouting.

He squeezed her against him again. "I know. I'm sorry. What do I need to do to convince you I'm all right?"

"Stop having headaches."

"I can't just will a headache not to happen."

"Then let me be concerned when you have one."

"Concern is fine. Just don't bite my head off if I don't do what you want me to do."

Exhaling, she said, "Which is exactly what I've been doing. You see. We're right back where we started, and in another week, you'll ask why I'm not arguing with you when you won't do as I ask."

"I just want to make sure nothing's really changed," he said.

"What?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"I kinda miss your fieriness," he said as his eyes moved up toward the ceiling.

Her mouth fell open as she looked blankly in front of her.

"I don't mind a good heartfelt discussion when it doesn't go too far," he explained. "And it's…nice…when I can sweep you off your feet, carry you upstairs and get my way."

Shiloh quickly rolled away and stood up from the bed. "Getting your way and having your way are two entirely different things." She kept talking as she went into the washroom. "It's a dangerous game you play when both of us can be such hotheads."

"That's not the part I miss. I miss our…debates," he said loud enough for her to hear him in the other room.

She came back in holding a towel up in front of her. "Yes, well, we're both very passionate people, and our debates can easily blow up in our faces."

He pushed himself up into a sitting position and leaned back on the headboard. "Yes, but at least we know now that you can consciously stay calm."

"I don't know that that's true when it comes to my music or my horses, two things I'm very passionate about."

"Well, then maybe you should be feel more passionate about your husband."

She climbed onto his lap and rested her forehead on his. "Being passionate for each other isn't the problem. It's our separate passion for our work that is. Now that we've gotten to that, tell me Adam…and I'll offer this to you this one time…do you want me to quit performing and training horses?"

He quieted and looked her in the eye as she sat back on his lap. "No. You wouldn't be the woman I married if you didn't follow your passions. They're both part of you, just like my work is part of me."

"And I would never ask you to give up Slater and Cartwright…or the Ponderosa. So what do we do about it?"

"I suppose we both have to get used to sometimes going our separate ways," he answered, frowning.

She winced. "That sounds…awful. What if we just try to work around each other's schedules, and if we have to be apart for a while, try to minimize it. But Adam, before you make a commitment, you need to promise to ask if I have one."

"And vice versa?"

She fell back into him and kissed him. "Of course."


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter Seventy-Five**

While Adam, Robert and their two potential employees rode to Ralston's mansion building site, Shiloh, Evelyn and Lydia stayed at the house discussing all those things women do. Of course, Shiloh was somewhat ignorant of all the places Lydia wanted to know about, clothing shops, specialty groceries, millinery shops, and fine household goods, but Evelyn saved her. Shiloh quietly listened making mental notes of all the shops they spoke of. Lo served a light lunch of finger sandwiches and soup on the front porch, after which the three ladies took a stroll to the field where Shiloh grazed her horses.

"Oh my," said Lydia, taking a step back from the fence. "You don't go in there with those animals, do you? They're so…large."

Shiloh looked down at the ground and chuckled. "These horse are gentler than the horses you're used to Lydia. Do you ride?"

"Sometimes…when Terry wants company. He enjoys races," said Lydia proudly.

Shiloh smiled, too, this being the first time she'd seen Lydia genuinely smile.

"He might be interested to know that Shiloh just trained horses for James Ben Ali Haggin," said Evelyn.

"Who?"

Shiloh snickered. "Your husband might be interested in seeing these," said Shiloh as she opened the gate and stepped in.

Lydia's eyes grew wide. "You're not…! You're not going in there? They'll trample you!"

Shiloh took carrot pieces out of the bag she'd brought with her and placed them in her hand, then moved her hand behind her back. Eli walked right up behind her and nibbled from her hand as Lydia leaned further back the closer he came. Evelyn had to catch her before she fell backwards. Turning to her horses, she gave each a stroke on their nose or a gentle pat of their neck as they moved around her vying for a bite of carrot. "These are some of the gentlest horses you will ever meet."

"So you have someone train them?" asked Lydia, completely confused.

"No. I train them. I do have help who I teach to train them, but mostly, I do it." Standing in their midst, she looked up at them with such love in her eyes that Lydia actually relaxed. "My father trained horses, and he taught me."

"Lydia, Shiloh has horses much bigger than this," said Evelyn with a gleam in her eye.

Having calmed somewhat because of the care the horses were taking around Shiloh, Lydia asked, "They are beautiful animals as horses go, but why would you need bigger horses than these?"

Shiloh shot Evelyn a devilish glance. "I have working horses…draft horses…that we use in our timber camps to move logs. My father brought them over from Europe to help clear fields of stumps," said Shiloh. "They're probably twice the weight of these. I don't train them the way I train these, but I do train them to be obedient and gentle."

Shiloh stepped back through the gate, gave the horses one more tickle of their snouts, then turned back toward the house with Evelyn and Lydia.

"Mrs. Cartwright, if you don't mind, I would like to rest for a while," said Lydia.

"Of course," said Shiloh. "If you'd like, there's a shelter out by the bluffs and some comfortable chairs. A chaise even. The view of the ocean is beautiful."

"That sounds lovely. I will try that," said Lydia as she walked to the back of the house.

Evelyn and Shiloh looked in on their sons and spent most of the afternoon on the front porch with them while the men finished up at Ralston's mansion.

"Adam, I've never seen anything like this," said Terry.

"You've seen curved doors," said Bart mockingly.

"Well, yes, but none this large and none with curved glass to match the curve of the doors." Terry turned to Adam. "You used this as an example of Slater and Cartwright's work. Are you saying you built these doors?"

"The primary architect couldn't find anyone to build them," said Robert. "Adam did it as a favor to Mr. Ralston, and I can assure you, we were well compensated for his time."

"Bart nor I have built anything. We were trained as architects and engineers, not builders," said Terry with a touch of alarm in his voice.

"I don't generally either," said Robert, "but I will say I have learned a great deal from Adam. He had me crawling through chases inspecting the courthouse before we turned it over to the city."

"So you do your own inspections?" asked Bart.

"We do very thorough inspections," said Adam. "And that means you should be familiar enough with your work and engineering principles to recognize when there's a problem with the actual building. The problem we had with the courthouse was that the builder didn't use the grade of iron called for in the specifications for the support beams, nor did he use the right bolts. The ground moves frequently here, gentlemen. If the courthouse, or any other building we design, collapses because of the ground movement, it's our reputation that suffers. I hope you didn't come all the way out here thinking this job was going to be easy. It's not."

"And that thoroughness is why you're here. Our reputation is bringing in more work that the two of us can handle," added Robert.

"It seems, Adam, that you've been given the most unusual parts of this mansion…the doors, the skylights and the opera boxes," said Terry.

Adam smiled. "Gaynor, the principle architect, doesn't generally have time for frivolities as he calls them, and Ralston has ostentatious tastes, and it's this kind of work that will get us noticed." As he walked toward the buggy, Adam said, "I wouldn't worry too much about building, but it wouldn't hurt for you two to participate in it once in a while. You'll learn a lot more than you'll ever get out of books and classrooms."

Sounding rather envious, Robert said, "Adam built his father's home on the Ponderosa as well as his own home and his brother's home. He's built windmills and grain mills, and now, he's planning a dairy on their ranch in the Sierra."

"You don't live here full time?" asked Bart.

"No," said Adam. "We're here for a few months at a time either for my work or for one of Shiloh's performances, and I may come to the city for a week or so beyond that. The rest of the time we're on the Ponderosa. Now, if you gentlemen are ready, we'll ride up to Rancho Buri Buri."

"Adam, why don't you tell us about Rancho Buri Buri?" asked Robert. "It's not Rancho Buri Buri any longer, is it?"

"No, the estate will be called Millbrae, and when it's finished it will have extensive gardens, a conservatory and a dairy. We're designing and building the house and some of the out buildings. It will be a Victorian-style house with 48 bedrooms.

"Forty-eight bedrooms!" said Bart, his brows creased and eyes wide. "They build houses that big out here?"

Adam and Robert both laughed. "You have to remember most of the men who build mansions here are originally from New England. They're trying to bring the civilized east to the west. Ralston's mansion will be bigger than Mills' when it's finished."

"I never imagined we'd get to work on mansions," said Terry, dreamily.

"You won't," said Robert. "At least not for a while. The work on these homes belongs to Adam. He's the one who brought the work to the company, and he's the one who will be using them to build up our name. It has to be done right."

Terry and Bart looked at each other, then sat quietly in the back seat of the buggy all the way to the site of the Mills' mansion.

Adam got out with the conceptual drawing and invited the men to a spot where they could see the knoll Mills' agreed was the best site for the mansion. Holding the drawing up over the knoll, he said, "Here it is. Mills has hired a landscape architect to build gardens on these grounds around the mansion, so in the next few days, we are going to measure and stake the footprint of the house."

"Does that mean we're hired?" asked Terry.

"Robert filled me in on your interviews and your college credentials," said Adam. "Your professors' letters were exemplary. Even so, what you learn in college is quite different than practical experience, so you will both be on probation for a time. You have a chance to prove you're worthy of working for Slater and Cartwright."

Bart stiffened. He'd thought he was a cinch to get the job, considering his grades and his letter of recommendation. "But we came all the way out here thinking we had a job."

"You do for the time being," said Adam. "But we have a lot of work to do, and you both need to prove you can deal with work coming before anything else. Bart, you don't have any family here, and Terry, I hope your wife is understanding, because you both will be working long hours."

Terry took a deep breath and blew out of his mouth. "So, when do we start?" he asked with an excited smile.

Bart said nothing. He nodded, but didn't look Adam in the eye.

Adam stayed back as he rolled up the drawing of the house and watched Bart walk toward the buggy. He should have been as excited as Terry about having a chance. Before Robert climbed up into the buggy, Adam leaned to Robert's ear. "Perhaps we should confirm his college credentials."

Robert furrowed his brow. "You don't think…"

"I don't know," said Adam quietly. "But I do want to know why there's hesitation. If he passed Professor Mitchell's class, he should be up to the challenge."

XXXXXXXX

"Ladies, can I interest you in a glass of sherry before dinner?" asked Shiloh after Lo brought a tray of coffee, sherry and water into the parlor and placed the tray on the table in front of the sofa."

"That would be lovely," said Evelyn as she lay Robbie down next to Abel on an out-of-the-way pallet. Both boys had toys around them but were still in the process of waking up, looking rather bleary-eyed at each other. Abel allowed himself to slowly fall backward, then rolled to his side with his thumb in his mouth, watching his mother.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cartwright, but may I have coffee instead?"

"Of course," Shiloh said as she poured the drinks. "How do you take it?

"With cream and sugar," Lydia replied, smiling. "I must say, Mrs. Cartwright, your veranda by the ocean was quite relaxing. Thank you for suggesting it."

"You're welcome, Lydia, and please, call me Shiloh."

"Oh, but that wouldn't be proper. After all, you are the wife of Terry's employer…well, we hope. Terry has said it would be a great honor to work for Mr. Cartwright after what their professor told them."

Shiloh passed a cup of coffee to Lydia. "You are not employed by my husband, and I do not employee your husband, so I think Shiloh will do nicely. Do you agree, Evelyn?"

As Evelyn accepted a glass of sherry, she nodded. "I agree completely, and it applies to me as well."

While the three women got to know each other better, the men drove up to the house, and disembarked the buggy. Clarence came trotting from the carriage house to retrieve it as the men climbed the stairs.

"Mr. Cartwright, what exactly will Bart and I be working on?" asked Terrance.

Adam chuckled. "You do seem anxious. We have some buildings…warehouses, factories, storage and their accompanying store fronts and a bank building that will take some extra time to plan. They will be built on what used to be the ocean…on made ground."

"Buildings on fill?" said Bart. "Isn't there a stability problem, especially if the ground moves so much?"

Adam's eyes brightened as he looked at Robert and raised his brows. "There may be hope for you yet, Mr. Palmer."

As the men entered the house laughing and walked into the parlor, the ladies became quiet, watching them until Shiloh narrowed her eyes at Adam and asked, "And how was your day at the mansion sites?"

"Well, we have mansions back east, but we didn't build them, so it was exciting," said Terry, giving his wife a wide smile. "I'm looking forward to work," he said. When he squeezed Lydia's hand, the two shared a silent conversation, Terry passing his excitement on to his wife.

"And how about you, Bart?" asked Shiloh.

As Bart accepted a glass of sherry from Adam, he said, "It will be interesting to see exactly what we can come up with to stabilize a building on made ground."

"You've been given your first assignment, I see," said Shiloh. "But you have an example to work from. Adam's already building the first one on the old shore…the Hotaling Building."

Terry and Bart quickly looked over at Adam who was trying not to smile. "You might have told us," said Bart.

"I would have…at work. I just wanted to see what it would take to get your minds working, and it seemed Bart, that yours was working pretty fast."

At first, Bart gave Adam a stony look, but then laughed and relaxed. It appeared that he'd finally made an impression on his future employer.

During the entire exchange, and then again through dinner, Shiloh watched lines appear in Adam's forehead and deepen as the evening moved on. She knew he had another headache the moment he stepped into the parlor, and now, she knew it was a bad one considering he barely touched his dinner, looking a bit green.

Later, once everyone said their goodbyes as their guests headed back to town, he moved his hand against the door jamb as he closed the front door, let his head fall forward and slumped.

Shiloh quickly slipped under his arm. "Adam, you've done too much today without any rest."

"I did." Leaning against her as they walked into the parlor, Adam asked, "Is that all?"

She breathed deeply and looked up into his eyes. "You're a grown man. I can't make you do anything."

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I did it just to quiet you."

Once he was sitting on the sofa with his head resting forward on his hand, she said, "If I yell at you, it will make your head pound. Perhaps, I should just hide your horse again."

His eyes moved quickly up to hers.

"Face it, Adam. There's not much to debate here. You know I'm right. So, if you're expecting a rise out of me you'll be disappointed. It won't be an argument. It will be an action that will prevent you from going anywhere until you've adequately healed." She turned to get him a brandy, and said as she walked away from him, "And don't even think that I wouldn't be able to do it. You're head will hurt more trying. I've already spoken to Pete and Clarence, and they are prepared to lock all the horses up tight if I ask. And, I asked Evelyn to tell Robert that you probably wouldn't be in the office tomorrow, that I knew you had a headache the moment you walked into the parlor. She assured me Robert would not be upset about you taking care of yourself. He can get Terry and Bart started on the work for the buildings on the made ground." She stopped for a moment and looked to see if he was going to try to object. When he twisted his mouth and looked away, she smiled. "Good. Now, I'm going to take Abel upstairs, and get him ready for bed while you nurse that brandy slowly. It will take the edge of your headache." Sitting on the table in front of him, she softened her voice. She moved closer and raised her hand to stroke a stray curl back over his ear, then rested her hand on his cheek. "Then I'll come back for you, help you up the stairs, pull your boots off, remove your clothes, and then give you a neck rub."

Upstairs in the bed, Adam closed his eyes, sighing contentedly, but remembered something. As she rubbed his neck, he said, "I found two envelopes in the safe with four thousand dollars in each of them. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

She grunted. "You must have missed the bills of sale underneath the envelopes. I sold Mr. Giannini a hundred head of beef before I left for the Ponderosa. According to Pete, he came back right before we arrived home and bought another hundred head."

"That's forty dollars a head," said Adam, twisting his head to see her, but wincing and abandoning the effort.

"That's right. Forty a head is now your starting price for the beef we raise here."

His chuckle was muffled by the pillow.


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter Seventy-Six**

A month had passed. San Francisco had mourned the loss of a President and had moved on to celebrate President's Johnson edict that the war between the north and south was over with a parade. Now Adam read the newspaper and announced to Shiloh that Stand Watie, the last Confederate General, had surrendered his Cherokee troops. "It's really the end."

With Abel in bed for the evening, Shiloh sat by herself on the sofa trying to darn a hole in one of Adam's socks. "It's sad. There were so many in the south who had no choice but to stay. Everything they owned, everything they worked their fingers to the bone for was burned to the ground just because they couldn't leave. Now they have nothing. Nowhere to go and nothing to start over with. Do you realize that if my father hadn't gotten out before the fighting started, I'd still be there…with nothing? It's not fair."

Adam laid the paper down on his lap and watched her struggle with the sock. "War rarely is. And you aren't there. You're here with me. Your brother owns a ranch and a mine. Your mother and father did well by both of you."

Shiloh turned her attention to Adam. "My mother and father both had relatives who stayed." She looked away. "I wonder if any of them survived."

"Do you know any of their names?" asked Adam. "We can send some inquiries."

"Of course I don't. I was only two when we arrived in Utah Territory. Micah may remember."

"Shiloh…"

She continued to turn the sock this way and that.

Adam laughed. "Shiloh, you don't have to darn my socks. I can buy new ones."

She sighed. "I never finished Abel's first dress, either." Setting the sock aside, she said, I guess I'm not much of a wife, am I?"

Closing his eyes and opening them to look straight at her with one eyebrow arched, he said, "Come 'ere."

She did as he requested, and when she arrived within arm's reach, he pulled her onto his lap and moved one hand to the growing mound of her stomach. "The ability to darn socks does not necessarily make a good wife. In fact, you do more for me than most wives do for their husbands."

"Oh? And what would that be?" she asked as he moved his hand to the back of her neck and drew her closer.

"Well, there's the ranch. You know everything there is to know about running this ranch. You can pick up where I leave off if necessary, and that goes for the timber as well. Besides that, most women who've been married a while tend to avoid their husband's affections," he answered, just before their lips met.

After his kiss she licked her lips. "Hm. That's because none of them are married to you," she said, leaning into him for another. She smiled as she settled her head on his shoulder. "How was your day at work?" When he puckered his lips, she sat back up. "Did something happen at work?"

"Bart." He continued at the rise of her brow. "I got an answer to my telegram from his professor back east...the one who recommended him for the job. The man said Bart could be really good, but he always seemed to be in a race and made careless mistakes. He made a big one today," Adam said, emphasizing 'big one'.

"Tell me," she said, laying her head back down on his shoulder.

"Well, against my better judgment, I gave him the Michaels' turret to finish. He'd been doing a good job and asked for something more challenging, but when I asked how it was coming this morning, he said good. But his voice didn't agree. So, I took a look at it."

"Not good, huh?"

"A whole week wasted." Adam shook his head. "He never asked a question. I don't know why his professor recommended him."

"Adam, you've always been very methodical when it comes to figuring out a problem since I've known you…or rather since I was old enough…or interested enough…to notice." With that he chuckled. "Was there really never a time when you rushed through something because you were trying to impress someone? Bart seems like the type who needs validation."

"He'd get that if he'd asked questions instead of wallowing."

Sitting up, Shiloh ran her finger over the edge of Adam's ear. "Do you know how old he is?"

"Well, he graduated, so he'd be in his early twenties," Adam answered with his chin raised and his eyes searching hers, wondering where she might go from his ear.

"He's nineteen."

Adam's smile disappeared and his slightly narrowed eyes moved to hers. "Just how do you know that?"

"Lydia said something that struck me as odd when they were here. She mentioned that he was acting his age when we discussed his behavior, that he was quite young to be considered for such a position. I asked her then how old he was, and she offered that their professor thought he could be a prodigy."

Adam laughed quietly. "A prodigy."

"I'm betting if you take him under your wing, Adam, you will find him to be more than competent. You just need to keep him focused. It will be good practice for when your own sons can't keep their minds on their ranch work," she said, ending with a sassy smile.

He sighed. "The problem with that is I don't have time to hold his hand right now."

"You didn't have time for me either. I'm not saying I was a prodigy by any means, but I did read your books, and that worked out because of my other…oddity." When he puckered his lips, she added, "You wanted young men who could learn. Obviously, he can learn. You just need to figure out how he learns."

"I wasn't looking for a project."

"If he is as good as his professor thinks, he could be exactly what Slater and Cartwright needs once Ralston's mansion is finished and the Mills' mansion has started going up. You'll be sought after."

He cocked his head. "I don't feel overloaded. But you think I'm overloaded. Why?"

Looking away, she mumbled, "I didn't say that."

He turned her face back to his with a finger under her chin and gave her a disbelieving look.

Standing up from his lap, she said, "I was just making a suggestion where Bart is concerned. He's your employee. It's your decision."

He grabbed her hand. "Now wait a minute. The subject has moved on from Bart." He stood without letting her go. "Do you think I'm overworked…again?" he added, wincing. As she folded her lips into a line, she turned away, but he moved his other hand to her arm and turned her back. "Where's my wife?"

Bowing her head, she said very quietly, "I'm right here. Bart is really none of my business, but I've told you what I think. What you do with it is…your prerogative."

"Bart isn't what we're talking about."

She let her head fall backwards, but said nothing.

"I want the woman I married."

Her tension left her, and she smiled. "Adam, it's your work. You're the only person who can determine whether you're overworked."

Folding his lips, he slowly nodded his head. "I see. We're more than half way through the time we planned to be here, Sweetheart. It'll just be a little while longer until we go home."

"Of course."

Now, he slightly grimaced. "What can I do to make it easier for you?"

She snorted. "Adam, I help Lo with your breakfast in the mornings, I work with Charlie and the horses a couple of hours a day, I sit at my piano a couple of hours a day, I spend time with Abel, and I help Lo with your dinner." Shrugging, she went on, "And sometimes, I reheat it for you when you come home late." He stepped into her and moved his arms around her, but she went on. "I don't think it can get any easier," she said, looking up at him with a smile that failed to quite make it.

Kissing her forehead, he said, "I understand."

"What is it you understand?" she asked, looking up at him with a smile that had no trouble reaching its sweetness.

"You're bored," he answered, chuckling. When she twisted her mouth, he said, "Oh, come on. Admit it."

She couldn't look him in the eye. "Adam, it's not your fault, and there's nothing for you to do. I said I was going to take it easy with this child, and that's what I'm doing. Now, it's getting late. We should turn in."

"Wait for me," he said as he turned away, walking around the parlor and blowing the lamps out. Moving his arm around her waist, he walked her to the stairs, up, and into their bedroom.

Later, as they lay in bed, Adam cuddled up to her back and moved her hair away from the side of her face. He kissed her ear, then moved to her neck where he stayed, taking in her scent. "What if I took some time off?"

She snorted quietly. "You have two young men to train, and you have more work to do than you and Robert can handle." Patting his hand on her stomach, she said, "I'm fine. I don't want you to worry about me."

He said nothing else, but stayed against her, watching her eyelashes rise and fall just above her cheek bone from the angle his cheek was resting on her neck. He watched until they fell and didn't rise again, then closed his own eyes and was soon asleep.

XXXXXXXX

Adam walked into the office with a bundle of rolled drawings under his arm. Before he said anything to anyone, he marched into his office, carefully laid the rolls one by one on his desk, then went back out into the big open room between Robert's and Adam's private offices and looked around. No one was in yet, so he looked at the work on Terry's drawing table. Pushing his bottom lip up, he nodded. He was please with Terry's work. It was simple, but then the warehouse he was working on required nothing more. Next, he sat down at Bart's drawing table and looked at a conceptual drawing of the Michael's turret. It wasn't Adam's drawing. It was something else. Bart had taken the plans for the walls, and the attachment to the house, and had removed the roof. Another set of drawings were different plans for supporting a turreted roof without support beams.

When the front door opened and closed, Adam didn't look up. He was too engrossed in the plans on the drawing table before him. "I see you found my roof plans," said Bart.

"You've got an interesting problem…with all of them," said Adam.

"I do. But I know with the right measurements of the angles it can be self-supporting."

Adam looked up from the drawings and smiled. "It can. Come with me. I want to show you something." As they walked to a back room, Adam explained, "Bart, with all the castles in Europe, someone somewhere has solved this particular problem."

Bart chuckled. "Who has time to research castles in Europe?"

"You do. Especially if it will solve your problem." Adam stopped at a cabinet with volumes of huge books, speaking as he looked at the spines. "I once studied Greek and Roman architecture to develop a sewer system for the San Francisco courthouse."

"Did it work?"

"It did," said Adam, smiling before he turned back to the shelf and pulled a book out. These are old books, so be careful turning the pages. I think what you're looking for is in this one." Adam turned to walk away, but stopped and looked back. "You're unhappiness with the planned roof is a pleasant surprise. People come to us because what we offer is unique." He looked down at the huge book. "I would say the Michaels' turret is in good hands." He left Bart with a smile on his face.


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter Seventy-Seven**

Adam had been working late in the city most of the summer. He'd taken Bart from a nervous teenager to a confident young man where his work was concerned. The Michaels had been pleased with the way their kitchen and turret had turned out, and praised Bart for his personal work on the project. Terry's warehouse plans were finished, and the work to build it was underway with the help of Alfred Kelley's men. As a reward, Adam gave each of them an outbuilding on the Mills property in addition to their regular work, and they were rising to the occasion.

One evening in late September, Adam came home to what he at first thought was an empty house. Opening the door, he yelled, "I'm home," as had become his habit. When he closed the door behind him, he stopped and listened. "Anyone home?"

Lo rushed out of the kitchen, smiled and bowed. "Dinner ready in one hour."

"Thank you, Lo," Adam answered as he removed his suit coat. "It's been warm today."

Lo nodded. "You like cool water?"

"Not right now. Where is Mrs. Cartwright?"

"She up stair with Abel. She not feel well."

"Oh?" said Adam with his brows furrowed. Looking up at the top of the stairs, he said, "Excuse me, Lo." He stopped in the bedroom doorway and watched as Shiloh spoke to Abel who was sitting on what there was of her lap. Abel's hands were on each side of her belly, and his ear was against it.

"Can you hear your little brother?" asked Shiloh.

Abel rose up and shook his head.

Moving his hand to a specific position on her belly, she asked, "Can you feel him move?"

Abel popped back up with his mouth and eyes open in surprise. "Ba-by," he said, wrinkling his nose and clapping his hands.

Shiloh laughed. "That's right. That's your little brother in there."

Adam cleared his throat.

Both Shiloh and Abel looked up to see Adam standing in the door. "Da!" the little boy exclaimed as he scrambled off his mother's lap and toddled quickly over to his father, his hands bouncing in the air at his sides as he ran.

Adam swung the baby up above his head. "How's my little man?" Adam asked. Bringing Abel down into his arms, he held his chin out so Abel could kiss his cheek.

"Da home," Abel announced.

Amalee tapped on the door. "Mrs. Cartwright, would you like me to take him?"

"Yes, Amalee. Thank you. I'm sure he's ready for some play time before supper," said Shiloh.

After passing Abel to Amalee, Adam watched Shiloh gaze out the window as he pulled off his tie and rolled his sleeves up before he walked to her, bending for a kiss. She sat on a chair at a window and hadn't gotten up to greet him, so he stayed bent over her. "How are you? Lo said you weren't feeling well."

"I'm worried," she said, looking back out the window.

Kneeling down beside her, he took her hand. "Why are you worried?"

"We were supposed to be home in early August. We're at the end of September now." Bowing her head, she almost whispered. "I want to have our baby at home." As she said it, she slowly looked up at him with big, round, very blue, sad eyes.

Adam exhaled. "I know I'm late. I've been doing as you suggested with Bart, and he's turned a corner, I think. He's doing a lot of good work now. So is Terry. It's been…hard…to walk away from them while they're so curious."

"Adam, if we don't go home soon, this baby will be born here."

"Is that so bad?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes, it is. Annie is supposed to deliver this baby. I haven't had my own doctor since we've been here. Besides that, there are no female doctors here."

"Sweetheart, you're not even that big. And how do you know it's a boy?" asked Adam softly as he reached forward and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"I don't…know…for sure. But it's because of the way I'm carrying him. Cheron told me Abel was a boy before he was born because he was all right here," she said, holding her stomach between her hands. "This one's not all the way around at the sides or the bottom. It's like he's a little ball. And though Abel was big, Annie said the rest of my children would probably be small because I'm small."

Adam stood and pinched his bottom lip. "If we leave now, I'm worried Bart's progress will stall. But since he has no family here, maybe he can spend some time on the Ponderosa and continue his training. That should give him a different view of what hard work really is." He went back to Shiloh and asked for her hand, and when she placed it in his, he carefully pulled her up out of the chair, walked around her and enveloped her, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Start planning what needs to go back. We'll leave in two weeks. That should give me enough time to speak with Ralston and Mills. Robert says he has someone interested in the plans I drew for a luxury hotel. I'll need to meet with them before we go."

"Adam, that's awfully close."

Moving back in front of her, Adam took her face in his hands. "We'll travel slowly…take a few extra days to get home."

She gave him a smile that didn't make it to her eyes before he kissed her, moving his hands around her and holding her as tightly as he could with her belly between them. When he finished, he lightly kissed her again. "I'll have Pa send someone over to the house to get it ready for us." He chuckled. "I'm sure it's pretty dusty by now."

Downstairs, Lo answered a knock on the door, and when he recognized the man, he smiled and opened the door. "Mista Cartlight upstairs."

Micah smiled. "That's no problem. "Hey! Adam! Bring my little sister down here!" he yelled.

Lo's eyes grew wide as he stumbled backwards. "I go fix dinner," he said nervously and scurried away.

Adam was about to kiss Shiloh again when they both heard the yell and looked toward the door.

"Micah?" she said, leaving Adam slightly bent.

Adam stood where he was, looking disappointedly where Shiloh had just been, and with a quick nod, turned and followed her out of the bedroom door.

Carefully taking one step at a time, Shiloh descended the stairs with one hand on the banister and the other on her belly.

Micah had walked forward to see the top of the stairs. His mouth fell open. "Shiloh…you're…beautiful. You look like our mother."

Smiling radiantly, her worry instantly left her. "Micah. What brings you out here?" When she reached the bottom of the stairs and held out her hands, she saw Etta still standing at the door. "Etta? Well, don't just stand at the door. Come in." Walking to her, Shiloh took both of her hands, then hugged her. "Is Rachel with you?"

Smiling, Etta said, "No, she's with Hoss and Annie."

Wrapping Etta's arm around her own, Shiloh walked her into the parlor as the two gentlemen watched, nodding their heads and raising their brows. "And how is Hoss's leg," asked Shiloh. "Is he getting around all right?"

"Annie is beside herself trying to slow him down," said Etta, laughing. "But Hoss will have none of it."

"Hm. Well, yes," said Shiloh, joining in Etta's light laughter. "It runs in the family."

Having poured Micah a drink, Adam turned to face them all. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Micah took a deep breath, then looked at Etta, who slightly nodded. "We didn't want to wait to tell you until you came home, considering it appears you aren't coming home."

"Not true," said Shiloh, "but that's another discussion. Go on," she said excitedly.

Micah looked at Shiloh disgustedly. "By the looks of you, I don't really need to."

Closing her eyes with a impertinent smile on her face, Shiloh said, "I want to hear the words."

At that point, Lo brought lemonade, water and coffee in and set the tray on the table.

"Thank you, Lo," said Shiloh. She waited for Lo to bow and leave, and then turned back to Micah. "Now, go ahead." As Micah looked at Etta, Shiloh thought she'd never seen the serenity on Micah's face she saw now.

Adam was looking up at the ceiling as if he was about to burst, each hand grasping the opposite arm with his eyes squinted and his lips pinched into a smile line.

"Etta has agreed to be my wife, and as soon as possible after we're married, I will be adopting Rachel as my daughter."

Shiloh shot up from the sofa, took one step, and then wavered, her hand rushing up to her mouth, prompting everyone to grab her. Both Micah and Etta stepped out of Adam's attempt to get to his wife.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" he asked with his brow furrowed.

She was silent for a moment, but slowly moved her hand away from her mouth and smiled, though her eyes were still closed. "Dizzy. I stood up too fast." Opening her eyes, she said, "I'm fine now."

Adam bent to look into her eyes. "Shiloh?" When she opened them he saw bright, clear, blue eyes looking back at him.

"I'm all right, really," she said smiling. She gave her husband a pat on the arm, then continued on to Etta. "It's about time Micah made it official…I mean being part of the family," she said, hugging her. She turned to face Micah and just considered him for a moment. "Mama didn't have a chance to think about whether you were going to settle down or not, but I'm sure Daddy went to his grave thinking you would drift for the rest of your life." She stepped into her brother's arms. "I think he's looking down smiling right now."

"What's the date?" asked Adam after giving Etta a hug.

"Well," said Micah, "that depends on you two. Ben insists we get married at the Ponderosa, but we can't do that until the Best Man and Maid of Honor are present."

"Before we start planning that, we should bring your things into the house and get you settled. "I'm sure Etta is tired from the trip. Did you come in on the stage?" asked Adam as the four slowly walked to the front door.

"We did, and I hired a buggy out here." Micah took Etta's arm in his and walked her down the front stairs with Adam while Shiloh sat in her rocking chair on the porch. "But I thought Etta and I could help you and Shiloh get things ready to go home. That should give you plenty of time to finish up the work you need to do here and get together what's coming back with you."

Shiloh moved to the rail of the porch. "What about Bart?" she asked.

Micah passed a valise to Adam. "Who's Bart?"

"A new employee. I'm going to ask him to spend the winter on the Ponderosa so I can continue his training and show him how we work out here," said Adam.

Micah paused. "You need to show a grown man what real work is?"

Adam laughed. "You know as well as I even some grown men don't know what work is. He's nineteen, and apparently, he's lived a rather easy life back east. His family has money, so he didn't have to work for anything very hard."

"It seems you'd want someone who's ready to tackle the work at hand. Not some green kid," said Micah has he finished pulling all their luggage from under the seat of the buggy.

Adam turned to Shiloh, smiled, and turned back. "Mr. Palmer came with a recommendation from a professor I know back east. He's smart. With the right direction, I think he'll make a fine engineer and architect."

Later at dinner, Micah and Adam discussed the mine, the ranch and timber. "You come back to the ranch, Adam, and there's a whole mess of other work to deal with…and problems that go along with it."

"I know, Micah, and I'm prepared to pick up where I left off…to an extent. Is there something particular I need to look at?"

"We've gone two levels down at the mine. You need to take a look to make sure it's stable to go to a third level. With the slope of that vein, we'll be going pretty deep pretty fast. And then there's the bridge over the creek…the one you repaired a year or so ago. With the weight of the ore going over it now, the main beam has started to crack again. We'll need to reinforce it, but I want to make sure we add enough material to support the weight of the ore wagons. Besides that, we have tons of timber stacked that needs to go somewhere or it'll rot where it sits. You need to contact Crocker. He doesn't want to talk to anyone but you."

Shiloh laid her fork on her plate, wiped her mouth and leaned back in her chair.

"Sweetheart, eat more, please," said Adam.

She looked at him, took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Shiloh, it's just a couple of things that need to be taken care of. I can go ahead and send a telegram to Crocker. The other two shouldn't take more than a couple of days."

She smiled and nodded, but made no attempt to eat. "I can't eat much at one time, Adam." Patting her stomach she said, "There's no room."

"That child is not in your stomach," he replied.

Her brows shot up. "No, he's just laying on it."

"Shiloh, I thought I could help you pack so you don't have to be on your feet so much," said Etta.

Now a genuine smile appeared. "I could use the help. I also need to think about someone to help with Abel once you're married."

"Not for a while," Etta replied. "I can still take care of Abel when you work with your horses or go to town to work at the opera house, but you will need someone to take care of the kitchen duties."

"I can do that for a while, but once I start singing and training again, I'll need help," said Shiloh. "Adam, what if we asked Lo to come back with us?"

"That's not a bad idea. If he wants to."

"Well, with all of us going back, the coach is going to be full. I still have horses to get back," she said, raising her brows at Adam.

He chuckled. "I supposed I could convince Micah to help me with the horses while you ladies and Lo take the coach."

"What about Bart?" asked Micah.

Adam half smiled as his nostrils flared. "It'll be a good time to teach him how to ride a horse in the wild. I'm sure he's only ridden in the city. If it's too much for him, he can ride in the coach with the ladies." He ended with a high-pitched laugh.

"So are you going to laugh about Lo riding in the coach with us?" asked Shiloh, reaching over and gently pinching Adam's arm.

"Ow," he said, still laughing. "Lo won't ride in the coach with you. He'll be more comfortable riding on the seat with the driver, and speaking of riding on the seat, Charlie needs to go back with us, too, if he's going to be working with your horses. He can drive the coach."

Moving her hand to her mouth, Shiloh yawned. "Excuse me. I tend to wear out much sooner these days. I'll tell everyone they need to start preparing to leave tomorrow. Right now, we need to get your things up to your rooms. Micah, you might enjoy going into town with Adam. Maybe he'll have time to show you some of the buildings he's working on."


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter Seventy-Eight**

Today would be the Cartwright's last day in San Francisco. They would be leaving for the Ponderosa early the following morning from the stock ranch. Etta and Shiloh accompanied Micah and Adam into town to lunch with the Slater's and to pick up Bart and his belongings.

Adam drove the buggy with Shiloh and Abel at his side and Etta and Micah in the back seat followed by Micah's horse and another horse for Bart.

When Shiloh moved Abel between his father's legs, Adam proceeded to entertain the child by letting him hold the reins with him. Adam leaned over to Shiloh. "What's bothering you this morning?"

Shiloh sat with her hand resting on her belly, looking unimpressed at the view in front of her. "I'm worried about travelling so late. We're eight days into October now. What if the bumpy ride home to the Lake House causes me to have this baby in the coach?"

"We'll be fine, Sweetheart. As long as you take it easy and stop lifting Abel as the doctor suggested, we should be at the Ponderosa well before you have this baby."

In town, the Cartwrights and Slaters along with Etta and Micah dined at Delmonico's as well known for its fresh lobster and oysters as for its steak. After lunch, Micah, Adam and Robert walked their respective ladies back toward the Slater and Cartwright office when Shiloh asked to take Etta into a very specific dress store.

Adam glanced at Shiloh sideways.

"Oh come on, Adam. We're not going anywhere near the Barbary Coast. We're going in this store which is only a few blocks away from your office."

Adam looked up at the four floors above him, then straightened to his full eight and towered over her. "And you'll come straight back to the office when you're finished in this one store?" She looked up at him, batted her eyes and smiled which drew a crooked grin from him. "That's not an answer," he said.

"Of course," she teased.

"Of course what?"

Etta took Shiloh's arm. "Oh, Adam, relax. I'll make sure she comes straight to the office."

"I just want to show Etta some dresses…and…things," said Shiloh, moving her eyes up to his.

"I'll escort you in, then," Adam said as passed Abel to Micah and took Shiloh's hand, walking her to the door of the shop. "Evelyn, are you joining them?" Adam asked, looking over his shoulder.

"No, I need to get back home to Robbie. I don't think I like this new nanny. It will be such a relief when Amalee starts," said Evelyn, smiling at Shiloh.

After Adam and Shiloh said their goodbyes to the Slaters, Adam glared down at her again.

"Look at me, Adam. No one is going to bother me with this," Shiloh said, pointing to her belly.

This time Adam puckered his mouth. "You'd be surprised." At Shiloh's wide open mouth, crinkled nose and shocked eyes, he laughed. "In you go," he said, moving her into the door with a hand on her back. He motioned for Etta to enter with a flourish, then closed the door behind them. Watching for a moment through the glass of the door, he expected Shiloh to come back to the door to protest, but once the wedding dresses and accessories caught her eye, she forgot all about him. "Now," he said, turning to Micah and taking Abel back. "Let's go collect my work and Bart's work and belongings and get it loaded in the buggy. I want to leave as soon as they get to the office," he said, nodding at the dress shop.

Micah asked as he walked down the street with Adam, "She still arguing with you?"

"No, not really, which is a little disturbing," replied Adam. "She's not been herself for more than a month. She's bored, and she's…agreeable…all the time."

Micah stopped walking and gave Adam a confused look. "And it's…not…good…that she's agreeable?"

"No, it's not." When Micah didn't resume walking, Adam stopped and looked back. "Life with Shiloh has never been boring. Sometimes out of hand, sure, but never boring. She's been learning to control her temper. Conversations…discussions…are…nice, even intense ones, but we don't seem to have many of those lately."

Micah bounced his head from side to side. "I personally enjoy a quiet house. It's never been quiet with Shiloh around." Micah suddenly steadied himself. "What was that?"

Adam stopped and looked around. "The ground moves here frequently. It's probably nothing." They arrived at the office door. "Lately, she's been quiet as a mouse."

"Well, she's due soon. Maybe that's it," said Micah.

Adam opened the door and fell back when it seemed to jerk out of his hand by itself. Yet again, he looked around the quiet street, but was soon knocked to his knees. "Micah, take Abel and get to the middle of the street."

"What is it?" Micah yelled, getting up off the ground.

Abel was in an all out cry, reaching for his father, but neither man seemed to hear, listening intently to each other in the moment.

"An earthquake!" said Adam, gritting his teeth. "Now go!" He didn't wait to see if Micah obliged, but rather opened the door and yelled inside. "Everyone get out of the building! Now!"

The only people in the building were Terry and Bart. The two men came running out. "Adam, what's happening?" asked Terry.

As Adam pulled them both to the middle of the street where Micah waited, he said, "This is what you have to prepare for when you design a building. It's an earthquake. Don't any of you leave. I'll be back."

"I'm going with you," said Micah.

"No. You need to keep Abel here where he's safe. I'll get there faster alone. Stay here," said Adam as he took Abel's little face in both hands. He looked intently in the child's eyes, then kissed his forehead. "I'll be right back. Don't give Uncle Micah any problems."

Abel's face was soaked with tears as he listened to his father without understanding what he was saying. Still, he put a finger in his mouth and nodded, but continued to whimper.

XXXXXXXX

"Etta, we have to get out of the building!" yelled Shiloh as she pulled Etta around stands holding dresses.

Just as they reached the door, another shock sent Shiloh to her knees. Etta pulled her to her feet, and just as Etta went through the door, the ceiling collapsed. Etta turned to grab Shiloh, but she was gone. "Shiloh! Shiloh, answer me!" She heard nothing, and though the ground was still moving back and forth, she pulled the door open. It fell off the hinges. When she looked inside, she saw nothing but brick and plaster…piles of it. "Oh dear Lord," she whispered.

"Etta! Get away from the building!" She turned and found Adam running toward her.

He stopped when the ground shook again, trying to keep his balance, and when it slowed, he reached Etta in time to keep her on her feet. "Where's Shiloh?" he asked out of breath.

"She's in there!" cried Etta, pointing into the building.

"Was she right behind you?"

Etta nodded as she squeezed her hands against her chest.

Taking Etta by her arms, Adam bent to look her in the eye. "Etta, I want you to go to the middle of the street and then walk up to where Micah is waiting with Abel. He's in front of the office."

"No, he's not," said Micah, just arriving. "Etta, go to the middle of the street and wait there with Terry and Bart. Adam, I'm not leaving until we find Shy." Micah kissed Etta on the head, then gently pushed her forward into the street. Bart came closer and took her hand, almost dragging her away. When she reached Terry, she took Abel from him, the little boy opening his mouth wide to cry and laying his head on Etta's shoulder.

Gently patting his back, Etta tried to sooth him. "It's all right, Abel. I've got you, and Mama will be here in just a minute.

Though the child quieted a bit, he wasn't convinced as he watched his father and his uncle look at the building.

"Adam, she's in there?" asked Micah.

Adam nodded as he looked up and down the front of the building. "She could either be underneath all that rubble or behind it." Pointing up at the front of the building, he said, "You see how it's collapsed. The middle of the front of the building came down. If that's all that's happened, it might have fallen between Shiloh and Etta, forcing Shiloh further back in the building."

"We can't dig through that."

"No, but if I'm right, we should be able to get in at the back."

Both men ran around the side of the next building which stood only two inches from the building Shiloh was trapped in. The alley was strewn with bricks and splintered wood. When they arrived at the back corner of the dress shop building, Adam stopped, holding his hand out to stop Micah. "You see that crack?" Micah nodded. "This whole building is unstable," said Adam. "It could go with another shake, and you can bet there will be one." They continued to the back door and found it blocked. Next they looked at a window that had cracked, but the glass was holding. Adam took a brick from the alley and smashed the glass out, reaching in and turning the latch. Pushing it open, he leaned in. "It's clear. Stay here. She'll need help getting out of this window."

"What if you can't find her?" said Micah.

"I'll call. Don't come in unless I call." With that said, Adam grabbed the header above the window, raised up and went in feet first. He was in a small room that looked decent considering the shape of the building. The only evidence of damage was a crack that went up the wall and across the ceiling. He opened the door and looked out into a hallway that had piles of debris scatter here and there, some he could step over, others he had to crawl over until he finally reached what would have been the middle of the display room for the dress shop. The whole front of the room was four floors worth of stacked rubble that was still moving. Chunks of debris and dust rained down in front of it.

"Shiloh!" He heard something fall to his left. "Shiloh?" he said as he pulled open a door. On the other side of the door was a safe, not a large one, but one big enough to hold a small woman.

"Adam," she said barely conscious. "Is it over? Can I come out?"

Kneeling in front of her, he carefully pulled her out of the safe, and began to look her over. "Are you all right?"

"I don't really know," she mumbled. "Something hit me in the back and knocked me away from the front door. It started caving in, so I crawled away behind the counter and saw the safe."

"Smart girl," Adam said, lifting her into his arms and moving her away from the closet.

"Where's the front counter?" she asked rather drunkenly.

"It's there. It's just in a million pieces," Adam answered as he set her on her feet and turned her around to examine her back.

"Adam, the woman who was here helping us. She went through the door after Etta. Did you see her?"

Seeing nothing wrong with her back, he lifted her into his arms again. "She didn't make it through the door." As Shiloh buried her face into his shoulder, he carried her back the way he'd come, bracing himself in a doorway as another aftershock shook the building and caused chunks of the ceiling to rain down around them.

At the back window, Micah leaned in. "Adam! Can you hear me?"

"Almost there!" Adam yelled back.

"Hurry! The back of this building is about to go!"

By the time Adam was at the window, the crack in the wall and ceiling had opened another two feet. He passed Shiloh to her brother, and just as he reached up to swing out of window another aftershock hit.

Micah grabbed Adam's arm and pulled him away from the collapsing building just in time. Another second, and Adam would have been buried.

By this time, Shiloh was unconscious. Adam carried her back around the building as he and Micah made their way to the middle of the street where Etta, Terry and Bart waited.

"Oh my," said Etta. "Is she all right?"

"I don't know. I found her in a safe." Adam smiled. "The best place for her to be in a collapsing building. She said something about being hit in the back, but I didn't see anything." Looking up and down the street, it was becoming more and more crowded. "I need to find a doctor." Bart, run back up to the office and see if the buggy and horses are still there. Bring a horse back."

"But I've never…"

"Ridden a horse?" asked Adam with one brow raised.

"No, I've ridden a horse, but on the hunt in an English saddle."

Adam closed his eyes for a moment. Speaking quickly, he said, "The principle is the same. Put your foot in the stirrup and hoist yourself up. Put your other foot in the other stirrup, hold on to the reins and give the animal a little heel."

Bart gave Adam a quick nod, then ran down the road.

"Adam, I need to find Lydia," said Terry.

"All right, but when you do, if she's not in a safe building, bring her back to the office. If we have to, we'll all go back to the ranch. Hopefully the house is still standing."

Kneeling, Adam laid Shiloh on the ground with her shoulders resting on the inside of his leg. Patting her face, he said quietly, "Shiloh. Shiloh, wake up." When her eyes fluttered, he sat her up.

"I feel sick," she muttered, folding her lips.

Adam quickly lifted her to her feet and bent her over just in time. He pulled his bandana out of his pocket and wiped her face. "Better?"

She nodded. "But I'm so hot."

Sitting her down on the ground as he kneeled, he unbuttoned her jacket and pulled it off. He winced. It seemed when the ceiling collapsed, the front windows must have broken inward, hitting her in the back. A shard of glass from the store windows had somehow gotten down the back of her jacket. Pulling her forward, he found a small amount of blood on her blouse. As he unbuttoned it, he asked, "Micah, do you have your bandana?"

Micah knelt, and as Adam held Shiloh, Micah dabbed the blood away from the cut on her back. "It doesn't look bad. There's not that much blood. It must have cut her going in, but then stayed flat against her."

All the while, Etta stood behind Adam, letting Abel see. "There now. Mama's better."

Still, Abel whimpered. "Wan Mama."

Bart returned with the horse just as Adam finished buttoning Shiloh's blouse. "Bart, is the buggy still there?"

"Yes sir. It's unharmed. The horses, too."

"Micah, get everyone back to the office and wait for me in the buggy. I'm going to try to find a doctor. If I can't, I'll go to Robert and Evelyn's and see if Robert can locate their doctor. Bart, when Terry gets back, both of you bring out the plans you were working on and roll up all the plans on my desk and bring them out to the buggy. I'm sure Robert will want to gather what he can and get it out of the building."

"Adam, our building seems structurally sound," said Bart. "Some broken windows, but other than that and the fascia on the ground there's no obvious damage."

Adam grimaced. "We shouldn't leave anything of value in the building until we can do an inspection to make sure it's sound. Keep everything you think is important with you in the buggy, and wait for me."

Standing, Adam passed Shiloh to Micah, mounted the horse and then took her back. "If I have to go to Robert's, I'll be a little longer, so don't come looking."

"Mamamama," Abel loudly objected as he reached for his mother.

"Etta, take him with you," said Adam. "Tell him she's going to be all right."


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter Seventy-Nine**

Adam didn't search long before he decided to take Shiloh to the Slater's home. It seemed every doctor he found was already dealing with lines of people. When he arrived, he looked up at the house thinking it looked all right. But he couldn't see the back of the house.

He slipped backward off the saddle, sat Shiloh in his former position, and then held her steady with one hand at the same time he slid down off the horse. Now with her safely in his arms, he walked up to the front door, and seeing it was ajar, he pushed it open.

"Adam, I can walk," she said tiredly.

He didn't respond at all to Shiloh. "Robert! Evelyn!" He didn't have much hope that they'd be in the house after seeing tables overturned, paintings laying on the floor, and the banister of the stairway missing. "Sweetheart, it doesn't look like they're here."

"You should check. They could be trapped somewhere in the house."

"I'm not leaving you alone."

"Let me sit on the steps. I'll be fine." Moving her hand to his face, she smiled. "Really. I feel better."

He exhaled a pensive breath as he looked back into the house. Setting her feet on the porch and then lowering her down on the top step, he said quietly, "Don't you move. I'll be right back." Once she nodded, he left her and slowly entered the house.

"Evelyn!" he called several times as he moved through the house. He went to the back first, but was stopped by a wall of wood and plaster. Then he went forward again and tried the stairs, but it seemed they could fall at any minute under his weight. Straining to see beyond the top of the stairs, he saw a similar pile of detritus. Turning to go back down, he stopped as the stairs wobbled, then jumped just as they collapsed under his feet.

Shiloh watched Robert ride up with Adam's horse in tow. When Robert saw her sitting on the front steps, he quickly dismounted, running to her and pulling her up and away from the house. "Where's Adam?" he asked, sounding desperate.

"He went inside."

"Sit here on the grass, Shiloh." Once he was sure she was safely down, he ran into the house calling, "Adam!"

Backing away from what had been the stairs at the same time he dusted his hands, Adam said, "Right here," just as he bumped into Robert.

"Adam, we have to get out of this house." Grabbing Adam's arm, Robert pulled him out the door. "You should never have gone in there. The back of the house has collapsed, and with these aftershocks, it's only a matter of time before the rest comes down." Walking away toward Shiloh, he said, "We have to get Shiloh away from here."

"Was Evelyn and Robbie with you?" asked Adam as he walked next to Robert. He gently pulled Shiloh to her feet and held her against him.

"We went to the office." As the two men prepared to leave, Robert continued. "I've left instructions with Terry and Bart about what to take out of the building."

"I'm going to take a look at it before we leave," said Adam now situated on Sport and holding Shiloh in front of him.

As the two men slowly rode down the littered street, Robert voiced his dissent. "I don't want you going into the building, Adam. If there were an accident…"

Adam smiled. "I think I know enough about buildings to know if one is safe to enter. I'm not just going to let someone tear the building down if it doesn't need to come down."

"You just went into a house that could have fallen down at any moment," said Robert dryly.

"I wanted to find you if you were in the house. I won't be in such a hurry at the office." As he gave Sport a small kick to move ahead, the corner of Adam's mouth turned up. "And you're welcome."

Chuckling, Robert shook his head.

Back at the offices of Slater and Cartwright, Etta, Shiloh and Evelyn sat quietly in the buggy with Abel now secure in his mother's arms. Each was too stunned at the events of the afternoon to say anything. The men had walked around the building first, checking for cracks, broken windows and walls that were askew. Satisfied that the outer structure was still solid, Adam prepared to enter the building, insisting on going in by himself.

"It will go faster if we both look around," said Robert, examining the door.

"It would, but it would be bad for business if we both died in here," Adam replied with his brows raised just before he stepped through the door, closed it and locked it. At Robert's glare, Adam raised his brows and pointed at the building.

Still, Robert stayed at the door, prepared to smash the front windows and haul Adam out if the building started to crumble.

Adam made quick work of checking the main supports for the buildings. He climbed into the attic and verified the cross beams were still firmly affixed, then moved to the outside walls, running his hand over them. If the exterior walls had cracked, the plaster on the inside would either be cracked or flaked off. After taking some measurements to make sure the corners were plumb, he came back out of the building and looked around him. The area they were in had newer construction, and other than what looked like superficial damage, the buildings seemed to have held together as evidenced by the small amount of debris on the street compared to those further in.

Leaning against the front wall of the building with his arms crossed, Robert said, "Did you find anything?"

"Nope," Adam replied. "By the look of this street, I'd say either the shaking wasn't as bad here or because these are newer buildings, they withstood the shaking better than the older buildings. Why don't we get everyone inside? I want to go to the courthouse and by the Michaels' house to see if there was damage."

"I would hope the courthouse held up, but Michaels didn't want to pay for the extra work. The house may be down, though it is further away from the city," said Robert. "What we really should check is the Hotaling Building site. If the foundation has held, we just might get the rest of the work on the made ground." Robert paused before he got close enough to the buggy to be heard. "We need to find Shiloh a doctor, and we need to get the ladies somewhere to rest."

Adam leaned into Robert as they approached their wives. "I don't know that we're going to find a doctor available here. When I looked earlier, they were in the street and people were lined up."

"Surely if you told them who she is, they would help her."

Bowing his head, Adam said, "She won't settle for that. She won't be brought to the front of the line because she's Isabella. No, I think it was just fright. I found her in a safe."

Robert's brows creased. "A safe?"

"I'll tell you about it later," said Adam. "For now, let's get them in the building, get them some food and water, and then we'll go look at buildings. After that, we'll all head back to the ranch."

"Adam!"

Spinning around, Adam looked for Terry. He found him carrying Lydia in his arms. "Is she all right?"

"She fainted when she saw the front of the apartment building. The whole thing sort of came down like a stack of flapjacks. We're on the top floor, so I had to climb up the rubble to reach her and then talk her down."

"Let's get them all inside," said Adam, directing everyone into the Slater and Cartwright building.

XXXXXXXX

Adam, Robert, Terry and Bart left the women in the building with Micah going out looking for food and keeping his eyes open for a doctor. Shiloh had mentioned a Mr. Giannini at Delmonico's, so he headed there. When he arrived, the building was still standing, but locked up tight. From the window, he could see shadows moving inside, so he knocked on the door. No one answered, so he knocked again, but this time he yelled, "Mr. Giannini, Mrs. Cartwright sent me here for help."

In another moment, a hand moved a window curtain to the side. "You don't look like a Cartwright."

"I'm not. I'm a Whitney as in Isabella Whitney's brother."

Now Mr. Giannini was looking at Micah through the glass in the door. "Look at me, young man." When Micah did, Mr. Giannini's eyes narrowed. "You have the same eyes…the same hair."

Hearing the bolt thrown and the lock turned, Micah looked around him to see if anyone else noticed. He certainly didn't want to bring a wave of people down on Mr. Giannini. He continued to look as he slipped inside the butcher shop.

"Mrs. Cartwright is here in the city?" asked Giannini. "Is she all right?"

"I think so. She's tired…weak. But then, she's heavy with child," said Micah, holding his hand several feet in front of him. "Adam's partner's family and their employees' families are waiting in their office while the men are checking on a few buildings. "I was looking for a doctor, but the ladies and children also need food."

"Come to the kitchen," said Giannini. "We have a doctor here. We'll prepare sandwiches for them and then walk over with you."

XXXXXXXX

Adam and Robert went first to the courthouse situated in the heart of the city. It was on original ground, but it was in the middle of some of the worst hit areas. Each man sighed when they turned the corner of the street and saw the courthouse standing amid buildings with a range of damage, some completely collapsed, others leaning against a neighboring building with a wall collapsed. Without a word, both men walked up the debris-covered steps to the glass doors framed in iron scroll work.

"I don't see any cracks," said Robert. "A few broken windows and a piece of the fascia missing…but no cracks."

Adam nodded as he looked up at the building studying each section carefully looking for minute cracks or missing mortar between the bricks. He walked all the way around the building before he was ready to go inside. The interior was much the same. There were glass shards on the lobby floor from one of the clerestory windows, but its iron scroll work was still intact.

Next, they inspected the stairs, and after, methodically went from room to room on each floor, excusing themselves as they walked around or through the workers who had ventured to come back into the building.

As they began to descend the uppermost flight of stairs, a police officer called from below. "You two on the stairs. Come down this minute."

Adam looked at Robert with an amused grin. "We've been caught."

When they arrived on the lobby floor, the officer said, "We've had reports of two unauthorized men in the building. Would that be you two?"

"Well," said Robert. "Yes and no." Extending his hand he said, "I'm Robert Slater, and this is Adam Cartwright."

"Should I know you?" the officer asked skeptically. Both men pointed to the plaque on the wall, and the officer squinted to read it. "Are you claiming to be the same Cartwright and Slater of Slater and Cartwright."

"Mr. Cartwright here," said Robert, nodding to Adam," is the architect who designed this building, and the engineer who kept it standing in today's earthquake."

"Never heard of ya," said the officer, looking at them quite stolidly.

Pushing his bottom lip up as he quickly nodded, Adam said, "Come with me. I need to check the boilers to make sure there are no cracks. After that, you can go report to Chief Burke that the courthouse appears sound. Tell him Adam Cartwright says so."

Officer Baker went along with them to the basement, just in case they weren't telling the truth. Later, as he stood in front of his Chief and gave him the message, the Chief smiled. "You know him, Sir?"

"I know him. I didn't expect him to be inspecting the buildings he designed, but I'm glad he is," said the Chief.

As Adam and Robert left the building, Robert said, "We should go by the office to make sure everyone has what they need before we head over to the Hotaling Building site."

"We have too many stops to make," said Adam. "Micah will take care of them."

"If it were you with them, Adam, I wouldn't blink an eye. I don't know Micah."

Adam's lips curled into a half smile. "I do."

XXXXXXXX

As early evening approached, Shiloh could no longer sit still as much as Micah insisted she did. The doctor had bandaged her back and pronounced her healthy, but told her her time was near and asked her to stay off her feet. Now, she paced back and forth in front of the door of the office.

"Shiloh, come sit with us," said Evelyn. "They'll be here soon. They can't do inspections without adequate daylight." Shiloh turned and smiled, but kept pacing, prompting Evelyn to get up to coax her over. "You didn't eat much, dear. You should try again."

"Evelyn, our husbands are climbing around in buildings that have a good chance of crumbling to the ground in heaps. How can you be so calm?" asked Shiloh.

"Because Robert raves about Adam's work," Evelyn replied, taking Shiloh's hand to stop her and look her in the eye. "Are you saying you believe Adam has built buildings that won't withstand an earthquake?"

"He said Michaels didn't pay for the extra work," said Shiloh quietly.

Evelyn snorted. "But do you really think he didn't do it, despite what Michaels said?"

Both women turned to see their husbands laughing as they walked through the front door. While Evelyn rushed to meet Robert, Shiloh sighed and turned back to where she had been sitting with Etta and Abel.

Evelyn stopped Adam with a hand on his arm. "She's been terribly worried, and at the moment, she has little patience." Stepping closer, she said, "Adam, these could be signs. The doctor said she was close."

"Micah found a doctor?" Adam asked, looking toward his wife and child. "It could just be that she has nothing to keep her occupied."

"Even so, do you want to take the chance considering what the doctor said?" asked Evelyn.

Raising his brows, he nodded. "Where's Micah?"

"He's walking Mr. Giannini and the doctor back to Delmonico's. Neither were armed, and Micah was worried about men who might be looking for easy…pickings?" said Lydia. "He's been gone about half an hour."

Nodding, Adam approached Shiloh, but before he could say anything, she asked anxiously, "It will be dark soon. Can we leave now?"

Looking up at the ceiling, Adam winced, remembering he'd said earlier that he missed…this. "I want to hear what the doctor said. Oh, and all the buildings and building sites are fine. There's minor damage here and there, and a bit more at the Michaels' house, but nothing we can't handle fairly easily."

Closing her eyes, she blew out a breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just so tired, and I feel…useless."

Smiling, Adam sat on the floor next to her, calling Abel up onto his lap. While Abel played with his fingers, Adam calmed Shiloh. "We're done inspecting buildings. We just need to pack up and go home."

"Home?" she asked, looking around her before she looked hopefully at him with her hand on her belly. "Or…home."

Adam's brows curled in concern. "I need to stay a few more days to plan the inspection work."

Shiloh said, "Oh," so faintly, he didn't hear her, but he could see her disappointment. As she struggled to stand, he quickly moved Abel to his side and stood, then offered her his hand.

She took it, offered him half a smile, then gathered her belongings. "Did you have a chance to check on Amalee and her family?"

"I did, and they're all fine, except for a brother they had to dig out. He'll be all right. Their home is all but destroyed, but other Friends have taken them in."

She nodded and took Abel from him. "We'll be waiting in the buggy. We need to leave or we'll run out of light before we're…home."

Adam frowned as he watched her go.

"Adam, I'll stay with her," said Etta as she followed Shiloh out the front door.

He turned to those left in the office. "We have a buggy that will hold four of us, and we have two horses. We need to find another buggy."

"Adam, we have another buggy," said Robert. "Evelyn and I came to the office in ours."

"Before we go," said Evelyn, "You two need to eat something. Mr. Giannini sent sandwiches."

Gathering their belongings and the food, everyone left the building. Lydia and Terry rode with the Slaters with Terry at the reins so Robert could eat. Micah drove the other buggy, and Adam took the lead on Sport.

Riding up next to Micah's buggy, Adam took Abel in his arms and gave him a kiss, expecting the child to be asleep by the time they arrived at the ranch.

"Evelyn said you turned down a sandwich," said Shiloh. She held a sandwich out to him. "Please. You haven't eaten anything for a while now." At his furrowed brow, she added, "It will make me feel better."

After passing Abel to Etta, he took the sandwich while keeping his eyes on Shiloh. "I'll eat if you'll do the same."

Closing her eyes, she let out a long breath. "All right." She reached into the basket on the floor of the buggy and pulled out another wrapped sandwich. Looking up at him, she smiled.

"Holding it and eating it are two entirely different things."

"You don't trust me?" she said half-heartedly.

"We're not moving until you open it and take a bite."

Everyone watched with concerned looks as Shiloh folded her lips into a tight line. She unwrapped the sandwich, looked at it and winced, trying to not to gag. Taking a deep breath, she took a bite, giving Adam a token smile as she slowly chewed it.


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter Eighty**

Darkness had fallen before they arrived at the track to the ranch house. Adam could still make out the edges of the road in front of him. He knew it was a good road and from where they were to the ranch, fairly straight. Terry followed behind Adam, and Micah brought up the rear. When they pulled into the yard, a dozen men gathered to help with the valises, the horses and the buggies.

"Mr. Cartwright, we were worried you'd all been hurt in the earthquake. I sent a man to find you. The police wouldn't let him pass. He said there was a lot of damage in the city."

Clarence took Sport's reins, but waited to hear the response.

"We're all right. Maybe a little…shaken," Adam said with a smile. "Has anyone checked the house?"

"It seems fine, but then, I wouldn't know what to look for," said Pete. "The barns and the bunkhouse all look good."

"And the stock?"

"We lost some…maybe fifteen head so far. There was a small stampede. The good news is they stayed on Cartwright land. The rest of the bunkhouse is still rounding 'em up."

Shiloh had been listening and quickly looked out toward the horse barn. "The horses?"

"I let 'em out of the barn during the worst of it, Ma'am. The most they did was run around the corral," said Pete.

"Another reason not to like San Francisco," she said under her breath as the lifted her skirts and started toward the house.

Adam grabbed her arm. "Wait a minute. You're not going inside until Robert and I check the house. After that, we'll check the bunkhouse, and tomorrow, we'll check the rest of the outbuildings. Wait here," he said sternly. As she shrank away, he quickly pulled her into him. "I'm sorry. I just don't want you in the house if it's not safe."

"I want this day to be over," she said softly.

"I know, Sweetheart," he replied, kissing her head. "Sit in the buggy," he said, helping her up next to Etta and Abel.

Abel leaned over against her. His eyes were red, and his chin had been quivering off and on throughout the day. He was shivering now, so Shiloh wrapped the lap blanket around him, kissed his cheek, and held him against her.

"Adam, I'll check the outbuildings," said Micah. I've built enough barns and bunkhouses to know if they're safe."

"Take Bart with you," Adam replied as he and Robert entered the house. First, he called for Lo. When there was no answer, he yelled again, "Lo!" Still hearing no response, Adam hurried into the kitchen, almost tripping over the dishes and pots and pans strewn about the kitchen floor. "Lo, are you in here?"

Lo came out of his room at the back of the kitchen, mumbling almost frantically. "Walls shake, pots pans fall all over, hit Lo on head. Hot water on stove burn foot."

"Are you all right?"

"Lo fine. Burn not bad. All fixed up."

Adam nodded. "Robert and I are going to be looking at the house to make sure it's stable. Have you noticed anything…wrong...with the walls and ceilings?"

"Lo not leave kitchen. Too scared."

Chuckling, Adam patted him on the shoulder. "I'll leave you to your work. I'm not letting anyone in until I know it's safe, so everyone else is outside. We have house guests. Everyone is tired tonight, so you don't have to do anything, but prepare a big breakfast in the morning."

Lo smiled and nodded. "Lo happy you and Missy Shiloh home." It seemed his mood had instantly done a complete turnaround.

As Adam walked through the parlor, stepping over a painting that had fallen off the wall, Terry called in the front door. "Mr. Cartwright?"

"Terry, I'm right here," Adam said, looking into the entry way.

"Can I help? Lydia says she's all right."

"Come on in. You can help Robert check the corners of the house, the outer walls, and the ceilings upstairs while I check down here. When I finish, I'm going back outside to check the foundation. If you finish, both of you take a look at the support beams in the attic."

XXXXXXXX

Adam left Shiloh sleeping in the buggy as he made sure everyone else got into the house and into their bedrooms with everything they needed for the night. Etta and Micah helped, and in the end, Etta put Abel to bed while Adam carried Shiloh into the house, up the stairs and into their bedroom. He made sure Micah and Etta each had what they needed in the downstairs bedroom where Micah would sleep and in the room once occupied by Amalee where Etta would stay.

By the time Micah got to his room, he slowly sat down on the bed and very carefully pulled off his boots with very shaky hands. He'd been on his feet most of the day. He couldn't take a good dose of laudanum. If he did, he wouldn't wake up until late, and he didn't want Etta to have to deal with that…now, though he knew one day, she'd see it. He took a small sip of laudanum, then laid back with his clothes on, and there he stayed.

Now, in their own bedroom with the door closed, Adam leaned with his back against the door. He closed his eyes and let his head slowly fall forward. He'd done more crawling around on his knees this particular day since he could remember, but there were no signs of a headache. It seemed every muscle in his body ached. Raising his head, he looked at Shiloh who appeared to be sound asleep, fully dressed, lying across the bed. He took care of her first, removing her clothes and the hair pins that held her hair up on her head, then lifted her to lay her on her side of the bed with her head on the pillow. After pulling the cover over her, he removed his clothes, let them lay where they dropped and blew the lamps out.

As he sat on the side of the bed going back over the day, he began to second guess why they were working so hard to build San Francisco when it could be gone in the blink of an eye. It had not escaped him that Shiloh had come much too close to being buried with their unborn child, and by the size of the debris pile at the front of that building, he wouldn't have been able to find her without time and help. He was well aware there would be no help, and in her condition, little, if any, time. Squeezing his eyes shut to stem the moisture there, he dismissed the thought. She was lying on the bed behind him, and all he had to do was lay down, take her in his arms and thank God he could still do that.

XXXXXXXX

The next few days were spent preparing to leave for the Ponderosa. Robert and Terry would continue to perform inspections. The existing Slater and Cartwright work would have to wait until the city dug out. At the moment, Robert was happy to get the extra money the city would pay for their expertise.

Adam had been personally asked to inspect other city-owned buildings, and he had recommended several of them be knocked down. He would be taking home the original plans for the buildings to improve them to be as sturdy as the courthouse, adding to Slater and Cartwright's current load of work. Bart would have plenty of work to keep him busy as he wintered on the Ponderosa.

In the meantime, Etta, Micah, Evelyn and Lydia all prepared what the four going back to the Ponderosa would need for their trip.

Over dinner the last evening before the trip to the Ponderosa, Adam invited the Slaters and Voss' to use the house as long as they needed it since their homes had been destroyed in the earthquake.

Evelyn wept. "Adam, you're too kind. I never thought we'd lose our home."

With a tender smile, Adam said, "Evelyn, as soon as the debris is cleared, we'll build you a mansion."

"I don't think I want a mansion." Her eyes moved to Robert's. "But we have been discussing some changes for a while now. I suppose this is the right time to add them."

"Terry, if you and Lydia can find an available lot when everything is cleared, we can build a house for you as well. Until then, you're welcome to stay here."

Terry frowned. "I'm not sure I want to live in the city. It seems the outer homes fared much better."

Nodding, Robert said, "That's mostly true in this case. But the ground here doesn't shake in the same places. It seems the worst of it moves with each earthquake. I don't know that there's any one place much safer than the rest."

"Then why stay if there's no safe place?" Lydia asked.

Adam looked at the young woman and raised his chin. "Lydia, this wasn't the first earthquake here, and it won't be the last. What makes this area so popular for a city is the port. So men will keep rebuilding, and eventually, we'll be able to design buildings that can withstand all but the worst of these shakes."

"Like the courthouse," said Terry.

"The courthouse won't survive if the ground below it splits open. Nothing will," said Adam. "People will have to understand it's all a matter of odds, and your odds of surviving are better outside the city. Once you're outside a structure in the city, there's still the possibility you'll be hit by a piece of a building or trapped by fire. Outside the city, you could easily get to an open field where you won't have to worry about a building falling on you."

Abel had fallen asleep on Shiloh's lap with his last bite of food in his mouth. "Adam, would you help me, please. He has food in his mouth, and I don't want him to choke."

Adam stood and lifted Abel from Shiloh's lap. "Excuse me," he said as he took Abel in to the kitchen. With his hand on the front of Abel's body, he gave the boy a gentle pat on the back, waking Abel and sending what was in his mouth to the floor.

"I clean," said Lo as he shooed Adam back toward the dining room.

Startled and mewling sleepily, Abel reached for his mother. As she turned to take him, Adam moved him away. "The doctor said you are not to lift him."

"Give him to me. I'll go upstairs with Shiloh and carry him," said Etta with a delighted smile. "I've missed this one," she said, taking Abel from Adam.

Shiloh excused herself. "If you don't mind, I think I'll turn in with Abel. I'm feeling rather tired."

All the men stood up when Etta stood with Abel and remained standing when Shiloh rose. "Rest well, my dear," said Robert. "We'll all be up to see you off in the morning."

"It is rather late," said Evelyn, "and Robbie is almost asleep, too. Lydia, you must be tired as well."

"I have to admit, I am. It's been a long day."

"Then perhaps we should leave these gentlemen alone to discuss business for the last time before Adam leaves for the Ponderosa," said Evelyn, standing.

Lydia joined her, and all the women went up the stairs together.

"Gentlemen, would you join me for a brandy out on the front porch?" said Adam.

The men sat quietly on the front porch sipping their brandy. "We've all had a day, haven't we?" said Adam.

All eyes looked up at him, acknowledging the difficulty of the day, each one without a smile. The day had been hard on everyone, physically, mentally and emotionally. Each knew he was lucky to have escaped the earthquake with his life and the lives of the women and children, and even more so without injury.

"Gentlemen, we have a great deal of work to do, not only in the city," Robert said, nodding to Terry, "but also on the Ponderosa with the plans for all the buildings that will be rebuilt in addition to our existing work," he added, looking from Adam to Bart. He raised his glass. "We have our lives, we have are loved ones, we have our friends, and we have a comfortable place to lay our heads, something many people in the city do not have tonight. Thanks be to the Almighty."

All the men raised their glasses and quietly drank, then one by one rose and quietly ascended the stairs.

The following morning, breakfast seemed just as quiet as the prior night's dinner. They had all survived and had survived well. Each knew there were families in the city who had nothing left. They knew there were people who'd lost loved ones, and in some cases, whole families who lay dead in the rubble of their homes.

A solemn goodbye was said to those traveling to the Ponderosa. Charlie would drive the coach, and as Adam suspected, Lo sat next to Charlie, having refused to ride inside the coach with the mistress of the house and her friend. Adam and Micah each guided a string of Shiloh's horses, and Bart agreed to ride with them, so Shiloh, Etta and Abel had the coach to themselves. With all the food Lo prepared for the trip and other supplies tied on top of the coach, and a barrel of water in the boot, the Cartwrights and Whitneys quietly drove away from the stock ranch on the way to the Ponderosa.


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter Eighty-One**

The caravan stopped for lunch in a grove of trees off the side of the road to Sacramento. Adam helped Etta out of the coach with Abel, then waited for Shiloh, who was hesitant, so he climbed in and sat next to her.

"Are you all right?"

Slightly smiling, she replied, "I'm fine," and looked out the window.

Moving his arm around her so that she was leaning against him, he rested his lips on the side of her head. He took her hand in his. "Shiloh, this isn't like you. Please tell me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours."

"I'm just hoping…praying…nothing else happens on the way home. This summer has been…exhausting.

"We're on the way. I thought you'd be excited," Adam said, finally kissing her hair.

She smiled tiredly. "We're not there yet."

"No, but there's no reason to think we won't get there safe and sound." When she said nothing, he moved away from her and stepped out of the coach. Leaning in again, he offered his hand. "You need to stretch before you eat something. We'll have lunch here."

Taking the hand he offered, she bent and allowed him to lift her out of the coach. When he set her feet on the ground, he continued to hold her against him. "Let me help you."

"You are," she said, smiling up at him. "You're taking me home."

When he bent to kiss her, she moved her hands to either side of his face, and kissed him back. "Adam, you've done nothing wrong. The earthquake was…" moving her hand to her belly," she continued, her voice shaky. "The baby and I might have died in that building. It seems you and I both had a close call this summer."

"Go on."

"When the front of the building collapsed, I stayed there too long. I wanted to see if Etta got through the door. I knew the woman who worked there didn't. After thinking about it, I remembered seeing her standing there looking up…" Shiloh looked out at the memory, her mouth slightly open, her brow furrowed, and her eyes filled with horror, so much so that Adam took her face in his hands and turned her back to him.

"Don't think about it."

"I can't stop thinking about it. I didn't turn away from the debris blowing in. I turned away because I saw…" Now tears were trickling down her cheek, and she buried her face in his chest. "By the look on her face, she didn't even have time to realize... I fell backward," she quietly sobbed, "and the building just kept coming down, so I crawled away and found the safe."

Closing his eyes, Adam propped his chin on the top of her head as his hand moved to her back. "Shiloh, you're safe now, and the baby is fine. We're both alive and well. Maybe God's not finished with us yet." As she began to quiet, he added, "This memory will fade with time. It will always be there, somewhere in the back of your mind, but it won't torment you." When she looked up at him, he tenderly kissed her again. "Come on. It looks like lunch is ready."

The rest of the trip was uneventful, from Sacramento to Placerville, Strawberry, Yank's, Latham's, and finally home.

Adam sent a telegram before they left Placerville, telling his father when he expected to arrive, so Ben was waiting at the Lake House when they pulled into the yard. Johnny was there to take the horses, and Charlie went down the small hill with him.

Lo climbed down from the seat excitedly. "Where kitchen? Lo go see!"

Raising his brows at his father, Adam said, "Go left inside the front door, then take another left. You can't miss it. Your room is behind the kitchen."

After bowing, Lo scurried off.

Taking his father's hand, Adam shook it as both men chuckled at Lo. "I see you've brought your cook with you," said Ben.

"He's worked out well, Pa, so he might as well work full time for us," Adam replied. "He's excited to see Hop Sing."

"He looks plain excited," said Ben, laughing. "Hop Sing's been planning a welcome home dinner for days. I hope Lo won't be disappointed."

"Probably not, Pa. I think he'll enjoy seeing Hop Sing."

Later that week after settling back in at home, everyone gathered for dinner at the main house, the major topic of conversation the earthquake. As Adam spoke, everyone listened intently, completely abandoning their dinner for a time. "It started with some small shakes," said Adam.

"More like jerks big enough knock you off balance," said Micah.

Adam nodded. "True. Micah and I left Etta and Shiloh at a dress shop, and were just arriving at the office when it started. The last of the smaller jerks knocked me to my knees. When I realized it was going to be a full blown earthquake, I sent Micah to the middle of the street with Abel, and I yelled for everyone to get out of the building. I left them there in the street and went to find Shiloh. When I got there, Etta had just come out the door, and I pulled her away just as the front of the building collapsed." Raising his eyes to Shiloh's, Adam said, "Shiloh was still inside."

Everyone drew a collective breath as Shiloh closed her eyes and exhaled. "Obviously, I made it out, but not by much. Adam and Micah went around the back of the building, and Adam entered through a window."

Adam raised his brows. "I found her in a safe."

"A safe?" said Hoss.

"I fell backward away from the debris from the front of the building collapsing and crawled away," said Shiloh. "I found a closet, and in the closet was an open safe, so I pulled everything out and crawled in."

Exhaling, Adam said, "Hoss, she probably would have survived in the safe had the entire building collapsed on her."

"Yeah, maybe," replied Hoss, unconvinced.

"If Micah hadn't pulled me out the back window…" Adam blew out through his nose. "There was no safe for me to hide in," he said, moving his eyes to Micah and sharing an unspoken thank you.

Micah closed his eyes and slightly nodded, thinking he'd almost been too late. "The Slater's house is a total loss as was Lydia and Terry's apartment and Bart's. So everyone is staying at the stock ranch."

"The city has hired us to inspect buildings. Robert and Terry are doing that," said Adam. "They've also asked us to redesign the buildings they've lost. Bart and I brought the original plans back with us. We'll be building the Slaters and the Vosses new homes, but Bart has decided he'll wait for an apartment. He'll be staying with us for the winter to help with the redesigns."

No one at the table, except Annie, noticed that Shiloh had stiffened, moved her hand to her belly and lowered her head. Shiloh knew the baby had dropped since just before they San Francisco. Now, she was feeling…uncomfortable.

Despite the rest of the conversation around the table, Annie asked, "Has your water broken?"

The conversation stopped and all eyes were on Shiloh. "No, not yet, but I expect it will soon."

Adam's eyes widened. He placed his napkin on the table and slowly stood. "Then let's get you home."

XXXXXXXX

The entirety of the occupants of the main house had moved over to the Lake House and had separated by gender. Lo and Hop Sing stayed in the kitchen and supplied the men with coffee or liquor. All the Cartwright men in addition to Micah and Bart were downstairs, including little Abel. After all, Abel was male and would be getting an early introduction to the role of men in childbirth.

The three ladies were upstairs in Adam and Shiloh's bedroom preparing. When Shiloh's water finally broke, Etta casually went to the top of the stairs and announced it.

All the men looked at Adam, who relaxed in the wing chair, his only reaction a pucker of his mouth and a slight nod of his head. But as time moved on, he became restless, walking to the stairs and looking up, then going back to his chair. There were no sounds emanating from the second floor.

Shiloh had been laying back on the bed propped up a bit with pillows behind her back. Her brows curled as she squeezed her eyes closed every now and then. The slightest lines had appeared across her forehead.

While Etta prepared the pallet on the floor for the birth, Annie sat on the side of the bed and drew a cool, wet cloth across Shiloh's forehead. "How are you?"

Shiloh opened her eyes and forced a smile. "It hurts, but it's nothing like Abel's birth."

"Let's lay you down. I want to check," said Annie. She helped Shiloh lay down on the bed, then removed the sheet. Smiling, Annie said, "Your getting close."

"Annie, I want you to ask Adam if he'd like to come up."

"Shiloh, I'm not sure…"

Shiloh snorted. "He's already seen the worst. He's not like other men. He's inquisitive, he's…open to new experiences. Besides, I think it would be good for him to see a normal birth. Otherwise, he'll remember Abel's birth for every birth after. Ah!" she said, drawing herself up and holding her belly. In another few minutes, she relaxed. "That one was bad."

"I'll be back in a minute," said Annie. She looked back at Shiloh one more time before she left the room and went downstairs. "Adam can I speak to you, please?"

With his brow furrowed, Adam looked at her. Her calmness alleviated his sudden concern. He passed Abel to Micah and walked over to speak with Annie.

"Adam, Shiloh wanted me to ask if you'd like to be a part of this birth. She thought that if you saw a normal birth, Abel's wouldn't be what you imagined with the rest of your children."

The corner of Adam's mouth turned up. He knew he'd seen the worst, and even though it wasn't normal, he'd felt…honored…that he got to see Abel come into the world…literally. Turning, he addressed the men. "I'll let you know when he's here."

As soon as Adam was in the room, Shiloh said, "It's time, I think."

Annie checked her again. "I think you're right. Adam, would you help your wife over to the pallet."

"I'm glad you decided to come," said Shiloh quietly, just before she bent over in pain.

Adam lifted her into his arms and placed her on the pallet, allowing her to move where she wanted to go. He felt like a fish out of water until Annie pointed to a chair which he retrieved, placed at the edge of the pallet and sat down.

With her grunts becoming ever closer and louder, she made her way over to him, moved between his legs, and with her legs drawn up under her, she laid her head on his thigh. She said nothing, but rather kept her eyes closed, breathed deeply, and continued grunting until finally, she moved into a squat.

Annie was on her knees across from Shiloh, watching as Shiloh balanced herself with her arms over Adam's legs and pushed.

"I see the top of the head," said Annie. "Push again."

Taking several deep breaths, and taking the hand Adam offered, she bore down again. This time she cried out.

Annie laughed. "That's it, Shiloh. One more big push."

Again, Shiloh pushed as she cried, a mixture of pain and laughter because she could feel the child move, and when suddenly the pain and pressure were gone, she looked down, laughing and crying again at the sight of her baby.

Adam's mouth opened and stayed open as he had watched Annie gently take the child's head, moving her fingers in to feel his arms, and then guide the child out as Shiloh pushed.

"It's a boy," said Annie, wearing a tender smile.

As Adam moved the chair back out of the way and sat down on the floor, Etta handed him a pillow which he laid on his lap. Carefully guiding Shiloh's head to the pillow, he looked down at her as she looked up, both quietly laughing when their newborn son began to cry.

"He's so small," she said quietly.

Adam's eyes sparkled. "Would you have preferred him to be as big as Abel?"

"No…no, no, no…no. Whispering, she asked, "Have you picked out a name?"

"Mm hm. Aaron Amos Cartwright. Your grandfather and your father."

Shiloh smiled. "Just like Abel…your grandfather and your father."


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter Eighty-Two**

Shiloh sat quietly nursing her younger son as her older son sat on the floor of the sitting room playing with his toys. Suddenly, there was a rush through the front door of most of the Cartwright and Whitney men. As all of them stopped at the entry table waiting for Adam to remove his jacket and chaps, they spoke about the approaching winter storm. It would be the second bad storm since they'd arrived home from San Francisco and since the birth of the newest Cartwright.

Shiloh pulled Aaron's blanket up over him and on up to her shoulder.

"We have to get the herd down into the valley before this storm hits," said Adam.

"Adam, with the Ponderosa herd and the Flyin' W herd that's more than eight thousand head. How are we gonna git all those cows down before the storm gets here?" asked Hoss.

"We may be driving them in the snow, Hoss, but we'll get 'em down…starting tomorrow. I want every available man driving cattle."

"We've got half the men at the Flying W working on repairs from the first storm. If we don't get those done, the second storm will do more damage," said Micah.

Joe stood with his hands on his hips. "We've got the same problem on the Ponderosa."

Adam stood up straight from stepping out of his chaps. "Jed, do you have any ideas?"

"Just one. All the available men should start herding cattle now, and as the rest of them finish the repairs they're working on, they join the men on the herd. We can't take men off the herd, and we can't take them off the repairs, so we'll just have to make do with who we have," said Jed. "And that means you three," he added, pointing to Hoss, Micah and Joe. "You," he said, pointing to Adam, "need to help the men with the repairs. They'll get 'em done twice as fast. And then you can catch up with your other work while we're sittin' around waitin' for the snow to melt now that you've got a man to help you with your drawing."

"I do," said Adam. "Hoss, Joe, Micah, start moving cattle down to the valley pastures early tomorrow morning, and don't stop until every cow is down there. I'll wake the men working on repairs at the crack of dawn here. Looking back at Bart who had stepped out of the office, Adam said, "That means you, too, Bart. Micah, tell Hank to do the same. I'll be over at the Flying W as soon as I get the men started here."

"Somewhere in all of this, we still have to have a wedding," said Micah.

Adam laughed. "You get those cattle down to the valley, and then we'll talk about a wedding. Etta will wait for you."

And so, winter started with a great deal of work, and even more snow and cold than the prior year. Adam's ranch work was easy, considering none of the repairs could be done in the dark, so he was typically home just after dark and hungry as a bear. He spent time each night after dinner playing with Abel, and then reading him a story before bed. Once the house was quiet, he would check Bart's work, and then continue with his own Slater and Cartwright work until almost midnight when he'd slip into the bedroom, remove his clothes, check on Aaron in the cradle, and then cuddle up next to the warmth of his wife. When the repairs were finished, he would be able to concentrate on the Slater and Cartwright work full time and at the same time give Bart more than an office education.

Tonight, Shiloh waited for him to move his arms around her before she turned to face him. "Aaron and I never see you," she said. "I thought you were going to slow down with Jed here."

"It hasn't been that bad," Adam replied. "And you've been busy with the boys, and might I add, you seem happy about it."

She smiled. "Well, I don't do anything with the horses in the winter. But I have been doing some writing. I could use your help again with a piece I can't seem to get quite right."

Narrowing his eyes, Adam smiled almost imperceptibly as he flared his nostrils.

"Don't look at me that way," admonished Shiloh. "I just need a little help. I wasn't asking you to perform it." She pushed him over on his back and rolled over on top of him, kissing his nose, his chin, his lips.

"I thought you weren't asking me to perform," he said, laughing quietly.

Raising her head to look him in the eye, she said, "Musically, no. Unless you intend to seduce me with that lovely baritone voice of yours."

The sparkle in her eyes spoke volumes, so he rolled her back over on her back and held her hands over her head, diving into her neck. "Are you sure you're ready?" came his muffled voice.

She giggled. "It's been three months. I'm starving."

Though Adam was as hungry for her as she was for him, he took his time. A touch here, a gentle stroke of his hand there, a thoughtfully placed kiss. He enjoyed the smoothness of her skin, and didn't mind doing anything but enjoy its softness for a time while she closed her eyes and delighted in it. When their bodies were sated, he remained where he was and gathered her up in his arms. "I love you," he whispered in her ear after which he kissed it. "Sometimes so much it's frightening."

"I don't want to frighten you," she whispered back, running her fingers up and down his back and up into his hair.

"You…don't frighten me," he said, rising and kissing her cheek, and as he rubbed his nose there, he added, "The thought of losing you does."

When she turned her face toward him, he met her open mouth with a heated kiss before he looked back into her eyes. His mouth slightly opened as his eyes brow furrowed.

"What is it?" she asked with smiling eyes.

"Your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"The last time they looked so bright…so blue…"

She froze for a moment at the seriousness on his face, then laughed. "Don't tease me."

Raising his brow, he replied, "I'm not teasing," before he moved away and pulled her against him. "It's late. We only have a few hours left before light."

She rose up on her elbow. "What were you talking about?"

Chuckling, he said, "You'll just have to wait and see," before he yawned and pulled her back down beside him.

XXXXXXXX

Winter had come in like a lion and left like a kitten, though it still lingered. Today, with a light late snow, Adam sat back and relaxed after an Sunday afternoon dinner with the rest of the family.

Joe introduced the new young woman in his life, Willow Wayne, whose family had recently moved to Virginia City from San Francisco. Mr. and Mrs. Wayne owned a pharmacy, a welcome business considering one had to ride to Genoa to get those special combinations of chemicals doctors didn't normally keep in stock. Joe's respect for Willow was more apparent than his youthful lust, so the older Cartwright men resolved not to make light of it this time so as not to offend the young lady.

"I'd like to make a toast," said Ben, "To hard work, enough rest before the spring round-up starts, and most of all…" He looked around the room and smiled. "To a growing family," he said, looking at Annie who had announced earlier that she and Hoss would be having another baby by the end of the year, "and to Micah, Etta and Rachel, who, despite them being family in the most important sense of the word, will be making it official in a few days."

Everyone raised their glasses and chimed, "Here, here!"

XXXXXXXX

As Micah and Etta drove away from the wedding, Rachel tugged at the bottom of Adam's dress jacket.

Bending down, Adam grunted, "Hm?"

"How come I can't go with Mommy?"

"Well, because Mommy and Daddy need a little time to…" He cleared his throat. "…get to know one another better."

Rachel rolled her eyes, something she learned from her Uncle Adam. "Well, they just got married…," she said in her little girl's voice, "so they know each other pretty good, don't they?"

With a curt nod, Adam replied, "Pretty well, and yes, they do, but there are things men and women don't…" He stopped at the nudge he'd just received from Shiloh. "There are things that men and women don't think to talk about until after they're married."

"Like what?" said Rachel, with her fingers holding the hem of her dress as she turned back and forth.

"Well, like…how early they'll get up in the morning, and what time everyone will go to bed, and who's going to take you to school…things that make a house run smoothly."

"Oh," Rachel said. "May I have another piece of cake?"

Shiloh laughed at the relief showing on Adam's face. "Come with me, Rachel," she said, holding out her hand. "I'll get you another small piece, because you already had a big one."

Adam watched Shiloh take the little girl back inside the house, then blew out a breath.

"What was that for?" asked Hoss. "You look like someone just pulled you out from in front of a stampede."

"The conversation was about a little girl's questions when she sees her mother and father riding away without her after their wedding."

Hoss furrowed his brows. "I don't get it."

"Questions about what they're gonna do that she can't go with them."

Hoss turned red. "I'm sure you handled it all right, Older Brother," he said, turning back into the house.

Adam chuckled, shook his head and followed Hoss inside just in time to see Shiloh move her hand to her mouth and run into the kitchen.

Annie saw it, too, and Adam followed her into the kitchen in time to see Shiloh throw up in the mop bucket.

Rushing to her side while she was still bent over, Adam asked, "Are you all right?"

"Why do you always ask that question when it's apparent I'm not all right?" asked Shiloh with her eyes squeezed shut.

Putting a wet cloth in Shiloh's hand, Annie said, "Because he doesn't know what else to say to get you to tell him what's wrong." When Shiloh said nothing, Annie asked, "So what's wrong?" Annie leaned back and narrowed her eyes. "Shiloh, are you…?"

"I thought about that, Annie, but I can't be. Aaron's only five months old, and I'm nursing."

Annie cleared her throat. "I told you nursing most likely will cause you not to be fertile. I did not use the word 'definitely.'"

Shiloh turned her head to Annie wearing a horrified look. "I can't be. I'm not ready to have another one. I haven't had any time with my horses, and I was hoping to have a performance this year."

Adam had leaned back against a work table and drew his hand over his mouth. In another minute, a smile slowly started to appear as he remembered a conversation in bed…about two months ago.

After Shiloh wiped her mouth, Annie took her hand. "Let's go upstairs." As Annie dragged Shiloh through the sitting area and up the stairs, Adam followed them out of the kitchen and stood with his arms crossed and his hands tucked in his armpits, watching them go up the stairs with a smile on his face.

"Something wrong?" asked Ben.

"Wrong? Na," answered Adam, shaking his head and waiting until it was definite before he told the family.

XXXXXXXX

It was a quiet Sunday morning at the Lake House. While Bart and Adam discussed their work, Shiloh ate very little breakfast, said little and quietly left the table. She pulled Abel's hands through the sleeves of his jacket, wrapped Aaron up in a blanket and took both boys out to the summerhouse Adam had surrounded with windowed folding doors. Though it was a cool morning in May, the sun shining through the windows gave it a warm glow.

Abel was allowed to engage in his favorite past time, placing all of his carved animals, one on each of the small ledges of the doors.

Aaron sat on his mother's lap, leaning back against her, laughing as Abel showed him each animal before it was placed.

Uncle Hoss and Adam had together carved a box full of animals, so many that Adam called the summer house the American branch of the London Zoological Gardens…so many that Abel could play for hours while Aaron happily watched...taking several naps, of course.

Adam quietly opened the door from the house and watched his sons with a proud smile. There was a time in his life he wondered if he'd ever have sons of his own. Now, he had two, and another child on the way. He felt a contentedness he'd never known before. Entering the summer house, he sat down next to Shiloh, taking Aaron on his lap and helping the child clap his hands.

"I know the boys have your full attention, but can we talk for a minute?" he asked.

"Of course," she said, looking into his eyes, her own eyes smiling. "What is it?"

"It's time to go back to San Francisco." He watched her smile slowly fade. "Shiloh, we have plans we have to go over with the city, and then we have to get the work started. We'll need a lot more men to do all this work."

"What about Alfred Kelley?"

"He'll get some of it, but he has a good bit of his own work." As she stared in front of her with a frown, he said, "Shiloh, I know the earthquake frightened you, but…"

She laughed, though it wasn't a happy laugh. "The earthquake almost killed Aaron and me."

"The chances of another earthquake so soon is small," he said quietly as he handed Abel another animal from the box.

Abel took it, but stayed and looked at his father with a pout.

Pointing out toward the doors, Adam said, "There's an empty spot."

Instantly smiling, Abel toddled over to the door and placed the animal on the small shelf.

Shiloh maintained her smile as she watched her son. "I'm not going with you."

Adam's mouth dropped open. He glanced back at Abel and could tell by the look on his face…his frown…that he knew this wasn't a happy conversation. "Why don't we discuss this after we lay them down for their nap."

"Stay with them a little while. They're both enjoying the animals," said Shiloh before she stood and left the summer house.

Adam did stay, and he and his boys played until both boys rubbed their eyes with their little fists. Holding Aaron in the crook of one arm, he bent and lifted Abel up in his other arm, took them to their bedrooms and laid them down for their nap. Then he went in search of Shiloh who was at her piano playing the first movement of Moonlight Sonata. She'd played this when she returned home from college and first went to the Flying W house, and she'd played it at other times she was profoundly sad.

When he sat next to her on the piano bench facing in the opposite direction, she abruptly stopped playing and let her hands fall to her lap.

"I thought we said we were going to minimize our time away from each other," said Adam.

"We did, but we also said we had to be mindful of the other's commitments."

"You have commitments?"

"Titus Scott is in Virginia City. He has some additional work for me to hear. I can't very well tell him to pack up and go back to San Francisco a few days after he arrives."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you ask before you made plans?" Both looked away. "He just got here," she said quietly. "I would have told you once I knew when I would be going into Virginia City."

Leaning into her, he moved his face close to hers. "This isn't the same as going to Boston to perform." She slowly raised her eyes to his. "I want you and the boys with me, especially since you're carrying another child. Titus can go back with us in the coach."

Closing her eyes, she said quietly, "And what if the opera house in San Francisco isn't available? Tom would have scheduled other people knowing Titus was going to be in Virginia City."

"It's only going to be three months this time. And I can send Tom a telegram and see if there's room in the schedule for you. If there's not, I'm sure he'll make room. He knows he's lucky to have you there."

"Adam, there's the horses, and Charlie…and I'll need to contact Amalee, and that could upset Evelyn…" she pinched her lips into a tight line and shook her head, thinking how unfair this was, that once again, his work trumped hers. Then her brows creased.

He gazed at her lovingly with a slight smile. "What is it?"

The corner of her mouth turned up almost imperceptibly. "I was wondering to myself if it's really a conflict…or if it's that I just don't want to go to San Francisco." Looking up at him again, she said, "I don't like being away from home."

Nodding, Adam said, "No. You don't like San Francisco, but you won't be in San Francisco."

"No, I won't," she said, taking in a deep breath. "But I'll be confined anyway."

Chuckling, Adam said, "You'll have fourteen thousand acres to be confined on."

"You know what I mean."

"You have someone watching you here when you go out. It's no different at the stock ranch." She said nothing, but looked sadly at him. "So you'll go with me?" he said, raising his brows hopefully.

It took a long moment for her to answer. "I'll have to speak with Titus and give him time to prepare."

Adam hugged her tightly. "It won't be so bad once we get settled in."

With her chin resting on his shoulder, she said, "Sure," though he barely heard her.

 **To Be Continued…**


End file.
